Sviederbach Chronicles First Installment: Flames of Love
by Nature9000
Summary: With all their struggles, Cece and Gunther find comfort in each other's arms, but with those closest to them against the other, it is out of fear they must hide their new relationship. Is their love meant to last, or will they be torn apart by animosity?
1. Another Chance

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE: So this is my first Shake it Up story, it _loosely_ follows the series, and I mean very loosely. It starts from the episode in which Gunther and Cece dated. This idea kept me up during the night, so I've _got_ to write it. Please, enjoy the story! There aren't all that many episodes to look at, but there's a lot of drama to unfold, such as old exes, family drama, various things that will shape this story into something great. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Another Chance)

The scent of magnolia, the vision of her auburn hair flying through the air like brilliant fire, he never quite experienced a thrill like this. The look of purity upon her snow white face, and her beautiful ruby lips. It pulled him in like a dream, a dream turned into a nightmare when he witnessed the look of horror and shock upon that wondrous face.

Guilt trampled his heart like a stampede of animals running over him. If it hadn't been for his sister's anger, things would have been different. They knew all about that advice show, but he didn't care, he knew what Cece had said was not meant as a serious statement, but their cousin _did_ take it to heart. Tinka wanted to ruin her for it, the girl hated that red-headed goddess with a passion greater than then thousand suns. He only followed along because she begged him, guilted him. They'd done everything together since they were kids, and she never quite got enough of that. She had him wear clothes he didn't want to wear, but he wore them anyway because he was afraid of hurting her feelings.

Truth be told, he despised all that glitter, he despised glitter more than a vegan despised meat. He didn't _mind_ the flashy clothing, but he still felt embarrassed showing his face around in public. Did he have no backbone? Whenever he wanted to say 'no' to Tinka wanting him to wear some glittery outfit she made, she would have this sad expression upon her face, and so he would wear the outfit and take whatever heat he got because of it.

The whole date with Cece, the whole dance, not _everything_ had been a lie. His feelings for her were very real, and before the whole dance, the two of them had a talk, and she did mention there was something there that could develop, but she was not too sure. Oh if only Tinka hadn't wanted to get revenge for their cousin's pain. It wasn't like it was Cece's fault he was lonely. Now, many people would laugh at her because of that dress that _Tinka_ made, which she had him claim to make to avoid suspicion. He understood how uncomfortable it made her feel, he dealt with that same embarrassment every day. He was used to it.

He lay upon his bed, in the room that he declared off limits to his entire family. Though his dad often came in anyway, but he knocked first. Tinka, under no circumstances, ever came all the way into his room. He didn't want her to think for a minute that he had different desires than she did, for fear that she would break down and cry.

His walls were covered with various posters of rock stars, guitarists, and singers like Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin. Above his blue striped bed and sandy brown headboard, rested a imitation Van Halen. This was the type of artists he enjoyed. Rock, classical, and just maybe a splash of pop, but not so much.

He stared up at the bottom of the guitar, groaning as his stomach churned about like a blender, mixing his dinner together. The look of anguish upon Cece's face played over and over again. Tinka's final dash of salt in an open wound, having _him_ breaking up with _Cece_. Surely the girl's pride couldn't take it, especially not if there stood a chance of there being something there.

"God, I have to apologize to her. I cannot take this." He sat up and looked over to the wooden desk to his right. It rested in front of an open window, the wind was howling like a wolf in the pitch black night. Maybe he could sneak out there, he knew his parents, and even Tinka, wouldn't want him running about. "I have to show her the real me…I can't take her hating me…"

He leapt from his bed, only in his boxers. It was just a little after midnight, but so what if he couldn't sleep. Was he crazy? He charged to his closet and opened it, on the right were a bunch of outfits that Tinka always wanted him to wear. No matter where they were together, she wanted them to match. On the left, the clothes _he_ liked, but hadn't worn in ages, because he never had the chance. He had band tees, solid colored shirts, decorative shirts, leather jackets, polo shirts and even button ups. Most of the colors ranged from blue, to red, to black. He had a couple orange and green shirts, of varying shades. For pants, he had blue denim jeans, black jeans, brown pants, and even khaki shorts.

Back when Ty tried to make him look 'cool', he wanted to wear these, but Tinka just wouldn't hear of it. So he went on with her dressing him up in what _she_ thought looked nice. Ty laughed in his face, just like he thought. Yes, he screamed when Ty took away his sister's 'twinkle' shit, but that was only because he was certain it would devastate her.

Would she care what he wore right now? Probably, but for all his family knew, he was asleep. He reached in and pulled out a solid brown, short-sleeved shirt. Next he tore some blue jeans from his closet. This was what he wanted to wear. If Tinka ever saw it, she'd bawl her eyes out.

_No time to think about her._

Within minutes, he was sneaking out of the window. He was halfway when he saw a light turn on beneath the door. He froze and waited, watching anxiously as a shadow ran along the floor. His heart started racing and he began whispering to himself for that light to go off. What was worse? His family catching him, or Cece killing him?

"Screw it." The light went off and he slipped fully out the window. He pulled on a red hood jacket with a dragon insignia on the chest and looked up as he was pelted with rain. Throwing on the hood, he took off in a run, not even thinking about how crazy he probably looked running around the streets of Chicago at the midnight hour with a hooded jacket. Though it did hit him, Cece's mom _was_ a cop. "Well, I didn't think that through…"

When he made it to Cece's home, the rain had started to die down. It was enough that he was able to take off the jacket and toss it on the sidewalk beside the house. He made it to her window, a warm glow emanated from within. He pushed his hands into his pockets and gazed inside.

The room had slight pink walls, red carpeting, and a bed with a fiery comforter on it. There was a long red bed gown gracing the floor, possibly covering the twelve inch gap between the mattress and the floor. The walls were decorated with various rock and pop artists, some framed photos of different moments in Cece's life, and finally a white marker board in the center of the far wall. To the immediate right of the board was an oak desk, much like his, with a laptop and a black desk lamp. The desk lamp was on and Cece was seated in front of her laptop, bent over some notebook. The expression on her face held that similar irritation from earlier. She was wearing a long red nightgown, the dress she had in the dance was spread out on the bed. He had been wondering if he would even be getting that back.

Probably not.

His heart pounded as he eyed the marker board. On it were words that tore his heart in two. _'Gunther Hessenheffer is a fucking liar, never talk to him again.'_ He put his hand over his heart and breathed in deeply.

"Ouch…" No, no, no, this had to end. He had to talk to her. Without thinking, he quickly reached up and started knocking on her window. She flinched and sat up straight in her seat, tensing up. She turned her gaze to the window and stared, her mouth agape. _"Please don't leave me out here…I think the rain's going to start again." _

After a few seconds of staring, she moved over to the window and opened it. She put her hands on the windowsill and leaned out, narrowing her eyes. "Gunther? What the hell are you doing here?" She looked over at the door, then back to him. "Don't you know my mom's a cop?"

"Yes, yes, but I had to talk to you!"

"It couldn't wait?" She looked up as the sky lit up with lightning. Gunther flinched and felt the water already on him dripping from his hair.

"C-Can I come in? I ran all the way over here in the rain already…" Her eyebrow arched and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you out in the rain right now?" Thunder rumbled and Gunther let out a quick yelp.

"Because I'm sorry about earlier, and if you'll let me, I can explain how that was all Tinka's doing!" She seemed skeptical, but her eyes were studying his clothing.

"What are you wearing? I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but glitter or flash…talk about wanting to stand out." He clenched his teeth and looked to the side.

"_I_ don't like to dress like that. By the way, if you want to burn that dress over there, feel free to do that."

"What? This thing?" She moved over to the bed and grabbed the glittery dress. Her lips curled into a devious smirk as she began crumpling it up. He watched with exasperation as she stared back, appalled that he wasn't reacting. "You'd think you would be more concerned."

"I'm really not. Can I come in? Please?"

"Fine. Do whatever."

"Thank you!" He quickly pulled himself inside as Cece remained several feet away from him. She tossed the dress past him, out the window into the mud and rain, then crossed her arms. He lifted his eyebrows and sighed, his sister really did put a lot of work into that thing.

"Now you wanted to talk, so talk." She started moving towards him, her glare burning into his very soul. "You led me on, Gunther. I mean sure, the dance was embarrassing as hell, but before that the most embarrassing thing you did was the whole cookie thing. Whenever we were talking, I thought I felt something, but apparently I was wrong about that." She'd already told him this before, the good part of that statement at least.

"No! No you weren't wrong. I _do_ feel something for you." She raised an eyebrow and he put his hand to his chest. "Look at me, this is what I _want_ to be like. I want to be myself, wear good looking outfits. I'm embarrassed to go out in public wearing those glittery outfits my sister has me wearing all the time, but I deal with it because I know that if I don't, she's going to start bawling her eyes out just to get me to wear the outfit anyway."

Cece's expression turned to shock, and she slowly sat on her bed, speechless. "Wow. So…"

"If you'll give me a chance, Cece, I can show you the real me. I can show you the person I am when Tinka's _not _around." She raised an eyebrow and jerked her head back.

"Is that your way of asking me out? After earlier, you think I'm actually going to-"

"That was all Tinka's fault!" She clicked her tongue as he put his hand to his head and exhaled slowly. "Look, I don't care what you said to my cousin, I really don't, okay. I know you didn't mean it. Tinka was the one who was pissed. She wanted to humiliate you, and I had to go along with it."

"Oh, you _had _to?"

"Yes! I tried to tell her I didn't want to go through with it, but she got all pissed at me and basically went on to guilt me into doing it." Cece rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It still _hurt_, Gunther. I don't even know if I know anything about you now. Was _everything_ a lie?" He watched her closely. She was biting her lip, and her shoulders were relaxed, so maybe he was getting through to her somehow. He moved closer and dropped to his knees. She lifted her eyebrows as he clasped his hands together and started begging.

"Give me a chance, I'll prove to you that I do care about you. I have-"

"Since when?"

"Ever since I first saw you dancing on Shake it Up, Chicago…" Her eyebrows rose and his heart slammed once again in his chest. He couldn't deny the truth to that statement, he fell in love with her dancing. "Sure I've teased you about your dancing, but that was only because I was trying to hide the fact that I loved your dancing, and Tinka's not too fond of me dating anyone." Her face softened for a moment, then scrunched slightly.

"What, twin separation anxieties or something?" Something like that, he wasn't too sure what it was. She didn't have a problem dating Ty. Of course, Tinka did know that if he ever dated anyone, it probably meant less time for him to be spending with her, and she likely couldn't deal with that. "I guess it explains some issues, but why couldn't you tell me this _before_ Rocky and I started to have issues with you guys?" His eyes narrowed and his voice fell flat.

"Were you really going to accept being asked out by a guy wearing a flashy shirt and a glitter G on his chest?" Her hand flew to her mouth and she began snickering. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you…Honestly, I probably would have accepted if you told me that. I guess I don't need to ask about your current outfit. Didn't know you had clothes like that…"

"They're hidden away in my closet. Yeah. Tinka may try to control what I wear or what I do when she's around, but like I said before, give me a chance to show you how I am when she's not. Will you let me take you out, maybe to dinner, just you and me?" Cece pressed her lips thinly together and ran her finger along them thoughtfully.

"Rocky pretty much hates your guts. Both of you. Especially after tonight, she's the one that wrote what's up on the board there…" She pointed her thumb to the whiteboard and Gunther filled with a mix of relief and shock. He was glad it wasn't Cece who wrote it, but was shocked at the same time that it was Rocky. "If you and I date…I'm pretty sure Rocky would flip out on so many levels. I wouldn't hear the end of it. I'm also sure you wouldn't hear the end of it from Tinka either…"

"Yeah she'd kill me."

"So then, what do you propose?" She leaned forward, hovering inches from his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled the minty breath shooting out onto his face. "Because I would love to get to know you a little more…to be honest."

"So then we can date, but secret." He opened his eyes and saw her frown, as though she wasn't too keen on the secret idea, but it was the only thing he could think of. "I know it doesn't sound good, but…for now, it might be for the best. Especially if the first 'real' date turns out to be good…"

"I guess." She leaned back and ran her hands along her legs. She nodded and closed her eyes. "I'll give you another chance, but I promise, if you screw this second chance up…I really _won't_ talk to you again." He grinned, his heart was dancing on air.

"I promise, it'll be all me."

"I don't know how we'll work it out, since you're so tied to Tinka, and Rocky kind of likes to know whatever it is I'm doing, but…I'm sure we'll think of something." He was positive of it, he knew Cece was independent enough to be able to do things on her own without Rocky caring. It was Tinka he was worried about, not Rocky.

"You won't be disappointed."

Suddenly a knock erupted at the door. Cece gasped and Gunther froze, hearing her mother calling out to her. "Shoot. Just a minute mom!" Cece jumped from the bed and looked around, groaning slightly. Thinking fast, she pointed to the bed. "Quick, under the bed!"

"Wha-"

"Just hide!" He nodded and started crawling beneath the bed, astonished that he actually fit. Though, he was vertical, and his head was all the way against the wall. He sucked in a breath and held it as he heard Cece's mom walk into the room. "Hey mom."

"I was just checking on you, I thought I heard voices."

"Nah, I was just talking to myself really."

"Oh…anyway, are you okay now? I know you were upset earlier." He frowned and closed his eyes, he didn't realize that she had been so deeply affected. Tinka really did humiliate her.

"I'm fine now, Mom." The two women sat on the bed and Gunther's eyes widened as he felt a slightly broken board begin jabbing him below the waist. He started to whimper, but resisted the urge.

The pain started to overwhelm him, so much that it distracted him from the conversation. He had no clue how long it lasted, but once the mom said goodnight and left, he saw Cece's upside down face looking back at him with a bright smile.

"All right, come on out." He carefully slid out and rose to his feet, limping a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries. I do need to get home, though…can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hold on." Cece rushed over to the notebook on her desk and started writing in it. She scribbled her number down, tore it from the book and handed it to him. "Here, call me and let me know what you've decided for the date."

"I'll do that." Now he wasn't sure how he would explain the wet clothes to his parents, but that seemed like a far distant problem. He was now overcome with joy that Cece was actually going to let him take her out on a real date! Unfortunately it had to be kept under wraps for now, but who really knew how long _that_ would be for?

"Now get going before people start wondering…I need to get to bed."

"Goodnight, Cece."

"Goodnight." Once he left her room, via window, he took one wistful glance back and saw her shut the window down. He watched her gazing out, holding onto her crème colored curtains for a few seconds, then closing them. His heart was racing and his soul was jumping for joy. He had a very good feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

Well this is my first shot at something in the style of "Shake it Up". I'm sure you'll like it. Keep in mind that it is not going to be a pure fluff, as I don't deal in fluff, where nothing bad ever happens and everything is 100% perfect. No, this is a romance, in which case, a drama, which means there are rules. Every romance novel has rules, as an English professor once told me. Enjoy ^_^


	2. Preparing

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: So I'm posting chapter 2 kind of faster than I normally would, but I wanted to kind of get this jumpstarted, because this is where you'll begin to start seeing more of what's going on.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Preparing)

Gunther slipped in through his window, soaked from head to toe, and extremely concerned about how he'd explain this to his parents. Of course, he'd dry while sleeping, but his clothes would be damp. Plus, he brought with him the crumpled, muddy dress that Cece had thrown out her window. The girl had a hell of a good arm on her!

Now he just had to think of a place to take her for their first date. He didn't want to call the dating before as _real_ dating, since it was all one big plan of Tinka's to humiliate her. A part of him had been excited when Cece first came to him that day and asked him out, then Rocky declared she had a crush on him, but now he saw that Rocky pretty much flat out lied the entire time. Hell, the entire time, she made fun of them for dating. So he wasn't sure how Rocky would react to their going out for real.

Of course, if they told Deuce or Ty, then most likely they'd tell Rocky out of excitement. Flynn could blackmail them, and if they told anyone, then Tinka may find out. He just wanted to have a relationship without Tinka trying to pull him away, especially since it was Cece.

He did have an idea of where he wanted to take her, but neither of them had a car and they would have to take a bus to get there. It might make up, because the restaurant he had in mind was called "Geja's Café". His parents had their anniversary dinner there once. The restaurant's website detailed the perfect explanation of the restaurant.

_"Chicago's most romantic restaurant features fondue dining and live classical and flamenco guitar. We are open 7 days a week. Fondue dining-cooking at the table-is a great way to give your family and friends a unique experience…"_

Of course, he remembered it being heavily expensive, so he would have to pull this from his allowance money. Rather than buying the latest band shirt for collection, he'd use the money for the date. A good cause. As for now, he needed to sleep, if only he could curb his excitement. The moment his head hit that pillow, though, he fell into slumber.

The next morning, the abrupt sound of Tinka's knocking woke him from sleep. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the pile of damp clothes beside his bed and sighed. "Gunther! Gunther wake up, it's time to start the day. I've planned a list of activities for us to do today!" He groaned and pushed himself up partially, glaring down at the pillow.

"Like what?"

"We could go out for a manicure together." He stared at his hands and grimaced. Was she crazy? He didn't have time for this, he wanted to do his own thing today. "I was thinking maybe we could go volunteer at the zoo for the day." He lifted his eyes skyward and slowly rolled out of bed, listening to his sister's ranting about her daily schedule. After a minute, he heard his father talking to her, telling her to let him get up.

He was ready for the day in twenty minutes, and out the door. Breakfast had been noisy, with Tinka going on and on about her daily plans. He was wearing a silver vest and neon green pants with a brown shirt that had a glitter G on the chest. Tinka's choice. Once more, he failed to say 'no' because he didn't want to upset her.

After breakfast, he and his father were hanging out in the kitchen. Kashlack put his hand to his shoulder and looked to him. Gunther met the man's curious gaze and smiled slightly. "Gunther, is there something on your mind? You've been incredibly silent, more so than usual."

"Sort of, sort of not." He lifted his shoulders and gazed out into the living room at his mother. Squitza was watching television and Tinka was reading. "I really want to spend this evening on my own, but I don't know how to tell Tinka that."

"Why not just tell her, Son?"

"You know how she gets, Dad. It's like she can't stand being separate for five minutes." Kashlack rubbed his chin and raised an eyebrow. Gunther didn't want to sound harsh, but it was true. "At least after six, I want to be on my own." He knew it was unlike him to ask such a thing, hopefully his father wouldn't ask anything of it.

"I will try and talk to her for you. Keep in mind, your sister's condition." He lifted his eyes up and lifted his shoulders, he knew the reason for his sister's pushiness was due to her homesickness. It was mixed in with a bit of bipolar depression. Unfortunately it was her bipolar that made her explode against Rocky, Cece, and most people they didn't care for. They had a lot of enemies because of her. She wasn't a bad person at all, she was clingy and emotional, there _was_ a difference

"Yeah, that's why I wear the clothes she makes me."

"She makes them for you because she is happy when you do things with her." He clicked his tongue and sighed. There was no desire within him to argue with his father, especially since he knew his dad was right, but that didn't mean he _had_ to spend every waking moment with his sister.

"She's the best sister a guy could ask for, but in all honesty…I don't know. You saw how flared up she got when Rocky and Cece gave their advice to our cousin. All of us, minus Tinka, agreed that Cece probably didn't mean anything by it…and she didn't…"

"Right. Now how did your dance with her go?"

"That was Tinka's big ploy to humiliate her…she does _not_ like Cece. She knows I like Cece, and that's why she hates her, it has to be!"

"Try not to analyze that too much, Gunther." Kashlack pat his shoulder and moved from the kitchen, leaving Gunther reeling with discomfort. He looked down at his outfit and tugged at his tight pants. No way in hell did he want to be seen in public today. He mouthed his father's words and crossed his arms, looking off to the window above the sink.

Cece wasn't the first girl he was into that Tinka tried to humiliate or destroy, there had been others. Her reasoning, the girl was coming between the two of them, and so she deemed them a threat. _"This one time, I can't let her know. I won't let her ruin this for me." _He moved to push his hands in his pockets, but his fingers were only able to slip a fraction of the way inside. He stared at his hands, then tilted his head back, closing his eyes and groaning loudly.

"Hey Gunther!" He flinched and looked over his shoulder, smiling at his sister. "Are you ready to begin the day? We should call up Gary Wilde for another dance idea."

"I don't know, we call him every weekend, let's give him a break today. What do you say?" She lifted her shoulders and started to speak, but paused as Kashlack called her name. She spun around and quickly headed out of the kitchen. Relief washed over him and he quickly charged through the doorway opposite the front kitchen entrance. The doorway led to an L shaped hallway that emptied out into the hall where the siblings' bedrooms were. In between the bedrooms was a bathroom. His room was on the far right end of the hall, hence he had the window and Tinka did not. The doorway leading from the living room into the bedroom hallway was on Tinka's side.

He entered his bedroom and rushed to the laptop on his desk, where he searched for the website to the Geja Café. He smiled at the images of people dipping fruit, and other small bits into fondue pots. His eyes moved towards the cell phone on the desk, his heart began pounding and his body started to heat up. This was probably the best chance he'd get to call Cece up. They could make a reservation for seven, maybe.

With haste, he grabbed the phone and dialed her number. It wasn't long before she answered, her greeting was a bit muffled, as though she were eating. "Hello? Hold on one minute…" He heard the swishing sound of ice cubes in glass, followed next by her angelic voice. "Sorry about that, I'm eating breakfast. Who is this?"

"I am-" He paused and slowly shook his head. "It's Gunther."

"Oh! Hold on mom, I have to take this." The next sound that came was a pair of rushing steps, then a door closing. "Sorry Gunther, had to get into my room. So what's up?"

"Well, I found the perfect place to take you, we'd have to take a bus or taxi, but it would be worth it."

"If you say so. When should I be ready?" He hummed and swiveled around in his chair. He traced the outline of his door with his eyes and tilted his head to the right.

"Well, how does a seven o'clock reservation sound?"

"Seven? I think I can do that…" The sound of a chair clattering against a desk shot through the phone. He waited for a second before she spoke up again. "Rocky and I are heading to the park today, but that's hours before then, so I should be ready. If we're going to do this without anyone knowing, we need a place to meet."

"True." Where could they meet? There was actually a quiet place in the park that he found once a while back that nobody else went. It was in the middle of a hiking trail, a small alcove that he found past a couple trees. It was a like a tiny oasis, a small creek surrounded by trees and grass. Some days he'd go lay down and gaze up at the clouds rolling overhead. "I think I know a perfect meeting place. You know where the hiking trail is?"

"Yes."

"If you walk down a ways, you'd come up on your first bench on the right. Behind the bench, there are two trees with a five-foot gap between them. If you go through there, you'll come out to this small opening with a creek that runs through it. I go there all the time, it's like my own personal quiet spot."

"I see. I think I can find that." Gunther tapped his fingers one at a time on his desk and gazed out the window with a widening grin. "By the way Gunther, I noticed the dress I threw out is gone, how is Tinka going to feel about that? I figure she worked hard on that, so I really do feel bad about throwing it out like that."

"It's okay, you were angry. I'll have to take it to the cleaners or something, Tinka won't be the wiser."

"Still, I wish I could make it up to her somehow. Think it's possible?" Gunther frowned and leaned back in his chair. He threw his legs up onto the corner of his desk and sighed.

"Cece, Tinka's a very…emotional person. She's clingy and…she has bipolar disorder." She gasped softly and he closed his eyes. He knew Tinka probably wouldn't want anyone knowing this, but he wanted Cece to understand just why it was that Tinka acted the way she did. "Normally I wouldn't tell anyone about it, but you need to understand it's the reason she is how she is. She can't stand separation, she's probably humiliated every girl I've liked, because she thinks they're going to steal me away from her or something…"

"So she really doesn't want to be alone, that's the thing?"

"That's a part of it, yeah. I struggle a bit with independence because of that, but I do care about her. She is my sister, after all, and I do love her. Even if that means I have to wear embarrassing outfits and let her have her way in order to keep her from having some sort of emotional breakdown."

"Gunther, I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, you know a little about me, but tonight I'm going to let you really get to know me. I just have to work around Tinka…she's already planned our whole _day_. Dad is talking to her, he doesn't know that I'm taking you out, but he knows I want to be 'alone' this evening."

"So your father's talking to Tinka for you?"

"It's virtually impossible for me to talk to her, I'm weak when she starts getting upset. Dad knows how to talk to her without hurting her feelings or saying something wrong, keeping her calm."

"I have a cousin who is bipolar, so I know a thing or two about it. When did all of that start?"

"She's had it for years, whenever she started missing the old country and stuff. She started getting really homesick and depressed, and as kids, I did everything with her to keep her mind off of the issues. So unfortunately, I think that had a hand in giving her a false sense of security, cause now she thinks I don't care about her if I don't want to do something with her or wear one of her own outits."

"Yeah Gunther, that would create some issues. Anyway, I'm being called, breakfast is getting cold. Call me later?"

"Yeah, I just need to confirm everything first. I'll call you later."

"By the way, what do I wear?"

"Something nice, I think it's a casual formal type place. I'll probably wear a suit and tie."

"Wow, that formal huh? All right, I guess it'll be a nice first date. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled and heard Flynn in the background, calling out Cece's name. "Okay! That's my cue."

"I'll call you in a few."

"Till then." They hung up and Gunther set down the phone. His eyes drifted to the website and traced the restaurant phone number, he didn't _have_ to make a reservation, but he would if he wanted a private booth. He _did_ want a private booth.

After about twenty minutes, setting up the reservation and whatnot, he met his father in the backyard. The back was fenced in and had a large 8-shaped pool in the center. The edges of the pool had at least seven feet of concrete leading out to a flower garden that surround the far left side of the fence. The right side had trees and monkey grass running along it as well, ending only where the gate was. The back of the fence had some trees and small stones running along it, and the side closest to the house was a patio with chairs and a small white table with an umbrella. His dad was at the table, sipping some hot tea, and gazing off at the covered pool. It had been covered since the weather wasn't looking good this week. It was a nice heated pool, so they were able to swim during the winter if they _wanted_, but they didn't often do it.

"Hey Dad." Kashlack looked up to him as he moved to the chair across the table. "Where's Tinka?"

"Taking a nap. I spoke with her about your wanting to have the evening to yourself." The man sipped on his tea and closed his eyes. Gunther felt a tad guilty for doing this to his sister, but he _needed_ this. Also, if Cece had a cousin who was bipolar, then maybe she could help him to better talk to Tinka about things.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings, it's just…there are some times when I don't want to spend all day with her."

"I know. You have your own things to take care of." Kashlack set the mug down and smiled at him, giving a quick wink. "Tinka will be fine after six, you're free to go off and do whatever you like. She's going to watch a movie with us at that point. I hope you'll have a relaxing evening tonight."

"Thanks dad, you don't know how much this means to me…" He smiled at his father and glanced towards the house. Now, he just needed to find an outfit for later. He was truly looking forward to his date!

* * *

Yes the father is smart, and yes the father is vague. You may eventually find yourself being shocked by the things this man knows. Anyway, when I say that I'm I'm loosely following the series, it is until my writing catches up with whatever episode will be the current episode (I'm a fast writer, but the show may have a couple more episodes before I catch up). Once I catch up, I plan to have something big happen to change the path of the story, which will then deter the story away more so from the show. That _big_ thing, I'm not sure just yet what it'll be, but I have an idea.


	3. The First Date

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: So, this is going to follow a secret relationship, and _will _follow the series. Loosely. Please, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 (The First Date)

Six o'clock, Gunther was making his way towards his favorite hideaway spot. When he cut through the trees, he saw Cece standing before the lake, her back turned to him. She had a long red dress with a pleated bottom that flowed out past her knees. She had laced shoulder straps and a V-shaped collar. Her hair flowed over her shoulders. She turned around and faced him, her chocolate eyes reveled onto his outfit.

He was wearing a black suit with a blue button up shirt and black tie with diagonal silver stripes going along the length of the tie. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes. He was hoping it wasn't too much for the restaurant. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was a true beauty. "You look so beautiful…" Her cheeks reddened and she smiled pleasantly at him, meeting his eyes.

"You're very handsome. You clean up nicely, Gunther." She moved towards him and brought her hands to his tie. "Your tie is a _little_ crooked. Here…" He lifted his eyebrows and smiled as she straightened his tie a bit and pulled it a tad tighter. "Did your family see you in this?"

"Not really…" He had folded his clothes up and pushed them into his backpack. He left wearing the outfit Tinka chose for him, stopped off at some gas station and changed his outfit in the bathroom. "I had to change after leaving the house. You have a nice afternoon so far?"

"It was fun. Hung out at the mall with Rocky. Went home and spent some time with Mom and Flynn, got dressed and slipped out. Anyway, this is a good first impression…I have to say, I was mildly expecting you to show up with some flashy formalwear." His lip curled into a mild smirk and he took her hand in his.

"I guess I'm full of surprises tonight."

"No sock puppets, right?" He laughed in return and watched her lips curl upwards. "Lead the way."

"_Definitely_ no sock puppets." He led her back out onto the trail and began walking along, gazing at the trees. She closed her hand with his, making the blood rush up to his cheeks. Her hand was soft, warm, like a sweet kiss upon him. He was glad she wasn't pulling away from him, but just a little surprised. "You know. When you said you felt something, a spark…" She turned her gaze up to him, her auburn curls bounced with her nod.

"I was being honest. I have to admit, as much as you and your sister kind of gave us the creeps, there were some times when I thought you were very cute. I even thought about what it would be like to dance in your arms…" Her cheeks turned to a blush and his heart rose up, she was the first girl to admit that she actually liked him _despite_ the embarrassing outfits. "I mean I have seen you when you weren't around Tinka, and I know you can act yourself whether or not you're with her, so it's not constant…and the way you talk, the way you dance, there's just something about you that pulls me in a little."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He beamed for joy and watched her brush her hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. The wind blew the leaves around their feet as they walked, and cooled their faces. "You know. You were right, that little alcove really is nice. I can see it as a great place to meet up. Plus I love the hiking trails here."

"You do? Maybe we could walk it someday." She hummed and lifted her shoulders.

"I'd like that." The two made their way towards the street outside the park where Gunther had a taxicab waiting for them. He quickly reached over to the side door and opened it for Cece. She smiled appreciatively and slid into the car. He hurried to the other side and entered. Once in, the driver started off, already knowing where to go, as Gunther already told the driver before. "Such a gentleman."

"Well, my mother _did_ always tell me to treat a woman with respect."

"Huh, that's good, she raised you right apparently. So tell me a little about where we're going, any hints?" She poked his side and gazed hopefully. "I've been trying to guess all day." He laughed and flashed a huge grin.

"It's still a surprise, but my parents went there for their anniversary. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure. And no, it isn't the Olive Pit." Cece laughed nervously. He remembered hearing about that whole meatball experience, surely someone would have to have had some problems with eating that huge thing.

"Rocky's always been a vegetarian, but that right there made her hate meat even more, unfortunately." She turned her gaze towards the glossy window and started humming to herself. "So Gunther, tell me a little more about yourself. I don't mean to make the date seem like an interview, but, I just want to get to know you."

"Isn't that what dates are for?"

"True, they are."

"Well in that case, my favorite color is blue, and Frank Sinatra is my favorite classic singer." Her eyebrows shot up and she quickly glanced at him.

"I love Sinatra."

"Some of the old singers like the Rat Pack, Johnny Cash, and so forth…they're all great. When you get to the more modern music, I really enjoy rock music more than anything. Led Zepplin, anything with Skillet or Nickelback, anything I can relate two is great. The songs that speak to me are the ones that are important."

"Skillet is awesome. I love pop, singers like Beyonce, but I really do enjoy rock music. Three Days Grace, Simple Plan, and so forth. There are a few country singers I like, even. As for my favorite color, I'm more partial to red than anything else."

"Goes well with your hair." Cece's eyebrows lifted once more. She moved her hands to her lap and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. Usually you don't _compliment_ my hair."

"Truthfully?" He moved his eyes along her vibrant curls and lifted his eyebrows. "I think you have great hair. I love the curls, the way it frames your face, and no matter how you wear it, it's beautiful." He wasn't sure where the courage to say these things was coming from, but he just felt like speaking his mind. Now was the time to be honest with her, to woo her. He saw her blush deepen and slowly lifted his hand to her hair. He tucked her hair between his index and middle finger and slowly guided his hand down the strand. Her hair was soft as silk, and smelled of lavender. Though, the scent of magnolias drifted to his nostrils, lulling him into a peaceful state of mind. Her blush grew and he slowly pulled his hand back. "You smell very nice, like Magnolia and lavender."

"Well…I used a lavender scented shampoo. The perfume I have is a magnolia fragrance. Usually I either have that, or a peach blossom perfume. I went with magnolia because it's a lighter fragrance than the other one. You like it?"

"Very much."

"I'm glad." He glanced out the windshield and grinned as they came up onto the restaurant. Cece moved her eyes over and gasped. "Oh my god, seriously? Geja's? I've always wanted to come here!" Now there was a surprise, he never knew she'd given this place any thought before. He was proud of himself, and hopefully, he was going about this date the right way.

Once he paid the cab driver, he opened the door for Cece and walked with her to the restaurant. The hostess led them to a private booth, which was almost like their own room with a long curtain in the doorway. It was a small square room with a velvet booth that framed the back and side walls, and a oak table in the middle. In the center was a red fondue pot. In front of them were the menus and silverware.

"Gunther, you surprise me, this is pretty big for a first date."

"I figure the more I wanted to show you how I felt, the bigger the first date ought to be. It isn't too much, is it?"

"No of course not, I'm just…I'm stunned." That's what he was hoping for. He wanted to leave a lasting impression, he _wanted_ a second date, and then a third, and maybe, hopefully, a relationship could form. "No one's ever done something like this for me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the best girl at the school. Nothing special."

"You…" He took a momentary pause and lifted up his menu. He opened it and looked inside, hoping he could cover any nervousness and keep from choking up. "You are to me. I wanted you to know that I'm not just saying the things I say, I mean them. I know I'm not exactly rich, and this is going to take a good chunk out of my allowance, but Cece, it's worth it…"

"I'm…sure you could have better things to spend your money and time on than me."

"Not really."

"I didn't know it was so important to you. I guess I can see how it would be hard to show it sometimes, but still…you should show it more often."

"Yeah, not so easy, but I will. I don't want to let anyone ruin this."

"So then don't. Just, assuming we date again, could you choose something less expensive?" She was reading the menu, her expression was near terrified, as the prices for the menu options were deathly expensive. "You don't need to spend a lot of money to treat a girl nicely and take her out. I'm not the kind of girl who wants a guy spending a fortune on me."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." He smiled tenaciously and nearly leapt for joy. She just implied that she might consider a second date. Now all he had to do was make sure everything else on this first date was perfect, he truly did want to take her out again. "Maybe that second date, you and I can go walk through that hiking trail. It runs all around the park, about a five mile trek."

"Now _that_ sounds nice, and I have a really good outfit for that." She looked up from the menu with a perky grin. "Do you like to jog? I actually do jog around the park sometimes. Rocky isn't the jogging type, so she's never with me then, and it gets kind of lonely sometimes."

"Jogging? Yeah sure." She smirked skeptically as he slowly eyed the menu. He actually hadn't jogged in quite some time, but fortunately his lung capacity was strong as were his legs, due to his dancing. "I could probably get back into shape."

"I'll whip you into shape if I must." He smiled as her infectious laugh tantalized his eardrums. A waitress entered and greet them with a friendly smile and a suggestion of personal recommendations. The two decided, rather than buy off the expensive side of the menu, the _Premier Fondue Dinners_, that they would order off the cheaper menu and save costs. They went for two separate fondues, making it the more the merrier. Cece took the thirteen dollar _Flaming Chocolate Fondue_, which was described as being flamed with orange liqueur and served with strawberries, apples, bananas, pineapple, graham cracker crumbs, pound cake, and marshmallows for roasting. All these were to dip in a sweet, hot chocolate sauce that would be on constant flame.

Gunther ordered the Cheese Fondue for fourteen dollars. For dipping: red and golden apple wedges, sweet grapes, French pumpernickel and pretzel breads. Included with the meal was Geja's choice salad.

When the food and fondues came, they were delighted to try it. The conversation they had consisted mainly of the food and sauce, jokes and debates on which item tasted better with either the Cheese or the Chocolate fondue. At some point of time, they both had fondue on their faces, in which they literally cleaned the sauce away from the other person with their fingers and tasted it. They laughed through the evening, and when the food was all gone, they were a bit sad as they knew the date was going to have to come to a close.

Instead of getting another taxi, in which case Gunther just couldn't wait to start driving one day, they walked to Cece's home. "So how are you going to explain to your mom about your dress?" Cece lifted her shoulders and peered down at her dress.

"Well Mom's at work and Flynn's over at his new best friend, Henry's home. That leaves me ample time to clean up and get changed. How about you?" He clung to his backpack strap over his shoulder, it had been in the taxicab earlier, but now he didn't have anywhere to put it. "Do you plan on changing before getting home?"

"Yeah, and I don't think I'll have an issue with my family thinking anything." He paid with cash, so his parents were less likely to see the restaurant on his debit card. He could easily stop off at a gas station somewhere and get changed, so there was no worry there. He was a little worried about getting jumped in such an outfit, and at such a late hour at night, but he didn't think there was anything to truly worry about.

When they arrived to her house, they stood in front of the door, gazing into each other's eyes. She was glowing, her eyes were lit up and her cheekbones were higher than usual. A sure sign she enjoyed the date. "So I had fun tonight. If you were trying to impress me, you did." His heart leapt and his lips curved into a goofy grin. She chuckled and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Gunther. I really did have a great time."

"So, would you like a second date?" He'd be sure to woo her then as well. He wanted to keep it up. As he gazed upon her fiery hair breezing in the wind, and her curvy red lips, he found himself wanting to kiss her, but held back. It wasn't appropriate to kiss on the first date. She lifted her eyelids halfway and gazed at his lips.

"Yeah, I would love that. What do you have in mind?"

"Well maybe next Saturday, we could meet in the park and jog the trail." She hummed and gently tapped her chin.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe a picnic afterwards or beforehand?"

"That sounds like a great idea. So then, next Saturday? Five or six?"

"If we're going to do this in secret, I'll have to make sure I can figure a way to get that time block clear, but I see no problems with that at all." Saturdays were a great time to have these dates, because anyone could be doing anything on the weekend. They weren't busy with schoolwork, the show, or anything else for that matter. "So…what do we do during the week? Act like we despise each other?" Well he definitely didn't hate her, but going a whole week seemed like it would be hell.

"Only when in the presence of Rocky and Tinka. Maybe Ty and Deuce also…I think any other times we're together, we don't have to act like that. I mean, I actually like you."

"So do I, and I can't wait for the next date." Her words turned him to putty, he wanted to faint on the spot due to the happiness he felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. He moved his arms around her and inhaled her sweet scent. "I'll talk to you later." She stepped back and rested her hand softly on the doorknob. She gazed at him, giving him a tender smile. "Thanks again for a great night. Had a lot of fun."

"Me too." In a swift move, she reached over and kissed his cheek. He froze, his eyes widened in astonishment and shock, and his pulse shot through the roof. He felt as though he just shot into the sky like a rocket, and was now falling slowly, descending upon a bed of clouds. He slowly moved his hand to his cheek, where the kiss seemed to be sparking with electricity. He met Cece's jovial eyes and chuckled nervously, stuttering to say something intelligent. Nothing came out. She chuckled and slowly opened her door.

"Until next time, Gunther."

"Y-Yeah…" He remained frozen on his stoop, long after she was in the house. After a few minutes, he shook himself back into reality and started to stumble down the steps to the ground. After recovering his balance, he tugged on his jacket and exhaled. It was time to get home, and he was certain that he would not be forgetting about what just happened for the rest of the night. "C-Cece Jones just kissed me…" He walked aimlessly for a few steps, then stopped to let out an immaculate cheer.

* * *

This'll probably be the last date in Gunther's perspective. I'll be using Cece's more throughout the story, since it is better that way. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter, and it looks like he got himself a second date. Of course, Cece's a much more simple girl, so no need to spend a whole lot of money


	4. The Issue with Tinka

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: I'd like to state for the record, this is _not_ going to be a pure fluff. I don't like fluff. This will be the form of a true romance. Every true romance has a system in order to make it work. There has to be drama, there has to be an antagonist (We've already identified two "possible"), and so forth. There are many rules to writing a romance novel, for one, the characters cannot be perfect, and they will not be. Oh, and there will be an issue of a possible stalker later. Again, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 (The Issue with Tinka)

When he returned home, his father was waiting for him on the couch, lounging with his arm up on the top of the sofa and one leg hanging off the cushions. It was almost ten o'clock. Kashlack looked up and gave his son a smile. Gunther returned his father's smile and felt a nervous sensation inside. Clearly his mother, sister, and grandmother were not around. "Hey dad, where's mom and Tinka?"

"Well Tinka wanted to try and find out where you were about an hour ago, so she and Squitza went looking for you. Your grandmother is asleep." He felt his heart sink and imagined his mom and Tinka driving through the streets of Chicago, hoping to find him somewhere. Kashlack sat up and latched his elbows to the top of the couch. "How was your night? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I may have to do that more often on Saturdays." His dad stared at him and chuckled. The man clapped once and rose to his feet.

"Yes, if it brings you happiness, then you must do it." Do what exactly? He raised an eyebrow as his father gestured to the outfit. He'd switched his clothes, but had hurried in doing so. "What happened to your vest? It appears to be missing."

"My vest?" He extended his arms and grimaced, realizing that he'd left that vest in the stall of a bathroom. "Oh no…I took it off somewhere and forgot it." Should he panic or remain calm? He wasn't really sure which route was best. Usually when his father started speaking in vague sentences, it meant he was onto something and wanted people to start telling him information that he needed to know. He needed a distractor, and quick. "So how was your movie, Dad? Did you guys enjoy the American movie on Italian Mafias?"

"Yes son, _The Godfather_ was excellent. Tell me, did you meet anyone while you were out?"

"Not really." He was pretty sure his dad was the type to blow the whole dating thing out of proportion. He liked his children to be happy, but he wanted to meet and approve of the other person first, which usually meant, that person needed to meet the family before he accepted them. They did that with Ty, and he might want to do that with Cece, but it couldn't happen, because Tinka would blow a fuse.

Kashlack placed his rough hand upon Gunther's shoulder and gave him a firm shake, smiling in his typical fatherly way. "Gunther let me give you a tidbit of advice. I've been thinking about this for a while, and when you came to me today to ask for help regarding your sister, it showed me that you are becoming a man." Gunther raised up his eyebrows and glanced off awkwardly as his father raised up a hand and closed his fingers, emphasizing the power of growing into a man. "It made me think, some day you're going to become your own man, and you will meet people. I would hate for you to go without hearing my advice. When meeting someone, forming a relationship of any kind, learn about them not only from the person themselves, but see what the people that know them say."

"Oh, that's actually good advice. You mean like when dating someone, or just any random relationship?"

"I'm referring to any relationship, but dating is…" Kashlack rubbed his chin and started walking around the couch. "If you ever date someone, a good way to surprise them by finding what they like, the key is to listen to them when they talk. When not them, talk to their friends, talk to their family, be interested in them and bring yourself to good terms with all of them, that way, more people will like you and more people will support your relationship."

More good advice, and of course, he would take it to heart. If he understood his father correctly, he was saying to become on friendly terms with those such as Rocky, Flynn, Ty, Deuce, and so on. Not a difficult task, but a challenge in itself. Kashlack circled back around and returned his hands to Gunther's shoulders. Gunther choked up as he met his father's serious, wise eyes.

"If you truly wish to impress a person, truly wish to prove to them that you care, then show interest not only in _them_, but show interest in their friends. Show interest in their family. Treat them like they are a part of your own family, and this person will be thrilled in you." It wouldn't be hard to be friends with Ty, they had already formed some kind of friendship. Even Deuce talked to him from time to time, the difficult ones would Be Cece's brother, and Rocky. Flynn was just naturally protective of both his mother and sister. Rocky, oh she hated him, and spent the majority of the dance thing, laughing at both of them. She would be near impossible!

"So I'm only having this conversation with you on a hypothetical basis, but…" He rubbed his chin and leaned his body backwards, hoping to curb any suspicions from his dad. "Hypothetically speaking, what if you were dating someone and…well, let's take Mom for example. What if her best friend had hated your guts? What would you have done?" Kashlack pressed his palms together and exhaled slowly.

"Your mother was a _bit_ of a different case, Gunther. You know the story." Yes, he heard it every time they had guests over. His dad was just overly proud of the whole 'winning the princess' thing. "However if it were more of a modern thing, such as today, I might suggest sucking up to the best friend." He scrunched his face and tried to imagine kissing up to Rocky. The next thing he imagined was Rocky punching him in the face and storming off. "The best thing someone can do is be friendly to someone. All you have to know is _try_…For instance, if you were with someone, they would be more impressed with you _trying_ to be friendly with the people in their lives, rather than whether or not you were actually close to them."

"Well Dad, I'll certainly keep your advice in mind, but just look at me." He chuckled in vain and pointed to the glittery outfit. "I don't think I'd be getting a girlfriend anytime soon looking like this. As long as Tinka and I are acting like conjoined twins, it's hopeless. Everyone makes fun of me, which I'm not surprised of. I'm starting to think I'd wind up joining Bob in the old country, actually."

Kashlack shook his head and waved his hand through the air, groaning in frustration. "Ah you know that won't happen. We are exiled from there. Just be true to yourself, be who you want to be, not who your sister wants you to be, and you'll go far in life." Gunther narrowed his eyes and spat out his irritation.

"Yeah, thanks Dad, I kind of need a backbone for that." Kashlack folded his arms and tilted his head to the right.

"I remember when you and Tinka were just eight years old. Five when we came to America. She became homesick and ill, so you started to do everything with her, dress as her…Inseparable, but a bit of the unhealthy inseparability. This carried over into your teen years, and it pains me to see what it has done to you." He bounced his eyebrows and felt a churning inside as he recalled the memory. He'd lost a lot of life over the years, but it wasn't Tinka's fault, it was just that he wanted to make her happy. This cost him friends, and kept him from feeling happy, and made him grow up with a major identity crisis. "But it's also pained me to see the effect it has had on Tinka, she has become so dependent on you that she hardly knows what to do with herself if either you're not around or someone isn't paying her any attention. If you're going to separate yourself from that, you need to be careful. Don't tear yourself apart like you'd tear piece of paper, do not do that to your sister."

"I'll try not to, but I have no idea how to go about that."

"How about you try to slowly involve her in new things, have her try to do stuff on her own for a period of time. Ease her into her own individuality. It worked out when she dated Ty Blue for that day." Very true, and very easily _said_, not easily _done_.

"Tinka likes to control the situation dad, you're forgetting that."

"So when that happens remind her in a gentle way that it is best that she not control the situation. I'm well aware it's a difficult task, but as her brother, it's your responsibility to look out for her. However, as a man, it is also your responsibility to be your own person. You can do one or the other, and you can do _both_ without crashing. You just need to find a way to do that. I'm sure within time you will."

"Maybe…"

"Oh my son…" Kashlack put his hands to his hips and shook his head slowly, chuckling to himself. He then turned and began walking towards the kitchen, stopping for just a moment. "By the way Gunther, Vatalihootsit day is coming up in a month." He froze and began to pale, he hated that holiday. Not because of the holiday itself, it had a good concept, inviting your enemies over for a day and both sides putting down their grievances for the time. No, he hated it for the memory he had of every single year. Whenever they invited someone over, his dad would retell the story of how he and Squitza met and fell for each other, they would have some food that typically the guests hated, and then after the day was over, the enemies went on to make fun of him and his entire family.

"Oh. Great. I can't wait." He mustered a fake smile and watched his father tilt his head back and laugh. After a second, he glanced over his shoulder and wagged his eyebrows.

"Son, you should consider inviting Rocky and _Cece_ on that day. Think about it, you have a month to decide on it." His eyes grew wide as his father slowly left the room. Why was it he felt like his dad had an underlying motive besides the _enemy_ thing? Plus, inviting Cece over to the house? It scared him, although Rocky may act worse for all he knew. Hell it was putting Cece and himself right in the middle of danger zone, everyone they _didn't_ want to find out about a relationship would be coming into contact right there. He'd have to talk to her about this, maybe even come up with a plan to appear extra snippy at each other. He might also have to introduce her to that Goolasto food beforehand. Hell, make it for her family or something. This was going to be rough.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and spun around, nearly jumping out of his skin. He was both scared and relieved to see Tinka. "Don't do that, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I was worried about you, you were gone a long time. Missed a great movie."

"Yeah, it's a shame. I suppose I'll catch it another time." Tinka pressed her lips together and lifted her shoulders. "By the way, Dad wants us to invite Cece and Rocky to Vatalihoosit day next month." Tinka's jaw dropped and she immediately began shuddering.

"Ugh, why _them?_ I can think of plenty other enemies I'd rather be with." Tinka shook her head and threw her hands up, laughing slightly. "Oh well! I have a month to work on our outfits!" He frowned and glanced up towards the ceiling as Tinka smiled and began circling him. "Maybe something yellow, something that tells the world we are twins."

"The world already _knows_ we're twins, Tinka." He rolled his eyes and turned around to face her. She pouted her lip and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow high on her forehead.

"I just want us to match like always, don't you? Or do you not like my outfits? Go on, be honest, I can take it." She lowered her arms and closed her eyes, as if bracing for impact. He lifted his finger and breathed in slowly, eyeing her. His heart was breaking a little and she began to tap her foot anxiously on the floor. He glanced past her and saw his dad leaning against the kitchen doorway frame, watching with interest. He couldn't do it. He lowered his hand and bowed his head.

"I didn't mean it like that Tinka, you know I adore the outfits…"

"Ooh!" She clapped her hands and hugged his neck. "I'll find something perfect for us, Gunther. I promise! It'll be just like the Old Country."

"Y-Yeah…" He exhaled slowly and met his father's gaze. The man shook his head with disappointment and walked off. It was hard feeling like the normal one in the family. He just didn't want Tinka breaking down or getting pissed off with him. "So, any news?"

"Oh yes, I got a text from Gary Wilde, apparently for the fifteenth anniversary of Shake it Up, Chicago, some older dancers are coming. Two dancers will get a chance to dance with Ronnie and Angie from fifteen years ago!"

"That's fantastic!"

"Yes, apparently Gary's tallying up America's votes." Gunther nodded slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. He would love to have that opportunity, and thinking on it, he was already imagining himself dancing on that stage with Cece in his arms. If anyone should be up there, it was her. "So, what do you say we try and convince Gary to get us that spot? Huh, huh?" He frowned and felt the sting of irritation. What was her plan this time? "I say we kiss up to him for the next few days, and when it comes time for the vote to be announced, we ask him to let us do the dance."

"Tinka. That's a bit underhanded, don't you think?" She frowned and crossed her arms, huffing as she turned to the side.

"Well if you don't want to dance, I won't make you."

"I think being fair will be the best thing to do."

"Well you can do that, but I'm going to do it my way. I wish you'd join me though. I thought we were in this together?" He closed his hands and bowed his head, they were _so close_, and then she blew it.

"Yeah. Yeah we are. May as well."

"Great!" He closed his eyes as she walked off. After a minute, he lifted his head up and begged the powers that be to strike him down now.

* * *

Okay for those of you who are probably not letting me know how you like the story, because maybe it's in Gunther's perspective. Keep in mind: The perspectives do alternate, BUT CECE'S perspective will become the main one as of Chapter 6.


	5. Protective Best Friend

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Protective Best Friend)

Gunther let out a pained shout as he found himself pressed against a locker with Rocky gripping his wrists behind his back with her strong right hand, and her left hand pressing his face against the cold steel. "Did you think I forgot what you did to Cece at the dance, Gunther? Humiliating her like that? Embarrassing her! We tried to be nice, to do the right thing, and you and your sister laugh in her face!" He groaned and moved his eyes towards the locker, mumbling as he tried to figure out if he was bleeding in anyway. The openings at the top of the locker were digging into his face.

So he made the mistake of trying to strike a conversation with Rocky while she was still fuming over how the dance ended up. His gut feeling was that he ought to at least wait for her the whole thing to blow over. "Look, I'm sorry, I made a mistake! Okay?" She was stronger than she looked, but that was probably due to the karate lessons she took some time ago.

"You have a lot of nerve, Gunther. The whole 'I hate you, you hate me' thing is _getting old_. Yes Cece made a mistake, but you didn't have to go and ruin the whole school dance for her. You didn't have to force her to wear that god awful dress, and you _certainly_ didn't have to mess with her emotions the way you did." She pushed his wrists into his lower back, causing him to groan. The pain shot up his spine and rang out into his limbs. He could pull away, but he had a feeling that he brought this upon himself. He didn't know Rocky had been _this _angry.

"Rocky!" Cece's voice rang out and Gunther grimaced, he was both relieved and ashamed that she was here to see this. Relieved, because she could at least calm Rocky down a bit, but ashamed, because he was getting his ass kicked by a girl who typically _didn't_ like to get into fights. "What are you doing?" Within seconds, Rocky was off him. Finally free, he turned around and rubbed his neck, then felt his stinging face to see if there were any marks or cuts.

Cece was holding Rocky back with her arms around her waist. He felt the girl's poisonous glare on his face and swallowed hard as he met her dangerous eyes. "Don't think this ends here, Gunther." She shook her finger at him and growled.

"Rocky, it's _over_. The thing at the dance doesn't bother me anymore!" Rocky pulled away from her and huffed. Gunther breathed in heavily as she glared daggers at him. Maybe he could move her onto another subject, and fast. He dusted off his shirt and cleared his throat.

"Uh…so you know the big fifteenth anniversary thing going on?" The girls lifted their eyebrows and nodded in reply. Rocky's face softened up and he began to release his muscles, hoping he wasn't entering into as false sense of security. "Well, as you know Gary's having people vote who gets to dance with Ronnie and Angie…"

"Yeah," Rocky titled her head and started taping her foot impatiently. "We know this." He breathed in and looked to Cece, he truly felt she deserved to be up there. This was one of the few times he wasn't being tagged by his sister, so he could actually help them out a bit. "What's the big deal?"

"Well…Tinka's trying to suck up to Gary so we can win a spot." He tugged on his jacket and met Rocky's eyes. She did not appear amused. "Just don't tell her I told you that, but no one would blame you if you wanted to try and counter that." She scoffed and looked away.

"I don't do underhanded deals, Gunther." With that, she walked off. Cece looked around, ensuring that no one else was nearby and Rocky was gone. Once the coast was clear, she moved over to Gunther. He was back up against the locker, the right side of his face did have two scratches just beneath his eye, and a very light bruising. Cece reached up and tenderly touched the scratches. He winced at the touch and chuckled softly as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry about Rocky. You know she's not normally like that." Hence why he just nearly crapped his pants, he'd never seen _Rocky_ so enraged. "She's just having a really bad day, that's all. Don't take it to heart."

"What? After that? No, of course I wouldn't take it to heart…" Cece laughed at his sarcasm, which made him smile. He liked a girl with a good sense of humor. "I'll be all right, just a little embarrassed you had to see that."

"Well don't be. Anyway, I think I have some Neosporin in my purse." He raised his eyebrow as she took off her purse and started digging through it. "Ah here we go, antibiotic. Hydrogen peroxide too." He was astonished when she pulled out a cotton swab, hydrogen peroxide, and antibiotic gel.

"You actually carry that around with you?"

"Yeah, you never know when you're going to need it." He lifted his shoulders and winced as she touched the hydrogen peroxide to the cuts below his eye. It was burning and stinging more than he thought it would! She pulled the swab away and glanced back with a shocked expression. "That actually hurt?" Not nearly as much as his pride.

"I feel like if I say _no_, you're going to know I'm lying." She chuckled and tossed the swab in a nearby wastebasket. She leaned in close and blew on the scratches. His cheeks turned red as her warm, minty breath washed over his face. His heart raced in his chest and the painful sting of the scratches faded away in an instant. "All right, that should dry up the peroxide, so…" He watched carefully as she started to apply the ointment to the scratches, smoothing it gently over the scratch with her finger.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She pushed the ointment back into her purse and glanced at him, raising her eyebrows up. "So, what were you saying about Tinka and Gary?"

"She wants to try to kiss up to him so we get the dance, but I don't know…I think you and Rocky would be better fit."

"Well, I _could_ always offer to wash Gary's car for a month."

"Yeah, that never hurts." Did he really just suggest she cheat to get the dance? Well, what did it matter anyway? It was only one dance "By the way, in about a month, my dad apparently wants us to invite you and Rocky to the Vatalihoosit Day holiday…" Cece leaned towards the right and gave him an odd look. Clearly she didn't understand. It wasn't really a huge surprise, of course. "In the old country, that's where you invite your enemies over and for that day, the enemy bond goes away and you have to be nice to each other for a while."

"Oh no." She rubbed her chin and started to pace, squinting her eyes in thought. "How are we going to do that when we're trying to keep it from _everyone_ there that we're dating?"

"My thought was acting harsher than usual." She raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "See the thing is, my father reads into things more than anything. If we just act like we dislike each other like we do in front of Tinka and Rocky, he might catch something. Whether it's how we look at one another, our body language, whatever it is, so we would literally have to put ourselves on edge…give him a convincing act."

"You think he's already suspicious somehow?"

"The way he said 'consider inviting Rocky and Cece', I think he might think something's up. Not sure."

"So we have to literally act like we hate each other…" She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the locker beside him, crossing her arms. "I don't really want to do that."

"Well I don't know, maybe we don't have to." He sympathized with her not wanting to act cruel to one another, but it was hard to think of any way around this. Although, they did have a month to figure things out. "We a month to figure the whole thing out. There's also something I think you should get used to, and that's the traditional feast item…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's called 'Goolasto', and what it is, is basically goose…llama…stuffed into an ostrich." Cece cleared her throat and glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? That sounds…I'm not sure how that sounds really."

"It tastes better than it sounds." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"The recipe. You should try it. See how you like it, and you'll be prepared when we eat it."

"You don't sound convinced that it's very good."

"It depends really. I think it's all right, until you get to certain things like the eyeballs." He paused for a minute and watched her reading over the recipe. She grimaced at one part, then hummed at another. He was beginning to sweat, hoping that she wouldn't be turned off by this, or by his family. "I hope this isn't going to turn you away…"

"Huh?" She glanced up and pulled the corner of her lips back. "Have more confidence, Gunther. I'm giving you a chance because I like you. I think it'll be nice to meet your family and participate in some of your traditions, even _if_ they seem odd. Such as this Goose, llama, ostrich thing." He smiled at her and breathed in slowly

"Glad to hear that. Anyway I was wondering something."

"What?"

"You do jog, but at the same time, I think you said once you don't like to sweat, so that is a bit confusing."

"I don't like to sweat during school. When I'm jogging, or dancing, I'm prepared for it."

"Ah." She folded up the paper and pushed it into her pocket.

"I'm going to go catch up with Rocky, you should probably find Tinka." He nodded and smiled as she gave him a quick hug. "I'll talk to you later, all right? Also, I'll try to try and make this recipe at some point of time…not sure how successful I'll be. I'll get Flynn to try it out too."

"That ought to be interesting. You'll have to let me know what you guys think of it." Well, he was pretty certain now he didn't have to be afraid of her possibly turning away from him due to the strange food and cultural stuff. Maybe she would actually stick around.

"I'll do that. Bye for now." She waved him off and rushed off in the direction that Rocky had hurried off moments before. He watched her in a daze, and slowly started making his way in the other direction. Eventually he bumped into Tinka, who looked terribly upset.

"Gunther, where were you? I was looking all over. What happened to your face!" He lifted his hand and waved her off.

"I bumped into something, nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get to class."

"Yeah, okay…"

* * *

So I'm putting up two chapters for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Though, give me some input, let me know what you liked, what you didn't like. Let's hear it folks ^_^**  
**


	6. Scared of Lonely

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: The title of this chapter is the title of a song. Up to you to check out the song. "Scared of Lonely" by Beyoncé.

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE- Okay so here's the deal, they story may find it's own path a lot sooner than expected. It will follow the Vatalihootsit episode, _but_ after that there's not a whole lot I can do with quite a bit of episodes. The story is leading me on it's own path already (I'm like several chapters written already. Putting it bluntly, I'm _past_ the Vatalihootsit episode chapters. I've got stuff going on in the story that's already making it into something even more spectacular, including some drama with ex-boyfriends, family drama with Rocky, and Gunther possibly trying out for the school's baseball team...lots of stuff. YOU'RE going to enjoy it, I'm sure ^_^.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Scared of Lonely)

"What was that, Rocky?" Cece met wither her best friend outside the first period classroom, her eyebrows were flat and her eyes were narrow. She didn't want to make Rocky think something was up by defending Gunther, but she wanted answers. Rocky folded her arms over and lifted her eyebrows. "You never do that, at least I've never seen you attack one of the twins. I thought _I_ was the troublemaking one?"

"Well there's a first time for everything. I mean hey, Gunther humiliated you in front of the entire school." Cece closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She didn't feel any kind of anger towards Gunther, or even Tinka, because she understood the situation a little better now. Unfortunately she couldn't explain it to Rocky, which wasn't exactly a _good_ thing, she usually told her everything. Though now, she could see why telling Rocky about Gunther would be bad, the girl might really flip her lid! "I'm not sorry for trying to protect you."

"I think I can take…" She paused and Rocky's eyebrows moved inwards, her lips curved down and her hands moved to her hips. "Never mind…just remember _you_ were the one that set me up with him in the first place. Not to mention, you were laughing it up the entire time." Rocky turned her eyes away for a moment and Cece crossed her arms over her chest. "But why did you just flip your lid like that?"

"I was mad, Ty and I had an argument last night over something stupid, and I missed breakfast." She frowned and leaned against the wall next to her friend, it was a good idea to switch topics right about now and avoid suspicion. She wanted so badly to tell Rocky, it hurt to keep this news from her, but after the little display earlier, she knew now was a bad time.

"Sounds rough. What's been going on?"

"Just some crap at home. Dad's been away on business, Mom's getting agitated with him, and then Ty's spending all night coming up with raps. Keeping me up at night." She shook her head and sighed. "Not important. Let's talk the big generation dance. Wouldn't you love to dance with the first generation dancers?"

"Of course!" Cece grinned deviously, already thinking of possible ways to convince Gary to give them the dance. Rocky stared at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow, as though she already knew what she was thinking.

"You're not doing _anything _underhanded right? This is going to be a fair fight. No trying to persuade Gary…"

"Right. I won't do that." Rocky chuckled and looked off to the distance. Cece's lips thinned and her shoulders slumped as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She was thinking about the recipe Gunther had given her. She'd love to introduce the food to Flynn, he was _always_ her best go-to person, dishing out nothing but the blunt truth.

In the silence, she heard a sob coming from the bathrooms nearby. She raised an eyebrow and looked to her right. "Hey Rocky, hold on a bit, I'm going to check something out."

"All right…"

"Thanks." She turned and made her way into the ladies room. She poked her head around the corner and frowned. Tinka was standing in front of a mirror, wiping her eyes. _"Gunther said she was bipolar…brought on by homesickness as a child. I wonder…" _She'd spent so much time with her cousin, René when they were younger, that she had a pretty clear-cut method of talking to someone who was bipolar.

Bipolar disorder was more of a manic-depression which causes extreme shifts in emotional states. Communicating with someone who has it can be frustrating, she knew this, and she also knew that in order to communicate, there were various things to keep in mind. Sometimes the person with Bipolar would have their "high" states, where they were extremely happy and extremely carefree, then there were the "low" states, self explanatory. With Bipolar, there were various golden rules, for one, never take what they say personally.

The person will say or do things in an episode that may hurt, and chances are they might not remember it later on. To take what they do or say personally, it would only be you with the hard feelings and they won't know just what they did. They likely wouldn't be in total control. It was also better to be proactive, to show you cared, rather than being reactive to the person having an episode. To react, could risk throwing them into a further episode.

Fortunately, her cousin was older, and was well versed in the condition. When she spoke with René, she was taught three _major _points, in case she found herself with anyone else that had Bipolar disorder. Step one, it was important to educate oneself about the disorder, to understand it and distinguish when comments or actions were simply a product of the condition. Knowledge in the subject reduced stress and frustration, as well. One could also be insightful enough to recognize the extreme mood shifts, in Bipolar, it could happen at any time.

Another golden rule to remember, was taking them very seriously. _One in five people with Bipolar Disorder will commit suicide, according to the National Institute of Mental Health_. If encountering an individual with Bipolar talking openly about suicide, a good option is to contact their counselor if they have one, or call the Suicide Prevention Lifeline.

_ Third and Finally_.She heard her cousin's voice in her head and leaned back against the wall, taking in a deep breath. _Know the points of good communication._ People with Bipolar disorder can experience stress when they have difficulty understanding what is being said, or what is expected of them. It's a common risk factor for relapse, and therefore, knowing the elements of good communication was always critical when talking to someone with Bipolar. _According to BC Partners for Mental Health and Addiction, good communication includes: clear and concise sentences. Talking in a calm, pleasant voice, and displaying a willingness to listen._ More than ever, non verbal communication, also known as body language, was exceptionally crucial. Just as crucial as verbal communication.

"Okay," she whispered, running her hands through her hair. She started moving towards Tinka, curious as to what was wrong. "Tinka? Why are you crying?" The girl tensed and looked over at her with a mild sneer. From sadness to anger, a matter of seconds. Cece lifted her hands up and smiled gently. _Don't react in defense._ "Are you okay?"

"No I am not. Gunther hates me!"

"Does he? Why's that?" Tinka's face fell and her eyes dropped to the ground. Cece knew Gunther didn't _hate_ his sister, he was just trying to become his own person, but he _needed_ to be careful.

"He blew off our plans Saturday, and then this morning he wouldn't tell me why or how he got hurt."

"I don't think he hates you, you're his sister. I don't know much about his blowing off your plans, but I'm sure he didn't tell you how he got himself hurt in order to spare you some grief or irritation."

"Maybe." Tinka splashed some water onto her face and narrowed her eyes. "Why do _you_ care, anyway? But wait…what if Gunther met a girl!" Tinka gasped and her eyes started to widen. "No, if that happens, he'll leave me."

"I don't think he would do that, I'm sure he'd balance his time out." Cece ran her hands under the faucet, washing her own hands. "But if he _does_ ever meet a girl, or make new friends-"

"I don't think I could handle that. We've always done everything together. I make his outfits and he wears them because it reminds us of the old country." She frowned and turned her eyes to the sink. "I miss the old country, still. I wish we could go home, but Grandpa doesn't want us there."

"Your grandpa?"

"Mom's royalty, but her dad wasn't happy with her when she met our father. They kicked her from the throne, and then after we were born, mom still refused to turn away…so her dad went to extremes and exiled us all. Gunther and I were only five." Cece gasped softly and felt her heart cry out to them, it was a terrible thing to hear, she couldn't understand a person who would disown their own children. She was surprised to hear that Gunther and Tinka descended from royalty, but that wasn't such a pressing matter.

"Do you think Gunther deserves to have other friends?"

"Not if they get in between us!"

"What about when you dated Ty? Were you happy?" Tinka's eyes lit up with joy. She turned to Cece with a big grin. Cece smiled back, happy that she reached _something_. Or, she assumed she did.

"Ty was amazing, I couldn't be happier about how that date went, but I was worried Gunther might not want me spending all my time with a boyfriend, so I didn't pursue a second date."

"I think if it makes you happy, you should date. Don't you think Gunther would want you to be happy?"

"Yes. I would want him to be happy too, but I don't know what I would do if he stopped spending time with me."

"He doesn't seem like the type that would stop spending time with you completely. He seems like an honest, genuine person, and a good brother."

"He is. When we were young, I lost my favorite toy, and he went out of his way to find it for me. Just the thought of his moving on terrifies me." Her expression turned to terror in an instant and Cece pushed her hands down in the air, a calming gesture.

"There's no reason to be afraid, but I can understand the anxiety. It's always scary to think of those you know moving on in life, but it happens. I know I won't always have Rocky with me, as much as it hurts, it's the truth. At the same time, I don't know that for a fact." Tinka's eyebrows rose in the middle and her lips thinned. "When there's a strong bond between two people, you always find your way back to them. However, when there's a family bond…well look at it like this, I know that even though Flynn may move on and have his friends and the things he does…but I will _never_ lose him because he's my brother. Whenever we're at home, we do things together, when we're out and about, I bring him along sometimes on the things I do. Not all the time, because I understand as he does that both of us have our lives that make us have to take time apart…but Tinka, separation can be a very healthy part of life, as long as there is also the balance of time spent with one another. It promotes growth, and can form a very strong bond."

"You think so? He doesn't have a lot of friends…"

"Maybe let him spread his wings a little. Don't you think someone who cares so much about you, and has done so much for you, deserves some friends too?"

"Yes. Do you really think he'd spend time with me?"

"You're his sister, how could he _not_ spend time with you? Either way, space is healthy, and both of you need to expand a bit." Cece pulled a few napkins from the napkin dispenser and started drying off her hands. She caught Tinka watching her with a frown, and smiled at her. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"I've been thinking. You're going to hate me for this, but it's better you hate me and not Gunther." She raised an eyebrow, suspecting Tinka may be about to tell her about the dance. The girl had a guilty look in her eyes, and wasn't making eye contact. "The whole dance, the dress, the way he acted…it was all a setup. I didn't want another girl to get close to him, so I made him do all the things that he did at the dance, and even had him break up with you. I was mad about our cousin, and I was mad at you."

She felt her heart sink just a moment, but was relieved to hear the major reason for Tinka's actions. "Because you thought I was getting too close to Gunther?"

"I'm not going to let a woman steal my brother away from me."

"That's really troubling you, huh?"

"Yeah…I mean, what if he meets someone who doesn't like me? What if she keeps him away from me!" Cece tilted her head to the right and frowned. She wouldn't keep Gunther from Tinka, in fact, she'd probably push for him to balance out time for himself, friends, and Tinka. Spending time with his sister would be crucial, but he did need that healthy balance.

"What if he found a girl that cared about you and showed an interest in your home culture and whatnot?"

"That might not be too bad." Cece's heart lifted and she leaned her shoulder against the wall. She did know what country the twins came from, they told her once long ago. She pushed one hand into her pocket and curled her fingers around the folded recipe.

"You know, I uh…found a recipe for a dish over in your country. Maybe you'd like to help me make it after school?"

"Eh…" Tinka scoffed slightly and put her hand to Cece's shoulder. "Me, eating dinner with _you_ at your house? You're insane! I'm going to class." Cece chuckled as Tinka left the bathroom. She bowed her head and slowly smiled, overall, she thought it was a good conversation. She would have to call up René later and tell him about the experience. It was her first time really conversing with someone who had Bipolar, besides him. She didn't need to give details, but she wanted to know if she handled it appropriately.

She had been nervous about saying the wrong thing, but the important thing was keeping her calm, which she did do. Tinka didn't blow up or have any sort of episode, so that was a plus. Being dyslexic as she was, it was a bit difficult to read and comprehend certain things, so René was her best source of education on Bipolar Disorder. Perhaps she could teach Gunther a thing or two about it.

* * *

So what did you think of the conversation?


	7. Feasting

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: So as of this chapter, I am changing the title of the story to match this _amazing_ song that I think fits the story better than the prior title, "Flames of Love" sung by Fancy.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Feasting)

At home, Cece eyed the oven anxiously, the dish was almost fully prepared. Some of the ingredients had been a bit hard to find, but she was hoping it was worth it. She looked to Flynn, who was playing a video game with Henry. The two boys had no idea what they were about to eat, and neither did she. When she realized she had to boil the actual _eyes_ of the animal in hot water, she was a bit concerned. She still didn't understand how the hell she managed to stuff a goose inside a llama, and then stuff that into an ostrich. All in all, she was pretty certain her first attempt at cooking the dish was going to be terrible. She was eager to try it though, a little frightened, but eager because it was a part of Gunther's heritage.

She watched her brother with a subtle smile and closed her eyes, her entire world revolved around him. Literally. When it came to secrets, things that she didn't want people to know about, there was one thing more impacting than her relationship with Gunther. That secret was of their mother, of her living arrangements.

For a year now, they kept up a pretty good act, even Rocky didn't know the truth. Their real mother was killed while on duty, she was trying to stop a bank robbery and had been fatally shot. It crushed her heart even thinking about it. That day she'd been approached by Georgia, a social worker, who gave them two options. One, they could either go to live with their father in Florida, or she could apply for emancipation.

Emancipation of minors is a legal mechanism in which a minor is freed from control of their own parents or guardians, as well as parents or guardians were freed from responsibility towards the minor. The minor was free to legally own land, live responsibly almost as if an adult themselves, so long as they were self supportive and functional. By emancipation, Cece was granted many rights, and one of those was, custody of her baby brother. She had a steady flow of income from Shake it Up, Chicago!

She became emancipated and was using her earned money to take care of Flynn, pay rent, pay bills, and make sure there was some being saved up. The reason she never told anyone, such as Rocky herself, was she didn't want people making a big deal out of it. Rocky was one to make a big deal. She just wanted to act like everything was normal, and with that desire, they had Georgia visit every once in a while, to pretend that she was their mother. Was she proud of it? No.

Their father was a negligent asshole, which was the exact reason their mother divorced him in the first place. He didn't care about them, didn't even send them money, or bother coming up for his ex-wife's funeral. By that respect, Cece wanted nothing to do with him, but had a sinking feeling it would be only a matter of time before the man tried to fight for custody of Flynn. He couldn't get her, as she was emancipated, but if he wanted, he could try for Flynn. She'd fight him with everything she had.

No way, was she giving up her little brother.

"When is dinner going to be done?" Flynn asked, still keeping his eyes glued to the television. Cece leaned forward against her kitchen counter and lifted her eyebrows, smirking slightly. The food still had another ten minutes to go.

"Relax Flynn, it'll be done soon. We're having, uh…_Goolasto._" Flynn and Henry both paused and looked over at her curiously, their expressions nearly sent her into a laughing fit. They looked like a mix between confused and terrified, but also with a little bit of concern in their eyes. "Don't ask, I can't tell you." The two boys exchanged glances, then returned to their video game, pressing the buttons awkwardly. She didn't think it was so bad, she was looking forward to trying the food.

While waiting, she decided to call up Gary. Shake it Up was live on Sunday nights, but rehearsals were often throughout the week. "Hey Gary?" She moved over to the stove while holding the phone in her right hand, and opening the stove with her left, to look inside at what was cooking. Steam rolled out from inside and wafted up into the air. There was enough that Georgia could have some when she got off work tonight. "You're announcing the ones who are dancing with Ronnie and Angie this Sunday, right?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering…do you think maybe, you could let Rocky and I do it? We really want to be able to dance with the legends!" She closed the oven door and grinned hopefully.

"I don't know Cece, I'm giving everyone a fair shake, and-"

"I'll wash your car for a month!" Where the heck did that come from? Well, it was true, she would do that if he wanted her to. She heard him gasp out his surprise, and without missing a beat, he responded.

"I'll do it!"

"Thank you Gary, you won't be disappointed!" She laughed heartily and hung up the phone. When she turned around, Flynn was staring at her and shaking his head. "What?"

"Did you just bribe your boss to landing you the generation dance?"

"Yep." The oven went off and Cece quickly grabbed her oven mitts. When she started to pull out the large combined birds, Flynn's eyes winded in shock. Henry walked over and exclaimed as Cece set the stuffed birds on the counter. "And here is dinner. But first…" She grabbed the pot of eyes, which basically looked like eggs now, and brought it over. It was a large Crockpot full of boiling water. She used a ladle to grab a few eyes and decorated the bird with them.

"Holy! _Eyeballs_?" Henry gagged and Cece rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling nervously. For all she know they were probably not bad. Hell, they were likely a delicacy in the old country. "This is what you're feeding us?" He turned to Flynn, who was still staring curiously at the food. "Flynn, I think your sister's finally lost it."

"Maybe I have lost it." Well she _was_ dating Gunther Hessenheffer, but she didn't think that was a bad thing at all. "I was informed that the Hessenheffers may be inviting Rocky and myself for some holiday feast they do. This is it." The food wasn't very big, due to the recipe being downsized for a group of three people, so she had a lot of extra stuff left over. "Llama, Goose, Ostrich…I think the most elegant food I've ever eaten was rabbit." Flynn put his arms on the counter and hummed.

"Do snails count? Remember when we went on a trip with René to Paris a couple years ago? We had all that French dining…although this is new. If _you're_ the one that has to eat it, why are you making it for us?" She shrugged and moved the pot to the sink, pouring the water down the drain.

"I needed some other taste testers besides myself, and you will eat it. I didn't just slave over a hot stove and oven for you two to run off without at least _trying_ the food."

"Okay, question." Flynn raised an eyebrow and looked up, meeting her eyes. She read well into the suspicious expression on his face and glanced down at the meat. "Since when, and _why_ do you care enough to make some food that Gunther and Tinka would eat? You and Rocky seem pretty anti-Hessenheffer."

"Well…" She didn't have a good answer to that, at least nothing Flynn would accept. She wouldn't say she was anti-Hessenheffer at all, the family seemed to be decent now that she understood a thing or two about them. Plus she really did like Gunther, he truly did impress her the other night. "They suggested I 'get used to' the food." Yes, that worked. She pushed her hands along the counter and smiled awkwardly. Flynn was smart enough to tell when she was lying, so hopefully he wasn't able to see through the façade right now. "Anyway, grab some plates, it's time to eat."

Henry sighed and pulled some plates from the pantry. "All right. Do we have to eat the eyeballs?" He gazed worriedly at the food, where Flynn was already starting to plate his.

"I don't know about you," Flynn commented. "I'm going to _try_ them." He placed an eyeball on top of his meat and walked over to the table. With a sigh, Henry did the same. Cece took a few seconds to plate her food, pondering whether or not there was any health codes for kids that she was breaking.

When she moved to the seat, Flynn had already taken a bite and appeared highly enthusiastic about taking a second bite. She watched with amusement as he continued eating, she never expected he'd be so into it. Henry was watching, slightly horrified, but he hadn't actually eaten first. With a shrug, she took a bite of her own plate and began chewing.

It was very tender, and the three layered, small bite that she'd cut into a tiny square, had a very nice texture. The outer layer felt almost like the skin of rotisserie chicken, and the llama meat was amazingly soft! Of course, the goose was a bit fatty, she'd done her best to cut off as much fat as she could when she cleaned the meat, but as with duck, you couldn't always get _all_ the fat. Fortunately, there wasn't much goose, there was much more llama than goose, and the ostrich was treated as turkey. The item labeled "rabbit sweat", which she had to find at a special store, seemed more like olive oil than anything. It likely was, but at the same time, it seemed to really sweeten things up, while also making the meat truly tender and melt-in-mouth soft.

"This is pretty good!" Cece exclaimed with her mouth full. She could definitely get used to this food. Although the eyeball was going to be tricky, only for the appearance. It was hard to think about shoving an eye with a blue iris and black pupil into her mouth. Chances were, she shouldn't bring the eye towards her while it was 'looking' at her. "Henry, how is the meat?"

"I'm trying it, but I'm trying to calculate if scientifically it's safe." Henry's fork was shaking in his hand as he brought the meat to his mouth. He was eyeing a portion of goose fat. Cece rolled her eyes and twirled her fork around in her fingers.

"Just try it, it's actually not bad. People eat it Sviederbach…" She wasn't sure she said the name correctly, it sounded like _seeder _and _Bach_, as in Johannes Bach. The country, from what she asked the school librarian about, was apparently formed a few centuries prior when Sweden and Germany had a war going on. A small group of aristocrats of a neutral party formed a treaty that the neutral citizens would join together and form a country of their own. Eventually it came to pass that the country was known as Sviederbach, and they would have a king.

Of course, the kingship was much like a dynasty. The succeeding king, or queen, if there were no sons, was to be a direct relative of the bloodline. The succeeding king or queen must marry a noble, an aristocrat, or one of their direct servants if they so chose. If they did not, they gave up their seat on the throne, and the prior King was to reign until an appropriate heir was found.

There were, however, rare cases, in which the children of the one who gave up the throne had to take up the throne. This was in the event that there were absolutely no others remaining, and it only happened one time in the entire history of Sviederbach. Kings were careful to have multiple children in order to avoid it happening again.

Henry bit into his meat and chewed it very slowly. Cece and Flynn watched closely as his pace quickened. He must have taken damn near twenty chews before swallowing. "Whoa that was amazing!" Cece smirked proudly and leaned forward, holding onto her fork, which she stuck into her meat.

"That'll teach you, don't knock it till you try it." She and Flynn both forked an eyeball and held it up. "Now, let's try this." Henry began to pale as he stared down at the eyeball on his plate. He slowly took the eyeball and lifted it up, turning his head away fearfully.

"It's staring at me…"

"So turn it away," Flynn suggested. "Come on everyone, cheers!" He moved his fork and eyeball to the center. The others followed suit and pulled away. Cece pondered over hers and tilted her head to the right, she was mildly disgusted, but at the same time, intrigued.

As her mind started to wonder, she thought about the meaning of Vatalihootsit Day. Was it a holiday like Independence Day was? Symbolizing the day two neutral parties of two warring countries came together?

She shook her head and closed her eyes as she brought the eyeball to her quivering lips. This, she'd never tried before, and was a bit nervous to eat it. Would it be wet and slimy? Would it riddled with something she wouldn't want in her body? She didn't know, but this was now or never. She didn't need to be disgusted by the feast, she wanted to impress Gunther's family. This, of course, would be hard if she was pretending to hate them.

As she opened her lips, she slid the round delicacy into her mouth, sliding her moist lips over the surprisingly dry exterior. She hummed and rolled it around with her tongue, a disturbing thought in her mind, but helpful in getting accustomed to it. She clicked it in between her teeth and inhaled deeply, this was 'make it or break it' time. She was going to do her best not to throw up, and by doing that, she wasn't thinking about how it was an eyeball in her mouth. However, if anything oozed out of it, she was not going to be happy.

When she bit through the crunchy exterior, she was met with a gummy center. She lifted her eyebrows and began chewing. She wasn't sure how long she was chewing it for, but both Flynn and Henry had already moved back to the meat by the time she was finished.

To her astonishment, the food was excellent, even Flynn seemed unable to get enough. She had to tell Gunther! She cleared her throat and rose from the table. "If you two will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." The boys brushed her off with a hand wave and she quickly rushed towards the restroom. She pulled out her cell and dialed Gunther, he answered rather swiftly.

"What's up?"

"Gunther, I made that Goolasto, it was very good."

"You liked it? Awesome! Hey, Tinka said you talked to her today and didn't get into a fight. _Impressive_."

"Well…" She smirked with pride and blew onto her fingernails. "I did say I have a cousin with the same ailment."

"Hm…do they ever get over it?"

"It can get easier to control over time. A lot of time you have to go on anti-depressants. If she doesn't have a counselor, I recommend she find one. She seems afraid of change, and can't stand the thought of losing you."

"She wouldn't lose me."

"You know it, I know it, but she _doesn't_. That's the difference. She is also afraid of what might happen if you date…afraid of some woman stealing you up."

"What? I can't be happy and live my life?" His tone had a hint of irritation, one that could easily be missed by any average person. Yet, to someone with Bipolar, they could pick up on that in a heartbeat, and then they would have an episode.

"_Careful_, Gunther! It can be frustrating, but if you talk to her, you can't sound irritated with her. Also, those with Bipolar, I think I told you this, experience major, instantaneous mood swings. One second they're happy and giddy, the next they're sad and gloomy. Then a second after that they could be angry and vengeful."

"Yikes. All in one foul swoop?"

"Yep. Also, the clingy behavior would definitely have developed as a child. As a child, if she only had one dependency, one thing to fall back on, then it would become so constant that it would carry over through the years. Meaning, she's dependent upon _you_ because _you_ were that fallback."

There was a long pause, then Gunther spoke very silently. "Dad told me I needed to separate, but to do it slowly and carefully."

"That may be good advice, but at the same time, I think it could cause some serious question of character. To someone with Bipolar, you might run the risk of implying that you're losing interest, but it's better than being sudden. You need some boundaries. It's a learning process…"

"Yeah, I'll bet…are we still up for Saturday?"

"Yes, of course." Cece heard a quick knocking and looked up at the door as Flynn called for her.

"Are you done yet? Your plate's getting cold and I'm about to eat it for you! Are you on the phone?" She exhaled and spoke in swift, short breaths.

"I have to go. Flynn needs something."

"All right. Good to hear you enjoyed the feast."

She rubbed her hand on her stomach and slowly nodded. "I think I'm going to enjoy this Vatalihoosit Day. Well, as much as I can enjoy pretending to hate your guts, that is…" Scratch easy, this was going to be one hell of a bumpy ride.

* * *

So I propose a new challenge, in eight words or more, tell me what you thought XD. Ah I hope you liked it ^_^. Now what did you learn in this chapter? **  
**


	8. Dancing in the Moonlight

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Dancing in the Moonlight)

"I can't believe…" Gunther was panting heavily as he jogged behind Cece. "I'm actually saying this, but…you're wearing _me_ out." She glanced back at him, smirking in response. He wasn't out of shape or anything, but now he was figuring he probably needed to jog more often. She was going so fast that he practically had to run just to keep up. For a girl that didn't like sweating at school, she was truly getting down and dirty here.

He meshed his eyebrows together and gazed at her red ponytail bouncing with her every step. She was wearing a red sports bra, with a light pink spaghetti strap gown covering her upper body. She also had on red mini shorts with a Nike check on the right butt cheek. His cheeks burned as his eyes fell onto the check. The shorts were tight on her body. On both sides of the shorts was a white stripe that flowed down to a half circle. Her bare skin glinted in the moonlight. The sweat gave her skin an incredibly smooth look, he felt that if he held her, she'd be so slippery that she would glide right out of his arms.

Her ponytail swayed and brushed against her neck, with tiny strands of hair sticking to the back of her neck. His eyes followed her as she moved to the side a bit and slowly looked back at him. Her eyes dazzled him and her beautifully plump lips moved from a smile as she spoke to him. He wasn't hearing her, though. He was so dazed, he couldn't even focus on the beating of his own heart. Cece stopped moving and her face twisted in shock. "Gunther! Seriously, watch out for the-" He turned his head forward and his eyes widened just as he found himself colliding with a large tree that had grown into the trail. "-Tree…"

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, gazing up at the starry sky. Cece was kneeling beside him and had her hands upon his shoulders. She pressed her lips together and studied him. He started letting out a dazed chuckle as his eyes rolled back and shut. "You look lovely tonight, Cece."

"Gunther, are you okay? You hit that tree pretty hard." She put her hand to his forehead and he let out a slow breath. "Yeah it's a little red up there." He was beginning to become delirious. As he opened his eyes, everything appeared fuzzy to him. Cece seemed to have a purplish glow surrounding her.

"You really look radiant right now."

"And you're being very cheesy for someone who just slammed headfirst into a tree." His lips curled into a goofy grin as she started to help him sit up. He continued to gaze at her, half conscious.

"Do you know CPR? I might need some life support…" She raised an eyebrow and bowed her head, chuckling to herself.

"Yeah, you're fine." She rose to her feet, gripped his hand and pulled him up with a swift yank. He yelped in surprise and flashed a bright grin. "Hey Gunther, want me to slap you back into reality?" Her lips curved into a playful smirk. He felt her tap her palm upon the side of his face and brought his hand up to hers. He curled his fingers around her hand and fell into her stunning gaze. "What now?"

"I'm not so delirious at the moment, Cece." He lowered her hand, his heart was fluttering and he was truly walking on air. "Would you like to dance?"

"There's no music."

"Doesn't have to be. Just dancing beneath the stars. "She lifted her eyebrows and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You just bumped into a tree, and you're no longer shaken by it?"

"I have you right here, kind of puts the whole running into the tree out of my mind." She chuckled and lifted her shoulders. He really didn't want to sound like a hopeless romantic or lovesick fool, but at this point of time, he was almost certain he'd passed that point.

"Well I _have_ always wanted to dance under the moonlight with someone. It's kind of hard to do that with Rocky." She took his other hand and moved it to her waist. He blushed deep when his fingers made contact with her cool skin. "On second thought…" Her beautiful brown eyes remained glued to his as she moved his second hand to her waist. She moved closer and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't feel too much like twirling and spinning, so…you know the two step, I assume."

"Yes." He led and pushed gently with his left hand. Cece moved her right leg back as he moved his left forward. Their second leg followed suit, and the two of them swayed beneath the moon's warm glow.

Cece put her chin to his shoulder and closed her eyes. He lifted his eyes up to the sky and mouthed a _thank you, God_ to the heavens above. "How long will we have to keep up the façade, Gunther? Acting like we always acted whenever we're in the presence of other people…you wearing those outfits you don't like, or being a bit mean just to keep anyone else from suspecting something…I know there are a few risks involved if anyone finds out, but…" He closed his eyes and swayed with her, turning towards the right.

"The important thing is, when we're together, we can be ourselves for as long as we like."

"That is true, but I still wonder how long we'll have to keep this up for. You think, until people are ready to accept that we could be dating?"

"Most likely, but I'd like to get Tinka to react calmly whenever we should come forward with it." He understood her hesitancy and concern, and he felt bad about having to keep their dating quiet, but there really didn't seem like much of a decision yet.

In other news, Shake it up had been moved to Saturday nights around six, which was somewhat convenient. For Gunther, it meant Tinka was extremely tired out after dancing, and went to sleep when she got home, so he was able to leave and go out with Cece. Tonight, Cece and Rocky had both been stressing out just a bit over the generation dancers. Ronnie and Angie had been fighting like crazy.

The two remained silent, slowly swaying from side to side, and turning on occasion. There were no words to speak, the moment was far too tender of one to break the silence. Cece lifted her head and Gunter was once more entranced by her eyes. They held a strange look in her eyes, something he'd never seen directed towards him before. He began feeling warm, cozy, as though someone were wrapping a heated blanket around him.

"Do you think…you think your family would like me?"

"More than anything."

"You sound so confident, Gunther."

"There's no reason they wouldn't like you." Even though she would probably have to act negatively towards him on the holiday, he was certain his mom and dad would like her. "You've already started learning so much about my country. I'm impressed."

"I want to learn all I can." She inhaled and struggled to tear her gaze from his, but found herself just as entranced as she was breathless. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…" She shook her head and tilted her head to the side. "You said before you looked good on a horse…how good?" He smirked and thought about a ranch that he volunteered at a long time ago, he was still friends with the owner.

"Maybe that can be an idea for our third date."

"Huh?"

"I know the owner of this ranch, he has some really nice horses. Maybe you and I can go for a horse ride. What do you think?"

"I think, I've not really been on a horse before, but I'd _love_ that."

"Next Saturday, then? Earlier in the day, if possible?" He'd have to be careful when going out at an earlier time, since people were probably more awake around then. Unfortunately, the ranch wasn't open late at night. "Three could be a good time."

"Yeah that's true. I'd just have to see what's going on around then. Let's agree to three, unless there's anything that could prevent that time being possible."

"Agreed."

After the date, Cece watched from her door as Gunther walked off, her heart was pounding in her chest. Her fingers fumbled on the doorknob and she nearly stumbled forward. She took a deep breath and entered into the house, then pressed her back against the door. Her palms pressed hard against the door and her fingers spread out.

What was this feeling she felt? Quite frankly, she never expected herself to feel this way about Gunther. A simple small crush that formed, that was all she thought it was, but now she saw him in a whole new light. There was really only one way she could truly understand the storm raging in her heart.

She was finding herself more and more surprised in recent days, recent weeks. She cared enough about Gunther to try and talk to his sister, to care about her. She cared enough to try the food his family feasted on, and she cared enough to learn all she could about his country. She overlooked the glittery clothes, she wanted him to be happy, to do what made him happy.

"What's going on?" Flynn's voice echoed in her head and she quickly looked to the kitchen, as if she were a deer in headlights. Flynn was eating a peach, leaning his elbows on the counter. "You're really late from your jog, I was about to call Georgia from work." She felt the sweat dripping down her body, pouring like waterfall. Gingerly, she raised her hand up and swept her hair from her face. She needed a shower.

"Uh…yeah, I just got caught up on the trails. The stars were gorgeous tonight. I'm going to take a shower real quick." She rushed towards the bathroom, still feeling Flynn's curious eyes watching her. Once in, she undressed and flipped the shower on. She sat down in the tub as the shower rained down on her, and laid back, sighing deeply behind the curtain. Her heart rate was accelerating the more she thought about him. "Damn it, Gunther…" This _must_ be addressed. She _had_ to call Gary and talk to him about Monday's rehearsal.

* * *

Hm, a little bit o' chemistry going on here. Gunther has left Cece confused, bwahaha.


	9. Falling in Love

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: This chapter includes a song in which a character dances too. I'm not too good with dance scenes, but enjoy. The song is "Falling in Love" by Siti Nurhaliza. A _very_ addictive and good song, that I think fits the moment.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Falling in Love)

Monday rehearsal arrived and Cece was preparing herself for one of Gary's "blind dances". These were basic warm up dances in which a specific dancer would choose a song to dance to without prior rehearsal, and the other dancers had to follow their lead. She lifted her eyes to the corner of the studio where Ronnie and Angie were arguing amongst themselves. Rolling her eyes, she glanced to Rocky, who was drinking from a water bottle.

Next, standing in the center of the stage were Gunther and Tinka. They were practicing vocal exercises. Gunther looked over and smiled at her as she tugged at her brown boots. She froze and felt everything but the two of them evaporate into nothing. Upon making eye contact, her body instantly began heating up and her heart started it's severe pounding once more. She would speak her native tongue today, the language of dance.

She couldn't be more nervous than she was in this moment. It was almost like she was making a declaration, and in a way, she was. Would he pick up on it? What if he did? She just wanted to understand her feelings, she wanted him to understand her feelings as well.

As she rose, she started looking around for Gary, but couldn't see him. This was unacceptable. She was _not_ patient. Fortunately, it wasn't long before he walked into the area, exiting the bathroom. All the dancers looked to him as he called out to them. Everyone surrounded him and Cece slowly walked over. She was trying to memorize in her mind what her dance steps would be. She was going to do this to the best of her ability.

"All right gang, here's the plan." Gary looked amongst the dancers and grinned brightly. "For the blind dance, the song is called _Falling in Love_ by Siti Nurhaliza." Cece brushed the side of her hair from her face and looked to Gunther, his eyebrow was arched and Tinka clapped once. "Now I've selected the dancer I want you all to follow to the best of your ability. This is for the ladies." Gunther and the men sighed and walked off to the side of area, positioning themselves in front of the steps. "Cece Jones, you're going to lead us in on this." Cece smiled cheerfully and Rock gasped delightedly.

"Oh my god, Cece! You get to lead one of the blind dances!" Rocky hugged her tight. Cece smiled warily and glanced to Gary, she hadn't told him anything at all about _why_ she wanted this song, or if it was meant for anyone in particular, and he didn't suspect anything. "I'll be right up there next to you."

"Careful, I might end up bumping into you if we're not careful." She chuckled nervously and started for the stage. As she glanced back, she saw her best friend staring at her with a confused look on her face. She turned her eyes to Gunther and felt her heart still inside her once more. She swallowed her anxiety and moved to the center of the stage, her back turned towards the front. Other dancers soon joined her, all eyes upon her. The lights dimmed and the music began.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes and started moving her hands up along her body while rocking her hip to the side.

_Once in a life time  
An angel sweeps u off your feet  
And everything I'm about  
Disappears before my eyes  
You're taking me higher when I hear u speak to me  
It feels so familiar that I'm caught up in this fantasy_

She spun towards the front and performed a swaying step to the side. She moved her hands in front of her face, slowly pulling them apart, and then reached out one side at a time, grabbing only air.

She started bouncing her body and moving her right arm in a circular motion, leaning in towards the right and putting her hand to her ear. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Gunther watching, a slow smile forming at his lips. Right now, he was the only person in the room, no one, and nothing, existed but the two of them.

_Now I can't seem to find myself  
Oh I can't seem to ease my mind  
Oh I think I'm falling, I'm falling  
And I can't stop falling, I'm falling in love with you_

She extended her hands out to her sides, stretching them and holding her palms face up as she quickly rocked side to side. Her hands then flew to her head and she grasped her hair with her fingers and moved her upper torso into a wide circular motion, as if her mind was cluttered with confusing thoughts.

She released her head and fell into a split, her hands struck the floor, and she began sliding out towards the ground. Her next move was to slide back up, moving her hands along her leg, up her body, and then enclosed above her heart, in which she beat her hands outwards and inwards, indicating a rapid heartbeat.

She didn't care if she felt mediocre in this dance, and she did, it was the best way she could express her feelings. She knew what she was doing, and she didn't need anyone to confirm or validate her moves.

_When I look into your eyes  
I see your love that comforts me  
Every now when I go to sleep  
I wait to see u in my dreams  
You're taking me higher  
When I hear u say my name  
I'm trying to tell u  
That I never want to let u go_

Her eyes locked with Gunther's as she kept her dancing up. She was performing kicks, spins, splits, and a number of various moves. Her chest was heaving with each heavy breath, but she had no fear. This was her calmest moment.

She memorized every inch of his smooth face, and imagined him holding onto her tight as they danced through the night together. She wanted him to sweep her off her feet, she wanted him to love her, to hold her, and never let her go.

His eyebrows were up and his lips were curved into a smile, almost as if he knew this song was for him. How could he not? She worried she was looking at him far too often, and if it could come out as suspicious. As she moved her eyes to Rocky, she saw her friend dancing as intensely as ever, so focused only on the song and the dancing, that she was paying no mind to Cece.

_Now I can't seem to find myself  
Oh I can't seem to ease my mind  
Oh I think I'm falling, I'm falling  
And I can't stop falling, I'm falling in love with you_

Over and over again  
It plays out in my mind, I can see it clearly  
You've given me something new to believe in  
Come take me away  
Oohhh (Come take me away)

_Away  
Come take me away  
Away (Come take me away)  
Away, away_

(2x)  
Now I can't seem to fight myself  
Oh I can't seem to ease my mind  
Oh I think I'm falling, I'm falling  
And I can't stop falling, I'm falling in love with you

I'm falling in love(3x)  
Love love…with you.

Once the song was finished, she finally noticed just how sweaty she'd become. The men, as well as Ronnie and Angie, applauded the girls' dancing. Gary laughed heartily and began complimenting them on their fine dancing. Cece's eyes only turned to one person for approval, and Gunther was grinning as bright as ever. Surely, if he paid close attention, he most likely caught the intended message.

She put her hands to her hips and continued her heavy breathing, trying to catch her breath. Under his gaze, she wasn't so sure how easy it was, he could steal her breath away in a glance. She felt Rocky's hand on her shoulder and quickly glanced over, hoping she hadn't seen her staring at Gunther. "That was awesome, Cece!"

"Thanks. I was actually afraid I wouldn't get it all right."

"That's what blind dances are for, you're not _supposed_ to get it all right. You're just supposed to have fun and get the juices flowing."

"Yeah, I think I did that." She brushed her nose and flicked her eyes towards Gunther once more. Was she truly in love? After knowing him for so long, coming to understand the reason he had always been the way he was. It didn't matter, though. What she felt for him was genuine. So much so, that she could be with him no matter what he chose to wear or how he chose to act. Was this what love was? Overlooking flaws?

He was on the move. Her eyes widened and her heart started pounding as he began walking towards her. Was he intentionally moving in slow motion, or was it just her imagination? Was he going to embrace her? No, he couldn't do that, not here. Hell, even as heartbreaking as it was, she had to prepare herself for an _insult_ to her dancing. Tinka was right behind him, Rocky was right next to her.

"Uh Cece?" She was jerked from her thoughts by her friend waving her hand in front of her. "For a second there I thought you were staring at _Gunther_. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." The Hessenheffer twins stopped in front of them and Cece gave Gunther a mournful look. He pressed his lips together and held his hands behind his back. Was he not going to say anything? No, it was Tinka who spoke.

"Not a bad blind dance," Tinka commented with a slight chuckle. "For someone who can't dance, you gave it your all. We weren't blown away." Cece lifted her eyebrows and shrugged, not reacting, much to Tinka's amazement.

"Thanks Tinka. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to the restroom." She turned around and made her way to the restroom, which was down an empty hallway. She heard someone call out to her from behind and turned to see Gunther. She froze in spot as Gunther walked up to her and took her hand.

"You were great out there. That was a great song, too, by the way. I told you before, I'll tell you again, I love the way you dance." Her heart rose to her throat and her cheeks burned as he reached over and kissed on the right cheek. "I have to make it quick, but we'll talk later."

"O-Okay. Right." She fidgeted her fingers on the hem of her pants and watched him walk off. What just happened, she didn't not know. One thing was certain, she was surely about to faint. God, why did this have to be secret? Why couldn't she tell Rocky all this without worrying about her friend going all over-protective on her? Why did she have to keep all this to herself? She groaned out in frustration and ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

I've been waiting to get this chapter out, XD. I don't think I did the dance routine very well, but I hope the chapter was good. Here's a link to that song, it's actually the music video, there's a guy in it that looks a tiny bit like Ty *blinks*. Enjoy, just remember to take out the spaces: ht tp:/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=Nr03-tgOcUE&feature=related


	10. My Brother's Keeper

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: A beautiful song that I found (it's not in the chapter, trust me), it's just a very beautiful song and I think you should listen to it: 'My Brother's Keeper' ht tp:/ www . youtube . com/ watch?v=m5Npnsag5nQ

* * *

Chapter 10 (My Brother's Keeper)

Rushing towards her house, Thursday afternoon after rehearsals. She'd not really talked to Gunther since Monday, he'd called her up after the rehearsals and they talked for about an hour. Since then, Tinka had been dragging him all over the place, which was okay, because Cece was taking a few days to clear her head after the big blind dance.

She stopped to take a look at the makeshift tombstone on top of the nearby trashcan. Instead of just mourning Flynn's pet fish, there was now a second name, honoring yet another pet. She was dumbfounded, how could someone lose two pets so quickly? Then again, Deuce _did_ wind up sucking up the fish with a handheld vacuum. She lifted her eyes up and slowly opened the door. "Remind me, if I ever get a dog, never let Deuce around it." She pushed the door open and moved to her apartment.

She and Rocky did live in the same apartment building, her family was on the first floor while Rocky's family was on a few floors above. Rocky and Ty constantly came down the fire escape to see them. She turned her eyes to the window and curled her fingers around her feathered hair, grasping her soft hair and brushing it absently. She was still reeling over the rehearsal dance. Not so much Ronnie and Angie, both of whom she was getting a bit agitated with, but with her song of choice for the blind dance.

She moved to the couch and threw herself onto it. She buried her face into the couch pillow and let her arm dangle over the edge. She was beside herself with frustration, worry, and longed to talk to someone, _anyone_ about her feelings. Who could she trust though? If she told Ty, he'd blab to Rocky. She chuckled in vain as she imagined just what he might say to her.

_"Rocky, you'll never believe it! Your best friend's dating Gunther Hessenheffer!"_

_ "What? Oh _hell_ no she isn't. Not if I have anything to do with it!"_

Maybe Rocky would overreact like that, but she couldn't be sure. Last she saw, Rocky was plenty pissed off with the Hessenheffers, and no matter how nice the girl could be to them, she _did_ know how to hold a grudge. Plus, if she started a fight with Tinka, all hell might break loose.

Perhaps she could tell Deuce, but the guy couldn't be trusted with a secret to save his life. He'd blab to Ty, who would probably blab to Rocky, or he might go directly to the Hessenheffer siblings without thinking and ask about everything.

Then there was Georgia, who was simply wild, fun, peppy and perky. At the same time, she was great with advice. Cece slowly lifted her head from the armrest of the couch and gazed over at the kitchen counter with a frown. Georgia was also never home, and the last few times she'd shared some big news with her, she'd gotten overexcited and proceeded to tell the nearest person without thinking. Of course, she couldn't expect the social worker to be home all the time, she didn't actually _live _there. She only visited some nights, and when Cece asked her to. "Is there _no one_ to talk to about Gunther?" She mumbled her words and groaned in frustration as she slammed her head down on the armrest. The two of them needed at least one other person to talk about this relationship thing, otherwise they'd go insane from trying to figure out their own thoughts and feelings. At least, she would.

"Are you okay, Cece?" She froze and her heart stopped immediately as the familiar squeaky voice belonging to her little brother rang in her head. Her eyes widened and she slowly looked over her shoulder. Flynn was standing at the edge of the couch, his fingers slowly tapped her heel, which rested on the armrest. He looked at her with the most concerned expression that she'd seen. Flynn always, at least, made sure she was okay, because they actually needed each other. If one of them wasn't feeling well, the other often picked up the slack.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay. What happened to your tarantula?" She slowly pushed herself up and wiped her eye with her wrist, trying to erase her frustrated tears. Maybe Gunther could keep it all bottled inside, but she didn't know that she had the strength to do that. Flynn plopped next to her and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes with irritation.

"Ty swat it with a rolled up magazine." Cece shook her head and sighed, now she'd better keep Ty away from any pets they might ever have. Flynn brushed his hand through the air and looked over at his sister with a gentle smile. "Are you upset over the generation dance coming up? How was rehearsal?"

"Well after the blind dance, we started rehearsal and managed to get Ronnie and Angie to work together." Earlier in the day, she'd invited one of the women to her place while Rocky spoke with the other, they tricked the two into coming at the studio for rehearsal, and managed to get them back together. The official generation dance would be on Saturday, both women were more than happy to participate.

"So that sounds like a turnaround, that can't be what you've been upset about." She lifted her shoulders and looked up to the ceiling. There was plenty of emotional stress going on in her life right now, more than just what she was dealing with Gunther about. The whole thing with Ronnie and Angie, it made her truly afraid of what might happen with her and Rocky. What if they wound up hating each other because of some guy? She truly didn't want to tell her about Gunther, when she thought about how her dating him might make Rocky dislike her. She could never choose between the two of them, she cared about them both in far separate ways.

"You wouldn't understand, Flynn. This whole thing has been one big rollercoaster ride. Ronnie, Angie, Rocky…" To top it off, she was running the risk of failing gym because she didn't want to do the obstacle course test that was coming up next week. She flattened her gaze and shook her head. "Is it wrong for me to slip through gym because I don't want to sweat at school?"

"You go for nightly jogs all the time, you have dance rehearsals for _Shake it up _ three days out of the week, followed by the live show…and you're worried about sweating during gym?"

"You _know_ how badly I smell when I sweat. If I sweat at school, everyone's going to see, and then…and then…" Her eyes darted madly across the room and Flynn laughed.

"Don't they have showers at your school gym?"

"Yes, but I don't want to take a shower with all those girls." As most school gym showers were, you had three metal pipes with various odd looking metal nozzles that sprayed water like rain. The only thing she hated more than those showers was the fact that she would have to take showers with about ten other girls at the same time. "It's not a pleasant experience, believe me. You have ten girls all fighting over one bar of soap." Flynn scrunched his face and gagged, sticking his tongue out as if he were about to puke.

"Thanks for the image, now I need to bang my head against the wall several times." She chuckled dryly and leaned sideways, propping her arm up on the armrest and putting her head in her palm. Her stomach was spinning and her heart was dancing, no matter what she talked about, Gunther remained in her head. She was not sure if she was truly falling in love with him or not, but it definitely felt that way. Noticing the silence, Flynn poked her side, but she didn't react. "So what's going on with you and Rocky, you said something about her a minute ago."

"Nothing, really…" Her insides burned with desperation as her mind construed one long fight with Rocky over Gunther. "I just don't want to lose my best friend."

"You think you're going to lose Rocky? Why?" Flynn tapped his chin and stared off at the floor. Cece frowned and gazed to the right, away from her brother. "Is it about Gunther?" Her eyes widened and a burst of panic shot through her chest. She quickly looked towards Flynn and lowered her arm.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" He didn't know, he couldn't know. She'd been _so careful_. Though, the little guy was smarter than most people gave him credit for. Her hand cupped over her pounding heart, and the room immediately began spinning in panic. Flynn put his hand to her wrist and turned towards her, gazing at her with his happy beady eyes. When she met his gaze, things began to slow down, and her body relaxed. "Gunther…"

"Well Rocky hates Gunther, and if she knew you were dating him, she'd try everything possible to break you up." Her eyebrows rose and she slowly shook her head. There was _no way_ he knew. She laughed awkwardly and crossed her arms.

"You think that _I_ would be dating _Gunther Hessenheffer?_" Flynn sighed and slumped his shoulders forward. He pushed his arms against his knees and closed his eyes.

"You've been acting so strange lately, Cece. I'm your little brother, I pick up on these things. The next thing I know, you're feeding us Goolasto for the Vatalihootsit holiday…which apparently you heard from the Hessenheffer twins, and I don't think Tinka would be the one who would tell you _anything_ about the country." This was true for the most part, Tinka would likely not make a habit out of talking to her.

She lowered her hands to her knees and immediately started trying to think of ways to get around this. She had to make him think something else, because what would happen if he told Ty, or Deuce? "That's because his family wants to invite us over for-"

"See? You said 'his'." She clamped her lips shut and moved her hand up to her forehead, rubbing it gently. She was beginning to get a headache. "I got curious when you left Ty to watch me _yet again_. For a simple jog, which you have _never_ done." She lifted her finger and opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent, realizing the truth of the matter. Her jogs were never really long enough that she needed to have someone watching Flynn. "He fell asleep, and I followed you on your jog…"

"You did what, now?"

"I followed you. I wanted to know why you were so out of it lately. Then I saw you with Gunther, you two were dancing. You had a look in your eye that I've never seen before…it was strange…so I went home and I thought about it. I had Ty take me to the studio and sent him to grab some McDonalds when you did the blind dance…" She raised an eyebrow and was truly speechless, did anything ever pass by this kid? There was no sense in lying about it now, no sense in hiding it, he knew. "I mean, I get it. You guys have to keep it on the down-low for now because Rocky and Tinka will flip their lids, right? Is that what's wrong? You aren't able to tell Rocky?"

"Okay first thing, you _can't_ tell _anyone_. Okay? I'm _dead serious_, there's no bet to be made, no negotiations, nothing. You have to promise me you will keep this to yourself."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise. I just don't like seeing you upset."

"I just don't have anyone to talk to, that's all. I mean…Georgia's overexcited personality, she might tell Rocky's mom, or Rocky, without thinking about it. Ty would probably tell Rocky, and Deuce…is not the brightest crayon in the box. Gunther and I have to act like we used to, like we can't stand one another, and it's hard…"

"I bet. Not that I would know, I mean, I've never been in your situation, but it does sound like it would be painful." Cece smiled slightly and sucked in a breath of air. It felt good to let this off her chest, even if it was just Flynn. Flynn leaned back on the armrest close to him and brought his legs up, resting them in her lap. She put her arms over his legs and lifted her eyebrow up. "Do you love him, Cece?"

"I think I'm falling for him…"

"Have you two kissed yet?" Cece's cheeks flared up and her heart thumped once again. She _wanted_ to kiss him, but hadn't yet. She didn't believe in kissing on the first date, the second date she came deathly close. She bowed her head and chuckled nervously. "Oh come on. You haven't kissed him, or vice versa?"

"Well, on the first date, I kissed his cheek. I don't believe in kissing on the first date. The second 'official' date was when we went out for the jog. Didn't kiss then, I was thinking it was too soon…"

"Too soon? You've known him forever, granted you didn't start crushing on him until a few months ago at least." He knew she'd liked him? How did he know that? She gave him an odd look and he exhaled. "A few months ago when I was down at the studio with you, if you remember when no one could look after me that day…" It was a rehearsal day on her fourteenth birthday, everyone was 'away', so she had to take Flynn with her to rehearsal. Afterwards, she walked into a surprise party in her honor. Before then, though, Gunther wished her a happy birthday, the first birthday wishes of the day. Then he went on to the stage and began dancing solo, Tinka was sick that day. "You were watching him dance with that look that you always got whenever you started liking someone."

"Okay yeah, there was a little something that sparked…but that was at least eight months ago, I hadn't actually given it any thought since then." When it happened, she brushed off the spark and didn't bother pondering it for months, and then the whole school dance happened. "When Rocky had me ask him out to the dance, it came back. Was I terrified? Yeah, I didn't know what to think, and then all hell broke loose…"

"Yeah, ruined dance."

"Pretty much." She capped her hands together and bounced her eyebrows. "He apologized to me that night. Remember when Georgia came in, thinking I was talking to someone." Flynn's lips parted in shock and his eyes widened briefly.

"Did he come through your window or something?"

"Pretty much…asked me out, and we've had a couple dates so far. Back to your 'kiss' question….I _want_ to kiss him."

"So do it!"

"I'm just confused. I don't know if I should be feeling the way I do. I may be turning fifteen in a few months, but that's still young."

"What did 'Justin Starr' say?" Cece laughed heartily, how did he remember that song? "You're _not_ too young to feel that way. Right? Isn't that the song?"

"It's just a song…"

"Did you just contradict yourself?"

"What do you me-oh…" She smacked her forehead and held back another laugh. Music was the best way of communication, the best gate to emotions. It was there when no one else was, it expressed feelings in so many ways. The language of music, truly the best language to speak, and she'd always believed that. Nothing was ever 'just a song'. "Nice catch."

"Take some time to breathe, Cece. You should be calm and cool, like me!" He grinned and threw his arms in the air. She closed her eyes, chuckling beneath her breath. "Don't you think it's better to have a clear head?"

"When everything's jumbled up and cluttered, it's hard to focus on _anything._ I never thought I'd say it, but Gunther Hessenheffer's got me all worked up. Thanks Flynn, for listening."

"Hey I'm your little brother, we got to look out for each other." He moved his legs off the couch and reached over, hugging her. She hugged him back. A sense of ease descended on her and the heaviness of her emotions rolled off her. Maybe now that Flynn was in the circle, and she knew he could be trusted, this could be easier dealt with. "So what are you guys doing on your next date? Shake it up has been moved to Saturdays, so…"

"We can still date on Saturdays, or even Sundays, it's just a little harder on Saturdays because of Shake it up. We're actually going to try and go to this ranch and ride horses on Saturday before the show. It's difficult to map the timing though. We want to try about Three o'clock. I don't know if Rocky will want to do something then or not."

"Well…I can convince Rocky and Ty to do something with me that afternoon." Her eyes lit up as Flynn scratched his hair.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yep. I'll convince both of them to take me to the petting zoo or something, and a good sob story, I know a thing or two about." If Flynn could truly do that for her, it cleared up half of the problem. The other issue was Tinka, hopefully Gunther could find something to do for her. "So I have a question about Gunther. You know he wears those flashy outfits and whatnot, right? That's not a problem?"

"Not an issue for me, and besides, that's Tinka's doing." Flynn raised an eyebrow and Cece pushed her hand along her neck. She wasn't sure she should tell him about her condition, but maybe it wouldn't be bad to give Flynn some sort of explanation. "She's been homesick as a kid, developed some clinginess issues, and makes Gunther wear whatever outfit. He does so and acts along with her in order to avoid conflict…"

"That is…a little messed up. Dude needs some backbone, and some friends." Flynn rubbed his chin and smirked. A suspicious glimmer shot past his eyes and he hit his palm with the bottom of his closed fist. "I got an idea! You should get Gunther to hang with Ty and Deuce! If he has friends and branches out a bit, I bet that'll help a lot!"

"Uh…" She wasn't too sure about how that would work, it seemed suspicious enough to suggest such a thing to them. "How could I do that without them thinking something was going on?"

"They wouldn't have to. How many times have Gunther and Tinka been over here, Cece? Ty and Deuce already _know_ that they've hung out here. They don't have to know you called him over, they think I'm a friend of his, and I am…in a way. So it's not strange at all. I could just have him hanging out over here, call them over, and voila."

"I'm not sure, Flynn. I'll think about it. I don't know that it would be a good idea for Gunther and myself to be in the same room together as anyone else. It's going to be dangerous enough on his family's holiday. Imagine if they found out then and there….with Rocky _and_ Tinka…"

"Big fight, but yeah I got it. You don't have to be there unless there's a way not to raise suspicions. Think about it for a while…anyway, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, how about I make us a couple sandwiches and we can watch a movie?" He grinned his response, so she rose up and moved towards the kitchen. She had a lot to think about, while also needing to be extremely careful with her next moves. She didn't want to do anything that would risk their relationship, but she also didn't want to do anything that would be painful for her, or Gunther.

* * *

So we're learning a few things, and now Cece has someone to share her experience with. Drama will be coming soon you enjoyed the chapter, do let me know what you thought of it. **  
**


	11. Making New Friends

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Making Friends)

"Where are you going?" Tinka asked as Gunther started for the door. He turned to her, dressed in the outfit that she'd styled for him. He had his backpack attached to his shoulder, inside were some more appropriate clothing articles. Cece texted him to hurry over as soon as he could. He pressed his lips together and lowered his shoulders.

"Flynn needs some help with homework." He didn't know who to say, so he threw out the first name that came to mind. Tinka scrunched her face and started moving towards him. "Apparently his sister's out with Rocky. I was the last person he called."

"I understand. I don't want you to go, but I was told that I should have an open mind about you having friends. At least they'll be able to see the outfit I made for you!" He chuckled and extended his arms, showing off the red and bright orange shirt, with a large 'G' on the abdomen. He thought it was a bit nauseating, but what was he to do, really? "You take care. What time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, it shouldn't be long." He put his hand to the doorknob and slid it open. "I'll see you when I get back, sis." Tinka smiled and waved at him. Her eyes glazed over, and she quickly turned away. With a deep breath, Gunther carefully stepped outside of his door. He took a minute to make sure everything was clear, then bolted down the hall at top speed.

When he made it to Cece's place, he knocked on the door and started to unzip his backpack. He wondered what it was that she needed him over for, so quickly. He'd rush to the ends of the earth for her. He was going to turn fifteen in a couple months, just two or three months before Cece, and he'd be able to get his driver's permit. This was a major step for him, as it meant less running around and trying to catch a bus constantly.

The door opened and Flynn was staring up at him with a bright smile. He raised an eyebrow and glanced up past him, Cece wasn't anywhere to be seen. This wasn't good, he didn't know how to explain to Flynn what he was doing here. "Hello Flynn, Cece sent me a text…"

"Ah yes, come in and have a seat in the lounge chair." He walked inside, flinching as Flynn slammed the door behind him. He was starting to become anxious, as the boy was acting very strange. Thinking little of it, he moved to the red chair. To his astonishment, Flynn sat on the corner of the coffee table, pushing the cloth back somewhat and holding his hands together between his legs. "So Cece will be out in a couple minutes, she had to take a bathroom break. We just got done watching 'Night of the Living Dead'. Good movie." He enjoyed zombie movies, not quite as much as other horror movies though.

"It is. Have you seen 'Zombieland' before?"

"Let me ask the questions here, Gunther, my friend." He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but no words came out. "I'm going to level with you, Gunther. I know about you and my sister." His eyes widened dramatically and his hands started to shake. He really hoped Flynn wasn't about to tell anyone, he was afraid of having to deal with either Tinka or Rocky. "I followed her the other day when she went jogging."

"Okay." He remained calm and pushed his hands into his pockets. "So…What else is there?"

"Oh nothing, I wanted to let you know that your secret is safe with me,_ but_, don't do anything to hurt her. You don't want to see what I do when someone breaks Cece's heart." The serious expression on Flynn's face was almost horrifying, and it instilled that fear that he was hoping to put in. Though, Gunther was positive Flynn wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"I would not hurt her."

"Well, she told me that you two have to act like you dislike each other, so just be careful. Anything you say, make sure she knows that you're not being serious. You're lucky to date her, and even luckier if something develops, I can tell you. Don't think you're the first guy that's come around. So be genuine, and don't mess around."

"She's dated before?"

"Twice. One cheated. He's gone now." Flynn attempted to look dangerous, but it was clear he wasn't actually all that dangerous. Then again, he had learned over time that Flynn was not one to be crossed. However, he was surprised to hear Cece had dated before, and disheartened to hear the guy cheated on her, so he wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard about it.

"So…"

"Anyway, Cece's about to go up to Rocky's place and hang with her for a while. We're going to get you some friends." Flynn hopped up and brushed Gunther's shoulder. "I've called Deuce and Ty to come over, we're going to play card games. Cece's not staying for that obvious reason that it would just be too suspicious if she were around you." He nodded and looked up in time to see Cece walking into the room. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Flynn.

"Flynn, you weren't scaring him, were you?"

"Oh, just reaching an agreement, that's all."

"Okay…" Gunther rose to his feet and watched as Cece made her way to him, practically floating through the air. Once more in her presence his heart pounded heavily. She took his hands and met his eyes, then spoke, almost breathlessly. "Gunther, your story is, you were helping with homework. Just in case Ty mentions something, I told Rocky that Flynn called _you_ to help with homework, and that I wanted to be anywhere but here." That sounded believable, and fortunately Rocky was the type to believe it. "Flynn called Ty, said he was done with the homework and wanted to set up a card game, so there you go."

"All right, sounds good…Do you think we'll get to see each other at all later?" Cece tapped her lips and hummed for a second. He really wanted to see her later, but it all depended on how long she spent with Rocky and how much time he spent hanging with Ty and Deuce.

"Maybe, we'll see if you're still around when I'm done hanging with Rocky." She started to reach her hand up to his cheek and paused, then pulled away after a second. "If I miss you later…" Flynn whistled once and Cece spun around in time to see someone's leg moving slowly down the fire escape outside. "Crap, Ty's fast. I have to run. Gunther, I'll call you later."

"All right Cece." He lowered his shoulders as she rushed out of the door, he didn't even get a chance to hug her. His hopeless eyes moved to the window just as Ty entered in. Gunther set down his backpack and rubbed his forehead. "Finally made it, huh Ty?"

"Hey man, it's been a while!" Ty lifted his hand up and high fived Gunther. "I guess Deuce isn't here yet…probably still saying goodbye to his girlfriend." Gunther winced inwardly and slowly closed his hands, his pride had just been snapped in two. Ty rubbed Flynn's head and laughed once. "So little man, you're really done with your homework? How come you didn't call me up for that?"

"I'm still a bit irritated with you and Deuce over killing _both_ my pets." Flynn brushed past him and sat at the kitchen table. Ty crossed his arms and Gunther laughed. "So I'm going to beat both of you at cards. I got a little tired of the video games for today. Gunther suggested cards, so he and I are kicking you and Deuce to the curb. Try not to cry when you lose."

"Oh those are fighting words little man, you're going down."

"I believe it is _you_ who will be going down," Gunther stated while rushing towards the table. It wasn't long before Deuce arrived and the card games could begin. While waiting, Gunther had changed into his more favorable clothing, which impressed the others rather well.

"Dude, I did not know you actually had decent looking clothes," Deuce commented while tugging on Gunther's brown jacket. "You looking to spike your hair up? I promise you'll look even cooler." Spiking his hair? He liked his hair how it was, but he did wonder if it would look good to Cece. He wasn't too fond of the idea though, considering he liked his hair the way it was.

"I'll think about it, but I like it pretty well this way."

"Why don't you wear these clothes more often?" Deuce shuffled the cards and began dealing. They were first going to play a game called 'cheat'.

"My sister, she would blow up if I didn't wear those glittery outfits."

"Ah."

The game, _Cheat_ was played by dealing out all the cards among the table. The goal was to be the first to be rid of _all_ cards in your hand. You must play by first setting down a card, then the next person had to play either one above, one below, or the same number. For example, if someone played a three, the next player had to play a two, a three, or a four. One could put down any number of cards, declaring how many of that one number they were playing. All cards had to be placed face down, with the first being face up. If someone was suspected of cheating, in other words, putting down a card besides what they were declaring, then they had to reveal the card or cards played. If the accuser was correct, the person that cheated had to take the _entire_ stack of cards that people had put down. If the accuser was wrong, _they_ had to take the stack.

"Okay, whoever has the Ace of Spades, set it down," Flynn stated. He was seated to Gunther's right, and across from Gunther on Flynn's right, was Deuce. Ty was straight across from Flynn, on Deuce's right. Deuce set down the Ace and looked over to Ty. "Okay Ty, either play a two, ace, or king."

"All right, I'm putting down two kings." He set the cards face down and grinned. Gunther eyed his cards. Of the thirteen cards he held in his hand, he had two aces, one five, three fours, one nine, one seven, two queens, two sixes, and one eight.

"I see your kings, and I'll set down one queen." He took one of his queens and placed it down. This was one of the few card games he'd really ever bothered to play, and it seemed like it would be fun. After this, they were going to play some Gin Rummy, in which his partner would be Flynn. Then, Crazy Eights, Go Fish, and finally Poker.

As _Cheat_ went on, Gunther had been forced to cheat on a few occasions and been accused at various moments. Somehow he got lucky and the other three had cheated and been accused, so he was actually down to his final few cards. In his hand, the last card was a Jack, and once he set it down, the game was over.

The night went on for the longest time, and it was truly one of the best nights of his life. For once, he could be himself and make some friends without feeling like Tinka would get severely pissed off at him. He felt free for the first time, and he liked it. It was almost depressing when he had to get back home, but at least now he knew he was more than able to have friends, but he was still pretty scared of the thought that Tinka would severely overreact to everything. Deuce and Ty had actually told him straight up, he needed to grow a backbone, but it wasn't so easy. Tinka could go from happy, to enraged, to a bawling wreck, and eerily calm within _seconds_. He could, in no way, grow a backbone like that. Hell, apparently Cece could get through to her better than he could.

* * *

Got to love Flynn's protectiveness, and great news for Gunther is, he's making friends. Though Tinka's struggling through it all.


	12. The Exiled Prince

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (The Exiled Prince)

Saturday afternoon, Cece was surprised to see the both of them managed to make it to the ranch. Surprisingly, Tinka's mom took her to the mall that day. Flynn successfully convinced Rocky to take him to the petting zoo, Ty was hanging with Deuce. Either way, she and Gunther would have _plenty_ of time together.

She stood at the wooden fence, her hands behind her back and fingernails tapping the wood as she watched Gunther speak with his rancher friend. Behind her were the horses. There was a black stallion, brown Clydesdale with a white stripe on its long nose, a snow white Appaloosa horse with grey spots, and an American Paint Horse. She was attracted to the Clydesdale, and it apparently liked her, as it was currently sniffing the back of her hair.

The rancher was a younger looking man in his twenties or thirties, he was wearing a white cowboy hat, blue overalls, and a plaid button up shirt. He was chewing on a straw of wheat, and had a very southern accent. Gunther had on a black T-shirt with a large image of a moon upon his chest, and some denim jeans that overlapped his brown cowboy boots. Needless to say, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She dressed smartly, as she was warned that she may want to wear long pants. She denim jeans, brown shoes, and a loose red t-shirt. She didn't want to get any scratches on her legs. "Hey guys, what else is left?" She was eager to get on the horse and get moving. "I've never really ridden a horse before, but…I want to ride the Clydesdale." The rancher chuckled and propped his elbow up on the fence.

"So you've never ridden a horse before, little lady?" She smiled awkwardly and dipped her eyes downwards. "You're definitely not riding by yourself, especially if you're going to be riding the Clydesdale." She puckered her lips and turned towards the brilliant looking horse, slowly petting down its muzzle. She wanted to ride this one and wasn't taking no for an answer. The rancher looked to Gunther and pointed over to her. "You I know have ridden before, so you'll be riding with her." Cece blushed and continued to brush the horse's muzzle while trying to ignore the strong sense of desire growing inside as she imagined Gunther's arms around her on that horse. "That work for you?"

"Works for me," Gunther replied. He opened the gate and moved over to the Clydesdale. The horse huffed as he gently ran his hand along the animal's neck. "All right Knight, we'll be taking you out for a ride." Cece's eyebrows rose and she slowly pulled her hand away. She watched as Gunther climbed up onto the horse. He straightened his back and ran his hand through his hair. Watching, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her jaw opened and her eyes marveled at the sight before her. He really _did_ look good on a horse! She met his eyes and melted as he extended his hand to her and motioned for her. "Come on Cece."

"Coming…" She took no moment's hesitation to rush to the horse. She struggled to get on, putting her hands on the horse's back and jumping up. She let out a grunt as the horse whinnied and started trying to move away.

"Whoa now!" She felt a firm arm around her waist and found herself being pulled up and seated in front of Gunther. She chuckled nervously and glanced back at him. He peered down at her with a hint of a smirk on his face. She sighed as her body melted into his. His right eyebrow arched high, she wanted to kiss it from his forehead. "You never want to startle a horse, you could be seriously injured…"

"Well I'll keep that in mind for the future." She ran her hand along the horse's long mane and smiled as her fingers brushed over the soft reigns. "So you're not going to let me fall, are you, Gunther?"

"I will try my best. If you don't mind me holding you around the waist just to keep you from falling…" She blushed and glanced down at his hands, clasped together on her belly. "So this horse is Knight, he has been my favorite for years to come."

"Yeah…you know, when you said you 'looked great on a horse', I thought you were just messing around." He chuckled and smirked slightly.

"Then you haven't seen anything yet." She gave him a suspicious look as he whistled to the horse. Knight's ears perked up and he shook his head gruffly. "Knight…jump it."

"Hmm…what?" She raised an eyebrow as Knight began backing up. Her heart skipped a beat and froze as she eyed the wooden fence. Gunther tightened his embrace around her and she gripped the reigns tightly, shaking her head. "Oh no, not that, don't jump the-" She closed her eyes and yelled as the horse started a quick gallop, picking up speed. She opened one eye and let out a screaming laugh as Knight jumped the fence. Once the horse was on the other side, he kept up his quick gallop. "Gunther, you're an ass." He laughed and leaned next to her ear, whispering slightly.

"You love it and you know it." Her crimson cheeks only deepened their red shade. She shook her head and laughed, feeling her hair whipping in the wind as Knight started to pick up speed. "Knight has been trained to listen to my voice. Anyone else that tries to ride him, he usually freaks out with all the confusion of a new rider, which makes him dangerous."

"I see." She leaned forward and rubbed the side of Knight's neck. Her mind traveled back to what Tinka had told her about their family being royalty. Did that mean, even though exiled, she was riding a _horse_ with an actual _Prince_? Her heart thumped and she slowly leaned back into his chest, gazing upwards at him. His sharpened gaze was locked on the rails in front of them. His handsomely chiseled face was locked in contemplation. He turned his eyes towards her and smiled. "So, if you're royalty, does that technically make you a prince, even though you're exiled?"

"Technically. Mom was an only child, so Grandpa hasn't found a replacement and mom's refusing to go back after he so rudely kicked us out." Her heart filled with pride in Mrs. Hessenheffer for that. There was no reason to exile your daughter just because you didn't like her.

"Good for her! She should stand up for herself."

"Yeah. Grandpa's a little over sixty, so he's got a long time to start picking." He tapped his heel lightly on the horse's side. "Knight, slow it up a little." The horse whinnied and slowed down to a walk, now cruising on a gorgeous trail around the ranch. It was much like the trail at the park, but a lot quieter, and more covered by the trees. "Like I said, Knight only listens to me. Obviously we can't keep him at home, Mom and Dad would probably blow a gasket."

"It would be hard to keep a clean house with a horse inside."

"Definitely."

"Tell me a bit about your family. Your mom's an only child?"

"Yes, and Dad has four siblings. Two of which were twins." Her eyebrows rose and her lip curved into a smirk. So twins ran in his father's family. "Dad was the youngest child. He, and his eldest brother, Hennick, both had twins. We have a younger cousin born to his other brother, Ken. His oldest siblings are the twins, Aunt Sally and Aunt Brittany. We call them that for short, and rarely ever see or hear from them."

"Oh…well that sucks."

"Not really, they're the only ones that refused to leave Sviederbach with mom and Dad. Even Grandma, Dad's mother, came with us. Our paternal grandfather died in 2009." Cece bowed her head and pulled her lips into a frown, she actually did feel guilty about possibly making Gunther's cousins leave the country.

"Your cousin…Bob, for short, right?" He nodded and she leaned the back of her head against his chest. "Did he really go back to Sviederbach?"

"No, he's still here, I managed to talk to him about it. He prefers to be called William, by the way. Anyway, I told him you really were sorry. He's my age, you know. I'm older by like two months." He'd turn fifteen in early June. "He turns fifteen in August."

"Cool." Her birthday was in August as well, the fifteenth. She was glad to hear that Bob, or William, wasn't going to leave the country. It was a great relief, more so than Gunther probably was aware of, because she didn't want people resenting her over such a stupid mistake. "So I guess you didn't tell him we were dating?"

"No, but he suspects something…he's my closest cousin. A better way to put it is, if Tinka _wasn't_ my twin, William would be. We've done it all. Both of us have the same sense of style, and I'm not talking about the sequins and flash, I'm referring to what I'm wearing right now. We both have a twin sister, of course he got the one that isn't homesick or clingy…Not that I don't love my sister, I just wish she wasn't so difficult."

"She's still your sister, you don't get to choose who your family is." He scoffed and gazed towards a clearing up ahead. She meshed her brows together and looked to her hands on the reign around Knight's neck.

"Apparently Mom's dad can choose family." His voice had a mocking tone, hinting at disgust for the elder ruler. "I haven't seen my grandfather since I moved here, and I don't care to see him again. I get a lot of my qualities from my dad, but if there's one thing I get from my mother, I'd have to say that would be…" He flattened his gaze and Cece looked up towards him. "I'd say what she says: The day I go back to Sviederbach is the day the old-timer kicks the bucket."

"Gunther…" Her heart broke to hear him say something so harsh. Even if his grandfather was at fault, the man was still family, was he not? "What about your other relatives? Besides Tinka, of course, don't the others want to go back?"

"Some of them do. Dad's brothers could care less, their wives would like to go. My cousin, Klaus, Kennick's son…is the only one of my relatives that has never seen Sviederbach. He is Flynn's age. He was born on American soil…His brother and sister, barely remember much about the country. Strange, because they're both older than I am...I remember everything about the place…"

"You do?" She was stunned to hear that, he was in America when he was five. When she was five, the only thing she could remember was meeting Rocky. "I can't even remember what house I lived in when I was five!" He tapped the side of his head, smirking slyly.

"I have a mind like a steel trap. I forget nothing. I even remember the look on my parents' face the day my grandfather told them they were to leave the country. Tinka doesn't remember that. If she did, she probably wouldn't go back either. All she remembers is frolicking in the fields, or whatever. I actually remember running through the castle walls with Bob. It was a beautiful place."

"I bet it was." She actually wanted to see the country herself one day, if possible. There were many countries she wanted to visit, so this was just another notch in the belt. "I know what your grandpa did to your family was wrong, but he's still family too…don't disown him for an arrogant mistake. Besides, if he hadn't done that, you would never have come to America. If you never came here, I wouldn't have met you." He smiled at her just as Knight stopped to drink from a small pond.

"That would have been terrible. I can't imagine what it'd be like growing up without you around. Probably a lot quieter, actually." He teased her with a smirk. She laughed and twisted her body to face him, poking him playfully in the chest.

"You wouldn't be able to deal with the silence, Gunther. You know I give an extra punch to your life." He chuckled and turned his eyes to hers. Her smirk fell into a simple smile as she became entranced by his gaze. For some reason, he looked so regal in this moment. Maybe it was the horse, maybe it was the royal background, or maybe it was just her imagination, but he could easily have her eating out of the palm of her hand if he wanted.

She felt him cup her left cheek and waited as his eyes appeared to search hers. The expression on his face softened and her heart began pounding. She replayed her brother's words in her head, telling her to kiss him. Her eyes fell to his lips and the tip of her tongue slowly swept across her own hungry lips. How was he as a kisser, she wondered.

"You're right, Cece." His voice was soft to her ears and his breath was cool to her skin. Her lips parted and she got the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She was becoming weak at the knees, thankful that she was sitting down, but not so happy to be wanting to faint off the horse. "You do bring some extra life into my own. As corny as it sounds, being with you makes me feel like I can break free from some of the chains I have on me. You're making me better already, I need that in my life."

She drew in a rapid, shallow breath and felt her heart rising. Rather, she wanted to dance, and felt that she could dance in the air right now if she tried. "I feel like, if I say anything, I don't know…" She was beginning to tremble, the feeling she had whenever he was around just shot through the roof. Her emotions were reaching breaking point, and she felt if he didn't know right now just how she felt about him, that she would explode. "I mean you've got me trying new things, opening my eyes more to everything around me, more so than even my best friend. I know we've only had three dates, but we've known each other a lot longer, and I feel like-" She'd been talking with such haste that she hadn't anticipated what Gunther would do. He interrupted her with a gentle, but passionate kiss to the lips, catching her by surprise.

She gasped and relaxed her body, slowly releasing the horse's reigns and moving her arms around Gunther's neck. Her heart practically tore through her chest, and her body lit up with fire. She felt his strong arms tighten around her and tightened her own arms around him as the passion crashed through her.

She melted into his arms and groaned as he pulled his lips from her. She eyed his lips with longing and shook her head. She closed her eyes and moved back in, kissing with swift return. The flames of their love licked at them. She felt his hands move up and become tangled in her hair. He added in an extra push to the kiss, moving his lips in a slow, gentle manner. She loved it, it was sending static through her bones. This moment, she wanted it to go on forever, but they probably had to leave soon.

As they parted, she gasped out for air, trying to cure her breathlessness. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and her hands were gripping Gunther's shoulders as if she were about to fall off the animal they were on. "G…"

"If I'm not mistaken, and I don't think I am…" He smiled at her, breathing slowly and carefully. She lifted her eyes up to his, so full of hope, full of a feeling she thought she would never have. "I've fallen. Hard." Her lips trembled and her eyes began to water, her heart was leaping from her chest, and beating within rhythm of his.

"It's really hard for me to say how I feel about things…I've been hurt before, I've been led around, and so it's very hard for me…" The question of letting herself fall in love with him was difficult, but if it was true, then it was harder to keep _from_ falling for that one right person, than it was to just will it to happen. "I think I might be just a little scared."

"Of what?"

"My feelings. When I was twelve, I dated this guy for a couple months, then found out he was seeing other people behind my back. Then if you remember, I hung out with the 'troublemakers' back when Rocky underwent that transformation of hers a while back? I started dating that guy, Frank, and he got all possessive, crazy, and just pain manipulative. Shoved me around a couple times, Rocky had to go in and kick his ass…before, you know, she went back to being her."

Gunther's face fell and he slowly lifted his hand, gently sweeping her hair back. "Well, it does explain Rocky's protectiveness. Cece, I would never hurt you. Not intentionally. I want you to know that. I'm really sorry that my sister's antics ruined that dance, I see why Rocky was so pissed now…"

"Yeah." She chuckled nervously and ran her hand through the bottom tip of her hair. When they thought Gunther had intentionally ruined the entire dance, humiliating her, Rocky was so sure he'd become that third guy to give Cece another bad taste in her mouth. "Sure she was teasing us, but in the end of the night, she was literally foaming at the mouth. If it had ended differently, if everything that happened didn't happen, I think she wouldn't have gotten so upset. It was just the fact that you appeared to take pleasure in the humiliation that got her so bent out of shape. Then breaking it off so abruptly after 'finding out' what was said in regards to your cousin, Bob…"

"She had a right to be mad. I don't know that I can apologize enough for all that."

"It's fine, I'm over that now. Just…don't be like the other two guys. Please."

"I won't, I'm nothing like them." She smiled sadly as he kissed her forehead. She was relieved and happy to feel that she could actually be comfortable with him. Maybe this could turn out to be a good thing.

"Yeah…you're a regular Prince Charming." He smirked and started to groom her hair.

"Yeah, not going to comment on that one."

"Well, maybe an _exiled_ Prince Charming." He laughed, his cheeks turning slight red.

"_Still_ no comment." He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing the reigns and calling Knight to start heading back. Cece held onto him and leaned her head onto his chest, closing her eyes as he held onto her with one arm.

"What's wrong with being a Prince? It _is_ your heritage."

"Let's see, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would you be _my_ girlfriend or the girlfriend to a _Prince_."

"You of course, titles don't mean so much to me. I liked you a long time before I ever knew you were a prince, and a long time before I knew you even had money." Her eyes shot open as his words finally struck her, did he just ask her to be his girlfriend? She looked up at him, speechless. "Did you just…"

"Yes." He closed his eyes and bounced his eyebrows, as he was so sure of what he'd just said. Her lips curved upwards and she carefully reached up, kissing the bottom of his chin.

"I'd love to, if you want to be my boyfriend…but I don't have to do the whole posing thing, do I? Still feels a little uncomfortable when I do that." Gunther laughed and Cece's eyes lit up with excitement. "So you're going to stay around the studio for the big Generation Dance, right? To watch your new girlfriend dance?"

"There's nothing I would enjoy more than to see you up on that stage tonight." She squealed, then quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed about what just came out. This was the best day of her life, hands down. Not even a day with Rocky could fill her with such elation and joy. She finally had a boyfriend! Even if everyone she knew would 'forbid' it from happening, she didn't care. The world could come down against them, but she was _not_ swaying away from him.

* * *

Hmm a nice date, nice conversation, apparently Gunther hates being royalty and never wants to go back to his home country. **  
**


	13. Web of Lies

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Web of Lies)

"So what was up with you this weekend?" Rocky asked, pushing her book bag into the locker. Cece was leaning back against her own locker, staring down at her hands as she picked at her fingernails. She was dressed in green today, wearing a green hat, a white and green striped shirt, and dark pants. She glanced up from her hands and stared at Rocky, mildly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, Saturday after I dropped Flynn off at the house, you weren't there. You showed up at the studio and you were acting a little different than normal. Not to mention, giggling here and there, then clearing your throat, ignoring that anything was off. You seemed to remain in that similar state for…the rest of the weekend." She lifted her shoulders and stepped away from the lockers, turning to her best friend. She wanted so _badly_ to tell her, but she just knew she couldn't. Rocky might not understand. She hated lying to her best friend about it.

"I had a high temperature, so I was recovering from a fever." Rocky stared at her suspiciously and started to say something, but the moment she opened her mouth to speak, the familiar voice of one of her nerd friends rang out from behind. Cece turned around and frowned, muttering to Rocky. "Uh oh, and here comes the nerd herd." It consisted of the leader, Howard, and a few of his friends with nicknames that Cece could never remember. There was one, the friend with the spiky hair and an almost suave accent, whom she knew the nickname was 'CD-Rom'. His real name was Travis Birkwell, he was the first person she dated, the one that cheated on her. Rocky spoke with Howard, the other friends, but never spoke to Travis because of his history with Cece.

As the gang walked towards the two girls, Travis seemed to hide behind Howard. Cece felt a bitter taste in her mouth and looked over as Rocky waved. "Hey Howard, what's up!" Her voice was bright and bubbly. Cece knew her friend well enough to know that she had a bit of a crush on Howard, but had conflicting feelings only because he was considered to be a Nerd. Despite being a 'cool nerd'. One of the only cool ones in the school. Plus, Rocky was a firm believer that mild crushes almost rarely never grew into anything at all. Bearing this in mind, Cece smirked and started thinking of Gunther.

"It's twenty-seven degrees in Brazil," Howard started with a smile. Cece raised an eyebrow and Rocky gently nodded her head. "It sounds cold, but it's actually Celsius, so it's actually quite warm." Cece felt someone's icy glare and caught Travis staring at her. She put her hand to her hip and looked over to Howard, Rocky was on her own here.

"Howard, I'd love to stay and chat, but I never know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Bye…" She walked off a few paces and stopped near a bench where Deuce and Ty were chatting with Gunther and Tinka. Tinka was pulling at Gunther's arm, trying to tear him away from them, and they were trying to invite him to hang out after school. This amused her. Gunther looked over and smiled helplessly. "Hey Gunther, Tinka…" Tinka looked over and groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, now she shows up?" Cece sighed and looked over to Deuce and Ty, they looked pretty desperate too.

"Tinka, do you remember the conversation we had the other week?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Remember we agreed you were going to let your brother have some friends, right?"

"Yes, but why these two?"

"Maybe they're the ones he chose, Tinka." Tinka's lips parted and she glanced up at her brother. He lifted up his eyebrows and nodded.

"It's true. I did. Give me five minutes to chat with them, Tinka, and then I'll join you. Okay?" Tinka moaned and began muttering.

"Fine! Five minutes!"

"Thanks sis." Tinka stormed off, cursing beneath her breath. Gunther frowned and started rubbing his forehead. "Oh no. She's about to break something, I just know it." He lowered his hand and glanced at the other two with a subtle smile. "All right, so what's up?"

"We wanted to know if we could catch you during lunch," Ty commented while pulling on his jacket. "We're getting together with a bunch of people and having this big poker tournament. You interested?"

"Actually, that does sound pretty good." He rubbed his chin and turned to Cece. "By the way-" A loud shattering noise erupted from the other hall and Gunther flinched. "Crap, that would be Tinka…" He rushed off and Cece slowly shook her head while the boys commented on how crazy Tinka seemed to be.

She started moving back over to Rocky and heard her telling Howard that she was getting her appendix taken out on Saturday. She raised an eyebrow and titled her head as Howard and his group started rushing off. Travis was glaring at her again, he'd never been happy about how their relationship ended. She had no more feelings left for him, but he never quite got over the whole thing, she called it off very publicly in the middle of the seventh grade lunchroom. It was Rocky's idea for them to step on the cafeteria lunch table and announce that Travis had been cheating on multiple girls, and the relationship was off. He was really the reason she disliked 'nerds' so much. Howard was the only one she'd ever met that seemed trustworthy at all, most were arrogant assholes who, once they actually got attention from one girl, they wanted more from all the girls they could get.

"Hey Cece, where'd you disappear to?" Cece shook herself from her thoughts and gave her friend a bubbly grin.

"I was beamed to the planet where all the cool people live!"

"Well, you'll be glad to know that I just narrowly avoided being branded 'Rock-a-roni, queen of the laser dweebs!" Cece chuckled lightly and pat her shoulder.

"See Rocky, this is what happens when you get involved with those guys. Hence, that's the reason I don't take honors classes." She wasn't smart enough for honors classes anyway, confidence had never been a big thing for her.

"Yeah…that's why…" Rocky pat her back and she began skipping off towards her classes.

First class of the day was gym, and Cece hated gym. It was just as Flynn and Gunther both wondered, she didn't know why she hated gym when she didn't mind getting sweaty while dancing or jogging. She just wanted to look good in school and didn't want the rest of the day to go by with her sweaty and smelly.

Rocky had already gone out, all dressed up and ready to get started. She, on the other hand, was still dressed in her everyday clothes, and was ready to make up an excuse to get out of the course for the day.

She began by limping out of the dressing room and held onto her right leg. The coach glanced at her and frowned. "Hey Coach Lesseur." The Coach frowned and took a look at her leg.

"What's wrong? It looks like you got a bum wheel there."

"Yeah…It's nothing, I'm ready to go, I'll go change. I'll try not to disturb the class." She glanced over to Rocky, who was clearly _not_ buying the act. The Coach issued her to go sit on the bench and take the day off, so she graciously wobbled over. The whole reason for today was that they were doing some elaborate obstacle course and it would only make her sweat more so than she would on any normal day of school.

Rocky made her way over, clapping lazily. "Impressive performance, Cece. Luckily he didn't notice you switched legs on the way over." She raised an eyebrow and glanced down, she wasn't aware she did that. Then again, she wasn't really paying all that much attention. "Come on, why can't you just participate?"

"Get all sweaty, mess up my hair, and smell funky? That's your thing." Rocky gasped and quickly sniffed herself. She didn't mean to sound vain, but she just wanted a good excuse besides the whole 'don't want to participate'. "People expect me to look good when I walk down the halls." Rocky laughed lightly and put her hands to her hips.

"Wow Cece, you're such a good liar…"

"Oh, and you're talking to me about lying?" She pat Rocky's shoulder and smirked as her friend's eyes darted to the side. "So who is performing your surgery this weekend? Dr. Liar, liar, or Dr. Pants-on-fire?" Rocky stammered and nervously rubbed her hair.

"I didn't lie to Howard, I just told him a tiny mistruth to save his feelings…" Uh huh, that would be lying. She folded her arms over and smirked as her friend sought for a distraction. Rocky lifted her finger and chuckled sheepishly. "Like…well if you asked how your hair looked today, I'd say great."

"Oh, well thank you." Cece rubbed her hair just as Rocky ran off. "I put in a new conditioner and-" Her eyes shot open once Rocky's statement finally hit home. She threw her hand down and called. "Rocky!"

After school, she was gravely upset. The whole string of lies was getting to her, and she was beginning to wonder just how serious it all was. She hated having to lie, but the question usually raised was, was lying _ever_ acceptable? She didn't think so, her mother raised her different.

When she entered into the house, she saw Flynn sitting on the couch with Deuce, Ty, and a really big dog. She knew they all got home early, but damn, how much could happen in just an hour? She smiled vaguely and pointed at the animal.

"Uh, where'd the dog come from?" Flynn chuckled nervously while Deuce and Ty quickly shot up, as though they had somewhere else to be. She raised an eyebrow and watched them bolt out the door. Flynn shouted at them, calling them cowards, then pat the dog on the back.

"Cece, meet Bitsy. Bitsy is our neighbor's dog, we're dog-sitting for fifty bucks. He's a very scary dog! I think he's claimed the couch."

"Uh-uh." She walked up and the large dog looked up, meeting her eyes. While she loved dogs and wanted one of her own, she didn't want a large one around, and was in no mood for games. She pointed at the dog and narrowed her eyes. "You. Down. Now." The dog whimpered and jumped off the couch. Flynn raised his eyebrows in shock as Cece sat beside him.

"Whoa…So what's eating you today?"

"You can tell there's a problem?"

"You just made Bitsy jump off the couch with his tail between his legs, there's a problem." She groaned and leaned forward, rubbing the sides of her face. She felt Flynn rub her back, trying to comfort her any way he could.

"Today was crazy, and it got me thinking…Rocky lied to Howard about not wanting to attend some laser tag game, to 'spare his feelings'. I lied to the Coach in order to get out of this big obstacle course in gym, and then it hit me…we're doing this big salsa number on Saturday. This cannot end well!"

"So. You're upset because you lied?"

"I'm upset because I'm lying to my best friend!" She threw her arms down on her legs and frowned at Bitsy, who was now curled up on the floor. The dog lifted his head and whined. Flynn folded his arms and slowly nodded his head. "I've got a boyfriend now, a very serious relationship…he's even teaching me some moves for the salsa! When he…isn't being tugged at the leash by Tinka. Only, Rocky doesn't know a thing about it. Since when did lying become acceptable?"

"Hm. I think I see it." Flynn's cheeks puffed out as he exhaled. "If I remember some stuff mom said once, there are two types of lies. The ones that aren't acceptable, and the ones that, while not good, can be necessary. Lying to the coach to get out of practice, lying to some guy to get out of a game, those are lies that just shouldn't happen period. For you, you haven't told Rocky yet about your relationship, so she just doesn't know. It isn't a lie until you officially deny to her that you have one. Right now it's best that she, and Tinka, don't know…for obvious reasons."

"Yeah, they'd both kill us."

"Exactly, so you have to do what you have to do. I don't think you should worry about it too much right now, just enjoy what you have with him. He beats the heck out of those other guys." She laughed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"That is true, he does. Flynn, thanks again. I just…I hope one day we can reveal our relationship without anyone chewing someone else's head off. Rocky's going to be mad though…"

"She's always been an understanding person. Whenever that time comes, just tell her, 'look, you were angry at the time, and I was afraid you'd try to separate us or tear him apart', something like that."

"Yeah, maybe…" She'd just have to wait and find out. "You know, if you ever see Howard, he looks a lot like Buddy Holly…"

* * *

Hopefully you're enjoying this so far. **  
**


	14. Stalking the Night

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Stalking the Night)

Saturday, after the dance, Cece made her way towards the parking lot that she and Gunther had been practicing the salsa at. They usually didn't go to their meeting places together, in case someone saw them. Although the chances of anyone they _knew_ seeing them was slim, most people that saw them together didn't even go to the same school as they did, so there wasn't a whole lot of risk. They were just worried about the ones they knew possibly telling the ones they didn't want to know at the moment. "Danger Zones", such as the school, were places where more than one person who knew them might refer the news that they were dating to someone else.

Last thing they needed was Rocky or Tinka finding out by word of mouth, through someone _else._

Cece found Gunther in front of the empty store parking lot, he was wearing the hood jacket he had on when he showed up at his house some time later. He smiled at her and waved, chuckling nervously as she arched an eyebrow up. "Cece, I kind of got ambushed leaving the house, so I didn't get to change. I had to throw my jacket over my outfit." She shrugged and reached out, taking her hands in his, smiling cheerfully. She met his eyes and breathed in deeply as he smiled in return. "Great dancing tonight, Cece. I knew you could do it." She didn't know a damn thing about the Salsa, so Gunther had to teach her a few things that she could try while practicing with Rocky, who knew how to put those moves into action. Luckily Rocky never figured anything out.

"I had two great teachers. You, and Rocky. Now…" She reached up with her hands and gripped the edges of his hood. "Let's take this hood off your head." Before she could move it back, she heard a crash nearby. The two quickly turned around and spotted a teenager grabbing his foot and hopping to a fallen cart. She recognized the boy immediately as Travis. "Crap! Gunther hide, it's Travis. I don't know if he's seen us yet."

"Travis?" She pushed him behind a nearby car and knelt down low. She was busy trying to figure out what the hell Travis would be doing here. Was it just a coincidence? She peered over and frowned, he was wearing baggy clothing.

"Travis is the first guy I dated. The cheater." She put her hands on the hood and narrowed her eyes, watching with slight panic as Travis stood and began looking around. "God I swear the leader of the group he's with is the only cool guy…" Travis turned his gaze to the car and she quickly ducked below, but when he called her name, she knew he spotted her. Gunther put his hand to her shoulder and she lifted up her eyes.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with him, just stay here. If I need anything, I'll touch my hair or something." She rose from the hiding spot and walked over to Travis, being sure to stand beneath one of the parking lot lamps. She didn't know why, but she had a very strange feeling growing inside her. A darkness, almost. When Travis's eyes met hers, they were very dark, it scared her a little. "Travis, how did you know I was here?"  
"I followed you." She froze and her eyes widened for a brief moment. He _followed_ her? "I saw you go inside. I have to say, Howard's not going to be happy that Rocky lied to him, but I don't care about that." She crossed her arms and hummed to herself. So far there wasn't anything but red flags, he only ever was creepy.

"You do know stalking is bad enough, but stalking the daughter of a police officer? Also the best friend of a karate enthusiast. You're just asking to get pounded silly by someone…"

"Stalking? I've only been checking up on you."

"Yeah well-wait, what?" Her heart exploded into a rapid beat and her body started to grow cold. What did he mean by 'checking up' on her? "What do you mean you've been checking up on me? We've been over for nearly three years now."

"Oh I know that. Not what I was talking about." He waved his hand through the air and she chuckled nervously, half tempted to give Gunther the signal. "What I mean is I've been following you around, I know you've been seeing someone for the past week, learning that salsa dance." She'd been meeting Gunther at night on some days, it was always dark, so it was hard enough to see him. Travis pat his clothes down and exhaled softly. Cece took a step backwards and saw something shiny and metallic, poking out from his chest pocket. When he moved, it created a nice, narrow bulge. Her eyes widened as she assumed it was a knife, but why would he have a knife? "Anyway, I was wondering if you remember when you and your friend stood in the cafeteria and told everyone I was cheating on you. You never gave me a chance to explain."

"I saw you making out with a girl dressed up in a medieval costume…"

"Yes! We were role playing."

"Were you also role playing with Abigail Reynolds when you were kissing _her_ in the school library?" Travis rubbed his forehead and sighed. He moved his hand towards his shirt pocket and she watched closely. She was preparing herself to run, she knew she could outrun him long enough to put him out of commission if he tried anything.

"Look, I was pulled out of school for a little bit after that. All right? I went a little batty, so what. I haven't seen you in a long time, and I think it's a good idea for us to _talk_ about what happened." She wasn't too sure it was a good idea, she thought they'd finished talking about it long ago.

"I gave you your chance a long time ago, and you trampled over me. Sorry, but when I said 'we're through', I meant it." She was no damsel, she could handle herself just fine and didn't _need_ Gunther stepping in, but by no means did that mean she didn't _want_ him to.

"Come on, you know we had something special. How 'bout we let bygones be bygones. Forget the past, it never happened, we're just meeting. Right? Go on a date with me." She scoffed and narrowed her eyes, she couldn't _believe _he was seriously doing this.

"Screw off."

"What? You're not dating anyone."

"I'd rather date a _brick wall_." He frowned and let his lip curl into a tiny smirk.

"Look, Howard hasn't seen you and your friend's dance on Shake it up. Date me, and I won't tell Howard that Rocky is a big fat liar." She scoffed and turned around, she had nothing more to say to him.

"Bribing me isn't going to work, Travis. I know I wouldn't sell out my own best friend, but I also have some more moral and ethical reasons _not_ to go out with you." She didn't mean anything bad by her words, she just wasn't about to date him when she was going out with Gunther.

"Damn it, I'm trying to be nice…" She heard the sound of something whipping through the air and turned to see what was going on. Her eyes widened and fell onto a small pocketknife in his hands. "You won't give me a chance, you reject anything I send to you…" She raised her eyebrows and tried to think back, remembering months of flowers, letters, chocolates, and gifts being sent her way. Eventually her mom had to go down to the post office and tell them to stop sending anything of the sort to her house.

She chuckled nervously, sweat rolling down the side of her head. "That was you?" She reached up and casually flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I can't say I ever knew." She was going to have to tell Rocky about this, there was no way around that.

"Yeah."

"Look. I have a mom, she is a cop." Well, for the most part. She still didn't want people thinking Georgia was anyone but her mother, but at the same time, she didn't like it. She swallowed and began practicing a form of slow breathing that her real mother taught her growing up. She tried to stay calm under pressure, and actually got that from her mother. "You know, remember back to when you were younger and the popular expression of kids was 'I'm going to tell mom on you'?"

"What of it?"

"Well. If you don't put the knife away, I'm legally, _and personally_, obligated to tell my mother on you. Also, no, that is not me being a 'tattletale', that is me saving my own skin." Travis raised an eyebrow and spun his pocketknife in his hand. "Also, again, my best friend is in karate, and is protective as hell, so…I can't say all is going to end well there if you do anything you're _going_ to regret." If reasoning wasn't going to work, there was running to find the nearest thing she could use in self-defense. Of course, in this empty parking lot, there was _nothing_, except carts that he would likely just piss him off. There wasn't anything she wouldn't give to be the one that was good at martial arts. "And another thing, once Howard hears of it, don't you think you'd be pretty much cut off from him?"

"Not important enough to me."

"Okay…" So he was desperate. She flicked her eyes over to see Gunther sneaking up behind Travis. In his hand was some sort of pipe. Great, _he_ found the self-defense item. She was both relieved that he was responding to the signal, as well as the danger of the situation, but upset that she didn't get the chance to fight for herself. She put her hands to her hips and thought of the cliché aspect of the situation. Nothing to do with feminism, but the whole Prince-takes-out-bad-guy thing was _seriously_ old. How many Disney movies had she seen like this? "Well Travis. Would you believe me if I told you there was a Prince with a pipe of some sort, sneaking up behind you, to hit you over the head?"

Travis stared at her for a moment and began laughing while Gunther rolled his eyes and shot her a glare. She smirked and crossed her arms. She _loved_ to tease him about his status as a Prince, albeit exiled, only because he hated the fact that he was one to begin with. "You…you expect me to believe that?" Travis wiped his eye and threw his hands up, mocking her. Gunther shot him a bored expression and Cece turned her attention to her fingernails. "Sorry Cece, but this isn't a _fantasy_ land. There's no such thing as magic, and there's _certainly_ not a Prince-"

Gunther swung the pipe against Travis's head, bored with sitting there. Travis flinched and chuckled awkwardly before falling forward. "No such thing as Princes?" Gunther asked curiously. "So what does that make me? Your imagination?" Cece lifted her eyebrows as he gazed up to her with a slight smirk. "I'm almost afraid to ask if pigs will really start flying if I mock him by saying that they'll fly if aliens actually land on earth. Honestly, royalty exists, sci-fi doesn't."

"Whatever Gunther, let's leave. _Now!_ I don't want him waking up."

"Good idea." The two of them started rushing off and glanced back in time to see Travis sitting up and rubbing his head. Gunther put his hand to the small of her back and sighed. "This was not how I hoped our night together would go."

"Same. Uh, for the record…" She looked over her shoulder as they ducked behind the building and watched Travis once more look around. "Don't start thinking I'm a damsel, but also don't think I'm unappreciative. I'm grateful that you just helped there, because I honestly didn't know what I was going to be able to do, there was nothing to grab…but I can _definitely_ fight my way out of trouble if I have to."

"Well that's good to know, I never doubted you for a second." Gunther glared at Travis as the boy walked off, scratching his head. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I _was_ waiting for the signal, but when I saw him pull that knife out, I was already acting…are you okay?"

She was a little shaken, but otherwise, she was no worse for wear. She smiled slightly and nodded. "I get a lot of resilience and calmness from my mom. She's shooting for me to be a police officer myself, when I get older."

"It's a good career. Maybe you could be someone's bodyguard." She laughed and leaned her back against the building. She was definitely feeling relief, no more worrying about Travis for the night. She had to tell someone about this, though. Her social worker, definitely. As long as it wasn't a risk to Flynn.

"'He was threatening to tell Howard that Rocky didn't have a surgery today, if I didn't go out with him. I said no, of course. I'm already going out with someone, anyway."

"Oh? Who is it?" He flashed a prideful smirk and folded his arms over, wagging his eyebrows. "Is it anyone that I should know about?"

"Hmm, some people say he's a Prince." She tapped her finger to his lips and started walking away, smirking back at him.

"Prince, Shmince…just some dumb ass title that means nothing." He muttered and followed after her. After tonight's excitement, neither were really sure what to do. Cece was still a tad freaked out and wanted to get home to her little brother. So perhaps, it was best to rest and let the stress go away.

* * *

That Travis, he is a freak.


	15. Bring it On

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Bring it On)

Monday night, Cece was freaking out. She still hadn't told Georgia what happened with Travis, and was really wanting to tell her now, but the woman was so worked up about Coach Lesseur that she wasn't talking about anything else. She knew the whole lying thing would come to haunt them, and it did. Now in order to get out of a failing grade in gym, she had to let Georgia date the coach. If that even worked. Rocky's lie was found out too, much to her embarrassment, Travis indeed told Howard.

It wasn't right, though. Rocky was only getting this treatment because Cece refused to do anything with Travis. Sure, it would have happened either way if Howard saw Shake it Up himself, but he _didn't_. Whether or not Travis telling his friend that Rocky had clearly lied was the right thing to do, how he went about it was both scary, and wrong.

She found Georgia finishing up the dishes for dinner and placed her hands to her hips. She didn't know what to say, or how to even start out this conversation. On one hand, she was gravely disturbed that her mother was going out with Coach Lesseur, and on another, she _seriously_ couldn't wait until the date was over so she could have that talk with her. "Hey."

"Hey honey!" Georgia responded with glee in her voice. "Isn't it great that I'm going on a date." She didn't really like calling Georgia 'mom' when it was just the three of them in the house, and she certainly didn't like Georgia acting like a mother when it was in that case as well, but she brushed it off for tonight. Cece cleared her throat and lifted an index finger.

"First of all, you going on a date with Coach Lesseur is embarrassing, ridiculous, and inappropriate, and I will not stand for it." The words flew out of her mouth rather unexpectedly, as she wasn't wanting to start out the story that way. Georgia laughed and put away the last dish before walking over towards her purse and phone on the other counter.

"Cece relax, it's not even a date. It's just two people getting coffee, talking, and getting to know each other." Since when did that not become a date? She did this with Gunther all the time!

"That _is_ a date." Georgia mock gasped and threw her hands up with joy.

"Yay! I'm dating! Oh, I have to go put on my lipstick, and my good butt pants!" Cece gagged and froze up in shock as Georgia started to rush off. She shook her head and looked over, groaning. She wanted to tell her they needed to talk after the date, but she got so caught up talking about the date, that she just failed to mention it.

She put her arms on the counter and let her head fall in between her hands. She was exhausted beyond belief, and had yet to see Gunther today, so she was missing him too. Though, she could deal. A swift knock came on the door and she quickly shot up, flipping her hair back behind her.

"Ugh, it's him." She started moving to answer the door for her coach, when Flynn stopped her short.

"Cece, go ahead to your room. This is a job for the man of the house." She stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. As she walked off, she wondered if she ought to tell her mother _now_, but thought better of it. If she told Georiga now, the woman would be so worked up that she couldn't enjoy her date. Rather, she wanted to see what Flynn was going to do. Gunther _did_ tell her about Flynn's little introduction a while back.

She hung in the hallway and listened as Flynn spoke to the teacher, interrogating him just as she suspected he would. She couldn't help but laugh at the statement regarding organ donation. When he finished, she decided it was best to go back out there and give the Coach a little chance to breathe and relax. This date meant a lot to her mom, who had been single _and _dateless for years. She understood what a good man did for the emotional and mental mindset.

"Hey Coach." He looked up from the chair and slowly stood up, smirking slightly.

"Hey Jones. So is taking out your mom a little weird?" She started to roll her eyes and sighed as he gave her a subtle wink. "Sure it is." She wanted to tell him she had other, more pressing things, that were really on her mind, but it wasn't so much his business. Just thinking about Travis stalking her, or trying anything more, was scaring the living hell out of here.

"Is _Cece_ throwing up inside her mouth, you bet I am."

"You know, Jones…I've been thinking I was a little hard on you, so I've decided to let you off the hook for summer school." She lifted her eyebrows and started to smile. "But I don't want you to think it's because I like your mom."

"Oh, don't think? Yeah you're looking at the _Queen_ of don't think."

After the date, she and Rocky were sitting once more at the table they'd been sitting at while waiting for her Georgia. Apparently her mother didn't want to go out on another date with the Coach. Howard also kicked Rocky out of the honor's group, which was really irritating to Cece.

"All because of me," She muttered while rubbing her forehead. Rocky lifted her head and stared at her with concern. She caught her friend's worried expression and flashed a quick smile. She wasn't feeling too good now that she knew the woman didn't want to go on another date with Gordon, nor was there any way Howard would _not_ think Rocky was a complete bitch because Travis would probably continue trashing her. "Did Howard say anything more to you, Rocky?"

"Well, he seems to think I'm a...let's put it this way…" Rocky looked to her phone, grimaced, and looked back. Cece raised her eyebrows and leaned her head against her hand, both bored and anxious. "There are some words that just shouldn't be said."

"Ugh." She dropped her head onto the table and groaned as Rocky rubbed her on the back.

"Cece, what's wrong? It's not so bad, Howard's just mad at me, that's all." She shook her head at Rocky and lifted up. Her eyes were beginning to water and the bile was starting to shoot up her throat. She wanted to maim Travis, but was afraid to tell anyone because of how they'd react. It wasn't like she was scared of him, but she was really anxious to _avoid_ him like the plague. "Cece? Are you crying?"

"Look, don't be upset at Howard, he doesn't know." Rocky raised an eyebrow. Cece put her arms around her stomach and slowly exhaled. She wasn't going to tell her about Gunther, or that she was dating anyone, so she wasn't sure _how _to say this. "He wouldn't even have _known_ you were dancing Saturday night, if it hadn't been for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Travis practically ambushed me Saturday after the dance…" Rocky's eyebrows rose sharply and she calmly rested her hand on the table. "He told me to either date him, or he tells Howard that you lied."

"You didn't say yes, I hope."

"Of course I didn't!" Rocky slowly put her hand to her Cece's shoulder, giving her a reassuring glance. Cece knew her friend was going to try to comfort her, but she didn't feel like being comforted. "Because I so blatantly refused, he's telling Howard all this crap. You're being punished because I kicked the guy to the curb three years ago and _still_ won't hear him out."

"It's not your fault, Cece. You know Travis is a bit…nuts. I mean hell, I'd be half tempted to suggest he's nuttier than Gunther and Tinka!" Cece chuckled awkwardly and shook her head.

"He is. Only…He's apparently been stalking me all this time. He threatened me with a knife." Rocky's hand fell and she cleared her throat while using her other hand to push her hair up some. She put on a scary grin and closed her eyes. Cece put her hands to her mouth and groaned, she didn't need to tell Rocky about the knife thing.

"I'm sorry, what? Travis did _what_?"

"Uh, so what's Howard doing tonight, Rocky?" Rocky narrowed her eyes, catching the obvious attempt to sway her from the topic.

"He's having a gaming night with his friends. Now _back to _Travis, he's been telling Howard a lot of stuff tonight. Now I know why."

"Yeah, so it's not Howard's fault or anything, he didn't know, and-" She watched Rocky quickly rise to her feet and slam the table chair back into place. "Rocky?" Without another word, the girl took off. She pondered for a second where her friend was going, then it dawned on her. "No! Rocky, wait! This is exactly what I was afraid of!" She rushed to her feet and chased after her, she did _not_ want anyone getting into a fight because of what happened.

At Howard's home, he and his various friends were indeed having a tournament with a shooting game. They were all startled when Rocky kicked open the door without even knocking. Cece came rushing in after her, looking apologetically at Howard. "I'm sorry Howard, I _tried_ to stop her."

"What's going on?" He asked. He looked over to Travis, who was whimpering and shaking underneath Rocky's murderous glare. Rocky stretched her arm out and pointed at Travis, growling darkly.

"It's one thing to tell Howard that I lied to him, because that was wrong. But! It's _another_ thing, to tell him because Cece wouldn't go out with you. Not only that. _No one_ threatens _my friend_ with a knife!"

"What?" Howard's eyes widened as Rocky charged Travis and tackled him to the ground. "Whoa! Rocky, hold on!"

"Howard I wouldn't go near them," Cece said as she stepped beside him. She watched, both disheartened and upset, but a bit pleased as well, as her friend shook and pummeled Travis. "She _will_ throw you off."

"How _dare_ you threaten her!" Rocky gripped Travis's collar and lifted him up, glaring into his fearful eyes. "If you _ever_ go near her again, Travis. Consider what it feels like to have someone drop kick you directly into a martial arts studio where several others can beat the living hell out of you at the same time!" Travis whimpered and Howard quickly rushed to Rocky's side.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" She roared and turned her head ferociously towards Howard. He flinched, but did not move away. Cece lifted her eyebrows and chuckled, most people would move away at this point. The others in the room did just that, though Travis couldn't.

"I will _not_ calm down!"

"Rocky, please." Howard put his hand down and lifted his other one. "Just explain what's going on." Travis started to say something, but Howard shot him down without even looking. "Not now Travis." He kept his eyes locked with Rocky's, as if a bullfighter staring down the glare of a rampaging bull. "What's going on."

"Travis is Cece's ex-boyfriend, they dated when they were twelve. He cheated on her with other girls." Howard's jaw dropped and the others all stared at the now cringing nerd beneath Rocky. He turned his attention to Cece, and she confirmed the statement with a nod.

"Rocky told me to get up on some table with her at lunch, and then proceeded to tell the entire lunchroom what he did." Her stomach churned violently as she felt Travis's burning eyes upon her. She wasn't going to stop talking, nothing could stop her here. "The relationship ended there. He's been stalking me ever since." Howard narrowed his eyes and looked down at Travis. "Saturday night, he followed me to an empty parking lot after the dance…pulled out a pocketknife, and told me that I was to either hear him out and date him, or he'd tell you Rocky was lying and…well what else can someone holding another person at knifepoint do? Murder?"

"I was only trying to scare you," Travis muttered. Cece put her hand to her forehead and sighed just as Rocky slammed him onto the floor again. She didn't need to guess that she would do that. "Stop already! Get off me!"

"Actually," Howard clenched his fist up and thinned his lips. "She can keep you pinned for all I care." He rubbed his right temple and sighed. "I _knew_ you were unstable, but damn it Travis, we don't treat girls like this!"

Cece crossed her arms and looked towards the door, then back, anxious to leave. "Howard, everything he's been telling you about Rocky…none of its true. He's just angry. Also, I _am_ going to tell my mother, because she's a cop." She was afraid of him trying anything more. Chances were, her Georgia would tell her they couldn't arrest him as he didn't do anything but scare her in the park, but they could find a restraining order.

"What are you going to do?" Travis asked with a slight sneer. He let out a loud grunt and pushed Rocky off him. Cece's eyes widened and her body froze at the shock of seeing her friend shoved away like a ragdoll. Travis rose and whipped the same pocketknife from his pants. "All I wanted was to talk. I don't even know what the hell happened, is your mythical 'prince charming' going to knock me out today?"

"Uh…no?" The nerds in the room screamed and fell back while Howard watched Travis in shock. Rocky rose to her feet, her chest heaving like mad.

"You tell your police mother, but nothing can happen because I didn't do anything to you. You think I'm stupid?" Cece met Rocky's gaze and chuckled nervously.

"You must have a penchant for being struck from behind, Travis." He raised an eyebrow and gasped as Rocky put her arms under his armpits and thrust her forearms upwards, locking his arms with hers and forcing him to drop the knife. Thinking fast, she clicked Georgia onto speed dial. Once she answered, she spoke quickly while Travis struggled in Rocky's grip. Howard rushed to help Rocky hold him still. "Mom, hurry, I need help."

It wasn't long before Georgia showed up, in civilian clothes, but with a friend from work that was currently on duty. So far in the night, her social worker was the best thing she'd seen yet. Georgia rushed over to her as the male officer handcuffed Travis. "Cece honey, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm fine…" She turned to Georgia and exhaled, now she had to talk to her. Of course, there wasn't much to say, she didn't like having to let her find out this way, but she knew it would be all right. "Travis has been stalking me since we broke up, he told me that himself on Saturday." Georgia pressed her lips together and groomed Cece's hair to the side.

"What happened on Saturday, baby?"

"He threatened me with a knife, told me to either go out with him, or he'd basically make both mine and Rocky's life miserable. Which he did, check Rocky's phone for Howard texting her with all the things Travis said about her." She pointed towards the pocketknife on the floor. "That's the knife he threatened me with. Rocky and Howard held him down when he pulled it out just tonight."

She actually felt safer now that Georgia was there, but she was still nervous about what Travis would do to her in the future. Maybe they didn't have anything to worry about, but maybe they did. After all, he wasn't going to jail for a long time, he'd be back out.

Georgia hugged her close. "Okay sweetie, let's get you and Rocky home."

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I never got the chance."

"You should have."

"Didn't want to ruin your date."

"Honey, you're more important than a date. So, for future reference, let me know these things." She smiled at the woman and hugged her. She was very relieved and very happy. All she needed for protection was her mother, there wasn't anyone else that could take care of her more than she could. Of course, Rocky was a pretty close call. She had to wonder what issues were going on with Rocky's family that made her so aggressive.

* * *

Well, I'm pretty sure Travis has shat himself now. Tell me your thoughts. **  
**


	16. Can't Help Falling In Love, With You

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Can't Help Falling in Love)

Cameras flashed all around as Cece spun through the air, dressed in a black, gold, and fiery red dress. She caught the landing and slid into a split, putting her palms to the ground and throwing her head back. Quickly, she rose up and put her hand into the hand offered by her partner.

Gunther pulled her in, spinning her into his chest. He was decorated in a similarly dressed outfit, but with a long fiery red robe that danced at his heels. He had a rose in his mouth and his eyebrows danced on his brow. Cece spun out to the right, still holding onto his hand, and keeping her eyes locked with his strong, powerful gaze.

He pulled her in and she dropped down to slide between his legs as he jumped up in the air and kicked out forward and behind. When she rose up once more, he appeared behind her, grasping her waist and dipping her down. With their eyes locked in blazing passion, he reached down and kissed her lips. She parted her lips with his, and let the rose stem transfer into her mouth. Once complete, he pulled her up and let her stand next to him. They raised their hands up as the audience cheered and the cameras continued to flash.

With each flash came a snap, and the sound of someone calling out her name. She groaned and opened her eyes, realizing she was in her dressing room, with drool hanging from her mouth. "Wha-where am I?" She blinked a few times and looked up at Gunther, who had a smirk planted on his face.

"You fell asleep, clearly. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" She moaned and rolled her head onto her other arm, letting her free arm fall into her lap.

"Hmm, no…no I don't…"

"Oh? You were saying 'thank you, thank you', and I believe at one point of time I heard you say 'Spin me Gunther, spin me like you've never spun me before!'" She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes. She wiped the drool from her lips and slowly turned her glare upon him. Now she wanted to punch him, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he caught her _sleeping_.

"Waking a woman from slumber is a good way to get yourself killed. Mocking what she says in her sleep, is a good way to get _tortured_ before you get killed." He laughed and she quickly grabbed her makeup. Unfortunately, she had to redo it. "So what are you doing in here? Don't you know Rocky and people from the set come in here at random times?"

"Hey, just cause we're keeping a relationship secret doesn't mean we can't be seen together."

"True, but let's be honest here. _Before_ this relationship, how often did you come in here? Alone?"

"Enough to know you don't normally dress up in an official _JabbaWockee _outfit." She looked down and chuckled to herself, she was going to attempt to dance with them. It probably wouldn't work out, but hell, it was worth a shot. Rather, she knew it wouldn't work, she just wanted to feel what it might feel like to be in an actual dance, rather than just a backup dancer.

"You know, I want to know what it feels like to be the center of attention on the stage. I don't mean that like in a conceited way, just, I get tired of being a _backup _dancer. Part of the background. I mean…who pays any attention to them, right?" Gunther raised an eyebrow as she continued to do her makeup. "It's like, everyone knows Brittany Spears, Katy Perry, Blake Shelton, Tim McGraw, Maroon 5, the list goes on…but does _anyone_ know who the backup dancers, or backup singers are? No. They don't."

"Well, I didn't know it was such a big deal. You want to shine, more? I don't make you shine _enough_?" He smirked. Her heart skipped a beat and she chuckled at him. She didn't mean that at all, but then again, he knew this.

"Gunther, you…" She stammered and looked over at him once more. He was wearing a silver and black vest with a blue shirt that said 'my favorite color, is _shiny_'. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Let your sister choose your outfit again?" He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I prefer blue and red. You know, like the redness of your hair."

"Oh Gunther, flattery will only get you so far." She smirked playfully. He chuckled, then leaned over to quickly kiss her lips. She paused, taking in the moment and stared at him like a thief caught red handed. He smirked back at her and whispered softly.

"Then I'll let it take me as far as it can, and then some, but you're not going to see me stop trying to woo you anytime soon." She leaned forward as he pulled away. Catching herself, she groaned in frustration and pulled herself from the daze.

"Damn it Gunther, don't do that before the show, I need to focus! You already got me in today's Blind Dance." The image of Gunther and several of the men backup dancers doing a dance in the style of Elvis Presley played over and over in her mind. She loved it. He'd suggested to Gary the blind dance done in the style of _Burning Love_ by Elvis Presley. "Honestly, I didn't know you liked _Elvis_." He smiled satisfactorily and put his hand beneath her chin. She lifted her eyes to his as his thumb tickled the indent in her chin.

"I'm a Frank Sinatra fan too. Many old time singers, and many new singers, there aren't enough songs in the world to describe just how I feel about you." There it was again, she was falling into his eyes. Soon, she'd be putty in his hands. She wanted him to set her world on fire, to make her dance. She wanted to rest in his arms forever. She breathed out and tried to get a word out, skipping on her first word.

"The…the show must go on, Gunther. Anyway, I know I won't actually dance with the JabbaWockeez, but at least, I want to walk out there and feel the cheering. I'll stop before I get to the stage." He smiled at her and pulled away his hand.

"All right Cece, whatever you say. For the record, I'll always cheer you on." Her body leaned forward and her eyes studied every curve of his lips. She wanted to grab that shiny vest and pull him in, kissing him with as much power as she could, but it was not the right time nor place for it. "See you in a few?"

"Yeah…" She watched him walk out, and let out a wistful sigh. Her heart ached for him to come back into the room, to take her up in his arms, to hold her tight and kiss her like she was the only person in the world. "Damn secret relationship…" She turned towards her mirror and frowned. There was a sadness in her eyes that just wouldn't go away, a longing that she wanted fulfilled. What had she gotten herself into? She should have just decided to tell Rocky, but was too damned afraid of how the girl would react!

She smacked her lips and looked towards the face down mask on her dresser. With a slow sigh, she gripped the mask and placed it over her face, covering up her emotion. Now, she understood why it was the JabbaWockeez kept their masks on.

She joined the other members of the band after a few minutes and kept her composure long enough to follow them outside. Her heart rose as she heard the people in the studio clap their hands and cheer them all on. It was great, but to her, it still didn't feel _real_. After all, she wasn't actually part of the team. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gunther, Tinka, and Rocky standing right near them. She frowned as Rocky high-fived each band member. Gunther's eyes stayed right on her, though.

She let herself get distracted for one second, but it was a second too much, as right after she passed Rocky, she was grabbed to the side. The mask flew off her face and she quickly smiled at her annoyed friend. "Now where do you think _you're_ going?" Rocky asked.

"I'm a junior JabbaWockee." She hoped the nervousness didn't come through, but she was pretty confident her friend would not believe her. Rocky closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"Did you really think you could go out there and dance with one of the best dance crews in the country?"

"Oh come on Rocky, be serious…" She looked to Gunther and his eyebrows rose. She let out a slow breath and smiled back at her friend, she may as well just play it off as stupidity. "When do I ever think?" Rocky shook her head and placed the mask to the side. Cece looked back to Gunther, still standing next to Tinka. She _still_ wanted so badly to run in to his arms right now. She scrunched her face and quickly grabbed the mask back. "On second thought, I'll wear this until their dance is over."

She put the mask on, covering her face and walked past Rocky to stand next to Gunther. He and Tinka both looked at her, each looking concerned, but for different reasons. She could tell from his expression, he was wondering if she was all right. To answer it, she was not all right, it was difficult when the only person that knew of their relationship was her little brother. There were _some _things that even Flynn couldn't comfort her about, some things she just couldn't talk to him about because he wouldn't understand, no matter how wise he was compared to his age.

After everything was said and done, Cece was on her way home with Rocky. Rocky received an important message from her mother, telling her to hurry home. Apparently there had been an argument between the two parents. "I hate getting dragged into this mess," Rocky muttered. "Where's Ty whenever this happens?"

"Your dad's not even home, how can there be-oh wait…" She'd forgotten, most of the arguments happened either over the phone or over the computer. Her heart went out to the family and she hoped they would be able to patch up whatever problems there were. "Good question though, where _is_ Ty?"

"I don't know, he's probably hanging with Deuce, or checking out girls somewhere. I'm _always_ the one mom turns to after one of these fights. It is so exhausting!" Cece frowned and slowly nodded her head, she understood clearly how stressful the situation was. Maybe it was good that Rocky didn't have to deal with her dating Gunther just yet, too much to think about. "Anyway, there's something I have to tell you, but it's going to have to wait till this whole mess with Mama is over."

"I understand." Her cell phone went off and Rocky raised her eyebrows. She grabbed the device, growling at the timing of the ring. It was only a text message, so no drama lost there. She read the message and pursed her lips, it was from Gary.

_Cece, get back to the studio now. Just you, don't bring Rocky or Tinka, assuming she's anywhere around you. _

Why would Tinka be with her? Though, that wasn't the question on her mind, she wanted to know why Gary wanted her to meet up at the studio. She bounced with anxiety and looked up to Rocky, hating that she had to leave her friend in the wind. "I'm sorry Rocky, I have to go! I just got an urgent text."

"All right, I'll see you later on."

"Okay, I hope everything works out." She hugged her friend and pat her back, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

As she rushed into the studio, she saw Gary talking on the stage into his microphone. Strange, the show wasn't still going on. A lot of the studio dancers were still around, along with members of the set. Gunther was no longer in his earlier outfit, but the tuxedo from their first date, and he was in center stage. "That's right, you're seeing it right here on Shake it Up!" Gary called out with a cheery voice. "If you're tuning in, you're correct, we are surprising you with this lost moment of our brilliant show-mance."

"Gary what's going on?" She quickly rushed up onto the stage and looked to the camera nervously. "Gary? The thing isn't even on…" Gary leaned in towards her and whispered.

"Just go with it."

"Go with-" In her confusion, she hadn't noticed music to an Elvis Presley song begin playing. Once she heard it, she turned her head to the side and started glancing around suspiciously. Gary walked off and Gunther started to step forward. She turned to face him as she heard his thick accent singing with Elvis's _"Can't Help Falling in Love."_ Her cheeks grew bright red and her emotions began to be pulled into his accent. With each word he sang, he managed to make the song sound good with his accent.

"_Wise men say…only fools rush in, but I can't help, falling in love with you__." _What was this? Was he serenading her, on Shake it Up? _"__Should I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help…falling in love with you?__"_

"G-Gunther?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, and looked around as everyone clapped. She heard Gary say, it was all for her._ She_ had everyone's attention, it was just like a dream. Gunther stepped up next to her, holding a black microphone in his hand and melting her with his gentle, loving gaze.

He swayed his hand through the air, matching the song's lyrics. _"__Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be__"_ Her heart slammed against her chest and her eyes began to water as he extended his hand. _"__Take my hand…take my whole life too…__"_ All the clapping, all the people watching, they seemed to fade away. When she put her hand into Gunther's, she felt as though it was just the two of them beneath the moonlight. _"For I can't help, falling in love with you…__"_

He tossed the microphone to Gary and placed his hands around her waist. Now Elvis's voice took over, singing the song from the beginning. She put her arms around his neck and felt the joyous tears running down her cheeks. They began their slow dance off right, and held hands whenever he spun her out. They did this for the entirety of the song, until it closed off, and everyone watching started applauding for them and whistling. _"Go Cece!" _They would shout. She was caught off guard as Gunther twirled her back in and kissed her lips with incredible passion. She moaned lightly and felt her body trying to respond to the kiss, nothing could douse the fire of emotions inside. Her heart leapt for joy and the happy couple bowed as Gary stepped in front of them.

"And that's all the time we have today! See you next time on Shake it Up, Chicago!" He spun around and smirked. Then she remembered, but was confused as to how Gary, or the five studio dancers, or even the five crewmembers of the show, would have known about her relationship with Gunther. It was hard to question it, when all she could feel was the joy and elation of being in Gunther's arms. "Great performance you two."

"T-Thank you, Gary. Um…can you explain…all this?"

"Sure. You think I'm just a silly show host that doesn't have a clue what's going on with my dancers?" She wanted to say _yes_, but now that he said this, she wasn't so positive. He waved his hand in the air and cleared his throat. "Yeah, don't answer that. Anyway, over the last few weeks all of us here have been noticing the constant love songs being chosen by two specific people for blind dances…" She blushed and glanced over at Gunther, who was looking rather surprised as well. "Of course I figured there had to be a reason you weren't telling anyone, why even Rocky and Tinka appear to have no idea that you two may be together."

"They uh, they don't," Gunther replied. "We're keeping this on the down low because if either of them know, it _could _get messy." Cece nodded and slid her hands through the air for effect.

"World War Three messy, Gary. We can't trust just anyone either, some of our closest friends might have a tendency to speak out. Take Deuce for example, he can't keep a secret to save his life, he starts giggling! Imagine what would happen if we told him that we were dating!" Gary rubbed his chin and quickly nodded.

"Yeah I do get a bad image there. Say the word and we'll all be sworn to secrecy, but by that same respect, you'll have friends with all of us at the studio. I'm sure keeping it secret is difficult?"

"More than you know, Gary…"

"They grabbed me after the show," Gunther said quietly. "Told Tinka to get home, they needed to have a meeting with me." The sixteen people there, ambushing Gunther? Cece snickered a second at the mental image of them grabbing him and pushing Tinka out the door. Clearly no one could get in, as a crewmember had to unlock and open the only doors to the building for _her_. "Gary brought up his suspicions and I told him yes, but only because these people had been that observant."

"I guess our secret's still a secret to everyone we actually _know_, besides Gary. They're going to keep it to themselves?"

Gary confirmed this and pat her shoulder. "We are all sworn to secrecy, as I said before. We will not reveal this to _anyone_ until you two decide you want to reveal it…to the world." Cece blushed and quickly looked to Gunther. His eyebrow was raised and his lip curled into a devious smile, he already had a plan. She wondered if he was imagining the same thing she was, and that was the two of them getting on the stage and announcing to all the viewers of Shake it Up, Chicago, that they were a couple. "Gunther also told us when we pulled him into the back room, that you wanted to feel what it was like to have the attention focused on you during a dance. So that's why we came up with this, he came up with the song. The camera was only here for the effect."

"Wow…" It did feel real, and hell, it _was_ real. It didn't matter to her if it was an audience clapping for a professional dancer, or if it was just her receiving Gunther's love and affection. She was happy just as it was. She turned to Gunther and quickly hugged his neck. He had to be the sweetest boyfriend in the world. "Thank you. For all of this…" He smiled into her eyes and slowly kissed her lips. Something sparked into her, and her body was struck with the flames of his love. She could go like this, forever.

"All for you, Cece. All for you."

* * *

Well what a sweet chapter it was. Guess what's coming up...the Holiday chapters!


	17. Vatalihootsit Day Begins!

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Vatalihootsit Day!)

She left the studio, skipping for home, dancing only on clouds. Sure, they still had to act horrible towards each other in the studio, because it was just a small amount of people that knew anything, but the fact of the matter still remained. They both had someone to talk to about their feelings, if they had to. For Cece, it was the makeup artist. For Gunther, it was Gary himself. There was nothing that could bring down her sense of joy, relief, and ever-burning spirit.

She threw her hands in the air and screamed out her thrill while spinning around. She nearly stumbled, but caught herself before actually falling. Her cheeks flared up as people stared at her, then seemingly out of nowhere, Gunther stepped beside her. Of course, he'd been at her side the entire time, but she was too ecstatic to notice. "Unless my eyes deceive me, I'd say you're lost in a dream world." She laughed once and met his loving eyes. She brought her hand up and gently pat his cheek.

"Oh Gunther, you don't know how happy you made me." He grinned. She reached up and pecked his lips. "Don't ever stop."

"I won't, I love seeing you so happy. Though, we do need to talk about something."

"And what's that?"

"Vatalihootsit Day…" She frowned and her excitement was almost instantly deflated. She'd forgotten about that holiday. To her, this wasn't an enemy stops being an enemy day, this was _Meet the Parents_ day. "Now, I know it's going to be troubling, and I've thought of something…Something that will help to see if maybe there stands any kind of chance that Rocky _may_ come around in the future…"

"What are you talking about?"

"We've already invited her, obviously, now it's just up to her if she cares enough to show up." She rubbed her chin and hummed thoughtfully. He had a point, where Rocky was concerned, she may hate them so much that she wouldn't show. If she did show, then maybe she could show some promise that she might eventually _not_ feel like killing them when she found out they were dating. "Of all your friends, each are getting to know me, except Rocky. Ty thinks I'm cool, Deuce is 'okay' with me, and your little brother is awesome."

"Oh, Deuce is only 'okay' with you?"

"He's skeptical, and keeps asking if there's really any kind of catch to me hanging out with them." She laughed and he rubbed the back of his head. He instantly placed a finger in the air and grinned. "Although he did say if I ever 'managed' to get a girlfriend, we should double date with him and with Dina."

It was a shame, they just really couldn't trust Deuce to keep a secret. "I wish. Anyway what's your plan?"

"Ah…" Gunther pulled two tickets from his back and held them in front of her. She lifted her eyebrows and carefully took the tickets, reading them over. They were for a Katy Perry concert next Saturday, the same day as Vatalihootsit Day. "This could be one way. If she blatantly changes plans to go to the concert, it may say something about how she feels towards us. I mean, we already know she pretty much hates us, but couldn't there be a chance of her _ever_ liking us? Or well…_me_?"

"We'll see. I'll come up with some story and show her the tickets." Hell, if Rocky decided not to go to the Hessenheffer home, it would just mean less stress. Tinka was probably going to be forced into being nice, so there was a good chance she wouldn't be _too_ hard or stressful. "So, what _are _your mom and dad like?"

"They're nice people. Though, Mom's getting over a cold, so…" She let out a disgusted groan and lifted her shoulders, there really wasn't much she was worried about. "Dad's awesome, but he's _very_ observant, so…we have to be extra careful around him. If he finds out about us-"

"He may surely tell the family, and telling the family means Tinka will know…Tinka knowing means…we'll be separated?"

"Well, she'll try to force us apart." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her stress was simple, Gunther didn't have enough of a backbone to stand up to either Tinka or Rocky. The two of them teaming up to rip them apart had a good chance of success. "I still think Dad suspects something, he's always giving me these strange looks and keeps asking me if I've met with anyone. He's the kind of guy that likes to know what's going on with his children." She would keep this in mind. She was suspecting that she would get along with him in the future.

"He may not have a good impression of me…I'll let Rocky do most of the talking…"

"It'll be all right, Cece. Don't be nervous."

"Easy for you to say…" She bowed her head and clutched the tickets in her hands. She hated that she had to meet his family and make them think she despised him. At least let them think she was _nice! _She wanted them to see her for who she was, a good match for her son. He put his hand beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to his. She started to turn away, but couldn't. "What?"

"I know you're worried about making that first impression. You're a wonderful, great girl, and if you just be yourself…Mom and Dad will love you no matter what. Also keep in mind, I will support you no matter what." She smiled slightly and hugged him. She couldn't deny, in her heart, just how much he meant to her.

"You make me feel…like I'm the most important girl in the world. I don't know how you do it…but I trust you. I hope and I pray every day that I'd find someone that wouldn't turn out to be one big asshole that just tramples all over me…" Maybe she found that in him. So far, so good, so to speak. "I'll talk to you in a few, I'm going to go find Rocky. I hope everything's all right with her…she's been having a lot of family problems lately."

His nose scrunched and he gave her a glance of concern. "I hope everything's okay too. I'll talk to you in a few. Oh, by the way, Rocky thinks you're her sidekick."

"Is that so? Well then…" She grinned deviously and gave him another kiss before rushing off.

She found Rocky sitting on the steps of the apartment building, reading her textbook. It was possible the girl just wanted to stay out of her home for a bit. Cece jumped up onto the steps and smirked. "Hey Rocky! Do you know how lucky you are to be my sidekick?" Rocky's brow shifted and she laughed awkwardly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Really? A lot of people think you're _my_ sidekick."

"Oh is that so?" She whipped out her tickets and Rocky tilted her head as she waved them in front of her face. "Two tickets to Katy Perry."

"What!" Rocky giggled and jumped up. Knowing her friend well, the excitement was expected. Katy Perry was her favorite artist, after all. Just seeing the excitement on her friend's face was pleasurable, especially after the whole family issue.

"Don't ask me how I did it, but you _might_ have to do Cindy Goldberger's homework for a year. Including Hebrew school." Cindy Goldberger wasn't anyone special, and chances were Rocky wouldn't bother following up with it, since she didn't know the girl. The girl was nonexistent, someone that Cece had made up. Rocky shrugged and started squealing with excitement over the tickets. When she looked at the tickets, her face fell.

"Saturday…no, we can't do it." Cece raised an eyebrow and felt a spark of hope. "I already promised Gunther and Tinka we'd go to their house and celebrate Vatalihootsit Day." She fell back onto the steps and stared at the tickets, an expression of sadness continued to grow on her face. It still felt good that Rocky was remaining true to her word, but just to see, she decided to push the subject some more.

"I have no idea what that is and I have no intention of finding out." She grabbed the tickets and started to walk off, stopping only when Rocky called out to her and grabbed her leg, shouting out. She moved back and sat next to her.

"I already said next, if we cancel now, it'll look like we got a better offer."

"We did." Well, technically _Rocky_ did. She _wanted_ to meet Gunther's family, and she wanted to at least act nice enough to leave a promising impression. Rocky took a moment's pause and smirked. Her idea face, which troubled Cece a bit.

"You know what? We can do both. We can go, get lost in the crowd and slip out after fifteen minutes." Her heart fell and she stared at Rocky, trying to figure out whether or not this was a good sign. It didn't sound good, it still sounded like Rocky was truly willing to go back on her word, but it also said she was willing to give the Hessenheffers a few minutes of her time. No matter what, Cece was staying longer if she could.

"Fine. We'll do it your way."

On the day of the holiday, Cece made sure she was completely prepared to meet the family. She'd brushed up on the history of Sviederbach and its culture, made sure she was nicely dressed, and spent an impressive amount of time making sure there wasn't a flaw in her appearance. She was scared, she was nervous, but at the same time, she was confident. Even Flynn had told her numerous times to just stay calm and do her best, the same basic info that Gunther gave her.

Their apartment building wasn't far, and they too were somewhere on the first floor. She had yet to visit, so she didn't know just what to expect. She _was_ excited, she'd heard so many good things about Gunther's father that she couldn't wait to meet him. The mother, she'd only heard a couple things, but it was evident that she was closer to Tinka. It seemed Mr. Hessenheffer was Gunther's favorite parent.

As she walked to meet Rocky, she had Gunther on the phone. A risky move, since he was at home, but she still needed to talk to him. "So Rocky wants to 'slip in and slip out' for the concert, but she's still giving everyone a chance." There was a sense of hopefulness in her voice, and she truly wanted Rocky and Gunther to be friends. "Is that good at all?"

"Well…I guess, but Dad's not going to be too happy if she leaves early. He'll be more impressed with someone who keeps true to their plans, but she's not the one that wants to make a good impression…"

"Right. Do you _know_ how long I spent trying to perfect _everything_ for your parents? I don't want them to dislike me."

"They _won't_. Show an interest and willingness to be there and you'll be just fine. Take a deep breath, and relax. You've got this."

"I hope you're right, Gunther. I really do. If I have to act uninterested for any reason, I'm sorry…"

"Cece, they're going to love you. Now I have to go, Tinka's calling for me…"

"Outfit choices?" She heard him falter in his voice and smirked knowingly.

"Y-yeah, but hell, what are you to do."

She saw Rocky in the across the street, standing next to a lamp pole and holding onto her purse. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a car drove past."See you in a few, Gunther"

"Bye." She knew she needed to not be so nervous with him, because he was nervous as hell too. His whole thing was his family embarrassing him in front of the both of them. He had told her time after time throughout the week that his family were oddballs and he was just about the only normal one in the entire bunch. Even his father had this birth defect in which he had an extra toe on each foot.

After she crossed the street and met up with Rocky, she needed to give her some vital news. "I think there's something you should be aware of, and that's…please don't go crazy." Rocky raised an eyebrow and put her hand to her hip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't get into any fights with Tinka, it'll make us look bad. I'm sure you know how sensitive she is, so just about anything can set her off."

"Mm-hmm, and since when do you care?" She bit her lip and turned away, clicking her tongue. Her heart was beginning to race now, and that wasn't good. How was she to explain Tinka's bipolar disorder? She paused for a moment, trying to figure it out, then finally it hit her.

"Listen, we've known Tinka long enough to observe her, right?"

"Uh huh…"

"My cousin, René, has bipolar disorder. He's taught me a lot of things about it, and I know it when I see it. Tinka has Bipolar Disorder, so you can't just be quick worded with her, you have to be careful, or else you're _going_ to set her off. If you set her off, Gunther, Tinka, and their parents are going to hate us."

Rocky rolled her eyes and brushed her hand in the air. "Don't they already?"

"Eh, Gunther and Tinka, sure…but do you _really _want to piss off their parents?"

"No…not really…"

"So then don't set off the ticking time bomb that is their daughter!" Rocky shrugged her shoulders and exhaled sharply.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Holiday begins, this ought to be fun


	18. First Impressions

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (First Impressions)

The girls made their way through the halls, looking for apartment number 6F. Cece thought it strange that 6F would be on the _first_ floor, when it looked like it should be on the _sixth_ floor, but she was only assuming the apartment did their room numbers by what floor they were on. Apparently, they were doing something different.

Eventually they found a door with what appeared to be a dreamcatcher with peacock feathers and a deer antler attached. Also on it were two red flags that had the international symbol of Sviederbach. The three national animals of Sweden, which are a Lion, and an elk, plus the national animal of Germany, the simple eagle, all standing proudly together in a white circle, symbolizing the union of two nations into one. However the true national animal of _Sviederbach _was the Alpine Goat. She understood it, but Rocky simply stared at the flags with an expression of confusion. Rocky then checked the door's number and nodded. "Ah, so this is it!"

"Really Rocky? You seriously have to check the number?"

"You never know! Someone else could have betwinkled their…yeah this is it."

"Yep. So…what do you want to do? Go in there for fifteen minutes, get lost in the crowd, slip out, and next thing you know we're at the Katy Perry concert wearing daisy dukes and bikini's on top." She clipped her thumbs into her pockets and thought about her choice of words. She and Rocky both groaned, there was no way anyone would want them going out wearing such skimpy and atrocious clothing. Daisy Dukes were these very skimpy, barely-over-the-butt shorts that no parent would want to see their children in. "Or what we have on now, cause our mothers would _never_ let us go out in public like that."

She reached forward and clicked the doorbell, expecting typical doorbell chime. What she heard was festive music of Sviederbach, plus the baaing of a goat. She was a bit taken aback and looked to Rocky who honestly appeared _horrified._ The door opened and Gunther popped out with a facial expression of begging for help. She eyed his outfit and smirked at him, earning a quick glare. He was wearing a tacky yellow shirt with strange shoulder pieces, a black vest, vertical black stripes and a large red letter on his chest. She would have fun teasing him later. "I am Gunther!" Next came Tinka, wearing a very similar outfit, only it was a skirt that flowered out halfway above the knees, and did not have the strange shoulder pieces that Gunther's outfit had.

"And I am Tinka!" The two shot their arms out excitedly. Studying his expression, she could tell Gunther was not only _mortified_, but he had the fakest grin she'd ever seen in her life. "We are, The Hessenheffers!" Rocky chuckled and glanced to the side.

"Wow! That _never_ gets old!" Rocky exclaimed. She then put her hand to her hip and narrowed her eyes. "Oh wait, it just did." Cece lifted her eyes as Gunther took her by the hand and started to lead her inside. Tinka stepped out and pushed Rocky in, then closed the door. Once inside, Cece was astonished by the amount of decorations on the walls, the floors, and the furniture. She thought some of it was gorgeous! "You have a really lovely home." There was a hint of sarcasm in Rocky's voice, which was a bit irritating. She knew her friend didn't want to come, but she could have at least _tried_ to be nice.

"Thank you," Tinka said with a gentle smile while placing her hand to her chest. "We do a lot of our own decorating."

"No! You don't say?" Gunther glanced around the room and crossed his arms, smiling with pride.

"Papa decorated the room with many antiquities. Some from even Las Vegas!" Cece nodded and glanced around appreciatively. Even if Rocky didn't think the house looked good, she did, and that was what mattered.

"Mama!" Tinka called out excitedly. "They're here." Suddenly the nervousness inside shot back up. Cece's lips fell and her hands began to shake. She placed her hands to her hips in order to try and stabilize them, and gaped like a fool when Gunther's mother came running in on her tiptoes.

The woman had on a flamboyant zebra striped dress with leopard spotted shoulders and arm warmers. She had a very long blonde braid which she held in her hand as she scurried in. "Ah welcome, welcome, welcome!" The woman was super excited, and Cece couldn't get that mouth of hers to close. She was embarrassed to be gaping, the woman didn't seem so bad. "Oh so nice of you to come, _empty handed_, with nothing to offer the hostess." Cece's eyes widened and she quickly looked to Gunther, how could she have forgotten _gifts?_ The panic was about to set in, but Gunther smiled reassuringly while the mother greeted Rocky with the flamboyant greeting of Sviederbach. It was quite similar to the Italian greeting of pecking both cheeks of the stranger. Just as the mother moved over to her, she recalled the woman had a cold.

"Wait, I'm recovering from a cold."

"Me too!" Her eyes widened as the woman planted a large, wet kiss on her cheek. It felt like someone just slapped her with a wet fish. She gasped and quickly wiped her cheek. The woman turned and called out for her husband. "Papa, zip it up and get in here!" She froze, her eyes widened with a nervous terror, and she quickly looked to Gunther. _This_ was the parent she truly wanted to please, this was the one that could either make her or break her once it was ever revealed that she and Gunther were a couple. Gunther smiled at them, which was somewhat of a comfort.

"You will love our father once you get to know him, but be warned, he is a simple and quiet man." As soon as he said that, out came a very regal looking man with wavy blonde hair going down to his shoulders. He was wearing shades, and a leopard spotted sports coat with golden shoulder pads. He had a red dress shirt and black slacks that matched his black boots. Cece swallowed hard and maintained a smile.

She took a look at Gunther's expression. Still mortified. Was he seriously worried about his family embarrassing him, still? She didn't think he needed to worry about that. She looked to Rocky, mortified as well. Her eyebrow arched up and she slowly rubbed her forehead, maybe Gunther ought to be worried about his family embarrassing _her_. Though hell, no one chooses who their family is, he should be proud and happy to have such good parents as he says they are, and such a good lifestyle. She had no mother, a dad that lived far away, and didn't have a whole lot of money to her name, she had more to complain about than he did! Or at least, that's what she thought.

"Who has twelve toes and loves to party?" Kashlack asked with a widening smile. Gunther closed his eyes and Cece blinked.

"Here it goes," Gunther whispered. Cece overheard and looked at him, slowly shaking her head. He lifted his shoulders in return.

"Me! I am Kashlack!" Kashlack threw his arm into the air. Next, was the mother.

"And I am Squitza!" Rocky groaned as the mom rushed over to Kashlack.

"And we are, The Hessenheffer Parents!" Tinka clapped once and Gunther pointed his hands to his parents, as though offering them up. Cece caught his nervous smile and smiled back with reassurance. She felt Rocky touch her arm and looked over, frowning at her horrified expression.

"Oh my gosh Cece, Gunther and Tinka are the _normal_ ones!" Her face fell and her eyes narrowed upon Rocky, she really felt like slapping her right then and there. They were the guests of honor, and if she was going to insult the parents like that, wasn't it best that she not do it _right in front of them?_ Clearly she was not the only one that heard, because Kashlack frowned at Rocky. Un-amused, he took off his shades, in a move that reminded her of the guy off one of the CSI shows.

"You are Rocky Blue, I presume?" Rocky smiled and slowly nodded her head. "It is so nice to meet you…come Squitza, let us gather the bones." Rocky blinked and Cece's eyebrows went up. She recognized this from the research, but her recollection of the memory was a bit vague. Apparently in celebrating house guests, they were given the bones of an elk, which were highly regarded gifts of honor.

"Uh do you guys have a restroom I can use really quickly?"

"Yes. Tinka, show our guest to the restroom please."

"Yes papa!"

Cece put her hand to her forehead as both parents, as well as Tinka and Rocky, exited the room. She felt Gunther's hands on her shoulders and looked back at him with a slight smile. "Gunther, I am _so _sorry Rocky's being a bit insulting right now. Also, stop looking like a dog caught in the rain, your house looks great and your parents are not embarrassing."

"Yeah, not to _you_. I'm glad for that, but typically I am embarrassed by them whenever _anyone_ sees my family…this includes Rocky."

"Well _relax_. Your dad seems like a very nice man." She smiled at him, then frowned. "I'm frightened by him, only because he looks like someone with a _lot_ of influence." Gunther laughed and rubbed his eye.

"Ah Cece, Dad's very easygoing and calm. If he doesn't like you, he'll probably tell you to your face, or…do what he just did with Rocky, remove his shades, ignore her, and walk off after acknowledging her sarcastically.

"Oh, well then…I just hope they like me. I'm trying _not _to act like I hate you, but I'm also trying not to act like I lo-" She paused and Gunther began to smile, his eyes growing expectantly. She felt her heartbeat rise and quickly cleared her throat, she wasn't ready to admit it. In truth, she was scared of love."Trying hard not to act like I'm your girlfriend. It's no easy task, mind you." Gunther frowned and flattened his brow. She knew he basically already admitted that he loved her, so why was it so difficult for her to do the same?

"Yes well…" He walked around her and put his hand to his chin. "So far so good, and I'll agree, it's hard _not_ to act like I'm in love with you. We're in dangerous waters here, because Rocky and Tinka would probably murder us both, but you know what? I'll always be willing to take that risk with you." She smiled and took a small step forward, her heart pulsed and her hand started to reach up towards him. He took her hand before she touched his face, and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Careful, you never know who or what lurks around the next corner."

"As long as I'm with you… I don't care…" He lowered her arm and she successfully resisted the urge to leap into his arms right then and there. "I'm a little worried that Rocky just went off with your sister…" She looked towards the restroom and put her fingertip to her lip, chewing on the nail. "I don't hear any screaming yet…"

"We have returned!" Kashlack exclaimed joyously. Cece jumped and looked over to see the man hurrying around the corner. Squitza was about five seconds behind him, holding onto the bones. "Now where is your friend, still in the restroom?"

"I guess. You have a very nice house, Mr. Hessenheffer."

"Why thank you, I am pleased to hear that." He gave her an almost knowing smile and turned to Gunther. "Gunther, where is Tinka? She should be back by now, shouldn't she?"

"Yeah unless she-" Then came the shout that sent a chill down Cece's spine. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned back. "Oh no…I'll handle this." She rushed towards the area and found Rocky and Tinka in a bedroom.

The bedroom had pink wallpaper with gold and silver swirls lined along the centers, purple carpeting, gold crown molding, and posters of various pop artists like Lady Gaga. There were some small clothing items framed up on the walls that Tinka may have made at some point of time. The bed had a dark green metal frame with golden bedding. All in all, not a _terrible_ looking room.

Much to her astonishment and grief, she saw Tinka sitting on the bed, her hands covered her face. Rocky was staring at her, perplexed. It didn't take much to figure out what happened. Cece rolled her eyes and brushed past her. "Rocky! What did you do?"

"You automatically assume I did something?"

"Rocky. I _told_ you…" She rubbed her forehead and released a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I only commented on her bedroom, that was all." Tinka lifted her head and pointed an accusing finger.

"She said it was ugly!"

"Rocky!" Rocky stammered and started becoming defensive, something that one should never do when encountering someone in the middle of a bipolar episode.

"I didn't say it was ugly, I _never_ said that! I said it was a very nice looking room!"

"You may as well have called it ugly!" Tinka's demeanor started to grow into rage as she quickly stood up and clenched her fists. "You were _being_ sarcastic!"

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were!"

"I was only-"

"Rocky, just _leave the room!_" Cece growled, her finger pointed to the door. Rocky threw her hands up and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. This was _so_ not going to earn brownie points with Kashlack or Squitza.

Tinka crossed her arms and fell back onto the bed, huffing angrily. Cece breathed in and slowly moved next to her. "I think it is a very nice room, actually. I'm more of a red type of girl, not so much pink, but other than that, I really do like what you've done with your room. It says a lot about you, I think." Tinka smiled slightly and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you…" She put her hands to her knees and looked around the glitter-filled room. "Gunther won't let me in his room, so I can't decorate it to match." Cece chuckled and lifted her shoulders up.

"Well bedrooms do say a lot about someone and their personality, I think, so Gunther may have his room set up the way he likes it, just like you."

"What do you think my room says?"

"Well…" Cece slowly rose from the bed and rubbed her chin, studying the room carefully. "The pink walls say you're feminine, but the purple carpet shows a bit of a deeper level, almost like there's something _more_ to you than what meets the eye. You have golden bedding, so I think that says you have a sense of wealth, and you do come from a wealthy family…Then the glitter indicates a bit of a punch, like you're a very flashy person who likes to grab people's attention in an instant."

"Wow…that's almost insightful…very surprising coming from you." Tinka tiled her head to the side and Cece smirked with pride. She'd done a lot of decorating in the past, and she loved to put meanings to a lot of things. Of course, her own bedroom wasn't hugely decorated to match herself, but that was just because she was too lazy to really do anything with it. The only thing she ever did in it was sleep.

"Well, I know a thing or two about decorating. And for someone to insult your bedroom, it's almost like an insult to your own self, am I right?"

"Yes." The girl straightened her back and dropped her eyes. "Rocky sounded sarcastic when she said she liked my room, so I just figured…"

"Well, it's Rocky, she sounds sarcastic all the time. I'm sure she didn't mean it, it only came out the wrong way. Either way, are you going to let something somebody said break your whole day?"

"No…" Cece took Tinka's hands and pulled her up, grinning widely. She wanted to see her smile, to get to know her a little more.

"Well it is Vatalihootsit Day, we should be _celebrating_, the day's only just beginning!" Tinka's lips curved up and she quickly nodded.

"Right. Thank you…" Tinka hurried out of the room and Cece took a moment to catch her breath. She tilted her head back and groaned out Rocky's name. Rocky had _better_ start shaping up, or else she was going to become insanely mad!

"God, please, _please_ don't let my first chance impression with Gunther's parents get screwed up now. No more surprises!" People only ever got one first impression, after that, there was always going to be bias.

She walked out of the room and saw Kashlack leaning against the wall at the end of the hall. He had his arms crossed over and his lips were flat. "Are you ready to continue the celebration, Miss Jones, or do you want to go home?"

"I'm more than happy to continue on, Mr. Hessenheffer." He smiled at her and pushed off from the wall.

"Please. Call me Kashlack." She nodded and exhaled as he walked off. She'd just narrowly managed to diffuse a bomb, now who else could say _that_ with the same sense of pride?

* * *

Looks like it's going rough, this first meeting.


	19. Going Down

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

Chapter 19 (Going Down)

As she walked towards the living room, where the family had set up two chairs in the center, she saw an elderly woman in a recliner next to the loveseat. She remembered Gunther saying something about his grandmother, so she assumed this was Baba. She was apparently Kashlack's mother, as Squitza's mom would be living in Sviederbach with the King. She walked over to the elder and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Cece Jones. You must be Baba." The woman looked up with a smile and shook her hands. "Gunther and Tinka talk a lot about you."

"Well I'm impressed." She had a very soft and smooth voice, not sharp and pitchy like the elders at the retirement homes. "You seem like a sweet young lady." Cece put her hands behind her back and blushed. The others weren't in the room yet, except for Rocky, who was sitting in one of the chairs and going through her phone. "Your friend seems like she's in a bad mood."

"Family trouble. I want to apologize for her behavior, I know it's not exactly _honoring_ the family. She's really trying, I think." Baba's wrinkled face lifted and she put her bony hand to Cece's wrist.

"Now you just worry about you, dear. I'm sure your friend will be fine."

"I don't know, I'm just worried if Mr. Hessenheffer gets any more ticked, he's going to throw us both out on our butts."

"No darling, my son would never do that. At least, Squitza wouldn't let him…I am pretty sure that woman is more patient than he is." Now that sounded like an understatement. "I wanted to let you know, there's nothing wrong with you not remembering to bring gifts, as my daughter-in-law suggested when first meeting you."

"Isn't it a customary thing to do?"

"Yes, but you are not from Sviederbach, silly." Baba lowered her hand and rubbed her chin. "You know, my son is very observant, as is my grandson, I think they both can see you have no trouble being here."

"Yes, well, I just want to learn all that I can about Gunther's family." She paused and cleared her throat. "Gunther and Tinka. They don't seem to have a whole lot of friends."

"True, but our Gunther appears to be making friends. I don't know if he met someone special that has helped him to start breaking out of the next more, or take down some of his walls, but I am proud to see my grandson finally starting to come home _happy._" Cece grinned and curled her fingers together, her cheeks became pink and her heart was pounding out its pleasure. Baba picked up a wind instrument and started examining it. "Someone out there is making my grandson a _very happy_ man, and I just hope whoever it is, will be one of his closest friends. Maybe they'll also befriend Tinka, she needs friends as well. Besides, Gunther needs to get out of those outfits, they just don't match him, but I can understand he doesn't want to break his sister's heart."

"Yeah, she really needs to be able to break from her shell first, to allow Gunther to be his own individual."

"I don't think she will do that before he does, it may not happen _until_ he does dearie…Now, hurry to the chairs, it's time to begin the celebration. Thank you for coming today."

"Thank you, and you're welcome." She skipped towards the chair and sat next to Rocky, the girl had ear buds in and was listening to an ipod. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the Hessenheffers making their way back to the living room. Thinking fast, she ripped the ear buds and ipod from Rocky and threw them into her purse.

"Hey!"

"Keep them _in_."

"Sorry, geez…"

"Look." She hissed under her breath, trying not to alert the family. "I already told you to be careful with Tinka, Mr. Hessenheffer's already getting pissed off with us, and I would like very much for them _not_ to kill us. So I'm sorry for getting irritated, but can we _please_ act civil for _one day_?"

"I'm _trying_ to, okay? You should know how hard it is to be nice to people who seem to take pleasure out of making your life miserable."

"Yes, I know, it sucks, but they invited us here…" She took a deep breath as the family surrounded them. Squitza held up the elk bones and spoke with a smile.

"These are the bones of welcome." Rocky raised an eyebrow as the mother walked over and knelt before them, placing the bones in their laps. Cece picked up her gift and examined it with pleasure, studying every inch of it, and mentally absorbing every aspect of the honor. Rocky, on the other hand, chuckled nervously and looked up.

"This is embarrassing…I mean, we didn't bring any dead things for you guys." Cece closed her eyes and felt a surge of anger splash through her. She heard Kashlack hum his annoyance, then worked quickly to deter the problem. One more pipe out of Rocky, and she was probably going to throw her out herself.

"So uh, explain to us, why are we the guests of honor?" She asked with a smile. She just wanted them to explain it for Rocky, so maybe she would understand and stop acting like everything was just taking her day from bad to worse.

"Vatalihootsit day is the day you break bread with your worst enemies," Gunther explained cleverly. Cece chuckled and smiled at him. She couldn't help but to think how much sense it made for them to invite _Rocky_, though she didn't think _she_ was anyone's worst enemy. Except, maybe Tinka felt that way, but that made sense too.

"Aw you would have been our first choices too," Rocky said with a gentle smile. Cece glanced at her and thought to herself, how many brownie points could Rocky really earn, it seemed a little late for that.

"Gunther!" Kashlack proclaimed. "Why are you explaining Vatalihootsit day, when we can _sing _that!" Gunther chuckled nervously and shot an apologetic look towards Cece. She raised an eyebrow as Baba began playing some music, then Kashlack started singing.

The song was going well enough until they started banging their heads with actual loaves of French bread. Rocky appeared to be whacked the hardest, and shot a glare at Cece. "What? I know it's no Katy Perry…" Rocky narrowed her eyes and glared up at Kashlack.

After a while, Cece was in the kitchen with Squitza, watching her checking the Goolasto. "So you keep it marinating a bit longer?" Squitza glanced up and nodded.

"Yes, it makes the meat truly tender." Squitza lifted her hand to her lips and puckered them, as though kissing the air. "It should melt in your mouth. The meat." Cece lifted her hands and pushed them into her pockets. She was intrigued, she didn't actually marinate hers for very long when she prepared it. She walked over to the boiling pot on the stove and started to stir it just a little.

"What about the eyeballs, they're cooking a really long time."

"The longer they cook the softer, yet crunchier, they become. To tell the truth, they are candy. That is a large secret, you never heard it from me." She laughed and returned the Goolasto to the oven. Cece chuckled and stared at the eyeballs, the water had something else in it, little tiny black dots.

"Hey, what's in here?" Squitza glanced over and waved her fingers at the pot.

"A little black pepper and cinnamon. It adds some extra flavor." Now that was surprising, perhaps she could use some extra tips from Squitza one day, she'd love to cook a nice meal for Gunther at some point of time. She looked back to see Kashlack entering the kitchen, he was studying her for the moment.

"You know, they say food is the way to a man's heart." He moved behind Squitza and kissed her neck. Squitza scrunched her shoulders up and giggled. "My darling Squitza does it just right." Squitza turned around and put her arms around Kashlack's neck. "Dear, you were sharing cooking tips with Cece?"

"Yes, she appears to have taken an interest in the food." Cece was about to say something when she heard Rocky calling from the main room. She frowned as the parents looked at her with concern.

"I'll be right back." She slowly walked out to where Rocky was, the girl was fidgeting and appeared overly agitated. She put her hands to Cece's arms and pleaded with her.

"Cece I'm begging you, let's go." She groaned and slowly crossed her arms. What was the problem _now_? Why couldn't Rocky just _try_ to deal with the family? "Call Ty, tell him to pick us up."

"What? Can't _you_ do that? He is your brother after all."

"My cell phone is dead, Cece. I can't call him." She let out a small groan and took out her phone. It felt like someone was watching, but she just shrugged it off and dialed Ty's number.

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"I don't know, tell him we're trapped in like an eleven course nightmare or something."

"Fine." She waited as the phone continued to ring, and felt a brief sense of relief when she heard his voicemail. "Ty your sister and I are trapped at a glittery eleven course nightmare at the Hessenheffers. Get over here, pretend there's an emergency and get us out." She was embarrassed and quickly hung up the phone.

"I see your cell phone is out." Cece froze as Kashlack's voice rang in her head, she felt her heart sink and quickly looked over to see him poking his head out from the kitchen. How long had he been standing there? God, this was _not_ good. He pushed off the wall and began walking. "I know what that means." She started trembling, trying to stifle a whimper. That was it, she was dead, screwed, out on her butt.

Rocky stammered, obviously feeling regret herself. "N-No, it's not what it looks like!"

` "Oh yes it is, oh yes it is." His eyes were glued to Rocky and his gait was unflinching. He took off his shades and glanced at Cece as he took her cell phone. "Someone wants to take a photograph of the K-man." He took a photo with the two of them, Rocky mustered a fake smile, and Cece smiled wholeheartedly. He then pushed them aside and lifted the phone. "Now one with just me." He appeared as though he were taking a photo, but it seemed more that he was studying it. He then handed the phone back as Squitza came out with a jewel encrusted gong.

"Dinner is ready!" She struck the gong and Cece gasped, her stomach growled at the mere mention of food. She started to rush for the kitchen, but Kashlack let out a shout and held out his arm, stopping her in place. She looked up sadly and smiled nervously while Gunther and Tinka walked over from two separate rooms.

"Not so fast. Not a morsel is consumed on Vatalihootsit Day until the traditional exchange of the niceties." The couple sat on the couch while the teens walked over, standing straight apart from each other. Rocky laughed nervously and glanced at Cece.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Rocky quipped. "It's been a whole thirty seconds since something weird happened." Cece avoided her gaze and shook her head, she really didn't want to get into anymore trouble. Her heart was already pounding so hard that she felt like she was going to die of a heart attack.

"Now, Gunther and Tinka, why don't you honor your enemies with compliments." Cece grinned and looked to Gunther, carefully pointing at Rocky. She didn't want anyone suspecting anything by his complimenting her, besides, it might be difficult to find something to say that wouldn't blow their cover. Gunther seemed to get the idea, as he spoke to Rocky, bowing politely.

"Rocky, you are the…smartest…girl at our school." Rocky put her hand to her chest and gasped in awe. Cece winked and turned to Tinka, who was going to have to compliment her.

"And Cece, I admire the way your personality lights up a room even without sparkles." Cece awed and put her hands together at her waist, she had a very warm feeling inside. She was truly grateful for those words, although she wasn't sure if they were legit or not, but they would have to be, wouldn't they? Kashlack cleared his throat and smiled at them.

"All right, Rocky and Cece it is time for you to shower the Gunther and the Tinka with the compliments." Rocky went first, but much to Cece's dismay, she went for Tinka. This was _not_ good, as that meant she'd have to compliment Gunther without giving away their relationship.

"Tinka, you are the most _original_ person I've met." Tinka gasped happily and Cece slowly looked to her friend, curious as to how 'original' her comment was. She then looked to Gunther and started running her hand through her hair. He smiled awkwardly and she decided to try and copy Rocky for the hell of it.

"Gunther, you are the most original-" Kashlack exclaimed, interrupting her, and she quickly froze, smiling nervously.

"Ah-uh, as we say back home 'No _repeatskees, _or we don't _eat_.'" Squitza struck the gong once and Cece once more looked to Gunther. She thought of his outfits, the ones that he wore when they would go on a date. Her expression softened a bit and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Gunther, you…can really pick a shirt!" Gunther grinned and she quickly looked to Kashlack for approval. He appeared to be thinking about whether or not to let the compliment pass.

"It's weak, but I'm starving. Let's go…"

"Yes! Eat!" She threw her hands up, cheering, and rushed for the kitchen. She heard Kashlack laugh from behind, and quickly took a seat.

"Eager to eat, are you?"

"Yes!" The table was incredibly long, an extra portion had been put in to compensate the guests. There were a lot of plates, dishes, glasses of water, and bowls of soup. At the head, where Kashlack sat, was a silver cloth over the main portion of the meal. Squitza sat across the table from Kashlack, Rocky sat to Cece's right, and Tinka to her right. Gunther took his seat beside Cece. She was very intrigued and ready to start eating, though she was certain the entire family suspected her to be both exhausted and frustrated. Hell, she would truly do anything just to get Rocky out before she made the parents despise her even more. She was almost certain after the whole phone thing, Kashlack was truly done with her.

* * *

Rough time, you can definitely see the frustration.


	20. Disaster

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Disaster)

Now was the time to either begin kissing ass, or leave, and Cece really didn't want to leave, but was too embarrassed to stay much longer. Rocky _tried_ being nice, but she just didn't use the right words. Of course, her temper flared up when Rocky _spit out_ the eyeball. That was like spitting on the entire family's culture! She dropped her head onto her arms and felt Gunther pat her back. She heard their brothers knocking on the front door and lifted her head, groaning slightly.

"Oh _look_, finally, at least we can see half your concert." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. They moved into the living room where Baba was opening the door. Cece raised an eyebrow when she spotted Flynn with strange red pants, he gave her a 'don't ask' look, and she quickly glanced away. Ty glanced at Rocky, who much to Cece's annoyance, was still expecting him to come up with something _good_.

"Rocky, there's an emergency, you and Cece have to come with us right away." Cece huffed and glanced over her shoulder at Gunther. He was standing in between Tinka and Kashlack, watching with a bit of sadness. Squitza asked Ty what happened, and he proceeded to explain, "Our mom fell down a well." Squitza gasped and Cece quickly looked over, what kind of lame statement was that? "I mean, our mom fell down. Well…" _That_ was even worse.

"Well that is just too bad," she replied with a semi sarcastic, irritated tone. "I guess we have to leave…" She put her hand to Rocky's arm, pushing her slightly. She was debating sticking around and letting Rocky go, but she figured her friend wouldn't want her abandoning her. She looked at Squitza, apologetically. "Thanks for everything." She didn't even get to taste the Goolasto! She heard Kashlack saying something and looked over to see him instructing Gunther and Tinka to put the food into doggie bags for the girls. Rocky's eyes widened briefly and she spoke with a sudden urgency.

"Please tell me the bags aren't made of actual doggie." Cece closed her eyes and started to pout. Tears of frustration and anger were beginning to come to her eyes. As much as she loved her best friend, this was _not_ Rocky's most glorious moment. Everything was ruined! They would surely hate her now!

"We just wanted to thank you for coming tonight," Squitza said from behind as she put her hand to Rocky's arm. Kashlack walked over and put his fingertips together.

"It means so much. We know the children aren't well liked at school, and to be frank, they invited many people tonight, and you two are the only ones that cared enough to show up." Cece's heart cried out for the two of them, and she looked down with guilt, she wished she could have told Rocky to act better. Of course, she was wanting to throw those Katy Perry tickets away, but Rocky most likely wanted to go.

"I know they would never say it, but this meant the world to them." The two parents started to hug them, to which Cece felt a little better about her standing with them. Of course, the hug became painful as she and Rocky wound up smashed together. Once the parents walked off, Rocky gave her a look as though it were time to run. She wasn't having it anymore, she was going to give Ty the tickets and tell him to take Rocky with him, she officially wanted to be _alone_ for the rest of the night.

"Here…" She handed Ty the tickets and he gasped out in shock.

"Katy Perry? See ya!" She tried to get another word out and groaned when he ran off. She turned to Rocky, who already figured out they were not leaving. Flynn looked into the kitchen.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Is that Goolasto!" He cheered and began walking, awkwardly, towards the kitchen. Cece was about to go after them when Gunther and Tinka returned with striped doggie bags. Cece smiled at them and struck a pose.

"I'm Cece." Rocky mimicked her, saying her own name. "And we are, _staying_." Gunther and Tinka glanced at Rocky for a split second, horrified, and then laughed.

"Look at them," Gunther stated simply. "Always so dramatic." Rocky chuckled and swiped her hair from her bangs.

"Well we feel that now we've gotten to know you, we can really be friends." Cece put her hands to her hips and glared at Rocky, she had a whole lot of nerve to declare that after tonight's behavior. "Isn't that the meaning of Vatalihootsit Day?" The nearby clock chimed out and Gunther exhaled deeply.

"Oh thank goodness, Vatalihootsit is finally over." Cece had to agree, she was embarrassed and exhausted enough. He waved at Rocky, intending his words solely for her. "Get out." It was not hard to see he was irritated with her as well, but it was actually hard to stay mad at her, because she didn't know how to act.

"We officially despise you again!" Tinka said with an overzealous voice. They started to push the two out and Rocky winked at them.

"_Right_, you despise us and _we_ despise you." Cece and Gunther rolled their eyes while Tinka reached over and slammed the door shut. Rocky jumped and yelped. Cece merely bowed her head.

_"Well that was hell, I'm sure I didn't pass _that_ first impression. Great! God I hope Gunther's not mad at me…" _

"Um, did we just leave your brother in there?"

"He'll be fine. Let's get out of here while we still can…" Or better yet, while their egos were still intact.

Once home, she threw herself onto her bed and let out a violent scream into her pillow. Not one to normally make a mountain out of a molehill, she just couldn't help herself this time around. Why the _hell_ did everything have to go wrong?

Her phone went off and she answered it, her face still planted in her pillow. "What?"

"Uh, Cece?" It was Flynn. She lifted her head, staring at the wall guiltily. She'd really only just now noticed how stupid it was to leave Flynn behind. "I know you got all frustrated and whatnot, but uh…I'm kind of stuck here, you want to come back for me? Please? I'm stuffed, and Mr. Hessenheffer is asking me all these questions, like how I knew about Goolasto, and what you're like at home."

"Right, sorry Flynn, I was just…God, I was so embarrassed." She ran her hand through her hair and sat up slowly. "They hate me now, don't they? I mean, Rocky may be an _amazing_ friend, but tonight she was just plain rude."

"Well they don't seem like they're all that upset, I'm sure they forgive Rocky. Just get over here, please. You have a boy, that's a friend, who wants to see you." Cece's cheeks started to fire up once more and she tentatively brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Flynn, shush, I don't want them to hear…"

"To hear _what_? About your brand spankin' new boy toy, or that you're fearful of the Hessenheffer's disapproval?" Her blush increased and she chuckled nervously, but remained unable to come up with anything. "Get over here!"

"Heh…is there any of the, uh, Goolasto left?"

"There's some, we'll warm you up a plate of it."

"Thanks…I'll be right over." She rose up and wiped her eyes with her arm, then paused. "Oh, and Flynn?"

"What?"

She scrunched her face and reeled her head back in mild disgust. "My 'Boy Toy'? What?"

"Just hurry. I'd like to get to bed in the next few hours and I'm about as fond of the dark as you are." She lifted her eyebrows and waited as he clicked off the phone. He did have a point, she hated the dark. Usually she wanted someone else to be with her so she wouldn't be so afraid of it.

When she made it to the apartment, she knocked and Gunther answered the door. Behind him was an empty room. "Hey Cece, everyone is in the kitchen. We've been waiting for you." She smiled and gripped her purse strap, she stared in awe of him, becoming dazed already. "Now before anyone sees…" He looked around, then leaned forward, twisting his head and kissing the corner of her lips. She sighed contentedly and quickly pulled herself into reality, stepping forward and stretching her arms out as if balancing.

"Whoa. Okay you need to learn not to get me like that." He smirked playfully and wagged his eyebrows.

"Why? I do so l love getting you all hot and flustered." She blushed and quickly pointed her index finger up at him.

"Okay, but I _promise_ if your family finds out about us, it is on _you_." She drew in a sharp breath and glanced past him, meshing her eyebrows up pitifully. "So uh…does your dad completely hate me? Mom too?" Gunther put his hand to her back and guided her inside, slowly shaking his head.

"Quite the contrary actually, but for some reason, dad _does_ want to get to know you a little better. He doesn't mind Rocky all that much, despite some mildly offensive behavior, but they weren't about to ask you to ditch your best friend." Well that was good, she definitely appreciated that, but it was strange that they wanted to get to know _her_. Well, his father, anyway. "They were also concerned Flynn might not have a way back home, it seemed like you would have gone to the Katy Perry concert. Flynn said otherwise."

"I was a bit too embarrassed, just wanted to be alone. I thought my chances to impress your parents was completely screwed."

"Oh believe me, they were impressed. I believe dad's words were 'she put up a good front'. As vague as that is…" His face scrunched with confusion and she whistled. He led her to where the table was, Kashlack and Squitza were in their prior places. Flynn was directly beside Kashlack and Tinka was beside him. Gunther raised his hand up. "The Cece has arrived for her little brother."

"Excellent," Kashlack said with a gentle smile. "Now Tinka, Gunther, please go to your rooms. You two can sleep for the night." Cece raised her eyebrow and glanced back as Gunther sighed and started walking off to his room. Tinka followed close behind. "Good, now Cece, have a seat with your brother. He warmed up a plate of Goolasto for you."

"Thank you…" She sat down, adjusting her skirt and placing her hands onto the table over the silverware. "Um, Mr. H, I'm _really_ sorry about Rocky's behavior earlier. She's been going through a lot of stress lately and I think she just wasn't prepared or ready to come over here."

"Und it is okay, I understand. Vatalihootsit Day has often brought enemies together with far worse behavior." She gaped for a second and slowly brought a piece of meat to her mouth. What could be more of a slap in the face than spitting out a piece of traditional cooking? Or, ticking off the host's daughter, or even acting horribly unappreciative? "Anyway, Squitza had something she wished to tell you before she went off to bed."

"Oh?" She looked to the mother and smiled at the kind woman. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say I think you are a nice friend to my Gunther and Tinka. I was very happy to have you over as a guest. Thank you for taking the time to visit my family, you've made everybody very happy tonight. Especially Gunther, for some reason there is an extra gleam in my son's eyes, and I am _very_ thrilled to see this." Cece chuckled and brushed her hair back while Kashlack let out one single laugh.

"Yes, you were very well mannered, your family raised you well." Cece blushed once and waved her hand at him.

"_Well_, my mom is a police officer, so she's definitely brought us up on politeness and manners."

"This is good. Squitza, is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"No, goodnight Cece." Cece wished the woman a goodnight and watched her walk off to the master bedroom. Now she was left with the dad, who didn't seem as scary as earlier.

"Now Cece, I have a question. Your little brother knows about Goolasto, which is typically a feast for the royal family." Kashlack leaned forward, clasping his hands together in front of his face and smirking slightly. "How did he know what it was? Along with the language we speak over in Sviederbach."

"Uh…well, Gunther and Tinka shared with me the recipe, and I decided to try it. Flynn was my test subject." Kashlack chuckled as Flynn sighed out his defeat. "As for the language, I'll be honest, I looked up the culture and history of Sviederbach. Flynn was with me as we went through some of the stuff."

"Oh, you had an interest in our culture?"

"Yes. I love cultural things, it's always been a fascination of mine. So I was actually eager to try Vatalihootsit day, but was surprised to find out it was a royal holiday. I didn't know you were all royalty."

"Ah yes, it is unfortunate that no one wishes to return, all due to Squitza's father exiling us all."

"It seems hardly fair, to be honest." Kashlack hummed lightly and rubbed his hands for a moment, studying her carefully as she ate.

"Yes. Now, I've been wondering, have you noticed any _change_ in Gunther over the past month?"

"Well, I mean..he seems a bit nicer, I guess."

"Uh huh, now do you think he is his own individual? Be honest."

She took a bite of her meal and Flynn quickly countered for her. "He needs to be his own person, he's always wearing whatever his sister tells him to, right? He needs a backbone."

"Yes, I agree, but how to make him unafraid? This I wonder, but I am seeing change…I think surely, he must be meeting someone who is instilling this change." Cece lifted her eyebrows and continued to eat. Why was it she felt like she was being called out? Flynn lifted his hands and shoulders.

"He has been making new friends. Why he's recently been playing cards and spending more time with Ty, Deuce, and myself. He's learning quite well."

"Ah, this is _good_ news. Now Cece, earlier during the exchange of compliments, I couldn't help but feel you were holding back." He rubbed his chin and Cece froze mid-chew. She slowly looked over to him and swallowed the lump of food in her mouth.

"Holding back? How so?"

"You complimented on his choice of shirts, knowing full well that Tinka makes and chooses them. Plus, you attempted to mimic your friend's answer." Flynn snickered and Cece swiftly kicked his leg, making sure not to hit too hard. He flinched and narrowed his eyes at her, but brushed it off.

"Actually in that moment, I truly couldn't think of anything." It wasn't a lie, she just didn't want to reveal that she and Gunther were going out.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I wanted to thank you again for coming out, it did mean a lot to Gunther and Tinka, whether they showed it or not. It is getting late, and I am sure your mother will be worried soon."

"Yeah, she gets off work soon and if we're not home when she gets back, she'll start looking for us." She finished off the last bit of her food and stood up with Flynn. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Hessenheffer."

"No, thank you for being a wonderful guest, it was greatly appreciated." She was elated, and half tempted to confirm the fact that he liked her. Though, she figured that might raise a few questions. "You have a good night."

"You too sir. Come on Flynn, let's go."

"Right behind you, sis." By the time they were outside, Cece threw her hand into the air and let out a loud cheer. The window behind her opened and Gunther's voice rang her eardrums. She spun around and quickly hurried towards him.

"So I take it you and dad had a good conversation?"

"Yes we did, I think he likes me, Gunther. Both Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer." Gunther reached through and took her hand, holding it firmly.

"I told you it would be fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I'm always nervous. At least I don't have to be nervous, but I still would worry about your family finding out about us…"

"Well that time will come when it does. Until then, I'm just glad you're mine."

"Well, has that been made official?" He smirked and leaned out his window, close enough to her that she could feel his warm minty breath upon her face. She breathed in and closed her eyes, taking in each and every word he spoke.

"Gary and a few other people on Shake it Up know about us, you and I have sealed the deal, I'd say it's official." She clasped his hands with hers and leaned close to him, just inches away from his lips. She whispered and moved her eyes towards his lips, gazing with longing at those moist, tender lips of his.

"So maybe it is official then, but just for the record, whenever we can stop keeping this a secret…I'm going to tell the entire world about us." His smirk grew and his eyebrows bounced up and down.

"Good, because I will too. You are my sweet, beautiful Cece.' He reached out and tenderly kissed her lips. Flynn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hey, as much as I hate to break up this love fest, I'd like to get home. You can do this another time!" Cece groaned and turned her head towards her brother. Flynn shrugged and pointed at her. "Hey, you're the one that left me behind, I had no choice in the matter." Gunther laughed and gently squeezed her hand.

"Go on Cece. Have a good night"

"You too, Gunther. You too…"

* * *

So all's well for now**  
**


	21. Getting to Know You

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Getting to Know You)

Cece glanced back from her desk as Gunther climbed in through her bedroom window, she'd called him over to help her out with her homework. It was a risk she was going to take, but if they were going to be in a serious relationship, there were still things he needed to know about her. One of those things, as much as it scared her, was her dyslexia. Although it wasn't as bad as it used to be when she was a kid, she still had some difficulty reading, and it did affect her grades.

"You called?" Gunther landed on his feet and started walking over, dressed in some almost ridiculous outfit that Tinka drafted up, or at least that was what he said. She didn't care, she just wanted him to be happy. He didn't seem happy to wear those outfits, but the reason he wore them, she knew was because he was afraid of Tinka. So, she wasn't going to force him _not_ to wear them. "Doesn't Rocky usually help you out with your homework?"

"Yes, but she's not available today. Plus, she's not too good at helping me with certain subjects…" Gunther hummed and moved over to the desk. She stared down at her textbook and pulled the corner of her lip back. A little over a year ago, Rocky found out she was dyslexic, and it had troubled her deeply. Henry helped her greatly, so she was actually able to do that at a normal level. It was reading that was still, somewhat difficult. The letters were messed up in some places, the 'B's' looked like D's, and sometimes she couldn't get her Q's with the P's or the G's, so it took her a little bit of time to read that word over again with each letter to see what it could possibly be. It was frustrating as hell, and it actually made her English class a living nightmare. No longer was math the difficult subject.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Sadly. English." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart was already beginning to pick up speed, mostly due to the anxiety of having to tell him about her Dyslexia. It was like Rocky said all that time ago, _everyone_ has some kind of baggage they'd have to carry around with them. He would understand, because he had a sister with a disorder, though it was completely different. Tinka's was a personality disorder, hers was just a learning disorder. Still, both could be hell.

"Okay. You've never asked me to help you with homework before, so I'll try my best."

"Truth, it's not so much that I need your help, as it is, there's something I think you should know about me." She spun around and propped her elbows on the desk as he sat on the edge of her bed. Her chest rose and fell as she titled her head back and exhaled. She crossed her leg over and started tapping her foot, trying to figure out if she should just tell him straight up or not. The problem wasn't as bad on her self esteem as it used to be, but she still didn't like people knowing about it. "This is the one thing you can't tease me about. It's serious." She thinned her lips and leaned forward, clasping her hands together between her knees. His brow meshed together and a slow crease formed along his forehead.

"Cece, whatever it is, I won't tease you over. I care about you, if it's something bad, I'll support you." Her heart lifted for the moment and she slowly nodded her head.

"I know. That's why I trust you with this. There's a _lot_ of trust involved here, so you can't tell anyone else." He reached over and put his hand over hers. She smiled and lifted her gaze up to his wondrous eyes. They were so full of trust, of concern, and most of all, love. "The only other person that knows is Rocky, and she found out a while back. I didn't want her, or anyone else to know, because…people can definitely be cruel. Gunther…" She closed her eyes and took a bit of time to let it sink in what she was about to do. There was no turning back now. "I know you won't leave me because of this…"

"Of course not."

"Okay. Gunther, I have a learning disorder." She opened her eyes and he gave her a gentle, affirmative nod. He didn't appear shocked, horrified, or turned off in any way. It was a bit surprising, but at the same time, she was relieved. "I'm dyslexic. It isn't as bad as it used to be, but sometimes I still have trouble reading. Once I had people who knew how to help me out with my subjects, I was doing great, but like I just said…still have some trouble. And sometimes, it does affect my dancing. The directions can get a bit confused, but I just…I have to suck it up."

"Thank you for trusting me with that." He hugged her, once more taking her by surprise. "I'm not exactly sure what to say, besides, I'll always be right here for you." She smiled at him and put her head to his shoulder.

"So, you're not worried about dating someone with dyslexia?"

"Well…while we're on the subject of disorders…My sister has bipolar disorder and some other thing that makes her clingy as hell. My cousin Klaus has childhood schizophrenia, my dad has an extra toe on each foot-"

"The clingy thing is called Dependent Personality Disorder, by the way. She hasn't learned to depend on herself and needs a safety net, if you will. It means the person shows an extreme need to be taken care of, which leads to fears of separation, as well as passive and clingy behavior."

"Right. Well…I am obsessive-compulsive." She lifted her eyebrows with shock and shifted to the right a bit. He was OCD? It didn't seem like that was so bad. "I'm more or less in control of it, but when it comes to certain things like the placement of dishes, they have to be placed a certain way. The forks go on one side with the knife, the spoon goes on the other. When I make my bed, it takes a little while, because I have to have the blanket lined up just right, they have to be even on both sides. If it's not neat and tidy, I have to perfect it."

"Well that explains a couple things." He raised an eyebrow and curved up the corner of his lips.

"What does that explain?"

"Why you always look so damn neat, without a hair out of place. Would you ever go crazy if you saw something out of order?"

"Go crazy? No…Hell, my own bedroom isn't one hundred percent clean. Not nearly as clean as Tinka's is. No one really knows this about me, though. I actually do make a bit of an effort _not_ to tell my family every single thing about me."

"Well your dad seems to know you're not happy with the way your life's been going. Hell, they all seem to know it, except Tinka." He scrunched his nose a bit and she exhaled. "Talking to your grandma, your mom, and your dad…they all say you're not happy with your life, and they each seem to think you've met someone who is making you happy 'finally'."

"Well…I _have_." He poked her ribcage and she quickly flinched, laughing once as the poke tickled her side. "Oh hey, I forgot you were ticklish." Her eyes widened and she put up her hands, laughing slightly.

"Oh don't you dare. I'm going to have to kill Rocky for revealing that to you, aren't I?" He wagged his eyebrows and started to tickle her sides, so she quickly leapt from her seat, but landed on the bed beside him. "That's not a nice dodge."

"Hah." He continued tickling her sides, causing her to laugh even more, increasing her volume. After a bit of time, she silenced herself, knowing Flynn or her mother might come in wondering what was going on. The two of them lay beside each other on top of the covers, gazing up at the brown ceiling fan above them.

Cece had on a goofy grin, pleased that Gunther was okay with her having dyslexia. Of course, he did just reveal that disorders really didn't bother him, as various members of his family each had _something_ wrong with them.

She turned onto her side and curled her fingers in on his chest. He looked to her, meeting her eyes with a smile. "I love you, Cece." Her heart slammed into her ribs and the air around her grew silent. She leaned in closer, putting her head just beneath his chin, and closing her eyes.

"I…" Her heart became heavy and her eyes filled with pain as she recalled both Travis and Frankie. Her forehead twitched as she recalled Frankie slapping her across the face and telling her what to do, and Travis threatening her with that knife. It was strange, Rocky briefly dated Frankie herself when she went all "cool" mode, then Frankie dated Cece after she became "cool" enough to push everyone out of that party. Basically all it showed was he was a manipulative jerk, hence, Rocky kicked his ass. She wasn't sure if she could trust her emotions, but she did care about Gunther. Enough to say that she might even love him, and she trusted him not to hurt her. The second she felt his hand on hers, the memories of the other two guys vanished in an instant, and then there was only Gunther.

"You don't need to say it. Not now. Just, whenever you're ready to."

"Thank you…" She breathed out and looked up at him. "Gunther?"

"Yes?"

"Has Tinka ever gone to a doctor or a therapist for her bipolar?"

"Uh, no. She's only been to a doctor twice and both times they diagnosed her. She's never received anything after that. You think she should?"

"At least a therapist, yes. A doctor can prescribe something like Cymbalta that can help balance out that depression. Although, a therapist would be better than an anti-depressant. She needs someone to talk to that can understand her, you know."

"So why can't that be you? You understand Bipolar Disorder better than any of us, thanks to that cousin of yours." She chuckled nervously and closed her yes. She was pretty sure it was not so easily said or done.

"Gunther, Tinka does not like me. Period. Sure, we've conversed, but that's only because she was vulnerable and needed someone both times. Plus, a licensed professional can help her so much more than someone like me. "

"I suppose. I will talk to dad about it."

"Good. Oh, and at what point of time did you realize you wanted to be your own person and not basically be conjoined to your sister at the hip?" Gunther chuckled slightly and put his arm around her. He lifted his eyebrows and glanced down at ther.

"Puberty. Teaches more than just the physical lessons in life. One thing is, it's considered weird to look like your girlfriend is…" He paused and shuddered. Cece had to gag at the mental image she just received.

"Okay, let's never discuss that again, shall we?"

"Good idea. And while we're on the topic of clingy, or, protective people…your best friend has truly beaten up every single boyfriend you've had?" She chuckled and her cheeks started to turn red. She remembered the day she saw the moves Rocky learned in karate class those many years back, and she was _still_ taking classes.

"Oh-ho yes. Rocky dated Frankie when she turned into that 'bad-girl', then he dumped her after she went back to her normal self, started dating me…got all manipulative, and Rocky kicked his ass." Gunther looked to the side and slowly shook his head, probably thinking about how he'd like to dropkick the guy himself. "But I wouldn't worry about him anymore, I haven't seen him in a long time. So, yeah, Rocky's pretty much beat all my boyfriends. Except maybe you, but she doesn't know you're my boyfriend yet, and you've not done anything to warrant her kicking your ass. I promise you though, if you ever hurt me, she _will_ kick your ass. Plus, my mom is a cop, _so_…you'll have three people after you. My mom, my best friend, and my little brother…" Eh, sure, again Georgia wasn't her _mother_, but she wasn't ready to divulge this yet. She would soon enough, as soon as she knew that he wouldn't just 'pity' her.

"Ah yes, Flynn may just be the scariest of the trio."

"Sometimes, not even _I_ know what he's got under his sleeves. He's like an evil little boy."

"I will keep that in mind." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer. His chest was soft, yet firm. He did have strong arms and legs, but that was a given from someone who was a dancer. Dancing was exercise and it made the arms and legs stronger. Either way, he was better than some of the stuffed animals she had stashed away in her closet. She could get used to this.

* * *

What a sweet moment, hope you all liked it.


	22. Stand Strong

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Stand Strong)

Cece started to walk out of her bedroom with Gunther, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She poked her head around the corner and saw Deuce talking to Flynn. Deuce looked at her and waved. She cursed and quickly pushed Gunther back into the bedroom. "Hide! Deuce is here!" Gunther quickly dove under the bed just in time to avoid being seen as Deuce and Flynn walked into the room.

"What was that about?" Deuce asked, slightly offended. "I wave and you run back in here?" Cece chuckled nervously and met Flynn's suspicious gaze, it was as though he knew she were hiding something. She glanced anxiously at the clock, wondering how long they'd been asleep for. "Anyway, what have you been up to today?"

"Nothing really. Finishing up some homework. What about you?"

"Actually I've been looking around for Gunther, decided to take a break and come check up on you and Flynn." She sat on her bed and crossed her legs over, trying to act cool. Deuce had a baseball mitt and ball in his hands. He was smiling hopefully and dropping the ball into his mitt. "Ty and I were hoping he'd play a game of ball with us. We've been trying to talk him into trying out for the school's baseball team, you know."

"Really? Gunther?" She lifted her eyebrows in shock, she didn't think about him on the baseball team. Although, he could definitely move like one of those baseball players. He had the legs to match. "It's quite an interesting though. I've definitely not seen him around. So where's Ty?"

"I guess he had to rush back home for a little bit." More family drama, no doubt. She felt bad for Rocky and Ty. She didn't know a whole lot of the situation, but whenever she thought to ask, Rocky simply did not want to talk about it. "When he gets back, we want to play baseball with Gunther. Can't find him at his place, so we'll just have to call him I guess." Deuce turned and started out the room. Flynn stared at Cece and slowly shook his head. She smiled nervously and watched her brother point towards the bed. She stood and glanced at it, hoping he didn't know, and wondering how he would know if Gunther were there.

"He's under the bed, isn't he, Cece?"

"Who? Gunther?"

"Yes…Gunther, you can come out now." Gunther crawled out from beneath the bed and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his eyes nervously towards the window. "I hope you two weren't uh…you know…."

"No!" She waved her arms through the air and Gunther's face went red. They were hoping to be _a lot_ more responsible than that. "Trust me Flynn, I have more than enough on my plate with you and everything else, I do not need to be risking all of that." Sure, Gunther was very nice, handsome, and those type of thoughts were alluring, but she knew the consequences and she was not willing to take the risks. Georgia would not be happy with her if she were having sex. She rubbed her temples and exhaled as she imagined herself cuddling in the bed with her shirtless boyfriend. "Now you're putting images in my head. Thanks."

"Hey I'm your little brother, it's my job." Flynn dropped his eyes and glanced back over his shoulder. "Hey Cece?"

"What?"

"I'm just wondering, but...you've been dating Gunther for a month now, I know you probably trust him, but have you told him about…you know?" She lifted her eyebrows and watched with a sinking heart as Flynn leaned back against the door. What was he asking about? She told Gunther about the dyslexia, so what else was there? During her thinking, it struck her, he was talking about their mom. Her eyes widened and she began to panic. "You need to tell him. I know you're scared, but he deserves to know."

"Flynn." She shot a worried glance to Gunther, he was staring back at the two with concern in his eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"I…" She shook her head and quickly looked towards her brother, she was both irritated and frightened. Her heart started racing and her stomach contents were burning at her throat. "Not even Rocky knows, Flynn."

"You _have_ to accept it sometime, Cece. Quit being afraid of it, because you might not have me forever!" His words struck a chord inside her and she slowly fell back onto the bed. Gunther looked between the two as Flynn walked over and sat beside her, putting his hand to her shoulder. "Sis…Ms. Manny is getting tired of pretending, and so am I." She _told _Georgia she didn't _have_ to play pretend anymore if she didn't want to. So what was the problem? "I'm not saying go out and tell everyone, I'm saying, tell your boyfriend. You know, the guy who loves us and would support you through anything, right?" Her eyes stung with tears and a lump started to form in her throat. This was harder than the dyslexia, this was harder than anything, and her pride wouldn't allow her to talk about the problem. Though, the thought of losing Flynn, it scared her more than remembering her mother's passing.

She felt someone take her hand, and looked to Gunther, her heart started to relax as she guided herself into his eyes. "Cece, what is Flynn talking about? What's wrong? I promise to listen and to be supportive…" Yeah, he always did that. She slowly wiped her eye with a trembling hand. Flynn pulled away and stared at the door with a frown.

"Plus…I've already told two people." She gasped and her eyes became like large plates. Who had he told? Would this be a problem? "I told Henry, and well…I may have let it slip while talking to Mr. Hessenheffer…" And there it was. Everything crashed around her and her hand cupped over her mouth. She couldn't blame him, she knew he was just a child and needed someone to talk to about various things. Maybe Kashlack became that male adult figure during the time there, maybe he couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry Cece. I didn't tell anyone about you dating Gunther though, I'd never do that to you. I just…I don't know what came over me. One minute I was having a good time with Mr. Hessenheffer, laughing and eating the Goolasto, then the next minute we started talking about our mom, dad, and….I had to say it."

"Flynn…" He looked up at her with wide, tear-filled eyes. She gasped softly and reached for his cheek, sliding away the tears with her thumb. She'd rarely seen him cry over this, and whenever he did cry, she _felt_ it deep down. He was strong enough, and she'd been trying to be strong for her all this time. If ever there was a time she needed to do this, for him, she would. It scared the hell out of her, sent her body into overdrive and crushed her emotions like a hurricane, but she would stand there and take the onslaught of emotions. "Okay." She whispered softly and hugged him close, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

She tried to compose herself, and imagined the lyrics of her favorite song that got her through it all. _Stand in the Rain_, by Superchick. She envisioned herself strong, fluid, moving passionately and powerfully. Nothing could shake her, nothing could knock her down. She exhaled slowly and squeezed Gunther's hand before looking him straight in the eyes.

Flynn was correct, she knew he was, it was time to tell Gunther about their mother. She didn't want to be untruthful, not to him, and she knew he could very well be Trusted. "Gunther…' He smiled at her and squeezed her hand back, giving her some extra courage and strength. "A year ago, our mom…went to investigate a bank robbery." His face started to fall and he slowly nodded his head. "It was a little after I started working on Shake it Up…and it's the reason I talked Gary into giving me a little extra pay when he pays me, but not even he knows the complete truth…Mom was shot and killed while I was dancing on that stage." His eyes started to widen, and he slowly draped his other arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to him and bowed her head. Her emotions were going haywire already, she was reliving that day over and over again. "Do you remember the day I ran off midway through the show?"

"Yes…"

"That's when Flynn called me, he said I needed to come home, mom was dead." Her voice cracked on the last word and her body started shaking more. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself dancing, spinning and leaping with tornadoes and lightning shooting all around her. She wouldn't stop, she wouldn't give in, she would stand the storm. She imagined Gunther there, to take her by the hand, and the storm would clear up.

She slowly breathed in and opened her eyes, meeting his soft, kind gaze. "When mom died, we met our social worker, Georgia. She came to us with two choices, I could become an emancipated minor, so long as I was making enough money to support myself and to support Flynn. A job is kind of a requirement…or, we go to Florida with Dad, who is basically nothing more than a sperm donor. He's always been negligent, gone, and never involved with us…he's never been a true and blue father figure, and I wasn't going to and will never send Flynn to _him_."

"How come you never told anyone?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't want people to _pity_ me, I didn't want people making a big deal out of it. I was going through so much stress at the time, filing for emancipation, trying to deal with all that budgeting, and that was hard enough with dyslexia…I had to be strong, I _have_ to be, and back then I just said I wouldn't tell anyone until I wasn't so stressed out. Our social worker looked a little like Mom, so we had her act like her, pretend to be her, and I've never gotten around to telling anyone. It's been a year, and I'm _still_ terrified I don't want to be the one people walk by and say 'I'm so sorry', or they have to feel like they need to be careful when talking about mothers and whatnot."

"Well you don't have to be that person. You're strong, independent, and you know what?" She wiped her eyes and frowned. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you even more because I know how strong you are."

"I'm not that strong."

"No? You've been dealing with your mother's passing, you've become emancipated, have been taking care of your brother, and doing everything possible to make sure you don't crash and burn. I'd say you're very strong, and I won't tell you 'I'm sorry', but I will say, I'll definitely be right here beside you, supporting you two through it all. Thank you for telling me." He hugged her close. Her heart shot up and she let herself go, allowing herself to weep. She hugged him back and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I miss mom. So much. It's so hard…" The weights were gone, and she didn't feel like she had to hold back any longer. She felt Flynn hugging her from behind, wetness touched the middle of her back. Tears. She didn't realize just how much this might have meant to him, to have someone else who would know the truth about their mother, and one less person to constantly answer that door with another 'I'll get it, Mom.' She had to stop thinking about how she would feel about things, and think more about how Flynn felt, or what he thought.

After a minute, she moved to the dresser beside her bed and grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box on top. She dried her eyes and threw the tissue into the wastebasket under her desk. "Is Deuce still out there?" She had forgotten all about him, so she had to check and see what he was up to.

As she walked out of the room, she saw Deuce talking to someone in the doorway. Upon closer inspection, she froze. It was Frankie, but what was he doing here? Her eyes widened as Deuce gave her a worried look and Frankie smirked at her. "Hey there," Frankie started out. Cece slowly shook her head and took a step back.

_"Not now, god not now."_

"Long time no see, eh?"

* * *

Dun-dun-dun. Well at least Cece, Gunther and Flynn have made some progress in their relationship.


	23. It is Getting Complicated

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (It's Getting Complicated)

"Deuce, shut that door!" Cece shouted angrily. Deuce nodded and started to shut the door, but Frankie put his hand to the edge of it and pushed forward. She growled as he started walking into the room. Her stomach churned like a mad hurricane, and bile started burning her throat and nostrils. The memories shot back into her head as she met his glaring eyes.

She was sure he wanted another trophy girl that would follow him around like some pathetic little lapdog, but she didn't know. She never knew what he had in store. The whole relationship was just one big façade, he never even showed an _ounce_ of care and concern about her. Frankie stepped in, tugging on his jacket and shifting his dangerous eyes about the room. "Where's your friend, Rocky? Or as I like to call her…_Buzz Kill_." Cece moved her eyes towards the hallway and grimaced, she couldn't go back to her room right now. Flynn and Gunther were in there and she did _not_ want Flynn being subjected to this angry and violent man. "Cece, I've been doing some research on you lately-"

"Research?" She raised her eyebrow and he lifted his shoulders. "God tell me you're not stalking me too…"

"Hell no, I have no reason for that. However, I found something interesting, we need to discuss it." There was _no way_ she was talking to him about anything. She felt a chill down her spine and started figuring how long it had been since they dated. Not quite a whole year, but very close. He pretty much vanished off the radar for a while, so what_ was_ he doing back in town? "You're the only candidate I can find for this job, so…"

"What's that? Pushing me around and getting me to wait on your every whelm? I think not!" He smirked and folded his arms as her anger flared up. She knew how he was, that her getting angry would only set him off. If he only wanted to talk and she refused, she might trigger his own anger, but it was already too late. She didn't know how to talk to him, nor did she _want_ to talk to him. "You're only here for more abuse, and I'm not having it this time!" She had to protect Flynn, no matter what. "You don't even know what it takes to keep a woman, always abusing her."

"That…is not true." He narrowed his eyes and growled, a dangerous glint shot past his eyes. He shot his arm through the air, moving his jacket slightly to reveal a gold chain around his neck.

"So let me get this straight. You're _not_ an controlling, manipulative _dick_? I'm sorry, I thought that's what Rocky beat the shit out of you for." Cece wasn't backing down, not at all. Frankie crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, ignoring the blantant insult. "The whole reason she attacked you was for me, you know. Of course, she's been having family issues for a long time, so I think there might have been some pent up anger in her." She felt the sweat running down her neck and immediately began thinking of scenarios that would get her out of this mess. Her first priority was to make sure Flynn would be safe, free from this monster. She couldn't provoke him, as that would end very badly. She lifted a finger and pointed at Deuce. "Now as for him…his girlfriend's father is in the Cuban mafia. Ever heard of Don Rio Garcia?"

"Ever heard of, I don't give a shit? You think the Cuban Mafia scares _me_? I'd probably make them all shit their pants."

"Right…" She wasn't one to run, and she wasn't going to, but there was only one way she could think to protect Flynn and get this monster out of her house. Now the only question was, how would she do it? Surprisingly, Deuce charged forward and tackled Frankie to the ground. Her jaw dropped and she quickly pulled herself together. It was now or never!

She immediately ran for her bedroom as Frankie cried out in anguish. She slammed the door shut and quickly looked around for a blockade. "Cece? What's wrong?" Gunther asked. Flynn stood from the bed and she quickly looked down at him. She pressed her lips tight, then ran for the dresser.

"No time, help me push this to the door." He nodded as she started pushing her dresser forward. He got up behind her and pushed the heavy dresser with her. Once blocked, she ran for the window and pointed. "Hurry up and take Flynn with you. Okay? Don't ask questions, just _go!_ Take him to your place, that's a safe place, and the closest I can think of right now."

"Cece?" She heard a loud thumping sound and looked over to the door, panic and adrenaline coursed her veins. Flynn looked terrified, he didn't know what was going on, and didn't want something bad to happen to his sister. She looked at him and knelt beside him.

"Cece what's going on?" He asked. "Who's out there?"

"It'll be fine Flynn, just go with Gunther and stay safe." She had to hurry, she knew Deuce wouldn't hold Frankie forever. The guy was strong, but he had the heart of the cowardly lion. Just the fact that he tackled Frankie was enough of a surprise.

"You're going to be okay, though, right?"

"I'll be fine. Now _go!_" She shot Gunther a serious look and pointed at the window. Gunther swallowed hard and started rushing out with Flynn. Almost immediately after they were out, Frankie was pounding on her door. She huffed and started eyeing her room.

"Come on Cece! Open the damn door! You're pissing me off and all I want to do is _talk_." She still was not listening, she didn't care to hear what his terms were, or what silly plans he might have made up. God, it was like all he knew was violence, maybe she needed to respond accordingly.

"God, are all you men alike?" No, Gunther was sweet. He was gentle, caring, loving, and _nothing_ like Travis or Frankie. "Where the hell is my cell phone?" It wasn't like there was anyone she could call that would be here fast enough. Even Georgia wasn't around. There was Rocky, who could be there within minutes, but she was already dealing with her family. "Though if I could _get_ to Rocky…Frankie wouldn't go in there…" She turned her eyes to the window and smirked thoughtfully, she could slip out there and charge up the fire escape, and get into Rocky's apartment.

Then she remembered, Deuce was still out there! She cursed mentally and looked back at the door, she couldn't just leave Deuce with a maniac in the house. Hell, she couldn't leave the maniac in the house. "Cece! Open the goddamn door!"

"Screw off!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me! What did you do to Deuce?"

"He's in the living room, on the floor, bleeding." Her eyes widened and her heart began pounding. "Don't worry, he's not _that_ hurt, it's just a tiny amount of blood." The dresser in front of the door started shaking and the drawers were beginning to open. She quickly looked around her room one last time, then growled as she remembered her phone was on the kitchen counter.

"You're not going to do anything to me…" She knelt beside her bed and looked under it, hoping to find something she might be able to use. "You know why? Because I can fight you if I have to. If it means protecting my little brother and my friends, then nothing's going to get in my way."

"What are you going on about in there?"

"I don't understand how you can be so attached to a girl you only dated for about three weeks, Frankie. Considering I didn't feel anything for you back then, and I never will."

"Attached?" Frankie scoffed and slammed a fist into the door. "You're not _that_ girl, Cece, don't get a big head." Big head? Who was he talking to here? He was the one that came barging in here!

"Again, I say, _screw off Frankie!"_ She knew she was only pissing him off more, but she didn't know how else to respond to him.

"You must think you're so slick, saying whatever you like while I can't get in there!" That was kind of the point. She looked over at the door and dresser breathlessly as the top drawer finally popped out of its socket. At this point, it was a bad idea to just stay cornered in this room. "I'll give you another chance to open this door. I'm not going to do anything to you." As if she hadn't heard _that_ one before.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me…" She ran for her closet and grabbed a baseball bat from the top shelf. It was a heavy aluminum bat with black tape around the handle. This was what she kept in her room for protection, in case anyone ever broke into her house. If she could own a gun, she would. Until then, this worked just fine. "I'm going to tell you right now to get out of my house."

"You don't tell me what to do. It doesn't work like that."

"Oh _yes_ it does." She gripped the handle of her bat firmly and moved beside the door, watching with frustration as the dresser fell forward. She pressed her back to the wall as Frankie managed to push the door open, with the door blocking her from him. He stepped in over the dresser, growling as he eyed the room.

Her chest was throbbing at a greater rate, and her breathing had become very still and very shallow. She watched almost fearfully as he stepped in front of her, his back to her. "Are you hiding under the bed? Hiding in your closet?" He looked to the open window and ran for it. "Shit!" He slammed his fist on the windowsill and Cece quickly charged from the room. "What? Hey!"

She found Deuce lying next to the couch, groaning painfully. She knelt beside him and started shaking his back. "Deuce? Deuce come on, get up." She quickly felt of his head, there was a small split on his right temple, but nothing major. He might have a concussion, though.

"Clever trick." She gasped and looked over her shoulder, Frankie was standing in the doorway, huffing wildly. "Making me think you ran out the window. That might have been smart of you to run." She narrowed her eyes and slowly stood, stepping one foot over Deuce, protectively.

"I don't run, Frankie. Not when someone's threatening my home, my kid brother, or my friends. Those are the things most important to me…I'm standing my ground."

"Quit quoting self defense laws already." The 'stand your ground' law was the biggest self-defense protection law there was, or one of them. It stated that if someone was on your property and did not leave, and you had a right fear that they were a threat. If you told them to leave and they still didn't, you were justified in killing them. Although, she didn't have the guts to take a life, she'd never kill anyone, but she was damned sure she'd do it if it meant protecting Flynn. He was already safe, so right now, she just wanted to hopefully knock Frankie out or somehow get him out of her home. "Now put the bat down and come here…"

"No! You leave my house. Now."

"I said put it down!"

"I said _leave_. I'm not warning you again!" He roared in anger and charged her, clenching his fist and raising it. She dodged to the side and swung her bat down, slamming into his abdomen. He let out a pained shout and doubled over onto the ground. With that, she ran for the kitchen counter, where her phone was. Frankie huffed and held his stomach.

"Bad idea…"

"Buys me time…" She grabbed her phone up and started fidgeting over the numbers, trying to hit the right speed dial for Georgia. She looked up in time to see Frankie leaping over the couch, turning it over onto it's back. He put his hands onto the counter and she pointed the bat at him, glaring at him.

"Look, all I want to do is _talk_ to you."

"Well first off you're never going to get me back. I have a boyfriend, anyway." He laughed in disbelief and put his hand to his chest.

"Not like I need you _that _long, and besides, I'm sure any guy _you'd_ find wouldn't be half the man that I am, anyway."

"Oh no…" She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. "He's _twice_ the man you are. Ten _times_ that."

"What?" Frankie turned his eyes to Deuce and chuckled, slowly walking over to him. Her eyes widened and once more panic was rising in her. "Is _this_ that guy?" Deuce wasn't even conscious, so if Frankie did anything to him, he was done for.

"No, it isn't. Although, even he's more a man than you'll ever be. And if I ever saw him treating his girlfriend the way you treat the girls that date you, you can bet I'd go all 'Rocky' on him." Frankie growled as she pushed the number for Georgia. She moved the phone to the back of her neck, as though she were scratching an itch, and listened as a voicemail came on. She cursed and closed her eyes, of course the social worker wasn't going to be any help here, why _would_ she be?

She clicked off the phone and shoved it into her pocket. Her eyes drifted to Deuce, she couldn't leave the house and make a run for Rocky's place, not with Deuce still unconscious on her floor. God only knew what Frankie might do to him! Frankie put his foot onto Deuce's back and looked over at her with a sly grin. "Look, if you don't put the bat down and talk to me in a civilized manner, I'm going to stomp all over your little friend. So be a smart girl, and care about your friend enough to put the bat _down._"

Her breathing grew heavier and she slowly turned her eyes towards her bat. She wasn't sure she should set it down, but she didn't want Deuce getting hurt. Although, his pride was most likely injured. The tension in the air was like a dense fog, choking her and blinding her.

The silence was interrupted by a firm knock at the door. The two quickly looked over and Frankie growled. Cece watched him closely, still pointing the bat at him, and sidestepping towards the door. "Don't move, Frankie." The knock came again, hurried and frantic. Frankie lifted his hands and crossed his arms, glaring at her as she started backing up to the door. He made a play forward, causing her to flinch and shout. "Don't move! Back away from Deuce…"

"Oh come-"

"Get off him. He doesn't even know what's going on, he's not conscious!" Frankie rolled his eyes and, to her astonishment, complied by stepping off Deuce. She gripped the doorknob and opened the door, looking over and seeing Kashlack. She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and felt her jaw drop. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Gunther came home with Flynn, who kept saying someone was in the house. So I came to see if you were okay, as your brother said you were still here…" Cece swallowed and nodded her head, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. Kashlack stepped into the room and stared at Frankie. "The police have been called." Frankie huffed at Kashlack and began backing away.

"Of all the people..." He muttered.

"I'm a father to one of the Jones's friends. My son was apparently hanging out with Deuce, came over to visit with Flynn, said someone broke in and Cece ordered him to bring Flynn over." Cece lifted her eyebrows and chuckled, what a clever way of explaining the situation to his father, she was wondering how Gunther would actually explain the whole thing. "I've called the police and came over to check on the occupants, told my son to stay put."

"So the cops are…"

"On their way." Sirens broke the air and Cece's heart began lifting. She was _safe! _Frankie cursed and made a break for the window. Of course, the second he got out, the police spotted him. Cece put her hand to her chest, her heart was finally slowing down, and her body was relaxing. She felt like she was about to collapse from the strain.

"Thank you, Mr. H…"

"Gunther was concerned, I could see it in his eyes. I think he wanted to come back, so I did for him. Couldn't have him putting himself back in a possibly dangerous situation."

"Yeah…I wouldn't want that…" She was so relieved that she hugged the man. She could tell he was a bit taken aback, stunned, but she wasn't thinking too clearly. He pat her on the back and she quickly turned to Deuce. "I need to check on him." She hurried over and knelt down just as Deuce started to open his eyes. "Deuce? Are you all right?"

"I…I'm not sure what happened. Where am I?"

"You're safe, Frankie's gone." Deuce shook his head and put his hand to his temple, recoiling in pain when he touched the sensitive spot.

"Ow!" Police officers rushed into the room and Cece slowly looked up to one of the officers. The man looked like a much older version of Deuce, Cuban and with a comb mustache. He had deep brown eyes and a soft, comforting face that relaxed her.

"Miss, what happened here? Where are your parents?" She frowned as two officers started to lead Deuce away to the kitchen table where a medic inspected his injuries.

"I'm emancipated. Cece Jones, my mother died a year ago. I have custody of my brother."

"And where is your brother right now?"

"Safe, he's my first priority. He's with…" She looked up to Kashlack and exhaled. She didn't want to reveal her relationship with Gunther, but it was getting harder not to. "He's with a friend."

"We got a call that there were two men with you at the time?"

"Yes. Martin 'Deuce' Martinez and Gunther Hessenheffer. My ex boyfriend came into the house and started threatening me, Deuce tackled him, and I sent my younger brother with Gunther."

"I'm the one that made the call," Kashlack interrupted. The officer looked over at him and nodded as he began writing in the notebook. "My son came home with Flynn, who was terrified for his sister's safety. They're still at the house, I came down here to see if Cece was safe." The officer nodded and proceeded to collect all the statements he could.

* * *

Frankie is a very...complicated antagonist, and no that's not meant to be a play off of his nickname or catchphrase. I just couldn't think of a better way to describe him XD. **  
**


	24. A Rare Find Indeed

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (A Rare Find Indeed)

It was another fifteen or twenty minutes before the police were clearing out with the description of Frankie. Cece was watching as Dina arrived and practically tackled Deuce. He'd called her and told her what happened. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, imagining herself falling into the safe arms of Gunther.

She was on the couch, still a bit shaken up. Kashlack was fixing to leave himself, but had stayed around to make sure she'd be all right. She didn't know what was going on with Ty and Rocky, as they weren't even answering their phones. As Kashlack was about to leave after Deuce and Dina, he glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at Cece. "If you would like to come with me, Gunther and Flynn are likely still at the house."

"Y-Yeah, I need to see them. Have to make sure Flynn is okay." Not even Gunther was more important to her than her little brother, and that was saying something right there, because Gunther meant the world to her. Flynn _was_ her world. She had legal guardianship of him, and there was no way in hell she was relinquishing that responsibility. Kashlack seemed more like a father than their own father. She shook her head and rose from the couch, pulling her purse strap on. "Let's go, I'm still shaken by everything…"

Although, it did make her think, what if she died back there? What if something happened to her? She put her heart to her chest and slowly followed Kashlack to his car. She meshed her eyebrows together and felt her heart slowly sinking beneath the waves of despair. With Travis out there, and then Frankie, who would look after Flynn if something happened to her? It scared her to think Flynn would be sent into the hands of their father, James.

No, she couldn't stand it. She just couldn't take the thought of that man winning, of that man raising Flynn. He was the most absentee father that could walk the face of the planet, and yet he expected them to love him if he ever showed up randomly. No, she'd sooner send Flynn to a petting zoo than to send him to James. Though, who would she appoint legal guardianship of if something ever happened to her?

The question came up once when Georgia asked if she'd like to designate anyone as caregiver, but she never thought about it, because nothing ever came up to where she thought she wouldn't be there for Flynn. Now, she didn't seem to know anyone that she'd want to take care of him. Rocky's family _seemed_ like hell, even though whenever she met Rocky's mother, the woman always seemed nice and pleasant. Deuce was almost like a brother to Flynn, but if only Cece knew what his family was like. He had so many 'cousins' that it wasn't funny. She would need to know the family well enough, and they were _all_ vague. Dina's parents scared the crap out of her.

Once in Kashlack's car, which was a sleek, silver Nissan convertible, she let her arm drape over the door and focused on where they were going. She couldn't wait to see Flynn, he had to be terrified! She was imagining him almost curled up in a ball, thinking terrible thoughts of what might have happened to her. She brushed her hand into her hair as it started flying back in the wind of the moving car.

"You are very worried about your brother. You had a big scare yourself."

"Yeah, but, I don't care so much how I turn out as long as I know Flynn is okay."

"He will be happy to see you're okay." Kashlack moved his shades over his eyes. He stopped at a light and Cece cursed it. She was anxious to get to Flynn, to get to Gunther, and she didn't need a stoplight getting in her way. "I believe your friend Deuce wasn't aware that Gunther had been there." She lifted her eyebrows and moved her lips to the side, sucking in the air. She hadn't even noticed, when they were giving the police the statement that said Gunther and Deuce had come over together, Deuce looked at them with a perplexed expression.

"Well…" She chuckled nervously and waved her hand in the air. "He has a short memory, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't worry, but I do wonder. Would my son have reason enough to lie to me?" She sighed and propped her elbow on the edge of the door, pushing her hand onto the side of her face. She moved her yes to her right and lifted her shoulders, still mulling over what had just happened. She wasn't fully paying attention to the conversation.

"No, he talks about you with the most reverence I've heard from anyone talking about their parents. Hell, you'd blow my own father out of the water with a single move." Kashlack beamed with pride and ran his thumb across his chest.

"Well…that's flattering. So, he's been spending a lot of time, and talking to you quite a bit recently, has he?"

"Uh…" She pulled her hand away from her head and blinked for a few seconds. "What? I'm a bit distracted." She had a feeling he _knew_ she was distracted, and therefore, she would say things without really thinking. "I don't know that he would lie to you, he doesn't seem like the type of person."

"Cece, you can drop the act. I know the truth already." Her lips parted and her eyes grew wide. Did that mean he _knew_ about their relationship? Or was he talking about something else? The light turned green and Kashlack pressed down on the gas. "I am more observant than my children would like to think, I know that you and Gunther have been dating. I have not brought it up with Squitza or Tinka, as he seems to not want us to know at this time."

"He…doesn't…" She had to smack herself to be sure, and quickly shook her head. "Wait, you _know _about us?"

"It was not hard to figure out. I knew he snuck out of the house a month ago, he wasn't as quiet as he could have been. Clearly he kept coming home in good spirits as well, and has been slowly improving his mental well-being…"

"Oh…and you think it's-" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she hesitated her speech, she would probably look stupid if she tried _now_ to deny it was her. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "So when did you figure it was me?"

"I put two and two together. Frankly Gunther and Tinka are often going on about you and Rocky, and sometimes Deuce and Ty. I figured, _surely_ he wouldn't be meeting another man, unless there was something that I needed to know." Cece stifled a laugh and covered her mouth, she could not imagine Gunther liking another guy in a romantic type of way. "So I had him invite you and Rocky over on Vatalihootsit day. Your actions and expressions that day confirmed it for me. You were holding back, trying to appear like you didn't like him, but you couldn't do it as well. Rocky, on the other hand, made it blatantly obvious that she wouldn't have been the one dating him."

"Okay…so if I said yes, what would you say? I mean, we have our fears…"

"Fears?"

"Like…my best friend's got a lot of family things going on, and she's really protective of me. She hates him, especially because of the whole ruined dance thing…that she thinks was his fault…quite frankly Rocky's already threatened if he tries anything like that again with me, she's going to bite off his head." Kashlack winced and Cece shivered at the thought.

"I see, so you are worried about Rocky discovering this relationship, afraid it could cause problems?"

"Yes, and then there's Tinka. I know she has bipolar disorder…my cousin René has it, and has taught me a lot." He slowly nodded and stopped at yet another stoplight. "I managed to talk to her one day and I think she's just really afraid of another girl coming in and taking him away from her. So he needs someone who will care about her too, someone that she can feel won't steal him from her, and then she needs a boyfriend one day." The man groaned at the suggestion. Cece laughed and turned fully towards him. "What? The thought of Tinka having a boyfriend bothers you more than Gunther having a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Squitza and I raised those two to be responsible, so I know Gunther won't do anything." Cece lifted her eyebrows and smiled, she couldn't have heard any better news than that. "However another boy around my Tinka, I would have to trust him first."

"I'm just going to be honest…Gunther seems to be one of the few men that _isn't_ crazy. At least the only boyfriend I've ever had that didn't screw around in one way or another…"

"Gunther has a good heart, I think you'll find. Though, in some ways he cares too much. I can see how he became a bit of a safety net for Tinka when she was a kid, and that carried over. He is unhappy, and from what I'm seeing, you're starting to turn that around. So I approve of you. I can see why you two are nervous about Tinka discovering your relationship, he wishes to avoid an explosion?"

"Yeah…I kind of want her to be used to me before we even tell her that."

"I see. The same goes for Rocky?"

"Pretty much. Then we have all the ones that might blab to them whether intentional or not. Deuce isn't the brightest box in the crayon, Ty is Rocky's brother, and the list goes on…and he didn't want you to know because, I think he presumed you would likely make some sort of deal out of it to where Tinka would find out, and that would create a problem."

"I understand. I've been keeping to myself, I prefer my children to be able to come to me and to be honest, that's how we raised them. So I will not bring it up until he's ready to discuss it. Now, how do you feel about him?" Her cheeks turned pink and she slowly looked down to her feet.'

"Mr. Hessenheffer, I lost my mother a year ago, so I didn't have her around to talk about certain things, to do things. I've been raising Flynn all this time, and the two times I stepped out to date…both boys hurt me, very badly. I was still with both long enough to start seriously believing they felt anything at all for me, and I let myself feel something for them. Then they turned. With Gunther, I want to say I feel like it could be love, or there's a very strong emotion there…but I'm scared. I'm scared of my emotions, of how I feel, and I'm scared of getting hurt again. I don't think he'll hurt me, but even knowing that, I'm still afraid…I've come to believe that with Flynn, it's just us two against the world, you know? He depends on me, I depend on him. Everyone has their weight, their baggage, and for us, we share ours. But I…I think I'm ready to let it go, because I feel like I _can_ depend on him. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If Tinka found out, and had an emotional breakdown. Would he be able to tell her he would stay with me, or would she convince him to leave me?" Kashlack hummed and began driving once more. His eyes stared ahead at the road and his voice remained soft and calm.

"That's something that only you two can answer, and it'll have to be in time. When both of you are ready to stand up to anyone that disapproves, and say that you want to follow your own heart, that you will love who your heart tells you to love and no one else, then you will be ready…"

"Like your story, right? How you and your wife met?" He grinned and quickly nodded. She thought on this for the moment and slowly began to smile. Maybe that tale truly did have more meaning than what just meets the eye. "Thank you for that, then." She truly felt like she could stand up and say that, she wanted to be with Gunther, and she was not ashamed of it.

Upon arrival into the house, she heard Flynn call her name, music to his ears. She stretched out her arms as he ran to her and hugged her waist. She hugged him back and let the tears fall down her face. Gunther walked up and put his hand to Flynn's shoulder, smiling at the two. "Sorry it took me so long Flynn, what did you do around here?"

"Well, I wound up making something with Mrs. Hessenheffer. Come look." She followed him into the kitchen where Squitza was sitting. There were many different items spread out on the table, ranging from papers to beads, strings and clips. There were also various machine looking items that kind of surprised her. "While Mr. Hessenheffer went after you, Mrs. H taught me how to do some wood carving. I made…this…just don't tell anyone I made it." She put her index finger beneath her lip as he lifted up a sculpture that was a little bigger than her fist.

It was a wooden carving of a large heart positioned on a round stand. The heart had a carving in the middle with raised lettering that said 'I Love My Sister'. She smirked slightly, feeling an amazing sense of joy and satisfaction as she carefully took the item into her hands. She cradled it gently and felt of the smooth edges, she had to wonder, Flynn couldn't have done it all on his own. "Flynn, this is great."

"I had some help from Mrs. H, and Gunther. They showed me how to really make it smooth."

"Well I'm going to proudly display it on the kitchen counter, just so you know."

"Yeah…just remember, don't tell anyone I made it." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "It was made in an attempt to distract myself from…it's _embarrassing_. Just a little." He held his two fingers apart and she laughed. She hugged him with one arm and kissed the top of his head. He let out a yelp and quickly ran his hands through his hair. "Whoa! Now _that's…_" He paused, then hugged her waist once more, his eyes were starting to water. "I'm glad you're okay, Cece. I don't know what I'd do if something happened. What would happen to me?"

"I don't…nothing will ever happen to you. I'll always keep you safe, little bro." She ran her hand through her hair and looked around at the family. She was surprised that they managed to calm him down, to keep him interested in something, and all around, just show him some care.

Her thoughts traveled back to the dark, depressing thoughts of anything ever happening to her, and she wondered just what would happen. She watched Flynn move over to Squitza and begin talking with her, laughing. Kashlack joined the two, and started to say some sort of joke. Apparently Tinka was taking a nap.

She felt Gunther's hands on her shoulders and looked back at him, resting her hand upon his. "Now we know Flynn is safe, Cece. Are _you_ okay? I wanted to come back for you, but dad was adamant against me staying here where it was safer."

"He was probably right to do that." No, he was definitely right to do that. He knew what it took to keep someone safe, to protect them, and apparently he did do everything he could to raise his children right. She pressed her lips thinly against each other and leaned her head back against Gunther's chest.

"I'm fine, Gunther. I'm fine now."

"Who was in the house?"

"My ex…Frankie…" He growled slightly and slowly shook his head. "I handled him just fine, I think. Had a bat in the closet for protection…your dad has good timing, and um…he knows about us, Gunther."

"He what?"

"He knows about us, he's known since…maybe since day one."

"He hasn't said anything."

"I think he's just waiting for you to tell him, he seems to respect that we don't want to tell anyone else. He's a good man, a good father." Gunther chuckled and moved his hands down her arms, holding her hands in his. She looked up to his chin and smiled at him.

"He's always been the best father anyone could ask for. He's a no-nonsense kind of parent, but a fun one too. Very wise, observant, and he's got his ways of getting the truth out if someone did something wrong."

"Seems like the best candidate…"

"Huh?" Gunther raised an eyebrow as Cece watched Flynn with Kashlack and Squitza. She folded her arms over her chest and slowly closed her eyes.

"The whole thing got me thinking…if something happens to me, where's he going to go? I would sooner die than to let him go back to our father in Florida. No, I have custody of him, but if I were to…if something were to happen…Flynn needs someone who would take custody of him. I would need to appoint someone to have that right, that legal guardianship."

"Cece, you don't honestly think something would happen?"

"It _almost did_ today, Gunther." She spun around and looked into his eyes, so full of fear, anger, and sadness. His eyes, however, held nothing but love and deep emotion. She bowed her head and pressed her forehead against his chest. "I don't want to lose Flynn, but him going back to our dad is like…a fate worse than death itself. I can't find anyone who would take him in, though. Rocky's family doesn't sound very stable lately, I don't know anyone in Deuce's family enough to say I could trust them, and Dina's family seems…scary…Then there's always Gary, but he's just a single person. Flynn deserves a family, not a single parent. I almost want to say your family, I really think they'd be the best choice. Maybe even the only choice."

"Then ask." Gunther moved past her began walking towards the three. She lifted her hand out, feeling concern pulsate inside. She remained silent as Gunther knelt next to Flynn and rubbed his hair. "Hey little man, your sister's got a question she wants to ask you, along with mom and dad." She froze and soon felt their eyes on her. She smiled nervously and moved towards them, linking her index fingers together at her waist and fidgeting for a brief second.

"Well, I couldn't help but think…There needs to be someone that can take Flynn if something happens to me." Flynn lifted his eyebrows and the parents nodded carefully. "I don't think there will be, but, it should still be written just in case. I try not to talk much about my father, he's a deadbeat, a drunk, and…well so many things, I would sooner die than to see Flynn go to him. I want to ask you guys, and I want to ask you, Flynn…If this could be that family?" She was so nervous that she wasn't even sure if she said half of the words that came from her lips. Flynn's mouth was wide open and the parents were looking at her with very tiny smiles.

"Why us?" Squitza asked. A legitimate question, and one that was no easy decision.

"It's not an easy choice to make, I mean, this is about who I would send my brother to if something happened to me. He has to click with the family, they need to show promise. They can't be unstable, they can't be a broken family, they can't be into the wrong type of things…and I'd be very picky here. You guys do seem to have the wealth to provide for him, I've heard good things about your parenting style, and I'll look more into it, but…I just think of the people I know, you are the best choice." She looked over to Flynn and took a deep breath. "Flynn, what do you think? In that worst case…"

"I'm not sure," Flynn replied. He looked to the two parents, then back to Cece. "I mean they're great, fun people, yeah…I guess, whatever you decide is best."

"Right…So, are you ready to go home?"

"Actually, Mrs. H was about to show me how to make a handmade dream catcher. I'm really liking the whole arts and craft thing, so, maybe we could stay for a little bit?" She smiled and slowly pat the top of her arm. She watched Gunther rise up to his feet. She breathed in and lowered her arms.

"All right, I kind of want to check on Rocky, so, would you like to stay the rest of the day with them? I do have some errands to take care of." Namely, heading towards her social worker's office.

"Okay Cece."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to drive them up a wall." Flynn laughed and started to follow Squitza into another room. She was baffled, she never thought she could find people like this. Someone so sweet as Gunther, a father as caring as Kashlack, and a mother who was so involved in her family and those around her. It was astonishing, and hell, she was falling in love with the whole lot of them. If Flynn was happy, _she_ was happy.

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter?


	25. Rocky's Bias

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Rocky's Bias)

Cece leaned back on the floor, her palms planted firmly behind her, and her left leg arched over her right. She was in Rocky's bedroom, watching as her friend practiced some karate moves on an old upright punching bag. She wanted to practice some of the dancing with her, but Rocky was in no mood for it. She had to figure out what it was that was making Rocky so damn frustrated lately, because believe it or not, it _was_ affecting many things. Their friendship hadn't waned any, but her frustration wasn't helping the friendship to grow.

"Hey Rocky?" She tilted her head as Rocky performed a side kick into the Everlast Bag. It was attached to a heavy black weight, which Rocky had to slide in and out of her closet space in order to use. "I know we don't talk a lot about our families and all, but…never mind." She shook her head and stared down as Rocky turned away from the bag and looked to her with concern.

"What? You don't usually ask about my family." She grabbed her water bottle from next to the bag and started drinking. Cece stared in disbelief, had Rocky seriously forgotten every single time she blew off her questions regarding the family drama?

"I've asked before, you usually tell me you don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…" Cece rubbed her hair and glanced off to the side. Her friend moved over and sat next to her, resting her arm on her knee. "Well, you know Ty. He's never around, always avoiding the house. No big deal. Dad, he always goes on those business trips, and I swear he's doing it for two reasons. One, he's always meeting some girl and having an affair, and two, he's just trying to get away from mom, who does nothing but scream and yell at all of us because we're not doing something the way she wants it done." Cece scrunched her face and felt an air of animosity, she never knew things were _that_ bad. Rocky appeared both dull and irritated, as though she'd just spouted all that off to get rid of her pissed off attitude. "Look, I'm sorry this has been affecting things, but in the last few months, things have been terrible."

"You don't mind me asking…how terrible?" She put her hand to Rocky's hand, giving her a comforting gesture, hoping she could at least calm her friend. She felt like she was staring into the eyes of a bull, though. Rocky's nostrils were flaring, her chest was puffed out, and her eyes were filled with anger.

"Well, let's put it this way. Every time Dad cheats, he feels the need to air it to Mom by telling her how she should be like 'Rosalita' or 'Cheyenne', or 'Marigold'." With each name Rocky spouted off, she mocked and waved her fingers in the air, shuddering. This truly hit home for Cece, considering when she thought about Travis. "Every time he does this, Mom flies off the handle and starts taking out her anger and aggressions on us, making me literally scrub the walls and every inch of the house, and making Ty do just about everything else. God forbid we mess up or avoid doing it her way." She crossed her arms and leaned back against her bed, sighing in exasperation. "I also forgot to point out that Dad has this thing about him…He absolutely cannot _stand_ anything less than his standards, either. So while they're not good for each other, Mom and Dad are _perfect_ for each other! Dad does nothing but harp on me, on Ty, telling us that under no circumstances are we to do anything that doesn't involve the medical field. Whenever he's home, pots, pans, and whatever else they can get their hands on, goes flying. In the long run, it's pretty much Ty, and myself. Siblings have to look out for each other."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" She smiled softly and reached over, hugging Rocky. "I wish you didn't have to put up with all of that. I really do." Now, if only she could bring herself to tell Rocky about _her_ family. Rocky knew already what a deadbeat her father was, there was no question there. The only thing was, she didn't want to depress her friend even more.

The truth that her mother died during a bank robbery was correct, but there had been more to it. Her mom had the assailant, or one of them, up against the wall, their hands behind their back. When she reached for her handcuffs, they were gone. It was the second time this ever happened, and it was due to Rocky and Cece having an argument. Cece told Gary she wasn't going in to do the show on a particular day, and it was deathly important to Rocky that she be there, so without thinking, Rocky took the mother's handcuffs and chained herself to Cece. Forcing her to go to the show with her. Once they got there, Rocky freed her, remembering the key this time, but it didn't matter.

Once she got the call, things were different. Rocky presumed the reason she left that day was because she was pissed at her, so they didn't talk about it again, but that had never been the case.

The officer told her that her mom, missing her handcuffs, and being the first cop on the scene, had been struck in the leg by the bandit she was arresting. The man moved away from her and grabbed her in a vice-grip. The arriving officer attempted to rescue her, a second robber had been hiding nearby, aimed a gun at him and fired. Ms. Jones managed to break free and push the rookie officer out of the way. She took the bullet to the neck, and died on the spot.

Cece never wanted to tell any of this to Rocky, because she knew the girl would only blame herself. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't have possibly known what would happen. "Cece, have you ever heard 'family portrait', by Pink?" She nodded and tilted her head towards the right. "My favorite song, I'm thinking of doing it for a blind dance."

"You should. Dancing is a language, you know. Music is the best way to express things, I think." Rocky chuckled and smiled slightly. She put her head to Cece's shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah it is." Cece beamed and quickly rose to her feet. She tapped the punching bag with her finger, then rubbed her chin, trying to figure out if she could make it rock back and forth like Rocky. "Uh Cece? What are you doing? Or, better yet, what are you about to do?"

"Well you know how you make the bag rock?"

"Uh huh, it happens by adding a little power to each strike."

"I want to try." She leaned back and Rocky raised an eyebrow, her face twisted into skepticism. She moved forward and punched, letting out a shout as Rocky always did. She struck the bag with a grunt, frowning as it barely budged. "Really?" Rocky laughed and moved over to her.

"Nice try, Cece."

"Come on! That isn't fair! I'm stronger than that…"

"You had bad form. Dancing and Martial Arts go hand in hand. Whenever you strike, pretend you're dancing. Watch me. Pump your fists…" Rocky pushed her fists forward, striking the bag. "Pump your first." She pulled back, then punched forward, striking again. "Now dip." Cece watched as Rocky squat down, moved her body sideways, swerving slightly, then rose back up, delivering a swift uppercut into the air. "Now dodge." She leaned backwards, rotating her shoulders and arms. "Kick." She threw her foot through the air, striking the top of the bag, flipped her body onto the ground, pushing off with her palms while moving her other leg towards the bag and bringing her first foot back down.

Cece was in awe of her friend's moves, surprised to see just how well she was doing. Clearly, she had a point, dancing and martial arts definitely seemed hand in hand. "Okay, I _wish_ I could do that." She clapped her hands together and slowly shook her head. "See, I just can't move like that. You're going to make a great dancer some day."

"What? You're not going to be a dancer?" Rocky brushed her hair from her face and pulled her lips into a frown. Cece slowly shook her head, her heart just wasn't where the stage was. Not anymore, anyway.

"I'm just there to support you and have fun, though the money's good too." As time went on, their pay had increased, but the pay Cece got differed greatly from the pay Rocky received. Since she was emancipated, she was considered on a much higher pay tier, making double what Rocky did, and was just barely having enough to manage each day. "Rocky, promise me something…" She put her arm on top of the bag and met Rocky's now relaxed gaze.

"What?"

"That as long as we can, we'll always be friends, no matter what. Promise me that nothing will ever separate us."

"Cece?"

"I'm _serious_, no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends."

"Always."

"Slap swear?" She never _enjoyed_ the slap swear, but it usually hit home. Rocky sighed and lifted her hand up with Cece.

"Fine, slap swear, but Cece…we'll _always _be best friends, no matter what." She smiled and began the ritual, of course her mistake was forgetting Rocky had extra-powerful hits. After the ritual was over, she was rubbing raw skin and cringing while Rocky shook her head at her. "That happens every time…"

"Yeah, I know." Her jaw ached and her head pounded, the same throbbing sensation she _always_ received. She let out a soft exhale and lowered her hand. She had to wonder, just what would Rocky say if she told her about Gunther? "Hey I've got a question for you…"

"Shoot." Rocky moved in front of her bag and spread her legs out, squatting slightly and moving her closed fists to her sides. Cece lifted her eyebrows and moved to the bed, a safe distance away.

"Well _hypothetically speaking_ of course, if I got a boyfriend, what would you say?" Rocky let out a loud exclamation and slammed a hard fist into the bag, nearly knocking it all the way to the ground. Before it could bounce all the way up, she delivered a swift kick, roaring viciously. Cece's eyes widened and her heart began pounding as she envisioned that bag as Gunther. Rocky narrowed her eyes and glanced over.

"Well, which seems better to you?" Rocky's expression grew dull and bored, her eyes lackluster. "Oh, great, another one? You're kidding, right? _Or_…" She narrowed her eyes and growled, slamming a closed fist into her open right palm. The sound of her knuckles popping sent a chill down Cece's spine. "Great! _Fresh meat!_"

"Wow…"

"Come on Cece, you know how these men are. They're all the same! Your dad, my dad, Travis, Frankie, every last one of them…Dirt, scumbags, they _never_ seem to do anything right."

"They can't _all_ be alike, Rocky." Gunther wasn't anything like that, he was a true and blue man. Deuce seemed to treat Dina well, Kashlack was extremely loving to his wife. So there were definitely some good men out there. It was almost mournful, seeing just how warped men had made her friend's mind. "There are some good ones out there."

"Yeah, well you find one, let me know." Rocky smashed her fist into the bag once more and Cece's eyes grew. Perhaps it was best that Rocky _not_ know about Gunther, or else she may be seeing the man she loved in a crumpled mess on the floor.

* * *

Yikes, girl's got some moves. You guys are going to love this in the future, let me just say, when it gets into the real distant future, you will see _epicness _ and _ drama_. Haha, hope you liked this chapter


	26. Walking the Horse

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (Walking the Horse)

"So many cute boys in our classes this year, huh Cece?" Rocky asked as she sat beside her friend. Cece was gazing off at a piece of paper on her desk. She heard Rocky's statement, but didn't think anything of it. After all, how was she supposed to answer that? There was only one she had eyes for. She detected a bit of a suspicious tone in her voice, but couldn't really figure what she'd possibly be suspicious of.

"Huh? I guess." She looked up to Rocky and smiled shyly as her friend eyed her. Was she trying to goad her into something? What was her agenda here? It was probably nothing to worry about, but regardless, Cece wanted to change the subject. "After school, I'm going to this ranch that has a bunch of horses, want to join me?" She'd been going to the ranch Gunther took her to quite often. Though she never rode Knight alone, she had become close to the animal. Every time she went, she brought it treats, such as oats, apples, and carrots. Knight was her favorite horse, and clearly, the horse liked her more than the other horses, even though he still didn't listen to anyone but Gunther.

"Sure, I like horses…do you actually ride them?"

"Sometimes. There's one horse I love, but it only listens to a specific person, so I don't ride it." Knight was such a regal horse, and perhaps transported there from Sviederbach originally. Clydesdales were not typical ranch horses. Rocky slid back in her seat and hummed thoughtfully. She glanced off to her left and curled her arm vertically on the desk, resting her head in her hand. Cece followed her gaze and lifted her eyebrows, Rocky was staring at Howard. It wasn't so surprising, as she'd been doing this ever since he managed to get through to her in her moment of rage. Rather, she was certain Rocky had a crush on him. "Rocky, you're staring again."'

"What?" Rocky quickly brought her hands down and cleared her throat. "You ever notice that Howard looks remarkably like Buddy Holly?" Cece chuckled under her breath and smiled at her friend. It was impressive that Rocky would have a true liking for any guy, given the stress and trouble she had with guys, but maybe someone that could handle her was someone of value to her.

"Remember a while back when you decided to do the whole laser tag game in the hall?" Rocky slowly nodded her head and Cece smirked, recalling how she was used almost as a human shield. "Well…I remember you using me as a shield." She slowly rose from her desk and Rocky's eyes widened. Fortunately class wasn't in session just yet.

"What-What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing…" She put her hands to her mouth and shouted out for Howard, who slowly looked over. Rocky gasped and quickly put her head to her desk, wrapping her arms over her head. "Howard, Rocky's got something she wants to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Howard slowly rose and moved over to them. "What's going on?" Cece grinned and looked over at Rocky's cold glare.

"I will deal with you later," Rocky remarked through clenched teeth. Cece laughed and moved back to her desk. Rocky straightened herself and started to mess with her hair, fluffing it a bit. "Oh nothing, Howard, I just wanted to know what projects you may be working on right now." Cece rolled her eyes and Howard shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh nothing really, just making a draft for a painting that I'm working on."

"Cool. I didn't know you liked to paint."

"Just a few things really, I have my portfolio with me! You know, for art class. You want to see?" Cece leaned forward and closed her eyes, smiling with pride as she heard Rocky agree to him. Maybe there was something there for Rocky, but it would be a long time for Rocky to actually _trust_ a guy enough to have a relationship with them. At least, if she could be friends, that would help her out tremendously.

She peered over to Rocky's desk, where Howard had now transported a large book with a bunch of his own paintings. From the look on Rocky's face, she could tell the paintings were impressive. She moved her eyes to one of the portraits and lifted her eyebrows with surprise. One looked so realistic that she could have sworn it was a blown up image of a majestic brown horse's head with its mane rushing through the wind. "These are really good, Howard!"

"I like to paint portraits of animals and nature. I spend a lot of my time outside painting, rather than hanging with the gang." This was news, she was certain Howard spent all his time playing video games with those friends of his.

"So wait," Cece interrupted guiltily. Howard glanced over as she straightened herself up. "You _don't_ spend all day, every day, with those nerd friends of yours?"

"School yes, some days we hang out, but not every single day. Painting, to me, is an escape." He must have a lot of patience, which was something that any man who would date Rocky would wind up needing that patience. "Sometimes we just need a little peace and quiet in our lives."

"That is very true. Carry on." Cece turned back to the paper on her desk, a poem she'd been working on. She listened joyously as Rocky and Howard discussed the painting, among other things, such as how Travis was no longer a part of the group. Now, she just had to wait patiently for the end of the day, so she could take Rocky to the ranch.

As the hours passed, Cece's anticipation had only grown. Finally, at the end of the day, Ty was able to drive the girls to the ranch. She was hoping the rancher would _not_ mention Gunther. Although, the man wasn't always there, she usually wound up letting herself in. "Here we are," Cece opened the gate and led Rocky into the ranch. Ty was going to stick around in the car for a while, drive around, and swing back for the girls whenever they were ready to get back home.

"Nice place." Rocky looked around, impressed. Cece led her towards the horses and pulled a handful of oats from a pack she was carrying around with her. Upon reaching the fence, she put her hand to the wood and whistled.

"Knight, look what I have." The great horse lifted his head and whinnied. It made eye contact and trotted towards her. She extended her hand and let Knight eat the oats. Rocky watched in awe. Cece smoothed her free hand down the front of Knight's face and slowly looked towards the small bin to her right. Inside was a brush and the horse collar that was used when walking a horse instead of riding them. It was the one thing Knight let her do, walking with her. "Would you like to go out for a walk, Knight?"

"You walk it?"

"Yes." The horse whinnied and perked his head up as she lifted the collar from the bin. "It's the one time he listens. When I have food, or when I'm walking beside him. Riding is a different story."

"Ah."

It didn't take long to get the collar and rope on. When Cece led him out, she pet his neck and pointed over to Rocky. "This is my best friend, Rocky Blue." Knight moved his head to Rocky, sniffing her. Rocky chuckled nervously and started petting down the front of his face. Cece caught her eyeing the Appaloosa before, so it was likely Rocky would want to visit that horse later. "All right Rocky, stay by my side, Knight can get nervous around people he doesn't know."

"Got it, I'll be careful." Rocky stepped beside her. Cece led the horse down the usual path around the ranch, which was covered by trees and lakes. She often took Knight down by the lakeside so he could get a drink of water. "So, who's the typical rider?" Cece closed her eyes and breathed slowly, she needed to be careful when answering this question. She didn't want to outright lie to Rocky, but she didn't want to reveal anything about Gunther.

"He's a friend of the rancher." She hoped that would be enough of an answer for her. If not, she was going to have difficulty elaborating.

"Oh. You think he'll come around while we're here? It would be cool to see Knight in action with his rider."

"I don't know, but yeah, the two do compliment each other, really. I think they have a longstanding relationship." She'd forgotten how long it was that Gunther said he had Knight with him, but there was the fact that either Knight, or Knight's mother, came over with the Hessenheffer family. "I _think_ the rider's had Knight since he was a colt."

"Awesome. I think Clydesdales are beautiful. Actually all the horses here looked gorgeous, especially that Appaloosa." Besides Knight, in Cece's opinion, the Arabian horse was the prettiest on the ranch. The appaloosa _did_ come close, however.

When they made it to the lake, Knight reached down and began lapping up the water. Cece took the brush she'd grabbed from the bin and started brushing down his side while Rocky combed out his mane. He had some grass and bugs stuck in the mane, so they wanted to be sure and give him a good grooming. Gunther was always impressed when he came to groom Knight and found him already clean, that saved a lot of time and he could ride the horse a little longer.

"When he lets you groom him, that's a lot of trust. I usually like to try and make his coat nice and shiny." She never pegged herself to be a horse type of girl, but in all honesty, she loved them. Taking care of them was almost second nature to her nowadays. "Never stand directly behind a horse though, they might kick you."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Rocky had moved towards the rear and was carefully combing through Knight's tail. Cece ran her hand down his neck and smiled, he was remaining rather calm and subdued. Knight turned to her and met her eyes, she held onto her peaceful expression, knowing it brought comfort to the animals. "He's a calm horse, it's amazing that he lets you so close when he only listens to his usual rider. I wonder about that, do you actually talk to the rider?"

"Oh, from time to time." She still wanted to avoid that subject, especially since she didn't know if Rocky would suspect anything at all. "He lets me take care of Knight, so I'm always around the horse enough." Rocky nodded and took a step back, admiring the clean hair.

"Looks good, all the stuff that was in his mane and tail are out."

"Let me see." Cece carefully inspected the mane and the tail by slowly brushing the hair with her hand. Rocky had done a decent job, so she didn't have any complaints. "Yeah, a great job. Let's continue on." She took the rope and started guiding Knight back to the pen. Rocky followed close behind. "So what do you think of the ranch? Nice isn't it?"

"Very much, and Knight's a cool horse. How come you didn't tell me you came out here?"

"I guess I never thought about it."

"Fair enough." Rocky lifted her shoulders and glanced to the other horses. Cece smiled at her and looked off to the clouds. She was always happy to have her best friend around, this experience was definitely more fun with her there as well. Hopefully it would be something that would never change, and eventually she would like to tell her about Gunther. In that case, she truly wanted to make sure that she and Rocky always had a good relationship, because she didn't want to lose her for not telling her anything. One day it would come out, and maybe then, she wouldn't feel like she was carrying around a bunch of weights.

* * *

Well a peaceful chapter, that's for sure. **  
**


	27. Baseball Tryouts

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Baseball Tryouts)

"Why are we here?" Rocky asked as she sat in the school's benches outside the baseball field. Cece chuckled and looked to her left where Tinka, Deuce, Dina, Ty, and Flynn were seated. Rocky was to her right. They were here to cheer on Gunther as he tried out for baseball team next year. Deuce and Ty finally convinced him.

"Well I'm here because Deuce and your brother asked me to be here. You're here because I want you to be here next to me." Rocky raised an eyebrow and lifted her shoulders. Cece didn't think it was all that bad, it beat dealing with family drama. And speaking of family, she smiled at Flynn and closed her eyes, proud of the decision she'd made. She thought it over for a couple days, discussed with the Hessenheffers, and talked to Georgia about putting them down as beneficiaries should something ever happen to her. "I'm honestly shocked that _Gunther,_ of all people, would try out for the baseball team."

"Yeah, he hardly seems the type." Rocky's voice fell flat and her bored expression scanned the field of players. "What's Gunther without his sparkly outfits? I'm not sure it works." Cece huffed and lifted up the corner of her lips. She thought he looked damn good without the sparkly outfits, but at the same time, he was just fine either way. It wasn't so much the appearance, or what someone looked like, as it was what was on the inside. If he wasn't a good person, if he didn't have a good heart, she'd stay the hell away from him.

"Well anyway, I was promised steak by the boys if I came, so steak it is." Deuce and Ty shot her a look, then exchanged glances. It was actually Gunther that promised her a date at a very nice steakhouse. Tinka looked over and rubbed her knees, humming to herself.

"I want steak." Cece clasped her hands together and watched a baseball player run the diamond below.

"Want me to bring you like half of the steak I get tonight?" She felt her friend nudge her and looked over to see Rocky giving her an odd look. Of course, she probably thought she was nuts for offering such a thing to Tinka. "Just being nice, no harm in offering, right?"

"Of course not, but it's _Tinka_. You're never nice to her." That was up for debate, since she started dating Gunther, she'd been pretty nice to his sister. She was trying to get her to grow on her. She wasn't too sure if Tinka was coming around or not, to be honest. "Hell, they're all crazy." Tinka leaned forward and shot a quick glare at Rocky.

"You know, you're no picnic yourself." Rocky rolled her eyes and started to spout back at her. Cece saw Gunther walking up to the plate with his bat in hand. She cleared her throat and held up her hands.

"Guys, Gunther's batting now. Quit your bickering." Tinka and Rocky turned their attention to Gunther as everyone cheered him on.

Gunther swung his bat through the air, practicing a few swings. First test, he needed to hit five straight hits in a row. After hitting his fifth ball, they were going to have him run the diamond three times to check his time.

He was wearing the school's typical baseball uniform. It was basically the blue short sleeved shirt, shoulder pads, white striped edges on the sleeves. On the front was a long white Nike-type stripe across the chest with the word 'Bulldogs', the school's mascot, above it. At the edge was the his would be number '3'. He had white pants with two black stripes that ran down the sides of his legs. He was wearing a blue baseball cap with the brim above his eyes.

"You think you got this?" The pitcher asked with a sneering tone. Gunther lifted his shoulders, recognizing the pitcher as none other than Frankie 'complication' Bransford. Immediately he was filled with aggravation, but he did his best to brush it aside.

"Who would have thought you were the pitcher…"

"Yeah, yeah, and who would have thought _you_ were trying out for the baseball team?" Frankie jerked his thumb to his chest and smirked. He had black fingerless gloves, which actually did look nice. The number on his shirt was '1'. "I'm number one here, and don't you forget it. The best damn pitcher on this team." Gunther narrowed his eyes and curled his lips into a witty smirk.

"Thrown a lot of punches, huh."

"Oh, you're a wise guy too?" Frankie narrowed his eyes and scowled at him.

Gunther wagged his eyebrows and smirked slightly. "Pretty much." He was now making it his goal to show this guy up. "I'll hit every one you throw, pal."

"Oh, confident are you? Sounds like a mixture of confident and cocky. Tough talk from a pretty-boy." Gunther narrowed his eyes and tightly clenched the handle of the bat.

"I've had a few good teachers. Call me a 'pretty-boy' again, and the first ball you throw is going to replace the two that you'd probably like to keep. Frankie rolled his head to the side and slowly shook his head.

"You know, developing a vendetta against the pitcher _before_ you make the team is not a good idea." He started rear the first pitch, spit on the ground and smirked. Gunther tapped the bat onto his shoulder and watched the ball closely.

"I have a good reason to not like you, she's cheering for me to make the team right about now."

"Whatever. Cocky ass pretty-boy." Gunther narrowed his eyes as Frankie threw the punch. He swung the bat clean through the air, hitting the ball directly for Frankie. "Holy shit!" Frankie jumped to the side as the ball whizzed by him.

"Warned you." Frankie stepped back onto the mound, shaking slightly. He turned his glare onto Gunther and cracked his neck. "Now that we have that cleared up, take me seriously."

"Hey, rookie, the idea is _not_ to see how close to the pitcher you can get."

"Oh I know that." No, he was just seeing how close he could get to the ex boyfriend of Cece's that pushed her around, without taking off his head. He didn't normally carry a chip on his shoulder, but after what happened the prior week, he was pissed at this guy. Frankie tugged the brim of his hat down and started to throw the next pitch.

"Suck on this, fashion disaster. I'll strike you out on all five balls."

"Whatever you say." He just had to hone into the techniques and tricks that Deuce and Ty taught him. One of which, pure focusing, in which everything that surrounded vanished and he was in a dance with the ball and only the ball. The first ball shot towards him, it was on fire and speeding almost directly towards his face.

In his mind's eye he slowed it, imagining as Ty and Deuce said, a world where this ball was the only other thing that existed. It was in his world, interfering, and he needed to remove it the one way he could. He swung the bat in a swift arc, connecting with the ball, exploding it into dust as it shot overhead into the distance. Frankie cursed and threw his hat to the ground.

The next ball was similarly done, a curve ball. It seemed to curve outwards, but Gunther still met it and struck it with the tip of the bat. The ball shot off and hit the scoreboard straight ahead, a good shot. Frankie growled and threw the next, but once again, Gunther hit it off. Frankie let out a frustrated yell and threw his hat to the ground. "Aw, am I making this _complicated_ for you, Frankie?" Frankie's eyes shot up at him and he quickly pointed his finger at him.

"Fine! You want rough? I'll give you rough! See if you can hit this, I mastered this a year ago, it's the most infamous pitch in the world of baseball. The Knuckleball, otherwise known as the Knuckler. You've heard of it?"

"Wha…" His eyes widened and he quickly steadied himself. Of course he'd heard of it, but he never thought he'd see it in action, usually major leaguers used it. The Knuckleball was a pitch with an erratic and unpredictable motion. It was thrown to minimize the spin of the ball in flight, causing vortices over the stitched seams of the ball during trajectory, causing the pitch to change directions and even do a corkscrew motion during mid flight. It was often difficult to hit, but for many pitchers, the most difficult to control. "Are you supposed to be throwing that pitch?"

"No. Not during tryouts." Typically the ball was thrown by holding the ball with the knuckles, though a more modified version involved the fingertips and using the thumb for balance. Some have included digging the fingernails into the surface of the ball. Typically, regardless of how it's gripped, the purpose is to avoid the rotational spin of created by throwing a ball. This messed with the visualization.

"Oh dear." He watched the ball closely as Frankie cracked his neck and readied the pitch. Once thrown, the ball began vibrating in the air. Gunther followed it with his eyes, swallowing hard. He'd have to get lucky to hit this. He tightened his muscles and slowly breathed out. The ball seemed to be going slower than a usual pitch.

He pressed his lips tightly together and watched as the ball appeared to dip downwards. He seized the opportunity and swung the bat, meeting the downward dip with an upwards swing. He just barely managed to nick the ball. To his astonishment, that ball flew far. Frankie let out a loud exclamation while Gunther nearly passed out on the spot. He'd just hit a knuckler pitch!

"Son of a bitch, how the hell did you manage that!"

"Just lucky, I guess…" Frankie growled and pulled out a stopwatch. Gunther turned his eyes over to him and grinned, it was time for the run. One of the players grabbed the stopwatch and Gunther prepared himself to run. "Hey Frankie, guess what!"

"What…"

"What would you say if I said I had a girlfriend and yet, you didn't?"

"You'd better bet talking about your _sister_, cause there's no way in hell _you'd_ have a girlfriend." He laughed and Gunther wagged his eyebrows.

"Nope, I got one, and she's a keeper. Want to know why? I'm not an egotistical, manipulative ass-wipe." Frankie scowled and rolled his eyes. Gunther had a sense he should stop while he was ahead, but he'd already gone too far. "Makes you wonder why the girls you wind up with stay with you for only a few days. I wonder why you're so angry all the time, maybe it's because you can't keep a woman to save your life." Okay, that was overdoing it. For all he knew, Frankie could have very well had a girlfriend, and what if he lost her or something? Nah, not him, though as he watched the pitcher, he could see a multitude of emotions passing through his face. Emotions varying from sorrow, to pure anger.

"You…" Frankie's eyes widened grew bloodshot as Gunther started running the base. The pitcher began huffing and puffing, getting hot under the collar, which was a surprise to Gunther. He didn't mean to rile him up so much. With a bellowing roar, Frankie began to charge. Thinking fast, he began running, trying not to get into a major fight. "Get back here, you little shit!" Gunther looked back and thought for a moment about how stupid it was to run his mouth. Perhaps it was best if he didn't say another word, however he was pretty sure he was too late to try and calm down the pitcher.

"Better pick up speed." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Frankie gaining on him. "Whoa! Andale!" He burst past home base, then towards first base, he had two more laps to go, and Frankie was _not_ slowing down. "Dude, I didn't mean to piss you off! Technically! Okay yeah there are some people that are going to kill me now, and it isn't going to be him."

"Get your ass over here and take a beating like a man!"

"I'm _pretty sure_ that wouldn't be a good idea." He kicked up more dust as his speed increased. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he passed the person clocking his time. "Hey, how's my running?" The timekeeper put his hand to his mouth and called out.

"Averaging about twenty three seconds!" Frankie looked back, huffing as he put his hands to his knees and pounded his left leg. Beside the timekeeper was the coach, Coach Gibson. The man laughed and called out just as Gunther passed home plate.

"Safe! Record time. You made the team, Gunther! You're free to go!"

"Thanks!" He curved and ran out of the area, then continued running without looking back. He was not certain if Frankie was still chasing him or not, and he preferred not getting into any major fights with the guy while Cece was watching. He pumped his fists into the air and cheered, it felt like he was finishing a marathon.

* * *

Oh yeah, he made the team! Unfortunately...he pissed off the pitcher. Hmm. Way to go.


	28. Got to Quit Running

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (Got to Quit Running)

"Dad, we got a problem," Gunther said as he spoke into his cell phone while continuing to run. Where he stopped, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he was going to keep running until he figured out how to fix his problem. Kashlack waited on the other end of the line, possibly grinning as Gunther suspected he always did when his kids were having trouble. He glanced over his shoulder and lifted his eyebrows, Frankie actually decided to follow him? Amazing. Shocking, but amazing. "Oh, and I'm still running."

"So what I'm hearing is, you're running away from your problems. Is that right, son?" He narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, debating whether to give a sarcastic answer or a smartass one. Oh wait, his dad just took care of the smartass part.

"I am _not _running away from my problems. I pissed off Cece's ex-boyfriend. Decided to run my mouth like an idiot, and now I'm running around while he, eh…follows."

"So, you _are_ running from your problems then. What do you suppose is the issue here?'

"Well, seeing as how I provoked him, I think Cece's going to be pretty upset with me…" He exhaled softly and rubbed his forehead, groaning slightly. He rounded the corner and leapt over a fallen trash bin. Frankie remained close behind, cursing at him. "I don't think he knows I'm her boyfriend or anything, I just kind of got cocky and insulted him out of anger. He called me 'pretty-boy', which pissed me off."

"Uh huh, remember son. When it comes to the woman, it is always your fault. It doesn't matter who said what, who did what, it is the man's fault. Oh, and I'd also like to point out that…" Kashlack did a small cheer and smirked brightly. "Your first relationship trouble, my son is _finally_ becoming a man!"

"Yeah, wait…" Did his father seriously just say _finally_? He raised an eyebrow and tilted hi head towards the right. Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is what it is. You're finally growing into a man, getting out and enjoying life, you have a girlfriend, and you're not so weak-minded." He flattened his gaze and huffed.

"Excuse me, I was pretty much joined at the hip to my sister all these years!"

"Yes, and did you make the baseball team?"

"Yes I did." The team would be just another thing to help him branch out, he knew that much. It was a shame Ty and Deuce weren't on the team, they only convinced him to get involved. "Ty and Deuce were pretty adamant about me trying out, and I enjoy the game. I mean, it's an All-American sport, so what can I say? I love it."

"I'm proud of you. Now tell me about Cece's ex, how have you pissed him off?"

"I got a little cocky, he's the pitcher on the team. I don't know what it was, but I just got all cocky and started egging him on, he doesn't even know I have anything to do with Cece, either."

"Hmm, well that's good, it means you probably didn't get into an argument with him about her. As much as I'm sure there was some amount of competition hidden in your subconscious…a desire to show him up, perhaps?" Well, that made plenty of sense, but it was still a bit embarrassing, and it almost cost him the placement on the team. Gunther looked back and smirked slightly at Frankie in the distance. He was about to throw a taunt, but caught himself first.

"Yeah Dad, I don't know if Cece or any of them know he's on the baseball team. Or, at least Cece, she would have said something if she knew."

"Possibly would have told you to keep your mouth shut, son?" Gunther fake laughed, mocking his father's words. He knew his old man was just messing around with him, poking fun. "Gunther, just be honest with her and she will understand. If she does get upset, consider chocolates and flowers."

"Good idea." He huffed and puffed with each further step. He did _not_ know he was this athletic. His eyes flew to the nearby Shake it Up studio, his heart lifted with joy, and immediately he rushed inside. "I'm at the dance studio now."

"Yes…do you _want_ this guy knowing you're possibly connected to Cece in any way?" Of course he didn't, but there was still a chance of him finding out.

"The reasons he'd probably find out we were…well for one thing, he's her ex. He hasn't left her alone and keeps trying to reel her back in, and he's constantly watching. Though not to the extent of stalking…her _other_ ex is the stalker." He blinked and started rubbing his forehead. Why was it, he suddenly felt like he was in the middle of a Scott Pilgrim movie? "Why do you ask?"

"Because you just said you went into your dance studio. Where the both of you attend."

"Right…Actually Dad, I'm going to let you go. I need to focus here. Then I'll have to tell Cece what happened down there."

"All right, just remember this my son: The woman is right. She is always right, no matter what. Even when the woman is _wrong_, she is _right_. It's a good philosophy to remember in a relationship."

He thanked his father for his advice, then hung up the phone. The doors opened and he ducked behind a pole. Frankie walked in and looked around with arched eyebrows. Gunther spotted Gary walking from the office areas, reading some notepad. Gary lifted his head and stared at Frankie curiously. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I was looking for a tall and weird blonde dude with a funny European accent. He came running in here…" Gunther watched Gary's expression, mildly amused. The host looked over and met his eyes. He quickly slid his hand across his throat and Gary's eyebrow arched high.

"I've not seen anyone." The man's face lit with recognition and he lifted a finger towards Frankie. "Hey, aren't you that guy that dated one of my dancers a year ago?"

"Cece Jones. Yeah, I'm Frankie."

"Right. The 'complication'." Gary's voice had a mild sneer to it, but still held a majority of his charm. He smiled and pat Frankie's shoulder while walking past him. "Security!" Frankie's eyebrows rose as two musclebound security guards came waltzing from another room. "Show that man out, please."

"What? Why?" Gary lifted his shoulders and waited patiently as the guards dragged Frankie from the studio.

Once clear, Gunther left his hiding spot and walked over, curious. "You've met him before?"

"Sort of. A few of us knew about him when Cece dated him, it was after Rocky underwent that transformation of hers. Cece underwent a depressing transformation herself, always complaining to the makeup artist." Gunther's heart sank as he eyed the doors. Gary continued making his rounds to make sure everything in the studio was in working condition, so he followed after him, but the host was a fast walk as always. "I walked in one day and she had this massive breakdown…it was not a good day, I wouldn't let her get on the stage, she was an emotional wreck."

Gunther felt a shift of rage and bitterness inside. He now wanted to beat down Frankie even more than he wanted to before. Though physically, he didn't think he was all that strong. His arms _were_ getting bigger, and his shoulders were almost broader than his father's was, but he was not a fighter. "I would never hurt her like that…"

"Of course you wouldn't, because if you did, all of us down here at Shake it Up, Chicago! Would have your head." He believed that, and he really didn't want to continue the conversation on that subject. He put his hand to his neck and rolled his head in a circular motion, sighing to himself.

"Gary, I have to ask…do you know of Cece's living arrangements?" He thought he recalled her saying Gary knew about her mother, and it would make sense if he did. After all he was her boss.

"Yes, I know she's emancipated. Her mother was killed last year, assuming you know that already…" Gary tapped one of the studio lights and hummed as he examined the lens for cracks. Gunther frowned and pushed his hands into his jersey pants.

"Yeah, I do…she's taking care of her little brother. She's got a strong spirit, I like that about her. I worry about her though…" He assumed it was natural to worry. Cece was doing all she could, and somehow was making her finances. Though, she did tell him she was holding down a job at the Olive Pit. The waitress they met before talked the manager into hiring her, since she understood Cece's need for the money.

"Yeah, it's only natural to worry, it's good that you do. It shows you care about her." Gary turned around and pat his shoulder. "Treat her right and you'll go far. A woman is like a beautiful car, Gunther." Gunther raised an eyebrow as Gary put his hand to his back and moved his other hand in the air for emphasis. He wasn't sure he wanted to compare Cece to a car. "If you take good care of her, she can take you far, and for a long time."

"Oh…" Now he got the analogy, but he was still pretty sure he wouldn't tell Cece that she was like a car, or else he might find himself getting a face full of fist. "Well, I'll definitely do that, no doubt."

"Do what?" Someone asked. They turned to see Rocky walking in through the main doors. "Gunther, everyone else is looking for you, how come you vanished off like that?"

"Uh, well, I kind of pissed off the pitcher."

"That was obvious." He winced painfully as her biting words smacked him in the face. "I was coming by here to see if Gary had seen you, Cece's suggestion. I'm only surprised you're here and Tinka isn't."

"I kind of had to duck into the studio, pitcher guy was still chasing me." Gary laughed and started walking off. Gunther watched Gary with a sense of hopelessness. He didn't want to be left alone with Rocky, he might be maimed somehow! "Where are you going!"

"Ah you're on your own here, buddy. He makes the baseball team and he's already got enemies!"

"That isn't funny! Also, you _know _why it isn't funny!" He groaned and looked over as Rocky raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and pulled her phone out, then began drafting a text message.

"Do I even want to know how or why you pissed off the pitcher?"

"I got a little cocky." She inhaled deeply and drew out a breath. He looked away, shaking his head in his embarrassment. "He mocked me, called me a 'pretty-boy', and so I started running my mouth by egging him on."

"And what makes you think you're not like that at all? Those outfits you wear don't do you any favors for identity purposes." She pushed her phone back into her pocket and crossed her arms over. He shrugged and took a seat in a nearby chair, relaxing his sore muscles.

"Tinka usually wants me to wear whatever outfit she comes up with, if I say no, then I risk her going nuts…"

"So what you're saying is…you have no backbone." He lifted his eyes up and slowly brought his hand to his forehead, massaging his skull. Honestly, he was getting tired of hearing that. No matter how true it was, he was sick of it. Deuce said it, Ty said it, even his own dad said he didn't have a backbone!

"Look, I know what it looks like, and I'm working on it. Joining the baseball team is just the first step. Besides, being in a sport like that would definitely help me to be who I'd like to be."

"Uh huh, so tell me about the pitcher. Why was he _still_ chasing you?" Gunther chuckled nervously and shifted his eyes to the side. He was almost certain the reason was due to insulting Frankie's masculinity while also claiming he didn't know how to treat women right, hence he never could keep one.

"I might have offended his masculinity a bit. It's complicated…" Rocky stared at him for a few seconds, then brought her hand to her forehead. He was also certain being on the baseball team with _Frankie_ was likely to be a bit hectic.

"Tinka's on her way over. She and Cece went off looking for you closer to your place. Which of course, I am astonished by…"

"Oh good, my sister's very…" He motioned his hand slightly in the air, trying to think of something he could use to describe her behavior. "She doesn't like to do things alone."

"Why does that not surprise me?" He frowned and stared at her, studying her for a second, slightly irritated and slightly concerned.

"What is it that you don't like about us, Rocky? If you don't mind me asking." She put her hands to her hips and gawked at him, as though he'd just split in two.

"You _really_ have to ask? Where the heck do I start? I can print out a whole _list_ of thing that I don't like about you and Tinka! Not to be mean or anything, but you guys aren't exactly _saints_. I know you've been getting buddy-buddy with Ty and Deuce, but mark my words, I'm watching you…"

"I am genuinely their friend, as they are mine. I was just wondering, because, there's a lot that you do not know about either Tinka or myself. You don't know me in any way, or how difficult it is to deal with the things that I do deal with."

"Oh yeah? You say that like you think _I_ got it easy." She stomped forward and poked his chest. "You've got a mom and dad that care, a sister who seems to do anything and everything with you, and a quiet home."

"Quiet? Please, it's hardly quiet over there! Tinka's over-dependent, bipolar, and uses _me_ as her safety net. I can hardly do anything I like without worrying that the next thing out of my mouth is going to cause her to fly into some manic episode. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death, but I'm hardly allowed to be my own individual."

"Oh, hah, you think that's bad?" Rocky narrowed her eyes and flung her hair over her shoulder. She circled him, glaring into his eyes. "Try dealing with the things I go through. Ty's the only thing I have to fall back onto, I have parents who don't care about anything other than themselves and are always fighting, a best friend who has two crazy exes out to get her, and only a few peaceful moments to myself. There's no space to breathe."

"Welcome to my world. Imagine being _suffocated_, _smothered_ by your own culture so much that it starts feeling nauseating!" The irritation was growing more and more, he just wanted her to understand why he had always had to act the way he did. It was all bottled up, boiling inside of him, and he had to let it out. Judging by the look in her eyes, she had a storm to let out herself. "There are some days, where, I swear to god, if I hear one more goat call, I'm going to scream. I have respect for my country, but I want to experience the things of this country, I want to learn _this_ culture. I've been here for nearly fifteen years, and I'm only just _now_ branching out!"

"Oh that sounds so rough. You know, I wouldn't mind being _smothered_ by my family. Instead, I'm ignored. So you think you got it bad, Gunther? Join the party." Everyone had something, it was true. Sometimes issues seemed small when compared to others, and sometimes they seemed large.

"Well at least _you_ had friends for most of your life to help you deal with it, and a sibling that wasn't so damn hard to talk to. At least Ty doesn't shift emotions in a split second with every word that comes out of his mouth. You're also lucky to have someone like Cece to grow up with, to be there for you, to care about you." Rocky's face softened and her eyes dipped towards the ground. "Me? I've never had friends who cared, I've dealt with everything on my own, and I still haven't told the majority of my family that I'm _not_ happy with the way my life has been going." His chest heaved as the adrenaline coursed through his veins, he brought his hand to his head and exhaled, trying to relax his pounding heart.

"Somewhere in there…I think you just complimented Cece…" He hesitated, his hand swept through his hair and stopped at the edge. He slowly looked towards her and lifted his eyebrows, he hoped he didn't just give something away in his haste. "You're right, though. I know you and Tinka don't like her very much, though I think you guys like me less…but you're right. Having a friend like her is something that shouldn't be taken for granted. She's sweet, nice, smart in her own ways, and strong. I would hate to see something bad happen to her, I love her like she's my own sister, and she may as well be. That's why I flipped my lid over the dance all the way back then."

"That was just a big mess…" He lowered his hand and closed his eyes, still disappointed and not really wanting to hear about that dance any longer.

"The thing is, Gunther. I don't know if you see it or not…" She moved towards him, putting her hand to her chest and breathing softly. "When you and Tinka humiliated her at that dance, it was like…it was like slapping a child across the face…I don't know. She's just so innocent, kind, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt. She never deserved to be hurt, and I feel like…I feel like I owe her. I mean, hell, look at my family!" She held out her hands and scoffed. "I don't honestly know where I'd be right now if I didn't have Cece to keep my head up. She deserves _so much_."

"Yeah." He had to agree, she'd gone through so much trouble that she deserved to be happy. He wanted to tell Rocky that he was with her, that he loved her and would never hurt her. "I felt terrible about what happened at the dance, honestly. I would never sell out my sister, but I accept responsibility for going along with her plans…she was just mad over what happened with our cousin. If I could change what all went down then, I would do it in an instant. I know I act like an asshole from time to time-"

"Try most of the time." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Okay fine, we'll go with that. I do have a heart, and I did actually talk to Cece after that whole thing. I had to apologize, I knew it was wrong."

"You led her on. Though, granted, I pushed her into doing it herself, so it was kind of a two way street…I know you follow Tinka all the time, do whatever the hell she says or wants, so you know…if you're going to be cruel to someone, _I_ can take it. I can handle whatever you and your sister dish out. Cece doesn't deserve it, she deserves better. So, don't be cruel to her. If you're not as heartless as you act, then try being _nice_ to her for a change. Instead of hating her, try…I don't know, try loving her or something."

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled once. "Interesting choice of words."

"You know what I mean…" She folded her arms over and glanced past him as Cece and Tinka ran in through the doors. Gunther turned and smiled at them, happy to see both of them. Tinka ran up to him and hugged his neck while Cece watched the two with almost a wistful gaze. He would have to give her some special attention later.

"Gunther, I was worried," Tinka stated simply. "You just ran off…"

"Yeah, sorry about that, guys." He definitely wouldn't do it again. As he looked over to Rocky, he felt a sense of sympathy towards her, almost like he understood her a little better. When he looked to Cece, her smile dazzled him and his heart just lit aflame. "I won't scare you like that again."

"You'd better not," Cece responded while shaking a finger at him. "Your sister was worried sick. I wouldn't have bothered, but I was feeling generous enough to join the hunt..."

"Gee thanks. How_ ever_ will I repay you?"

"Oh I'm sure you will one of these days. Congrats on making the team, let's get moving Rocky."

"I'm on it!" Rocky pushed forward and started walking with her friend towards the door. Gunther watched the two and gazed at Cece with a sense of longing. He wanted to be holding her right now, not Tinka. Well, he'd have time to do that later. For now, he just needed to rest.

* * *

Heh, what did you think of this chapter? A little wittiness from Papa and a little "bonding" of Gunther and Rocky. Argument, but who knows, maybe one day they'll be friends. Maybe. Maybe not.**  
**


	29. Out With It

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (Out with it)

"Okay Rocky, I'm going to show you were I work…" Cece guided her confused friend down the street, knowing without a shadow of a doubt, that Rocky was not fully aware that she'd been working. They mentioned it a couple times before, but never really talked about it, only because there wasn't anything to talk about. Rocky's biggest questions regarding it were _why_ she worked at all. She needed the job, though. If she were to lose the job, then she would be in a lot of trouble. Shake it Up, Chicago only paid enough that she'd be able to survive if she lived alone. She wouldn't be able to support Flynn on that salary, and Gary was already paying her up to $200.00 a week for her to not only dance, but to do some secretarial work for him on the weekends, cleaning up the office, and help host a few of his parties. All of this wasn't completely known to Rocky, she was aware that Gary had Cece helping him out here and there as some sort of errand girl, but she didn't know there was any pay involved.

In total, the two hundred a week came out to just barely ten thousand dollars a year. Now working at the Olive Pit, they gave their waitresses ten dollars an hour. She worked on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 5:00 to 12:00 at night. A full seven hours. She also worked Sunday from 1:00 to 10:00, to make up for the other nine hours she needed in a part-time job of 30 hours a week. Her annual income for the Olive Pit alone was almost fifteen thousand dollars. Adding that to the near ten grand she received from Shake it Up Studios, twenty-five grand was enough to support Flynn, and enough to keep Georgia from showing the _Social Worker_ side of her.

"So you've been working now for a year, and you're just now showing me where you work?"

"Hey, you were the one that never showed an interest."

"I don't think you ever needed the money, Cece. I mean you're getting money from Shake it Up, even, so it's not like you _need_ extra money. Doesn't your mom bring in enough to keep you and Flynn taken care of?" She lifted her eyes upwards and frowned, there came the guilt once more. Perhaps it _was_ time to just open up and tell Rocky the truth. She just didn't know how to do that. It was so close to the one year anniversary of what happened to her mother. In fact, they were just a month away. Her mother was shot and killed on June 1stth, it was now the 10th of May.

"Well Rocky, I…how to say this?" She hooked her thumbs into her belt and stopped walking for a minute. She turned to face Rocky, who was eyeing the building they'd stopped in front of with wide, fearful eyes. "Ah…remembering the meatball experience?"

"You never told me you worked _here!_"

"Since June 7th of last year. The waitress we met got me the job. I've actually gotten over the meatball thing, difficult as it was. They do taste really good. We've had a lot of people try the heart attack, and in the last year, only about four or five people managed to make it. Including the guy from Man versus Food!" Rocky chuckled and pat Cece's shoulder.

"Impressive. Did he win?"

"I don't know how, but he ate the whole thing." She sat on a small stone wall framing a garden in front of the restaurant's windows. Rocky moved next to her and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "There's something I really should tell you, Rocky…and I don't really know how to do it." She leaned forward and tapped her fingertips together between her knees.

"Well whatever it is, I'm right here, so I'm listening." She closed her eyes and leaned to the right a bit, groaning softly. "What's wrong? Remember, you can trust me with anything." She smiled as her friend put her arm around her shoulders. She knew she could _trust _her, most of the things she kept from her were only kept out of _fear_, not trust. Now how was she going to tell her best friend that her mother died on the day that she lost her handcuffs for the second time? Even if she _didn't_ tell Rocky anything about those handcuffs missing, she might figure it out and immediately blame herself. She didn't want that.

"Rocky, I do need the money, just like I absolutely _need_ to pass every class in school. Which I _have_ been doing, I'd like to add." Rocky smiled proudly and Cece cleared her throat. "Rocky, do you remember when Flynn's friend Henry came into our lives? You know, to tutor me in math? 'Mom' said I had to pass, or I was off the show?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well there was a lot more at stake than just the show…" She slowly stood up and began pacing, carefully running her hand along her neck and trying to curb the anxiety rushing into her body. "If I didn't keep my grades up, not only would I be off the show, I would have lost Flynn."

"What? What do you mean you _would have_ lost Flynn? He's your brother, how would you have _lost_ him?" She immediately stopped pacing and swiped a rogue tear from her eye. Her stomach flipped as the memory returned to her.

_"Now that we're home, I have something to add," Georgia said as she threw her cop hat on the table. Cece and Flynn exchanged nervous expressions as the woman put her hands to her hips. "Now I don't like to have to go here, because you know I care about you two…otherwise I wouldn't have even given you the idea that you could be emancipated, but…you _have_ to show that you can pass all your classes. It will not look good if you're failing them."_

_ "I know, it's just difficult," Cece responded. She was frantic, knowing that she needed to be on Shake it Up in order to be making money. "But kicked off the show? You know I need that money, I just managed to get Gary to get me to do some other work to earn a little extra wages." _

_ "If you can't continually show the judge that you're not only financially fit, but responsible enough to take care of Flynn, then you're not going to be able to keep him with you Cece!" Her eyes widened and her heart froze in her chest. Flynn let out a quick gasp and fell to the couch. The grades were seriously that important? She'd spent so much time trying to focus on her finances, how was she supposed to know that her grades were important too. "Typically people your age don't get all this special treatment, I had to put in a good word to my supervisors and to the judge, as well as your family lawyer…and the agreement was: You need to keep up your grades! I need to see at least a B in math, or else I have to consider giving Flynn to your father."_

_ "No!" She screamed and grabbed Georgia's arm, pleading as tears started to sting her eyes. "Please, I would die if Flynn went to him. You can't do that! Even foster homes would be better."_

_ "Your father is _still_ first in line before foster homes if you can't keep Flynn, and you know that. I know what your father's history is like, and I know what his living situation is right now, but I am not the person to decide. Unless you found someone who could fight his custody, then there's _nothing_ I can do. Either bring up your grades…or Flynn goes to his father." Cece put her hand to her heart and watched as Georgia walked off into another room. She slowly looked to Flynn, who was staring at the door in shock. _

_ "No…" She breathed out and slowly closed her hands. "I'm not letting you go to him. No way. I'll fight that to my last breath…I just need a little help in math, that's all…"_

"Cece? Are you all right?" She opened her eyes and saw Rocky staring at her with great concern. Her hands were on her shoulders and her lips were curved down. "What's so bad? Why would you have lost Flynn? Your mom…"

"Is our social worker." The statement came out quick and harsh, it felt like she'd just jabbed herself with a knife. Rocky's jaw fell open and her eyes filled with shock and confusion. "Every time you hear me, or Flynn, answering the door with that typical 'I'll get it, Mom', or every time Mom's not home and there's an extra plate on the dinner table for her…it's just a ritual." She walked past her stunned friend and slowly sat on the wall, wiping her tears once more, but it wouldn't stop them from flowing down. Rocky kept her back to her, which scared the hell out of her.

"Why…would you have a social worker, Cece?" Her words were whisper quiet, certainly a pin dropping would have drowned them out. "What ritual?" Before their mother died, it was just what they did. They were only just _now_ really starting to get over the loss. Whenever the woman was alive, they'd call to let her know they'd get the door, or Cece would cook dinner and leave a plate out for her mom whenever she got home from work. Small things.

"Because Georgia's nice, that's why. Nice enough to pretend for a year…she doesn't _live_ with us, but some nights she stays with us."

"That would explain why we never see her…but I don't understand…You have a social worker and you never told me? What about your real mom?"

"She…" Cece bowed her head and curled her fingers in on her pants. Her hair fell in front of her face and her eyes slammed shut. "She died a year ago, June 1st. She was investigating a bank robbery and took a bullet for another officer…" Rocky's eyes widened and Cece covered her face with her hands. She choked back a sob, fighting the pressure to run or get emotional. "I…we never told anyone because we weren't ready to even accept it. I know I kept it from you, but I honestly didn't want to accept it, and telling you meant accepting it. I didn't want people to feel sorry for us, I didn't want to even think about it…" She lowered her hands and looked up to Rocky, the girl was just staring at her with an expression that was near impossible to read. "Rocky? I would have told you, there's just…"

"June 1st? The…I remember hearing about that, that's the bank where we invested our money in. The news said an officer died that day…that was…your mom? They said the officer didn't have handcuffs. Wasn't that also the day you didn't want-" Rocky cupped her mouth and her eyes started to grow large. Cece quickly shot up, fired up by the panic inside of her.

"No Rocky, that's just why I_ didn't_ want to tell you! I know you're going to blame yourself!" Rocky slowly looked to her and lowered her arm. Her forehead creased and her foot slowly tapped the ground. "Mom did die there, but not because you took her handcuffs…" She didn't remember the news bulletin all that much, when the news aired that story, she pretty much ignored it. "She died saving a rookie's life. There was a second robber, he shot her from behind."

"Cece…"

"Just, I know you're upset that I kept this from you, but please understand that this isn't about you. Okay?" Rocky shook her head and hugged her. She was caught off guard, expecting the girl to yell and fuss over the fact that she made such a big act out of not telling her about her mother. "Rocky? You're not…you know, mad?"

"Well I wish you would have told me, but I can kind of understand." She wiped her eyes as Rocky leaned back, her hands on her arms. Cece was comforted by the gentle, caring look in Rocky's eyes. "It has to have been hard, and I know the attention it would have caused might have been too much to deal with, especially if you had to work on finding a job and everything."

"It wasn't just that, I had to file for emancipation and prove that I could provide better care than my father. Dad may have money, but he's an alcoholic. Always has been. When he was in his twenties, he snorted coke…I'm pretty sure he still does marijuana and drinks. He's always been a bit domineering, but at the same time, he always ignored his family, it was why mom divorced him in the first place. There was no way in hell I was letting Flynn go to him. Even now, I need to be able to maintain enough money to support the both of us, and it's hard. You know all that extra help I do for Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"He pays me a little extra money for that, so I have two incomes coming in right now. I feel guilty too for making Georgia have to keep up her act…Maybe it's time to tell everyone else, I don't know…"

"Well that's up to you. You can do that whenever you're ready. That way, maybe your social worker doesn't have to come around as much."

"No she still would." Cece folded her arms over and heaved a heavy sigh. There were some occasions where her responsibility almost lacked, which did get her into trouble with Georgia. Such as when she and Rocky took Flynn to the park last winter and wound up getting him mixed up with an Asian girl. Georgia did catch wind of that mistake, and chewed her out for it. "She's always checking up on us. She has to, it's her job. She saw how close we were and since I was turning fourteen in August, she gave us the option that I could file for emancipation and raise Flynn on my own. There are some issues, like if Dad wants to file for custody, he can fight and stands a good shot at winning because he makes more money than I do…"

"Well that's never going to happen, right Cece?"

"I'd fight him to my last breath. That's how serious it is, Rocky…I love Flynn, and _nothing_ comes before him. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him…If something were to happen, if I lost my money, I would need to do something fast…"

"Just remember, no matter what happens Cece, you're my best friend. I'll always care about you and your brother, okay?" She smiled and quickly hugged Rocky, they would need to talk more about this later, but she was grateful for her support.

"I have to get to work, so we'll talk later?"

"Definitely. One quick question though…What is emancipation all about? I mean, I get the living alone part."

"Emancipation usually applies for teenagers basically 'divorcing' their parents." Rocky rubbed her chin and Cece pushed her thumbs back into her belt. "It allows a self-supporting teenager to live on their own, full of legal responsibility and stuff, making the parents give up all responsibility to that child. Of course, this only applies to the teenager, not their siblings. A sibling then has to fight for custody. Also, they can apply when _usually_ when they're fifteen or sixteen. I was thirteen and a half, so Georgia _really_ did wonders talking to the judge and lawyers for us…on the condition that my grades are up, I am responsible, working, and she checks in with us on a regular basis. All those have to be met, or they'll split us up. It is also usually only granted if it is 'in the best interest' of the child, so usually emancipated minors are those who are victims of abuse or neglect."

"So did you get into a custody battle with your dad?"

"Fortunately no. I think he was drunk when he signed the contract, of course…the judge and the lawyers we had then saw his lifestyle as bad enough that there wasn't much need for a battle, they would have handed Flynn right to me anyway…I think. Usually major factors in custody battles are what the household is like. Are the parents mentally fit, are they doing anything illegal or not, morality and other things…anyway we'll talk more about this after work, okay?"

"Sure. Talk to you then." Rocky hugged her, then stepped back, waving. She smiled slightly and spoke through her teeth. "I am not going in there, by the way." Cece laughed and quickly moved for the door.

"That's fine, maybe you'll get over the meatball thing eventually."

* * *

Ah yes, the custody issue will be coming eventually, but not just for Cece, she's later on ;). Though really that'll be in a few chapters, coming up next, you will love and enjoy! The lake! Pay close attention to see what happens to that bottle, it does make an appearance XD


	30. Older Siblings Looking Out

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (Older Siblings Looking Out)

Cece put her purse down on the chair in the living room and moved to the couch, taking in a deep breath of air. It had been a long night, her mind was strictly on her friend's reaction to what happened to her mom. Even after meeting up after work, Rocky was really calm and mellow, and actually had gone out to get a music box that played a small classical tune that she remembered Cece saying years ago her mom loved. It was a very generous gift, and one she would always cherish.

"Hello Cece." She perked her head up at Georgia's voice and smiled as the woman walked from Flynn's bedroom. "I was just putting Flynn to bed, how was work?"

"It was all right." She put her elbow on the armrest and leaned her head against her hand, yawning loudly. She had literally been on her feet all night. She was so thankful to have met that woman at the Olive Pit, and so gracious for Georgia, because they were the two that made it possible for a fourteen year old girl to get a job as a waitress. "Have I ever mentioned how happy I am that you're our social worker, and not some money-hungry agent who couldn't care any less about their clients?" Georgia smiled and reached over, rubbing her shoulder.

"When I was young, I was a lot like you. I had a brother of my own that was my world, my everything…just like you do." Her heart lifted up and she slowly looked over to the woman, smiling at the tale. She never knew that about her. Georgia put her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. "Our parents were aggressive and into a lot of the wrong things, so I had to get out of that situation and get my brother out of there."

"So what happened?" Georgia frowned and propped her elbow on the edge of the couch, slowly shaking her head. "Well, I won custody and when my parents sobered up, they took him back." Her eyes grew large and her hand flew to her chest. She leaned up from the armrest and stared mournfully at the older woman. "It only took them a month before…" The woman bowed her head and brought her hand to her forehead. Her face became hard, so Cece started rubbing her back, feeling like something bad was about to come out of her mouth.

"What happened?"

"They went to a club one day in the middle of summer, claiming they'd be in there to pick up a friend. They locked the doors, went inside and…" Her voice cracked and Cece's heart began to break. She knew where this was heading, and she would probably kill her father if he ever did something like this to Flynn. Chances were, he would. "The locks were childproof, so he couldn't get out if he tried, but he was only seven and had been taught to never leave the car and wait for the driver to come back. How was he supposed to know they just abandoned him on the hottest day of summer!"

"Oh my god..."

"He called my phone, left a frantic voicemail. I was with my friend at the time, but I answered right away and went to find him…by the time I did…he was unconscious inside. I busted the window, unlocked the car and got him out, but it was too late…he was gone."

Cece froze as she imagined herself rushing to Flynn's aid and finding him all too late. Imagining the moment, it felt so real to her, sitting on her knees beside the car and cradling her brother's body in her arms. The tears flowed down her cheeks and she slowly leaned over, hugging Georgia.

"That's why I push so hard for you to be responsible and able to support both yourself and Flynn." Georgia grabbed a Kleenex from the coffee table and wiped her eyes. "It was a struggle just to convince that judge to let you be emancipated and not separate you from your brother. Even still, if you're not able to support him, you've got no one to take him around here. The Hessenheffers have only signed up to take him in at the event of your passing." Cece pressed her lips together and slowly shook her head. She knew if she'd lost her job, or failed a class, the first thing she would do was try to hand Flynn over to them. It would be a hard decision to make, but she'd already come to terms with the fact that it was exactly what would have to happen.

"No. It's my choice. I would give him over to the Hessenheffers. Before I lost my rights of custody. You know I would fight, and they'd be able to fight better than I could…at least against my father." She chuckled nervously and lightly pat Georgia's arm. "You know, they were royalty over in their country." Georgia's eyebrows rose and her lip curled into a subtle smirk. "Dad's only inherited a fortune from his father, nothing more."

"Well if you ever gave them custody, you know I would have to investigate them, right?"

"They're good people. Half of Gunther's family is over here, you know. When I visited them, I could tell they were a loving family, Mr. Hessenheffer is a very good father. I have nothing bad to say about them. If you want to look into them, then look into them. I do have this feeling I may need them one day…Can't explain it." She put her hand to her stomach and sighed. That feeling was deep, slightly unexplainable. She first put it off as almost envy that Flynn was getting along with them so well, but then she figured it was the realization that maybe Flynn _needed_ it. "One day, he may need the type of caring family that I can't give him, and they already said they'd be right there if he ever needed them."

"I see. You seem to have gotten pretty close to Gunther, it almost makes me wonder if there's something going on between you two." Georgia smirked as Cece quickly looked away, hiding the blush forming at her cheeks. She cleared her throat and put her head in her hand.

"So I was talking to Rocky today…and I told her…about Mom." The social worker gasped and her eyes filled with shock and joy. She turned fully to Cece and put her hands to her legs.

"How did she take it?"

"Better than I thought. I thought she'd be upset that I hid the truth from her all this time. Maybe I didn't give her enough credit. Then it made me think of everyone else…Ty, Deuce, Tinka, Gunther…all my closest friends. Maybe they deserve to know too."

"That would be a big step."

"I know, a hard one, but I want to do it. I want to tell them." She glanced down as her heart started racing. She was having trouble with thinking on their reactions. Would they react negatively? Would they react positively? Rocky may or may not have already told her brother, and she questioned whether or not Tinka truly knew. She thought she did, because the Hessenheffers had to sign that deal with Georgia. "In fact, let's all take a trip."

"Huh?" She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly at Georgia. "We can all go camping somewhere." Georgia lifted her eyebrows as Cece moved her hands across the air in front of her. "It'll be a fun experience for Flynn, and if it's somewhere in the great outdoors where it's silent, I can tell Deuce and Ty."

"A trip just to tell two people?" It did sound like a lot, but the trip was more than that for her. She didn't want to sit around and mope when the anniversary of her mom's death came around, and she didn't want to send Flynn the signal that it was the way to cope with things.

"Not just that, but I don't want Flynn to think that he needs to mope when it comes to anniversaries." Georgia rubbed her chin as Cece leaned back and exhaled. "Mom died on the first, and I know it's going to be hard on him. Hard on me too, so if we go somewhere like…Lake Whitehead, or something with a bunch of our friends, then maybe it'll give us something to focus on. We can relax, enjoy the company, and still give some remembrance to our mom. I mean, she did enjoy going there when she was younger. It's time for Flynn, and myself, to accept that she's gone. This may be the best way to do it…"

"I understand, and I'm proud of you for that." She brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled as Georgia put an arm around her shoulders. "I think it shows a lot of growth and maturity. Plus, if you do that, I don't have to act like your mother so much…"

"Yeah, I mean if we want to let go, we have to start some time."

"Agreed."

At the Blue household, Gunther was hanging with Ty and Deuce in the bedroom. Rocky was out for a walk, the mother was out shopping, and of course the father was still on his business trip. Deuce was sitting on the edge of Ty's mattress, Gunther was leaning on the wall, and Ty was on the computer. He called the two, apparently for moral support. "So what are we doing?" Gunther asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Because Rocky told me to start looking something up earlier. No idea why, but I looked it up anyway, and it gave me some ideas…" He leaned back and turned around to the two. "Have you guys ever heard of emancipation?" Deuce hopped off the bed, grinning widely.

"Like the emancipation proclamation?" Gunther and Ty shook their heads. Although, Deuce did have a good thought on the process. The Emancipation Proclamation symbolized freedom, and it was possible that it's what emancipation for a minor was called for.

"No Deuce, but it's close. Come here, I'm looking at this site…Illinois Legal Aid dot org…" He motioned for the two and turned back around to his laptop. Gunther and Deuce came over and stared at the screen. Gunther wondered if Rocky got the idea of emancipation from Cece, but Ty didn't seem to know anything about _why_ his sister suggested he look it up. "Look at this. Emancipation is the legal term describing a child's release from the custody and control of their parents, it can be given to minors between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, they can live independently from their parents."

"So why would Rocky suggest this?"

"I don't know how she heard about it, but I can see why…our home life is pretty volatile…" Gunther frowned as Ty started scrolling down, reading all the questions.

"Hey look here," Gunther interrupted, pointing to an intriguing statement. It read that emancipation must have proof that the minor is mature enough, and it is given that proof from witnesses such as friends, teachers, counselors, employees, or other adults. "Think you're mature enough for it?"

"Probably." Ty slowly looked towards him and lifted an eyebrow. "I just don't know if I should, I mean…the parents have to agree. Mom and Dad are so volatile and controlling, they would never agree." Ty hesitated and pressed his lips together, scrunching his face in thought. "Hold up, they might be just so haughty to believe I couldn't win it..."

"So you think you'd actually do it?"

"I don't know, there is Rocky. I wouldn't really want to leave her here with them."

"So apply for custody." Ty lifted his eyebrows and Gunther shrugged. "If you apply for custody or Rocky tells the judge that she wants to be with you, there's nothing the parents can do about it." He knew this from being around Cece long enough. It was almost exactly like her situation, but without the abusive parents. His eyes drifted over to the computer screen and his arms folded over his chest. He read something that gave him an unsettling feeling, it was typical that emancipated was granted if the minor had been living independently for a little bit of time and had a job. "Uh Ty, do you work at all?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I do a little delivery for this Chinese food place. That, and I've been independent. I _think_ I would have a good case, if I were to go for this."

There was a loud scream, followed by a crash that made both Gunther and Deuce practically jump out of their skin. Ty just stared at the door and shrugged his shoulders. "What was that?"

"Probably mom freaking out again. Dad might have hooked up with some girl yet again, I don't know, she's always got something. I've been staying at an apartment my dad agreed to rent for me so I didn't have to deal with it. If she's already in a screaming fit, I'd say we've got about five minutes before she comes running in here and starts throwing things."

"And you deal with this on a daily basis?"

"Well…Rocky does, I sometimes manage to get out of here before then. I feel kind of bad that my sister goes through this." He turned his head to the computer screen and rested his chin on his closed hand. "Any of you guys know a good social worker?"

"I _might_ know one, but I'd have to talk to a friend of mine first." He tapped his chin and studied Ty for a second. Ty's shoulders were flat, his eyes eager and expression focused. "Are you seriously considering this?"

"I _was_ getting set up for turning eighteen, but I don't even turn seventeen until close to September. If I do this, and then I try to go for custody of Rocky, I think things would be a lot better." Another crash echoed through the house, but Ty barely budged. His unflinching gaze narrowed onto the screen and his hand tightened around the computer mouse. "We older siblings have to look out for the younger ones…"

* * *

So what did you think?


	31. Nightly Visit

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: By the way, if you look closely at the cover photo up at the top, you'll notice something that _might_ just show a little speck of what's to come in the future.

* * *

Chapter 31 (Nightly Visit)

Cece chuckled as she neared Gunther's bedroom window, she wanted to surprise him by repaying him for all the nightly visits he made to _her_ bedroom. It was Wednesday night and Flynn was spending the night playing and having a sleep over with his pal, Henry. He was eager for the trip to the Lake, so excited that when she told both Flynn and Rocky, he practically rocketed his breakfast into Rocky. She was happy to receive the invite as well, and told Ty later during the day. Deuce received the invite in stride, his parents were well eager to send him on his way, Cece thought they were just trying to get him out of the house. Even Dina wanted to come, but her mother wasn't comfortable with the idea of her being out in the woods without her somewhere nearby. Plus, the concept of Dina being alone in the woods with her boyfriend was positively terrifying.

It wasn't like Deuce or Dina would be tempted into that behavior. After all, it was _easy_ to resist that temptation.

She put her hands to the window and smiled as she saw Gunther watching television. He was lying on his bed, his back against the wall and his hands behind his head. The show he was watching was a popular television series about two friends on some dance show. He was shaking his head and appeared to be immensely bored. She chuckled to herself and started to lift her hand to knock, pausing only for a second to gawk at him a bit longer.

He was shirtless, wearing only loose brown pants, and had a small amount of chest hair. She'd never seen him shirtless before, and he actually did have good muscles. They weren't huge or anything, but she could tell almost instantly that she couldn't put her hands around his arm and overlap her fingers. The luminescent glow of the television seemed to light his detailed body quite a bit. It was to the point that she could not tear her eyes from him. She shook her head and quickly tapped the glass. Gunther quickly shot up and looked around, stopping on the window and raising an eyebrow. She smiled and waved while he walked over and opened up the window. "Cece? What are you doing here?"

"Well…" She grabbed the edges and pulled herself in. She lost her footing and nearly fell to the ground in an embarrassing move, but Gunther caught her and quickly twisted around to set her on the bed. She cleared her throat and grinned. "I figured with all the surprise visits you make to _my_ bedroom, I'd better pay you back, and here I am! I didn't know you slept without a shirt."

"Actually I usually just sleep in boxers. You caught me before I got undressed…" He raised an eyebrow and Cece blushed. So she didn't have the best timing in the world, she couldn't help it!

"So the show that's on…didn't know you liked it." He gazed with nonchalance at the television and lifted his shoulders.

"I don't, there's just nothing to watch. I try to watch some television for about half an hour before going to bed. You know, they got this crazy pair of twins on this show, seems ridiculous how out of touch they are."

"Uh huh, _right_." She chuckled and turned her eyes to the television, the volume was so low she could barely hear it. "I'm guessing everyone is asleep?"

"Yep. I'm usually the last to hit the sack." He moved to the same position he was in before she entered, though he was smiling at her, so clearly he had something more interesting in the room. She looked around at his room and grinned, impressed with everything he had adorning the walls. "So, you've never been in here before, what do you think?"

"I think it's awesome. Anyway, should I be quiet, since Tinka's practically next door?" He nodded and she slowly moved beside him. He had a bit of a musty scent that smelt of sweat. "Were you working out?"

"Did some pushups and was practicing my dances. I was thinking I might start working out a bit more. You know, lifting weights and whatnot. Dad's the built one in the family."

"You don't say…" She glanced at his arms and slowly felt his muscles. He lifted his eyebrows and flexed his arm for her. She was astonished by how firm they were, when she went to squeeze, she could barely press in at all. "We'll once more you've impressed me with something I didn't know about you. This is a record. Be proud, not many guys can impress me like this."

"Oh? So I am one of the lucky few?"

"Indeed."

"Well then, I do feel proud." He put his arm around her shoulders and she instantly felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "You are aware that you probably shouldn't stay long, at the risk of anyone in this house waking up and coming by, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know we'll be going down to Lake Whitehead on the first. You and Tinka should come, maybe hook up at the cabin near ours. I bet Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer would love to get out of the house for a bit." He hummed and glanced up thoughtfully.

"It is a thought."

"I just think you should, I'm going to tell everyone about the emancipation. I've already told Rocky and she took it well. It was hard as hell, though." He smiled at her and hugged her close, comforting her. "Did…anything interesting happen for you lately?"

"Yesterday Ty summoned Deuce and myself over to his place, where apparently his mom had a fit. He said he was looking up emancipation for himself. I think he's going to try and get emancipated and fight for his sister, so you telling him will probably give him that confidence he needs." She filled with pride and nearly cheered for Ty, but resisted the urge, as she didn't want to wake anybody.

"I'm glad he's looking into it. I think it could very well be one of the best things he can do for Rocky. He just needs to remember to maintain a good front if he stands a prayer for being a better candidate for custody than the _doctor_ that is his father."

"Ah yes, nothing like a good old fashioned custody battle to start and end a war…" She frowned and closed her eyes, listening to the soft breathing coming from the man next to her. He flipped off the television and turned on the light on the end table beside him, which emitted a warm amber glow through the room. "So what will you do if your father ever decides to come back? You think he will?"

"I certainly hope not. No matter how bad his track record is, and believe me, it's not that good looking, he would probably stand a better chance at gaining custody of Flynn. That's a nightmare to think about. I'd rather let someone I trust adopt him than to hand him over to that bastard."

"I love how adamant and determined you are."

"Well _someone_ has to be. I suppose if he did ever come back…" She hooked her lower lip with her finger and gently bit her nail. Her body tensed up and her head started to ache. She didn't want to think about what might happen if she had to go against her dad. It would truly be a war. "I've talked to Georgia about possibly transferring full custody over to your parents."

"Full custody?"

"Yes." She moved her hands together and rested them in her lap. Her head moved to his right shoulder and her lips parted for a breath of air. "Flynn needs that caring family to look after him. I've mentioned it before, but I don't trust anyone else that I know." Her mind traveled to the story Georgia told her, and her heart began to split once more. She shook her head and focused her gaze on the blank television in front of her.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking…Georgia told me this horrible story about this brother she had when she was young and emancipated herself. The parents took back custody of him and…he wound up locked in their car while they went into a club together, he died." Gunther gasped and Cece slowly looked up to him. "I couldn't stop thinking about Flynn. I don't stand a chance against my father, but….Mr. and Mrs. H do...I mean come on. _Royalty_, wealth, power, and a very good home life. Their parenting blows my dad away to nothing."

"But giving up custody of Flynn like that…is still a very hard decision."

"I know, and there's almost nothing that would make me do it."

"Almost?"

"It would take something big." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was thinking about her waitressing job, and how some people were liking it less and less, mostly because of that giant meatball. If she lost that job, or if she lost Shake it Up, she would probably not be making enough money to support Flynn any longer. "If there was ever a chance, a risk, that would make Flynn be forced to Florida…I would give him over to your family in a heartbeat. Also, doing that, I know he's somewhere safe…somewhere I can see him." She paused and started thinking about Tinka's stance on the whole thing. Since she didn't know about their relationship, would she suspect it knowing about Flynn? "Does Tinka know that your parents are pretty much next in line if something happens to me? Or basically…first in line if I choose to hand over custody?"

"She does know, we've all talked about it, but she just assumes it's because of what you said…you don't know any other families that are as stable. She doesn't suspect that you and I have anything going on, because you made the decision so close to when you visited this place a while back, along with Flynn. She was surprised to hear you were emancipated, but doesn't know exactly what happened to your mom. I figured if I told her, she might wonder why I know."

"Good call. So, I haven't talked much with you since Rocky found you at the studio when the team's pitcher chased you off." She smirked teasingly and met his now nervous gaze. "What was that about?"

"I kind of pissed off the pitcher by egging him on. He called me a 'pretty-boy', due to how I dress when I'm with Tinka." She groaned and rolled her eyes. There was an extreme dislike she had for people like that, and now she didn't care so much for the pitcher, whoever he was. "He was so egotistical and whatnot, he attacked my masculinity and basically said I'd die alone."

"What did you say then?"

"That I had a girlfriend, and he most clearly couldn't keep one." She raised an eyebrow and watched him bow his head, as though there were something more to the story. How did he know the guy didn't have a girlfriend? If he was the star pitcher, why weren't girls flocking to him?

"I know I don't keep up with school sports, but wouldn't a star athlete have girls flocking to him?"

"Yes…um, I need to confess something to you." She pressed her brows together and frowned, still worried that there was something terrible that he was about to say. "The pitcher is…Frankie…" Her eyes widened and she jerked back, her jaw dropping in shock.

"What? _Frankie_! And you pissed him off? What were you thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking, that's the thing. I was just irritated, and then he went and said the things he said, and I just ran my mouth like an idiot. I'm sorry." He looked at her and pouted his lip, looking oddly like a sad puppy. She was in too much shock to truly register what was happening, but she wasn't overly mad at him. She understood why he got upset with the guy, but she wished Gunther had practiced a little more restraint.

"I know you're just starting to really stand up for yourself, but there are _some_ things you just shouldn't bother with." She did not want her ex boyfriend and her current boyfriend getting into some fight because of her. "Do you realize how bad I would feel if he attacked you or something? I mean if he knew you and I were together…" Her hand flew to her mouth as she remembered Frankie standing over Deuce, fixing to beat him up. "Oh god, that day he broke into the apartment. I said I had a boyfriend, he thought it was Deuce, he might have killed him! You just said you told him you had a girlfriend…oh no…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I'm really sorry, Cece. I know I shouldn't have run my mouth off."

"It's fine, just be more careful next time." She moved her hand to her head and sighed. What was she supposed to do now? It's possible there was nothing to worry about, but then again, Frankie might already try to make Gunther's time on the team a living hell because of him shooting off his mouth. "This brings me back to the custody thing, though."

"Oh?"

"I mean…if Frankie's still wanting to try and mess with me. I can take care of myself, but my primary concern is Flynn." Yet she had a sinking suspicion about Frankie, that there was more than what met the eye, but she simply could not place a finger on it. At most, she didn't care, but on the other hand, she often tried to pin why he was such a massive ball of rage waiting to explode at any minute.

"You want a back massage or something? I hear that helps people relax." She pursed her lips and examined him carefully. There was no denying how sexy he looked tonight and she was so tempted to just mix in his arms.

"You know, as tempting as it is, I really shouldn't…"

"Understandable." Her eyes drifted to his plump lips, and a hungry groan fled her mouth.

"Though I wouldn't mind a kiss." She started to lean in, but stopped when the hallway light flipped on. Her eyes widened and she shot beneath the bed just as someone knocked on the door. Now she knew how he felt whenever someone walked in on them at her place.

"Come in!"Cece glanced out from beneath the bed and saw Tinka opening the door. "Tinka, what's up?"

"I thought I heard voices."

"You know I watch television before bed, I just turned it off actually and was talking to myself."

"I know, it just seemed odd, you don't usually have the television volume up loud enough." Cece put her hand over her mouth and lifted her eyes skyward, she knew she should have been quieter. "Well anyway, goodnight Gunther."

"Goodnight Tinka."

"Hey, I thought you were going to wear those pajamas that-"

"Goodnight, Tinka…" She chuckled nervously at his impatient tone and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Cece moved out from the bed and lifted herself onto her knees, resting her arms over his bed. She smirked at him and rolled her head to the side.

"So I want to see those pajamas she made for you."

"No you don't." He crossed his arms and glanced away, clearly embarrassed. She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Well okay then." She was thankful for Tinka's presence, in a way. She was being so tempted to cuddle close to him, kiss him, and who knew where else that would lead. Tinka coming in served as a reminder to be responsible. "Anyway, I'm sure you want to sleep, and I need to get home. So goodnight?"

"Goodnight Cece."

"Goodnight. I'll try not to slip into your window too often at nights." She smirked deviously and reached up, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Later, Gunther." She pulled herself away and forced herself from his room. She still wanted him to hold her in those shirtless arms of his, but no matter how marvelous that dream seemed, she knew it just wasn't appropriate or wise.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? Wonder if you noticed a small cameo, by the way ;)


	32. Arriving at the Lake

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (Arriving at the Lake)

The time for the camping trip came and there were anxieties from _all_ sides. So everyone was looking at this as a time to relax and get away from everything. Ty had begun the process for emancipation and _Georgia_ surprised him by being the social worker that was going to work his case with him, and one of her lawyers that had been around when she was working with Cece, this was the same lawyer that helped Mrs. Jones divorce James and win custody of Cece and Flynn in the first place. She always did have a determination and love that was so fierce within her daughter. Georgia was even going to help Ty take custody of his little sister. The parents, when he told them about the emancipation, said it would never work and laughed in his face. They accepted the deal strictly on the basis that they wanted to see his face when he was denied.

One thing that was undeniable, at least for Cece, was that newfound determination and fire lit in his eyes. A war was coming, and Ty was not going to go down easy, or his full name wasn't Tyson Andrés Blue. Cece did find his full name great, when thinking of the meaning behind it. _Tyson_ meant fiery tempered, firebrand, and Andrés meant warrior. He would have to prepare for his father to come home when hearing about this news, and he would have to stand strong. She knew just how powerful those fathers could be when trying to get what they wanted, and he could _not_ allow himself to back down.

They were currently driving to Lake Whitehead in a nice eight seat SUV. This was with the two seats up front, two behind, with a middle space. Two seats behind that, with another middle space, and the same thing in the far back, with backs that could fold over to create space for luggage. Currently, this was the set up. Up front in the driver's seat was Georgia, then Deuce in the front passenger. In the middle part, Flynn was pressed in the middle seat between Cece on the right, and Rocky on the left. In the seat behind them, Ty was lounging sideways with his hands behind his head and his eyes focused on the ceiling light above him.

Rocky was currently reading out of that Physics textbook she brought with her, which still made absolutely no sense to Cece. Rocky was still wanting to write that essay that Cece had been talking about, but fortunately, Flynn took all the pens.

"Is it just me, or does everyone seem oddly quiet today?" Deuce asked, looking over his shoulders at the others. Cece had her arm around Flynn's shoulders while he rested his head on her shoulder, napping. She was gazing out her window, watching everything rush past them. "I mean there's not even singing going on, and it's a road trip."

"Flynn's asleep," Cece whispered. Rocky looked up from her book and lifted her shoulders.

"I'm reading."

Even Ty spoke up, but only with a short breath. "There's a lot to think about." It was almost sad, Deuce was the only one without anything so deathly serious on his mind. Or at least, that's what she thought about the whole thing. He was always this happy-go-lucky guy who seemed without a care in the world. Even his relationship with Dina was almost all sunbeams. He was truly a luckier man than he realized. "It's a shame your girlfriend couldn't come with, Deuce."

"Yeah, she wanted to, but her parents put the damper on that one."

"Parents. They can suck sometimes, huh."

"I guess…" Cece took a deep breath and slowly shook her head. Some were luckier than others. "I mean my parents are kind of strange themselves, always secretive. Cece's mom doesn't seem all that odd either." Cece raised an eyebrow and Rocky slowly moved back to her textbook. Ty lifted his shoulders while Georgia snickered. "What? It's true. She's nice and everything." Cece smiled at his words, they were true whether he was talking about Georgia or her real mother. It was a nice thing to hear.

"Well one thing's for sure," She remarked. Her lip tucked into a tiny smirk and her head tilted towards the side, resting on top of Flynn's. "When her fun side goes away and her serious nature comes in, she can be deathly scary." Georgia laughed and Deuce slowly looked over towards her. "You're the one sitting next to her, too. There's a scary thought." He started to pale and back up, much to Cece's satisfaction. She took great joy in seeing him squirm in fear. Though, she did feel a bit guilty, they always teased him a bit _because _he didn't have any major issues. It was hard not to be jealous of him. "Anyway, it'll be nice to escape from everything and just _relax_."

"Yeah, I know it'll be good to relax, I'm looking forward to it." He twisted around and hung his arms over the back of the chair. "You know something?"

"What?"

"Dina and I are _definitely_ thinking of going steady." She chuckled slightly and gave him a quick thumbs-up.

"I'm happy for you. Relationships are hard work, so it's great you've made it to this point."

"Yep. So, you think Flynn's still worrying about that lake monster he read about?"She nodded her head and looked to her brother with a soft smile. The rise and fall of his chest was barely noticeable, and his breathing came out with the tiniest snore she'd heard. This was probably the only chance they were getting on the trip to _not_ hear Flynn go on and on about the monster. It would probably be short lived.

Rocky looked over from her book and smiled while brushing her hand through Flynn's hair. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but your little brother is sweet when he's asleep and not trying to plan his next prank." Cece kissed the top of her brother's head and breathed in.

"Yeah, he is. He's my world…" She drifted her eyes to Georgia and remembered her tale. It was still heartbreaking to think about, and it had given her so many nightmares. She wondered just how well she could take care of him. "You realize he could pop his eyes open at any second and scream about that monster. Would you believe, a fake monster is the greatest concern on his mind right now?" It wasn't his father, it wasn't on losing any close friends, it wasn't on relationships, and it wasn't on neglectful parents. It was on a mythical lake monster. Perhaps, they could take a lesson from him.

"Well, he's still young, and I guess there's truth to the phrase, children are the most innocent people in the world. Sure he may think about things that scare him, but in the end of the day, maybe he doesn't dwell. We have all our pent up aggressions, our struggles, pains, and other things we think about on a day-to-day basis. I don't know, maybe we can try to put everything behind us here, for a few days…maybe in some kind of freaky way, our biggest worry can be that myth." Rocky chuckled lightly. Cece smiled at her and turned her gaze back out the window, there was still another hour to go before they reached the lake.

"Yeah."

When they did make it to the campsite, everyone was quick to realize they'd been tricked, and there was no technology! They all ran out of the cabin and rushed outside and down the stairs where Georgia was struggling with some romance novel. "This is a disaster!" Cece proclaimed. "There is no cable here!" How on earth was she to kick back and watch her daytime court shows? Georiga slowly turned to her and stared with a flattened, annoyed gaze.

"There's no internet!" Rocky cried. Even the usually calm Ty, was panicked, as he waved his phone around.

"Our cell phones don't have reception-"

"I didn't even _see_ a TV!" Deuce screamed in anguish and terror.

Georgia rose from her seat and moved up to the two boys, trying to perk everyone up. "Come on guys, you don't need all those electronics to have a good time. If you want to plug into something, then look into nature. I mean, there's a beach and a lake, you could play a board game."

"Now how are we supposed to do that with no phone?" Ty's question was a bit of a ditzy one to ask. The sad thing was, in this generation it was almost unthinkable to not use the new phone apps to play board games, as well as other things. Georgia sighed and slowly walked into the cabin, giving up.

Cece chuckled and walked off a few paces, looking through the many trees that surrounded them and framed the beautiful sunlit lake. The wind rippled through the waters and stirred a peacefulness somewhere deep within her soul. "There is one good thing about this place…" She remembered when she was just a kid, ever since before Flynn was even born, her mom used to always bring her out here. It was an annual thing, something of a tradition that even Flynn got. She didn't want to discontinue the tradition just because their mom was gone. It would destroy her, tarnish the memory of her mother.

Maybe this was exactly what her mom would have wanted. She looked over to her friends and smiled at them. Deuce smacking ladybugs off his neck, Ty grasping the railing of the cabin, and Flynn standing silently beside Rocky. To be here with them, with her friends, with those she considered like family, this was truly what honored her mother's memory. "Well," Rocky stated with a subtle smirk. "There's no Gunther and Tinka."

"True…" Almost as if on cue, she heard Gunther's introduction and quickly perked her head up. The others froze and the twins walked into view wearing matching hood jackets and slightly tacky looking pants. She gazed at Gunther, and he winked back at her.

"What a coincidence!" Tinka exclaimed joyously. Gunther wagged his eyebrows and tucked his lips into a neat little smirk.

"We're renting the house cabin next door!" Cece wasn't too sure that was the most appropriate way to reintroduce them or anything, and her thoughts were confirmed by the looks of terror on her friends faces before they ran screaming for the door. Now she had to do damage control.

"No, no, no!" She chased after them and found them all huddled around the inside of the cabin. The living area was a small wood walled, wood floored, shack lit up by the sunlight. There were three couches, each against a side of the room, and a coffee table directly in between the three. She put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow. "It's not so bad, I guess. I mean we're all here together, and that's important."

"Seems more peaceful out there than in here, but both work just fine," Deuce remarked as he ran his finger along the couch's armrest. "Nice couch, nice cabin, love the lake." Her heart swelled with pride, and a smile graced her lips.

"It is beautiful here. You know…ever since I was a little girl..." She moved over to Flynn and stepped behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder. He tilted his head back and gazed up at her. "Maybe you remember a little of it too. Mom used to bring us out here every year, every summer. I think we missed last year's…" Flynn pressed his lips together and turned around, hugging Cece's waist. She closed her eyes, feeling the confusion from some of the others. "I do have something I need to tell you, but it can wait until we're all settled in. I'm going out and walk around the lake."

"Can I come?" Flynn looked up with hopeful eyes. She couldn't possibly say no to him.

"Of course."

After what seemed to be fifteen minutes, Cece and Flynn were still out on the lake. Flynn was ahead of her, tossing stones into the water as he walked. Cece walked with her hands behind her back and her eyes glued onto him in a peaceful smile. "I miss mom, Cece. I don't want to think that it's been a whole year now."

"I know. Sometimes I wish I could go back, maybe change what happened, but I can't…I know it's hard on you."

"When I have to think that our social worker has to pretend to be our mother, it's kind of depressing. I mean, I know it's just something we've done because…I don't know, I don't like thinking about her really being gone."

"I know Flynn, I know, and that's the reason I had Georgia bring us all here." Flynn stopped walking and looked up at her with sad eyes and a pouted lip. "In a way, this is letting go, accepting that Mom may be gone, but…you know what?" She knelt in front of him and put her hand to his shoulder, gazing into his eyes. "She's with us in heart. I mean, you can't tell me that right here, right now, you don't feel her presence here."

"I know she's here with us." He smiled and looked off to the lake. Cece followed his gaze and lowered her arm to her knee. "She's always around. Sometimes at night, I talk to her, and it's like she's right there beside me, telling me things are going to be all right and that everything's going to work out. Here…she's all over. She's on the dock over there, she's watching from the cabin, she's standing next to you and me…" His eyes began to water, and he quickly wiped them with his arm. "But I just wish I could see her again. You'll always have more memories of her than I will…"

"That may be true, but at least, you have memories to hold on to." With tears running down her own cheeks. Her heart screamed for their mother. Cece mustered the gentlest smile and groomed back Flynn's hair. It was almost like she could feel her mother's presence as well, standing beside her. Her mother's wondrous Lilac perfume entered into her nostrils and enticed her, as if the memory of the scent was so real. "We're going to tell our friends here…about Mom, Flynn. Georgia won't have to pretend anymore, and we can honor mom's memory a little more this way."

"Good. I'm sick of pretending." Cece nodded once and hugged Flynn close. She lifted her eyes up to the sun setting over the lake, the orange sky and the pink clouds. There was a growing peace inside as she felt her mother smiling down upon her. Maybe, just maybe, she was doing a good job.

* * *

This is nice, and this trip will definitely be a good trip for everyone I'm sure. Your thoughts?


	33. Moving on and Letting Go

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: Note that the lake episode, the entire second half does not occur.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Moving on and Letting Go)

Later that night, Cece and the others were sitting around the front porch and eating pizza that they convinced Georgia to let them order. As she took a bite of her food, Rocky said something that she didn't really catch. It was hard paying attention as time went on. Inside, Flynn was napping while Georgia caught up on her reading, and it was a very quiet, calm night. Perhaps it was time to let off her chest what she'd been worrying about for so long.

How would they react, though? Knowing that she'd been keeping all of them in the unknown for so long was likely not going to be pleasant. Sure Rocky took it well, better than she thought, so _maybe_ she wouldn't have to worry. "So uh, anyone want to go by the fire and pretend it's a television?" She threw in a ditzy laugh and the others quickly murmured their agreements. She followed them down to the campfire and glanced over as Gunther and Tinka came walking through the woods.

She raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together, scanning Gunther briskly. He and Tinka had matching sailor outfits. He caught her eyes and looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Without thinking too much, she jumped forward and stepped next to Tinka, bright and bubbly. "Hi Gunther and Tinka!" Tinka gave her an odd look. She couldn't help herself, she was glad they were there, at least now she had Gunther around, along with Rocky, to make her feel a little better.

"You're oddly excited to see us," Tinka commented. She chuckled and put her hands behind her back, now it was crucial to think of a quick deflector.

"I am!" She met Gunther's eyes and started to blush when he wagged his eyebrows at her. If she wasn't in the middle of everyone, she would have smacked him upside the head. "Do your cell phones get any bars around here?"

"No."

"Well that's too bad, I guess since you're here, you may as well stay." She sat next to Rocky on one of the three logs, leaving Deuce and Tinka in the middle log and Ty with Gunther on the other log. She wanted to be next to him, but it was probably not a good idea.

"Let's play truth or dare," Ty suggested. The others seemed to agree, but Rocky didn't sound too sure. Cece thought it would be great, as it would loosen everyone up a bit. He nudged Deuce and smirked. "Deuce, truth or dare."

"Uh…Truth?"

"Okay, if you _had_ to kiss any of these girls, which one would you kiss?" Cece covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as the others awed at the question. Deuce clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Dare."

"I _dare_ you to answer that question." He groaned and looked over to the three girls. Cece knew he thought of her as only a friend and nothing more, she'd been friend-zoned by him before when they matched him up with Dina, and he thought, by mistake, she was trying to tell him she was into him when she wasn't. So she knew he probably wouldn't say her, and there was a chance Rocky was too much like a sister to him.

"Uh…Tinka." She laughed and glanced over to Rocky, who didn't appear too sure how exactly to respond to Deuce choosing Tinka over her. Tinka, on the other hand, was starting to turn green.

"I'm both offended and relieved," Rocky commented while glancing off with an odd expression. Tinka cleared her throat and slowly shook her head.

"Funny, I'm both of those, and then there's nauseous…" Cece turned her gaze to Gunther and felt herself beginning to slip into a dreamlike state of mind. He was picking at his shoulder and staring down at his outfit, mildly irritated. She heard Deuce clear his throat and quickly snapped back into reality, asking the next question.

"Tinka! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the last lie you told?" Tinka shrugged and looked to her brother.

"Sure Gunther, I'd love to see what they're doing at their campfire." Cece raised an eyebrow as Gunther emitted a nervous chuckle. It seemed appropriate, but of course, she was a little surprised Gunther had asked Tinka to come see them at all. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Next, Deuce dared Ty to switch clothes with the person on his right, Gunther, to which he didn't seem like he really wanted to.

Cece bit the corner of her lip and scanned Gunther, imagining what he would look like in Ty's grey plaid shirt, jeans, hat, and tie. She didn't think he'd look too good in Ty's clothing, his usual good looking outfit that he had hidden away in his closet seemed much better to her.

The duo went into the house and returned within a minute or two. Gunther's hands were in his pockets and his eyebrow was arched up. His pose screamed confidence and his eyes beckoned her to him, but she had more self-control than that. As the two moved back to their seats, Cece dusted off her legs and rose to her feet. The others looked up curiously. This was it, there was no more time to stall.

"Okay guys, I have something very important to tell you…" Gunther gave her a reassuring look and she slowly closed her eyes. "The reason I brought you guys here, mostly, is to talk about my mom. My…real mom." She tapped her fingertips together as Deuce, Ty, and Tinka all watched her closely, all silent. "Tinka I wasn't sure if you knew this or not, the woman in that cabin, Georgia…is our social worker. She's the one that pulled some strings when mom…passed…to let me become emancipated and to take Flynn under _my_ care. God forbid he ever goes to our father,"

"So wait." Ty brandished his hand for a second and pointed to the cabin. "If that woman in there is not your mother…what _happened_ to your mother? How the hell could she act and pretend, _why_ would she pretend?"

"Mom…was shot while investigating a bank robbery last year." Ty froze and Tinka put her hand to her chest. "In fact, this place, she used to bring us every summer. She passed away on the 1st, I thought this would be good for Flynn. To teach him that it's important to cherish someone's memory when they pass on, but not to spend it all moping. I know we deceived you this last year, but it was hard, and I didn't know how to tell anyone. I didn't want people feeling sorry for us, or judging us. I'm really sorry…"

"So you didn't tell us because you didn't know _how_?"

"Close enough. Mom was a great lady, and I think you would all have loved her. Georgia's been doing a great job, and I'm eternally grateful for her." She began trembling, her nerves and emotions were fixing to go haywire. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and quickly glanced to her right. For a split second, she thought she saw her mother, smiling back at her. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as a soft, warm breeze blew through her hair. "I…" Her head bowed and tears ran down her cheeks, her heart warmed and she felt something heavy drop from her shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was trying to act…like she was still here. She's not, and this…this is my way of letting go, of teaching Flynn to let go, as a way of saying…goodbye."

She caught her breath and studied the others, they were all quiet, but smiling at her. "I guess it makes sense, you weren't ready to accept what happened," Rock stated. She rose from her feet and hugged Cece, making her tear up even more. "It's a part of life, and now you're strong enough to let go."

"I don't feel strong. I know that if anything happens to me, or if Dad ever tries to take Flynn, there's a chance he'll get him. Dad is…the biggest ass you'd ever meet, so I had to try and think if I knew anyone here that could take him in, should the worst come." She wiped her eyes and smiled while noticing Tinka and Gunther glancing at each other, knowingly. She looked at Rocky and hugged her back. "You're my best friend, and normally, my first choice, but…your parents are almost as bad as my dad."

"I understand Cece, I actually wouldn't ask that you consider us to take care of your little brother." Rocky lifted her hand and moved a thread of hair from Cece's forehead. "You need to choose the best people, the best choice for Flynn, not out of your own personal feelings. Even though those are immensely important."

"Right, and that's why…since I met them, and studied them for a while, there's only been one family I know would be right for him. Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer…" Rocky's eyebrows rose and she put her hands to her hips, nodding in thought. Ty moved his head to the side and Deuce silently turned his head to Gunther.

"So what's your reason for choosing them?" Deuce asked. "Why not someone else that you know, like Gary Wilde?"

"Gary Wilde is a bachelor, who apparently, has had some run-ins with the law." She wiped her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Deuce's eyebrows rose sharply, his family was definitely out. "I don't know yours or Dina's family very well, but I don't want Flynn going to anyone that might be deemed _shady_."

"Good choice."

"When I met the Hessenheffers, I was mildly put off by their flashiness, but after getting to know them…they seemed like remarkable parents. At least, Gunther and Tinka…" She looked to them and paused, she was going to say they came out well. "Well despite the glittery clothes, they came out pretty well." The others murmured their agreement on the matter, she felt good that she could do this without giving away her feelings about Gunther. Those feelings were _not_ the reason she chose the Hessenheffer family. "I've heard many good things about Mr. Hessenheffer, and Squitza seems to make a very good mother. Flynn has gotten along with them on _so many_ levels. The best thing I saw was Squitza teaching him to make various crafts, and I thought to myself…he needs a caring mom, a caring dad, a family that _I_ personally can't provide for him, and those two are truly the best choices of anyone that I've met." She hoped her mom would approve of her decision, she had not made it without at least a week of thought, and she'd been looking into them since she met them over a month ago.

She turned her eyes down to the fire and felt a mixture of sadness and peace ripping through her. This was the moment she wanted to bury her head into her mother's arms, but she never really thought she'd ever have to pull herself up without her. "I…need a moment…alone." She slowly walked, leaving them all behind. The only thing on her mind was letting go of her mother, and how hard it was to do it.

She rubbed her arms and stepped out to the lake shore, gazing at the moonlit water. Somewhere out there was her mother, gazing down at her. Her chest ached as the burning tears burned her cheeks. _"Mama…Mama, am I doing right?"_ She sobbed once and moved her wrist up to her eyes, trying desperately to swipe away those tears. _"I don't want to say goodbye, Mama. I don't want you to leave me."_

As she walked along the shore, she felt the wind pick up and brush against her. Her breath hitched and her body began tensing up. She gazed ahead and started to relax. Then, something happened to make her question reality, she thought she saw her mother standing before her. The tall woman with a gentle smile and golden locks that curled over her shoulders, she had a striking resemblance to her mom.

Cece fell to her knees and buried her face into her heads, thinking for certain she was seeing something. Her mind was playing tricks on her, playing tricks on her heart. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up, her mother was smiling down at her, full of pride and full of love. "Mom…I'm doing everything I can, but is it enough? Why did you have to leave us? Why? I never even got to say goodbye! I'm _not_ strong enough, Mom. I'm not strong enough…I can't do it, it's all too much. You were gone just like that…."

Was there something she could have done? Could she have stayed to talk to her longer? Could she have asked her not to go to work that day? Her body trembled violently and she started to curl up on the grass. Would her mother be proud of her? "Why should I have to say goodbye? Why should you have to go away? How do I live without you…how do I do it?"

_"I will always love you, I will always be proud, my baby."_

Cece's eyes shot open and she quickly rose up, looking around desperately. "Mom? Mom!" She gazed up into the sky, her cheeks covered in red streaks. Her heart slammed in her chest and her blood raged through her veins. After a minute, her heart relaxed. She shut her eyes and imagined her mother hugging her.

A warm feeling surrounded her as she was pulled into a gentle, motherly embrace. She could feel her mother's presence all around, she could hear her mother's voice, smell her mother's sweet scent of roses and honey. She knew her mother would always be watching, always be loving, always be there, whether she could see her or not. She was strong, she'd made it this far, painful as it was.

Her lips curved into a smile as she felt her mother's love fill her. _"You are strong baby, I will always be with you. Let your heart guide you wherever you go, and I will be there."_

She slowly opened her eyes and wiped them with her fingers. The night air was still, and there was nothing but the sound of the water rippling beside her. She breathed in slow and gazed to her right, seeing Squitza and Kashlack walking towards her, as they were nearby, they probably heard her. The two surprised her with their attire, Kashlack was wearing a simple white t-shirt with denim jeans, both of which showed off his muscles. Squitza's long hair swayed at her waist, brushing against the floral patterned long sleeved shirt she had. She was also wearing deep purple jeans.

Cece pushed her hands into her pockets. "Did I bother you?"

"No, we heard someone crying and came to check," Squitza replied. She moved over to Cece and hugged her. "What's wrong, dear?" Cece lifted her shoulders and closed her eyes. Kashlack spoke up, attempting light humor into the situation.

"If my son did something stupid, let me know, I'll have a talk with him." Squitza waved her hand at him.

"Not now Kashlack." Cece laughed once and felt the woman's comfort softening her mournful cries.

"I'm just thinking about my mom…I miss her." Squitza frowned and hugged her tight.

"I see, well it's okay to cry."

"Sometimes I wonder…am I even doing this right? What would she say about half the stuff that's going on in my life right now?"

"I think she would be proud of you. A mother is always proud of her children. Whenever you do something, whenever you say something, just think about how your mother would handle a situation. That feeling you receive in your heart…" She watched with a smile as the woman put her hand to her chest. "That feeling is your mother talking to you, telling you what she thinks. The feeling you have in your heart when you miss her, when you think about her, that feeling you get in return…the peaceful one, it's her telling you she loves you and she's proud of you."

The woman's words filled her with confidence and comfort, something she truly needed at the time. She was right to say those things, as they made sense. Her heart lifted up and she hugged Squitza back, fresh tears came to her quivering gaze. She felt Kashlack pat her back and smiled at the two, they really did seem like good, wise parents.

"Thank you…" She was ready now, to release her mom, to say goodbye. She pulled away from the two adults and slowly moved to the side of the lake. Kashlack and Squitza stayed back, giving her some space. She gazed out over the water, her hair breezing behind her in the wind. "Mom…I know you'll always be with me, even though you're not around anymore. I love you, I miss you, and your little girl's doing the best she can. I promise, I'll make you proud." She lifted her head to the heavens above, overflowing with peace. "I'll always remember you, Mama, I'll never forget all the love you had for me, for Flynn, that you did everything you could to take care of us. I'll carry that on, and I'll let go…to be strong…I love you, Mama."

* * *

So Cece's finally letting go. There's a couple more chapters left of the lake bit, one or two.**  
**


	34. Promises

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: Note that the lake episode, the entire second half does not occur.

* * *

Chapter 34 (Promises)

Cece sat with Gunther behind his cabin, everyone else was at her place, and his parents were still out by the lake. They had been roasting marshmallows before, enjoying the calm while their children were off elsewhere. Cece had her knees up against her chest while Gunther's arm was draped around her shoulder. "So the last I saw, Ty was talking to Georgia about what to do once they got home," he started off. She lifted her eyes and frowned, it was not going to be a pleasant experience for Ty and Rocky, but they were going to do everything they could to better their lives. She was supporting them the entire way.

"I know Rocky's kind of scared, but she'll be okay. I know they want to rush into the custody battle, but Ty needs to be emancipated first. Georgia's a good social worker, she'll get it taken care of." It really wasn't _all_ her, there were the lawyers and then the judge. If the Blue family was preparing for a war, then Curtis and Marcie would have to prepare if they truly stood any chance of winning the battle. They didn't even have anyone on _their_ side. "I'm nervous for Rocky and Ty. I know they can do it, but it's going to be rough adjusting. Mr. and Mrs. Blue are full of pride, so much so, that they honestly believe that neo judge would grant Ty emancipation, or even let him take custody of Rocky…that's where even my own father isn't so stupid. At least if it ever came to a custody battle against him, he'd probably expect that it would be hard for him. But…"

"But?" She breathed in sharply and put her head to his shoulder, there was the fear that it just wouldn't be enough for that man to have a bad background and lifestyle. As many times as she imagined herself in Georgia's spot, cradling her dying brother in her arms, she wanted to vomit. "You're worrying about something that may never happen. If your dad hasn't sought custody yet, then why would he do it now?"

"I don't know, he could just be biding his time, or waiting to find me in a vulnerable moment. For example, if I lost my job, then would be the perfect time to hit, because I wouldn't have the finances anymore to support Flynn." She brought her hands to the sides of her face and brushed them back through her hair. She felt Gunther hold her tighter and lowered her arms.

"You're really worrying about all that. You really think he'll come back?"

"I don't know." It was probably just all this talk about Ty's quest for emancipation and custody that was bringing forth all these fears. "You're probably right, there is probably nothing to worry about. I just…when I think about losing my brother, I…I don't know what would happen to me. What would mom do? Would she tell me to give Flynn to Kashlack and Squitza? At least until I have enough money I could take care of him myself?"

"Cece…" She frantically turned to him, gazing into his deep-sea eyes. He smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. The feel of his lips on her skin sparked and dripped into her blood, cooling her burning nerves. "Right _now_, you are financially and emotionally able to take care of Flynn. You're raising him well, you're giving him the love he needs. What more could he ask for?"

"A mom…a dad…" Gunther raised an eyebrow as she buried her head into her knees. "I can't compete with that. Dad's still a prick, but if he pretended to sober up for even a moment, the judge would see his money, his fiancé, and they would give him custody." She knew it would be harder for the man if Flynn were with the Hessenheffers, because at least that way it would be even where finances were concerned, leaving the only thing to be investigations. "Gunther, do you realize, if I were to lose my job, there's nowhere else that would hire me. At my age, I don't even turn fifteen for a few months, I'm not even supposed to be _working_ right now." She lifted her head and groaned. "Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just worrying too much. It's just, how can I _not_ worry. How can I be confident things will be okay, when every night I'm scared something bad is coming?" After a moment's pause, she thought back to those childhood stories she used to hear about, where things just always seemed to be so blissful. As a childhood tale should be. She let out a scoffing laugh and shook her head. "Then I see those fairy tales I grew up with, and I wonder, why can't I have something like that? They don't exist…"

Gunther blinked and lifted his head up, chuckling softly. "They don't? Well I guess fairy tales can be over exaggerated." Cece lifted her hand and brushed off the comment. She was referring to everything being happy, being golden and glorious. Where was Cinderella? Snow White? Belle? Or hell, Princess Jasmine?

"Where's my good time, where's the prince to sweep me off my feet?" Gunther cleared his throat. "Life is always so hard, but fairy tales…well, I guess they are just lies really." She moved her arm over her knee and narrowed her gaze onto a distant tree.

"Well if you think about it, almost each and every one of those fairy tale princesses had major problems in their lives. The happy ever after came in the end."

"True…"

"And usually each of them had a prince charming come and help them through their times of trouble." He smirked coyly and reached over, resting his hand beneath her chin. Her eyes drifted back to his. "Now I don't know about the princes of fairy tales, and I can see meeting royalty is a once in a lifetime thing that most girls only dream of…so what if fairy tales don't exist in reality, or maybe they're just embellished tales of royalty. Kind of like the whole 'based on a true story' premise. So rare that it is impossible for anyone to meet a real life Prince…" He held onto his smirk and narrowed his eyes, speaking sarcastically. "Do I have to start singing Aladdin's 'A Whole New World'?" She blushed slightly and closed her eyes, embarrassed to think, sometimes she forgot that he was even part of some royal family.

"_Maybe, _but you're exiled _and_ Aladdin wasn't a real prince."

"Fair enough. I just remember the message behind the fairy tales, I don't think it's supposed to be 'there's always a prince to sweep you away' rather than…life can be a bitch sometimes. There's going to be people and things out there that just make you miserable, whether intentionally or not, but things will always wind up getting better eventually."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Her heart rose above and she slowly curled up to his chest, moving her arms around his body. She felt his warm, strong embrace, and relaxed her body into his.

"No matter what issue there are to face, you'll always have someone there right beside you. Whether it's me, Rocky, your friends, whoever it is…you're always going to have support from someone." She did feel like everyone around her would support her, no matter what, and for that, she was grateful.

"Thanks…I'll try to stop worrying so much, but I make no promises." She reached up and kissed his lips. Pulling back, she kept her gaze locked with his, still smiling at him. It was difficult to put herself back into the scared, mildly depressed state she was just in, only because he made her feel so good. "Tell me this will last..." Gunther lifted his eyebrows as she brushed away a thought on Travis and Frankie. "I know you won't hurt me, but just tell me that you and I-" He placed a finger upon her lips and smiled reassuringly.

"I do not know what the future holds, Cece. Nobody does, but I do know that as of now, and in the future, _I_ will never do anything to intentionally harm you. You have my heart, my love, you are my everything…You and Flynn both, I would be there to protect you, to care for you, to love you, forever."

"Glad to hear you say you care about my little brother too, because that is very important." She couldn't be with someone who didn't care about Flynn. "That kid means more to me than _you_ do."

"I figured as much." He brushed his lips together and exhaled. She sighed at the touch of his warm breath against her own lips. "Cece. You're beautiful, smart, strong, courageous, and everything that a woman ought to be. The love you have for your brother is amazing, and the compassion that I see you have for everyone around you…everything about you pulls me closer to you." Her heart began racing, and her body started to heat up. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you, if it would make you smile." She lifted her lips and felt her eyes go misty, her heart's pounding increased and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to flutter about at a swifter rate.

"Gunther…" She lifted her arms and moved them around his neck. Rocky never said she didn't approve of _him_ in particular, she said she didn't approve of Cece having a boyfriend that might hurt her. Flynn approved of Gunther, and that was more important to her than even Rocky's vote. Could it be, that he would never hurt her? Could she be free to love him without fear? She bit her lip, her chest aching for him.

"I've been meaning to say. I think your decision to come here, for your brother, and to remember your mother, it says so much of how you care. I'm glad that I could be here to support you. I believe your mom must have been a great woman, to raise two great kids. More and more, you amaze me. More and more, I fall in love with you."

"You're making it so hard…" She closed her eyes and bowed her head, sighing softly. "To not be afraid. I don't want to be afraid of my feelings…I feel like, if I give my heart away, I'm letting it out to be misused…"

"That's where you trust the person you give it away to. Would you trust me with your heart? Trust that I would not break it, I would not abuse it, I would treat it as you deserve to be." She lifted her gaze back to his and felt a grin growing on her face.

"If I gave you my heart…what would you promise?"

"To love you, to stand beside you, to do the best I can to make you happy. I'm sure I'd screw up from time and time, but I'm human, and I would do my best not to do wrong. I love you Cece." She parted her lips and waited as he wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "I don't know _everything_ that happened to make you so fearful, so afraid, but whatever it is, I want you to know that you will never have to worry about it again."

She was getting too emotional for her liking, the tears wouldn't stop coming out and her heart just wouldn't stop pounding. At this rate, she would burst like a balloon. She had to get this feeling off her chest. She wondered if her mother would approve of him. Maybe so, he treated her right.

"Gunther, I…I'm just going to say it…" She took a deep breath, struggling to grasp her courage. "You make me feel…a way that no one's ever made me feel. I can't say I thought it would be you. You've been nothing but supportive, caring, and I think I'm starting to find my strengths. I…" She took a momentary pause, looked into his deep blue eyes, and smiled. It didn't seem so hard to say, not with him. She wanted so badly to give her heart, to trust, and maybe with him, she could. She definitely knew where her heart was. "I love you." It came out in one breath, soft and quiet, but loud enough that it shook the earth from its core.

He smiled at her and leaned forward, fully kissing her lips. She gasped briefly, then sighed into the kiss. Her heart exploded into rhythm, bursting with emotion. She felt his love spreading over her body like a cleansing fire, embracing her and pushing away all her fears. She truly loved him, she could feel that, and she honestly trusted him not to shatter her heart, as though it were a child's toy.

She'd finally said it, it was still a shock to her. This night, this feeling, this kiss, it could all go on forever if possible. She didn't care. It was a lot, and hopefully he understood just how much it took to get her to this point.

She melted into his kiss, putty in his arms. For as long as it lasted, she was in a daze. Even when it was over, and he was just gazing into her eyes, she was dazed. His hand held hers, no words needed to be spoken for they understood each other well enough. Her cheeks were flush red, and she was struggling just to catch the breath he took from her. "Don't ever hurt me."

"I would never."

* * *

A little cheesy, but well earned. About damn time for her to come around.


	35. Deuce Knows

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: Note that the lake episode, the entire second half does not occur.

* * *

Chapter 35 (Deuce Knows)

Cece was lying on the grass, her head in Gunther's lap, they were still seated behind his vacation cabin and gazing up at the stars. It was so different than the city, where the city lights blotted out the stars of the sky. This night was like a brilliant, starry blanket, and she was enjoying every minute of gazing upon them. "Gunther, it's so beautiful out here. I don't want this to end." Well, a picture probably would last a lot longer. Surely the others were going to be getting worried about their not coming back. "We should get back, but I don't want to leave…"

"I can understand that. We'll probably have to have a talk before we go, though." She raised an eyebrow and looked over to him, he was staring off at the trees. He was speaking so softly, she could barely hear him. "Don't freak out or anything, but I think Deuce is hiding in the trees." Her jaw fell and she quickly sat up. When she turned to the eyes, she saw someone move. Gunther coughed and closed his eyes, speaking loudly. "Deuce, we see you. No sense in hiding." No sense in pretending like they weren't together either, if he'd seen them.

Deuce slowly stepped into view, smiling slightly and waving nervously. Cece closed her eyes, feeling a bit of panic, but managing to keep her composure well enough. "Deuce, you can't tell anybody what you're seeing here." She slowly moved to sit beside Gunther, twiddling her thumbs at her waist.

"It's fine, I just wanted to be the first to say 'congrats'. They sent me to come find you guys when you didn't start coming back." He lifted a broken bottle and tossed it into a nearby trash bin. Cece's eyes bugged out at the enormous size of the bottle, she wondered where he had found it. "That thing was out near the shore, hard to see, someone could have gotten seriously injured if they stepped on it." He looked to them and nodded. "Are you two going to come back anytime soon?" She stared at him, studying him cautiously. How was it he wasn't overreacting? At the same time, he didn't react to the news about her mother's passing.

"Yeah, but can I ask a question, Deuce?"

"Sure, shoot."

"You just found us cuddled up together, and you're not reacting at all. Why?" She watched him rub his neck, then crossed her arms over. Gunther looked from her to him, and wagged his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm interested in knowing this too. Of everyone here-" Deuce interrupted with a frustrated groan, waving a hand in the air.

"Don't bother. I know where I stand with everybody. I'm Deuce, the dopey, brainless friend, right?" She frowned and put her hand to her chest. She hadn't really thought of him like that, sure there were moments, but she never thought he was brainless. "I've known from the get go, to be honest." Her eyes widened and her heart froze as shock overcame her body.

"Y-You knew? What do you _mean_ you knew?"

"I might be dumb at times, but I also find out the scoop on things before anyone else ever does. I have my ways. How else do you think I can get a brand new video game just weeks before it comes out, and so much else? I have connections, I have my ways…you guys were no different." He folded his arms back across his chest and raised his eyebrows. "A little birdie told me that two of Shake it Up, Chicago stars were acting differently, so smelling a scoop, I investigated it. I found out you two were both sneaking around, doing those blind dances which seemed oddly connected, and then I discovered you two were dating in secret."

Even Gunther was in a state of shock, unable to say a word. Cece slowly shook her head and began rubbing her right temple, trying to piece it all together. "So, when did you figure it out? Clearly you haven't told anyone…"

"Yeah, I can respect a secret. As for finding out…Mr. Hessenheffer comes to the apartment after your ex breaks in, says that Gunther came by with me and left with Flynn…not hard to piece together what could have happened." She had to admit, he was right about that. "I also already knew about your mom…and that wasn't something that had to do with sleuthing." Her heart sank at the mention of her mother. Why had he never said anything about it? "I figured you'd talk about it when you were ready to, but I knew about it because one my oldest brother was the rookie officer that she took a bullet for."

She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, she couldn't believe there was a connection like that at all. Tears sprang from her eyes and she slowly rose, meeting Deuce's wavering gaze. "I never knew that, I didn't even know the officer's name. Deuce…"

"Your mom saved my brother, so I became indebted, but I didn't want to say anything. Obviously I didn't think it was right to bring up at the time." She didn't want him feeling like he owed her anything, "And of course, you wound up introducing me to Dina, so I figure I'd repay you by keeping your secret. I actually tried to help you when Frankie came over that one day because you're a good friend."

"Here I thought you would have run the other way when he showed up."

"On any other day, anyone else besides Dina, I probably would have ran…" He bowed his head and Cece laughed. She was happy that Deuce had managed to keep her relationship with Gunther on the down low. It was surprising, but a relief. "I'm glad you told everyone about your mom, are you handling everything okay?"

"Yes Deuce, thanks." She looked to her right as Gunther stepped beside her. He put his hand on the small of her back and grinned at Deuce.

"So Deuce, does this mean you're finally accepting me?" The boy paused, then started chuckling. He pat Gunther on the back and smirked at him.

"Just keep in mind that my family, as well as Dina's, appear to have ties with Cuban mafias. I may think you're a decent guy, when you're not stuck under your sister's clingy grip, but keep this in mind: Even though you and Cece are pretending to hate one another, don't go too far. You're lucky to have a girl like her in your life, and if you hurt her, you're going to see more than just Rocky come after you. I know how you and Tinka like to insult everyone…don't go overboard. There's a fine line between your sister, and your girlfriend."

"You're right Deuce, I'd never hurt Cece. I love her too much." Cece blushed as he leaned over and kissed her right temple. "Now speaking of my sister…is she seriously still at your cabin over there?"

"Yes, and surprisingly she and Rocky are actually _talking_. I think it's just boredom, because Ty's talking to Georgia. He's ready to go forward with the emancipation, and he's trying to learn all he can about it."

"It'll be difficult, but it may be for the best," Cece commented. She knew Ty was working one job at an auto parts shop. Autozone, to be exact. He may want another job, but at least it paid well enough. "When Rocky turns fifteen, she should look into a job herself. At least she can stay with Ty, not having to deal with her parents anymore. "Let's get back to the cabin, I want to check on Flynn and see if he's doing okay."

When they made it back to the cabin, Flynn jogged over to Cece, looking frantic as ever. "You're alive! The lake monster didn't eat you!" Cece raised an eyebrow as he hugged her waist.

"Uh, yes, I'm very much alive."

"Good. Do you know how many horror movies there are out there where the couple bites the dust _first_?" He stepped back and tapped his chin. Cece was holding Gunther's hand and listening eagerly. "You weren't making out were you? That's a golden rule, the monsters will go after those who make out!" Her cheeks flared up once more and she slowly looked to the cabin, no one was outside. She smiled subtly and folded her arms over.

"Flynn? What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on?" He threw his arms in the air and began pacing. "While you were gone, Deuce went looking for you and Ty started talking to Georgia, so that left me with Rocky and Tinka, who started talking about how the lake monster likes little eight year old boys that misbehave! I'm a natural troublemaker, I don't want to be eaten!" He pat his chest and Cece laughed again. She was a bit irritated that anyone would fill his head with these kinds of thoughts, but at the same time, she could appreciate the humor behind it.

"Flynn, there is no lake monster. You're not going to be eaten."

"How do you _know_ that? He could very well be hiding in the lake right now!"

"Flynn. There is _no_ monster." She knelt beside him and gazed into his wide, frantic eyes, then gently swept her fingers through his spiked hair. She spoke in a soothing voice, to calm his anxious spirit. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because…this lake has a guardian, an angel that protects it. She protects us all." His lips thinned and his eyebrows rose, hoping and guessing. She smiled at him and put her hands onto his arms. "That spirit is mom, and she won't let any monster exist here. This is _her_ territory, Flynn, and you know how much she cared about you. If there ever was a lake monster, it doesn't exist here anymore. Just the spirit of the lake…watching over us, protecting us." Flynn smiled slightly and quickly turned around.

"That feels better, now I have to get back at Rocky and Tinka." He stormed off to the cabin and Cece watched with a loving gaze.

"It's easy to forget he's just a little kid sometimes. He can be so independent on one hand, doing everything himself, and then there's the other side of him that says he needs to depend on someone." She moved for the cabin, feeling a cool breeze rush past her. She never doubted for a minute that Flynn needed her just as much as she needed him. Her father was still clearly an ass, since that's what the man's fiancé said when she talked to the woman before. There was a thought generated in her mind, how honest would his fiancé be in a custody battle? She wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and whatever she said could very well incriminate him.

She brushed her father from her mind and breathed out slowly. As she took another step, Frankie and Travis came to her mind, and she quickly growled in frustration. She brushed them from her thoughts and shook her head, there was way too much going on in her life right now.

When they made it into the cabin, they were met with hugs and concerns from the others. She looked at Rocky and curled her lip into a smirk. "Rocky. Why did you scare my little brother and make him think the lake monster would eat him? You know I don't want him getting all jumpy." Rocky bowed her head and chuckled nervously.

"Right, I figured I should have stopped while I was ahead."

"Should have? Yeah, you _definitely_ should have. No problem though, just try _not_ to do it again. He's now plotting and scheming a way to get you back. So…good luck with that." She snickered and pat Rocky's shoulder, then walked on past her to where Georgia and Ty were seated on the couch. Georgia looked up at her.

"Cece, I'm glad you managed to tell them. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. Thanks." She took a seat on the far cushion, ready to give Ty any advice he needed about emancipation. Although, she would prefer sleeping right now.

* * *

Did everyone notice the bottle? Tell me you noticed the bottle XD. It, along with various other things serves as a symbol/indicator of how this story is changing and becoming it's own individualized tale. You'll notice many things, gradually becoming bigger and bigger until voila the story is completely severed from its ties to the show.

So what did you think of the chapter? Deuce is pretty insightful, he kind of has to be with the line of work _he__'s_ going into XD


	36. Her Worst Nightmare

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 36 (Her Worst Nightmare)

The vacation was over, Cece and Gunther went to a nice restaurant for his fifteenth birthday, and he received his learner's permit and was well on his way to receiving a driver's license. Granted, that would be close to a year before he got one. It seemed, though, he was able to drive with only one passenger in the car while he had the permit, and being legally emancipated, she could ride with him. This meant they could expand upon their horizons, although it also meant Tinka wanted him to take her everywhere. Kashlack didn't want her driving for at least another year or two. Understandable, to say the least, most good fathers were protective of their daughters.

Now, Cece was preparing for a long day of work at the Olive Pit. She was eager to tell Donna, the waitress that hired her, all about the vacation. She practically danced to the front doors, the excitement still fresh on her mind. Although, there was the small feeling that something just wasn't right, she couldn't place what it was.

Much like Donna had when she met the woman, she was wearing a white dress shirt with black slacks. It was the typical uniform for the waitresses at the Olive Pit. Donna no longer had to wear that, she wore a bit of a classier suit, as she was one of the managers in charge.

When she opened the doors, she immediately felt the somber atmosphere and was a bit afraid to move any further. She looked around at the empty tables where several waiters were scrubbing them down for the day. Usually there were at least three full tables when she came in to work. "Huh…wonder where the customers are…"

As she walked towards the back room to clock in, she caught Donna walking her way. Donna smiled and stopped in front of her. "Cece, you're back from the lake! How was it?"

"It was great, we all had lots of fun. Of course, Flynn was hyper as always." He had gotten Rocky back before. She'd been on the deck of the lake, and Flynn, with Cece's help, dressed up as the mythical whitehead monster. He snuck onto the deck and scared Rocky, to the point, that she fell into the water. When she surfaced, she chased him all around the place, but he was too fast for her. She was out in a matter of minutes.

"I'm glad that you had a good time, you deserve it. Now…I need to talk to you, come with me." She felt her mood drop with Donna's smile. The woman's expression had turned into misery. What was going on? What had she missed? She followed Donna to a nearby table, her heart was racing and anxiety was already starting to blossom. She didn't know why, but she was expecting the worst.

"What's going on, Donna?"

"Well, there's no easy way to tell you this…" She lifted her eyebrows as Donna's lips thinned and her eyes closed. Cece looked around at the waiters nearby, all of them had the same mournful expression on their faces, as if someone just crushed their spirits. "Cece, I do want to tell you that you're not being fired, okay?" She snapped her head over, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it like a fish breathing. Donna clasped her hands around Cece's and looked into her eyes with a soft smile. "You've been one of the best, hard working employees here, we've been _so_ happy to have you. Even our boss said he didn't regret it, though you were too young…do you think you could manage to get another job if you had to?"

"Right now? No…"

"I see." Donna bowed her head and cleared her throat. "No sense in beating around the bush. Cece pulled her hands back as a lump formed in her throat. Little sweat beads were forming on her forehead and fear was pounding away at her gut. Whatever the next words were that would come out of Donna's mouth, she prayed it wasn't something bad. "The other day we had a customer come in and try the big meatball, and against our better judgment, we served it."

"Okay…" Typically they were required to ask _all_ customers if they might have heart trouble, allergies, or any other medical issue. "So what happened? What does this have to do with everything being so gloomy?" Donna leaned back and drew in a breath of air. Her fingers gripped her pen and absently twirled it on the table. Her eyes started to mist, but she quickly brushed away any tears. It wasn't so easy for Cece, she was imagining all of the worst things happening to her coming down in one foul swoop. Was she about to lose her job? "Donna, you know I can't lose this job…There's Flynn, I won't be able to take care of him…"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. That customer we had, he almost died from a massive heart attack brought on by eating that meatball. He sued us for everything we had…" Cece's hands flew to her mouth. She froze in fear as everything around her started to black out. Donna put her hand to her shoulder and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but could hardly muster it. "We have to close our doors in two weeks…"

"No…" The floor was looking pleasant to her right about now, perhaps she could faint dead on the spot. Instantly, any happiness she had, crashed, as though thrown off a tall building. "No, we can't close, I can't find another job in two weeks! Who's going to hire a fourteen year old girl?" Her knees grew weak and her body started trembling, her nightmare was coming true. She could feel the shade of darkness spreading over her, cloaking her, and suddenly her father's mocking laugh erupted in her head. Sweat ran down her body like rain, her heart was splitting and her eyes were dripping.

"I'm sorry Cece, it can't be helped. Look at our lobby." Cece whimpered under her breath as Donna motioned to all of the tables. "Customers don't want to come here when they hear someone was so close to dying after eating here." This was beyond bad, how the hell was she supposed to explain this to Georgia? Or worse yet, _Flynn_. How was she supposed to let him down like this?

"I was lucky enough to find you, Donna, and I'm so thankful you hired me…If it hadn't been for you, I don't know where I'd be right now. So thank you." Donna smiled sadly and nodded. "You were a rarity, everywhere else I had gone to didn't want to hire me because I was young. I'll find something, I will, I'm not going out without a fight. My father might try to use this to steal Flynn away, but I'm going to figure something out before he does…" The fire inside of her had been all but quenched. "I will never forget you, Donna…"

"There's that fire again."

"Fire?"

Donna smiled and pointed at her. "The look in your eyes. Determination. Fierce…whenever you talk about your little brother, it's easy to see." She blushed slightly and cleared her throat. Pride rushed into her heart, she would always be determined when it came to Flynn. "I believe things will work out for you. Please, take the next two weeks off…paid." She frowned at Donna and questioned whether to protest or not. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to take time off. "It will help you find a job, anything at all. You're going to need that time."

"I agree." She struggled with the concept, but she understood the point. At least, if she was paid, things would be okay, but she knew it would already be hopeless. Still, nowhere around would possibly hire her.

When she returned home, Flynn was on the couch watching cartoons. He looked up and frowned. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, watching him with a sad smile. "You're home early, Cece." She sniffled. Georgia walked into the room, confusion spread across her face. Cece bowed her head and slowly closed her hands, still with every step she took, she felt like collapsing to the ground.

"I know…" She moved towards Flynn and sat beside him. Her eyes moved to the cartoon, he was watching _Tom and Jerry_. She was amazed at how popular that cartoon was over all these years. She enjoyed it when she was younger, and hell, Georgia enjoyed it when _she_ was a kid. It was right up there with _Scooby Doo_. "What antics have they gotten into this time?" Flynn looked at the television and lifted his shoulders.

"Tom has ticked off the bulldog." Flynn grabbed the remote and turned off the television, much to her surprise. "Okay what's wrong? You're home early and you look depressed."

"Right…" Now came the hardest part of her day, telling Flynn that she was losing her job. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, the sadness in her eyes lingered for far too long. "I have two weeks to find a new job…The Olive Pit is closing their doors down in two weeks, Donna's given me that time on paid leave." Flynn's jaw fell and Georgia put her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes. Cece knew the law, she knew her father would have to hear about this. Georgia would have to go into her social worker mode if she couldn't find a job, and what that clearly meant was Flynn would be leaving. He understood this.

"You've _got_ to be kidding. You're losing your job? What's going to happen to me!"

"I…" Her father's mocking laugh once again returned to her mind as she imagined Flynn walking away from him. The thunder in her mind clapped loudly and her imagination showed her an image of her holding Flynn's body in her arms and kneeling down in the pouring rain. She tensed up and shook her head. "No. I'm not going out without a fight, I'll find something. You're going to be just fine, Flynn. I'll never let that monster get you." Why should she, when a crocodile would make a better father than James?

"Then you have two weeks," Georgia stated silently. She ran her fingers along the crease on her forehead and exhaled sharply. "I hate to go here so soon, but by law, I have to…you know that if you don't have another job within two weeks, Flynn is going to have to go to his father." The woman groaned and fell onto the couch. "Just saying it disgusts me, but that's what the court ordered a year ago, you have to sustain enough financial support or you'll lose him…"

"Now isn't the best time to go all social worker on us…but I know, and I'm not going to lose him." She hugged Flynn tight and slowly shook her head. "No, I'll figure something out. Even if I don't find something, I'm going to figure something out…"

At the dance studio that evening, she wasn't as focused as she often was. She knew Gunther wanted to talk to her, there was that look of concern in his eyes, but Tinka had really been cracking down hard on him lately. Her depressive state had grown worse and she was making sure he was around more often than not. So with Gunther out, the next best person she had to talk to was Rocky.

"So Ty's been granted emancipation," Rocky stated while performing a leg stretch. Cece smiled at her and folded her arms. She was happy to hear things were looking up for him. "He says he needs a bit of time to get his apartment and everything packed and ready, then he's going for the custody battle. Our parents are too prideful though, they still think he wouldn't win anything. Dad keeps telling him to put off this 'nonsense' and is threatening to come home and whip him into shape if he doesn't turn back."

"Well he's already been emancipated, so your dad can't do a thing to him legally." She glanced over to see Gunther starting to walk over, but Tinka grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She was disheartened, but ignored it for the time being. "Rocky. We both may be facing custody battles…I don't know how close together, but I think it's inevitable."

Rocky raised an eyebrow and looked up from the ground. Her leg was stretched out in front of her, her hands were on her thighs, and she was squatting low to the ground. "What do you mean? Your dad can't do anything either, can he?"

"The Olive Pit is closing their doors down." Rocky gasped and quickly rose to her feet.

"Oh god Cece, that's terrible!" Cece felt the sting of tears returning as her friend attempted to comfort her with a hug. "So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. I need a job, but there are not many places willing to hire someone younger than the legal working age." Most of those places wanted to avoid lawsuits, so naturally they were not open to giving her a chance. "Thank god I still have a job here and Gary won't fire me, or else I wouldn't be able to financially take care of myself!"

"Well that's always a good thing to have to fall back on. Do you have a lot of time?"

"I have two weeks to find a new job or Georgia _has_ to report it to the courts, and then Flynn will probably be taken away and given to Dad."

"Oh no…"

"I'm not giving up, though. Not for a minute…" She looked back to Gunther and Tinka, raising her eyebrow as she watched her ranting on about something. Gunther had his arms crossed and was leaning back, staring off in annoyance. This was not the best posture to have when talking to someone who had Bipolar Disorder. "Um Rocky, give me a minute, I need to see what's going on with the twins." Rocky raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the two.

"Uh, okay why?"

"Well it isn't every day you see them arguing about something."

"True…while you do that, I'm just going to keep stretching."

"Alright then." She chuckled at her friend shaking her head, then moved over to the twins. When Tinka spotted her, she groaned. "What's going on? What are you two fighting about?" Tinka put her hands to her hips and turned away from Gunther.

"He's been spending so much time with Ty and Deuce, I'm upset that he's not spending _enough_ time with me. I'm his sister!" Gunther rolled his eyes and slowly looked to her.

"Look at me, I'm wearing this outfit for you, I spend the majority of my days at the house with you, and we pretty much do everything together. Now I got a car, I have to deal with driving Deuce here and there, and I'm driving you around. Ty's a good friend that I don't see so often, and he needs someone to talk to regarding all this stuff about emancipation. I still see you more than I see them."

"I _know_, but why don't you want to spend time with me? What happened that made you want to spend _less_ time with me?"

Cece put her hand to her forehead and exhaled. She was in no mood to be dealing with this, but now that she came over, it was too late to leave. Tinka appeared to be getting worse ever since Gunther was separating himself from her, so she was going to need some serious help. "Gunther, Tinka, relax for a moment." The two looked at her. She brushed her hair back and closed her eyes. "Tinka, do you remember what we talked about regarding your brother?"

"Yes, but it's hard." Tinka folded her arms over and pouted her lip. "I feel like he's just avoiding me." She rubbed her chin, trying to think of anything positive she could say. She struggled with a response, but mostly due to the other pressing matters on her mind.

Gary walked by, giving her an idea. He'd recently began seeing a therapist, Dr. Novick, so maybe she could persuade Tinka to seek some counseling. "Gary! Could you come over here for a minute?" Gary stopped and looked over, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's up?"

"Didn't you say you were seeing a counselor recently?"

"Yes. Dr. Novick. She's great, for about forty-five minutes, the topic of the day is _me_." Cece chuckled and tapped her cheek with her finger. She didn't think he needed a therapist, but she didn't know what his home life was like. She was just doing secretarial work for him. "Actually! Now that I think about it, she is offering a free session, I was going to announce that later."

"Great." Gunther cleared his throat and started walking off, he was definitely _not_ wanting to see a therapist. Cece smirked at him and let him go, but grabbed Tinka's wrist. The girl groaned and narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I can have her number?"

"Yes, I'll go grab it…" Tinka put her hands to her waist and glared at her. Cece beamed and spun around as Gary hurried off.

"What are you doing?" Tinka asked suspiciously.

"I think this is going to help you out a lot. I mean first, of course, I need to know if you're willing to get the help." Tinka frowned and glanced off to the side.

"I'm not crazy."

"Well neither is Gary, but what harm can there be in a free session with someone professional who is willing to listen to your problems for an hour." Cece tapped her chin and gazed at the cautious expression on Tinka's face. She did feel like she shouldn't rush her into this, but it was important that she find herself some help. "You said it's hard to let Gunther try and make friends, right?"

"Yes, and it feels like I'm just draining him..."

"Well I don't think he's purposely avoiding you, but I do think a therapist can help you make that detachment without any trouble. If you keep trying to keep him away from friends and living his life, do you think he'll be happy?"

Tinka bowed her head and locked her fingers together at her waist. "No…" Her voice was whisper quiet, she could barely hear. "I want him to be happy, he's my brother. I just didn't think his being away from me would be what makes him happy…"

"I don't think that's the thing. He's plenty happy when he's with you, but he's also happy with his friends too. You have to allow that balance, and I think the therapist can help you see where to balance it out and make it easier."

"Right…I'm willing to try, but I need to talk to mom and dad about it first." Tinka paused and lifted her hand to scratch her hair. She struggled on her words. "Would you go with me to the first session? Since it was kind of your idea…maybe you're right, maybe this will be a good thing. It's kind of scary, though…"

* * *

So a lot's happening here. Cece just lost her job and needs to figure out what to do or else she's going to lose Flynn. Ty's been granted emancipation, but there's still the issue of Rocky, and a bunch of other stuff. Here we go, entering the long haul folks. The Secrets Arc is coming to a close (sort of, still got a bit) and now we're going to begin the Custody Arc pretty soon. Keep readin' and let me know what you think.


	37. The Therapist

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 37 (The Therapist)

Cece made her way into the Hessenheffer apartment where Gunther led her to the couch. "Mom and Dad are helping Tinka get ready." He lounged back on the sofa and sighed. "I was surprised to hear you convinced her to see a therapist." Cece pat the couch, fluffing the cushion a bit, then took her seat. She was a bit proud that she actually convinced Tinka to seek help. Hopefully this really would be the best thing for her.

"She needs someone to talk to, someone professional that can truly help her overcome some of her depression." She leaned forward and poked her finger at him, still a bit irritated that he was losing his patience with Tinka. She understood the frustration, yes, but he needed to know how his behavior could affect Tinka. "Now I know you're frustrated and all, but Tinka will pick up on that, and it will only make things worse."

"I know, I'm just not all that sure on how to deal with someone who can change their mood so quickly." She lifted her eyebrows and smirked, she had a brilliant comeback for him, but she figured it would be an inappropriate one to use. Gunther rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "It's finally wearing me out, Cece. I'm getting more and more exhausted with every single moment. The minute I step out, it's like I'm getting yanked back in. Enough of that, though…how are you holding up? I heard Gary mention something about the Olive Pit closing down…"

"Yeah it is…" She tilted her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, groaning as the other occupants of the house started walking in. "I have two weeks to find another job, or I'm going to lose Flynn because I can't support him financially."

"That's terrible!" Squitza proclaimed. Cece practically jumped from the couch and whirled around to face the parents and Tinka, all who were looking at her with concern. She appreciated their concern and knew they cared deeply for Flynn, as well as herself. Squitza hurried over to her and took her hands, gazing into her eyes. "You can't let your father take him away from you, Florida is too far away. You two wouldn't be happy."

"I know. If only there were some way…" She already had thought about the whole custody thing, and she knew that either way her father might come back. "Even if I found a job, he'll likely figure out somehow that I was financially inept, and try to come up and take Flynn away from me. So as far as I know, I'm screwed. There's a lot to think about right now." She didn't _want_ to think about it at all right now, she wanted to think about supporting Tinka on her first day in therapy. She looked from Squitza to Kashlack, smiling sadly. "No matter what, I want to thank you for being like second family to Flynn, he really loves you guys."

Squitza put her hand to her chest and smiled while Kashlack simply nodded his head. Tinka moved over towards her, grinning brightly. "Flynn is awesome. Although…" She paused to tap her chin, thinking long and hard. "I am surprised that you would have such a cool sibling." Cece laughed and smirked teasingly.

"So you don't think I'm cool, Tinka? You don't see Flynn supporting you going into therapy." Tinka blushed slightly and glanced off, defeated.

"Damn, you have a good point." She frowned and lowered her arms. "You wouldn't let Flynn go away though…"

"No, I'd fight my father to my last breath. I just…I don't see how I could possibly win against him. I don't have the money." She rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "Never mind, are you ready to get to the therapist?"

"Yeah. Dad's taking us."

"Great. Let's get going."

The therapist wasn't far from the apartment building. Tinka and Cece waited for the woman while sitting on a red sofa in the middle of a very professional room with a warm feel. The walls were decorated with portraits of landscapes, and degrees. Beside the couch was a recliner that faced towards their direction. There was a door off to the left that apparently led into a small bathroom.

It was not a long wait at all. The therapist walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands with a small hand cloth. She was Asian and had long brown hair that graced her shoulders. She didn't look a day over thirty five. "Hi, I'm Dr. Novick. You were referred to me by Gary Wilde?" Cece rose and shook her hand, smiling slightly.

"Yes. I'm Cece, but I'm not the one here for counseling." She motioned her hand to Tinka, who quickly stood up. Tinka held a silver purse at her waist and smiled timidly. "This is Tinka Hessenheffer."

"Good to meet you." Tinka smiled slightly and motioned her head to the door.

"You too, I was a little nervous, since some lady just tried to convince us to be her client." The woman raised an eyebrow and tapped her chin with her pen. Cece glanced at the door and huffed, remembering the crazy therapist that stopped them in the hall and practically pleaded for them to be her clients.

"Was she kind of short, had glassy eyes, and short brown hair?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, Dr. Pepper…She keeps trying to steal my clients. She usually makes her clients sit and listen to her problems rather than theirs. Regardless, I'm glad you found me." The woman motioned to the couch, retaining her kind smile. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

The two girls sat and Cece decided to let Tinka do the talking, since she was the one that was supposed to be here. Tinka got right down to business as well, though there was hesitation in her voice, mixed with nervousness. She explained her situation to Dr. Novick, how her family was exiled to the states and how she became so depressed and was diagnosed with being Bipolar at a young age. The woman spoke back to her with a calm and gentle voice while Cece just glanced about the room. She was impressed with a few certificates she saw, this woman specialized in mental disorders.

As the session moved along, Cece didn't bother to say anything at all, still knowing it wasn't her session. She did answer any questions that were asked to her, but for the most part, she didn't want to intrude. He thoughts were still on Flynn, and the hopelessness that she felt. When she heard someone mention her name, she quickly perked up and looked over. "Now Cece dear, I understand that you don't want to talk, as it isn't your session, but if you have something on your mind, feel free to bring it up."

"I don't mind," Tinka commented with a subtle smile. Cece looked at her with an arched eyebrow, Tinka had a much different demeanor after all this talking. She looked happy, calm, and very relaxed. "She does have a lot on her mind. Her little brother, for one thing." Cece sighed and put her hand to her forehead. The therapist immediately asked her about Flynn, so she had no choice but to start talking.

"I'm emancipated and I have custody of my little brother. My big source of income is closing down, so I'm about to be out of that job, and if I don't find something, I'm going to lose him to my father."

"Is that so bad?" Dr. Novick asked. "Tell me about him."

"He's an asshole, pardon my language. He and mom divorced years ago. Mom passed a year ago, so I had to ensure Flynn wouldn't go to him. He is a drunkard, has had history with drugs, and is very negligent…I just know he's the type of person that would leave Flynn locked up in a car on a hot day."

"He does sound like he would be an inept father."

"He _is_ one. One time he left both of us alone at a large theme park!" When she was just eight, Flynn was two, she and her little brother got left behind at the amusement park. Long enough for him to drive all the way home _without _them. It was hours before their mother finally found them, but by then, the woman literally forced the security guards to shut down the entire park in order to find her children. It was yet another one of his negligent acts and one of the last straws that he'd been grasping at. The divorce came nearly two years later when their mom got tired of his constant pleading, apologies, and second chances. "Mom seriously got them to shut down the entire park just to find us."

"I see, and you're afraid you will lose custody of your brother to him?"

"Yes…"

"Is there anyone you can transfer custody over to that lives nearby? Someone that might be able to take care of Flynn and be able to withstand a custody battle _if_ your father does ever return?"

She glanced over to Tinka, the girl was probably a proponent for her parents adopting Flynn. She got along with him just as much as the rest of the family did. "Yes, but…just transferring custody over to someone scares me." She folded her arms over and leaned back on the armrest. "I've thought long and hard about who I would hand custody over to, and actually…Tinka's parents are the best choice. I mean, they adore Flynn, and he adores them…Also, having a mother and father figure would be good for him. Something I can't provide."

Tinka raised up her hand slightly, grabbing attention in the room. "Mom and Dad can also financially support him. Not only that, but I'm sure you could see him as much as you want, _I_ wouldn't have a problem with you being around in that case." She was shocked by Tinka's suggestion. It wasn't as expected as it would have been if anyone _else_ suggested it. "In the end, you would be the one to decide what's best for Flynn."

She set her arm up on the rest and leaned her head against her hand, humming in thought. She could only imagine what it would be like for the Hessenheffers to adopt Flynn. Tinka had a strong point, it was _her_ decision what was best for him. Did she find another job somehow, one that stood a chance of her losing in the future and having to deal with this stress again, or did she give the custody to Kashlack and Squitza, allowing him a _family_ that could provide for him and take care of him?

A tear came to her eyes, it was hard as hell to think about making such a decision. She _knew_ what was best for him, she _knew_ she couldn't take care of him anymore, but she didn't _want_ to let go of him. The therapist cleared her throat. "You know Cece, sometimes when it comes to those we love, we have to make decisions that would break our heart, but you have to think mostly on what your brother needs, as opposed to what you want."

"I know…he needs a family, one that can provide financially and I know that no matter what I do, there's always that chance…that I won't be able to support him." There wasn't much holding her back from the decision, besides her own pride. "I know what he needs isn't his father, he needs a stable home. I'm just scared…I don't like the feeling of going home and he's not there…"

"Do you think that you could work out some sort of arrangement?" She scrunched her face and pondered the thought. Could they actually have custody, yet he still lived with her? Or maybe, maybe they could have custody and she could have him on weekends! There were a number of things that could work that would never work if he were in Florida, where she'd never see him again. "They're already his legal guardians, should something happen to you, correct?"

"Yes…"

"So maybe think about letting them take him in, at least for the time being. I know it's a tough decision, it's never easy to let go of someone you love…and I mean this for the both of you." Tinka glanced over and raised her eyebrows. "Sometimes, releasing someone, knowing what will make them happy and knowing what may be best for them, is the best thing you can do. Whether it's giving them separation to allow them to have their friends and have their own life-" She motioned her hand to Tinka, then slowly motioned to Cece. "Or if it's letting a family adopt someone you love, knowing they can provide better care…it's difficult to do, but that's when you have to think about them and not yourself."

"I suppose so." Her own fear of being apart from Flynn was what would make it happen. "I mean, job or not, if Dad came back…He could very easily win custody over me. He's got more money than I do, and that's the first thing the judge will look at. At least with the Hessenheffers…they're on equal ground, which forces the court to look at behavior and history, rather than finances." That, and, her father had more dirt on her that he could throw than he did the Hessenheffers. "I'll have to think on that a little bit more, but you're right, Flynn would be better off…"

The car ride back was relaxing, but Cece was once again lost in her thoughts while Kashlack and Tinka conversed. She gazed from the window and watched the buildings roll past. She recalled the reports that Georgia found while investigating the Hessenheffers. Their relatives said they were great people, neighbors said they were fun, but good parents. She'd even managed to contact Gunther's grandfather in the other country, a most challenging task. The man admitted that their exile was only due to his own personal grudge, but that Squitza would make an excellent caregiver.

She had all these things to consider, and more. Dr. Novick was right about one thing, it was never an easy decision to make. "Cece." She turned her head to Kashlack, he was looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Flynn called Gunther up while you were away, so he went to get him. He's at our place right now."

"Oh he is? Well that's good." Her hat was off to them, she never knew Flynn to seriously call up another family just to go over there and spend time with them. He truly was growing closer and closer. "I'll have to talk to him about something, then."

"Before I left, he was sleeping on the couch." She smiled at that, her heart lifted even higher. They really were too good to him. "Squitza and I were talking about something while you were away, but I think I'll let her be the one to tell you."

"Yeah, I have something I would like to discuss with you guys as well. We can get into that later, first I just want to see Flynn." Tinka glanced back at her, then looked over to Kashlack.

"The counseling was great, Dad. I think I want to go in for another session. Although, there was this one crazy woman that tried to pull us in to being _her_ clients. It was very odd, but Dr. Novick was great." He smiled and reached over, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it. If you think it'll be helpful, I'll agree to another session. Maybe make a regular thing out of it."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Cece watched the two with a growing sense of pride. It seemed Gary sometimes came through with great things, and this was just one of those times.

* * *

Say Aye if you noticed the therapist from the show! XD. So this therapist is pretty good, helped both Tinka and Cece, I think they'll be okay, what do you think? **  
**


	38. Custody of the Young

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 38 (Custody of the Young)

Making her way inside, she was pleasantly surprised to see her little brother asleep on the Hessenheffer's couch. He was curled up in a ball and grasping at a warm looking, leopard blanket that was neatly tucked into the couch. A similar matching pillow with black frills was tucked beneath his head. She honestly thought he looked adorable. His expression was so serene she was almost envious. Hell, he wasn't tossing and turning in his sleep like he always did. "This is the most peaceful I've ever seen him…"

She moved next to the couch and knelt down as Kashlack and Tinka went into another room to find the others. Flynn slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. He stretched his arms out and let out a loud yawn. "Hey Cece, how did everything go?" His hand rested on the cushion in front of his chest. She began to tear up and put her hand over his. She was so happy to see him so relaxed, there wasn't a thing in the world that meant more to her than seeing that smile on his face. "I hope you and Tinka didn't get into any fights."

She spoke softly, her voice like honey to his ears. "We didn't, Flynn. The session went well, she wants to go for more. The therapist also talked with me a little…We talked about you."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"She said that I should do what I feel is best for you. If I can't take care of you financially, and I definitely am not letting Dad take you…" Flynn smiled at her, still appearing as though he were half-asleep. "I think it may be best if I transfer custody of you to someone that can take better care of you."

"Like who?" He started to sit up and yawned again, then rubbed his eyes. "Not Rocky's family."

"No Flynn…to a good family, one I can trust has the financial and emotional support you need. One where you can have a mother, a father, and I can still see you as often as you like. A family that can shower you with the love and affection you deserve." He smiled as she caressed his face. "I could never allow something bad to happen to you…"

"You remind me a lot of mom, she always cared about us." Her heart swelled with pride. She reached over and hugged Flynn close, her eyes were wet with tears. "Is it the Hessenheffers?" She breathed in and pulled back, holding her hands to his shoulders and studying his hopeful eyes.

"Is that what you would like?"

"I mean…I'd still get to be with you, right? Like, I wouldn't lose you?"

"You would never lose me, Flynn." She brushed his hair with her hand and her smile grew. "Even if you're not living with me, I'd still be a part of your life no matter what."

"Glad, and yeah, the Hessenheffers are great people. If it had to be anyone, I'd love to be with them. Do you think it's better that they adopt me?"

"I will always love you, Flynn. Yet, you know I truly can't financially take care of you." He slowly nodded, his eyes misting over. "At my age, I can't find a job either, so in two weeks, you might have to go with Dad. If protecting you means letting someone who _can_ financially provide for you, and isn't going to neglect you or harm you in some way, then yes…I do think it's best." It was a painful decision to make, but nowhere near as painful as seeing her father carting him away, laughing that terrible laugh she kept picturing.

"Then, if you think it's best, and I still get to see you, I'm okay with it…" Her spirit lifted up with hope and joy, she didn't know how it would turn out or if they would accept, but if it was open for consideration, she was certain she would be making the right choice. At least, she thought it was what her mother would have her do. Flynn would be safe, and that was all that mattered. No matter how much she wanted to keep him with her, no matter how much she thought _she_ could take care of him, she knew this was what was best for him.

"I'll talk to them, then I'll tell Georgia…and once they take custody, you'll be safe no matter what. Dad can't take you away then." She slowly rose to her feet and looked up to see Kashlack and Squitza walking into the room. Behind them, Gunther and Tinka. "Thank you for looking after him. I can see you guys care about him." Flynn twisted around on the couch and smiled at the family. She slowly closed her hands and breathed in. _"Just say it…_" It was now or never. Do what was best for Flynn. "I want to ask you guys if you would like to take him into your custody…"

She saw Gunther's eyebrows rise. She smiled at him and turned to Squitza. The woman appeared both stunned and happy. She moved closer to the couch and put her hands on the top edge, smiling at the two. "We talked it over earlier and were going to ask, actually, if you wanted him to maybe stay with us…custody, though?"

"Yes. You can provide for him, so many things that I _can't_. A loving family, finances, and frankly, an all around better life. If my dad catches wind that I'm losing my job, he'll take Flynn, and I _cannot_ let that happen." She bowed her head, trying to resist the mournful thought of the separation. "I mean, sure he'll live with you, be under your guidance-"

"Maybe you could see him whenever you like though…"

"Yeah, but, would you do that? Would you take care of him? Give him the home he deserves?"

"We would make room for him, I would love to do that." Squitza turned swiftly to Kashlack. He had his arms crossed, his shades hid his eyes, making his expression appear very serious. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. It seemed the two really already made their decision. "We have talked about what would happen…if the subject of custody ever came up…" Cece's heart fluttered with amazement. More and more she loved this family.

The next day, Cece met with Kashlack and Squitza at Georgia's office. She was with the family lawyer, Mr. Diller, who had the papers ready. She was very nervous, as she'd never done something like this before. She just wanted Flynn to be safe and happy, that was all. Georgia tapped some papers onto her desk, straightening them. "I've reviewed your family background and history, Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer, I haven't found anything that makes you any less capable of raising a child than anyone else."

"I hope not," Kashlack joked. "We have two children who we've done our best to raise up."

"Right. So Cece has made it clear she wants to transfer custody of Flynn Jones over to you. Mr. Diller can explain the process of what is going to happen." The man stepped forward, retaining his quick-witted smile. He had a bald head and a very friendly, yet serious, expression.

"All right, so here's the deal. Since the both of you agree to the custody transfer, all you have to do is sign all the paperwork. I will take it before the judge, along with all the records we've found for you, and the judge will make the final decision of whether or not to grant the transfer. In the event that your request for custody is _denied_ and Cece Jones cannot find suitable guardians or a well paying job in ten more days, Flynn will be sent to his father in Florida." She felt the bile shoot up hearing those words, but she pushed it back down to the best of her ability. "I've researched your case and see no reason why custody would be denied."

After some more legal explanation, they were all ready to sign the papers. Cece's pen hung over the signature line for a few seconds before she turned to the parents. "Guys, a few things you need to keep in mind." The parents nodded and listened eagerly. "Flynn still wets the bed sometimes when he's asleep. He's asthmatic and needs an inhaler. Be sure he sees the doctor not once, but at least three times a year. That includes well-child visits, and anything else. There's a lot you need to know."

"I would hope that you'd be there with us the whole way through," Squitza said, smiling at her. She paused and smiled back, she would be more than happy to be there with them through everything. "We talked also about him staying with you over the weekends, right?"

"Right, I'm just anxious, that's all…" She took a deep breath and signed the paper, handing full custody of Flynn over to the Hessenheffers. That was it, as she pulled her pen back up, she felt like a heavy weight had been lifted. She still had to be sure he'd be safe, he'd be happy, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about her father taking him. Hopefully. "It's done…he's yours…"

The tears slowly crept down her cheeks as the lawyer and Georgia took the papers. She looked over as Squitza hugged her shoulders and Kashlack rested a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Georgia reached over and put her hand over hers, giving her a reassuring smile. "Cece dear, I know what a difficult decision it can be, but I think you made the right choice." She smiled through her salty tears and imagined Flynn with the Hessenheffers.

"I know…and at least I get to see him."

Two days later, Cece rested on the center cushion of her couch at home. She had one knee up to her chest. She was staring at the blank television screen in front of her. The house was eerily quiet, since Georgia didn't _have_ to come by as regularly anymore, she still did, but today wasn't one of those days. Flynn was with the Hessenheffers, she'd been visiting him every single day so far, but today was an off day. She didn't want to admit she was lonely, but it was hard to do when you were the only one in an apartment meant for three or more people.

She heard the sound of birds chirping and looked to where Flynn's room was, his alarm clock was going off. It had always been set for every day before school started up, and would go off without fail. It was one of the few items that didn't make the move. Hopefully he was adjusting well.

Pushing herself from the couch, she made her way into Flynn's room and turned off the round alarm clock positioned on the oak end table. She paused and stared at the blank walls and empty, pale mattress. Even the old racecar bed frame he had was gone. The mattress was quite literally the only thing left in the room. It was _too_ empty. Why had she kept the alarm clock here, along with the end table? All it was, was a brown oak table with four long legs and one tiny drawer at the top.

She opened the drawer and reached inside, pulling out a pile of photos. With a heavy sigh, she took a seat on the edge of the bed and smiled sadly at the top photo. It was a picture with her mom holding the two of them in her arms. In the picture, she was popping a gum bubble while Flynn was putting a fake bug in her hair.

She slowly flipped through the photos, letting all the memories flood her mind as they pulled her back into time. Happier times. She wiped an eye and looked towards the naked window behind the end table. It used to have long blue curtains to match the blue walls.

"Cece?" She quickly looked to the door and saw Rocky peering in, a sad look upon her face. She hadn't quite told her that Flynn was with the Hessenheffers. Rocky moved inside and sat beside her, looking around at the room with the same bleak feeling that Cece had. "Where's Flynn at?"

"I gave another family custody so my dad wouldn't get him. Someone that could better provide for him than I can, and a family that will at least let me see him whenever I want…" How would Rocky react to it being the Hessenheffers? It wasn't like she would have a chance to react negatively. Rocky pushed her hands against her knees and bowed her head.

"Well, if it's for the best, then it can't be helped. Who did you choose for him?" Cece set the photos on the end table and leaned back, placing her palms behind her on the mattress.

"Kashlack and Squitza." Rocky appeared confused. She glanced at the pictures, trying to think about the names. Cece watched the recognition spread across her face. Her lips formed an oval and her eyes grew large.

"_Gunther and Tinka_'s parents? _Them_?"

"If you'd seen what I've seen…you'd agree. Flynn has gotten along great with them and they are great parents. They have the money and the capability of caring for him. Just because their actual children happen to be Gunther and Tinka doesn't make a difference. Your parents are aggressive freaks, Deuce's family is shady, with a bit too many people on the wrong side of the law, and then even Gary's a little…"

"Weird?"

"Yes."

"Right…" Rocky smiled at her and reached over, hugging her. The hug comforted her and eased her raging mind. "I'm just surprised, that's all. You did what you felt was best for Flynn, and whether or not it's the Hessenheffers that have custody of him, if he's taken care of…Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Rocky…" She hugged her friend back, then started looking around the room. Rocky did the same. After a minute of silence, Rocky shuddered and rose to her feet.

"It's way too lonely here. Do you want to come by Ty's new place? Or we could go down to that new pizza shop that opened up." _Crusty's_? Deuce was working there now. His uncle owned the place.

"I really don't want to go anywhere…"

"Oh come on." Rocky took her hands. She suddenly found herself yanked from the bed in a screaming yelp. "You can't just sit here and mope, you have to do _something_. Do you talk to Gunther and Tinka at all with Flynn over there?"

"They uh…" Cece tucked her hair behind her ear and let her eyes drift to the ground. There wasn't much she could, or wanted, to say here. "They tend to avoid me, but Tinka seems to be doing better now that she's going to a therapist." Rocky lifted her eyebrows and shrugged. Cece stared at her hand, which was gripping her wrist. She sighed in desperation and let Rocky pull her through the house. Maybe she had a point, it wasn't good to keep herself holed up in an empty house. Besides, she _did_ still get to see Flynn, so it wasn't like he was gone or anything. "So…what's going on with you guys?" Rocky's expression hardened as they left the apartment building.

"Dad's threatening to cut his business trip short if Ty doesn't, and I quote, _stop his nonsense_._" _

"Well your brother's doing the right thing."

"I know, but it's troubling…I really, _really_ don't want him coming back home so soon. Since Mom doesn't believe in divorce, she stays with him, and it causes all the stress in the world, so…it won't be pleasant if he comes back."

"My god…" She chuckled in vain, feeling this thorn she couldn't pull from her side. What the hell was wrong with their fathers? "Rocky. Why did we get the short end of the stick? Your dad, my dad, and hell…you remember that tale that Mr. Hessenheffer told at that holiday feast, about the King over there?"

"Yeah, the guy exiled his daughter and the family, right?"

"Pretty much. I mean Jesus, where have all the good dads gone? Save Mr. H, who is actually one of the rare ones."

"Yeah, I guess they're not all alike. I don't know, but this whole custody thing…it's draining me." She didn't think about the stress Rocky was likely going through, but she could very well relate. Rocky rubbed her forehead and scrunched her face. "Hey Cece? If the Hessenheffers are royalty, and your dad got a ton of money…Flynn's got a sister on the popular _Shake it Up, Chicago!_ Let's assume for theoretical purposes your dad decides to try and take Flynn from them…won't that attract media attention?"

Her heart sank and she could have sworn thunder crashed even in the clear blue sky. Media attention? That would be too much to deal with. She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Well no one knows Gunther's a Prince, right? Therefore they wouldn't know his mother's an exiled queen or that Tinka's a princess."

"Oh, right, just like no one knows who the Queen of Denmark is!" Cece blinked and tilted her head. Queen of Denmark? No, she did not know who that was. Gunther did, at one time, praise Prince William for overshadowing every single prince in the world and obscuring them from fame. He was happy to be hidden away. "Cece, there's a thing called Wikipedia, textbooks, and historians…You can bet the Hessenheffers are out there somewhere in the history of whatever country they have, and in which case, someone's _bound _to stumble on it. If so, you can bet there are news media out there that know them."

"Great…well as long as my dad doesn't try anything funny, we're good." She did _not_ need a custody battle aired all across the country, or even worse, all across the globe! Although _she_ wouldn't be the one going up in court, it would still be a trying experience to see her brother having to deal with being internationally known as the kid that a tycoon tried to fight a royal family for. "We'll just keep hoping nothing happens. I'm pretty sure we've seen the last of custody problems…on my end at least."

Rocky's voice fell flat and her arms folded across her chest. "Yeah, I was about to say…nice to know we have two very powerful, successful dads, who are complete asses, though." Cece bumped her eyebrows up and slowly shook her head. It was despairing. Rocky's dad was a very powerful military doctor, and her dad owned and operated a gas chain that he started up in Florida, called _Sun Fuel_.

"You know what? Let's _not_ focus on them today."

"Right."

* * *

So good news for Flynn at least, what did you think of the chapter? **  
**


	39. Publicity is Hell

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 39 (Publicity is Hell)

Ty's place wasn't all that shabby, just a simple apartment with bare pale green wallpaper that had a grassy trim along the bottom. It matched the grassy carpeting, making the entire apartment feel very outdoorsy. Entering the apartment from the south side of the room, there wasn't a whole lot to see, due to Ty just starting to move in. The living room was small, with a maple colored couch against the east wall, overlooking the television just nine feet away on the west wall. The television was medium sized and sat on a small brown stand with two doors that held a console inside. On either side of the couch were two end tables that resembled tree trunks. The one on the right side had a black cordless phone and a coaster with a Styrofoam cup from Crusty's Pizza. The left side end table had a television remote next to a deep brown lamp with a yellow shade over it. In front of the couch, resting on a faux bear rug, was a long coffee table that was adorned with tree bark.

"Wow Rocky, I didn't know your brother was so into nature…" Cece liked the overall feel of the front room, though she did think it was sad that this was all there was in the living room. Of course, Ty probably hadn't finished unpacking. "Just tell me the bathroom doesn't look like a waterfall." Rocky whistled innocently and motioned to the door directly to the right of the television.

"That's the bathroom, have a look."

"Do I dare?" She smirked and made her way towards it. Once inside, she froze with astonishment. The floor tiles looked like small ice squares, which matched the watery blue wallpaper. Of course, the design on the wallpaper consisted of the top appearing as water flowing inwards into the center, which it flowed towards the bottom and poured out. "Of course…I _had_ to ask." Rocky laughed from behind as Cece slowly eyed the surrounding.

The bathroom itself was small, with a metallic blue toilet. It was nestled in between an icy blue bathtub that had a removable showerhead, and the sea blue counter with a blue marble top and silver sink. She lifted her eyebrows and glanced up at the cabinet above the sink, the mirror fell in between the cabinet and counter, appearing as if a perfect sheet of ice. "Okay! I've seen enough of the bathroom."

"You don't like it?"

"Oh no, I love it; but if I stay in here any longer, I am going to need to go to the restroom!" Rocky laughed again and led her through the house to the bedroom that she claimed for herself, assuming Ty won custody. Ty was evidently meeting with Georgia today, so Rocky had the house to herself.

The bedroom had a similar wallpaper as the rest of the house, but this one had trees and rocks all along it. Even the window had a beautiful view of a grassy field. The bed had matching olive green blankets with a comforter that had a bunch of rocks and pebbles decorating it. The headboard and footboard were made of dark oak, and sanded to perfection. The end table beside the bed was the same as the ones next to the couch, and on it rested a small purple lava lamp, next to an actual lamp, and Rocky's purple alarm clock.

Rocky threw herself onto her bed and laughed happily. Cece was glad to see her in such good spirits, and she really did like the way the bedroom looked. "I've pretty much already moved myself in. Georgia says I'm old enough that the judge might make the decision based off where _I _say that I want to be."

"I suppose we don't have to guess where that is, huh?"

"Nope." Rocky rolled onto her chest and reached under her bed. "By the way, look what I found when I was at the store the other day. You're going to love this!" She raised an eyebrow and moved to the bed next to Rocky, she was definitely curious. "I thought about it again when we were talking earlier about the whole royal thing."

"Okay?" To her surprise, Rocky pulled out a magazine entitled _Royal World._ It was a magazine that chronicled many royal families across the globe, much like the famous _People's_ magazine, this was the _People's_ magazine for royalty. She knew of it because she heard Gunther mention how he _hated_ the magazine. "You found that where, exactly?"

"Wal-mart. Anyway, when I saw it I thought of the Hessenheffers, so I started looking through it. Something I think is hilarious, I saw this one article…" She started thumbing through the magazine, until she reached an article called _Twenty Sexiest Royal Heirs_. Cece opened her mouth, but no words came out. Should she dare to say anything about this? "Okay, guess who is the eighth sexiest Prince…"

"Oh god…please tell me it isn't-"

"Crown Prince Gunther Hessenheffer of Sviederbach!" Curiosity struck and she quickly swiped the magazine from Rocky's hands. Her brow creased as she eyed an image of Gunther. He was dressed in one of the dance costumes at the studio, which meant whoever took the photo took it there, or took it off television. There was no way he would be the Crown Prince, though. He was _exiled_. "Read it, Cece. The reason he's in eighth position is apparently because of the exile." She hummed and drifted her eyes towards the description.

_Prince Gunther Hessenheffer is a prince in exile, photo courtesy of Klaus Hessenheffer. When King Brustrum forbid his only daughter's marriage, Princess Squitza disobeyed him in what was one of the country's biggest royal scandals of its time. Gunther and his twin sister, who was born officially ten minutes after, were just five when the King banished his daughter and her husband's family from the country. Currently, it is not known where Prince Gunther resides, but it is known that both he and his mother, Princess Squitza refuse to return to their homeland after their years in exile are over. Editors here at 'Royal World' find an exiled prince incredibly sexy. With King Brustrum nearing his final years without a true heir to the throne, some wonder if the Prince will ever return to his homeland and reclaim the throne._

"That will probably not happen anytime soon," Cece muttered. She wasn't sure what to make of the paragraph, there were a multitude of things she was feeling right now. Gunther was _not _going to be happy to see he was in a magazine.

"Apparently this isn't the only issue he's appeared in. His cousin, this guy Klaus, keeps sending them information after information." Cece closed her eyes and sighed. Klaus needed to stop now. Gunther was going to be _pissed_. She began rolling up the magazine as Rocky bounced off the bed and headed for the closet.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Sure, it's yours, but why?" Rocky looked back as she opened her closet doors.

"Just interested in reading up on the other royalties around the world. There are a lot of Kings, Queens, Princes, and so on that just aren't well known. Prince William really does well to overshadow them all."

"Yeah well, what can anyone do anyway. I think Gunther should hightail it back to his own country, Prince or not." Cece rolled her eyes and glanced down at the issue, she could only imagine how Gunther would react.

Back at her house, she let Gunther inside. "What's so urgent?" He glanced at her, concerned. She picked up the magazine from her end table and showed it off to him, immediately his face twisted with disgust. "Please tell me you don't actually keep up with that magazine…"

"I don't. Rocky found it and was curious, so she showed it to me. There's something in here that you should read, though."

"What?" She opened the glossy book and turned to the article, holding it up closer for him to see. He glanced at the magazine and calmly swiped it away. His expression grew dull and emotionless as he eyed the picture and article. "You…have got…to be kidding me." He started rolling up the magazine and narrowed his eyes. "Next time I see Klaus, I'm swatting him like the gnat he is." She could tell he was _trying_ to remain calm, but at the same time, she could practically feel the steam billowing out his ears.

"I think you've been in more than one issue, Rocky seemed to imply there were others. I looked it up online and mostly you've been the subject of the magazine's focus, there are a couple articles about Tinka, and maybe one article regarding your mom. Mostly, I think that one covered the story of the royal scandal, or whatever they want to call it."

"Damn it." He tossed the magazine on the couch and grabbed his cell phone. His face was red with anger and his fingers fidgeted on the numbers. Cece started to say something, but he caught her. "And don't tell me to relax, I am _not_ in a calm state of mind!" Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed, did he seriously just snap at her? She exhaled and dropped onto the couch, truly irritated with him. She didn't feel like she deserved the tone.

"You don't have to snap at me."

"Well, I-" She folded her arms across her chest as he lifted his eyes from the phone and took a momentary pause. He breathed in slowly and looked over to her with a slightly guilty expression. "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever, just get done with whatever it is you're doing."

"Well I was going to give Klaus a piece of my mind, but you're right, I should probably wait until I'm a little calmer…" He pushed his cell back into his pocket and sat on the couch beside her. "I didn't mean to snap at you." She lifted her shoulders and slowly looked over, it was hard to be mad at him when she knew he had a valid reason for being upset.

"Just don't take it out on me, okay? I have enough stress going on, I don't need the extra stress and would currently _not_ like to get into an argument."

"I know. Forgive me?" He pouted his lower lip and put on his best 'sad puppy' face that he often did whenever he was apologizing for something. It was so cute that it pulled her in almost every time. This time was no exception. She laughed once and leaned over, pecking him on the lips. His mouth turned to an immediate grin and his eyes filled with delight. "Feels good to be forgiven." She hummed and smirked at him, moving her eyes along his body.

"Oh you're not out of deep waters yet. How acrobatic are you again?" He started to pale. She'd done this before, where she made him do strange moves that only gymnastics should perform. One of which was the most painful split, which he'd never quite perfected.

"You wouldn't…"

"You know I would. Let's see it, chop-chop." She clapped her hand and grinned as Gunther stood up, exasperated. He began performing a series of acrobatic moves, such as high kicks, ballerina spins, and finally ending in a very painful split that his body instinctively stopped just a foot above the ground. He was gripping the coffee table in a mixture of fear for falling further, and embarrassment for having to perform the moves. She tapped her chin and hummed, satisfied now at his punishment for snapping at her. "All right, good job." She moved over to him and put her hand beneath his chin, then slowly moved forward and tenderly kissed his lips. When she pulled away, she started walking to the kitchen, listening as he let out a dazed sigh. His sigh was soon followed by a scream, then a thud. "Are you okay?" She whirled around and saw him lying flat on his back, groaning as he gripped his thighs.

"That was just evil…" She hurried to him and knelt down, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry baby, it had to be done." She put her hand to his chest and lay beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and swept his arm around her back and placed his hand to her arm. She sighed contently and snuggled closer. She knew he would be calm with her there, so besides wanting to lay with him and be comfortable, it was mostly a plan for him to calm down. "Gunther would you actually go back there? I mean…if you had to?"

"Nah…they'd find someone who could probably do a better job than I could. Besides, why should I ever go back, they're the ones that threw us out in the first place. Going back there would be like…I don't know…"

"Forgiving them?" She moved her head upright and gazed at him with a small smile. She didn't really _want_ him to go back, but if it was absolutely necessary, she would likely support him. "What's the harm in that?"

"For one, I would need a Queen, and I'm not prepared to get married to some random stranger, much less a noble in that country. Second, I would have to move back, no coming back to America, and I'm really not that interested in doing that."

"It's never good to hold a grudge, Gunther. I mean sure, I've done it, but it just isn't good." He shrugged and closed his eyes. She breathed out and returned her head to resting position. "If you're calm enough, you should probably call your cousin up and ask him to stop sending stuff in about your family. Maybe see why he was doing it in the first place." Klaus was still just a kid, it was possible he didn't know any better. Of course, she knew how important it was to Gunther to stay _out _of the limelight, so Klaus did need to understand that.

"Yeah…I guess." He pulled his cell back and stared up at the ceiling as he dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. Cece smiled at him and gazed at her hand while tracing a small circle on his chest. She heard the phone ringing and glanced up, it was on speakerphone. Klaus answered with his father, Ken. "Klaus it's Gunther, you and I need to talk, buddy." His voice was relaxed, so all was well.

"Is there something that is wrong?

"Yes, a friend brought over a particular magazine today. _'Royal World'_, I believe." Klaus gasped and began stuttering as if he'd just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Klaus, why have you been sending information about me into a magazine? I don't want people knowing that I'm royalty."

"But Gunther, wouldn't more people like you if they _knew_?"

"I really don't care, I have all I need with me right now. My sister, my parents, and well…" Cece met Gunther's gaze as he mouthed her name, she blushed and glanced off towards the kitchen. "I do _not _need people knowing that I'm royalty, since that would create loads of problems for me."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't need the publicity. I don't need the media…" Cece moved her gaze back to her hand and curled it up. She didn't think he would need the girls that would follow him about, either. Now what would happen if old Savannah were to find out Gunther was a Prince? "Another thing, I don't need anyone from our country coming to find me! So _please_, Klaus, do not send anything more in. Please, and thank you."

Klaus took a hesitant breath and waited as his father said something in the background. "Okay fine. I won't send them anything more. I still think it's wrong for you to hide."

"Not hiding. Living my life. At least, I'm trying to…I'm not going to let anyone ruin this for me." Cece watched Gunther's chest slowly rise and fall, fascinated by the subtle breaths. "So do I have your word that you won't do anything more, Klaus?"

"You have my word, bye."

"Bye." Gunther hung up and peered down at Cece, smiling slightly. "Well I think I handled that well, don't you?"

"Sure, you handled it well enough." Now they just had to make sure no one at the school knew about his royalty. If they were lucky, no one did, but nobody really ever brought it up either. So they were definitely in good shape.

* * *

Ah Gunther, Gunther, what was it your father said a while back? Running from the issues? Well what did you guys think of the chapter?**  
**


	40. Enjoying Company

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 40 (Enjoying Company)

Cece lay awake in the middle of the night, her window was open and her room was ominous, the absent howl of the wind was almost too much. She wasn't used to this. She was used to having Flynn or Georgia around in the next room, why weren't they here? She rolled onto her side, gazing absently at her alarm clock, it wasn't even nine yet, but she had been feeling lonely enough to just sleep.

The dark normally terrified her when she was on her own, but only because she didn't have anyone around that could tell her there wasn't anyone lurking. How was she to know nobody was lurking, though? Travis was still out there, maybe. Frankie might not have done or said anything yet, but he was surely still an issue.

With a groan, she threw her covers off and moved into the living room, flipping on the light switch. She smoothed her hands down her red night gown and walked towards the refrigerator. "Can't sleep…" She opened the door and grabbed a bright red apple. It was always hard to enjoy apples, as they always wound up leaving the skin stuck between her teeth, but still they had a nice taste. She preferred the Golden Delicious apples to the red and green, but didn't have any at the moment.

She took a bite from the apple and leaned forward on the counter, gazing at her cell phone on the end table. Rocky was busy with something tonight, so there was no sense in calling her up, but maybe Gunther had a moment. If she could manage to pull him away from the house at all. It one of the good benefits of letting the Hessenheffers have custody of Flynn, she got to spend time with the family whether or not her presence was welcome. She took another bite of her apple and walked over to her couch, sitting beside the phone and grabbing it up. She would ask him to bring Flynn, but she knew now was his bedtime. She flipped open her phone and started texting her boyfriend.

_"Gunther. I'm bored, a bit lonely, is it possible for you to come over for a bit?" _After hitting send, she wondered why she didn't just call him and ask that way. After all, she was missing the sound of his voice right about now, only because of the way she was feeling tonight. Her eyes drifted to the television remote, a thought came to mind. "Wonder what's on television…"

When she turned on the television, she found herself caught by the brilliance of _Law and Order_. She was much more of a _CSI_ fan, but both shows were great. She hadn't given much thought to a future career, but she often felt like something in the legal field would be nice. Perhaps a police officer, to continue on her mother's steps.

She'd been so attentive to the show, that she'd not noticed the time passing. By the end of the show, someone was knocking on the door. "Cece, I'm here," Gunther's voice beckoned. Her face lit up and she quickly bounded over to the door, opening it with a delighted grin. Gunther held his arms out and wagged his eyebrows.

"Finally!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. As he hugged her waist, her legs bent upwards. After a second, he set her down and she led him inside. "I was just watching _Law and Order_."

"Cool. They win the case?"

"Yep, but don't they always?" Perhaps not _always_, but most times. She looked over at Gunther once more and blushed, realizing she was still in her nightgown while he was dressed in something that looked like he threw on. He had a burgundy v-neck shirt with brown jeans. "Well I'm embarrassed now. You've got something on and I'm still in my…" She peered down at her gown and quickly grabbed the edge, the laced bottom only covered a portion of her legs, much like a miniskirt. "Sorry Gunther, I need to change. I didn't realize I was still in my gown."

"That's all right, I'll hang out here." She thanked him and quickly rushed to her room. It didn't take long for her to throw something together. She grabbed a white t-shirt and some baggy brown pants from her drawer, basic house clothes. She liked to dress nicer for Gunther and for her friends, but he didn't seem to mind what she wore. When she walked out, Gunther eyed her with a subtle smile. "Well, you actually look good in that outfit."

"Oh really? You're not just saying that?"

"Nah, when you've worn the clothes that I've worn, you learn to appreciate the simple outfits."

"Believe me, I know. I _have_ worn those clothes before." Her response was a mixture of nonchalance and slight aggravation at the memory, she _still_ didn't appreciate that dress. Gunther chuckled as she sat beside him. "For the record I am not wearing something like that again."

"All right, you have my word. I won't make you wear that glittery stuff."

"Good." She lifted her feet up onto the couch and cuddled up beside him while the television played its commercials. "Flynn's not wearing those outfits, is he? Not that it matters."

"No, he's got his own clothes. Hey, Tinka's starting to tone it down a bit, still wants me to wear the stuff she makes, so I may as well…" Cece shook her head and glanced over at him, thinning her lips momentarily.

"Well, you know what I say. I just want you to be happy. If what you're wearing now makes you happy, wear what you want to wear. It's your life."

"It isn't so easy…"

"You never know, you might surprise yourself." She turned her eyes to the television as Gunther put his arm around her shoulders. "I think _CSI_ is up next. The Vegas one. I don't like the others all that much." He nodded and tilted his head towards the right.

"It went down after Grissom left."

"I know, but it's still…decent." She looked at him and took note of his hair, which was getting a bit lengthy. "So what's up with the hair?" Gunther perked up a bit and grinned.

"I'm growing it out. I want to get it nice and long, the natural waves will be like Nicolas Cage." She thought on it and was amused, when she pictured him with long hair, she pictured his father's hair. To her, his hair reminded her of noodles.

"Are you sure? I think it might end up growing out to be like ramen noodles, much like your dad's hair." He blinked a couple times and cleared his throat, quickly defending his hair.

"My hair's thicker than that, plus it has natural waves. Not stringy at all."

"Oh?" She laughed and moved her hand to his hair, rubbing it. It did feel soft, thick, and with very few curls at all. This made sense, at least. Whenever a curly haired parent mixed with a straight haired parent, their children tended to come out with wavy hair. "I suppose. Maybe you'll look good with wavy locks, we'll have to see." She smirked teasingly and boxed him in with her hands, much like holding a camera to him. He raised an eyebrow as she lifted up her eyebrows. "I didn't know you were going for the kingly look so soon, Gunther. When you start growing a beard, you'll look like a true and blue king. That's right, I can see it now."

"Enough with the royalty thing, Cece." He rolled his eyes and looked away. Cece pouted her lower lip.

"Aw, did I offend?"

"Maybe a little." His shoulders rose with a huff. He turned back to her and smiled upon seeing her face. "You're adorable, you know that?" She sighed contently and moved her head to his shoulder.

"I try. Sometimes." She flashed a smirk and closed her eyes. "And you're my handsome prince." Much to her pleasure, he groaned and dropped his head back onto the couch. She loved getting under his skin. The more he hated the royalty issue, the more she teased him. She knew when to stop though, there was a point where he would get so annoyed with her that he'd just clam up and stop paying her any attention. She learned to quit when he started to tell her to cut it out.

"You do realize that I will never be a king, right? I have no desire to be one. I have no desire to deal with my grandfather, no desire to deal with Sviederbach or anything else that has to do with that." He lifted his legs and rested his heels on the coffee table. "America is the place for me. Besides, in order to be King, it would be required to find a Queen."

"Oh?" She hummed to herself and leaned back, closing her eyes. She pictured herself in a long red dress and a shiny tiara atop her hair. With Gunther standing beside her, his arm around her waist, they peered down from a castle balcony and waved at the kingdom. "Being a Queen sounds like it would be fun. Hard work, sure, but a great honor." Gunther raised an eyebrow and lifted his shoulders.

"Yes, but I would never force you to leave your home. There's so much life here. Rocky, Ty…" She pressed her lips together and turned her eyes slowly towards her feet. Sure, if she _seriously_ thought about it, it would be sad to leave all the people she knew and loved. However, there were some ties that kept her with the Hessenheffers no matter what.

"Your parents have custody of my little brother, there is no one else that could take him besides my dad. Assuming you _ever_ moved to Sviederbach, I would likely go along for the ride anyway."

"I suppose so. You know, mom wasn't too fond of grandpa being asked about her and about dad."

"I know. It had to be done though." Fortunately Georgia didn't tell the man where the Hessenheffers were located, she only needed some background information on the couple. "At least he said good things."

"Probably an attempt to try and win us back over. Mom's not buying." It was true, Squitza probably wasn't suitable to be a heir to the throne any longer. After all, that magazine singled out Gunther as the next heir. People all over were trying to find him to convince him to return to his country. "I was thinking about something you said once before, about your dad. With everything going on with the Blue family and whatnot, thinking that your dad might try to fight for custody…if he does, it would bring a lot of media attention."

"Yeah. I mean Dad owns his own gas company. Your family is royalty whether you want to admit it or not. Media attention is a given."

"And I'm okay with it. The focus would likely be on my parents, but it'd still be a lot of stress." She lifted her eyes and chuckled to herself. She would rather Flynn not be subjected to all that stress, but there was no way to avoid it. "Let's just be glad the chances of it happening are slim."

"I can't imagine a worse nightmare." It was true, it would be like the two of their worst fears colliding into one big shebang. Her father, and his royalty issues. "Here's a good thought. Let's _not_ think about that, as unlikely as it is."

"A very good idea." She smiled at him and carefully put her head back to his shoulder. It was comfortable, more so than when she put her head on his shoulder when he wore those outrageous outfits. More often than not the shoulders had fabric that scratched against her head and made her immensely uncomfortable.

"Thanks for coming over, Gunther. I don't feel so alone now."

"Anything for my q-beautiful girlfriend." He caught himself in the middle of his sentence. She smirked slightly, he had been about to say 'queen'. She cuddled closer to him and put her hand to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too, my King." She gazed up at him, smiling at his bright red cheeks. She reached up and chastely kissed his lips. After lowering back to his shoulder, she moved her hand to his, allowing their fingers to interlock with one another. "Gunther, you remember that family that came from Denver a few months back?"

"The ones that took the place of those singers? Yeah, what about them?"

"I still talk to them from time to time. Teddy, mostly…" Last she heard from them, they were heading to Hawaii, though PJ and Charlie were staying behind due to some doctor's appointment they forgot about. "They're good people."

"Hmm, I didn't really get a chance to talk to them back then. The mom seemed a bit odd, though, don't you think?"

"Yeah." They returned their attention to the television, ceasing the idle chitchat for a few moments. After a while, Gunther cleared his throat and turned to Cece.

"You really think my dad's hair looks like ramen noodles?"

"I had ramen for lunch today, sue me." He laughed and hugged her closer. She could have compared his father's hair to spaghetti, but either way, his hair reminded her of food for some reason. The more she thought about it, the hungrier she became. "Gunther, you want a sandwich or something? I'm hungry, I can fix a couple sandwiches if you want one."

"Sure why not, though let me help, I like to make my sandwiches a specific way." She nodded and hopped off the couch, rushing towards the kitchen. He followed close behind. She wasn't sure how long he could stick around, but she was definitely grateful for his being there.

* * *

So just a little relaxing moment for the couple, well earned too. **  
**


	41. Night of the Exes

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 41 (Night of the Exes)

It was fireworks day at the park, July 4th, and just about everybody in the city was there. Cece and Gunther managed to slip away a few times so they could actually talk to one another without sounding cruel. It worked out, since Tinka was slowly becoming less and less concerned with Gunther constantly being at her side, but separation was still difficult, and she did still want him to wear outfits designed and made by her. Of course, Cece teased him quite often over his outfits, but in the end, none of the joking was serious.

Ty was waiting for school to pick back up before he started anything with the custody, since it was necessary for him to finish unpacking, cleaning the house, and making sure he had been at his job for ninety days. Rocky was getting anxious, and for good reason, their dad was still threatening to come home early, and her mother was freaking out worse than ever.

Cece was walking the park on her own this time around, since Gunther was joining his family for their picnic, and it would look suspicious if she were seen with them. She was already full on hotdogs anyway, if she ate anything else, she'd probably get sick to her stomach. Besides, the park was peaceful, and she didn't have to be with the Hessenheffers all the time. She was still seeing Flynn often enough, and that was what was important.

She still didn't have a second job, but that was okay, Gary was still giving her enough money for herself. She had to budget carefully, sure, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

As she walked, she heard a vaguely familiar voice calling her out. She couldn't place a face to the voice, so she decided to just be nice and act like she recognized them. When she turned around, she did recognize the person, it was Gunther's ex, Danielle. She looked a tad different out of school uniform, but her hair was still in the same style as before. The girl was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with long faded jeans. Of course, her presence immediately threw Cece on edge, as this was one person that pissed her off not because she dated Gunther, but because she would only date him if he changed himself, if he changed Tinka.

"Oh Danielle, I didn't see you there…" Her words were laced with sarcasm and a distaste she hoped the girl wouldn't pick up on. "You're wearing so much dark clothing that it hides you in the night." Danielle raised an eyebrow and as Cece turned up a satisfied smirk. "So what did you need?"

"I just wanted your opinion on something. Word around town is _someone_ is dating Gunther Hessenheffer, but nobody knows who it is or if there's any truth to it." She froze and stared carefully at the woman, ready to pounce if she had to. "I was just wondering…you've seen those embarrassing outfits he wears, right? What girl would really date a man like that?"

"You speak as if the clothes he wears defines him." She tried to ignore the protuberance growing inside. If this girl didn't know who was dating Gunther, then _she_ didn't need to tear her limb from limb. As much as she wanted to. "Do you know anything about him besides the clothes? Would you be able to guess what he's into, what he doesn't like, who he is?"

"Probably. I'm pretty sure he's into the most obscene things." Cece narrowed her eyes and scoffed. She began circling Danielle and slowly curled her lips into a much broader smirk.

"Well, by all means, guess away. I'd love to see what you think he's into." Danielle raised an eyebrow and lifted her shoulders. Cece had the greatest thought to quiz this girl. She wasn't very bright, that much was clear. "Let's see how _smart_ that cheerleader brain of yours is."

"Why are you bothering?"

"Bored. Gunther and Tinka may be enemies, but you know…enemies tend to know more about each other than what meets the eye." It was no myth, in reality and most movies, enemies knew almost as much, if not more, about the protagonist than the person's own best friend! "Favorite singer." Danielle rolled her eyes and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Probably David Bowie, Justin Bieber, and Lady Gaga." Danielle laughed uproariously, causing Cece's anger streak to grow. Gunther actually did somewhat like David Bowie, but not as a favorite. "Bet his favorite band is the Spice Girls."

"Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, and current country singer Blake Shelton. His favorite bands consist of Skillet and Nickelback." Danielle looked like a fish caught out of water, staring at her with obscurity. "Favorite American food."

"Uh…salads?"

"Steak, and…" She put her hand to her stomach and groaned beneath her breath. Gunther's pig out food was actually the hot dog. "Hotdogs…color?"

"Silver and gold."

"Red." She breathed out slowly and leaned against a tree straight across from Danielle. She eyed the girl with triumph and pride, this one was certainly _not_ gaining any brownie points with her. "Favorite animal?"

"Cats and butterflies?" What was with this girl? She shook her head and lifted her eyes skywards, she certainly needed to stop trying to guess the glittery and flashy stuff. _Tinka_ liked all those things.

"Actually cats are his sister's favorite animal." Danielle's jaw fell open, she was beginning to look like a mule now. "Gunther has three he prefers." She lifted three fingers and counted each one off with great succession. So easy, she could answer these questions without any effort whatsoever. "The majestic horse, the domesticated dog, and sharks." She clicked her tongue and lowered her hand. "Now stop guessing his sister, and start guessing _him_."

"I don't get it, he wears all those flashy outfits and stuff, you'd think he was-"

"And you don't know _a damned thing_ about him!" She pushed from the tree and glared into the girl's eyes. She could play with her like a cat plays with a mouse, but she was bored of her. "If you knew him, maybe you'd be more appreciative, but you're just another dumbass cheerleader who thinks she knows the world and that she has the power to judge everyone freely." She grabbed Danielle's collar and pulled her closer, her rage surrounded them like a burning fire, and Danielle's eyes grew full of fear. "Would you like people to judge _you_? Would you like people forcing you to change who you are without them bothering to give you a_ chance_? No one should have to change who they are to please someone else, and if they did, then neither that person or the person making them change, are genuine."

"Whoa, what are you getting so intense for? You don't even like him!" As much as she wanted to shut this girl up, she knew yelling at her wasn't going to make matters any better. It didn't matter that she didn't like cheerleaders, or that she didn't like Danielle for how she treated Gunther in the past, this was just her anger flaring up. The fire inside her made her want to destroy this girl, though she knew better.

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not, that's not really _your_ business. What matters is that you would have the gall to judge a person based off of their looks. Do you know what that is? Vanity might come close to the definition…I pity whoever you date, I really do. Maybe it's better that you don't know Gunther that well, saves him the trouble of having to deal with shallow girls like you."

"Wha-" Cece released her, letting Danielle stumble backwards. Feeling as though she just outwitted the cheerleader, she smacked her hands together and started walking off. Danielle watched, flabbergasted, as Cece vanished into the distance.

Walking further, Cece was feeling very uncomfortable, and glancing over her shoulder every five minutes. She felt like someone was following her, watching her, and this was something she hadn't felt since Travis got carted away by Georgia so long ago. Had he returned to stalking her? She picked up her pace, trying to find some actual people. Whether or not she was being followed, her sense of danger was flaring up dramatically.

Dare she ask if someone _was_ following her? What if it was someone dangerous, and here she was alone? She pulled her phone out and quickly texted Rocky. "Hey Rock, where are you?" She lifted her head up and continued walking, trying to ignore the feeling of another presence. Her mind drifted to that old country song _All My Exes Live in Texas_, she chuckled as the lyrics got stuck in her head. Even though she wasn't in Texas, it was dear to her heart, as it was about the singer running away from that state because of all their exes, and every ex she and Gunther had, both dangerous or not, were here in Chicago.

Her cell buzzed, so she checked it with haste. Rocky had finally responded to her text. "At the park's lake, where are you?" Good, the lake wasn't far from her. She heard leaves rustling and a twig snapping from behind. Fear sparked inside and she quickly texted Rocky.

"Near one of the trails east of the lake. I think someone's following me." She turned her head back over her shoulder and swallowed hard as the sweat ran down her neck. Someone was indeed hiding among the trees. The person emerged and her heart started racing, it was Travis! "Travis, I have a restraining order on you."

"I am well aware of that. I don't _care._" He whipped out a knife. She stepped backwards, her eyes widening. "If I can't have you, _nobody_ will. I saw you talking to Danielle, and I thought, I wonder what I know about her. Would she be impressed with how much I knew?"

"Now Travis, don't do anything you're going to regret…" Travis tapped his chin with the flat end of his knife, gazing up at the sky with almost a dreamlike expression.

"Your favorite colors are red and blue, you love dogs, you prefer chicken and salmon…Your favorite singers, old time is Frank Sinatra. Modern, every genre: Christina Aguilera for pop, Keith Urban for country, for Rock, you like Pat Benatar and Joan Jett." She was getting a bit freaked by this guy, he knew way too much about her as it were.

"Yeah, I never told you any of that stuff. I know that much."

"No, I found it all out on my own. Aren't you glad I do my research?"

"I think you need to get away from me…"

"No _Prince_ around, is there?" He smirked and took another step forward, chuckling in his sinister way. She breathed in and closed her eyes, she needed a way to bring him down, but there wasn't anything nearby. Maybe if she could find a rock large enough to knock him out, she could get out of the way. "Face it, we're all alone out here and there's nothing for you to use in your defense."

"I am _not_ helpless."

"Save it."

Rocky's voice echoed in the air, sending both chills and relief down her body. She quickly looked over to see Rocky behind Travis. "Maybe there's no 'prince' around, though I'm not sure of the relevance there, but there is a best friend that wishes to kick your ass." Rocky slammed her fist into Travis's back, roaring angrily as the shocked teen froze and fell towards the ground. He let out a scream and flipped onto his back just as Rocky pounced and pinned him down. "By the way, I brought two guards with me, they should be showing up right about…" Cece felt a rush of air and shook reflexively as two police officers tumbled past her and grabbed for Travis's arms. "Now." Rocky moved off him and the officers picked him up, one of the officers was Deuce's brother, and Deuce himself was not far behind.

"Oh come on!" Travis struggled and growled in contempt as the police started leading him away. Cece felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped from her skin. She spun around and sighed at Deuce and Dina.

"Deuce, Dina, _don't_ do that!" She wasn't snapping at them, but she was not pleased with being scared out of her mind.

"Sorry about that," Deuce commented. "Are you all right?"

"We were all over at the lake," Dina remarked in a rushed voice. "Rocky said you thought you were in trouble, so we all came running…" Cece took a deep breath and looked over, watching as the officers vanished in the distance with Travis cursing loudly.

"I'm fine, thanks guys. Travis must have gone insane or something…"

On the other side of the park, the Hessenheffers ate their picnic sandwiches, which they got from _Subway_. Gunther had an Italian BMT, his favorite. Tinka was eating the Meatball Sub, to which he had to tease her every time she took a bite and got marinara sauce all over her face. Kashlack was eating the Black Forest Ham, and Squitza had a sub with strictly veggies. Flynn was eating the same kind of sandwich as Gunther. "I don't know why you didn't go walking with your sister, Flynn," Gunther said while taking a bite.

"I was hungry…" Flynn stared down at his sandwich and Gunther raised a curious eyebrow. He knew the boy missed Cece, plus Flynn opted to keep his last name. "That, and, she said she'd join us after a while."

"Oh." He lifted his eyes up and saw Travis in the distance, being led away by two police officers. The strange sight sent some panic into him and he quickly rose to his feet, worried that Travis might have done something to Cece. The others looked up at him and he quickly waved his hand through the air, not wanting to cause any commotion. "I'll be right back guys, I need to check something out."

He hurried off towards Travis and the officers, hoping one of them would tell him where Cece was and if she was all right. He caught them just as they pushed Travis into the back of the patrol car. Officer Andy Martinez peered at him over the rim of his shades. "Is everything all right?"

"That's my friend's ex. Is Cece okay?"

"Cece? Yeah, she's with her friends right now. They should be over at the lake."

"Okay, thanks." He turned heel and charged towards the lake, rushing through the trees for a shortcut. Somewhere along the way, he nearly bumped into someone, knocking them over. Instead of stopping, he kept running.

Eventually, he heard someone running after him, so he stopped to glance around and see who was following him. When he did, Frankie stepped into view. His eyes were narrow and his fists were clenched, he had German chocolate cake smashed all over his chest. Amid the cake was a pendant attached to a gold chain around his neck, now covered with mess. "Hessenheffer…"

"Frankie. Not now, I have to check on someone."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Frankie spoke gruffly, growling as he stepped closer. "That mystical_ girlfriend_ of yours that you have somewhere?" He watched Frankie closely, studying his movements and trying to figure out what his next step was going to be. Frankie tapped his chin and scoffed. "Funny. You mention her, but you haven't even brought her to meet the team yet. Most guys do that pretty quickly. I've not even seen her yet."

He figured if Frankie ever knew Cece was his girlfriend, there would be many problems. Namely, Frankie here would probably try to kill him. "Yeah well, it's not that it's any of your business."

"Whatever. This is the second time you've pissed me off. You know how much it took to get the ingredients for this cake over here?" He pointed to the cake and Gunther stared dumbfounded at the mess. Gunther frowned and stared at him with shock, was the cake _seriously_ what was bothering him?

"Isn't it just German Chocolate?"

"No, the ingredients are from another country, asshole."

"I'll take your word on it…" He found himself being shoved against the tree behind him, Frankie's hand grasped his throat. He struggled in the grasp and met Frankie's rage filled eyes.

"I decided to let the insults at the tryout fly, but now, I'm not too sure that was the right choice."

"Wow, and I thought you only attacked girls." Frankie raised an eyebrow and glanced off to the right. "You're a very angry person."

"Shut up. I do _not_ attack girls. Whatever happened with the _one_ ex in this damn country should not make or break me!" He was shocked, why did it sound like Frankie was from another country? Then again, there were many, many things that were a mystery about him. One of which, where were his parents? Almost everyone knew Frankie lived alone. Why was he in the same grade that he was in when he seemed older and smarter? Frankie looked like he was almost eighteen, for crying out loud, and he was one grade level above everyone else!

"Still think you're too angry of a person."

"I have every right to be, and for the record, the world actually _does _owe me something. You can try and try to gain power, status, everything you know you deserve, and it'll never happen." Now what the hell was Frankie going on about? He felt a rash of anger inside of him, still there was that thought that he wouldn't ever get so close to one of Cece's exes. He wasn't so worried about what Frankie would do to him, he could deal with the guy.

"What? Pissed that you're not getting yet another girl?"

"My concerns aren't strictly based on girls, Hessenheffer." Frankie tossed him to the side. He scrambled on the ground and looked up to see Frankie rearing a fist. "But I_ am_ going to take _you_ out one way or another."

Frankie wanted a beef with him? He wanted to take him out? What did _he_ ever do to the guy, besides pissing him off at tryouts. "What? What is your problem?"

"I have my reasons." As Frankie punched downwards, Gunther quickly rolled out of the way. He pushed himself up and spun himself around. Frankie growled and snapped his gaze over to him. "Hold still so I can beat the shit out of you."

"Seriously? What's this about? The insults? The cake? What?" He took a step back as Frankie sharpened his glare.

"That is for me to know…" One more punch, Gunther ducked and looked up as Frankie slammed his fist into a tree. "Damn it!"

"Wouldn't you believe, all that dancing has made me very nimble…" One of the things that Tinka had suggested they do together was try out for _Shake it Up, Chicago!_ Doing so had truly helped him out. He kicked his right heel out and struck Frankie's ankle, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Frankie did a pushup and glanced back over his shoulder. Blood was dripping from his nose. Gunther eyed something he'd not seen before, a very familiar symbol on Frankie's jacket that surprised him into silence. On the back of the leather jacket, right underneath the collar and in the center between the shoulders, was the Bransford Family Crest. He meshed his brow together and took a slow step back. The one that bore that crest was Adolf Bransford, the highest ranked noble in Sviederbach. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh…you wouldn't happen to be related to Adolf Bransford…would you?" Frankie scoffed and pushed himself back up, dusting off his jacket.

He caught a flash of rage and hatred in Frankie's eyes, he felt like he was about to be gutted with a sharp knife, or at least burned by the fire. "That's my uncle, what is it to you?"

"Nothing…just…I really need to get moving." He turned and ran off, ignoring Frankie calling after him. The Bransford Nobles, Adolf was the last remaining one, or so he thought. Adolf's brother and family had disappeared several years ago.

After some time, he managed to make it to the lake, where Cece was hanging with Rocky, Dina, and Deuce. He felt a great sense of relief that she was okay, unfortunately he couldn't show that concern in front of the other three. "Hey!" They looked at him, and Cece's face lit up. He met her eyes and smiled softly, walking towards the group. "You know, the police just carted someone away, did anyone catch it?"

"Yeah that was Travis," Rocky replied while crossing her arms. Her face feel flat, she was not amused. "Cece's ex, of course." Cece moved over to him and looked back at the others, as if beckoning them over.

"Gunther, you wouldn't believe it. I ran into _Danielle _a little while ago." His eyebrows rose and he slowly glanced over his shoulder, surprised at the events going on tonight. "How is Flynn?"

"He's good. I think he wants you to join him for the picnic."

"Oh, well I should do that." The others motioned for her to go to her brother, so she quickly left. Gunther left as well after saying goodbye to the others. Once he caught up with her, she reached over and held his hand.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. She slowly nodded and moved her head onto his shoulder.

"I was terrified. He pulled a knife on me…again…but I'm okay now. What about you, you're sweating like crazy."

"Yeah, I hurried to find you when I saw Travis going by. Also…ran into Frankie." She groaned loudly. Gunther put his hand to the small of her back and kissed her temple. "I think he won't be a problem tonight, but I did see something interesting."

"What?"

"He has a family crest and is related to our highest noble in Sviederbach, Adolf Bransford…that's his uncle. The man's very sickly, if I recall." Cece's eyebrows rose and she chuckled her response.

"So Frankie's a noble?"

"Not that it matters, but yes."

"Lovely…let's just hope there are no more exes to deal with. Sucks how they always come out at night, huh?" The two of them laughed and continued on to the picnic area. The rest of the night looked like it would go well, as long as they didn't run into Frankie.

* * *

So, Cece had a run-in with Danielle and Travis, Gunther had a run in with Frankie, _and_ pissed him off again. Hmm, so we learned a little something about our mysterious ex. Also Travis finally got carted away, and Danielle got shown up. What did you think of it all?


	42. Birthday Meetings

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 42 (Birthday Meetings)

August 15th, they were having yet another birthday party at the _Shake it Up_ dance studio. It was decided to do it this way, since Gunther couldn't exactly go to her place and wish her a happy birthday in a genuine way without raising eyebrows from a select few, especially since he also had to celebrate his cousins' birthday. Bob and Grinkle were excited to be turning fifteen as well. Cece was both elated for this party, but scared out of her mind. What would the two say to her? She knew, from what Gunther said, that Bob, or Will, didn't actually _care_ anymore. Grinkle, on the other hand, was still a tad miffed for some reason.

Currently, Tinka was pushing her towards the two, laughing in almost an evil tone. She looked back to Tinka and stammered, she had hoped to wait a little while before all this. Besides, even her cousin René flew all the way from Paris to see her! How appropriate, at least, she was meeting an important cousin of Gunther's, and Gunther was meeting _her_ cousin. The very same cousin that gave her tremendous props for being able to talk to Tinka in the right ways.

Bob didn't look too bad off at all, except for the fact that he looked like an older version of Flynn's best friend. He blonde hair spiked in the front and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing thin wireframe glasses, and a shirt much like what Gunther was wearing today. Being the four twins, the family decided to do something different. They all wore a shirt with a dragon on the chest whose color represented a certain element. Gunther's was red, for fire. Tinka's dragon was white, for the air. Grinkle had a blue dragon for water, while Bob's dragon was green with brown spots, grounded like the earth.

Grinkle eyed Cece with a cordial smile. Her hair was a sandy blonde bun, with bangs falling in front of her freckled face. She was tall, like her brother, which was an impressive sight. Rocky at least didn't have to complain about her height! "Here she is, Grinkle! Cece Jones!" Tinka grinned deviously and Cece quickly pointed an index finger in the air.

"Tinka, I want you to know, I am _not happy_ right now!"

"That's the point, Cece." Cece let out a desperate sigh and waved at the two cousins. Bob snickered, shaking his head slowly as Grinkle folded her arms over. "Cece, these are our cousins. Grinkle, Bob, this is Cece."

"It's good to meet you," Bob said with a smirk. "I've heard so much about you." This was not surprising, as Gunther did tell him just about everything. There, she didn't _have_ to be nervous. The whole advice thing was behind them now, right? "Happy birthday."

"I can say the same to you two." He laughed. She put her hands behind her back and breathed in slowly. "Look, I know you guys were upset over the advice thing I gave you a few months ago…I want to apologize for all that…I really am sorry. I was being stupid and messing around, not taking the advice as seriously as I could have."

"It's okay, really. Back then, the whole reason I couldn't get dates is because people took one look at my sister's flashy outfits, along with my cousin, and they just assumed things from there. I'm not one to wear that stuff." She nodded and rubbed her neck. Gunther and Bob really were alike in their dislike for those outfits.

Grinkle cleared her throat. "I was a little out of line myself," she remarked. Cece raised her eyebrows and slowly looked to Tinka. "Tinka and I have always overreacted a bit, but I think she still goes a little too far…" Tinka bowed her head and turned her eyes to the side. The words didn't appear to do a great amount of damage anymore, but she was getting help, as Dr. Novick had prescribed _Cymbalta_ for Tinka's depression. Grinkle returned to Cece's gaze and smiled subtly. "Bob did get upset and say he may as well go back to the old country, so I sent that message in the heat of the moment, not even thinking whether he actually _meant_ it. Had I known what drama that would have caused-" Cece lifted her hand up and shook her head, she really wasn't feeling like carrying on this conversation any longer.

"It's okay, it really is. I'm not upset at all."

"Of course you're not." They smirked at her and she released a nervous chuckle. She heard Gunther calling out for Tinka, so once the girl left for him, the two twins sighed, relieved. "Okay, so now we can mention…I believe you're dating Gunther now?"

"Yeah, you were waiting for Tinka to leave?"

"We've talked to Gunther about it," Bob replied. "He told us that you were keeping it on the down low, and that Tinka didn't know yet. You two seem very happy."

"Oh we are. I mean, he's a really good guy, and he really cares. You know, one of the few good guys left in this world." Grinkle nodded, agreeing with the statement. Cece actually didn't think Grinkle had bipolar like Tinka, which she first thought about when thinking to how angry she'd gotten over the advice. Right now, she was definitely talking as though there was no big issue. "I've seen my share of disappointments. So he takes great care of that, I think. We've had our arguments here and there, but nothing terrible."

"I have to ask," Grinkle rubbed her chin and studied her for a second. Cece was a bit uncomfortable with her staring, but she didn't feel like making anything of it. "Are you French? Gunther said you had a cousin who was French."

"Yes." She was half-French, on her mother's side. "My mom was full French, as was her sister. René is full French, since Aunt Abby married someone she met in Paris…where she's stayed for the last twenty years." Abby's husband never wanted to come to America, really. Although Abby and René had both visited from time to time, they would never permanently move. "Actually René should be around here somewhere! I'm going to go find him, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." She didn't want to be rude and just run off without saying something. She turned and started moving through the many members of _Shake it Up_, and the party guests. She had to find a tall, seventeen year old guy with sandy brown hair. Certainly it couldn't be tough, right? Then again, there were plenty of guys matching the description.

She heard Rocky squeal nearby and looked over to her best friend, who was now charging towards her. "Cece! Guess what, I just saw this really hot guy walking around…"

"Oh? You see hot guys? Does this happen often, Rocky? Do you need some kind of hospitalization?" Rocky flattened her gaze and slowly looked towards Cece.

"Hah. Hah." Cece snickered and cleared her throat. Once Rocky pointed towards the person she'd seen, Cece's eyebrows lifted. Rocky was pointing directly at René, who looked lost. "There he is."

"That's my cousin!" She jumped up and waved in the air while Rocky's cheeks flushed red "René! Over here! René!" She simply could not contain her excitement, she'd not seen him in such a long time. Sure, it was only a year since she last saw him, but it felt like an eternity. Gunther walked up behind the two of them, his eyebrows up.

"What's going on?" Rocky shot him a look, huffed and looked back to René. Cece ignored the exchange, but did want to be careful not to let any unnecessary drama unfold. She kept calling her cousin's name, as he'd started looking around, hearing her. Once he spotted her, he smiled and started walking over. "That's René?"

"Yep!" René was indeed tall, about six foot three. He had a dark brown shirt, brown leather jacket, a chain-link necklace, and black pants. His hair was spiked up, much like Flynn liked to style his own hair. She rushed forward and hugged him, letting her enthusiasm overcome her. "René! I can't believe you actually came!" He laughed and hugged her back.

"And miss the chance to see my little cousin? Not for the world. Mom's out parking the car, she's a bit afraid to come in, large crowds terrify her. This is a shared party, right?"

"Yeah." She took him by the hand and started moving towards the others. "Come, I want to introduce you to Rocky and Gunther!" Gunther heard so much about René that she knew he was a bit nervous about meeting him. "This is Rocky, my best friend." Rock stammered slightly and held out her hand. René smiled at her and shook her hand, then spoke in his thick French accent.

"Good to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you, glad my cousin's got a good friend like you."

"Tha-a-nks…" Cece smirked and closed her eyes, she could name a few reasons why Rocky probably shouldn't be drooling at the moment. Besides the fact that Rocky didn't appear to know how to deal with someone that might be bipolar, no matter how much control René had over it, _he_ had a girlfriend. "Um, sorry about that, I just…nevermind. Um, I've heard many good things about you too." Cece leaned over and whispered to her.

"He has a girlfriend. Madeline. Her mother owns a cosmetics shop in Paris." Rocky held onto her toothy grin, still shaking René's hand. She spoke through her teeth.

"Buzzkill…"

"I know, right? Don't you just _love_ me?" Rocky cleared her throat and released René's hand. She turned away, embarrassed, and started walking off. Cece lifted her eyes to the ceiling for a second, then motioned to Gunther. "My boyfriend you've heard so much about." Gunther clicked his tongue and tilted his head to the right.

"I do hope he'd head _good_ things." René laughed and shook his hand. A smirk formed at his lips.

"I've heard _many_ things, let's just leave it at that. You're making my cousin happy, that's important." Gunther smiled back and quickly nodded. "She's got a good heart, though sometimes fragile." Cece gasped and playfully smacked her cousin's arm, she didn't like being described as 'fragile'. René laughed it off and pat her shoulder. "She deserves to be happy. Now, I know your family adopted Flynn, so where's he at?" As if on cue, they heard Flynn calling out to René. Flynn came rushing up and threw his arms around him.

"You're here! I thought Cece was only kidding when she said you were thinking of flying over." René rubbed Flynn's hair and grinned brightly.

"No joke, although I am wondering when mom's going to get in here." He glanced to the door and frowned. Thinking of seeing her aunt, Cece immediately sprang into action.

"I'll go talk to her! You should meet Gunther's sister, Tinka." She pointed over to Tinka, who was now chatting with Grinkle and Bob. René rubbed his chin and glanced over at Cece.

"Why?"

"You might be able to click with her or something. She's doing well, seeking counseling and taking_ Cymbalta_ to help curb her depressions and anxiety. Maybe talking to someone else who has gone through a lot of what she has will also give her some hope that things will get better."

"Maybe, I suppose I can introduce myself to her." He looked to Gunther. "Would you help me out there? I know Cece told me you need a little education on those who are Bipolar." Gunther chuckled nervously and lifted his shoulders up. "Right. Let's have a chat with your sister then."

Cece watched the two walk off, she was glad to direct her cousin to Tinka. He was experienced enough that surely he'd be able to give her some helpful advice. She scurried outside and saw her aunt leaning against the car.

Aunt Abby had a bit of a fluffy hairstyle, amber with light brown highlights, and it framed her shoulders. She was wearing a classy red dress with matching red heels. She had pink arm warmers and a pearl necklace. Cece thought she looked way too much like a movie star, but it didn't matter. Abby's jade green eyes dazzled over to her niece, and her plump lips curled up into a smile. Cece was more than elated seeing her, she moved over and hugged her close. "Aunt Abby, why don't you come inside?"

"Too many people. Cece dear, how is your birthday going?"

"Fun, but you know what would make it even better? If _you_ came in. René's already met my boyfriend and my best friend."

"Ah yes, isn't your boyfriend from Sviederbach?"

"You know that country?"

"Yeah, it's like right outside France's border. René and I have traveled there from time to time, it's quaint." That was news to her, a total surprise. She never thought about the geographic location of the country, but it was awesome that they were so close to her family. "You would love the buildings, it looks like Ireland, green grassy hills with blue sunny skies, and stone castles built so long ago…The palace they have is _huge_, it looks like something out of a movie! Have you ever seen that one movie…what was it now…" Abby tapped her chin and groaned frustratingly. "It had Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews…"

"_Princess Diaries_, Abby?"

Abby pounded her hand into her left hand and let out a triumphant shout. "Yes! That's the one! The castle there looks so much like the palace in Sviederbach. You would be _amazed_." She truly was, imagining the palace was beginning to put her into a daze. "That country is truly beautiful. I'd hate to see what would happen in the hands of an angry king."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I understand, if King Brustrum doesn't choose a heir that agrees, he has to turn over the throne to the highest noble. The highest ranking noble is a bit old and crabby, so I think he'd be an angry person. He sure seems like a crabby asshole."

"Well who knows…maybe the king there will find a good heir." Or maybe the kingdom, the entirety of Sviederbach, would go to hell because the only possible heirs to the throne don't want to return to that land. If anything ran through that family, it was definitely their pride. "Anyway, come inside Aunt Abby, it's not so bad, I promise. Don't you want to see the birthday dance?" Abby smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine…but only because you insist."

"Yes!"

After some time, Gunther stood at the snack table with René and Abby. Cece, Rocky, and Tinka were all up dancing on the stage. He opted out of this dance since he wasn't feeling too well, he had a bloated feeling and worried that if he tried to dance, he might throw up. "Have you guys ever seen her dance?" He asked while sipping on some punch. "She's amazing."

"We've seen her dance a couple times," René replied. "We don't get _Shake it Up _in France. So really the best thing to do is webcam." Gunther nodded and looked onto the stage as the music played. His heart fluttered when he saw Cece begin to move.

Her hands slid up and her fingers danced in front of her eyes, in sync with the other dancers. Their arms flew out and immediately they began the intricate dance. She was more than beautiful, she was like a fiery haired goddess. He could not take his eyes off her for a moment. Just like every time she danced, each move she made just pulled him in more and more, taunting him like a warm flame.

He sipped his drink once more and sighed. The birthday party was truly spectacular, he had to admit, it was a good idea to join the two parties together. He enjoyed meeting René and Abby, they were nice people, plus they seemed to accept him. Everything seemed to be going so well, of course the growing pit in his stomach told him that this next year might have quite a bit of drama to it. One step at a time, though.

* * *

So we finally meet Cece's infamous cousin XD. We've also learned a little bit on the status of Sviederbach. Well what do you think of the chapter?


	43. Cousin's Concerns

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 43 (A Cousin's Concerns)

A few hours into the party, René tapped Gunther on the shoulder and requested him to go outside with him. Gunther did so without any question, since he did want to at least get to know the guy. In his opinion, René was cool, and nothing like the stereotypes that people often told. Most of the French were nice, anyway, from the ones he'd met. Abby was even friendlier, for someone who was so shy as she was.

Once he made his way outside, he found René waiting for him. His hands were pocketed and his back was turned towards Gunther, his gaze was up into the stars. "You wanted to chat, René?" The man turned his gaze over his shoulder and smiled, motioning him over.

"Yeah, let's walk." He nodded and started walking with him down the street. Gunther admired the upright posture that René had, walking tall with shoulders up and chest outwards. It was almost regal. "So, you're treating Cece well, from what I'm hearing." Gunther beamed with pride and quickly nodded his head. René glanced back and smiled at him. "This is good, I'm glad she's happy with you. She deserves to be happy, after everything she's gone through."

"Yeah. I mean there are those moments where we argue, but for the most part, I do my best to treat her the way she should be." René had a gleam in his eyes, proud to hear those words from him. "Most recently we had a bit of an argument over something so silly…and that was the color of icing the 'happy birthday' on my cousin's cake should be. She thought a mixture of gold and silver, with those tiny red crystal things you sprinkle on…mostly because my family is kind of into that stuff. I thought it would be best to just do red." René laughed and pat Gunther's shoulder, smirking teasingly.

"Just remember, the woman is always right."

"Yes, my dad's told me…in the end, Mom decided on blue." Squitza's decision definitely put an end to the debate. The two of them had gotten used to arguments from time to time, both of them could be very stubborn, but they weren't afraid of arguments tearing them apart. They really just made them closer.

"Blue's a good color anyway, goes hand in hand with the red lettering on Cece's cake." This was true, and besides, the color of the letters wasn't the most important or crucial part of the cake. "So tell me, what's your stance on the kingdom? I know you're part of that royal family." He instantly became disheartened, stunned that René knew about that. How did he know, though? "Mom and I were visiting Sviederbach, and we heard that they were looking for you and your family."

"I see. My stance? I wouldn't go back there under any circumstances." He didn't care if it was a pride thing, or anger, but he just didn't see himself going back. "My grandfather threw us out, so there's no reason for us to return." As much as he denied his royal heritage, he couldn't deny that he felt some pride in his home country. He didn't want to go back if it meant taking the throne, but he wouldn't mind going back to his own country, so long as they wouldn't try to beg him to take the throne. Sadly, they would likely do just that. "Don't get me wrong, I care about my country. It's home, obviously, but the royalty thing? Not for me."

"Understandable, you don't want that stress. I can see that. The country is doing decently, unfortunately it seems the Bransford nobility has already began dipping their hand into the pot." Gunther stopped walking at that and opened his mouth in question. René turned around slightly and gazed back with a slight dull expression. "King Brustrum is not a very healthy man right now. So it's as though Bransford is already ruling. Your country was founded on peace, right?"

"Yes." René hummed and turned back around, continuing his walk. Gunther cleared his throat and followed after him. He was a bit concerned that the Bransford family had anything to do with the throne. After all, they loved war. They were vicious, turning everything into violence. War was one of those things where, if it wasn't necessary, then it didn't need to happen. Not everything had to end in violence, there was almost always a possibly peaceful end to a situation. That was what neutrality was, to not choose either violent side and to negotiate a peaceful end. The Bransford clan would surely not do such a thing. "Well at least King Brustrum is still in place."

"Yeah, at least…" Gunther cleared his throat and hurried up next to René. He wanted to know how the country was doing, but he wasn't going to let it influence him. As long as it was still a nation of peace, then that's what was important. King Brustrum would never sign off on laws that would cause riots or other issues within the country. "I mean, I don't know how much King Brustrum can handle, but the country itself is in decent shape. Seems like the law enforcement there is getting tighter." He frowned at the statement and sighed, where was the good news in this?

"I may not like my grandfather, but I know he'll keep the country in good shape."

"He can't run it forever, Gunther. What will you do if there is no appropriate heir found?" He had confidence in the old man, which was more than he was willing to admit. Besides, due to the law they had regarding their rulers' right to rule, the spouse had to be a royal, noble, or servant. Even if it meant there was a _fraction_ of these, it had to be there. To his knowledge, Cece was none of these.

"If I ever had to return to the throne for whatever reason, which I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do it, then I would be forced to find a Queen." René nodded, fully understanding that rule. "She would have to be royalty, nobility, or even a servant. Currently, I'm with Cece…and there's no way in hell I'm leaving her for anything." Besides that, would she even accept that lifestyle? "She's also young, would she even want to be a Queen of some nation." René laughed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Gunther, you've been dating her for five months now, I'm sure you know as well as I do that she probably fantasizes about that." He thought about it and agreed, she did seem like the type to want to be a Queen. Of course, he wouldn't want to force her to leave everything for that lifestyle. He'd have to ask her first, and it was indeed a big step. Even if it meant the only family she cared about would be in the European countries, he would still ask her. He glanced over to René and grew concerned at the serious expression on his face. "As for the rule regarding your Queen, there is something that she doesn't know yet…"

"What's that?"

"She'd have to talk to our grandfather, Pierre, and great grandfather Lance, they'd need to provide the paperwork to prove it…but our family is descended from France's final monarch. He had a few children, the man signed all the birth certificates, and our family kept everything. Cece and I _do_ have some royal blood in us. If you ever honestly had to go back, if you ever had to ask Cece to rule with you, and the country had a problem with that…then you may want to bring up that royal bloodline. The family didn't want her knowing because it would just be too much extra stress and there really isn't a reason she needs to know right now. Hell, I just recently found it out, our grandpa kept it because there was no point in bringing it up."

Gunther's jaw dropped and he quickly glanced over his shoulder. He knew she always acted a bit elegant, in a way, but he never thought she had any royal blood in her. René was right, there was probably no reason to bring it up, but it was still nice to know. "She ought to know, it's good conversation. Doesn't seem like something that needs to be kept from her." René smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"You're right, and if you want to tell her, you should. One should never keep something from someone they love. You've definitely impressed me with how much you care about her. The way she talks about you, she thinks highly of you. So again I say, I'm glad she's found someone who is making her happy."

"I'm doing the best I can. I just feel like this whole secret relationship thing is wearing her out…" He bowed his head guiltily and kicked a rock from the sidewalk. "I mean, the issue with my sister and then there's her best friend…" René clicked his tongue and slowly shook his head.

"You need to learn to talk to your sister. That one's on you. Rocky is the valid one, there is a very real possibility of her flipping out on you two because of hers and Cece's past. Tinka has bipolar disorder, her worst fear is clearly having a woman steal you from her. Your worst fear is seeing her break down and cry, or accuse you of not caring about her…that's why you hide the relationship from her. You need a backbone, because I can guarantee if you tell her in the right way, she won't be upset." Gunther frowned, he didn't want to admit it, but René was right. The whole reason they kept the relationship a secret from Tinka was on _him_, not her. "You need to be strong, reassure her that while you understand she's afraid of losing you, that she won't lose you and Cece is not stealing you away from her. Reassure her that you are her brother, will always love her, and want her to be happy, but it's also important that you have someone to share a life with. One day the both of you will find that person you love and will get married to them, but no matter what, the bond between two siblings is forever. Understand?"

"I suppose so. I just hate seeing her upset."

"It can't be helped, that's why you have to learn how to talk to her in a way that will keep her calm. In a way, keeping the secret from her is almost affirming her fear." He was stricken with fear, he never really thought about it like that. René was right, but how the hell could he tell her? "Cece's already doing her job, getting close to Tinka and befriending her, gaining her trust. Surely Tinka will know that she's not going to steal you away from her, but you're still going to have to reassure her of that. Don't let her find out on her own, that would devastate her more."

"Yeah…we'll have to tell her soon, I can see that. I'm getting tired of wearing those clothes and doing every single thing with her."

"Plus you have a girlfriend who loves you and you need to spend time with. There's a lot of times, because you keep it hidden, that you can't be with Cece. So it's hurting her too, whether she says anything of it or not." Gunther's eyes grew large and René turned a sharp gaze upon him. "I know that your telling Tinka might cause her to tell Rocky, but it's a risk you would have to take. If she sees that you two trust her with something like this, then it creates positive reinforcement that she needs. It enforces her state of well being, and that is very important."

"I agree." He would try to learn how to talk to Tinka, maybe he would get it right eventually, but he had to learn. If not, things could truly go badly.

The two walked on for a while longer, chatting about various things, until deciding to return to the party where everyone was waiting on them. Cece met them outside and hugged them both around the neck. "I was wondering when you guys would get back!" She exclaimed happily. Gunther smiled back dreamily and lightly kissed her lips.

"So you missed us?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I hope you and René got along well."

"We did, had a pretty good conversation too."

"Great! You'll have to tell me about that later, but first you should see the outfit your sister made for you with a little help from all the birthday people. A little thank you for your help in making the birthday party." He raised an eyebrow as her smile turned into a mischievous smirk. He knew the look well, should he be prepared to run and hide? The chance seemed pretty good. "It has _sparklers_ on it!" He began to pale as René pat his back, laughing fully. Thinking on Cece's words 'all the birthday people', it meant she also had a part in the creation of this outfit. "There's glitter, there's stripes, there's flash…Come see!"

"Dear god, I think I'd rather not…"

"Now this I have to see," René joked. "Let's go." René and Cece moved behind him and began pushing him inside, despite his protests. Surely this was punishment for _something_, it had to be!

* * *

So, what did you think of their conversation?


	44. Rockin' the Blues!

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 44 (Rockin' the Blues)

The day finally arrived, just days into the start of the new school year, Rocky's dad had come home. Cece could tell it was making her miserable, she wasn't enjoying her classes nearly as much because of it. She was slumped over in her desk and rolling her eyes at the typical first week stupidity of the students who mocked and laughed at the teacher. She was seated to Cece's right. "And here, I thought being sophomores would enable some ounce of maturity. I guess I was wrong." Rocky's eyes narrowed as she glared at a couple of the students in the class. Cece glanced back and lifted her shoulders.

"They're just getting over summer, Rocky. Cut them some slack." Rocky rolled her eyes and groaned, dropping her arm onto the desk. Cece gave her the benefit of the doubt, as she clearly heard yelling from the Blue family last night. Curtis Blue apparently brought home a woman with him that was staying at the motel. Again, Marcie not believing in divorce, never bothered to divorce him and took the abuse. From what she understood, Curtis only did this because Marcie refused to sleep with him anymore. However, it drove her insane to the point that she was vicious towards her own children. "I know you're exhausted, but try not to think about the family stuff if you can." Rocky shot her a look and she flinched, she didn't feel like incurring Rocky's wrath at the moment, but she wanted to at least try and get her thoughts elsewhere.

"It's kind of impossible now. Ty's already begun his fight for custody and Dad's trying to come up with some stupid plan to stop Ty. I don't know why he thinks Ty's going to lose in the first place, but since he's _here_, maybe he has some doubts." The bell rang and Rocky quickly stood up. Cece rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack from the ground, rushing out the door with her friend. She was more than eager to get out of there. The two made it towards their lockers and Cece thought up the perfect ruse to get Rocky's mind off her family.

"That _math_ class was boring, wasn't it?" It was English, but knowing Rocky's tenacity, she knew the girl would try to correct her. Rocky looked at her with an arched eyebrow and put her hands to her hips. She shook her head in disbelief and cleared her throat.

"It was _English, _and you know it." Cece lifted her shoulders and opened up her locker, smiling as she pushed her English book inside. She propped it up against the side of the locker where Gunther's picture rested. While Rocky wasn't looking, she quickly kissed her fingertips and moved them to the image. "Anyway, I'm just tired of all the crap going on right now. Ty's got a stable job, he's got a great place, and all I have to do is tell the judge-"

"Rocky!" Cece froze as Curtis's voice boomed in her ears. She and Rocky both spun around as Rocky's father came waltzing around the corner, carrying a lunch bag in his hands. This was bad, what was he doing at the school? Even though she disliked the man, she wanted to at least act cordial to him.

"Hey Mr. Blue!" Curtis smiled at her and hugged her with one arm. Rocky stared at the man in desperation and quickly ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"Hey Cece, no detentions?"

"Not yet." It had been a long time since she had detention really, at least not since her relationship with Frankie. That whole thing wiped her out completely, to the point that she made that necessary turnaround in her life. She pushed herself from Mr. Blue and walked to the side as Rocky rose to meet her father.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You forgot your lunch," Curtis said while holding up the lunch bag. Rocky shook her head and lifted her own sack up. The man laughed and spread out his arms. "All right you caught me, I just wanted a hug." Cece stifled the urge to vomit as Rocky hugged her father. She couldn't _stand_ how fake this man was, just as fake as her own dad. Though her father lived in a fairytale universe where he pretended that she actually gave a damn. She tapped her chin and smirked to herself. That wasn't _her_ father, oh no, that was Rocky's father. _Her_ dad was actually somewhat intelligent. He _knew_ she hated his guts, which was one reason he never messed with her or Flynn. Curtis here, now this was a man who honestly believed he'd get whatever he wanted and more. In Cece's mind, she didn't know which father was worse, by moral standards both were filth. One lived a lifestyle of drunkenness and negligence, while the other cheated on his wife because she wouldn't sleep with him or leave him, rubbed it in her face every time, and thought he could demand things of his children and have them react appropriately out of fear. No, she had no _clue_ who was worse.

"Aw," she feigned her enjoyment of the moment and smiled at the two. Curtis wrapped his arm around Rocky's shoulder and grinned at her.

"Hey, I was gone for too long, you know how many hugs I missed out on?" She bounced her eyebrows and glanced away as he turned back to his daughter. "So, after school, you get to join me to the science museum! They have a new digestive exibit!" Rocky started to grimace while Cece tried to picture what this would be like. "Entrance to the intestines." Disgusted, she started to turn away. It was so like Curtis, still trying to force the medical career on both his children. She never really knew Rocky to be all that excited about the field of medicine.

There was a brief moment of discussion where she tried to mention Shake it Up, not remembering that Rocky still hadn't told the overbearing father about her dancing. Eventually Ty walked by and Curtis ran after him, in which Ty glared at his sister for pointing him out. It was amusing to see the man flag him down, but so, so sad at the same time.

After school, and the rehearsal dance, Cece rested in the new pizza restaurant with Gunther and Tinka. They were watching Deuce and Flynn talking to the manager about the new advice dummy he bought. It wasn't all that interesting to her, but the twins seemed to take interest in it. "Let's move onto another subject, shall we?" Tinka suggested upon seeing Cece's nonchalance. "I heard Rocky's dad's in town."

"Yep. He is." Cece sipped her soda and narrowed her eyes. She did _not_ want to be at her apartment right then, which was why she requested the two of them to join her at the pizza place. There might be a fight and she didn't want to have to hear it permeate through the walls. Even Ty had to be at the apartment, due to the father's demanding. "I believe Mr. Blue is trying to talk Ty out of the whole custody thing, but in a few days Rocky's going before the judge at her request and will give her preference on the living arrangement." Neither Rocky nor Ty had told the family that Rocky was of the appropriate age where she could tell the court where she wanted to be. It might surely be a shock to the Blue family.

"I almost feel bad for Rocky. She's going through a lot of stress."

"Yep." Cece turned her eyes to Gunther, who was shaking his head. She knew his thoughts on the matter, and even Deuce's uncle 'suggested' a hit be placed upon Curtis Blue's head. She turned her eyes over to Deuce and Flynn, who were banging on the display case for _The Great Wazoo_. Much to her amusement, the wizard's head fell right off. She lifted her lips from the straw and called out to Deuce. "And _that's_ why you don't hit the dummy." Deuce began shuddering while Flynn laughed. Gunther raised his eyebrows and ran his hand through his hair.

"Someone tell me how I did _not_ see that coming. It's such an old thing." Cece nodded and looked to Flynn with a subtle smile, she was happy that he didn't have to stay in the apartment while Rocky's parents were constantly fighting.

"You know what, I should thank your parents again for taking custody of Flynn. At least he gets to sleep peacefully at night. I would hate to think he'd be up all night listening to that family going on and on." Yet, the cops hadn't been called on them? What? Were the neighbors all sleeping with earplugs or something? That man's voice sounded like it could shake the foundation of the building! She even dreamt she was in the middle of an earthquake during one night!

"We'll let them know." Gunther smiled subtly and Tinka quickly nodded her head. Cece was thankful for their company, she was actually beginning to relax. This was very important to her, especially with so much stress in her life. Someone needed to throw life a bone, and fast.

Saturday's show came up the next day, and Cece waited patiently for Rocky to arrive. Once again it had been a sleepless night. She was just applying makeup to some small areas to make herself appear fuller and awake. Her hair, she had to smooth down and fluff up the ends a bit, but altogether she didn't think she looked good at all. Things were getting to the point that _she_ wanted to call the cops on that family. She leaned back against the makeup desk and griped the edges with her hands, sighing in desperation. "What will we do about that guy?"

"You look beautiful." Her eyes flicked over to the handsome blonde haired prince walking in her direction. He really thought she looked beautiful? This was the image of a failed attempt at sleep. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Right now he _wasn't _on the top of her list of people she wanted to see, they'd had a major fight recently and she was still trying to cool off. What was he doing here anyway? He wasn't dancing today. "I've been talking a bit with Gary lately..."

"Please. I could barely sleep last night. I don't think I got any more than one or two hours of sleep. I _look _like I just got hit by a garbage truck." He shrugged and stopped inches from her. She felt the rush of heat from his body as he pulled his hand behind his back, revealing a bouquet of roses. Her cheeks grew red and she slowly shook her head. What the hell was this? "You brought me flowers?" She took the roses and smiled as she brought them to her nose, they smelled sweet and fresh.

"Yes. Also you're still beautiful." Her lips curled upwards and her eyes followed his hand up to the side of her face. A feeling of bliss struck her, and in that moment, she _did_ feel like the most beautiful girl there. "Sorry you couldn't get any sleep last night. Maybe you should rent a hotel for a few days?" She raised an eyebrow and chuckled at him. She didn't have the money for a hotel, was he kidding? She appreciated his suggestion, though.

"I would, but I have no money." Gunther leaned back and ran his finger along his chin.

"Well, you _could_ stay with us until the whole situation with the Blues are over. Dad would probably have me on the couch and give you the bed, but it works." She closed her eyes and breathed out very slowly. God, she loved this man. She'd have to think about the offer though, it might bother Tinka a bit.

"What about Tinka?" She set the roses on the countertop and exhaled slowly, trying not to think about the argument they had. It was more over his _not_ being able to tell her he wanted more independence, but she didn't want to discuss it now. There was way too much stress going on.

He waved his hand in the air. "She could use another girl in the house besides Mom." She laughed and spun back around to the mirror, grabbing some more makeup. Gunther put his hands on her shoulders as she applied some powder to her cheeks. "Love, I think you have enough makeup. You look fine without all of that stuff."

"I'd rather not go out there looking like a zombie. Now please, leave me to my masterpiece." He laughed and reached over, kissing her cheek.

"All right. I love you, good luck on the dance floor today." She thanked him and watched his departing figure in the mirror. He wasn't dancing today, she'd almost forgotten about that. Tinka was also not there today, she wasn't feeling well and stayed home to sleep. Ah sleep, how envious she was of those who got that luxury in the past few days.

It was a few minutes before Rocky showed up, wearing a choir uniform over her dress. Cece raised an eyebrow and watched her remove the gown. "I'm guessing you didn't tell your dad about _Shake it Up_."

"Please." Rocky rolled her eyes and moved her fingers to the crevice in her forehead. "Would _you_ tell him with all this stress? I don't need the extra stress…So I told him I had an emergency choir practice." Annoyed, Cece turned back to the mirror. As she grabbed the lipstick canister and began applying her lipstick, she noticed Rocky glance over at Gunther for a few seconds. She turned back and Rocky groaned. "Twin number one is here, where's twin number two at?" Cece lifted her shoulders and set down the lipstick.

"I don't know. Show's starting, let's go." Rocky bounded towards the stage and Cece walked, still trying to shake off her exhaustion. Although, she was elated and put in a better mood thanks to her boyfriend telling her how beautiful she was, even though she was certain she looked horrible.

On the dance floor, she was practically stumbling most of the time, struggling to maintain her balance. Even Gary was taking notice, so the cameraman was focusing mainly on Rocky. She wasn't certain how long they'd been going for, but at some point of time, she noticed Curtis walking in. Her eyes grew large, and heart racing. The adrenaline crashed through her veins and she was preparing herself to run, because Lord knows a storm just came crashing into the studio.

Rocky gasped as the man started walking onto the stage, arms crossed and eyes narrow. He grabbed her wrist and pointed a finger. "Rochelle you are coming home right now, no daughter of mine is _dancing_ on a TV show!" Cece smacked her forehead and groaned as the cameras started flashing, they were back on air. "Come on."

"Dad, we're on air," Rocky motioned to the camera and Curtis slowly glared at it. He smirked subtly and Cece watched, intrigued with what he was about to do.

"All right…" He pointed a finger at the camera and bounced his eyebrows. "Ty, if you care about your sister, you'll stop this custody nonsense or she will _not_ be permitted to dance on the show again!"

"What?" Cece cupped a hand over her mouth and started snickering as Curtis pulled Rocky away. Rocky glared at her and screamed out. "Cece! What the hell!" Her eyes shot open and she cleared her throat, she should have known better to laugh, but Curtis was just plain dumb.

"I'll explain later, Rocky! I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you!"

"You better!" Cece bit her fingernail and stared over at the camera, chuckling to herself. Curtis had _just_ made a fatal mistake. Not _only_ did Ty watch _Shake it Up_, but so did the lawyers and the judge working the custody case. What he just did is what many people would consider, in something as serious as a custody fight, to be an egregious act. He _just_ screwed himself over, even if Rocky was going to tell the judge she wanted to be with Ty.

* * *

Ah the custody arc begins, let me know what you thought of the events in the chapter!


	45. Light in the Dark

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 45 (Light in the Dark)

Sitting on the end of the couch at Ty's home, Cece listened to Rocky and Ty trying to discuss what happened earlier. Curtis had dragged Rocky to Crusty's, in which he absolutely forbade her from being on the show, demanding she be a doctor like he was. "He's _not_ going to let me dance on the show either way, Ty! I'm not going to be a _thing_ like him, I'm _not_ going to be a doctor!" Cece was playing a game of _Angry Birds_ on her cell phone and was scoring decently enough.

"I know Rocky. Just calm down." Ty tried to calm her so he could think. This whole thing had him going nuts, which he rightfully did after the fiasco on the show. "I won't let him do this to you." Cece lifted her gaze up and smiled at the two. She was extremely glad to see how much Ty cared about his sister. Rocky glanced at her and folded her arms. The tension in the air seemed to shift to her as Rocky's glare narrowed upon her.

"As for you, why were you _laughing_ at the whole thing?" She flinched and paused her game, setting the phone down beside her. She had a feeling the time for explaining would come pretty soon. It wasn't a hard thing to figure out, and Ty probably already realized the doctor screwed himself over. She folded her arms and cleared her throat.

"For a doctor, your dad is no genius." Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Look, what your dad just did…_everyone_ saw. That includes Judge Marsha, the lawyers…" She watched with a smirk as realization and shock grew onto Rocky's face. Her friend lowered her arms and quickly glanced at Ty, who was chuckling to himself. "Mr. Blue just screwed himself over. In a custody case, the slightest unstable move can cause someone to lose a custody battle. His going onto that stage in such a heat and forcing you off would be considered unstable. Also, at the court hearing, the lawyers are to present everything they found from his background information, as well as statements from friends and family…then Judge Marsha gets to grant custody to whomever sees fit. Or at least, that's how custody battles would go." She rose from the couch and gestured a hand to Rocky. "You're legally of the age that they _don't_ have to go through that. Judge Marsha just has to ask 'who do you want', and she'll grant custody to whoever you say."

"Right. So dad's fighting a losing battle either way."

"Yep." Cece clapped once and Ty swiftly grabbed his phone. "Who are you calling, Ty?"

He dialed a number and put the phone up against his ear. "I'm calling dad." His lip curved into a large smirk as he smoothed down his hair. Cece lifted her eyebrows and huffed curiously, she wasn't so sure it was a good idea to call the guy, but maybe Ty had his reasons. "Hey dad, you and I need to talk. You can't just force Rocky off the show like this, and you're wrong if you think you can use that against me. I'm _not_ pulling out." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand tighter. "I'm pushing ahead, I will take care of my sister. I'm not a self-absorbed, self-centered prick like _some_ people. You won't take Rocky…you're in for a surprise. Big time."

Cece wanted to cheer for him, she felt an immaculate amount of pride for him, mostly because his protective personality spoke to her. She _would_ do the same thing for Flynn. When Ty finished the call and hung up, Rocky cheered and clapped her hands. "You go, Ty!" Rocky reached forward and hugged him, he smiled down at her and hugged her tight. Cece smiled peacefully and looked down at her phone, she wanted to see Flynn now. Rocky and Ty would be all right, she was certain. After all, right now Curtis was probably sitting on his hands and pouting. Ty was clearly not shaken, though he may have been stirred up. It would be fun to see his face on the day of the hearing when Rocky would say to the judge, "Ty". Maybe now, she would start to be happy again.

An hour later, Cece was at the Hessenheffer's. She stood before their door, pondering if she ought to intrude, they were likely having dinner right now. She swept her tongue across her lower lip and reached up, knocking on the door. It wasn't long before Tinka answered. "Cece? Are you here to see Flynn?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well come in, Mom's cooking supper." Tinka led her inside and put her hand up to her mouth. "Flynn! Your sister's here to see you!" Cece smiled tearfully as she heard her brother's excited exclamation from the other room. He came running into the living room and hugged her. She hugged him back and closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Hey Flynn, I've missed you."

"But you just saw me yesterday."

"The girl can't go an hour without missing you, Flynn." Gunther's voice struck her ears and she slowly opened her eyes, still smiling. Gunther had entered the room and was leaning against the wall next to the kitchen doorway. His lips were curled into a teasing smirk and his eyebrows were bouncing. Kashlack walked from the kitchen, drying his hands off with a white towel. He smiled at Cece.

"Hello there, we were just making dinner. Would you care to join us?" Her stomach growled at the mention of food and Kashlack laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She was embarrassed, but there was no sense in denying her hunger. She put her hands behind her back and nodded.

"I appreciate that, thanks."

"Great. Now, Gunther and Tinka tell me you're unable to sleep well with everything that's going on at the Blue home…would you care to stay here until the hearing? I can have Gunther sleep on the couch and you can take his room." Her heart lifted at the offer, she didn't think Gunther would actually suggest something like that to Kashlack, or that the man would accept. She wouldn't mind, but by the same respect, she didn't think it would be overly appropriate.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't accept that right now. The hearing's only on Monday, I'll be fine until then." She looked down to her little brother and rubbed his head. "So how are you doing, Flynn? I'm not too sure I like the idea of you cramped up inside that box at the restaurant…"

"Oh don't worry Cece, I got this," Flynn replied while tugging at his shirt. She crossed her arms and smiled slightly, still skeptical that it was a good idea at all. "Besides, I'm not claustrophobic at all."

"No, but such a small space, and you have asthma…" Or at least, he had asthma when he was six. He hadn't needed to use the inhaler since then, but there would always be that risk that it could come seeping back in. "I don't want you in there, simple as that. So finish up whatever business you have with it and stay out of that box." He slumped his shoulders and heaved forth a defeated sigh.

"Okay. It was fun while it lasted. At least I got some money from it." There's what she was forgetting. She smirked slightly and pointed her finger at him.

"You'll talk to Deuce's uncle about return the money to the customers. Got that?" Flynn's jaw dropped and he began to stammer. "Yes. All of it."

Kashlack put his hand to Flynn's shoulder and nodded, closing his eyes. "It is the right thing to do, Flynn. Your sister's correct."

"Dang. Guess I got caught." Flynn shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'll do it."

"Good," Cece responded. She was glad to see Kashlack backing her up, he definitely showed his fatherly prowess from time to time. No complaints. She looked to Tinka and smiled. "So how are you doing today?" Tinka raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"My parents adopt your brother and you think I'm your best friend?"

"Oh don't be silly, that spots reserved for Rocky, but you come close. Almost like a sister to me!" Tinka rolled her eyes and looked away, hinting at a tiny smile. Cece glanced to Gunther and winked at him, he appeared to be struggling _not_ to laugh. "Who knows, we could very well be close like sisters one day." She knew she needed to stop while she was ahead, or else Tinka would start wondering.

Squitza called from the kitchen, alerting them that dinner was on the table. It only took a matter of seconds for everyone to clear the living room. Dinner consisted of steak, baked potatoes, and green beans with melted butter and some cheese. The table was oval, without the separator that had been in there on the holiday. Kashlack sat at the head and Squitza straight across from him. Gunther sat to his right, Tinka to his left. Flynn stole the seat beside Tinka, causing Cece to sit beside Gunther, which wasn't so bad for her.

"And now," Kashlack started as everyone took their seats. He lifted his arms up and lowered his hands to his utensils. "Before we get started, let's have a moment of silence for Rocky and Ty Blue, keep them in our thoughts for their up coming hearing." Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes, whispering a short prayer for the two. When finished, Kashlack cleared his throat and Cece smiled gratefully at him. "Let's eat." Cece was impressed that they would remember the struggle going on with Rocky right now, but likely it was due to them being good friends of hers and Flynn's. Either way, she was proud to have them around, and to feel like family. Not only was she glad to call them like family, she was glad to see a family that _was_ as family.

After the meal, Cece and Gunther went on a small date, with Gunther claiming to the others that he was going to go check up on Deuce. He really requested she go on a walk with him, so it wasn't as though it were a planned date. The two of them guided themselves down the busy Chicago streets, walking hand in hand without speaking. In truth, it had been a couple days since they talked, as they had a major fight recently, in which Cece stormed away. Through all the minor arguments they had over the months, the two had their first huge fight over Tinka, no less. He _still_ had a weak stance, still acted like her and dressed like her whenever she was around and chose not to be himself, so she told him that it honestly did feel like she was dating both him, and Tinka. It escalated into a fight, both stormed off afterwards.

Though a few days had passed, the effects of the fight had begun wearing off. Gunther had been spending some time talking to Kashlack and Gary, both of whom apparently gave some good advice. Even though she'd been grumpy, even irritable with him on the day he showed up in the studio when Curtis dragged Rocky off. The fact that he made her _feel_ beautiful was great. She put those roses in a vase that rested on her bedroom windowsill.

"Cece I've been waiting for everything with Rocky and Ty to blow over, but I'm tired of waiting…I just wanted to say, you're right." She lifted her eyebrows and felt a rush of satisfaction, yet displeasure. She looked to Gunther and saw him staring ahead. He stopped and turned towards her, taking her hands in his. "I've been letting this fear of my sister get in the way of things. I know."

"You should know she's getting better. I mean, you know I wouldn't ask you to not wear those outfits if you wanted to wear them. I want you to be happy, but at the same time, I need you to be able to be strong. You need to have some kind of backbone, stand up for something for once in your life, even if it's Tinka. Set boundaries with her, do _something_, don't let it affect your relationships."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act with her always wanting certain things. Any time she doesn't want something to happen, or not happen, she breaks down. René even told me I needed more of a backbone…this whole thing is hurting you and you're the _last_ person I want to hurt." Her heart began to swell. She lifted her eyes and locked them with his warm, inviting gaze. "Cece. I love you more than anything in this world, there's no person in this world that could feel more for you than I do, and hurting you is like…it's like stabbing myself with a hot knife."

She winced at the visualization and shivered. "Ouch." He chuckled and she started to lean forward, letting his words sink in. She was enjoying every second of this apology.

"The love you give me, it gives me the strength I need to do things, and I should never take that for granted, Cece. I want to shout it from the rooftops, tell the whole _world_ that you're mine." Her cheeks grew red as he cupped her face with his hand. She started to melt into his eyes and parted her lips, but no words came out. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, for letting these problems get in the way, and I'll fix them. I don't know how, but I will. I'll be independent, I'll grow that backbone, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I know you will," She whispered softly. She never had doubts about that, and she never doubted their relationship. She'd pledged her heart to him, and only him. "You know, they say arguments make couples closer and keep them together. Maybe this is just one of those…" She would have to acknowledge that she went a bit far, saying it felt like she was dating his sister was a bit much for her. "I shouldn't have said some of the things that I did, like how it felt like I was dating your sister. You may not have much of a backbone right now or take a stance on many things…" Gunther winced and she guided a smirk to her lips. "But you still are the manliest guy I know. Hell, Deuce still freaks out over rats and spiders."

"Well, I guess I do have _something_ else to be proud of. That, and one other thing."

"What else?"

"You." She smiled and started to speak, but was interrupted by his kissing her lips. She moved her arms around his neck and let him pull her closer. She was proud to have him as her boyfriend as well. There just couldn't be a better choice for her. He pulled away after several seconds and smiled at her, she gasped for air and gazed into his shimmering gaze. "Forgive me?"

"Apology accepted. I love you, Gunther."

"I love you too." She stepped forward and felt his arms slink around her waist. She put the side of her head to his right shoulder and closed her eyes as they swayed beneath the warm glow of a street lamp. She did not want this moment to end. He was hers, always and forever.

* * *

This was a lovely chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!


	46. Custody of Rocky Blue

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 46 (Custody of Rocky Blue)

"Are you nervous?" Cece asked as she and Rocky made their ways to the courtroom. It was Monday afternoon and they had to leave school early to be here. Even Cece had been asked by the judge to give a statement, if necessary. The judge wanted to see the evidence and gather statements before asking Rocky to make a solid decision. In the end, it _would_ be her choice. "Have your parents been acting at all better than usual?"

Rocky looked like she was sweating. She was running her hand along her arm and constantly fixing her purple blouse, as well s her hair. It seemed she was doing everything she could to _distract_ herself. "No, they're just being arrogant and think there's no way in hell Ty's going to get custody of me." Cece shook her head and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. Even she knew best behavior was required during custody battles. This was especially crucial when dealing with her lawyer, Mr. Larry Diller, who was helping Ty's case. Even Georgia was acting like the Blue family were the type of family she'd actually take a kid away from.

"Those two need a divorce like a bird needs its wings. Seriously. It would be to their best benefit, I'm sure." Rocky chuckled vainly and brushed her hair from her brow. "Anyway, you might recognize Judge Marsha from that show on Court TV, but she's more than that to my family. She's the judge that granted me custody of Flynn in the first place, the judge that Georgia and Mr. Diller had to take the papers to for the transfer of custody. She had to sign them, of course."

"Good, she's a real authentic judge then."

"Of course she is, they wouldn't have her judging actual cases if she wasn't an actual judge. She only televises small time cases, such as civil suits over money. The bigger stuff, she doesn't televise." Judge Marsha had presided over civil _and_ criminal cases, and of the many episodes her show had, she had hundreds more cases that never had been televised. This was one of those non-televised cases. "My mom being a police officer meant she knew the _best of the best_ in the criminal justice field. Larry Diller, Judge Marsha Sanders…you can't get much better."

"I thought she just judged some teen court thing."

"Yes, she takes all cases. Teen, adult, whatever…Trust me, I guarantee you have the best people on your side." Rocky smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, Cece. I'm so glad you're here with me." Rocky stepped back and wiped her eyes just before entering the courtroom. Ty was already at the Plaintiff booth with Mr. Diller, he had to arrive a bit earlier. They looked back, waving. Rocky waved in return and hurried towards Ty.

Cece glanced over at the Defendant booth and saw a shaggy haired lawyer scratching his head and rummaging through his papers. He didn't look like a seasoned lawyer ready to duke it out like _hers_, he looked like a new lawyer that was in a frenzied state. This came to her as no surprise, going up against Mr. Diller was practically a nightmare for anyone. Curtis and Marcie were seated beside him, their backs straight and their faces just as confident and snarky as expected.

Since this was a civil matter and not one to be aired anywhere, it was treated as such. This meant there really was no audience. It was just a small courtroom in a large building with many identical looking courtrooms. That was, a wooden blockage stretching across the room like a fence just behind the lawyers area, eight pews going back towards the double doors. Four on either side. Then the Judge's booth right next to a witness stand. Any witnesses giving their statement were in a back room. The judge was in her judging chambers while the lawyers prepared their case.

Georgia was the only one that would have to be called out to give a statement, as she would inform the Judge on what statements she compiled from everyone, including Cece. The lawyers had the other necessary documents. Though, Curtis's lawyer still had a five o'clock shadow and looked like he hadn't had any sleep, but was jittery from coffee. He was also in his early thirties. There was no question about it, this had to be one of the man's first cases. She _almost_ felt bad for him, because this was a _bad_ first case for him to take. Oh well.

Cece took her seat in the front pews on the left and beamed as she watched Rocky and Ty talk amongst themselves. She was oh so tempted to fall asleep, but was doing everything she could to remain awake. It didn't help that she had a rough night of sleep earlier, so much so that she had to make herself a full two pots of coffee since she figured she wouldn't be getting any sleep, and chose to simply remain awake.

Civil cases are not handled the same way Criminal cases were. The lawyers didn't often question a witness like they did in a Criminal case, they asked for the facts. Such as, 'what was the limit you clocked him at?' Civil cases were often shorter as well, and most often the lawyers were not considered 'prosecuting lawyers'. In most Civil cases, such as a speeding ticket or a DUI, there was a defending lawyer with the person in question and a lawyer opposite to compile a case on hard facts and statements. It was with custody battles that both parties trying to gain custody had to appear.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bailiff walked in. He was a serious looking man with glasses and a short trim haircut. "All rise for the Honorable Judge Marsha Sanders." Everyone rose and turned to attention. The Judge entered and took her seat, extending her arms and signaling for everyone to take their seats.

"Okay," Judge Marsha spoke as she lifted her papers up and read them carefully for a moment. She set them back and cleared her throat. "So we're here today to discuss the custody of Rochelle 'Rocky' Blue. Mr. Diller, present your case."

Larry tugged on his suit and stepped out into the open area. "Tyson Blue, seventeen years old, is now emancipated from his parents and is seeking custody of his fourteen year old sister." Rocky would not be fifteen until October. "His claims: Curtis and Marcie Blue are negligent and unfit to raise her." Marsha hummed and shifted through some of the papers on her desk.

"I see, Tyson was granted emancipation based on statements from Georgia Jacobs claiming that the house was 'full of violence, and is deemed an unstable and unsuitable living arrangement." She turned her gaze to the other lawyer and tapped her chin. "Mr. Walker, please step forward and present your case."

Mr. Walker moved next to Larry, shaking even more now that he was next to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Curtis Blue believe that their son does not have a stable enough income or life style to raise their daughter."

Cece lifted her brow and watched Curtis give Ty a sly smirk from across the room. Marcie fixed her hair, which was in a bun, then tapped her fingernails on the desk. Judge Marsha motioned for the lawyers to return to their booths. Marsha lifted the papers back up and rubbed her chin. "From what I'm seeing here in the statements that granted the emancipation…Curtis Blue is often away on business trips and constantly shows his children, as well as his wife, the extramarital affairs he has…" Curtis's smirk fell and Marcie slowly moved her hand to her forehead. "Marcie is known to fall into a violent rage and throw things across the room, and sometimes at her own children…let's see how much has changed since then."

It was not long before Curtis and Marcie _were_ sweating. Cece was so excited she wanted to cheer, but it was inappropriate. She wasn't too certain what all was going on, since she was dozing off here and there.

At some time, Georgia was on the stand and being asked questions from Larry. The lawyers remained at their booths, of course. "Ms. Jacobs, what can you tell the court?" Larry asked while crossing his arms. Georgia put her hands firmly on the stand and closed her eyes.

"I found that the living situation is still, if not more so, volatile and stressful. Tyson Blue has been working diligently as a call center representative. As you can see, he has an annual income of twenty thousand. He has a clean home as well. I found his living situation to be safer for Rochelle than with her parents. A statement from Rochelle's Aunt May, living in New York: 'My brother may be a hard working doctor, but I have seen in his free time, he will hire prostitutes and bring them home, this was a habit he developed from his 'wilder' college days.'"

Cece's jaw dropped and her eyes flicked over to the parents, Curtis had his head bowed and Marcie appeared completely shocked. Georgia went on through the behaviors and antics she found, the items Larry wanted her to focus on. The other lawyer had the court follow the income, which Curtis was making close to one hundred thousand a year. Sure, that might win most custody cases, but this one still seemed to be against them.

After more presentations, Larry brought up some video evidence. The judge rolled down a screen to view the exact moment captured where Dr. Blue threatened Ty and carried Rocky away. Judge Marsha watched with a stern expression and slowly turned to face the lawyers. Cece whistled under her breath and saw the parents finally sweating. Their once smug expression had been wiped clean from their face, maybe a part of Mr. Diller's plan to teach them a lesson. She didn't feel sorry for them, not at all, but she had to admit that they were _not_ very careful of their behavior.

Hell, the court had gone over their behavior _during_ the whole custody situation and the were horrid. When they asked Cece, or even neighbors in the apartment, there was a clear amount of yelling described. Her own father would have been smart enough to cover his tracks and to have been well behaved if he were in this situation. Sadly, a Doctor _wasn't_ smart enough. How did that work?

"There is one final determination in the custody of Rochelle Blue," Marsha stated with a slow breath. "The girl is of age that she can choose where she wants to be…" That sent Curtis in a state of shock as he began to visibly pale. Marsha put her fingers to her temple and groaned. "Rocky, please step up in front of the stand." Rocky nodded and slowly walked towards the judge. Judge Marsha leaned forward and stared her in the eyes. "Rocky, we've reviewed your case, and I will take into consideration your own word when I make the final judgment. Where would you prefer to live, with your parents, or with your brother, Tyson?"

"I…" Rocky slowly looked back at the others in the courtroom, meeting Cece's eyes last. Cece gave her a reassuring smile and lifted up her thumb. She bravely inhaled and faced Judge Marsha, standing straight and tough. "I would prefer to be with my brother. Ty."

"All right, I've heard your statement…" Marsha took the gavel and slammed it down. "We will reconvene after I've reviewed everything, twenty minutes."

Those twenty minutes didn't take long, but they didn't go by quickly. Not a word had been said from anything and Curtis had disappeared from the place. When they returned, Marsha was there, but Curtis was gone. This was not good, and Judge Marsha was _not_ happy. Everyone rose as the woman stood tall and slammed down the gavel. "The case of Rochelle Blue. After careful consideration of the evidence, Curtis and Marcie Blue are determined unfit and unsafe to care for Miss Blue. After consideration of Rocky's preferences, I have made my final judgment. Custody of Rocky Blue goes to her brother, Tyson Blue."

Marsha wept and the siblings shared one glorious hug. Cece wiped the tears streaming down her face and looked up at the ceiling with pride. Finally, Rocky could be happy again. She was where she _deserved_ to be. They were going to go get some food afterwards at _Chili's_ and celebrate, this was a day of victory. The battle, won.

* * *

Whoo, wasn't that something...what did you think of the chapter?


	47. Stress!

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 47 (Stress!)

A couple days later Cece was busy watching Rocky show her a formation she'd learned in her martial arts class. It ended with a final jump kick in the air. Impressed with the whole thing, she applauded her friend. Rocky grabbed a water bottle from the floor and moved over to the couch. "And that's the form. So you thought it was good?" She grinned and pat Rocky's back.

"Well it's not a form I can do. Honestly, I'd wind up just grabbing that baseball bat beneath my bed. Works like a charm." Rocky laughed. Of course Cece hadn't had to use it for some time, but it was always there in case she needed it. "You know something? For some reason I think I'd love to have a sword. Wouldn't you?" Her friend lifted her shoulders and blew on her knuckles.

"Ah swords are awesome, but fists of steel and dancing combined can't be beat. You watch, one day I'll have to fight someone hand to hand, and I'll beat their ass." She could see it, but she didn't think a time like that would ever happen. Martial Arts was just good self defense training, which she knew little of. Maybe she should look into it, but she was terrible. "Anyway, it's been awesome with Ty. We've been having loads of fun, and I feel so much lighter now than I did before."

"That's great! It'll probably help you focus on things more as well." For one, her martial arts class. She could learn and focus more if she had a relaxed mind, and that was about all Cece knew about it. "Did your dad ever go back home, by the way?" Curtis never returned after the hearing, it was as though he vanished off the face of the earth. Rocky shook her head and leaned back, frowning slightly.

"Not a word from him. We don't know where he went, though Ty's been talking to Mom and she thinks he ran off with that girl he had at the hotel." She rolled her eyes and glanced away to her refrigerator. Thank god Gunther wasn't like this, otherwise she'd have to force Rocky to kick his ass. Though, she'd probably kick his ass herself if he ever did this to her. "So what are you doing today, Cece?"

"I just want to get some rest. It's been a hectic week for me." Minus the fight she and Gunther had, put in the loss of sleep, then this was the week of hell.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad to be able to support you." Rocky smiled and hugged her close. Cece smiled happily and hugged her friend. "You and Ty go spend some more time together, you've earned it. I'm just going to lay here and sleep." She leaned back and lay on the arm of the couch, moving the pillow over her head to blot out the light. It was close to dark anyway.

"All right, well Ty and I are heading to the movies. I was going to ask if you wanted to join, but it's okay if you want to rest." Cece put her hand on the pillow and sighed. Movies would be bad right now with her head pounding the way it was right now.

"Bad idea for me. Headache."

"All right, get some rest Cece."

"Thanks. You have fun." She rolled onto her side and felt the couch shift as her friend got up. She listened closely to the footsteps, then the door opening and shutting. After that, there was only blissful silence.

At some point of time she drifted off to sleep, mesmerized by dreams of her life both past and future. She only woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. With a sharp moan, she sat up and looked around, her eyes were stabbed by the living room lights. The person at the door knocked again and she slowly rose, rubbing her eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She made her way to the door and opened it. Her eyes drifted down to a short blonde haired kid around Flynn's age. He was wearing overalls, and had bright blue eyes. "Uh…hello? Are you lost?"

"You're Cece Jones, right?" She rubbed her right temple and groaned as her head screamed. She needed Advil as soon as possible.

"Yeah, who's asking? Excuse me, I need some Advil…" She turned away and walked to the kitchen counter. Beside the fridge was a small container of Advil. She popped out her pills and opened the fridge, grabbing some water. She drank the water and held it in her mouth while pushing the Advil into the mix.

"I'm Klaus." She froze in position, hand to mouth, and her eyes drifted out to the side. _Klaus?_ As in Gunther's cousin? The one with childhood schizophrenia? She swallowed the mixture of Advil and water, then slowly turned around, smiling at the young boy in the doorway. "Gunther's cousin. I found out you and Gunther were dating and I wanted to come meet you."

"No pictures to put in that royal magazine though…I'm not exactly photo worthy anyway." She pointed to herself and groaned in disgust. Her hair was a mess, and she was only wearing a white tank top with red shorts. Klaus smiled and lifted his hand up.

"I promise. Oh, but can I come in?" She smiled softly and lifted her shoulders, he seemed sweet and polite enough. Maybe it would be all right to just chat with him before sending him on his way and getting some more sleep.

"Sure, come in."

"Thank you." What was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like he was anything near as dangerous as Travis or Frankie. Although, lately Frankie seemed to become more subdued. Perhaps it was all the baseball practices going on. From what she knew, Gunther had been finishing off baseball practice today. They were going to have a big game coming up soon. "You have a lovely home." Klaus shut the door behind him and Cece dropped to the couch. "Can I watch Jersey Hills?" She raised an eyebrow and pondered the thought for a moment. She never allowed Flynn to watch that show, it wasn't good for children, so there was little chance she wanted to let him watch. The responsible thing to do would be to have him watch something else.

"I'm sorry Klaus, but that show is just not good for children. I never even let my little brother watch that show. Perhaps we can do something else?"

"Oh." Klaus looked disheartened and bowed his head. After a second, his head shot back up and his lips grew into this creepy grin. "Then can we play a game?"

At practice, the team was celebrating yet another good game. They were prepared for the upcoming match against their rival school. Gunther was busy swinging his bat back and forth, getting the feel of it, while Frankie was practicing a few throws nearby. The rest of the team were off throwing ice buckets on each other and creating team chants. "Shouldn't they still be getting some extra practice things out?" Gunther asked loudly. He heard Frankie scoff and glanced over to him.

"As if it matters, they're good enough. Work as a team and you go far, it's up to them if they want to work on their aim and whatnot. I always work on my aim, you have to have the skills or else you're dead." Gunther slowly nodded his head and watched Frankie deliver a pitch into a makeshift cardboard target he pinned on the fence.

The shot was hit dead on, and Frankie had perfect form to match. He had not been joking all that time ago when he said he was the best pitcher on the team. Frankie glanced over and arched an eyebrow. "You're not a bad batter. Where'd you learn to hit the way you've been hitting?"

"Oh, my dad's put me through fencing when I was younger." Gunther swung his bat through the air like a well timed slice of a sword. When he was three, his father had been putting him through fencing, and he had shown good promise with a blade. Likely it came from the fact that his dad was just that good of a butcher, working with blades ran well in the family. The fencing practices stopped when he turned twelve, and then he decided to shift all his focus on the second thing he'd practiced, dancing. "When I was young, fencing and dancing. The dancing was because my sister loved to dance, everything she did, she danced…and she always wanted me to be with her, so eventually dancing and fencing clashed and I had to give one up."

"Sucks man." Frankie smirked and chucked another ball at the target, hitting it dead on. "Baseball is my life, always has been. I devote my life to it…do you think you could do that 'dancing' and baseball without them clashing?" Maybe, but he couldn't be too certain. After all, he could very well have a big game on the same day he had to do something for _Shake it Up_. "Besides, dancing's for sissies anyway. A girl's sport."

"Watch it, you might just wind up going against a dancer one day." Frankie raised an eyebrow and laughed in his disbelief. Gunther's expression fell flat. "You know…just because _you_ don't think something fits what you would do, doesn't mean-"

"Let me put it to you this way Hessenheffer." Frankie slowly pounded a baseball in his brown pitcher's glove while walking towards him. A smirk grew on his face and his eyebrows bounced. "I haven't seen you in any masculine clothing, just that glittery shimmering stuff…you dance, and your dance partner is your own _sister_. You follow her around like a lovesick puppy dog, which is kind of creepy. I mean hell, incest is even frowned upon in the country my family comes from." Gunther started to pale and felt a growing pit in his stomach. He wasn't sure whether to be nauseous or disturbed, he knew being with Cece kind of saved him from being viewed in such a light, but he had to admit Frankie was right about what he was saying. The whole relationship he had with his sister, he _seriously_ needed to separate from her. It was almost exactly what Cece was saying a while back, along with Ty and Deuce. Who knew Frankie had a good knowledge of his own lifestyle too?

"You think…"

"I'm just saying, it's a bit creepy. You have no individualism, no sense of self, and I _still_ haven't seen that girlfriend you so boasted about in tryouts. So what does that mean? Were you referring to-"

Gunther narrowed his eyes and pointed his bat at Frankie. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." His stomach churned and the bile started seeping up his esophagus. "I _am_ my own person! I do my own things, and my life does not revolve around my sister! Also, my girlfriend is…_not_ her…"

"Then she's nonexistent. As far as I'm concerned, that was just bragging material." Gunther wanted so badly to knock the smirk off his face. His blood was beginning to stir up a boil, and his chest was aching with a dull, throbbing pain. "Don't worry bro, you're not alone. I'm single too..."

"And why is that?" Frankie's face twisted momentarily and his gaze drifted slowly to the pitcher's mitt. Gunther could see a picture embedded into the palm of the mitt, but Frankie covered it back with the ball. This was the same hand he used to cover his heart when the national anthem came on, was the picture of someone close to his heart? No, not possible, Frankie hated _everyone_.

"I prefer it that way. More time to focus on the things that are important to me." Frankie extended his arms and shot a toothy grin. "Like myself. Baseball. My family's home." Right, Sviederbach, he'd almost forgotten that's where Frankie's family originated from. So why wasn't he _there_?

"Why are you in America?" Frankie whistled under his breath and glanced away, almost trying to distract himself from something.

"I was born here, dumbass...My parents moved here and gave me an American name." Frankie rolled his eyes and threw the baseball at the target with an annoyed growl, still hitting it dead on. Why did he feel like he was being lied to? Then again, it was the way Frankie was, always lying about everything, covering up small details about himself and keeping people from ever knowing a thing about him. It was why he always said everything was so 'complicated'. Gunther felt the sweat drip down his neck and stepped back, pushing his bat down into the ground. "My Uncle's still over there. My parents are gone…I've been living on my own for the past two years. Sort of. Uncle's got bodyguards stationed around me almost constantly. I don't see why, I'll turning eighteen soon enough."

"Really? He does?" He looked around, trying to spot any of these bodyguards. Of course, he couldn't see them. Sviederbach's bodyguards were very stealthy, always hidden. "I don't see them." Frankie raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, staring at Gunther with suspicion in his eyes.

"The country's bodyguards are masters at staying hidden, Hessenheffer. Although, the chief bodyguard may be considered corrupt by King Brustrum."

"Odd…" Gunther swung his bat upwards, resting it on his shoulder. He felt a sorrow sweeping over him, but didn't want to say anything of it. He preferred keeping his royalty hidden, especially from a noble of the Bransford family.

"Anyway it's as I said, I prefer to be single because most of the women here do not have the qualities I'm looking for."

"And just what qualities are those?" Gunther smirked at him and Frankie lifted his shoulders.

"Someone elegant, almost like…a Queen. Maybe a noble like myself, someone to consider my own queen." Frankie shrugged and started to glance at the mitt once more. A queen? He wanted a queen? He was hardly even a Prince, how could he expect a woman high up to consider him worth dating? He started to say something, but his phone was blaring off to Cece's ringtone.

"Ah hold on, I have to take this." Gunther whipped out his phone and smirked at Frankie. "It's my girlfriend." Frankie rolled his eyes and returned to the target. As much as he hated to break this _oh so wonderful_ conversation he was having with Frankie, Cece was much more important. Though it was surprising, he never got more than two words out of Frankie on a _good_ day.

"Whatever." He watched Frankie kiss his glove, as he did before most every pitch. He raised an eyebrow and quickly focused on Cece's frantic and angry voice.

"Gunther, I need your help," Cece said as a frying pan was thrown clear above her head. She screamed out and looked over her couch. "That was too close to-" Her eyes widened as she saw Klaus holding a pair of scissors in his hand. Her heart was racing and her body aching, but at least her headache had started going down. She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly. "Gunther, how's practice?"

_"It's over."_

"Great. Have I ever told you how much I love your family?" She did, just not Klaus. The kid was crazy. Her voice became irritable as Klaus started running for her. "Get over here and get your cousin, Klaus!"

_"What? Klaus? Shit! I'll be right over!"_

She dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the youth. "Hurry it up!" She hung up the phone and charged into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. She did not want to hurt the kid, but there was the temptation of grabbing that bat. She was seriously debating whether or not she should have hung up that phone. _"Why all this because of that Jersey Hills show?"_

She heard Klaus shriek and begin banging upon the door. She groaned with irritation and looked about her room. Her heart's racing was comparable to Nascar. "I want to watch my show!"

"Okay! Okay, we can watch Jersey Hills!" Finally the pounding ceased. It was okay, the show was probably near over anyway.

After waiting about a minute, she slowly opened her door and carefully stepped outside to see Klaus resting patiently on the couch and watching the television show. He looked back and smiled at her, to which she smiled back and waved awkwardly. She was terrified of this kid, and truly was wondering what could have made him this way, but of course, she didn't want to think about it too much. "Enjoying the show, Klaus?"

"Yes, thank you very much." He was speaking again in the polite voice he used when he first got here. She slowly moved towards the couch, not wanting to set him off again. "Are you going to watch it with me?"

"Sure…" She put her hand on the edge of the couch and looked to the television screen, frowning at the images.

It was not long before Gunther arrived, opening the door and entering in with wide eyes. "What's going on?" Klaus looked up at him and smiled.

"I was meeting your girlfriend." Cece looked up painfully at Gunther, she really didn't want to snap at him, but she was more irritated than she had already been. Gunther raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. "I like her, she seems nice. I overheard Grinkle and Bob talking about her before, so I just wanted to meet her."

"And _I_ want some sleep," Cece replied with a snarky tone. Gunther clicked his tongue and slowly moved over.

"Okay Klaus, but you realize that our relationship needs to remain a secret for now, right? Nobody else can know…" Klaus nodded and quickly bounced up from the couch.

"Okay. I'm going to go now, Dad should be picking me up soon. It was good meeting you Cece!" Cece grinned and waved her fingers, still in a pissed off mood. She watched as he bounced out of the house. Gunther started walking towards her and she threw a finger up in the air.

"Do _not_ touch me right now. I am about to slam my fist into the next thing that touches me, and you do not want to be that thing." He withdrew and chuckled nervously. She narrowed her eyes and shot a fierce glare at him. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just…it has been a hellish week."

"I know." He sat down beside her and leaned back. She turned her gaze to him and tilted her head to the side, he _still_ looked good in his baseball uniform. Though, she wasn't fond of the body odor. "I'm sorry about Klaus, I can make sure he doesn't drop in unexpectedly again if you'd like."

"It's fine. I just prefer being in one piece. He seems polite enough when he's not going crazy." She groaned and let her head fall back onto the couch. "I just want to _sleep!_ I'm sick of disturbances, distractions, and craziness. _Sick _of it!"

"So get some sleep. Want me to stick around out here and make sure no one comes in to bother you?" She closed her eyes and pulled her right leg up on the couch. He had a good sounding idea, so perhaps it would be all right.

"That sounds good. I'm going to go to my bed now…" She moved from the couch and smiled slightly at him. "Feel free to watch whatever you like or make yourself at home. Volume at a _minimum_ please?"

"Promise."

"Thanks." She pushed her hand through her hair and started walking towards her bedroom. "I'll be out when I'm beautiful again."

"Already are!" She stopped and closed her eyes. She sighed and smiled, her heart lifting up a bit from the muck. She shook her head and continued on towards her bedroom.

"Fine then. I'll be out when I don't look like a mess."

* * *

So an interesting, _actual_ conversation between Gunther and Frankie! Did you like it? Also, Cece meets Klaus, such fun! Let me know your thoughts.


	48. Ty's Request

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 48 (Ty's Request)

Gunther and Cece met up in their usual meeting spot at the park, they were sitting by the lake going over the driver's education manual. They both had their learner's permits and would be getting their licenses when they turned sixteen. "Stopping at a stop sign, you wait how long?" Gunther quizzed. Cece tapped her chin with her manual and closed her eyes. She imagined driving up to a stop sign, looking both ways, and crossing.

"Wait three seconds. If there's someone at another sign first, they have the right of way and must pass before you."

"Correct." She cheered and quickly peered down at her manual. She was going to find something to quiz him about. This would be fun to go over with Rocky when she would get her permit, but that wouldn't be until October 11th. "Okay, now you ask me something."

"All right…what is the speed limit for the residential area?" She looked up from the book as he took a deep breath.

"Thirty in residential, and I believe it's forty through rural roads…seventy on highways." He lay back on the grass and set his book on his chest. Cece peered down curiously, they had been going through this stuff for the past hour. Of course he was tired, hell, he just got done playing ping pong with Ty. "You know, Ty and Tinka are playing that Zing Pong version of the game. They've been going at it all day."

"Really?" She lowered her manual to her crossed legs and gazed up at the clouds. She was impressed that they'd been going on with that game all day, especially considering the version of it. She knew it from seeing Gunther play a while back with Deuce, the loser had to turn around while the winner takes a strike at them with the ball. "Is Tinka any good at the game?" He laughed and closed his eyes.

"She's better than I am at it. I'm not surprised they've been playing for so long, you know she's had a crush on him ever since their date? He's the only guy that's apparently kept her interest long enough."

"You don't say…" She wondered a bit about that, if there was anything to go off on, such as matching the two up. If they liked each other, and then Tinka could focus her energy on Ty, maybe she'd be happy. "Do you ever think about having Ty ask her out again? I mean, those two seem to get along."

"Ty's not specified anything, but he doesn't talk much about his romance life." She bumped her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. Neither did they, but they had reason not to talk much about it. "Maybe I could see what he thinks of her. I mean, he did seem to like dating her before. Who knows, we'll see. In the meantime, I've been thinking of something else…"

"What's that?" He opened one eye and smiled at her.

"Come here." She raised her eyebrows and leaned down. There wasn't much reason to whisper, but maybe it was something more hush-hush. When she lowered herself, she soon found herself being tickled in the sides. She yelped and started laughing, falling backwards with him over her.

"What are you doing? You _know_ I don't like being tickled." She kicked her leg out and laughed until he stopped. She gazed up into his soft eyes, breathing heavily. "Really Gunther? That's what you wanted?" He smiled at her and brushed her hair from her face.

"No. I was thinking of kissing you."

"Oh." She breathed in deep and exhaled just as he lowered his lips onto hers, taking her by surprise. To his credit, they hadn't seen each other all day long, and when they met up, they didn't greet each other with a kiss, so this was deserved. She closed her eyes and moved her arms around his neck, pushing some strength into the kiss.

Early the next morning, while eating breakfast, Cece was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. She quickly wiped her mouth with a folded napkin, making sure she didn't have any pancake syrup on her, then hurried for the door. "Coming!" When she answered, she was surprised to see Ty. He didn't visit very often. "What are you doing here?" Fortunately she wasn't dressed in her pajamas this time, she _hated_ being visited when she wasn't dressed for the day.

"Uh, I wanted to talk." She nodded and motioned for him to come in. After he entered, she shut the door and turned around, curious about what he wanted. "I saw something yesterday that I wanted to bring up with you. You know, after the pong game with Tinka."

She began moving towards the table, wanting to finish up the rest of her pancakes. "Okay?"

"Well I was going for a walk at the park afterwards, just catching some air and resting up…" With that, she froze and slowly turned her eyes towards him. Now she was suspicious, if he was at the park and saw something that he wanted to talk to her about, then there wasn't much she could think of. Ty was sitting on the couch, fiddling his thumbs. "I was walking down this hiking trail and I heard you talking with someone, so I followed the voices through the trees and when I got there, you were making out with Gunther."

She opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. Ty _saw _them! She didn't know whether to panic, or to play it off cool. "Oh," the only thing she could think to say. "You saw that…" With a heavy heart, she turned to him and slowly folded her arms over. There was no use denying it, and there was no use trying to pretend he saw someone else. She didn't want to lie. "Okay. Yes, you saw right."

"How come…how _long_…_Gunther_?" He was stammering now, possibly still trying to process what he saw all that time ago. "I thought you two hated each other!"

"Quite the opposite, actually…"

"I _see _that!" A pang of guilt hit her. She brushed it off and closed her eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. I just…why hide it?"

"Because we were afraid of how people would react. Rocky doesn't know, and I'm more afraid of her beating him up than anything. A few people know, but just a few. We've been dating since March." Now it was the beginning of October, so almost seven months to the day. "We're very much in love, and I wouldn't trade him for anyone. Sure he needs a backbone, as he's terrified of seeing Tinka cry and whatnot. She's kind of been dependant on him for years and is afraid of losing him to a woman."

Ty bowed his head and stared at his fingertips. "Yeah, Deuce and I do talk to him a lot about that, so it's not hard to understand. I'm just…you haven't told _Rocky_, of all people? I mean, I know she's a little angry when it comes to guys, but come on…give her some credit."

"I do, but you've seen how protective she is."

"Well if you don't tell her, I'm going to have to." Cece felt a rush of air throw her back, though she realized she was still standing. She knew the right thing to do would be to tell Rocky, but she was still a little nervous about it. Rocky still made like she hated Gunther, and that girl could hold a grudge. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Unless _what_?

"Unless maybe you could take me to meet the family?" He smiled innocently and her face dulled. Was he seriously blackmailing her into meeting the Hessenheffers? Why? What did he get from this? "I uh…I kind of want to see what they're like."

"They're good people. Just let me call Gunther first…of course, I'd like to finish these pancakes before they get all soggy."

When they arrived at the Hessenheffer's, Gunther had still been asleep. Cece and Ty remained on the couch waiting for him to get ready while Kashlack and Squitza talked to Ty. After some time, she was pulled to the side by Tinka, who was very nervous. "Cece, what's Ty doing here? I'm not even looking my best."

"He wanted to meet your parents." Tinka started fixing her hair and looking off frantically to Gunther's room. "Does he want to spend time with Gunther? It's really early. Anyway, I had Gunther wear this cute little outfit I made for him. I think he'll love it! Don't you?" Cece lifted her shoulders and looked to Gunther's room.

"Maybe. I do have a question I thought about recently. How would you feel if he started to sort of become more independent? Individualized?" Tinka stared at her as if she had an extra head, then quickly cleared her throat.

"I'm not sure. I mean…I don't know, we've always done everything together."

"Well, say you had a boyfriend, and what if he had a girlfriend?" She was being vague, but she had to be. Studying Tinka's thoughtful expression, she knew the girl was uncertain on how she'd feel.

"I've been doing okay with him having friends because he has time for me. I guess if he had a girlfriend…as long as she were someone that wouldn't steal him away from me because I had some kind of disorder, or someone that could probably get along with me, like _you_, for instance, then I think I'd be okay with it." Cece's heart lifted tremendously and her lips curved upwards, she never expected Tinka to say something like that about her. It threw her a bit off-guard, while at the same time, filling her with such a blissful feeling that she could only describe as dancing in the air.

"Really? You think _I'd_ be a good candidate for Gunther's girlfriend?"

"Sure, I mean, you already know us. Mom and Dad are taking care of your little brother, so we see you often, and you know how to talk to me without making me upset. You even introduced me to your cousin, and he told me how to control the bi-polar. So…I don't know anyone else…" She wanted to hug Tinka right then and there, and it was hard for her to contain the tears coming up. Surely the girl would think she was being odd. She started to say something, but stopped when Gunther came walking from his bedroom wearing a very glittery outfit.

"Good morning," Gunther said with a forlorn and tired expression. Ty glanced up from the couch and Cece moved over, rubbing her chin. She saw Gunther shoot a glare at Ty, who was beginning to snicker just a bit. "You just couldn't let me sleep in. Even Flynn's sleeping in!"

"Yeah but he needs plenty of sleep," Cece teased. She put her hands on the edge of the couch and met Gunther's eyes. He gave her a look of concern, as her eyes were misty.

Kashlack got up from his seat and motioned Squitza and Tinka into the kitchen. After they left, Gunther started talking. "Okay so what's going on?"

"Ty knows about us, for one thing." Gunther started to pale as she rounded the couch and took her seat. "He blackmailed me into bringing him here to meet your family…"

"Yep," Ty confirmed with a toothy grin. "Sorry about waking you up, though. Didn't know you were asleep, dude. So your sister's still got you wearing those threads, huh?"

"Oh shut it…it's not like I want to wear them. You ought to see my closet. I actually have some decent looking clothes in there." Gunther took his seat between Ty and Cece, then took her hand in his. "So now you know we're together. Why did you blackmail her into bringing you here?"

"Well uh…" Ty started to blush and he glanced off to where the family had disappeared. "I have a confession. I really like your sister, I mean…I've liked her for a while now, and the pong game brought back some of those old feelings. I would like to ask her out…I wanted to see what the family was like."

Cece was stunned by Ty's confession, but pleased as well. After all, she'd just been told that Tinka still liked _him. _Maybe this was fate. It might also be good for Rocky to see them together. Gunther smiled slightly and tilted his head to the right. "And? What do you think of them?"

"They're nice."

"Well good. You don't really need my permission to date Tinka. If you like her, just ask her out."

"She likes you too, Ty," Cece added. Ty's lips grew into a wide grin. "She needs someone in her life to make her happy, and maybe to help her adjust to my dating Gunther…" Gunther raised an eyebrow as Cece quickly turned to him, ready to talk to him about what Tinka said. "I think we should tell her. I think you need to talk to her about your not liking those outfits, and we need to talk to her about us."

"Why so sudden of a decision?"

"Because she just told me…that she thinks if you had a girlfriend, I would be a good candidate." She let those tears of joy come out and quickly swiped them away. Gunther tapped his chin and smiled at her while Ty lifted his eyebrows up. "Do you think…maybe? I don't think she'd break down and cry."

"Maybe not…I just don't like risking that."

"Come on man," Ty cleared his throat and grabbed their attention. "Your girlfriend doesn't want to keep the secret too much, can't you see? She's right, you can't just keep your relationship a secret forever, or even acting like you're conjoined with your sister. How do you think Cece feels about it?" Cece bowed her head and laughed once, thinking it was hilarious that Ty would think to involve her in this little pep talk of his. He was right to, though. She didn't like it.

"But I…" Gunther paused and slowly looked to the kitchen. His lips thinned and he appeared to be thinking on several things. She knew he'd been struggling quite a bit with the whole backbone thing, even _Frankie_ mentioned something about him being 'weak', from what he told her. "You know what? You're right…this has to stop…I hate these glittery outfits." He slowly stood up and cleared his throat. "Mom! Dad! Tinka! Could you…come in here please?"

* * *

So let me know what you think.


	49. Let it out

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 49 (Out With It)

Cece put her hand over her mouth and watched as everyone walked in. "What's going on?" Squitza asked. "We're making breakfast, omelets. Is everything okay?" Ty lifted his eyebrows and started scratching his head and Kashlack folded his arms over, smiling at his son.

"Everything's fine, I just…I have some things I need to get off my chest." Cece couldn't believe Gunther was about to do this, but she was impressed by his bravado. She could see him beginning to shake just a little bit, so he was nervous. She wanted to take his hand, to reassure him, but she also didn't want to make everyone else start questioning things way too soon. "You may want to sit down for this…Well at least you, Mom and Tinka. Dad already knows all that I'm going to say and has been keeping it a secret for me." Kashlack's eyes bugged out of his head and Squitza put her hands to her hips, slowly turning her gaze to him. Cece watched the father in amusement as he ran his hand along his neck.

"You've been keeping _secrets_ from me, Kashlack? Your wife?" She smacked his arm once and Kashlack sighed and Gunther lifted his eyebrows up. Once Squitza was finished punishing her husband for keeping _anything_ from her, she turned away and crossed her arms. "Okay Gunther sweetie, what is it?" Gunther cleared his throat and looked to Cece, he pondered what to say first. His gaze drifted from her towards the hallway. Flynn and Baba were walking out, both eager to see what was going on. This was good, they all needed to hear his words.

He was scared, of course, and honestly wasn't sure how anyone would take what he was going to tell them. Frankie especially put things into perspective for him though, but only because what he said was not only what everyone else was saying, but he said it more bluntly than anyone else, including Cece, who was often the most blunt person he knew. He peered down at his outfit and took a deep breath, this needed to be first, there was no question about it.

"Okay…Tinka?" Tinka looked at him, full of concern. He felt all eyes upon him as he moved towards her. He imagined her screaming and bawling, throwing things to and fro, and it made things worse, but he forced himself to ignore those thoughts. "You're my sister, I love you, and I always will. However, this has been bothering me for years now…and I have to say this." Tinka straightened her back and inhaled sharply.

"What is it? I can take it."

"Okay." He moved his hand to the back of his head and breathed out. The question of whether or not she could handle it wasn't really what he was worried about here. "Not only is this something that's been bothering me, but I've had people, like Frankie, say certain things that kind of put it into perspective." He saw Cece pale slightly and shake her head. Tinka stared at him for a minute.

"Frankie? Frankie Bransford, the pitcher and guy who, just a year ago, was into metal?"

"Yeah. That Frankie."

"Why would you listen to _him_?"

"Because he only said what my best friends were saying, only a lot harsher." Dare he say, Frankie was _almost_ the reason he was coming out with all this now. Of course, _Cece_ was the reason, but so was his dignity. "Tinka, I…I want to be _Gunther_ Hessenheffer, I want to be myself. I love the outfits you make, _on you_, on me…" He peered down and tugged on his nauseating shiny mess. "It clashes with how I am, how I want to be."

Tinka closed her hands and stared at the outfit, apparently trying to force a smile. "You…never said anything…"

"I know, and it's unfair to you, me, and…" His eyes slowly moved to Cece, who was currently giving him the most supportive look she could from a distance. He moved his gaze back to his sister, who so far, wasn't turning into a sniveling wreck. His other relatives were watching him with pride. "I don't like shiny, glittery things Tinka. I want to be independent, and as we get older, that has to happen. Both of us obviously will have to have lives of our own."

"Yes…I suppose." This was the hardest conversation he'd had with her, but strangely, it was going better than he thought it would go. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Were you just sparing my feelings or something? Was it because of my bipolar? Did you think I would go crazy?"

"That isn't important. What's important is, this is all stuff you need to know."

"Yes it is."

"I've been making friends, I've been enjoying the American culture…I love baseball, hamburgers, hotdogs." He caught a grimace from his girlfriend at the mention of hotdogs, to which he held back a devious smirk. Needless to say, he knew well not to take her on a date that involved the consumption of hotdogs anymore. "There are _so many things_ that I love about this country, that I love doing, and so many of them clash with what you like, so I can't experience a lot of it. I mean, Tinka, you will _always_ have me as a brother, but I can't spend every waking hour of the day at your side. Not only does it look bad, it feels-"

"Strange." He raised an eyebrow and Tinka waved a hand in the air. "It feels strange. People might think you and I have something going on, which we don't. I know, I've…been made fun of for it before. I agree, you deserve to be happy. You deserve independence, not being your sister's…'safety net'." A wave of sadness overcame him, but mixed with a brief bout of confusion. Why the sudden shift? Why did she seem okay with this transition, more so than not? "The thing is, Gunther. I've talked about this so many times with my therapist, _and _with Cece." Tinka smiled and pointed to Cece, who waved her fingers in the air. "I've just been so scared of losing you that I…never thought about how you felt. I was holding you back from living a life, right? You've been happier lately, and I don't know what it is really, besides Ty and Deuce being your best friends, or you being on the baseball team."

"Well, that does bring me to my next topic…but first, you're _okay_ with me being able to wear my own stuff, do my own thing, while still spending time with you whenever I get a chance or you want to?" Tinka smiled slightly and quickly nodded her head.

"Yes. I'll try to be less dependent on you. I mean sure it's going to be hard, but, I would rather you be happy than unhappy…you're my brother, of course I'd want you to be happy." He smiled as she hugged him. His heart warmed and lifted into confidence, he was grateful that she was taking it so well. Perhaps it _was_ the meds, and if so, what a fantastic help they were. "Now, what else do you have to say?" Now came the hard part, or maybe it was the easier part, he wasn't sure. His lips thinned as Tinka stepped back.

"Okay, this is the part that Dad already knew…" Squitza once more glared at her husband and slapped his shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise. Gunther chuckled and closed his eyes. "You know my best friends now are Ty and Deuce, but I have another best friend, a girlfriend…" Tinka's jaw dropped and his family grinned. Flynn rushed over to Cece and dropped next to her.

"Y-You have a girlfriend? Since when? Why would you keep _that_ from us!"

"Because we've been keeping it a secret from almost everyone. We have no idea how people will react and we were, still are of a few, afraid…her best friend, for example, would likely kill me if she knew." Cece chuckled nervously and Ty let out a long, slow whistle. Of course, who knew what Rocky would do, really? "I mean, my girlfriend. I love her very much, nothing could possibly separate us, but we've been afraid of the people that would try. I know it's been a strain on her, and until recently, she's been doing _okay_ with keeping it under wraps, but she says it is time to tell my family. I want to make her happy, and as of today I'm announcing our relationship."

"But Gunther…" Tinka's expression grew sad and her hands lifted to his shoulder. Her eyes searched his. "What if…I don't know her, we haven't met her, what if she doesn't like you?"

This time it was Cece that interrupted. "I'm willing to bet she likes you a lot." Tinka looked over at her, concerned, and Gunther simply smiled. "And she would never, ever _dream_ of stealing Gunther away from you."

"But Cece, how do you know? I haven't met her, she hasn't met me."

"You should invite her over!" Squitza exclaimed joyously. "My son has a girlfriend and I didn't know? I need pictures!" Cece's cheeks started to turn red, Gunther closed his eyes and exhaled while his father began laughing.

"Well one, Tinka, you _have _already met her. She _does_ like you, and she wants me to still spend plenty of quality time with you." Tinka started to smile and her eyes danced for joy. Now his mother looked confused, although his grandmother was eyeing Cece with an ever-growing smile. "Mom. There's no need to invite her over here."

"Why?" Squitza rushed to his side. "I must meet the woman that's been making my son happy. It's not that Rocky girl, is it? The one that was here on Vatalihootsit day?" Kashlack smacked his forehead and Gunther started chuckling. Cece's expression fell flat and Ty cupped a hand over his mouth. "What?"

"No mom, Rocky still doesn't like me…She's always been protective of her best friend, since her friend's last two boyfriends were assholes." Squitza still seemed confused, but Tinka gasped and her smile started widening. It seemed she was getting the idea. "She's been pissed off with me ever since the school dance back in March, for what I did to Cece."

"That wasn't your fault though," Tinka interrupted. "You were just going along with me because you didn't want to upset me…right?"

"Yeah, but anyway that doesn't bother Cece anymore. As for my girlfriend, no need to invite her, because she's _already here_." It couldn't be hard to miss this, there was only one girl in the room that wasn't family. "And like I said, I've been dating her since March, and I love her with all my heart." Squitza gasped and quickly looked to Cece with a bright smile. Gunther stepped forward and held his hand out for Cece, she smiled at them and put her hand in his. He pulled her up and gazed into her eyes. "We've seen quite a few bumps in the road here and there, but we've made it this far, and we're happy."

Baba started to cheer and the girls swarmed the couple. Tinka and Squitza both tore Cece away and hugged her, much to their surprise. Gunther tapped his chin and laughed as Cece struggled in the tight hug. "C-Can't…_breathe_."

"Mom, Tinka, I think you're smothering her." Tinka and Squitza released Cece, who immediately gasped for air. They apologized to her and she quickly smiled at them, remaining polite.

"No worries. Just glad you guys accept me."

"Well why wouldn't we?" Squitza asked. "I just can't believe I didn't see it!" That was a good question, Kashlack seemed to know right off the bat. Gunther turned his curious gaze to his father and slowly shook his head, he honestly didn't know how the man found these things out, but he just _knew_ when something was going on in his family.

Tinka stepped to the side and hummed to herself. "I'm actually somewhat glad it's Cece. I mean, she's already close. You'd really want him to spend extra time with me?"

Cece nodded and glanced at Gunther for a split second. "He's your brother, by default he should be spending time with you. If he isn't spending enough time with you, I'd probably make him spend time. It's like I've been coming to visit Flynn almost every day throughout the weeks. I'm not going to let him stop spending time with his sister."

"It's true," Gunther replied. He smirked and put an arm around Cece's shoulders. "She wouldn't let that happen. She's one to value siblings more. And also, I'd like to point out that Frankie is also-"

"I'd rather you not mention him, Gunther…" He closed his eyes and sighed. The family frowned and Cece gave them an apologetic look. "Frankie's an ex. Not a good one."

"Right."

"Not to bring up any wounds," Squitza said with concern in her voice. "He wouldn't happen to be related to the Bransford noble family in Sviederbach, would he?"

"His uncle is the noble over there." Squitza cupped her hand over her mouth and quickly hugged Cece, apparently understanding just how violent that relationship might have been. Cece looked confused, so Gunther elaborated. "Violence, aggressiveness, war…it is in the nature of the Bransford family. It's what they were brought up on, what they are known for…which isn't good considering Sviederbach is a peaceful country, not based on war. Anyway, let's move on from that subject."

"Okay." He wanted to respect Cece's wishes and not talk about Frankie, especially since there really was no reason to discuss him. The only other thing he wanted to discuss was Ty being there. He looked to Ty and grinned at his friend.

"I believe Ty came here wanting to ask something." Ty's eyes started to grow wide and he quickly got up to run, but Gunther grabbed his shirt before he could go anywhere. "Ah-uh, you're coming out with it. Don't be a coward Ty."

"Yeah," Cece added with a sly grin. "You blackmailed me into bringing you over here, so you may as well come out with the reason you came. Which, by the way Gunther, we really need to be careful about the whole PDA thing." Gunther paused and winced as his family slowly looked at him. His eyebrows lifted and he quickly defended himself.

"What? It's not my fault…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kashlack commented while rubbing his chin and smirking at him. "Usually it is the man that starts it."

"She started it." Cece closed her eyes and giggled, then instantly stifled herself. She wasn't one to giggle. Tinka shook her head and pat Gunther on the shoulder.

"Sure she did, Gunther." He blushed and looked to Cece for help, but she was too busy trying not to laugh. He was trapped. Of course, his family knew him well enough to know it probably was him who started it, and it was.

"Well it's not my fault she's pretty." He quickly cleared his throat and pulled Ty over to Tinka, it was time to move on, and he wanted Ty to go ahead and get to the reason he was here. "Anyhow! Out with it. You had something to say to my sister." Ty chuckled nervously and started rubbing his neck.

"Okay well…" Tinka smiled at him and tapped her foot lightly on the ground. "I uh…was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me again. A date. I mean, I like you, a lot, and I really want to get to know you a little more." Tinka's lips parted. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly.

"You didn't take money from my brother again, did you? I will not be bought!" Ty shook his hands in defense.

"No, no, no! This is all me. I really do like you, Tinka." She smiled at him and looked back to her parents, both of whom were giving nods of approval.

"Well okay, if it's all right with my family…I'd love to go out with you."

Gunther put his arm around Cece's shoulders and looked at her with a proud smile. She glanced at him, smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. Her head moved to his shoulder and his heart swelled even more. This must have meant more to her than he thought, so he was glad she was happy.

"Anything for you, Cece." Maybe things would be a little easier now that they weren't trying to hide who he was to his family, or their relationship. The only one that didn't know was Rocky, but they were still afraid of what Rocky would do to him. They'd have to take some time with her. Until then, they had his family.

* * *

Well, Tinka and Ty know now, and they are dating too! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me your thoughts. Oh, and next chapter is a big one, we're going to learn a lot about the past of one of this story's most mysterious characters! Take a guess if you want


	50. Behind the Rage

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: This chapter is a little different, a look into the mystery, how appropriate it belongs to chapter 50.

* * *

Chapter 50 (Behind the Rage)

"Tabitha! I know you're hiding back here!" Frankie Bransford screamed aloud as he stood in his backyard, pitcher's mitt and ball weighing heavily in his hand. Tabitha was the chief bodyguard for the royal family, and a trained assassin hired by his Uncle, Adolf. She, and a select few amount of guards had sworn their loyalty to him, however, not to Adolf, and most certainly not to the infernal King Brustrum. Brustrum was merely a road bump in his path, there could only be one man and one man alone that he hated more than the old King himself.

"You're good at listening if you can spot me so well," Tabitha said as she appeared from behind the tree he'd been about to throw the ball at. She was dressed in a full black leotard with a v-neck. She had metal wrist braces that poured into sharp daggers above her hands. Her long brown ponytail swayed behind her as she walked towards him, smirking with pride. Her eyes were narrow, deadly, and her lips were full and pink. She was an attractive girl, but to Frankie, she was nothing more than a friend, and one he desperately needed at his side. "I guess I've helped train you well."

"Whatever." He gripped his baseball and brought the glove up, kissing it as though it were ritualistic. To him, it was, but only for the photo he had hidden in his palm. He tossed the ball towards the tree, slamming it directly into the hole. "Is the plane ready?" He paused and narrowed his eyes as Tabitha crossed her arms.

"I thought you had planned something _before_ we left for Sviederbach?" Right. The manipulation of the idiot. Although he wanted first shot, he knew very well it would be frowned upon, as this wasn't like overthrowing a vile war-loving king, it was very different. Someone was needed here, someone who could help him attain his revenge. Someone who would help him with his plans, but stupid enough to agree to them. A pawn, or better yet, a _patsy_. "You've been planning and planning, scrutinizing for two years now Frankie, don't screw it up by making one tiny mistake."

"I'm well aware, Tabitha…Let's go…" He closed his eyes and began walking towards their car. Thankfully he had her here to watch over him in America, as well as Sviederbach whenever he visited. At twenty-four years of age, she made a fine 'guardian'. Not like the Americans thought anything of it. "We've got a long drive."

In the car, he gazed from the window as trees and buildings passed him by. His eyes started to soften as he slowly turned to the image of the girl hidden away on the palm of his glove. She was a beautiful, freckled brunette with silky brown hair sweeping over her shoulders. Her bangs parted in the middle, hovering and curling just over her beautiful green eyes. Her crimson lips were turned into a sweet smile that charmed and warmed the depths of his ice cold heart. With a breath, he uttered her name. _"Karin…"_

_ Fifteen-year old Frankie ran into the bedroom of his pregnant fiancé, the woman of his dreams. She was lying on the bed with her elder sister, Tabitha, standing at her side. "Frank, I've missed you!" Karin exclaimed with a smile as he crawled beside her. Tabitha raised her eyebrow as he slid his arm beneath her waist and beamed with joy. Karin reached over and kissed his lips. He'd been gone for a month, helping to participate in some battle that his Uncle wanted him involved in for some foreign country neighboring theirs. _

_ "Really, you're going to kiss while her sister's right here?" Tabitha asked, growling softly. Karin turned over and rolled her eyes._

_ "If you don't like it, you can go away Tabby." She started to sit up and he slowly helped her, steadying her so she wouldn't fall backwards. She groaned and slowly looked towards Frankie. "You see what you did to me? You had to go and get me knocked up!"_

_ "Well we could look at it this way, a new Bransford will be born." He rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. He was more than thrilled to see her after so long apart, they'd been together now for at least three years, and he was very willing to spend the rest of his life with her. There was just one unfortunate bit of news that he needed to share with her. "Would you follow me, if I asked you to go with me, Karin?"_

_ "I would follow you to the ends of the earth." Karin put her hand to her stomach and breathed in sharply, she was only about seven months along, but she always complained about the cramps. She was terrified of having children, so she depended upon him and upon his family. It fell into clinginess at times, but he wasn't concerned, he loved her no matter how clingy, or even impulsive she might act. She was just like her sister in many ways, impulsive and quick tempered, but at the same time, she was the softer of the two. To him, she loved him to death, always warming him with a smile and making certain he was happy. "Why ask? Is everything okay?"_

_ "No." He pressed his lips together and took her hands into his, gazing into her now worried eyes. "It's Uncle, he's gone off the deep end again." She rolled her eyes and Tabitha moved her hand to her forehead. "He and my father got into a fight, Father was ordered away by 'Bransford Order'" Her eyes widened and she quickly shot up, screaming in pain as she gripped her stomach. He immediately moved to catch her and gently stroked her belly, hoping to soothe the pain. "Careful…"_

_ "Bransford Order?" Tabitha declared. "How can he do that! Was it really that bad of a fight?" The Bransford Order was the highest declaration of the House. When thrust upon someone, it was a banishing tone. "His own flesh and blood? When is he going to report this? How much time…" The declaration gave the people a certain amount of time to leave, if they did not leave by the deadline, their lives were taken from them. "Where will you go?"_

_ "I don't know, I think mom and dad intend to go to America. Brother is terribly ill, however." Karin reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently and giving him the tiniest smile she could muster. His heart began to rise as he met her gaze, but this was one of the few times his worries were not clear from his mind. His brother, Alrick was dying. He'd been mortally wounded in the same battle their Uncle sent them into, an unnecessary war that was truly between noble families of separate countries. Their Uncle, however, prided himself over being the victor and knew how to use his own family, manipulating and tricking them into doing his own will. "It is okay, once we reach America…we can begin our lives anew." _

_ "Always so optimistic, Frank," Karin said while retaining her gentle smile. He chuckled and kissed her forehead._

_ "I don't think so." She was usually the optimistic one in the relationship, the one that kept him alive and brave. "So you will go?"_

_ "Allow me to gather my things, and I will go with you." Karin laid back down and reached up for her sister. "Tabitha? Will you help me?"_

_ "Of course I will baby sis. I'm sure I still have some duties to attend to, so I can't go to America with you, but I'll do anything to help you." _

_ "Thank you."_

_ Three days later, Frankie and his family had arrived in America. Karin was standing beside him at his brother's bedside, the twelve year old youth was coughing and grasping his waist. The parents were in another room of their new home in Colorado. They were trying to find anything that would help relieve the pain Alrick was going through. His eyes were fresh with tears as he watched, unable to help his brother. He was angry with his Uncle for throwing them out in such a crucial time. "This wasn't right…"_

_ "There's nothing you could do about it," Karin stated while walking over to a nearby table. There was a green bowl with a white rag folded up in front of it. "We just have to accept everything for what it is. We're here now, and we're doing all that we can…unfortunately the doctors here can't help, so…"_

_ "Screw the doctors, they just don't want to help because we're 'not yet citizens'." Karin shrugged and dipped the rag into the bowl of water. He watched her calm movements as she approached his brother and started to wipe his face. Alrick breathed out and sighed at the touch of the cool, damp rag. _

_ "Don't get angry, it isn't their fault. They don't know our situation." _

_ "Maybe not, but it's still something of an irritant." Where was the medical help when it was needed? Why were these American doctors not doing the things they ought to be doing? "If I were ruling this land, the first thing I would do is make sure healthcare was expanded to everyone!"_

_ "That's a pipe dream and you know it." He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. She slowly lifted the rag and squished it on the top of his head. "You need to cool off, Frankie." He closed his eyes and snickered as the cold water soaked his hair and ran down his face. "You know it's not good when you get angry, you get that look in your eyes and you want to make things right, but for some reason I think you'd go about that the wrong way."_

_ "Why is it wrong?"_

_ "Because anger and revenge is _never_ the right way to get what you want." Maybe she was right, but it wasn't like he was planning on doing anything to these American Doctors. He put his arm to his brother's shoulder and peered down with a smile. _

_ "Alrick? How are you holding up?"_

_ "Not so good, Brother," Alrick answered weakly. "I feel like I could go at any time. It's painful."_

_ "I know, I know it is, but look at it this way…" He knelt down beside his brother's bed and smiled into his eyes. "You'll be up there smiling with Grandpapa and Gran-Gran, waiting for all of us to come be with you."_

_ "It's not a fate I want…I think waiting for you guys would be hell. I want to go to the great mountain country in the sky."_

_ Frankie's eyes started to water once more and he squeezed his brother's hand. "You will brother, you will." Alrick smiled at him and exhaled, wincing once more. When he glanced up at Karin, she was holding onto the bowl and staring out the window, frozen with fear. His brow furrowed and he slowly rose, putting his hand to her shoulder. "Karin? What's wrong?"_

_ "I think I just saw something outside…" _

_ "What?" He moved to the window and put his hand up on the wall beside it, gazing out with a subtle frown. He wasn't overly sure what she saw, all he saw was the backyard. "I see no-" He was started by an ear-piercing scream from his mother in the next room, which was followed by a loud explosion. "Mama!" He ran for the door, charging towards the kitchen, fearing the worst._

_ He jumped back as a burst of fire shot up in the doorway, he couldn't get in, and his mother's cries were turning into frantic, pained sobs. His heart wrenched as he blocked his face with his arms, feeling the hot fire threatening him. "Mama! Mama can you talk? Call for me! Mama!"_

_ "Frankie! Run!" Her voice erupted into a shriek and Frankie's ears were filled with a loud crackling sound. The scent of burning flesh stung his nose, causing his legs to give out. _

_ "Mama!" He fell to the ground and looked over to the front door, smoke was filling the room, the alarms were all broken, and fire was starting to surround him. He breathed in heavily, now thinking of Karin and Alrick in the bedroom, he had to get to them! How was he going to get them out, though? The bedroom was connected to a bathroom, which in turn led into what was a safe room made up of steel walls. It could be entered from the outside, but someone would have to know the combination to get in from that way, the door was a large bolted metal door. It was a nice security feature that Tabitha had installed for them._

_ "Son! Son where are you!" His father's voice cried out. His father was coughing violently, but fighting the flames nearby. Thinking fast, Frankie sprang towards him, covered in sweat and soot. _

_ "Dad, come with me!" He found his father and grabbed a hold of his burning jacket. He bit his lip as the fire on the jacket burned his fingers. His father pulled away from him and fell to his knees, coughing violently. Frankie stopped and glanced back, worried. He covered his own mouth and cried out for his old man to get up. "Come on! We have to move! The safe room…we can get out that way…"_

_ "No, I won't make it. Just go…save Karin and Alrick. You must! She carries the next Bransford. Your primary concern should be them. I'll be all right…"_

_ "Dad." No, he couldn't, his father was right. Karin and Alrick, they needed him. Bravely he charged ahead, forcing himself through the pain. He screamed in anguish, ignoring the flames that scorched him. Once he got to the bedroom, the two were gone! "Karin? Alrick? Karin! Karin, where are you!" He moved back and forth, breathing in the smoke as his frantic heart was about to burst. "Maybe they got out…"_

_ He covered his mouth once more and charged into the bathroom, then into the safe room. The two were not in there, so he kicked open the exit door and rushed outside, falling to his hands and knees. He took a breath of fresh air, but it was not over yet. "Hello nephew…"_

_ "Uncle?" His head shot up and his eyes widened as fear pulsed through his body. There before him was an older man with a grey beard and moustache, black beady eyes, and a fully bald head. He was wearing a black robe with a red sash. What was this man doing here? _

_ Surrounding Adolf were several of the man's own guards, and two guards were standing on either side of him, both holding the two most important people in his life. He quickly sprang to his feet, feeling a violent anger rushing from deep within. His uncle held up a hand to stop him. "Ah uh, we need to talk Nephew."_

_ "You're doing this! Why? Why!" _

_ "Control, obviously. I need control in the Bransford house, not some fickle minded brother who wishes to completely trash the very foundation of everything we believe in." His father wanted to bring change, he wanted a more peaceful and direct approach to things. Adolf wanted things the way the always had been, war-like, spiteful and hateful. "If I cannot gain control as the elder brother, then I will use fear to do it."_

_ "By killing your own flesh and blood?"_

_ "What other choice do I have in the matter?" Adolf stepped forward. Frankie's chest rose and fell and his eyes moved towards Karin. The guard holding her had one hand on her waist and the other held a knife to her neck. She was shivering, but not trying to escape._

_ "Karin!" The other guard was holding Alrick in a similar fashion, but was holding his wrists behind him. He still had the knife to the neck. "Alrick!"_

_ "Don't worry about me brother," Alrick said with a weak smile. "I'll be okay, just like you said." He started to run for the guards, but Adolf put an arm in front of his chest. He growled and quickly turned his glare to his uncle. _

_ "Tsk, to chose between your brother or your fiancé? Even I would hate to be in such a precarious situation."_

_ "Let them _go_, Adolf." Adolf laughed and turned around, still holding his hands behind his back._

_ "I'm afraid your threat falls on deaf ears, Frankie. You must choose one or the other, choose wisely now. I do believe one of them could die any time now." He growled and barked out his answer._

_ "I will not play your silly games, Uncle!" _

_ "Do not make me decide for you." He growled, seething with anger. Karin moved her eyes towards him and smiled at him._

_ "It'll be okay Frankie. Just remember, no matter what happens. I love you."_

_ "Karin!"_

_ "What was that?" Adolf asked while moving his hand behind his ear and grinning. "Did I hear you say 'Karin'? So valiant, you would save the love of your life! Good choice!" Adolf clapped his hand and Frankie's heart fell with his brother's body. Blood splashed out and he shot towards Alrick._

_ "No! Alrick! Alrick!" He began shaking his brother and bowed his head onto the boy's chest, weeping. The tears sprang down his face as a bitter hatred shot up his throat. He gripped his brother's shirt in his hands and glared up at his uncle. "Fuck you, Uncle! Fuck you!" _

_ "Now is that any way to treat your Uncle?" Frankie screamed in anguish, charging at Adolf. Ready to kill him. All too late, as he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his side. His eyes widened as he started to fall to the ground, blood gushing out. "Pity, such a shame, and here I was _considering_ giving your sweet little Karin back to you. Perhaps she can be of more use elsewhere."_

_ He couldn't move, he was petrified and his adrenaline had given out on him. He heard them walking away with her, she was screaming and calling his name. _"Get up. Get up."_ Why couldn't he get up? She needed him. He had to save her. Darkness was all he could remember, for so long, darkness and a deep stirring within. Revenge. All he could think of was revenge._

Frankie shifted his eyes to Tabitha, she was staring so silently out the window. She'd been the one to find him, along with several close guards. She nursed him back to health. When they returned to Sviederbach, the Uncle was surprised to see him, but feigned pleasure at there being one last Bransford noble alive. That he'd survived. Karin, however, was gone. Never again would he hold her, cherish her. Never again would she smile at him.

No matter what he did, nothing could fill the emptiness in his heart. He never once tried to replace her, no, any girl he dated was just part of some grandmaster plan. However none of them had been right for the plan, until he found one that fit the bill. His heart, as hardened and cold as it was, still beat for Karin. He wanted to see her again, he _would_ see her again, but it was only through death that he could be permitted that wish. Could he take his own life? No. Not allowed. Nothing was allowed, not until he fulfilled _all_ his plans. First, however, he needed to take care of one tiny little loose end.

Adolf. The years of meticulous planning, there was still a couple more months he needed. He had to wait, he had to perfect _everything_.

"We're here," Tabitha said with a quiet voice. "I'll go get the prisoner, in the Bransford name, right?"

"Yes. Just tell the police that he's a prisoner belonging to that of the Bransford Nobles from Sviederbach. They'll release him…"

"Got it."

After she left, it was only about an hour before she returned with Travis, Cece Jones's first ex. The boy sat in front of him in the guards' limo, confused and curious. Frankie's hardened expression did not falter as he moved his glare from Travis and out the window. "Um…Frankie? Complication?"

"What of it."

"What do you want with me?"

"Complicated. I want your help in gaining someone's trust, and then I'm hiring you to kill him."

_"Where is she?" Frankie shouted as he shoved his Uncle into the wall. Adolf laughed as his nephew grasped his neck. "Tell me or I'll crush your windpipe, I swear it!" _

_ "Oh Frankie. You missed out on quite a spectacle. Quite a show!" Frankie's eyes widened as fear struck his heart. He watched his uncle's tongue seep out and glide over his lips. _

_ "You fucking bastard, you better not have hurt her! If I find out you hurt her, I swear to god I will murder you!"_

_ "That's a bold statement. I'm the head of the Bransford House! I've got guards everywhere. Think about what that means, Frankie." Frankie lowered his arm and growled as Adolf started laughing. He knew what it meant, it meant if he killed Adolf now, every guard in the facility would be after him. He would be screwed. Adolf smirked and glared into his eyes. "That's right Frankie, you know very well. Another thing, King Brustrum has given me full control of every royal guard and country police officer in Sviederbach. He's losing it, I swear…" Frankie's eyes widened and a low growl shot up from inside his chest._

_ "Brustrum? What does he have to do with this?"_

_ "Besides being an incompetent king? Nothing. Or well, more than you possibly know." He wasn't a fan of King Brustrum, nor of how the man ruled the country. It wasn't so much the rule, but Brustrum was somewhat losing the sense of peacefulness that Sviederbach had once cherished. Hell, Adolf's influence was overpowering the old man._

_ "Your influence and power won't last long."_

_ "Ignoring that. As for Karin, well…you'll never see her again, so make nice and act like you're a part of this House. You'll be Head Noble some day." Frankie slammed a fist into Adolf's abdomen, crushing him against the wall. Adolf gasped out and he quickly moved his free hand over the man's mouth, then leaned forward, narrowing his eyes dangerously._

_ "That day may just come sooner than you think." He released Adolf and started walking out of the man's room. One of the guards addressed him, but he blew the guard off. "Fuck off."_

"Who do you want me to kill, and why?" Travis asked with uncertainty. "I mean, why would _you_ want to kill someone?"

"Again. Complicated." He really didn't want to explain his plans to this whack job. "You do this for me, and…" He slowly tapped his chin, thinking of the one thing Travis wanted most of all. He smirked and glanced into Travis's unwavering gaze. "I'll give you whatever you want. Name it, what's your one greatest desire?"

"Um…well I'd really like it if Cece loved me again-"

Frankie clapped once, causing Travis to jump back. "It is done!" Tabitha stared at him, dumbfounded. He'd have to tell her later that he wasn't seriously going through with it. "Take out this man after a couple months and Cece will want you back. She will love you again. Why? Because this is a very evil and corrupt, wicked man." Travis gasped and cupped his hands over his mouth. "In fact he's even threatened your beloved at some point of time…" He waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes, Travis didn't appear to catch the motion. "Take him out, and she will most certainly be yours again."

"Okay! I'll do it! Anything for Cece!"

"Right…we're avenging Cece…" He gazed back out the window and frowned. One day, Karin. One day. Even if he had to make another take him out, he would see her again.

* * *

So, we learn a little bit about Frankie's past. What do you think? He was happy once, had everything he could ever want. Tell me your thoughts.


	51. Best Friends, Always

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 51 (Best Friends Always)

For Rocky's birthday, Gary was throwing a party at the studio, once more a birthday bash. It made sense to Cece, at least, since Rocky wouldn't want Gunther at her birthday party unless it were being done at the dance studio. Currently there were singers and dancers going up on the stage, and Rocky got to watch them all, rather than participate. To that extent, she seemed bored, while at the same time, enjoying the party. Gary even had a long table with a white tablecloth off to the side of the stage with cake and many assortments of snacks.

Cece took a seat next to Rocky, who was seated at a table overlooking the stage. Rocky smiled at her and pointed to the presents beside the cake table. "Your boy-your present's being overshadowed by Gunther's gift. His, and just about everyone else's too. You realize that, right?" Cece laughed and shrugged her shoulders. For her friend's birthday, she bought her a brilliant necklace with a large gem in the center that looked like jade colored boxing gloves. The gems opened in the front, revealing themselves to be a locket, and inside were the pictures of the two friends. Gunther's large, flat, rectangular gift adorned with blue wrapping paper was a large picture frame with a blown up image of her and her brother. Cece suggested to him that it would look good in their living room above the couch.

"It may be small, but I'm willing to think you'll find mine is the biggest of them all." She paused and her voice fell flat. "That was _not_ an intentional rhyme, by the way." Rocky laughed and glanced over at the dancers, Gunther and Tinka were within the group. They had to show up, Gary made just about _everyone_ show up. Deuce was taking care of punch, Dina was helping Gary manage the guest lists and party favors, and Ty was preparing for his big song to Rocky. "So Rocky, have you guys heard from your dad _yet_?"

"No, we have no clue what happened to him." She felt terrible about that, but at the same time, she just didn't care. He was still Rocky's father of course, but he was an asshole who had treated his family like crap, they were all better off without him. "Anyway, Ty's taking me to get my learner's permit after this. Isn't that great!"

"Yes!" The girls cheered and waved their fingers with each other's. There was nothing greater to someone on their fifteenth birthday to finally be learning how to drive. "You finally get to study the driver's training guide with me!" Rocky cheered and hugged Cece's neck. "By the way, have you talked to Howard lately?"

"Howard? Yeah." She'd been talking to Howard, they had an art class together of course. It was amazing the impact he was having on her, keeping her relatively calm and soothed. She knew Rocky didn't like to admit it, but the girl had a thing for him. It was ever present in her eyes, this man was actually making her hate men a little less every day. "He should be here at the party somewhere, I know I saw a gift from him. He said he was working on that gift during art class, never let me see what it was though…"

"No? Well then." She smirked and leaned back, imagining what the gift could be. Perhaps it was a self portrait, she could imagine Howard painting a beautiful replica of her best friend sitting in class, gazing up into the sky, so deep in thought. "Just art class?"

"Well, sometimes that, he apparently has been working on it wherever he went. I can't wait to see what his gift is!" Rocky squealed, then quickly cupped her mouth, piquing Cece's interest. "You didn't hear that just now."

"So am I to guess you're starting to hate guys a little _less?" _She smirked playfully and watched as Rocky turned away, folding her arms over.'

"You saw and heard _nothing_. Besides, it isn't like Frankie or Travis have come around lately, and you don't have a boyfriend that's causing you any trouble." That was true, her boyfriend was truly a good man. At least to her. "I don't have any issues with men that don't cause drama for women."

"Oh please, as long as there are men on this earth and women on this earth, both genders will be causing drama for each other until the end of time." Rocky laughed. Cece turned her gaze to Gunther on the stage, the light was making the sweat on his body appear as if he were covered in oil. He was wearing a light outfit, all his own, and dancing to the best of his ability. She was both intrigued, and pulled in. She wanted to be up there with him, dancing by his side, and maybe even being held by those strong, sweaty arms.

She felt eyes upon her and quickly pulled herself into reality where she found Rocky snapping her fingers. "Cece? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I got caught up watching the dancers. They're really good!"

"I know. We dance with them every week."

"Right." She laughed nervously and twirled finger in her curls. Hopefully Rocky didn't know exactly _who_ she was staring at. "Isn't it about time for your brother's song?"

"Yes." As she said that, the dancers started to move to the edges of the stage like the red sea parting into waves. The music shifted and Ty started walking into center stage. Rocky and Cece cheered and whistled as he began to sing. It was originally a song that was typically sung for a father to his daughter, but it seemed to fit anyway, so he sang _My Little Girl_ by Tim McGraw.

Cece smiled at her friend, who had tears streaming from her eyes. Rocky was quite literally getting the royal treatment here on her birthday, and she deserved it all. Towards the end of the song, Ty held his hand out and motioned for her to go up to the stage. Cece pushed against her back and she quickly bounded up to her brother, who started to dance with her like a father to his daughter, or a brother to his sister.

Much to Cece's surprise, as it was part of the dance, she saw Howard walking up to the stage. He had a warm blue shirt and khaki colored jeans. As he extended his hand, Rocky's face twisted into a mix of shock and pleasure. She put her hand in his and began to dance while Ty finished up his song.

She was so fixated on them that she'd lost sight of the dancers and was scared out of her skin when Gunther tapped her shoulder. When she spun around, she growled, holding back her annoyance. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Gunther. You _know_ better." He smirked teasingly and sat beside her.

"Yes well, I just couldn't help myself."

"Something tells me you could help yourself." He grinned innocently and pointed at the stage.

"Is she enjoying the bash?" She nodded and Gunther leaned back in his chair, pushing his hands behind his head. "Good. Now how are you enjoying yourself?" She was alright before he spooked her.

"I'm fine. Glad you were able to participate in the dance." He'd been in the dances less and less lately, baseball was calling him. Now that Tinka was letting him be more independent, he would be even less inclined to dance, so much so that Gary made it _optional_ for him.

"Well you asked me to be a part, so I figured, why not? I'd love to attend a birthday party for my girlfriend's best friend who wants to bash my head in with the closest object she can grab." Cece laughed at his sarcasm. He leaned forward and clasped his hands on the table. She put her hand on his leg and smiled at him as he gazed at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Well thank you for coming regardless. I appreciate it." She leaned back and folded her arms. "I'm sure Rocky appreciates it too." She spotted Rocky moving over to the table, clearing her throat.

"What do I appreciate?"

"Oh Gunther was complaining about how Gary made him come to the dance, but he came regardless." Rocky raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, is that so? Forced to come, were you, Gunther?"

"Not necessarily." He lifted a hand up in his defense and chuckled. "Gary said it would be okay if I didn't want to come, but I decided to be here out of support for you."

"Oh? So it was on your own volition?"

"Yes. Regardless of our pasts, you are still someone of importance, so I came to celebrate your birthday." Rocky smiled gently and sat down at the table, Cece was impressed to see she wasn't jumping down his throat.

"Well. _Maybe_ I'll be okay with you being here, but don't get any funny ideas. Do anything stupid and it'll be your head that you lose." He moved his hand to his throat and slowly shook his head. "Keep in mind Gunther. You and I are _not_ friends."

"Well. Happy birthday to you." Cece rolled her eyes and watched Gunther walk away. Why did Rocky still not like him? She couldn't still be upset over the dance thing, not possible, there was something else. Rocky never acted this way with just any boy, all spiteful and agitated. She acted like this towards Travis, she acted this way towards Frankie, but she had obvious reasons to act that way towards them. It wasn't that the Hessenheffers had been rude to them, was it? She at least was beginning to get along with Tinka some more. Whatever it was, she just simply couldn't place her finger on it. She wondered if she'd get anywhere by simply asking, or would Rocky be vague about it?

"So, what's the reason you still want to tear his head off? You're not still upset about the school dance are you?"

"No, that's not it." Rocky looked over at Howard, who was waving by the presents. "Cece! It's time for presents!" Cece stuttered and lifted a hand just as Rocky hurried from her chair and ran for the gifts. Everyone began surrounding the presents as Howard handed Rocky his gift and she quickly opened it. Cece stepped behind her and heard her friend gasp. "It's beautiful!" She peered over Rocky's shoulder and was amazed by what she was seeing.

It was an oil painting of Rocky leaning over a log with some white lilies on it. Her left elbow was planted on the log and her fingers gracing her jaw line as her eyes tilted up towards the sky in thought. Her right arm was bent and her fingers tapped her left arm. Her hair fell in beautiful waves past her bare shoulders. She had a strapless pink gown with pink arm bands that went down her waist. The background was a mixture of trees and grass.

A breathtaking image indeed. Rocky turned to Howard and hugged him. "Thank you! It's perfect. I'm going to hang this up in my bedroom."

Running through all the gifts, Cece grew in her anticipation, hoping catch her gift soon. It wasn't long, Rocky held Cece's gift up in her hand and smiled. "Well Cece, let's see what's in your gift."

"You'll like it Rocky, I promise." She put her hand to Rocky's shoulder and smiled as the wrapping paper flew off to reveal a small box. Rocky opened it and gasped as she pulled a shiny necklace out.

"Oh my god…"

"Go ahead, it opens." Once Rocky found the tiny latch that opened to reveal the photos of the two friends. Cece's heart swelled as Rocky turned towards her. "Best friends forever, Rocky. Happy birthday."

"Thank you! I-I don't know what to say. I love it!" She filled with pride as her friend hugged her neck. There was nothing better than knowing your best friend would be there at your side through thick and thin. "We'll always be best friends, no matter what Cece. I promise."

"Promise."

* * *

Well I hope you're enjoying this! Stick around.**  
**


	52. The First Christmas

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 52 (The First Christmas)

It was Christmas Eve and Gunther was busy cleaning up his room. Apparently there was to be a lot of celebration and Cece was sleeping over, he'd have to sleep on the couch. Also coming over were Rocky and Ty, invited by Cece. This was going to be an interesting celebration, that was for sure. He wanted everything perfect for Cece, so the room had to be clean. After hours of making sure the entire room was spotless, he left with no worries.

"That took a while," Ty joked as Gunther came walking into the living room. Ty and Rocky were on the couch, having arrived about an hour ago. Cece was in the kitchen helping the family prepare the dinner and snacks. Flynn was in his room, hanging out with Henry. "It's about time you finished your room, does it normally take you that long?"

"I'm a little OCD. Sue me." He scratched the back of his hair and sighed, it was starting to grow a little longer than he usually kept it, but he liked it that way. Cece would often run her hand through his hair, and he enjoyed her doing that. "Anyway, baseball team's taking a break during the holidays too. Apparently the star pitcher's out of town." Ty rolled his eyes and Rocky shook her head. It wasn't the first time Frankie decided to up and leave, there were many different occasions he would simply vanish. Although Gunther had reason to believe he was going to Sviederbach. After all, Frankie _was_ deemed a citizen there as well. The downside was, their baseball team was one that still practiced throughout the holidays.

"Man, what is _up_ with him? He never tells anyone anything about his life, vanishes on the team, and just randomly pops up whenever. It's like he's got some sort of agenda…" These days, Gunther wasn't too sure Frankie didn't have an angle. He wasn't harassing Cece any, which was good, but he had definitely been keeping an eye on her and on Gunther's family. "Didn't you say he was part of some noble family back where you're from?"

"Something like that." Gunther took a seat on the couch next to Ty. Rocky was on the other side, listening quietly to the conversation. "The entire country knows who he is because he is next in line for the throne." The Blues stared at him, stunned to hear those words. Gunther chuckled nervously and waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry, King Brustrum would _never_ allow the Bransford nobles to rule. They're too war-like. Plus, the only way Frankie would take the throne is if, in this order, my grandfather could not find a heir before dying…Frankie's uncle perished before his own coronation…and Frankie found a suitable queen with royal or noble blood. Since A won't happen, and his uncle's demise is unlikely, then there's no possible risk of the Bransford nobility rising to the throne."

"You seem so sure of that…" Well he couldn't be too sure on what was going on over in Sviederbach, but he was sure nothing _bad_ was happening. "Or is all this just you not wanting anything to do with that country?"

Rocky chuckled and nudged her brother's ribs. "A little of both," she joked. Gunther rolled his eyes and glanced over to her, curious as to how she had any idea of him not wanting to head back. "Ty's told me a little about your hometown and the royalty behind it. I'm pretty sure you have some sense of pride against returning there, right? Or else you would have already gone."

"My grandfather exiled us, there's no way in hell I'm going back. Besides, I have too many things tying me down here." Ty glanced between the two of them and started to chuckle, not appearing to enjoy the tension that was growing in the air.

"It's getting a little heavy in here. I'm going to go check out the food!" He bounded towards the kitchen and Gunther felt Rocky's icy glare onto him.

"Let me ask you something, Gunther." He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. He'd be happy to answer any question, just as long as it didn't end with her lunging for his throat. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pulled back into a thin line. "Let's assume for whatever reason you had to go to Sviederbach. If you had a girlfriend here, would you leave her behind? I'm only asking because I've seen _so many_ men and so many relationships in this world just come and go like there was never anything there to begin with. How easy would it be for you, if you had one, to just drop off the face of the earth as if you never had a care in the world for her?"

His heart screeched to a stop and his eyes grew into slants. What was she suggesting? Even if he had to, he would never leave Cece behind without something. Hell, he'd give up the entire kingdom _for her_. "Never. I would not be that kind of man." Rocky leaned back, keeping her eyes locked with his. She seemed to be studying him with those inquisitive eyes of hers. "If I had a girlfriend, and I loved her with all my heart, then there is no way I would leave her behind. I would give up the entire kingdom for her."

"You hear a guy say those things so many times, they start to lose power. You have a type of conviction in your words, so…" She took a pause and quickly glanced away. "Maybe men have different mindsets where you're from."

"It's not so much a difference, Rocky. The difference is where the heart is…A man and a woman who love each other enough, with _real_ love…there is nothing that can come between them. The power is in that one emotion, and I'm not saying that to sound romanticized or anything, I'm saying that because I _have_ felt it before." And of course, he still did feel that way. Rocky folded her arms over and glanced off towards the kitchen.

"Different subject then. Cece's talked to me about what would happen if your family ever goes back to Sviederbach, since they have custody of Flynn, they would take him with them. She would go with you guys. Would you be willing to help her out from there? Make sure she's taken care of and everything?"

"Of course we would, and so would her aunt and her cousin René. Tinka and I don't dislike her anymore, you know." He saw her eyebrows shoot up and stammered for a minute, unsure if he just gave away something important. "What I mean is, we've been getting along a bit better, all of us, _because_ of Flynn. It's kind of hard to not act cordial to someone when your parents have custody of their sibling."

"This is true. I just don't want to see her hurt, Gunther. What you guys did at the dance last year…" She slowly shook her head. He felt a jab of pain and annoyance at the memory. Damn, the girl could hold a grudge. "I've moved on, but I just want to reiterate…I know I brought it on a little myself, but the pain she went through due to that, I've put up my guard quite a bit when it comes to you and Tinka. Now I'm trying to ease up to you guys, for Flynn's sake, and Cece's as well since she obviously has to hang around you guys more often than not, but I _am_ watching. Remember that. Don't you dare do anything to break her again."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. It seems she's at least a friend to you guys now, which surprises me, but I suppose it has to be that way. Merry Christmas, Gunther." He started to wish her a Merry Christmas, only to watch her get up and move into the kitchen. Now he was wondering what _her_ angle was. Then again, she probably gave the same speech to Deuce, and any other guy that was in Cece's life.

After dinner, they were greeted at the door by Deuce and Dina, shortly after Deuce rushed in with earmuffs for the family. "Oh look Deuce, they have headphones too!" Dina exclaimed happily.

"That's right, baby." Deuce motioned the carolers inside as Gunther watched anxiously. He looked back to the others, all of whom were staring back with wide and concerned gazes. Every one of them knew Dina couldn't sing all that well, but the question was more, how _bad_ was she?

They found out all too quickly how terrible she was when she began singing with the carolers. Deuce smiled at her and waved his conductor wand smoothly through the air. No matter how well the earmuffs drowned her out, they could _still_ hear her screeching. After they were finished, Dina grinned and clapped her hands together. "How was it everyone?"

"It was…good," Rocky lied. "There's some leftover peach pie in the kitchen if any of you wants a slice?"

"Ooh that sounds good, but we have to go and sing for more people."

"I'm sure they'll be happy!" Dina bounced and hurried outside with the other carolers. Deuce shot her a look and whined.

"Why encourage it?" Rocky laughed as Dina reached in, grabbed Deuce's collar and yanked him out screaming. "Merry Christmas! Help!"

"Bye Deuce!" Gunther waved. He felt so sorry for him, but he had it coming. After all, this door to door thing was more Dina's punishment to him for his not telling her from the start that she wasn't all that good of a singer. He turned around to the others and extended his arms. "So, what did you think?"

"A little pitchy," Tinka replied while rubbing her ear. Baba was staggering over to her usual chair, rubbing her own ears.

"An old woman should never be subjected to that. My hearing's _already_ starting to go away!" Kashlack chuckled while Squitza tapped her chin.

"Oh I still wish they could have stayed for some pie! Kashlack, we'll have to save some for them." Everyone agreed unanimously. Hell, the pie tasted like heaven, it was so warm and moist that it melted once it hit the tongue. The peach flavor was remarkable!

Ty walked over and put his arm around Gunther's shoulders, sighing as he looked off at the others. "Well, it's time for us to head home. It's getting late." Gunther frowned and Cece hugged Rocky. The two wouldn't be there tomorrow, since they wanted to spend Christmas morning by themselves. It was to be an emotional one for them.

"Well we appreciated you guys visiting," Gunther responded. "Hopefully tomorrow is an awesome day for you guys."

"Thanks man. We just want to rest, you know, nothing too big. We _might_ pay mom a visit, but she's not the first thing on our minds. Anyway, today was a blast, thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome!" Squitza exclaimed, always happy to have guests on Christmas Eve, no matter who it was. "Feel free to come around any time!" Henry hurried over to the Blues and glanced up at the two.

"Hey, can you guys drop me off at my Dad's?"

"Sure thing little man." Ty reached down and rubbed his hair. Flynn said his farewell to Henry and scurried off to his bedroom. Everyone was tired and eager to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and they wanted to get to sleep early. Ty looked up to Tinka and smiled at her, the two were still dating, and she'd been becoming extremely subdued ever since. "I'll give you a call once we get home."

"Maybe, I might be asleep by then." Tinka smirked and folded her arms over. "I am a very heavy sleeper. Put a train and construction directly behind my room window and the best thing you're getting is me dreaming about a rabbit with a jackhammer." Ty chuckled and she quickly hugged him. "Merry Christmas and goodnight."

"Same to you."

After the farewells and after everyone went off to sleep, Gunther was busy celebrating with Cece just before he would go back out to the couch. She had some things she wanted to talk about. "Great day today, huh?" Cece asked as she sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"Yeah, but you've seemed a bit down earlier."

"I was just thinking about something. You know how you guys were talking about Frankie vanishing? Well it seems Travis is gone too. The prisons lost sight of him." His heart sank as Cece bent her head down and narrowed her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Christmas is a happy occasion and I couldn't be happier to be here with you." She smiled at him and put her hand to his. "I love you."

"And I love you." He knew she was one to worry about many things, and this was definitely one of those things she had a right to worry about. Hell, if Travis was out of prison, then what did that mean? _He_ was the stalker ex, not Frankie. Frankie was just the strange, aggressive ex with some kind of hidden agenda. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair back. Her eyes drifted slowly up, connecting with his. "I don't want you worrying about this now, you should be happy."

"I am. I'm just nervous. What if he shows up?"

"He won't. Besides, if he did, I wouldn't let him do anything. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't think I'd be able to let you get your hands on him before I did." She chuckled softly and leaned forward.

"How is it you always manage to say the right things? I know what you told Rocky earlier. You really would give up a kingdom for me?"

"Without fail." Her eyes danced and she slowly shook her head.

"I wouldn't let you give it all up."

"I don't even want it to begin with, Cece. I just want you by my side." Her cheeks started to turn red and her hands lifted up to his shoulders. His heart began race and his body warmed in her arms. What was this feeling? "In Sviederbach, we believe in the truest form of love. We grow up knowing what it is because we are taught it at an early age…"

"So when you say you love me…"

"I mean every last word of it. I know what I'm feeling, which is probably more than what most people my age can say. Love is forever."

"It is. I know over there, they don't believe in divorce, right?" This was true, divorce actually had been outlawed in Sviederbach _unless_ it were in extreme cases. One couldn't divorce just because of a lack of money, one couldn't divorce just because they didn't feel something for five minutes. Love was being able to say that despite there being moments where you positively hate the person you're with, you still love them and would stay with them through thick and thin. Mature love was saying that you loved someone because you needed them, that they inspired you to be a better person and you were a better person because of them.

No, divorce was only allowed in Sviederbach in the case of abuse or extramarital affairs. "It's frowned upon in my country. Love stands the test of time, and those who get divorced may never have been in love to begin with. Something like that…Divorce is only made acceptable if there's something so severe."

"I see. No matter. Merry Christmas." She pointed to the clock, it was now 12:01. She smiled and tightened her embrace around his neck. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas to you too." In an instant, their lips crashed together for the first kiss of Christmas Day. It was something they'd been wanting to do all day long, but couldn't as Rocky and Ty were there. They'd been holding off on any boyfriend-girlfriend moment they could have had, and now it was all finally exploding in one moment.

Back onto the bed they fell, the flames rising up and clearing away their inhibitions. The joy and bliss of being together, and of their first Christmas together, wiped away the thoughts of Travis, of Frankie, of Sviederbach and anything else that might stress them out. The passion that they'd been holding back turned the fire of their love into a bottle of champagne, spewing out the moment all the pressure was released from the bottle.

As the night went on, they seemed to forget just where they were. They forgot what they'd been trying not to do in their relationship, and they finally gave in to their temptations. It did not matter in this moment, there was more time to care tomorrow.

* * *

So a couple important things to note in this chapter, Rocky and Gunther's conversation, and the moment with Cece. Yes, they did just do what you think they just did. **  
**


	53. Confusion and Guilt

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 53 (Confusion)

Gunther opened his eyes and sighed. Something soft and warm was curled up at his chest and he was definitely not sleeping on the mildly uncomfortable couch. When he felt a mass of hair brush against his face, his heart shot up to his throat, his very naked girlfriend was curled up in his arms. He felt a surge of panic and quickly sat up in the bed, running his hands across his face. He didn't have to question what happened, he _knew_ what happened, and it was not good. "Shit. We…" He couldn't necessarily say it wasn't good, it was _great_, but still, they didn't need to have sex so soon.

Sure, it was common in Sviederbach, but that was only because the average age of marriage over there was eighteen! Over here, it wasn't the case. Cece slowly opened her eyes and moaned softly. "Gunther? What time is-Gunther?" She quickly shot up and moved her arms over her chest, covering up her breasts. Her eyes were large and her mouth wide. "Oh my god…did we…"

"Yeah." She cupped her hand over her mouth and let out a muffled shout. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking right now, but he had a good idea. She too was all about chastity. Even in his country, most people wanted to wait for marriage before sex. He looked at the clock and sighed. "It's only five thirty, everyone's still asleep." Cece moaned and pushed her hands through her hair.

"Oh my god, your parents are going to kill me!" He moaned slightly and looked to the door. They wouldn't be upset with her, they'd be upset with him if they found out. It was fully believed by them that the women were the responsible ones, the men were the ones that either started something. They held both responsible, yes, and women too were at fault in various situations, but almost everyone in the family favored Cece. What this meant was they'd expect her not to be the one to lead into the situation, they'd expect _him_ to do it.

"I think you'll be fine. We just…if they find out, we need to own up to it."

"Gunther, we can't do this again. It's not responsible." She moved her head back against the headboard and groaned.

"I know." He moved his arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes. The memory was coming back to him like a rushing tide. They were fortunate Tinka didn't wake up and that she was a heavy sleeper. "Cece…do you want some water?"

"No." She sobbed once and started to lightly tap her head against the board. "Oh god, I didn't want to…I mean…I don't know what to think. It was wrong, but it didn't _feel_ that way. Oh god!" She breathed in and started to sink back beneath the covers. "I need…I need to try and get back to sleep, I…I can't think about this right now. I don't even have anyone to talk to about this. Maybe no one needs to know?"

"That's up to you. I'll let you try and sleep…"

"Yeah, you need to get to the couch. Just…get to the couch and we'll deal with this tom-" She froze and quickly lifted the covers trying to see something. What was she looking for? Then it struck him just as she began to pale. "Your. _Mother_. Will. Kill me."

"Now she's usually very-"

"Just leave me alone!" She whisked her arm to the door and he practically fell from the bed. There was no need for another word, he fumbled out of the room after grabbing up his clothes. He shut the door behind him and started pulling his clothes back on, listening to the silence of the home. He was just as confused as she was, so he understood her emotional state a bit.

When he made it to the couch, he sat on the cushion and rubbed his face with his hands. The covers and pillow that had been laid out for the night were still there, folded up on the third cushion. He moaned and grabbed the pillow off, throwing it onto the armrest. When he put his head to the pillow, he noticed a faint reflection in the television screen. There was a tiny glow coming from the kitchen, possibly the night light that was often put in to generate enough light for someone to walk through the house without falling in the darkness. However, he thought he saw the reflection of something, or someone, _moving_.

His heart thumped harder in his chest as he slowly rose and turned his head to the kitchen. Prayerfully no one was awake, but if they were, he hoped nobody knew what had happened. It overshadowed his prior thought, that hopefully they could wash the sheets before anyone woke up. He pushed aside his thoughts and slowly walked towards the kitchen. Putting his hand to the doorway frame, he peered inside and felt a rush of panic. His father was sitting at the table, reading last week's paper and sipping a cup of coffee. Would his father _know_? "D-Dad? You're up so early?"

Kashlack lowered the paper, revealing the top portion of his face. "Good morning son. I trust you slept well." His father's intensive gaze made him feel that he was about to be dropped into a bottomless pit, while feeling like he was about to crash into something so suddenly. Kashlack folded up the paper and set it beside his coffee mug. "Have a seat, Gunther. I'm going to be making hot chocolate in a few hours when people begin waking. Perhaps you and I can talk."

"S-Sure, Dad." He tried to calm his shaking hands as he walked to the chair, feeling his father's eyes on him the entire way. It was a long walk and it felt as though he was being led to an electric chair for an execution. As he sat down, his eyes drifted to Kashlack's. "I had a good nap, Dad. How about you? Good?"

Kashlack's hand swayed from side to side in the air. "More or less." He watched anxiously as his dad took the coffee and began to sip it. A heavy silence grew in the air, creating tension that wouldn't even be cut with a knife. No, it would take a strong power saw to cut through this tension. Once his father set down the mug, the man's face grew stern. "Son. What part of 'you will be giving up your bed tonight' did you _not_ comprehend? Your mother and I raised you to be more responsible than this!"

"I know dad, we went too far, got carried away. I know." He bowed his head. Kashlack furrowed his brow and stared at him for a minute. Gunther looked up, feeling like a complete idiot for getting carried away with Cece. "I should have been more responsible, I shouldn't have let things get so far. I do love her and I would never want to do anything to sabotage that. Sex is a sacred thing, and I believe that it should be done with the right person. The fact of the matter is, even if I believe Cece _is_ the right person, it is too soon to be thinking of that subject. We're not even sixteen yet, right?"

With a heavy sigh, Kashlack rose and placed a heavy hand onto his shoulder. "What's done is done, Gunther. I know in a relationship, it is tempting to fall and have sex with the one you love, to get caught in the moment…it's very easy. You have to be careful because you know what the consequences are. I know you've been growing up fast, but are you prepared to handle that kind of responsibility?"

"Well…" The responsibility of children? He didn't even want to _talk_ children. It was just one time, so there wasn't any worry there. "If it came to that, I would rise to that responsibility the best I could."

"Like you would the responsibility of running a kingdom, Gunther?" He paused as his father folded his arms over. "I heard you talking to Ty and Rocky."

"Oh. You heard that?"

"The call of duty to being a father is stronger than any other, yes, but if you couldn't be responsible enough to rid yourself of that pride _if_ your hometown ever needed you…Say it happened as you said, say the Bransford nobility tried to steal the throne and you were the only one that could keep it from happening. What would you do?"

"I…" He bowed his head and tried to shove down the strong pride shooting up inside. How was this anything like having sex? Although it did say something about his ability to react, to be responsible. He'd only _just_ gained the backbone to tell Tinka and his family about Cece and about the desire to be independent. Would he be good for those heavy responsibilities? "I…I don't have the answer to that. I don't know. What are the chances of that happening though?" Kashlack leaned forward and pointed his finger onto the table.

"About as good of a chance as having a child through having sex _one time_. Now I'm not saying that's going to happen, but if it did…you'd have an even bigger decision to make, and it's one that you need to be responsible about. Are you hearing me, Son?"

"Yes. I got it…I'll be more responsible next time. I'll be careful. I see how easy it is to have sex, and I won't do it again." Kashlack pressed his lips together and sighed.

"No son, you will do it again. Some day. Now that you've done it once, the temptation will always be there. You just need to be responsible and know whether it's a good idea at the time or not, and if you _do_, try to remember protection…" Gunther blushed as his father scraped his fingers along his forehead. "Another thing, remember where you are. Your mother's house, Gunther."

"Oh no…" He began to pale and let his head fall into his hands. How many of the others knew what happened? There was his mother, his grandmother, Tinka, and _Flynn_. Fortunately the apartment was big enough, but it might not matter. It wasn't the quietest lovemaking ever. "Mom knows?"

Hours later, Cece tossed and turned in the bed, still unable to sleep. It wasn't quite eleven o'clock yet, and she was not wanting to go out there. She'd heard Tinka call for her through the door, asking if she was going to wake up anytime soon. Even Baba came around, but no one dared to enter. She had a feeling everyone in the house heard them last night and was terrified to show herself.

She was confused as well. Sex was something she wanted with the right person, something she wanted to wait on. She obviously couldn't talk to her mother about it, she wasn't alive, nor would Georgia be one to discuss it. She was supposed to be responsible, how was she supposed to tell her social worker that she just had sex with her boyfriend? Rocky was _definitely_ off limits. She didn't know about Gunther anyway, if she knew Gunther had sex with her, the girl would go ballistic!

Now there was the question of the various red spots on the bed sheet, how was she going to explain this?

Tears ran down her face as her fingers twisted in the covers. She stared at her pale hand and felt her breath hitch as the bedroom door opened. There was no reason to look back, she didn't care who it was. Her body shifted as someone sat down behind her. "Cece, you have to come out eventually." It was a soft, motherly voice. Not her mom at all, but Squitza. She closed her eyes and sobbed once.

"I don't want to."

"It's Christmas day, we have presents to open. Everyone's waiting for you." She rolled onto her back and pulled the covers up to her neck, not wanting the woman to see her breasts.

"I don't care. Make them wait." Squitza chuckled softly and reached over, pushing away Cece's bangs. She felt terrible, she'd even yelled at Gunther earlier. She didn't mean to snap at him, she was just confused and scared. "Or you can tell them to open the gifts without me, whatever they want."

"They all want to see you. Even Gunther. Or well, _especially_ Gunther. Don't be afraid to come out and talk to us, nobody's mad at you. Tinka's even running a hot bath for you."

"You know?" Squitza slowly nodded and turned her gaze towards the red blood spots beside Cece. "I'm sorry…I should have been more responsible and I wasn't."

"It's okay. I'll throw the sheets in the wash and you can come out, no one will discuss what you and Gunther did if you don't want us to. I know you're scared and confused, believe me, I've been there before."

"You have?"

"Well. Myself, and just about every woman on this planet." Squitza chuckled and Cece slowly rose up, wrapping the covers around her body. "Keep in mind what happened was _not_ bad, it's just pure human emotion and it is completely normal between two people who are so much in love." She smiled and started to warm up as the woman gingerly tucked some of her hair back. "See, you're glowing as it is. I assume what you felt was a good thing."

"Well…" Her cheeks started to turn red and she quickly bowed her head embarrassingly. It _was_ a good feeling, even if it was something she wanted to wait on. Squitza chuckled once and smiled at her.

"So don't confuse it with guilt, or else you'll associate sex with something bad. It's a _good_ thing." She lifted her head slowly and meshed her brow together. If it was so good, then why _did_ she feel guilty? "It's natural to feel confused after the first time, and I do understand the importance of talking to someone. Let me be one to tell you not to be ashamed."

"I was holding out for the right person." It wasn't that Gunther _wasn't_ that person. She wanted it to be him, but she still wanted to wait. "I mean the way I feel about Gunther, I've never felt that way towards anyone."

"He has your heart, and you his, so it's only natural. You both feel that the other person is the right person, and if you truly love each other, you _will_ be the right person. You know now to be careful in the relationship, and the temptation to have sex again will be there, it's up to you and only you if you give in or not." Cece's eyes began to water and her rapid heartbeat began to slow as her body started to relax.

"That sounds like something my mom would have said."

Squitza smiled at her and put a hand over hers on the bed. "We moms have a good way of knowing what to say. Believe me, things will be just fine…Are you ready to come out?"

"Maybe…" She closed her eyes and breathed in sharply. "Nobody's upset?"

"Well, I think that's passed. Everyone understands and is just ready to celebrate Christmas whenever you're up and going. The others may be a bit confused, but nobody's angry with you or Gunther. Although Tinka apparently thinks this means you're automatically going to become her sister."

Cece laughed vaguely and swept her hand through her hair. She understood that in Sviederbach, consensual sex meant love, and love meant marriage. "If we were over in your country right now, what would that mean?" Squitza chuckled and groomed her hair, resting her hand on the back of her head.

"Cece honey, you're in America, so you don't need to worry about that right now."

"That doesn't help much." Sex was a very highly regarded and sacred act in that country, people just didn't have sex before marriage. Those that did usually had to marry, so long as the act had been consensual. "But okay, I'll go take that bath…" She was more of a shower type person, but a hot bath sounded really good to her right now.

"Okay. So we'll see you out soon?"

"Maybe about an hour…I'll be ready then. I just need to think."

"Okay. I'll go let Tinka know you're ready for the bath."

"Thanks." She smiled and watched the woman start walking off. Peacefulness descended on her and she called out to her, the woman stopped in the doorway and looked back. "Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome dear." Cece moved her head back to her pillow and sighed, staring up at the ceiling for a time. Eventually Tinka's head popped into the room and she quickly sat up.

"Bath's ready for you, Cece."

"Okay, thanks. Tinka? You didn't hear…"

"No, slept right through it." Tinka exhaled and closed her eyes. "However Mom, Dad, and Grandma all heard and were talking to Gunther about it." Cece blushed slightly and bowed her head, she couldn't believe they all heard. "Don't worry too much, just take your bath and let's have a good Christmas."

"Right…" Once Tinka disappeared, she moved carefully from the bed and staggered forward. She hadn't actually tried to get up and had a bit of a limp, to be expected from her first time. She lifted her eyes skyward and sighed as she grabbed the fresh clothes she had folded up on the dresser. She breathed in and began making her way towards the bathroom. She would indeed be more careful.

* * *

Well, at least the family was relatively understanding about the issue.


	54. Christmas Joys

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 54 (Christmas Joys)

After the bath, Cece made her way out to the living room where everyone was sitting around. The Christmas Tree in the corner was looking bright as always, and the presents gave it even more personality. Flynn glanced up at her and threw his hands up. "It's about _time_! We were starting to think you were _never_ coming out." She chuckled slightly and moved over to him, giving him a morning hug. She felt fresh and clean, as well as relaxed, but was still nervous around them.

"Well I did say I'd be out in an hour. I'm sorry I made everyone wait."

"It's okay, just don't do it again next year." Her cheeks went red as Flynn moved over to the tree. She was well aware he didn't mean anything by it, but with the act so fresh on her mind, she naturally let her mind wander. She looked to her boyfriend, seated neatly on the couch. Kashlack was to his right and Baba was to his left. He met her eyes and smiled helplessly, as if he were being punished. She walked towards him and sniffled.

"Gunther. I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning, I just…I was scared."

"It's okay, I understand." He put his hands to his knees and grunted as he rose up and leaned forward, almost whispering. "Honest? So was I. You didn't hear it from me though." She chuckled once and looked into his gaze, immediately being sucked in. He took her hands in his and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Cece. I love you no matter what."

"Good. Now I don't want you thinking I'm the type of girl who wants to sleep around." She held up her finger and smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "We might have done it, but once is all we need to do unless in the future we decide that there's going to be something more. It's a sacred, special bond, and-"

"Cece please, I understand." He kissed her forehead and she slowly lowered her hand, still smiling. She admired him in so many ways and was more than grateful that he was so understanding about her stance. "I would never pressure you into that. What happened last night happened, it wasn't wrong and it wasn't a mistake, it was only poorly timed, and we need to be careful now."

"Right. In the meantime I think we're boring your family…" She looked around at the others, all watching them intensely. Gunther chuckled nervously. This was a conversation to have in private, not in front of the family on Christmas Day. "So let's get busy unwrapping presents, and spare them from having to listen to anymore of this?"

"With you there!" Enough of this awkwardness. Kashlack moved from the couch and the happy couple quickly took their seats. She felt it would be best to never address the topic of sex again, to move on and ignore it to the best of their ability. Gunther put his arm around her shoulders. Tinka joined Flynn next to the tree while Squitza found different spots to sit in the room. "So you guys are handing out the presents?"

"Yep, and the first present of the day goes to Cece," Tinka replied. Cece perked up as Tinka pulled a red and green gift from beneath the tree. Once in her lap, she immediately dug into the wrapping paper. The gift was from the entire family. Much to her astonishment, the gift turned out to be a beautiful new purse, sea blue with silver lining on the pockets.

"It's beautiful! Thank you guys. I love it!"

Flynn reached beneath the tree and removed a very long, rectangular present wrapped in red and silver. "Um, this is for Gunther, from Kashlack." Gunther's eyebrows rose as Flynn handed the gift to him. Cece eyed it and cuddled up to his side.

"Wonder what it is."

"So do I," Gunther remarked while eyeing his father curiously. She studied the box as he began to open it. It was a little over three feet in length, and nearly five inches wide. The box was brown and made up of fine leather. "Perhaps an instrument of some kind, Dad?" Kashlack smirked and lifted his shoulders. As he opened the box, a flash of light bounced off clean silver. Cece's eyes grew wide in astonishment as Gunther's jaw gaped in disbelief.

Inside was a long sword with a lion's head at the tip of the golden handle. Beside the blade, running along, was a black leather sheathe with a steel tip. She was amazed, and curious as to why Gunther would be given a sword on his birthday. Gunther shot his dad a look that demanded explanation. Kashlack smiled and started to move over.

"This sword is a treasured family heirloom. On your mother's side, of course." Squitza beamed happily as Gunther peered down at the blade. "It's been in her family for generations. Your grandfather discovered where Klaus's family was living and asked that they pick up the sword for you. So on part it's from him, but from me as well, as I would like for you to continue fencing."

"Really dad? I…I appreciate it…" Gunther gripped the handle firmly and slowly lifted it from the case. He studied the blade for a minute, twisting his wrist while doing so. "I don't know that I'll ever use it, but…is this some kind of 'offer' from King Brustrum? I'm still refusing."

"Your mother feels the same way, that's why we discussed not telling you that part. However, I still want you to consider fencing." Kashlack took the sword and placed it back in the case with a sigh. "Now I know they don't use swords like these in that, but your mother and I were thinking of having it framed, and perhaps put it in your bedroom. We feel it should still be carried on with the family, whether put to use or not."

"Now that sounds like a good idea. Thanks, it does mean a lot to me, being a family heirloom. So don't think I'm unappreciative." Kashlack smiled and Cece put her head to his shoulder, she was supportive of him either way. "As for fencing…"

"He has a point," Cece pointed out. She rolled her head onto her chin and gazed up to his eyes. "You're dancing less and less, you seem to enjoy baseball, and fencing _was_ your thing when you were younger. You might be rusty…"

"Rusty? Please." Tinka gasped excitedly as the others laughed. Cece raised an eyebrow as Gunther rose and took the sword from the case, prepared to show off. "Everyone step back, I'm just going to show off some things I remember. I might be rusty, but we'll see."

"You're going to show off to satiate your male ego, aren't you…"

"You bet." Everyone stepped out of range as he stood in the center and held the sword in front of his body. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. "Fencing isn't all that different from actual swordplay, I know that much. Not only that, but baseball is very much the same way. Add a little dancing to it, and boom, you have a swordfighter."

She lifted her brow, full of intrigue. Gunther stepped forward and pushed his right arm into a powerful forward lunge, twisting his wrist and shooting the blade upwards somewhat. He let out a shout and twisted his upper body, spinning backwards with the sword and holding it vertically with his body, a block no doubt.

Cece watched, amazed as he performed several moves, some were misses and he did stumble once or twice, but he still seemed altogether strong. Watching him was impressive, as he utilized both baseball and dancing to make them into his strengths.

He finished off with an overhead swing, stopping the blade just before striking the carpet. He winked at her and quickly sheathed the blade. She was positively speechless and wanted to see more, but it was probably for the best that he stop swinging around a long blade and risk slicing apart the tree, or anything else in the room. The others applauded his skills and Kashlack rubbed his shoulder.

"You see, Son, you can take up fencing again. Unless of course, you want to keep dancing and doing baseball."

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it." Gunther held out the sword and eyed it with a heavy sigh. "I'm still picturing it looking best above my bed right now. Baseball and _Shake it Up_ are pretty important right now. More baseball than anything. Allow me to consult my advisor on this…" He turned to Cece with a smirk and she began to stammer a bit. "Your thoughts, Cece?"

"Well, do what you think is right in your heart." She shrugged and smiled awkwardly. She honestly couldn't think of good advice for the moment. "Sounds weak, but it's the best thing I can think of right now." He laughed and handed his dad back the sword and case, then moved over to her, sitting next to her.

"No worries. I still love you."

"Well that's good to know. I'd hope so, if you didn't we would have to have a long talk. I know how much you just _love _those long talks." He lifted his eyes skyward and she laughed. So far Christmas was going well.

After spending several hours there, Cece decided to pay Rocky and Ty a visit. They really had made good on their word that they would spend it simple. When she arrived, the lamps were on, the Christmas tree was lit, and they were watching a movie. "So you guys weren't kidding when you said you wanted to keep it small."

"Howard came by," Rocky said with a smile. "Impressed me with some more of his artwork, asked me on another date, and I said 'okay'. So how's that for a Christmas?"

"It's a start." Cece smiled and sat next to Rocky. Ty handed a bowl of popcorn to her and she quickly reached in. She wasn't planning on telling Rocky about her sex with Gunther, there wasn't a reason to tell her anything. Although, it did top Rocky's story about Howard coming over to visit. "Gunther got a sword for Christmas."

"A sword?" Rocky's voice fell flat and Ty began laughing. "So he gets a _sword_ for Christmas."

"Yes. Apparently his dad wants him to go back into fencing. Not only that, but there's speculation that his grandfather may wind up seeking him out. I don't know how true that is, but either or, Gunther flat out refuses anything to do with Royalty."

Ty moved his head back on the couch and sighed. "In his defense, I can see that as a lot of pressure for him. So there's no reason for him to worry about it. As long as there's no threat or danger, Sviederbach is fine without him. They've survived fifteen years or so without him, they can survive longer."

"That's the logic. Though we're more worried about other things, like how Travis has gone missing." Rocky shot up in an instant and Ty's jaw dropped. She expected this reaction from them. "It's true, he's vanished from prison and there's absolutely no sign of him. I'm a little afraid he'll show up at my door."

"Somehow I doubt he'd be dumb enough," Rocky murmured. "At the same time, Travis is a grade A idiot. I'll have to give Frankie credit where it's due, he's about ten times smarter than Travis." This was true, whenever Frankie came up, there was thought of something hidden beneath him. Something sinister, something truly 'antagonistic' about him, while Travis was just plain crazy.

"Frankie's been more irritated with Gunther than bothering with me. I'm starting to wonder though, if maybe he's got something in mind…what do you think he's capable of? I mean, you've dated him too. Briskly."

"He was searching for something, that's all I know. Once he realized I wasn't what he was looking for, he dumped me." Of course, she now suspected Frankie was looking for _more_ than just that. "Or maybe we're thinking too much on it, Cece. Maybe he's just trying to _finally_ live his life and leave everyone else _alone_ for once."

"Maybe." Rocky was right, there was no point in going on and on about the exes, as they were merely a part of her past and nothing more. She had more reason to be happy, and that was the man who she was with right now that loved her and cherished her more than any other man that she'd known. "You're right Rocky, maybe it's best to just leave well enough alone."

* * *

So Christmas went well, tell me your thoughts


	55. Identity Theft

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 55 (Identity Theft!)

The middle of January was turning out to be a drama-less month so far. There hadn't been word from anyone, neither father, nor ex had decided to pop up out of the blue. Curtis had still not shown up, but no one was really surprised, considering he sent Marcie a letter stating simply that she would never see him again. She flew into such a rage afterwards that Rocky and Ty stopped bothering with her all together.

As drama-less and free as everything was, there was plenty to go around in the 'creep' factor, such as the over obsessed fan that had decided to start stalking them. If it wasn't one thing for the girl to be staring at them at Crusty's, it was another for her to take and use her _actual_ lip gloss. Lip gloss she meant to use when she kissed her boyfriend, which she wouldn't be using any longer. The girl was now wanting to practice dancing with them for _Shake it Up_.

Currently Cece was trying to ignore the girl touching all her things at her house, while awkwardly backing up out the door. She would be _glad_ to be rid of her as she gave her a very sickening feeling in her gut. If she knew one thing, she did not like feeling sick to her stomach. Although, she did get the idea that this girl wasn't about to leave if they didn't say something, so she caved. "Would you like to…stay and watch us rehearse, Kat?"

"Oh can I? That would be awesome!" She rolled her eyes as the over eager girl bounced into the room. She felt Rocky glaring and shrugged her shoulders. After they started practicing, the already annoying girl decided to speak some more. "Wow you guys are such amazing dancers!" Cece faked a smile and glanced over at her, surprised at how irritable she was feeling lately. "You know, I would love to be on _Shake it Up_, but what would someone who can't dance do on a dance show?" Kat laughed and Rocky decided to give some of her ever-endearing advice.

"Well sometimes what people do is they become an intern and so they learn about the dances and-"

"That's great! You can talk to Gary about that and I'll start Monday any time after three." Cece raised an eyebrow as Kat started to leave the apartment. She slowly looked to Rocky, still feeling a deep aggravation churning inside.

"What was the point of that? Why tell the creepy stalker girl that? I get the whole 'being nice' thing, but there's _got_ to be a line."

"I know, but what's the worst that could happen? It's not like she's trying to steal our jobs or anything, right?"

"Yeah…as if a crazed fan hasn't attempted identity theft before…"

She had even more opportunity to glare when Monday came around and Kat was serving up muffins to Gary. It wasn't so much that she was doing the job, but she was doing one of _her_ jobs, something she got _paid_ to do. What didn't help make things any better was when she crushed her toe, preventing her from dancing during the rehearsal, and at that point of time, Cece was thrown off by the fact that Kat was actually able to dance.

What was this person's agenda? Lately she'd been singled out by this girl. Her lip gloss, her job, was she somehow trying to steal her life? Impossible.

After school, Tuesday, was her date with Gunther. She had ample time to complain about Kat, to which he listened well. "So she's now copying your appearance?" Gunther asked as he turned his gaze from their lake to her. Cece quickly nodded her head and growled.

"Rocky was right about one thing, there's something seriously wrong about this girl, and I don't like it. At first I thought it could just be she's an overeager fan, now I'm wondering if there's something more to her than what meets the eye. It's putting me in a bad mood." It was also distracting her from some very important things that ought to be happening that were not taking place. Things she was forgetting and unsure of what exactly they were.

"Well have you tried telling her to back off? It could work."

"Well she'd better, because if not, Kat is about to be in a catfight, and she's going to want to see _this_ cat declawed." She growled and curled her hands in the air. Gunther laughed and kissed her nose.

"You're adorable, you know that?" She grinned and lightly pecked him on the lips. She loved being complimented, no matter what the situation, if it was by him.

"You know, in a few months we'll have been together for a full year." She moved her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Can you believe it? A year…It doesn't feel like it."

"Amazing how time flies when it's with the person you love, isn't it?"

"Of course." She inhaled sharply and lifted her head from him. "You know, Rocky seems to be easing up some, right? Don't you think…maybe it's time we told her?" She still wasn't sure, but the concern of keeping this relationship from her was still exhausting. "We can't keep it from her forever."

"No we can't. I'll let you make the decision to tell her though. I'm not completely sure she'd maim me, but at the same time, who knows how she'd react. Isn't she still dating Howard?"

"Yes. She seems like she's becoming happier too. Maybe she'd handle the news a little better…She is my best friend, Gunther, and it feels like she's the last to know. Which in a way, she is." Her cell phone started to go off, so she quickly pulled it out. Gunther put his arm around her shoulder and she frowned at the phone, it was a text from Rocky. "Ugh…I hate to cut this short, but she needs me to pick up some new costume on the other side of town."

"Ouch, long drive."

"Yeah…So you'll be there at the studio right? I mean you're not dancing in the rehearsal, but you're watching, right?"

"Of course." This wasn't exactly a rehearsal, it was the entire performance with the cameras on, but not airing. Something new Gary was trying, to have the dancers try the performance as if they were actually doing it, and then they get to do it for real on Saturday. Picking up the new costume, which seemed like a very _ridiculous_ costume, would leave her little time to breathe. She had to get over to the place, pick up the costume, which would take twenty minutes. Fit into the costume, then get back, not necessarily in that order, and then she had to get to the studio, possibly late for the big number.

When Cece made it to the studio, she was embarrassed to see that she'd actually been _tricked_ into thinking she had to dress up as a bucket of popcorn. The dance number was already starting and Rocky was in the correct outfit. "She's doing my dance, isn't she?" She growled with irritation as Rocky threw her arms out, defeated.

"Yeah, it was all a big set up to steal your place."

"Great…" More and more this girl was pissing her off. Was there anything worse that Kat could think up? Of course, simply thinking that thought would be like setting herself up to walk right into a brick wall. "I'm a hormonal wreck right now, this girl does _not_ want to see the bitch in me." Rocky raised an eyebrow and moved back slightly.

"Right, well I have your back. No matter what, I'm not going anywhere." The clock began turning, pulling Rocky back onto the stage and Kat back behind the fixture. Kat smirked at her and Cece growled.

"Well don't _you_ look nice?" Kat asked with a sneer.

"You honestly think you're going to get away with all this? Think again. You're nothing but a…" She paused and glanced to the entrance onto the stage. "I'll think of a word later." Without a moment's hesitation, she rushed out onto the stage. Kat hurried behind her and a fight broke out. They began grabbing at each other, leaving Rocky right in the middle of their warfare.

Eventually one of the stage crews, and Rocky, broke them up. Her blood was boiling, as she wanted Gunther to see her dance, though maybe it was for the best that he didn't see the giant popcorn outfit.

When she made it outside to grab some fresh air, she was pleased to see Gunther standing by his car, waving. Then out of nowhere, Kat rushed out of the doors, as in a final attempt to insult her, and hurried over to Gunther, who instantly looked perturbed with the disturbance.

"Hey there my sexy prince." Cece froze, trying to swallow the hatred that was slowly seeping into her. Gunther raised an eyebrow and started to push Kat away, but the girl was latching onto his arm. How the _hell_ did Kat know she was dating him? Surely they'd been more discreet than that.

"If you could, I don't know, get off me please. I'd appreciate that."

"Oh but sweetie-"

"Kat!" Her voice roared out to drown all surrounding sounds. Birds flew high into the sky as her fists clenched so tight she thought she might draw blood. Kat peered over at her with wide eyes as Gunther quickly pulled away from her, _not_ wanting to be in this girl's shoes at the moment. Slowly she began storming towards her, slicing her hand through the air. "You can steal my makeup, sabotage my job, take my place on _Shake it Up's_ dance, but one thing…the _one thing_ you _cannot touch_ is _my boyfriend, _you goddamn little tramp!"

"Now Cece," Kat chuckled nervously and stepped back, waving her hands in the air. Cece grabbed her popcorn outfit and started to tear it off her body. "There's no need to get violent."

"Step away from him. The boy is mine." Not one to go crazy, she just couldn't help herself. "You picked the _wrong time_ to screw with me." She threw the outfit onto the ground and lunged for Kat, tackling her to the ground. Kat screamed out and started pulling at her hair. Cece's head jerked back as searing pain shot into her head. She ignored it and pulled her fist back to punch. "I'm not one to pull hair, Kat."

"Whoa! Cece that's enough!" She felt Gunther put his arms beneath her and pull her off Kat. She frowned and loosened her body as Kat scrambled for the studio. She bowed her head, ashamed that she'd just flared up like that. "Are you _okay_?"

"Yeah…sorry…I didn't mean to go ape-shit, I really don't know what got into me."

"It's understandable, I'm just surprised. You know I could have dealt with that, right?" She leaned into his back and he moved his arms around her waist. Her gaze moved up as she tilted her head back, smiling at him with full confidence and trust.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like her. She's a lying, scheming trickster." Gunther hummed and put his chin to the top of her head as he squeezed her waist gently.

"Well since she likes to fraud people so much, why not do the same to her. I hear _Shake it Up, New York_ is a profitable dance show." Cece lifted her eyebrows and smirked. It was devious, it was cunning, and it was a _perfect_ way to get rid of the Kat problem.

"So what, we make her think they've accepted her somehow?"

"Sure. Once she thinks a better opportunity's come along, she'll become someone else's 'fan'." She spun around, impressed with him, and brought her hand to his face while smirking proudly.

"It's the moments like these that make me _proud_ to call you my boyfriend."

"I'm always proud to call you my girlfriend." She giggled and he brought his lips swiftly upon hers. Once more, the drama would clear up and there would be nothing to worry about. At least, that was the dream, wasn't it?

* * *

Wow, Cece's just a _bit_ hormonal today, I don't think Kat will be coming around here much anymore. What did you guys think?


	56. Too Much to Process!

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: Here it is guys the moment you've been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 56 (Too much to process)

Cece was hanging with Rocky, driving down the open roads, despite the fact that Rocky really shouldn't be driving with her in the passenger seat. As were the rules of the learner's permit, but it didn't really matter as long as they didn't get caught. Plus, Rocky was extra careful in her brother's car. "So is there something you want to talk to me about," Rocky asked with suspicion in her voice. "Like…why we are going to take a pit stop at Walgreens?"

Cece's hair was blowing in the wind as she rested her elbow on the open window and leaned against the door. She glanced over to her friend and smiled at her. She'd been feeling fairly sick lately and had finally realized what she had been missing the previous week during the whole issue with Kat. She hadn't had her period. She wasn't thinking anything of it and was considering some nausea pills, but there was the chance it could be something much more serious. If so, she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle the storm that was sure to come.

"Well Rocky, I've been feeling sick lately. It's the strangest thing, but this upset stomach started coming around after the whole charade with Kat." Rocky bounced her eyebrows and glanced into the rearview mirror. They were out on roads which were not frequently traveled. Open fields as far as the eye could see. This might be a bad place to tell Rocky about Gunther. Though she wasn't sure why he was coming to mind at the moment. "Now that you mention it...there is something."

"What's that?" She opened her mouth, but felt a sudden jolt through her body. The car hit a bump, but it was hard enough that it made her stomach whirl worse than she'd ever whirled on the dance floor. She put her hands to her stomach and moaned. Rocky did a double take and started frantically looking back and forth between her and the road. "Cece? Are you okay?"

"No. This is a hell of a time." It really was, she did not need to be getting sick right now, right here. Her main concern wasn't that it was Ty's car, her main concern wasn't necessarily that she was right next to Rocky. Her main concern, her fear, was that this was morning sickness and that it was attributed to a pregnancy. "God let this be food poisoning…"

"What?"

"Rocky, I need you to pull over." Her stomach lurched once more and her hand flew to her mouth. She felt the car screech to a halt, not helping her body any. With only seconds to spare, she threw the door open and ran to the grass where she let the morning sickness overwhelm her. Her body went numb as a shock surged through her veins. She'd been having this morning sickness now ever since Kat left. To top it off, she completely missed her period.

Her heart started pounding as Rocky ran up beside her. "Cece?" As she looked up to her, she could see an angry, yet concerned expression on the girl's face. It was like she knew. "Cece, if there's anything you're not telling me. I'm your best friend, tell me _now_…"

"Fine!" Her stomach started to jump once more. They were so close to the drugstore that she would just have to fight it. "Hurry in the car, I'll tell you on the way." The two rushed into the car and Rocky immediately sped up as Cece began trying to breathe in deep. The motion of the car wasn't actually helping, though. "That right there was morning sickness." Rocky shot her a wide eyed, frightened look.

"What?"

Panic riddled her body as she began to tremble. "We're making a pitstop at Walgreens because I think…I think I might be pregnant." With that, the car screeched to a halt. Cece's body jerked forward, as did her stomach. When she looked over, she saw Rocky staring straight ahead, emotionless. "I know I kept it from you, but I had good reason. I've been dating Gunther since March of last year. After the dance…he came to me and apologized, asking for another chance…we're in love, Rocky. I kept it because…I didn't know how you'd react."

Without any words, Rocky started up the car and continued to drive. Cece watched her with anticipation growing inside. She wasn't saying anything at all. She wasn't acknowledging her, she wasn't even yelling at her. Maybe she was still trying to process. "Rocky? Gunther and I, we had sex one time. One time…Christmas…It was a hard time. I'm so sorry, Rocky. I should have told you a long time ago, I know."

Tears sprang to her eyes when Rocky _still_ didn't say anything. She didn't want to be turning into an emotional wreck, but here she was, beginning to cry. This dreadful silence ran on as they grabbed the test and even as they started to take the test in the bathroom. It was at least good to know Rocky was somewhat staying by her side.

The drive back was slow, uneventful, and filled with soft classical music. It was then that Rocky spoke her first words, finally ending the silence that so terrified Cece into thinking she may just lose her best friend. "I know…or _knew_ you were dating someone. I could tell almost a whole year back that you were dating someone." Cece perked her head up and frowned as she held the test in her hand, they had yet to look at the results. She was too scared to find out. "I started piecing things together, eventually I figured Deuce would have to have the scoop, so I forced it out of him…"

"Y-You knew?" Rocky brought the car to a park in the parking lot of a large supercenter. Cece gazed at her with wide, unwavering eyes. Her heart burst with concern, fear, and relief all at once. "You mean…"

"I had to process it, but it all made sense. The way you were changing around Gunther. I could tell he was making you happy, unlike those bastards before…but I've kept my eye on him too obviously. Making sure he never hurt you, and as of yet he hasn't, so he gets some brownie points for that. I've seen him starting to man up. I'm glad."

"So…you-you're not mad?"

"Mad? I can understand why you kept it, but you kept it for so long. I only waited for you to come up and say it. Either way, I'm not mad at you. I probably would have seriously maimed him at first, thinking he was up to something, but that was then…I am, however, mad at him for being so irresponsible and stupid enough to get you pregnant."

"I don't know yet…" She stared down at her hands and swallowed hard. "Rocky, you remember those times I asked you if you'd always be my friend, no matter what? Well…"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" She felt Rocky's hand on her shoulder and smiled happily. It felt good to let the secret out and it felt even better to know that it wasn't going to ruin her friendship with Rocky. "Can you handle finding out?"

"I'm scared…"

"I'm right here Cece. No matter what happens." She nodded and slowly breathed in. What if she was pregnant? What would happen? How would Gunther react? Better yet, how would his family respond? Would he take responsibility? Sure he would.

"You're not…you're not going to attack Gunther are you?"

"Oh no, I'm going to shake him up just a tad, but don't you worry. Your protective best friend's on the case."

"That's supposed to make me feel better, _how_ exactly?" She brushed off the comment and stared down at the pregnancy test, she was just going to flip it over, and be done with it. Well, not 'be done with it' per say, but accept it. She would have to accept whatever result, and hope for the best. With a deep breath and a heavy heart, many questions striking her to and fro, and her head spinning, she flipped over the test to view the results. In an instant, both she and Rocky froze.

It was not long before Rocky was storming the apartment, a full many feet ahead of Cece. Gunther didn't know what hit him when Rocky came bursting through the door and pinned him up against the wall by his shirt collar. "Long time no see, Gunther. How's it going?" Gunther's eyes widened and Cece reached out slightly, but held back, not sure what to say. "Don't worry, I _am_ only here to scare you. I know you and Cece are together, and I want to make sure you _know_ that I'm watching and that you know if you ever hurt her, I will come after you."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Good! You better take damn good care of her, no matter what. Don't ever leave her, don't lose her, but love her. Am I clear on that? Don't be an asshole and man the fuck up. That's just a little bit of advice from me, because you're going to need it in the long run."

"Okay? What's going on?"

Cece felt terrible for letting Rocky do this, but she wasn't going to be able to stop her. The girl wanted to put the fear of God into him, to make sure he knew better than to run when he found out the truth. Soon the rest of the family came wandering into the living room, curious as to what all the noise was about.

"Okay Rocky, you've done enough…" Rocky glanced over her shoulder and released Gunther, letting him drop onto his feet. He slowly sidestepped her and looked towards Cece. She held her hands behind her back and inhaled. "Gunther, I have something…that needs to be said…I'm a little afraid, but I trust you."

"You know you can trust me with anything, Cece."

"I know…" He wouldn't leave her, he wasn't the type to run when something like this came up. Although, something like this never came up, so who was to know? "Rocky's primary concern I guess, mine too, is that you take responsibility and not run, but…"

"I would never run from you…" She needed to stop beating around the bush, but her hands were already clammy and her heart was clearly bursting with emotions she hadn't anticipated. It was like this moment was the hardest moment of her life. To top it off, she wasn't just admitting to Gunther. She was admitting to _Flynn_, to Tinka, Squitza, and Kashlack. "You know I love you, Cece. You can tell me anything."

"Right…" She closed her eyes and moved her arms out to reveal the pregnancy test. She heard Squitza gasp and looked over to see both mom and daughter eyeing the test with wide eyes. Her gaze flicked to Gunther, who was beyond intrigued. "I'm….pregnant, Gunther."

Gunther's jaw dropped and his body ceased movement. Cece watched and debated fleeing after the emotional reveal. Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, and now looking to Gunther for a response He had to know, he was going to be a father. If he dared ask 'how', she would slap him. No matter how confused he was.

Seconds later, she was still waiting for a response. "Gunther? Please say something…" Still terrified of losing him, she started to withdraw, but before she could, he grabbed onto her. He embraced her and held her close. Tears ran along her face as he started to move his hand through her beautiful red hair.

"I'm not going to leave you, Cece. I'm staying right here, by your side." She sniffled and hugged his neck. Now she felt truly happy to have his support, as well as Rocky's. "Pregnancy isn't bad news at all, it's good news. A new birth. If you want bad news…"

"What could there possibly be?"

"This…" Gunther released her and walked over to the end table and picked up a small envelope, he did not look happy. He looked like he was trying to react to the pregnancy news, while also reacting to something else. "I don't want to stress you out even more, and believe me, knowing you're pregnant is…we need some time to recover, but it is great news." She smiled half-heartedly and slowly looked to the envelope. "You're going to need to know this, Mom and Dad are being sued for custody."

She froze in shock and quickly scratched her ear, unsure if she heard right. "What?" Did he just say they were being sued for custody? Custody of whom? Flynn? No, no, that couldn't be. "Did you just say _custody_?"

"Your father's lawyer is-Cece?" Pregnant? Custody battle? This was all too much to process, and maybe it was her hormones going out of whack, but with the extra stress she blacked out. The last thing she remembered was Gunther catching her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

So, Rocky knows...Cece's pregnant, and...Mr. Jones cometh. Tell me what you thought of everything! Oh and there is a bit of _other_ news, but we won't hear that in this chapter.


	57. Pressure all around

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 57 (Pressure All Around)

Cece opened her eyes to a cool rag touching her cheeks and forehead, the wondrous water was soothing to her frayed nerves. Gunther, Squitza, and Rocky were directly above her, talking, but no words came from their lips. When the sound did come, it was all too much, still. Too many voices carrying on in her head, too many concerns to think about. She let out a groan and lifted her hand. "One at a time, one at a time _please_. I love you all, but I'll take your concerns one at a time."

At first she was wondering where exactly she was, then she realized she was lying on the family's couch. How long had she been out for? She gazed up into her boyfriend's and best friend's warm, comforting eyes, and smiled back at them. "You're all right," Gunther said with a smile. "Passed out, but you're all right." They helped her to sit up. She was offered a glass of water by Kashlack, so she took it graciously and sipped of the cool liquid. As she finished it, she lowered the glass and exhaled.

"Everything's happening so suddenly. Next thing you know…actually I'm going to keep my big mouth shut." She definitely didn't want to say anything and then have it happen. For now, she just wanted rest. "This custody war that's about to begin, do you have a suitable lawyer and judge? If not, I recommend Larry Diller and Judge Marsha, they're the best." Rocky chuckled and put her hand to Cece's forehead.

"I'll vouch for that, they handled my custody thing well. But then, I had a choice in the end, Flynn doesn't get that since he's so young."

"It'll be okay," Flynn commented from nearby. Cece put her hand onto her forehead and sighed as she looked towards her right to where Flynn was standing. She smiled at him and sighed, hoping he was right. "The Hessenheffers are going to do everything they can."

Cece nodded and folded her arms. "That's good, there's no way I'm letting Dad take you." Although in this she wouldn't have much say, especially considering she didn't have custody any longer. At least she could help by giving her own statements on how the man was. "He can't win anyway, right?"

"It'd be difficult," Kashlack answered, "I'll be lengthy too. Considering it is likely to draw out media attention…" Cece rolled her eyes and glanced to Gunther, she understood just what media attention meant. "And it will, it's not every day a member of some royal family goes up against a gas tycoon in a custody war." His attempt to put some amount of humor in this fell grossly short, but only because finding the humor in such a trying time was difficult to do. "You two don't need to worry too much, Squitza and I will handle this one. I promise you Cece, Flynn is going nowhere."

Her heart lifted and up and she hugged both Kashlack and Flynn. She was positive it would be okay. Scared as hell, yes, but she trusted them. As for now, there were more pressing matters she wanted to discuss, but in private. "Gunther, can we go for a walk? We need to talk." Gunther met her inquisitive and concerned gaze and gently nodded, knowing just about what she wanted to discuss.

"All right Cece. We need to leave Mom and Dad some time to think anyway." Rocky started to interrupt, but stopped only when Cece asked her to stand down

"Rocky, as much as I know you probably want to make sure I'm okay and all, this is a relationship thing…So Gunther and I will need this moment by ourselves…" Rocky lifted her shoulders and glanced over to the Hessenheffers.

"Fair enough. I can lend the Hessenheffers some tips about custody stuff."

"Thank you."

When they were outside, just the two of them, it gave them plenty of time to relax. Gunther was still processing the pregnancy aspect himself. What did this mean for them, for their relationship? He knew the talks about responsibility he got from his father would likely come into play here. As Rocky said, he needed to man up and take action. He was ecstatic and joyful, yes, but he was also nervous and confused. "So…pregnant…"

"Yeah, what's going to happen, Gunther?" It was hardly what others would think, rather than what was to come in the future. They both needed time to process, time to think. "I don't even know what to do. The closest person I have to a mother, besides Georgia, is your mom." He wanted desperately to have the answers she needed, but right now he was trying to keep calm himself.

He didn't want to cause her any more stress than what she needed. News of her father coming was enough. They'd had more bad news, however. Although, it wasn't necessarily _bad_ news, but it was strange. In international news, Cece's ex made headlines by murdering the head of Sviederbach's highest noble family, the Bransford Family. Frankie's uncle, Adolf, had been stabbed in the chest by Travis. Frankie rose to the head of the family, being the last remaining relative of the Bransford Nobility. He ordered Travis captured, then King Brustrum himself had Travis executed by guillotine for all of Sviederbach to see. Needless to say, it didn't sound like Frankie and Brustrum were working together at all.

It was strange enough that Travis had assassinated Bransford, as he probably didn't know the man at all. In the report, Travis's final words were 'he promised she'd love me if I killed him'. He was dubbed a madman, much like the many madmen who attempted to kill high figures, thinking that some actress or public figure would suddenly love them for their deed. It seemed more like someone hired Travis to kill the man, but he wasn't sure who exactly would want the guy dead. Even Frankie seemed upset by the news.

_Could it be a façade?_

"We'll have to decide, Cece. Wherever the future takes us from here…" He put his arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. Her head moved to his shoulder and her chest rose with a deep breath.

"I don't know where it's going to take it, but…I want to go it with you. I mean, this baby…obviously it is going to need a father. You are the father, and…" He smiled at her and took a slow step towards her, resting his hand on her belly. She gazed up at him as he moved his free hand to her chin, tilting her head back slightly.

"Things will work out, I promise. Don't overstress, that's what you're doing right now. I know it's what you feel you have to do, but you need to relax. Believe me, I will be here for you as much as I can be. I love you, there's no question about that." She smiled at him and slowly moved her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. Um, do you think we should announce it? I mean, obviously we need the doctor first."

"Right."

"Your parents are going to be dealing with this custody war, so…maybe it's best not to trouble them too much." He figured they'd want to get involved, but she did have a point about them being so busy and focused on the custody battle. Especially since unwanted media attention is almost a guarantee.

Of course, did that mean their relationship would be made known? Did that mean it would be made known that she was pregnant? It might be a good idea to stay out of the limelight and avoid that type of 'scandal'.

More and more thoughts kept swinging into mind, this media attention would surely reach Sviederbach. Would his grandfather attempt to contact him? It was well known that Gunther was a part of _Shake it Up_, thanks to Klaus's little slips here and there. "I wonder what would happen if my grandfather made an attempt to reach out…"

"Well naturally what you do is up to you and I'm going to follow." He was eternally grateful to have her devotion and her love. At least, he knew the two of them could stand together through just about anything. Cece took a moment to pause and closed her eyes. "So, you'll probably be meeting my dad for the first time. Not as big as meeting my cousin or my aunt, but just as intimidating?"

"Yeah, just as intimidating. If not more." He didn't really want to tick the guy off, though at the same time, he didn't feel a lot of concern for pleasing the man. He was a jackass, that's all he was ever made out to be, so what was the point in being worried? "A lot's going on, I know it's all hard to take in. I wish I could just get rid of all this drama. Hell, I wish I could get rid of all the cliché crap that surrounds me"

"Well, it may not make sense, but as long as we have each other, right? I mean, we just need to be strong. Anyway, you seem to have something else on your mind. Is there _more_ drama I should know about?" He winced slightly and raised an eyebrow, had he been that readable? "Seriously though, what more can seriously be going on right now?"

"Well…there's the international news. We check it out from time to time just to see how things might be looking over in Sviederbach." She slowly nodded her head as the two of them continued to walk. "You know how your crazy ex, Travis, went missing from prison?"

"Yes?"

"Well, no one knows why, but he apparently assassinated Adolf Bransford." Cece paused in her step and quickly looked to him, her eyes wide and fearful. "He's gone though. Apparently Frankie was the last noble from that family left, he's now the head of the Bransford Family, and Travis was ordered to be executed. He was placed in the guillotine about a week ago, apparently."

"Oh my god…" She cupped her hands over her mouth and stared off with confusion. "Why would Travis want to get mixed up in all that anyway? I mean, what's the point?"

"Nobody knows. He was just deranged." Surely there had to be a reason, whatever it was. "It's just a huge mess over there, but the news report said King Brustrum has a handle on the situation."

"Does he?"

"Yes." It did explain why Frankie had been out of town so frequently in the past couple months. With the whole thing going on in regards to his uncle, he had no choice but to be over there. The guy would have to return eventually, it was only right if he wanted to get back to the baseball team. "So, gramps is dealing with everything in Sviederbach, mom and dad got this custody war thing to prepare for, and…"

"And we're pregnant." Cece bounced her eyebrows and pat his arm, sighing in desperation. "No pressure." No pressure indeed, it seemed like they had only _just_ caught a break when dealing with Rocky's whole custody issue. "Oh, and what else? We have to hide from the media evidently…because _someone_ doesn't want anyone from his homeland figuring out what's going on." She put her hands to her hips and he chuckled nervously. It wasn't so much that as it was, this entire custody battle was going to stir up enough attention.

"Well if you want the entire world knowing, at the same time as mom and dad are dealing with this custody thing, that you're pregnant with the child of a royal family member-"

"Say no more. We'll just deal with my dad." She shivered and glanced away to the side. It was possible she didn't want the fame just yet, and neither did he. Maybe it was too much to hope for that there would be _zero_ media attention. However, a banished royal and a gas tycoon owner going head to head, that was going to attract attention from everywhere no matter what. This custody war was going to be hell. "Damn dad…why'd he have to come in and start messing with things?"

* * *

Ho hum...Looks like Travis is dead, so much for that guy, King Brustrum put an end to him just like Frankie predicted. Well, he did deserve to die. At least Cece and Gunther will try and stay calm during all this custody stuff, but media attention is bound to happen.


	58. AllOut War

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 58 (All-out War)

"So when do you think he's going to show up?" Rocky asked while sitting on the couch with Cece. "Not that anyone _wants_ your dad to show up." Cece lifted her shoulders and moved her head back on the couch, her father was just as unpredictable as he'd always been. She wasn't even sure how he knew Flynn was with the Hessenheffers now. Though the answer might have been more clear than she was thinking.

"I don't know, but do me a favor."

"What's that?" She lifted her head up and rested her arm on top of her left knee, smirking subtly.

"When you see him, punch him for me. Although I might just do that myself." Rocky laughed and went back to examining her painted toenails. Her dad was going to act nice and sweet, so well behaved, and she knew it. It was his ploy, his way to win. Why dip his hand in, though? What was the purpose of what he was doing? Was there something he was trying to prove? "Good thing he's going to try to act more cordial, otherwise I'd have to seriously beat the living snot out of him." Rocky started to question, but she interrupted her. "You've not met him. Believe me, he will try to pull you onto his side by working his charms. He is a _lot_ smarter than your father."

"Oh, well I don't know. I'm your best friend, we'll see how well anyone can 'pull me over'. " Cece laughed and moved her head to Rocky's shoulder. It would be difficult for anyone to sway Rocky's point of view, so she might have a point. Trying to win her over was like trying to convince a cat to jump into a lake.

There came a quick knock at the door and her head shot up. Her heart began to thrash about in her chest and a growl forced its way up. "He's here." She hopped from the couch and made her way to the door as Rocky quickly threw her foot onto the ground. As she put her hand to the doorknob, she looked back and relaxed her nerves. "Here we go, just be wary. It's not like he's a _bad_…no, no he is a bad person. I was just thinking of evil." She opened the door and there he was, James Jones, arms outstretched and a smile on his face.

"Cece! How are you?" He immediately hugged her, squeezing her. Disgusted, she attempted to tear herself away. Rocky moved her hand over her mouth, covering up a snicker. "It has been a long trip up here, unfortunately I couldn't bring my fiancé with me, she wanted to stay behind." Unfortunate indeed, she actually met the fiancé once, got a long with her well. James turned his attention to Rocky and beamed at her. "Rocky! How are you?"

"I'm good Mr. Jones. I've been reading a new book lately, Pride and Prejudice, very awesome book." Cece rolled her eyes and hopped onto the couch. She could never get her to stop going on and on about that book. Of course, whenever Rocky found a new fascination, it was _the_ thing of the week. "Have you ever read it?"

"Careful how you answer, she will _not_ stop talking about it!" Rocky shot her a glare and James laughed. He moved over to the coffee table and sat down on the corner of it. Cece stared at him and growled under her breath, she wanted to tell him to get his butt off her table, but at least she had manners. She'd just clean off the table later.

"It _is_ a good book," James responded, "I have a whole library back home. My fiancé got that book a while back, and we had many conversations about it." There it was, the ever famous charm slowly beginning to rear its ugly head. "As for Cece…" He turned to her and playfully pushed her shoulder. "Did I hear correctly? You have a boyfriend now?" Her shoulders rose and James laughed. "Well where is he? I feel I should meet him."

"You really don't have to. I can introduce you if you want, but his parents are the ones you're suing." James nodded, still holding onto his smile. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "What made you decide to try and take Flynn now? You never bothered to try before." Her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows lifted into the air. "You're not going to beat the Hessenheffers, they're a secret weapon in themselves." He laughed and started to pat her knee.

"I'm confident that I can win, dear. Besides, I can provide so well for Flynn in Florida." He pulled his arm away and started to breathe in, flashing a very subtle smirk. "Now, I still would like to at least meet this _nice _boyfriend of yours. As your father, I need to make sure I approve."

"Really? You choose _now_ to be a father? You don't even acknowledge me as your daughter unless you want something, for that matter. In this case, it's Flynn." She narrowed her eyes and moved from the couch. If he wanted to meet Gunther, fine, he would meet him. That didn't mean she wasn't going to warn them, though.

Not wanting him in their house, the Hessenheffers agreed for everyone to meet up at _Crustys_. They all got a large circular booth and Deuce was their server, but he was busy chatting it up with Dina at the bar. It was a bit of a nuisance since it only bought more time to spend with James, who was still managing to be on his best behavior.

Rocky and Tinka were sitting on the outer edges of the circle booth, Cece was next to Rocky and Gunther was next to Tinka. Next to Cece was her father, Flynn was beside Gunther, and the parents were directly in the center. "So, Gunter is it?" James extended his arm across the table and Gunther slowly shook it, maintaining a smile.

"Actually it's pronounced _Gunther_, but it is good to meet you. I've heard many things about you."

"Good things I hope." James laughed and hugged Cece with one arm. She moved her eyes towards Deuce and started mentally begging him to hurry up and get over here so they could order.

"Well it's all in the eye of the beholder, sir." She raised an eyebrow as Gunther motioned his hand out and locked gazes with James. "I've heard many things, sure some negative, but there are good things to say about you as well. For instance, how good of a charmer you are towards people, that is a good trait to have. Would you agree, sir?"

"Ah. Charming and polite, a good mix to have. Thank you Gunther for your compliment." Cece was astonished by what she'd just seen. Gunther just out-charmed her father! James looked over to Kashlack and gestured a hand to Gunther. "You have a very respectful son, Kashlack."

"We have raised our children to be very well mannered," Kashlack replied while folding his napkin. "Ill-tempers and poor manners are not very tolerated in our home." This was good, very good, it seemed the Hessenheffers had a plan of action. Maybe she didn't have to worry too much. It might not be a good idea to let him in on the fact that she was pregnant, though. Not that it would matter at any other time, he'd probably just ignore it, but right now it wouldn't look good for the custody war. Only because he might try to use it somehow, to bring question on just how responsible the Hessenheffers really were.

"Well I do approve of your son for dating my daughter." He lifted his glass of water and the others started to grab their water glasses. "Here-here!" Cece watched everyone clink the cups together and slowly looked to Gunther with surprise.

"He is a good boyfriend," Cece stated with a smile. She met Gunther's eyes and hinted at a smirk. "A _real_ Prince Charming." Gunther rolled his eyes at the tease and sipped on his glass. James laughed and started tapping his fingers on the table.

"Well most young girls think their boyfriends are princes, so I'm not surprised." She slowly turned towards him, staring at him with the others. She clicked her tongue against her cheek and hummed, did he not do his research? Did he not realize they _were_ royalty. "Am I missing something? I swear, there are just those days where it feels like I'm losing it, but don't we all have those days?"

Flynn shook his head and smacked his hands onto the table. "Not always, but Dad, they are royalty. That's kind of a need to know, we thought you knew." Cece leaned behind her father with Flynn and gave him a quick high-five. James's expression sank and he slowly looked to the family he was going against. "So Gunther is an actual prince."

"Well, I have to say, I'm_ impressed_." James turned to Cece and smirked. "When did you get so lucky to find an actual _Prince_?" Cece grasped the straw in her drink and leaned forward, gazing at Gunther deviously as she swirled her water.

"I don't know, it just happened. Must be fate, right? He doesn't really like it when I talk about clichés, but there's a lot of clichés in our relationship. For one, he's my _Prince_." Gunther sighed and the others started laughing. "I love teasing him about it too. Who knows, maybe we'll one day have a William and Kate moment."

Gunther raised a hand and smirked back at her. "No televised weddings, please."

"Aw but Gunther, the world deserves to see us together. Aren't I the Queen of _Shake it Up_? I'm royalty too!" Rocky sipped her drink and slowly flicked her eyes over to Cece, smirking as well.

"Yeah, _you're_ the queen of _Shake it Up_. When was that title ever made?"

"Who knows, we'll have to talk to Gary about it." She could almost visualize herself up on the stage with Gunther, dressed in royal type garments with crowns upon their heads, and everyone dancing with them.

Deuce walked up to the table, finally, asking for everyone's orders. They all decided to go with various different items, such as small salads, pizza, or simple mozzarella sticks. All in all, the meeting wasn't going too badly, but she could tell James wasn't being convinced to _not_ pursue this war.

Cece and Flynn decided to go out walking while everyone remained at the restaurant, after a while of eating, they just wanted some fresh air. "I can't believe Dad's acting all nice," Flynn complained while scratching his hair. "I was expecting him to act arrogant like Rocky's dad."

"Well he _knows_ he isn't going to win if he acts natural, so I guess that's why he's on his best behavior." Knowing James, it would only last so long before he slipped up. She had her suspicions that sooner or later, they'd find him stirring up trouble at some local bar.

"When are you going to tell him you're pregnant?" She lifted her shoulders and peered down at her abdomen . She had quite some time before she wound up looking and feeling _very_ pregnant, so there was plenty of time to think about it.

"Most likely some time _after_ this whole custody war. It's not really his place to know right now. And don't bring it up in public, it won't be long before the media goons swoop in."

"Why's that?"

"You're smart, Flynn. A royal family, a gasoline tycoon, do the math. Plus Judge Marsha may be the best Judge around, but she's just like any other lawyer out there…the more money that's pumped into a case, the more the lawyers and judges are going to try and juice it out as long as they can."

"You're kidding?"

"No Flynn, why do you think celebrities and rich people take so long to decide court cases? It's all about money. This isn't going to be your simple battle of good and evil like Rocky's case was…" Flynn groaned and put his hand to his forehead, he could see easily where this was leading. As much as it pained her, even she had to admit this was probably going to be the most unpleasant time of their lives, struggling just to make the best of everything. "This is going to be an long, grueling, all out _war._"

* * *

Well we've met James, what do you guys think?


	59. Triple Date, and Surprises

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 59 (Triple Dating and Surprises)

Her doctor appointment went well, Gunther, Rocky and Tinka had all been there for her. It was the 18th, the next appointment would be February 1st. After the appointment, they joined Howard and Ty at _Crustys_ for a triple date. They were at a table with three horizontal booths around it. Cece and Gunther were on the right booth, Ty and Tinka were in the middle booth, Rocky and Howard were straight across in the left. Cece and Rocky were positioned on the outside of the booths for easy access to the bathroom, Ty was seated on the edge of the booth next to Gunther. "So you get to find out the gender in a few weeks?" Ty asked as Cece proudly pat her belly. She grinned and lifted her head up, she was _extremely_ thrilled, nervous, but thrilled at her new pregnancy. The doctor was nice, an experienced and seasoned woman with short blonde hair.

"Yep! I'm going to be seeing the doctor at least two times a month." She was eligible for Medicaid, being a young mother, so her medical was taken care of. Although Gunther's family was more than willing to pay medical expenses, and any other that needed to be taken care of. "This baby is the little light in all this drama out here, I'm telling you. Thank god the father's involved." She smirked at Gunther, who smiled back at her. Ty pat him on the shoulder and Howard chuckled.

"Have to say," Howard began while lifting a slice of pizza from his plate, "I was surprised to hear you two have been dating. A year in March?"

"Yep." She wrapped her arms around Gunther's neck and smiled as she kissed his jaw. "I didn't think he'd be such a good man at first, but you know, I gave him a chance." Gunther's cheeks went red for the moment and he quickly spooned the bowl of soup in front of him. Everyone had something a little different at the table. Cece and Rocky were having a fancy looking salad, Gunther had French Onion Soup, in a bread bowl. Howard had pepperoni pizza. Ty and Tinka were both eating supreme pizza. "But besides that, how are your relationships?"

Rocky hummed and looked over to Howard, entering into a small bit of a daze. "Howard never ceases to surprise me. First guy I met that could actually handle me." Howard smirked playfully as Rocky turned to her food and closed her eyes. "It's impressive."

"Well you needed someone who could be patient and not afraid of you." Cece forked a tomato and brought it to her lips. As she bit into it, she found herself becoming so much more attached to the flavor and juice than usual. She attributed it to the pregnancy, the doctor did say many strange things would begin happening with her body and her senses. She'd start detecting smells more, noticing the taste and texture of various things, and so on. "Wow, I never thought I would think about how a tomato tastes…" Rocky snickered and she shot a quick glare at her. "Not funny. Gunther, you did this to me." She nudged him playfully, causing him only to laugh. She had to admit, she did _not_ like the smell coming from his soup. "Now hurry up and eat your soup, it's making me sick."

"What? You don't like the smell or something?"

"What do you think?" It was turning her stomach just looking at it, so she avoided having to do that. She returned to her salad and sighed. "So Tinka, how's Ty? I trust he's not as 'handy' as my guy." Ty started to blush and Gunther coughed. She smirked triumphantly while the girls began laughing.

"No, no, he hasn't started that stuff yet," Tinka replied with a widening grin. "However he treats me well. He's good to me, able to keep me calm and happy. My bipolar is not even that much of a problem anymore!" She knew René had been giving Ty some tips as well, so perhaps he was a godsend for them. Maybe Ty was a godsend for Tinka. Ty flashed a smirk at his sister and tilted his head to the right.

"Well when you have a sister that can flare up at any instant, you learn how to deal with another person's stress rather well." Rocky pointed her fork at Ty, but remained quiet. Cece laughed and leaned back in her chair, it was a pity, but Rocky knew well that Ty was right. Howard put his hand onto Rocky's and smiled at her, she blushed slightly and lowered her fork.

"One of these days Ty…remember I know where you live." Rocky forked her salad and slowly shook her head as Ty continued to tease her. "I thought Deuce and Dina were going to be joining us after a while? Where are they?" Cece frowned and looked out at the restaurant, the two were probably somewhere making out for all she knew. Or, maybe they had a competitive streak moment. She looked back to Rocky, who was still talking about random stuff. "So Cece, Tinka, maybe we should all go to the restroom." The boys began to pale, each knowing exactly what this entailed. Gunther scooped some more of his soup while Ty protested.

"Have any of our relationships really reached the point where you girls can share guy stories?" Gunther hung his head, immediately giving Cece many ideas on what 'trade secrets' she could share with the girls.

"Well they're the experienced ones," Howard explained, "A full year. We could use the tips and advice on how to make our relationships last."

"It's simple," Gunther replied. Cece blinked and slowly looked over to him, curious as to what he was about to say. "Treat her with respect, don't put her on a pedestal, and always remember that…the girl is always _right_. Maybe they're not 'always', but they most certainly like to think it." Cece put her hands to her waist and cleared her throat, causing him to practically jump from his seat. "On second thought. She _is_ always right."

"That's what I _thought_ you meant," she warned. The other men started laughing while their dates eyed them. "Anyway, ladies." She whistled and pointed towards the restroom. "Let's go! Make sure Dina knows where we're at, boys." After some maneuvering and groaning, the girls all made it out of their seats and started heading back to the restroom.

Gunther spooned some more of his soup and sighed, he was definitely feeling like the husband of a pregnant woman. "For the record, Deuce has been dating Dina a lot longer than I've been dating Cece. So if you want tips, you might ask _him_." Howard and Ty agreed and grabbed their food up. These were his people right here, these were the people he would like to possibly one day share family stories with.

"Though you _are_ the one with a child on the way," Ty pointed out. "How does it feel?"

"A lot of pressure, I haven't proposed yet, but…" He looked to the bathroom and thinned his lips for the moment. "I want to, I'm just nervous. I'm not sure when the right time to do it is. It's been about a week since we discovered she was pregnant, so…"

"You love her though?" Howard asked. There was no question about it. Sure, there were times where he and Cece might fight like cats and dogs, but in the end, she was the only one for him.

"Without a doubt. She's the one for me, I know that." He saw Ty and Howard both stop speaking suddenly and looked over his shoulder to see Frankie walking towards them. He groaned, but was pleasantly surprised to see the man. "Frankie. What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd come check up on you, Hessenheffer. I heard through the grapevine that this mysterious girlfriend of yours is pregnant." Gunther rolled his eyes as Frankie sat beside him and pat his shoulder. How the hell did Frankie know this already? Then he remembered, he told someone on the baseball team about it. He groaned and let his head fall to the table. "Don't worry Gunther, your secret's safe with me."

"Why does that somehow bother me?"

"Because you don't like me, and I don't like you. Simple as that. That's beside the point though, let's discuss this girlfriend of yours, which I'm still concerned…_why_ you haven't introduced her to the team yet!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to see them right now. Or maybe there are _certain_ people who don't _need_ to know we're together right now." Like the media. There were hard times ahead. "And what business is it to you?"

"Oh it's not, but I know what you're going through." What could Frankie _possibly_ know about dating, romance, or even pregnant girlfriends? He smirked subtly and responded with a snide retort.

"How many women have you knocked up, Frankie?"

Frankie cleared his throat and grabbed the garlic bread from the table, slowly dipping into the soup and bringing it up to bite into. Gunther groaned in disgust. "I'm going to let that comment slide this time, asshole." Howard and Ty exchanged nervous glances while Gunther pushed his soup up on the table. "Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin the soup? Too bad. Pity."

"What do you want? Why are you even here? You're the head of the Bransford House now. You shouldn't be traversing the globe."

"Oh but I can come and go as I please. Anyway, as the head noble, I've done a _lot_ of research." Frankie turned to Gunther and smirked. "There are a few things you really ought to look into. Some rather…_shocking _things."

"Like what?"

"It's-"

"I swear if you say 'complicated', I may be tempted to punch you." Frankie sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He smirked daringly and moved his other hand back as well. He kicked his feet up onto the table and Gunther groaned once more.

"Complicated." Gunther gasped out and tensed his hand, cracking his fingers a bit and resisting the urge to punch the man square in the jaw. "You know, Hessenheffer, a little something I found out about the royal family over in my country…if you're interested in that type of stuff." Gunther raised an eyebrow and huffed, was Frankie playing him here? Did he know that King Brustrum was his own grandfather? "You ever notice how royalty almost _always_ has some sort of secret? You should look at the oh-so-_glorious_ King Brustrum." Frankie rolled his eyes and bit into the garlic bread, yanking it from his mouth and tearing the bread with a single tug. Gunther swallowed and raised his eyebrows, what was wrong with King Brustrum? His grandfather may have been a judgmental king, but he wasn't a _bad_ king. "Be honest, when was the last time you actually looked at his policies?"

"Well…I don't know…I don't look into that country very often."

"Exactly. Now Gunther, do you think you would ever have concubines?"

"Fuck no!" He wasn't immoral, and it wasn't even allowed in Sviederbach. If Frankie were to suggest such a thing of Brustrum, he'd be dethroned in an instant! "You're not suggesting that the king of your country has concubines?"

"Not currently, no…not that I know of. However, there might have been stuff in the past." His blood was beginning to boil inside, it was so much so that he actually _believed_ Frankie. His grandfather was the type of man to be rather secretive and quiet. There were many things even his own mother didn't know about Brustrum. "Now, you know me. We're…_not_ friends, but you can ask me anything you like. One question, choose wisely, and I'll answer it to the best of my benefit."

"What's in it for me? Not that that's the question of course." Frankie laughed and leaned forward, moving his arms around the salad plate below him. He raised an eyebrow and stared for a long time. "Uh, interested in the salad? Apple pecan and chicken, filled with tomatoes and a vinaigrette…"

"I _know_ what it is. Just someone I used to know always liked salads like this. Favorite dressing, same type of salad, surprised…this apple pecan seems to be famous everywhere. Anyway, back on track." He shook his head and looked over at Gunther. "What's in it for you? You get to know a little something about me. I don't usually talk about myself, but I'm feeling generous…you know, with my new title and whatnot."

"Okay. December 28th, a guy named _Travis_ killed your uncle, Adolf Bransford."

"Tell me something I don't know. You're not about to ask if I had something to do with that, are you?" Frankie narrowed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Gunther shook his head and the man started to relax. "Besides, the 28th is a very important day for me."

"The news people said you and the chief royal bodyguard were visiting some location that day, some annual thing."

"Yes…she had a sister who was born that day, the girl went missing about two and a half years ago. August 27th 2009." Wasn't that also the day that the Bransford Nobles mysteriously vanished? He was sure of it. He studied Frankie's hardened facial expression, it didn't shift much from the usual hard and angry expression he had, but this time there was a bit of sadness mixed in. Why? Then again, the Bransford Nobles _had_ been his family.

"Pretty sad your uncle died on the same day of the Chief's sister's birthday." He never knew the royal chief had a sister, but at the same time, not much was known about Tabitha Nilsine either. "Must be hard losing your uncle after Noak and his wife Mia passed back in '09. I always wondered what happened to your family. I know you were lying back when you told me you were born in America…" Frankie closed his eyes and clasped his hands together above the plate, then lowered his face to his hands, speaking with a low voice.

"It's a little more complicated than that, now I'm getting tired of all this chitchat. I give you an opportunity to ask a question, ask it before I change my mind."

"Why did you date Cece and Rocky, or any other girl, if you never actually cared about them?" Frankie rolled his eyes and stared out at Howard and Ty, who were both leaning in instinctively. He took a deep breath and growled.

"I never said I was smart, did I? Sure, I was looking for someone not only to fill a few plans, you know…looking for someone regal or noble, for that matter…" Surprise, surprise, he _did_ want a Queen, or at least a Noblewoman. "I was looking to fill a void…Unfortunately that was a void that I realized soon after, and to this day I realize, it will never be filled." A crease formed along Frankie's brow as his angry face fell into mourning for a split second. Gunther was instantly curious, he wanted to know more about this 'past' of Frankie's, but had a feeling he would find nothing out even if he asked. What was this 'void' he spoke of? Did he honestly have someone or something in the past that was close to him? Somehow, Gunther doubted it, but even the vilest of people must have some shred of good or dignity in them. "I'll be honest, I had, and still do have a _lot_ of anger issues. I wasn't _always_ this angry though. That…is all you're getting…" Frankie growled and quickly moved from the table.

"I thought you had something else you wanted to discuss."

"I _did_, I don't now. Good riddance."

Confused, Gunther returned to the guys and lifted his shoulders as they returned to their own meals. "Well that was…odd," Howard said under his breath. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen Frankie _not_ looking like he wanted to tear someone's head off."

"I know, but let's forget about all that…"

"Did he say something about King Brustrum?" Ty asked, taking a bite of his pizza. "Your grandpa? I thought he was at least a decent man."

"I don't know, but I get this feeling that Frankie's more vigilante than vengeful. I can't explain it…" Could Frankie be out for revenge? If indeed he had something to do with his Uncle's death, _why_?

"What was that all about?" Rocky's voice erupted from behind them, it was only her, so Cece and Tinka were still in the bathroom. How long had she been there for? The others practically jumped from their seats when she spoke, but only because they were still frazzled by Frankie's mysterious appearance.

"You've been there a while?"

"Yeah, heard everything. Was half tempted to beat the shit out of him, but I refrained since…he didn't seem to be doing anything. Was he suggesting your grandfather had an affair? Cause that's what it sounded like…"

"Wouldn't mom _know_ about it though?"

Suddenly Deuce's voice echoed through the building, he'd _finally_ arrived. Everyone groaned as Deuce and Dina walked up to the table. "Guess what Dina and I found, guys!" Gunther slowly looked over, but he didn't see the two with anything. "There's this really awesome looking home, abandoned, but it's just a ways off…in some hidden area. We were exploring and stumbled across it."

"Let me guess, you want to explore?" Ty asked. Cece and Tinka walked up behind them, asking about the exploration question. Ty leaned over his food and sighed. "Deuce and Dina found some abandoned house…"

"It is cool looking," Dina said with a smile. "I mean, for a blackened, half burnt out home. "We can all visit on our Quadruple Date if you want?" Gunther leaned against a closed hand and sighed, unsure if he really wanted to bother with it or not.

Cece and Tinka exchanged glances and shook their heads. "We're going to go shopping for a bit," Cece replied, "Tinka wants to help look for baby outfits." And there it was, Gunther was all up for exploring the burnt and abandoned home! No way did he want to go shopping at the mall where he knew there would be more than just baby outfits, those two were likely to start looking for shoes and whatever else they could think of.

"Okay I'm in for the house, "Gunther answered. Cece rolled her eyes at him and Rocky laughed.

"I'm always up for adventure if Howard is," Rocky slipped next to her date and grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm in since Rocky is."

Ty rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the window. "I don't know, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I think I'll just hang around here for a while and you guys can go explore."

So it was agreed, Gunther would go along with Deuce, Dina, Howard, and Rocky to explore some old abandoned house. He hoped this 'expedition' turned out to be _entertaining_. If not, he was going to be extremely bored.

* * *

The date went _nicely_, interesting convo with Frankie and Gunther. Now about this abandoned home...well what do all of you think of everything?


	60. Discovered Truths

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 60 (Discovered Truth)

A heavy and gloomy feeling overcame him as the group approached the small one story home. Gunther eyed the rubble with a broken heart and an oddly tearful eye. The roof of the house appeared caved in, half the entire house was black and torched. There was a small section of the house that didn't appear affected whatsoever by whatever fire had succumbed the home. He could see what was important to Deuce and Dina, there was an open door in this section of the home.

The house itself was surrounded by trees and cracked ground, such a lonely sight. He felt as though someone died here, a great tragedy that couldn't be explained. "It's strange too," Deuce said while glancing over his shoulder. "We went inside for a few minutes, left because we were feeling a bit like we were being watched…the front of the home has three markers in front of it, all dated August 2009. There were no fires in this area during that time. I should know, I have a cousin that was a firefighter before being kicked off for arson."

"You're saying a fire of this magnitude went out on its own?" Rocky asked while scraping her finger along one of the blackened walls. "Or better yet, someone put it out before alerting the fire department. I'm not much for haunted houses you guys, so…there better not be ghosts." Deuce laughed and Howard shook his head. If only Ghosts existed, what stories they could possibly tell to those who were living. Although, anything left behind could surely tell a story.

He didn't know why, but he was suddenly thinking of those Nobles that disappeared so long ago. Did the news not say that King Brustrum had no idea where they were? It was a random thought, but given the brief seed of doubt planted by Frankie, his mind was still on that subject. Was it possible Brustrum knew something of the Nobles' whereabouts? He had to, he was King, surely he knew everything that went on. He shook the thought from his head, swearing that he didn't care. He wanted _nothing_ to do with royalty, nobility, or the like. Whatever King Brustrum, Frankie, or any other person over in Sviederbach was up to was _none_ of his concern.

"So why are we here again?" He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Because there's stuff inside," Deuce responded, "Just think if there's anything valuable in there…it can be sold." He chuckled and shook his head, of course Deuce would think to try and sell something. "It's not like the owners are coming back around for anything anytime soon, right? August 2009 was like two and a half years ago, so everything in there is as good as gold, right? Up for grabs?"

"Find anything, Deuce, you leave it there." Deuce groaned and sulked towards the open door. As the others followed, Gunther couldn't help but to glance over his shoulder. He had that same feeling Deuce described earlier, like someone was watching him.

Once inside, he was astonished by the large metal room. It looked like something that the royal and noble bodyguards back home put in all the homes of Royal and Noble family members. "Strange, who would have thought to put this here," Howard said with surprise. "We don't have natural disasters often enough that you need a safe room."

"Looks like something from my country to be honest," Gunther stated. The others looked at him as he led them through the door. It led into a bathroom that still looked relatively clean and untouched by fire. The once white tiled floor was covered with dust and rubble, though, and the walls were cracked from age of a damaged home. There was nothing unusual about the bathroom other than age, it was clear from the dust that nobody had been here _since_ the fire, besides Deuce and Dina.

He eyed the floor carefully and frowned, there were only two sets of footprints. Had the owners truly not been back? "Feels really creepy in here," Rocky complained. Gunther shrugged and glanced back at the back door.

"So go back and close that door if you want. Chances are it won't be able to be opened from the outside."

"I'd rather not, I'd feel trapped in a scary house."

"Fair enough." He didn't think it was so scary, but maybe it was just him. Deuce didn't seem frightened, and neither did Dina. They left the bathroom and entered into a room that immediately struck him with a greater depression than he'd ever felt. "Whoa…okay there's something heavy in this room right here."

"Ghosts?" Dina asked nervously.

"There is no such thing as ghosts, Dina. Spirits maybe…Someone left behind a part of their soul here." He wasn't really 'in tune' with the afterlife, he was just a bit of a spiritual person. His eyes drifted to a burnt bowl on the ground against a bed that had caved in. "I get the feeling a murder happened here..." Or at least some sort of giant tragedy. Howard nodded and slowly ran his hands along the mattress on the bed.

"Yeah I get that feeling too. There's a lot of anger here. Anger, resentment, sadness, turmoil…something big happened here."

"Wonder if there were any survivors," Dina pondered. She tapped her head and looked over to the end table. There was a framed photo of a young boy with soft brown hair and a cheery smile. "Oh my god, I think this was a child's room…" Gunther watched her move over to the photograph and lift it up, a portion of the photo had been singed, so fire definitely touched this room. The walls had a smoky feel to them and Gunther was almost certain if anything was touched, it would turn to ash.

He looked to the photo and chuckled softly. "Looks like a younger version of Frankie, to be honest. But it is sad to think a child might have died here…" He looked back to the bowl and noticed a crumpled rag sitting in the bowl, he frowned and glanced back to the bed. "I wonder if he was sick."

"Something on the headboard," Deuce stated while leaning over the bed. He started scraping the board with his nail and hummed. "A.B." Deuce leaned his elbow on the pillow and yelped, he quickly lifted the pillow, revealing a small notebook. "Hey a journal…"

"Careful…" Gunther took the journal and opened it up to one of the pages. As his eyes traveled the page, he was astounded by a tale of war not only among families, but within the family. Only, nowhere did it say _who_ the family was. "Listen to this, guys…"

"_Brother and I are finally returning from this fight that Uncle got us in. We're glad to be coming home before November, he turns sixteen then…We were afraid Kiran would give birth before we got home, though. She should be about seven months along, the baby's due sometime in October. Brother is ecstatic. I won't be able to see the baby, I know, I was cut during the fight and my insides are really messed up."_

_ "Father was shunned by Uncle today, so we have to tell Karin we're leaving. Hopefully she comes with us to America! I really like her, she knows how to keep Brother calm when he starts getting upset. We don't like fighting that much, not like our Uncle and his father. Apparently dad found out what Uncle's been keeping from us and was going to take it up…unfortunately the person dad would have to take the matter to is Uncle's father, he might have to try the other families. Yet I think it's too late, we've been kicked out of our home."_

_ "It's been a couple days since we've reached America, Karin's sister helped us, but she doesn't seem all that nice anymore. I don't know, I just have a bad feeling in my gut, and it's not the pain of coming death…I just think brother needs to be careful who he talks to. All this betrayal is really affecting him, he doesn't need any more surprises. Thankfully Karin's here for him, she really does make him a better person. I feel my senses slipping away more and more, Mama, Papa, and Brother are all becoming very depressed, the doctors are refusing to help us and it's irritating everyone. Karin's been taking care of me lately, she keeps a bowl nearby with a cold rag…it's oh so soothing…As long as she's here, I think everyone's going to be okay when I'm gone. I can't imagine…life without her, Brother is so lucky, he doesn't know. He'll be okay when I'm gone, she'll take care of him. I'm ready…"_

Gunther lifted his eyes from the cryptic words and the others all bowed their heads, they were looking at the bowl on the floor. He flipped through the pages of the journal, taking a mental note of everything he read. There wasn't much talk of who they were, but the writer obviously felt very fondly towards his brother and his brother's fiancé. He did not care at all for Karin's sister, however.

"Should we uh…move on?" Gunther asked the group. They slowly nodded and followed him out into the living room. This was where the sunlight came in from the sky, as the roof collapsed here. The giant living room was completely blocked off by wood and debris. The walls were completely scorched, the carpeting peeled off, and rubble everywhere. Fortunately straight across from the bedroom they walked out of was the archway into a kitchen.

An object on the wall beside him caught his eyes, it was a torn tapestry which hung from the ceiling. Moreover, the bottom half had been burnt off, but the top half looked like a portion of the Bransford Nobles. His heart snapped and his eyes widened, could this be where the Bransford family lived? Did they all die here?

He ran into the kitchen and frowned, the entire room had been obliterated. Most likely the fire began here. He eyed a window over the stove, it had been broken, as if someone threw something inside. His eyes scanned the room and stopped over a busted metal object in the middle of the room. With suspicion hitting him, he knelt down and examined the object with his eyes. The others started moving in and he spread his arms out.

"Touch _nothing!_" He narrowed his eyes and growled, the metal canister was the shell of a firebomb. He swayed to the side and looked at the end, there was a soot covered insignia that he recognized as the symbol of Sviederbach's Royal Guard. Two swords crossing into an X with a protective coat wrapped around them. "No…" He whispered under his breath and looked up at his friends. "I think…but I don't understand why…Sviederbach's Royal Guard killed these people."

"You mean the country of _peace_, right?" Dina asked with a slight chuckle. "_That_ country?"

"Yeah…" He grabbed a napkin from his pocket and lifted up the shell, usually on the other side there was an indicator about the specific officer that made it. A signature. As he turned it over, he caught an overlapping _CO_ with a streak going through them. This was the typical signature for the Chief Royal Guard member. "You're kidding me…Why would the Chief throw this bomb?"

"Maybe the Chief was hired by someone to kill the family," Howard suggested. "Just who and why?" Gunther set the bomb down and slowly rose to his feet. He had the _who_, the last members of the Bransford Nobles. To the sound of it, the order had to come from either Adolf, or someone higher, but the only one higher was King Brustrum. Brustrum wouldn't order someone's death, not without a very good reason.

"A very high family died here…maybe. Deuce, did those grave markers outside have names on them by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go…" The group ran outside and Gunther stared down at the three tombstone shaped markers with a heavy heart.

_Noak Bransford-August 27, 2009_

_ Mia Bransford-August 27, 2009_

_ Alrick Bransford-August 27, 2009_

"It really is them…" He was speechless. He had to take this matter up with his grandfather, even if he didn't like the man. Surely Brustrum would do something. "I should…I should tell my grandfather about this ghastly murder. I know I don't like talking to him, but…he should do something! The Chief Officer targeted the Bransford Nobles, and now Adolf Bransford's dead." The only one left was Frankie, could he be a target? Then again, judging by the journal, there should be about _five_ names here. Was Frankie really that other person? Did he really see this tragedy unfold? If so, what ever happened to this Karin girl? Where was she now?

"_Filling a void that can never be filled again." _

_ "You don't need to know anything else."_

Pain shot through him and he gazed mournfully at his friends, perhaps this was the reason for Frankie's anger. His family, his fiancé, all gone. "We should pray for them."

"They don't want your prayers." A scornful, feminine voice erupted from behind and he quickly turned to see a woman with a ninja-like mask over her face. She had a long blonde ponytail sweeping down to her back and very narrow eyes. On her wrist were small cuffs that had a single long triangular blade hovering over her hands. "Gunther Hessenheffer, you know a bit too much of what happened here. As for your grandfather, he already knows about the murders."

"What are you talking about?" The woman started walking towards them. Deuce and Rocky quickly stepped in front of him, causing the woman to stop and glare at them. "Do you know what happened here?"

"If I told you…well, I'm killing you anyway…so…"

"Did Frankie put you up to this?" The woman's eyes widened a bit. She started laughing and scoffed.

"No, he has other things in mind. Like the people who took Karin." She swept her hand through the air and started raising her voice. "But you're all to blame for Karin! Your pathetic excuse of a King, the Bransford family, every one of you! I'm biding my time, waiting for the perfect moment, letting Frankie get his little plans out of the way…"

"What _plans_?" She tilted her head and began chuckling.

"Complicated." He rolled his eyes and took a step back. "However, you Hessenheffers eluded us for a while now. Or well, eluded me. As long as you're alive, you're deemed a threat. So Gunther, how appropriate it is to assassinate you right on the soil where the Bransford blood was spilled."

"What does my grandfather have to do with it? You mentioned King Brustrum. Frankie mentioned something about him as well."

"He has everything to do with him. Adolf would never have even _existed _and Karin would still be here if it hadn't been for that…that…." She closed her eyes and screamed, rushing for him. "Bastard!"

"No you don't!" Rocky shouted out, bringing her leg up in a frontal kick into the woman's chest. The woman leapt backwards and growled. "No one, and I repeat _no one_ lays a finger on him but _me_. If you have some kind of beef with Gunther, then you can bring it to me and I'll deal with it." Gunther chuckled nervously and took a step back as Deuce and Dina grabbed his arms.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Well seeing as how my best friend is dating him, I'm the girl that's about to kick your ass if you're attacking him."

"Oh, you think you're his bodyguard? Please, I'm a _trained_ 'bodyguard'."

"And I'm a high belt in Martial Arts, you want to fight, we'll fight."

Gunther watched with great concern as Rocky stared down this dangerous woman. He didn't _want_ there to be anything to do with Royalty, and he sure as hell wasn't wanting to have this matter forced on him. "Rocky I think we'd better just leave." Rocky and the woman both glared at him and he lifted his hands up, allowing himself to be pulled away by Deuce and Dina. "Look, I'm washing my hands of this. I have nothing to do with Sviederbach, okay? I don't care, or even like King Brustrum really, so whatever beef you have with him is none of my concern. My family hasn't done anything-"

"You're a _product_ of that man. Anyone that's a product of that man, I will despise whether I want to or not."

"But I haven't _done_ anything."

"I don't _care."_

"Okay then." He was absolutely certain Rocky could distract this girl, but he didn't want to risk it. "Rocky, let's run."

"No way," Rocky said defensively. Why was she so concerned about protecting him? Sure she was a good fighter, but this just wasn't the time nor place for a fight. She could get seriously hurt!

The woman growled and slowly turned her eyes to Rocky. "You're still in the way." She delivered a strong side kick and Rocky leapt back, kicking out and clashing her leg with the woman's. There was no way in hell either girl was giving up this fight.

"Now might be a good time to call the police," Deuce said with a slight chuckle. "Although then they're going to know we were trespassing…I'm pretty sure they're not going to care that we have a Prince with us…"

Dina rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb towards the woman. "Or a Royal Bodyguard that wants to _kill_ someone she's supposedly sworn to protect."

"You see!" Gunther exclaimed to them. "This right here! _This_ is why I didn't want to get involved with my royal background!" Although it was, _maybe_, nice to know that there was someone out there that wanted to kill him. Now he knew who to avoid! He didn't think he could talk to Frankie about this, that guy also hated his guts, but for some reason he felt he couldn't discuss this with his grandfather either.

As the fight dragged on, Deuce and Dina argued over calling the cops while Gunther debated everything that was crashing around him. He wanted to live, not die. He wanted to be there for Cece, to be the father of that baby growing inside of her. The woman he loved, if he died here, how would she and that baby get on?

There was so much stress going on with the Custody War, the pregnancy, everything was piling up one thing after another, and he _hated_ it!

After some time his thoughts and worries were broken by a scream. Both women were completely exhausted and Rocky was on her hands and knees. Standing in front of her, having jumped in at the last second was Howard. Gunther's eyes widened when he saw the woman's arm blade piercing into his chest.

"Howard!" Rocky screamed as he fell before her. The woman scoffed and looked up as sirens rang in the distance, Deuce had called his relative on the police force.

"You're lucky," she muttered. "May you hope not to meet me again." She charged off and Rocky embraced Howard. Tears ran down her face as she squeezed him.

"Howard! How could you do that?"

"I couldn't let her kill you," he said with a gentle, but weak smile. She held him close and started to weep. "Rocky…remember this…not all of us guys are the same." She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "I do love you. Instead of looking for the bad in men, look for the good. You'll find it in the men around you, and in me…I never want anything bad to happen to you, Rocky…"

"Howard…" Gunther fell to his knees and stared in shock as one of his good friends began slipping away. Deuce was in a state of panic, pacing back and forth. Howard had been stabbed through the heart, there was nothing they could do.

They should never have come here.

* * *

Kind of get a chill when reading Alrick's journal, like a ghostly feeling. Oh, and what about the fight. Everything's happening so fast, the chief bodyguard has lost her mind over the last couple years!


	61. Time to Think

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 61 (Time to Think)

Cece couldn't pay much attention during the first hearing of the custody battle, due to everything that happened just a couple days prior. The police were going to investigate, but since the people that lived in the home were Nobles of Sviederbach, it was the Sviederbach police that were investigating. It was drawing up a lot of controversy, especially considering the Chief of the Royal Guard was suspected of planting a bomb. Either way, several things were happening in the investigation, but neither Cece nor Gunther were really able to focus on it.

Rocky wasn't coming out of her home very often lately, she'd been mourning over Howard for quite some time. Gunther wanted to throw something of a memorial for him, but there wasn't anything he could do right now. Cece was doing everything she could to help Rocky through this, but the girl had really been hit hard.

Sitting in the court pews, there were many people in the audience for this. Many observers were from the news media, which now were surrounding the Hessenheffers like gnats. Up front, Kashlack and Squitza were on one side and James was on the other side. Judge Marsha was up front and was getting ready to hear the details. Cece wanted so badly to hear, but her mind had been a swirling vortex of emotions and thoughts. She just couldn't get out of her head what Gunther told her happened during that day, and then he forgot he still had Alrick's journal. When she read it, she'd been filled with such deep sorrow for the family.

It was a damn shame that at one point of time, it sounded like King Brustrum was thinking of calling off the investigation. If he did, the Bransford family would _never_ receive the justice they deserved. Then there was the mystery of what happened to Karin. Even Cece wanted to doubt that Frankie was related, but everything seemed to piece together for her like the parts of a puzzle. If Frankie wanted to fill a void, a bottomless void, that would explain why he had attempted to date. To try and get over someone he could never truly get over. His aggressive nature would likely be construed by the tragedy that befell his family and those he loved the most. Likely he blamed his Uncle, and if he did, then it would make sense that he might have been the one to hire Travis to kill the man.

She felt Gunther's hand on hers and looked up at him, smiling sadly. "I just can't focus," she whispered. "I've got a lot on my mind." She was also worried to death about him, with the random guard that tried to kill him. She didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to lose his family. This woman appeared to hate the Hessenheffers as much as she hated the Bransford family. "I'm worried."

"I know. It'll be okay." She put her head to his shoulder and sighed. He was taking a stand to stay out of this conflict, but more and more she was wondering how much he could deflect before he was forced to do something. Forced to get involved. What would it take? She actually would not mind seeing him take a stand, she wouldn't mind seeing him try and put a stop to everything. He could truly make the changes in Sviederbach that it needed. "You know Cece, I didn't think Frankie was that old."

"Me either. Have you heard from Deuce?" She knew he was the one feeling the guiltiest, since going to that house was his idea. He was hiding away from everyone, even Dina wasn't sure what was going on. "He and Rocky are the ones hit hardest by all this…it seems…"

"No word." No arrests had been made, but it was definitely confirmed there was a murder that took place. "Deuce hasn't left his house at all, not even to go to school." She bowed her head and closed her hands in her lap. This wasn't right, something like this never should have happened. "I honestly…right now…I don't know who or what to be angry at."

"No. Anger, hatred, that won't solve anything." She lifted her head and sighed. Watching Judge Marsha's mouth move, but not really hearing the words was just too much. She now felt like she was causing a disruption. "I can't sit here right now…" She rose from her seat and carefully made her way outside, it wasn't long before Gunther came following her outside.

"Cece?" She moved back against the wall beside the door, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She was in the middle of letting her thoughts throw her into a panic attack, and she didn't want to be in there. Gunther put his hand to her arm and looked into her eyes. "Is everything okay? I mean…what's on your mind?" She raised an eyebrow and he slowly shook his head. "Not helping, I know…"

"It's okay, not your fault, I'm just…." She looked to the exit and started walking, she wanted a breath of fresh air. "I want to know what's going to happen from here, Gunther. It feels like everything's crashing together. My father, the Nobles, your family, Howard dying, and you know…it's really starting to freak me out."

"It's a mess, I know." She put her hand to the door handle and looked back at him with sullen eyes. He reached over and put his hand over hers. "Things have a way of working out, Cece. Everything will be fine."

"I can't _do this_ Gunther, I need a break from all the stress. I need to relax. I think my pregnancy hormones are really starting to kick in even, because I'm more emotional than usual. Or maybe that's just from all this stress around us."

"Maybe a little of both…" She groaned and shoved the door open. She never signed up for stress. How was she to know her father would come back to try and take Flynn? How was she to know someone was going to try and kill Gunther? How was she supposed to know all these things would start happening in her world. She glanced back as he followed after her down the street.

"So what's next? I mean honestly, there's _nothing_ I want more than to let everything go away. I just…I want to see Rocky, but she's not talking. I want to know that Deuce is okay, but he's sealed himself off. Also, now the entire world knows _you_ are royalty. As much as I know you don't like being royalty, you're going to have to accept it. I mean, it's like you told me a few months ago, about René saying I'm descended from a French Monarch…I accept it."

"I accept I'm royalty, but that doesn't mean I want anything to do with it." He had a point, but at the same time, the pride was annoying. She had a sinking suspicion that there might come a time he was needed, and he would have to step up to that plate. "I mean, sure if I'm forced into it then my hand is forced, but I don't see it happening…"

"Right, and there _isn't_ an assassin after you and your family."

"Doesn't mean I have to get involved in the royalty game. Besides, I can deal with the assassin just fine." She smiled hopefully at him and hugged him. She admired him for not freaking out too much, but at some level there was the belief that he was just denying there was a problem.

"Gunther, you know I love you, but you're failing to see a major problem we have. _You_ have to decide when it's time to take a stand on the things that are important to you." She lowered her arms and stepped back, chastely kissing his lips. "Like the fact that we have a child together."

"I know…"

"Right now, I want to rest." She needed some space, some time to be alone for a little bit. Her fears were simple, and she needed some serious time to think and to relieve herself a little. "I think you and I need to take a couple days to just think. It's not a break or anything, it's just some time to really think about all this pressure, and to de-stress a bit. Make sense?" He meshed his brow together and slowly nodded.

"A little. Take a week off from everything?"

"Yeah, that sounds a bit right." It would be tough to do, but they'd been apart before, and they could do it again. "So it's settled? A week off from each other and, well, everything else?" He pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Right, I have some things to think about as well…I love you, Cece."

"I love you." She moved her arms around his neck, felt his arms around her waist, and reached up to kiss him. After a few seconds, she put her head to his shoulder and sighed, the one place she really wanted to be was in his arms. That was the only downfall, but, she had a week. She only wanted to calm down. "Gunther?"

"Yeah?" Their voices became whisper-soft as they swayed together.

"Promise me no matter what happens. I won't lose you."

"You won't."

"I'm obviously not tied down yet…" She was throwing a hint at him, hopefully it was obvious what she wanted him to be thinking about. "Another thing. Try to stay away from arm blade wielding assassin maniacs." She felt his firm chest bounce with a laugh, and looked up to him, smiling. "Well Rocky and I aren't going to be there to protect you, so obviously stay away from people who want to kill you."

"I will. You take your time to think and I'll see you at the end of the week?"

"Perfect."

At Rocky's an hour later, Cece pushed her way into the room to find Rocky on a bed flooded with tissues. She could hardly see Rocky. "Okay first of all Rocky, we're not doing this." Rocky lifted her head from the pillow with a moan. Her face was swollen and red, her eyes were puffy, and her hair was a mess.

"Hey Cece, is the hearing for today over already?" She reached over and grabbed her friend's wrist, she would make Rocky get up and move if she had to.

"No. I had to step out and breathe. I've got too much on my mind, and I'm not letting you lie around any longer." She pulled Rocky up from the bed. "I've got a week off from everything."

"Really? What happened?"

"Just…I need some time to think. Now get in the bathroom and get dressed, we're going to the studio." Rocky yelped as she pushed her into the nearest bathroom. She needed to get things done, and to get them done fast. "I moped around like this when mom died, the only thing that's going to make the pain even a slight bit better is you getting on your feet and being active."

"But-"

"No buts!"

An hour later, they had met up with Gary at the dance studio, he'd offered to let them do a few dance routines to try and relax. After the routines, Rocky was still up and moving around. "I feel a little better."

"See? I told you, it beats crying all day and all night."

"Right." The two sat down at a table while Gary went on to inspect the lights and the dance floor. "So Cece, did…you and Gunther didn't just break up did you?"

"What? No!" Of course they didn't break up. If she didn't want to lose him, why would she break up with him? "Besides that fact, I'm carrying his baby. You really think I'm going to break up with the man right now? He may be hopeless and full of pride, but he's not _that_ hopeless." Rocky laughed. She then moved her head into her hands and sighed.

"I miss him, Cece. Howard. He was the only guy…that could make me feel like I _meant_ something, the only one that could deal with me, and now he's gone."

"I know Rocky…" She put her hand over Rocky's hand and squeezed it, smiling with the hope of comforting her. "It's going to be rough, but look at it this way, he may have saved your life, right?"

"I let exhaustion beat me! I can't _believe_ I let exhaustion get the better of me! That bitch…she knew what parts of my body to hit, she knew how to endure and block, I used up all my energy just trying to take her out…and when I was down, it would have been me, but Howard…"

"She is a trained bodyguard Rocky."

"So am I! I mean Martial Arts, I _know_ how to fight!"

"Maybe we should go talk to your teacher, find out what went wrong?" From what it sounded like, Rocky had failed to look for weaknesses. That's where she went wrong, she didn't access her opponent first, and in that, she made her fatal mistakes. Seeing her teacher would be the best thing for her.

Gunther rested on the walls of the courthouse, his eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. "You dumbass," a voice spoke out. He opened his eyes and saw Frankie walking towards him.

"Frankie?"

"Fucking idiot." In an instant, Frankie dealt a blow to his jaw, flooring him. "What were you _doing_ prowling about that house? No one goes there. _I_ don't go there! To top it off you just _had_ to take your goddamn friends."

"Frankie…I didn't know. It was Deuce's idea. Was that…was that where you lived?" Frankie growled and pulled him up by the shirt, then slammed him up against the wall, glaring into his eyes.

"When I say you do not need to know something. I mean it! Now I have a bunch of crap to deal with in Sviederbach, what with the press and everything. You couldn't leave well enough alone."

"They're going to find out what happened to your family, Frankie-"

"Not that it's any of your business, but back the fuck off. They're not doing shit about it, I don't care what the news is telling you. The fact of the matter is, the damn King doesn't want to bother with it. The Royal Guard has decided it's not important enough, just like what happened to my Uncle. You know? My Uncle _deserved_ to die, so he got what he had coming to him. Stay _out of my life_, Hessenheffer. No more digging around, got that? Not only is it bad for your health, it's likely bad for _mine_, and I don't have the time nor patience to deal with the possible death of the 'Crown Prince'. Head Noble here, press and media are what I have to deal with."

Gunther pushed him back and started walking, waving his hand in the air. "Look I'm already staying out of it. I have enough pressure as it is. A friend of mine's dead, another friend's depressed as hell, my family's dealing with a custody thing, and to top it all I _do_ have a girlfriend who is pregnant. So I don't have the time, nor the care, to deal with royalty issues over in some country."

"Some country? Some country? It's your _home_, exiled or not. Whatever, it's better off with you _here_, I don't need you screwing up my plans."

"What plans, Frankie? What plans could you _possibly_ have?" He turned around to see Frankie glaring at him, arms crossed and face twisted in anger.

"That's need to know. Now this girlfriend of yours, pregnant? Have you proposed to her yet?" He froze in shock for the moment. He wanted to, but at the same time, was it the right time? With as much stress as she was under.

"She's under a lot of stress."

Frankie rolled his eyes and glanced off to the side. "And most of it is hormones Gunther. Trust me, she's going to want and need you around to be a father to that kid, so you need to make that choice. It's a responsibility, think you can make it?"

"Why do you even care? You're trying to kill me."

"I am not. At least not right _now_, but either way I haven't tried to kill you."

"Then what was with the assassin?"

"What a-" Frankie paused and raised his eyebrows, he growled and began walking away. "I'll deal with you later, I need to get moving. Not long before the press comes to find me. One last thing…screw the hell off or else we're really going to have problems. If it has something to do with _my_ life or the Bransford family, it's _my_ business, not _yours_." Gunther rolled his eyes and looked away for a few seconds, muttering under his breath. When he looked back, Frankie was gone.

"I'm not messing with it…"

* * *

Hmm, so Frankie _definitely_ did _not_ sick his Guard on Gunther. Though I see he was pissed about the trespassing. Well, overall, what did you think of the chapter? **  
**


	62. Unexpected Visitor

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 62 (Unexpected Visitor)

"So they're having another hearing in a few weeks," Flynn complained. Cece let her head fall onto the back of her couch and groaned. Why did it have to be so hard? "Dad has a _very_ _good_ lawyer. So they're playing hardball." Now, more than ever, she wanted to punch her father in the face. Flynn and Georgia likely sensed that.

Georgia was visiting and checking up on her, trying to make sure she was okay. When she announced her pregnancy to the woman, things got a tad hairy, but Georgia still had been happy for her. "You mind speaking at the next hearing, Cece?" She asked while sipping a cup of coffee. Usually when asked for something like that, it meant there wasn't _much_ of a choice. She had plenty of witness testimony to give the court. "In the meantime I'm working with the social workers to contact everyone that can provide background info on both families. Not an overall pleasant experience. And I've done this a million times."

"I guess that's the way it goes," Cece responded. She didn't have much input to give, but it was nice to have a little breathing room with Gunther and the royalty problems going on. Right now all she was focusing on was her father and this custody battle. "Although this pregnancy is _not_ going to be a fun experience in a couple months." Georgia laughed and started moving over to the couch. Cece looked up at her and smiled vaguely, she had to question if the older woman had any experience with pregnancy. "They say exercise helps right? I enjoy going out for jogs, but haven't in a while…"

"Yes that helps in the long run. I may not have been pregnant before, but I've known people that were. Exercise definitely helps." Flynn hopped around the couch and sat next to her, Georgia sat on the other side. Cece never quite felt like a human hot dog before. "So how's Rocky doing? I know you talked to her yesterday."

"She's okay." Rocky was spending a lot of time with her martial arts teacher now, she agreed to some extra training as of yesterday. The teacher, when they first met him, he did seem lazy and uncaring. In truth, he did care and was a lot sharper than his image portrayed, they had to wonder if it was all an act. "She'll be okay."

"Losing someone that close to you can be very hard, but she's a tough girl." Toughness aside, it didn't help her much when she cried to Buddy Holly songs. "As long as she's got friends like you, and everyone else, she should be just fine."

"Yeah…it's good she has us, I can't imagine being alone through everything." Her eyes drifted down to the journal on the coffee table, she'd not lifted it up, but she did think it was a good idea to return it to Frankie. As dangerous and frightful of a man that he was, the book did belong to his brother. The only reason she still had it was because she enjoyed reading about Alrick's life. That, and, she didn't know Sviederbach had become such a war-torn place.

Though her true thoughts were on Karin, the poor girl was pregnant and went missing, but how long had she been alive after the fire? If she had been left alive at all. Pregnant, alone, with no family or friends to be with her at her side. She couldn't imagine it. The thought of being without Gunther, without Flynn, Rocky, Georgia, and hell, all the others, was scary. How could she survive? Knowing herself, she'd shut down and withdraw from the world, all hope and life gone from her body and soul.

The fact of the matter was, even Rocky looked like a zombie after Howard's death. If that could happen to Rocky, then to someone like that Karin girl, death would be all too warming of a thought. Would someone so cruel as to kill off the entire Bransford House be so nice as to grant her that death? It would be fodder, fuel to make a hostage suffer more. Only, who would truly be so evil? After two and a half years, Karin was likely dead. That is, if she had managed to take her own life.

_The most disheartening feeling. To be alone. To lose it all. It can drive someone insane._

A swift, hard knock erupted on the door and Cece's head shot up. She wasn't expecting any visitors. Georgia rose and sighed. "I'm going to finish folding the laundry for you."

"All right." Cece walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob, looking back as Georgia walked into the hallway and bedroom. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Frankie waiting, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Not _now_."

"Funny. That's what you said last time, I believe." He put his hand to her shoulder and pushed her aside, then began walking to the recliner. "I'm only here to discuss matters of importance, and nothing more."

"There's nothing I want to talk to you about Frankie." Her chest began aching with a dull thud. She ignored the feeling and walked over to the couch, growling. "My social worker and cop is in the next room, don't make me call her back out."

"Whatever." Frankie fell back onto the recliner and sighed. Flynn was glaring at him, studying. Frankie had a laid back, but tense posture, as if he was ready to strike the next thing that moved. "Look, I think last time we got off to a bad start." Clearly he didn't want to discuss relationships last time he was here, not like she thought. "I don't know if you are aware, but I am a Noble back in Sviederbach. Next in line to the throne now, and in order to attain it, I need a 'Queen'."

"I'm not going to be that person."

"It's only temporary. I need to be in that castle." He leaned forward and pressed his fingertips together, narrowing his eyes even more. A growl escaped his throat as his eyes studied the coffee table.

"I won't be a part of any plan to overthrow the King of some country, Frankie. Besides, you have too much anger and rage in you, you need to calm down. Too much anger is bad and it'll only make things worse." His face softened for a split second, disappearing only when he leaned back and shook his head. "Why do you even want it to be _me_?"

"You don't need to be a part of a plan. It's required for coronation we have a queen, and she has to have Noble or Royal blood within her. I _know_ for a fact that you are descended from monarchy." Her eyes widened as he flicked his gaze to her. How did he know? Before she could ask, he answered. "Royalty, Nobility, we have records of all the royal families." He motioned with his hand and bounced it in the air. His brow furrowed and a crease ran along his forehead. "I can name you right now the entire family lineage of _Denmark_, if I had to, dating all the way back to the 1700s. I know France's lineage, since they're nearby…this stuff is kind of complicated, but it's necessary that all Royalty and High Nobles know it." She was glued to her seat, unable to react accordingly. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't form any words, how much did Frankie know of her or of Gunther? Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

"How much…"

"Your line breaks off after the last Monarch. He had a few children, one of which went a different direction than the others. They chose simply nothing to do with royalty, much like the Hessenheffers are doing right now."

"Okay…"

"So as their lineage goes down, it seems to trail into one of those 'forgotten' ancestry lines that requires a bit more research. Nobles and Royalty, they're granted access to all this stuff, so we've found your great grandfather, grandfather, mother, and then you. This would enable approval by Sviederbach's Parliament for the most part."

So the guy did his research, as shocking as it was. "So you did your homework. There's a surprise." He groaned and waved it off, as if he was in no mood to mess around. He had an overall different demeanor than the last time she'd seen him, as well as the last time she _heard_ about him. "What's got you in such a fowl mood anyway? Not that I don't appreciate the fact that you're not trying to beat anyone to a bloody pulp…"

Frankie's finger hung on his upper lip and his eyes closed. "Are you _trying_ to be funny, Jones?" She was being serious, but she did feel like her words came out in the wrong way. "I have to deal with enemies all around, so yes I am often tense, and I guess that can make me look like a bad person."

"Well you're going about things the wrong way. Would-" She hesitated and his eyes shot into hers. She was about to ask him if _Karin_ would approve of his methods for how he was getting the job done, but that could seriously set him off. "What's it like over in Sviederbach right now? I mean, obviously by the sounds of it, you don't think it's going well…"

"In the last several years it's turned to hell. We've got enemies on all sides because of my Uncle and the King. Let me put it this way, there's a certain age where people need to _stop ruling_, Brustrum is _past_ that age. The Queen? 'Lovey' was her name, she died back in 2007…at that point, everything inside the King let out. Do you know what happens in Sviederbach when the Queen, or a King dies? Typically they're supposed to step down and hand over their rule…but no, not Brustrum, he _keeps going_ and keeps making enemies."

"And you haven't done that either? Obviously you're a very angry man yourself, so-"

"I have my reasons!" He slammed his hand on the armrest and roared out in his anger. Cece jerked back and Flynn looked up at her carefully. She wasn't sure how to respond to Frankie, but he was definitely putting up a wall. "I don't expect _you_ to understand my reasons, nobody would understand my reasons."

"I don't know, I think I understand pretty well…pain of loss can really mess with someone's psyche. I can't imagine what my boyfriend would do if something happened to me. Then again, who knows…"

"Whatever…we may meet again Jones, if our paths cross." He rose and shuffled from the place. She took a slow, deep breath, amazed that she stood her ground with him in the same room. She felt Flynn hugging her, possibly thinking he had to protect her.

"I love you sis."

"You too Flynn." She smiled at him and leaned forward, lifting up the journal from the table. She'd forgotten all about it. "Want me to read some more from this?"

"I guess…"

"It'll distract us a bit." She opened the book and began reading from a random entry, it seemed to be from their days in battle.

_"The King and Uncle have ordered us on the front lines, Brother says it is the most dangerous place to be right now. This fight between the families has to end, at least that's what he says. We don't even know what happened or where it began. Today Brother squared off with three people, he had only one sword, and I was unable to help. He came home with many cuts on his body, but his wounds were treatable. He said he tried not to kill them, but he had no other choice. In these times I guess, it's either fight or be killed, and Brother has everything to live for. _

_ There are four countries around us, besides France and Germany, that seem to hate us. I don't know what's happened, but the King and Uncle have set them off and their Noble families somehow were insulted. These countries: Raughbagh, Eisenhaim, Jerain, and Balkette are all small, but together they are powerful. Our land isn't that big, but it's bigger than each of them individually. There are about 30 million people that live in Sviederbach. Raughbagh has about 10 million, Eisenhaim about 5, Jerain has about 16 million, and Balkette a whopping 24 million people. That means their armies are smaller than ours, and they don't have as many districts as we do. The reason we have so many is because when the two major countries came together back in the early 1700s there were already so many people who wanted to be neutral. Sviederbach is still small compared to many countries, but we're growing every day Brother says. However…he fears the country won't last much longer. I don't know all the mathematics or history really, Mama, Papa, and Brother are the ones to educate me on it, but it's really all so hard to grasp. Complicated, I know…_

_ Brother's doing everything he can to make it back home, back to Karin, but I'm worried. What will happen when we get there? Her sister doesn't like us all that much, and neither does our King, I don't know why. There are some things that Papa doesn't want to tell me, I think it's because I'm young. I'm not that young. If I can be sent into battle, I'm not young. I'm a man, even if my brother has to supervise me. He jokes all the time that I'm just a little version of him, that I'm a boy, but when I grow up, I'm going to be strong and powerful! You'll see! I'm strong!_

_ Brother's back, and he doesn't look happy. I don't see Willhaim, he was Brother's friend, went out to the battlefield this morning. I need to go check and make sure everything's okay, when Karin's not around to keep him in good sorts, the duty falls on me. You know, it's my job!"_

"You have to love the little brothers," Flynn said with enthusiasm. Cece laughed lightly and swept her finger across her eye. Her heart went out to this Alrick and his family. She had to wonder, did Frankie lose a good friend in battle on that day? It was hard as hell to go through watching a friend die.

"Flynn, how is Gunther faring?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…with what happened to Howard. How is Gunther dealing with it?" Flynn lifted his shoulders and put his hands behind his head.

"He's dealing. Howard was a good friend, but Ty and Deuce are closer, not that it makes all that much of a difference. Are you thinking he needs someone like Alrick says his brother needs someone like Karin?"

"You think I'm like Karin to Gunther?" Flynn chuckled and took the journal in his hands, studying it closely. There were a lot of secrets in here that Frankie _probably_ didn't want out. Cece couldn't help but to be a bit of a romantic during her pregnancy, and she did have a habit of invading other people's privacy, so chances were he wouldn't be too happy about it.

"I think you're like…well, you're pregnant, you make him smile, you apparently make him a better person, and so…maybe you are a little like Karin for him. I wonder if Frankie sees that in you, and that's why he wants to use you for whatever plans he has."

"Well if that's the case, he's looking at the wrong girl."

"The right girl is…dead." Her heart sank as she watched him set the journal on the coffee table. She wasn't about to help Frankie with any of his plans, because she didn't know if he was doing the right thing. Or else, his methods were just insanely wrong. Flynn did have a point, Karin was sadly, as good as dead. Maybe Frankie's methods were leading him to having someone else kill him. Maybe he wanted justice first, and then wanted death, was he trying to find the 'right' person for the job? Who would be the right person for the job, and how would he go about that death without the person getting in trouble with Sviederbach law? It was almost like the only way to do it was if he were overthrown, in which case, did that lead to Gunther?

Was his final plan to have _Gunther_ kill him somehow? Maybe she was thinking too far in, maybe Frankie wasn't so deep or mysterious enough to be planning anything of the sort. Even if it did look like circumstances were forcing Gunther to get involved, his pride wasn't allowing him to get involved anytime soon.

"I don't want to think about all this, why the hell am I thinking about this?"

"You're the one that read the journal."

"Ugh…"

* * *

Hmm what did you think of this chapter?


	63. Jealous Hormones

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 63 (Jealous Hormones)

"When are you going to give that back?" Rocky asked. The two were in the _Shake it Up_ dressing rooms. They had a live performance tonight, although Gunther wasn't participating in it. Cece was sweeping blush onto her cheeks while Rocky stood beside her, staring down at the journal. "Seriously it's not yours, I don't care how good the entries in it are." Tinka was nearby, shaking her head and laughing. Cece rolled her eyes and turned around, leaning back against the desk.

"I know, I'm just concerned…and besides, Frankie is in Sviederbach, I believe." Not only that, she was almost certain he'd kill her for looking in Alrick's journal. "Oh but I did find such a beautiful photo neatly tucked away in an early portion of the book!" She set her brush down and quickly opened the journal to where there was a picture of Karin tucked in the binding. "Isn't she gorgeous? Apparently she's been around that family for three years…as of 2009."

"Whoa put it back." Rocky carefully took the small photo and set it back in place. "Assuming you ever _do_ give this back to Frankie, you want him _knowing_ you read it? Don't let anything be out of place." With a sigh, she let Rocky close the book and set it in the drawer of the mirror. "Anyway, we have to go out there now, so…put this away and let's go."

"I know." Defeated, she followed Rocky and Tinka out to the main area where Gary was waiting for them. He was tapping his foot on the ground and had his arms crossed. He'd been thinking hard for the past couple of days, since Cece had to tell him she was pregnant. Dancing wouldn't be a problem as it was exercise, but Gary wasn't sure if she should be doing a lot of the dances as time went on. "Hey Gar, how's it going?"

"Not so good Cece," he replied. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about you being pregnant." He lowered his arms and started walking towards the director's chair. Cece frowned and followed him, hoping she wasn't about to lose her job. "It can be done, all through the pregnancy, it can be done, but I have to be careful. Anything too strenuous can be a bad thing on the baby's health, but at the same time, having a pregnant dancer _can_ be a bad image for the show."

"So what, when I start getting big, I can't dance?"

"No, you can, but we'll have to conceal it the best we can. If we can't conceal it, we'll have to make the best of it." Gary took his seat and leaned his head against his hand. "Anyway congratulations on the pregnancy. You don't get to find out the gender until about the 19th week, right?"

"That's right."

"You realize we may just have to do something to commemorate the birth, right?" She chuckled nervously and put her hand to her stomach. There was some concern she was having that the nausea would cause a problem when she danced, but so far nothing happened. "When's the wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, now that Gunther's fathering the baby, he's going to marry you, right?"

"I'd rather he propose because he wants to, not because he's obligated to…" She actually would love for him to propose and to take responsibility for raising a baby. She needed him to do that for her. She loved him and would do anything to not only be there for him, but to be with him for the rest of her life. "And no, he's not proposed yet. I'd rather you didn't push him to doing so either, so don't start getting any ideas." She pointed a finger at her and wagged an eyebrow.

Gary laughed and put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, all hands are off."

"Good. Besides, Gunther and I are taking some time to just think and coast right now."

"That's smart."

Suddenly she heard a familiar shrill that made her rub her ear and groan, Savannah was back. "I'm here to help with another dance performance! Are we talking about Gunther Hessenheffer?" Immediately Cece's defensive walls went up, she did _not_ need this gold digger going after her boyfriend. She felt Rocky and Tinka put their hands on her shoulders, ready to hold her back if Savanna so much as looked at her the wrong way. They did know what she did to Kat when _she_ hit on Gunther.

"We sort of are," She replied through clenched teeth. Gary looked over and quickly started walking away to avoid a possible coming conflict. "We're talking about guys. You know, like Tinka's boyfriend, Ty."

"Who?"

Tinka narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "The guy parading as Stevie-internet billionaire."

"Oh! Him. I don't like him." Savanna flipped her hair and started laughing. Cece yelped as the girl's shrill hyena like laugh burst her eardrums. Her stomach began churning as the smell of Hilton perfume stung her nostrils. She quickly gripped her nose and groaned.

"What the hell is that _smell_?"

Savanna giggled and started tossing her hair around in her hand. She blinked and moved her eyes up towards the ceiling while leaning forward, as if offering the smell to Cece, only making it worse on her stomach. "It's my new perfume! You like?" With a flat tone, she only had one response for the prissy girl.

"It makes me want to puke." Rocky and Tinka stifled their laugh while Savanna leaned back, offended.

"Well that's just mean." Cece rolled her eyes and backed up once, she could feel her 'inner bitch' coming out. Rocky and Tinka had better hold her back before she started pounding this girl's face on the pavement. "Anyway, since you guys are talking about guys, I thought I'd tell you about my recent crush. He's hot, he's handsome and a _total _Prince!" The three stared on, unamused, they already figured her for this the moment she came in.

"Yes we know," Rocky responded, her grip tightening on Cece's shoulder. "It's because of his family getting media attention right?" Sadly, of all the people that _had_ to watch the news, it had to be Savannah. Savannah giggled once more and waved her hand towards Rocky.

"Oh good. He's got to be _loaded!_ Tinka, maybe you could hook me up!" Tinka scoffed while Cece growled. Her impatience and irritation was starting to become more than she could bear. "I used to think he was just some weirdo in flashy clothes, but he's totally sexy, I can't believe I've never noticed!"

Cece leaned back to the two girls and whispered. "Why do you torture me? Release me, it's not like I'm going to _do_ anything…" Both denied her the opportunity and continued holding her back. She rolled her eyes and muttered beneath her breath. She'd have to figure this out another way. She narrowed her eyes and snapped her head towards Savannah, speaking as polite as she could manage. "Oh Savannah, didn't you hear? Gunther has a girlfriend." Savannah pouted a lip and crossed her arms.

"Oh well that sucks, who is she? Maybe we can make some kind of agreement. A trade-off." Cece twitched and felt her friends holding onto her some more. _Trade-off_? Was this girl seriously insane? No way was she trading Gunther for anything. "Surely whoever she is, Gunther might like me a little better."

"I don't know, I hear she can be quite the _bitch_ when another girl thinks she's going to move in on her guy. You know, she's at a very hormonal part of her life right now. She doesn't need another woman insulting her or her man." She clenched her fists and tried to jerk free from her friends hold, but they were not letting her budge. "You _catch_ my drift."

"I don't know, I would _love_ to imagine rolling in all that dough of his."

Tinka groaned in disgust and eyed Savannah from head to toe. "I would never let my brother date someone like you anyway."

"Why not?"

"I got this," Cece cleared her throat and started speaking sweetly to the dense woman. "_I_ don't really think Gunther would appreciate you talking like this. Also, I _am_ pretty certain that _his _family or his _girlfriend_ would not appreciate it either. Now the only reason you're still standing right now is because my two friends are holding me back, but I promise you, if they would _let me go!_ You would not be standing any longer."

Rocky and Tinka laughed sheepishly while Cece started attempting to pull away from them. The smell of perfume was too nauseating for her and her throat was forcing out a growl. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were wide with anger. Savannah chuckled nervously and stepped back, waving her hands slightly. "Please don't start foaming at the mouth," Rocky reprimanded. "I can hold on all day, by the way."

Savannah cupped her hand over her mouth and pointed to Cece with ever-growing eyes. "Wait, _you're_ Gunther's girlfriend? Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Now might be a very good time for you to leave," Tinka instructed, "Because you do not want us letting go of her right now. She's going through a rough patch right now, so if we release her, it's not going to be pretty."

The two girls were now struggling as Cece began using all of her body strength to pull free. Rocky let out a loud grunt and glanced up at the girl. "I don't think Gary wants blood on the dance floor, so…I'd move."

"Good idea!" Savannah exclaimed. In a rush, the girl was gone. Cece relaxed and felt her friends pull her back. With a yelp she glanced up and saw their stern, scolding gazes on her. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, so she moved it to the side while smiling a nervous grin.

"Okay! It was a little much, sorry. I'm pregnant, I have an excuse…no gold digger is moving in on my man either."

"Did I miss something?" Gunther's soft and inquiring voice soothed her savage thoughts in an instant. She spun around, surprised to see him. He had one hand in his pocket and another was holding a bouquet of flowers consistent of daisies, lilies, lilacs, and roses. "I came to wish you guys luck in your dance."

"Well besides narrowly avoiding a bloody gold digger, no you missed nothing," Tinka replied while patting Cece on the shoulder. Cece's cheeks went red as Gunther eyed her, mildly disappointed and partially amused.

"Cece?" She started to hide behind the girls, but they moved out of the way in an instant. With a defeated sigh, she bowed her head and stepped forward. "Now we've talked about this after Kat." He put his hand beneath her chin and tilted her gaze up. She smiled innocently and moved her hand behind her head. Her heart fluttered the instant her eyes met his, and then, she would become putty within seconds. "No striking girls down just because they might be interested in me. I don't do that to the guys interested in you."

"There are boys interested in me? Really?" Now there was a shock. Gunther laughed and waved his hand.

"That's beside the point. Point is, try not to get too jealous. You have me, forever, and you're not about to lose me."

"Forever?" She hummed. As his eyebrows rose, she tapped her chin, thinking long and hard about that 'forever' comment. Tinka seemed to pick up on it and started walking off, patting Gunther's shoulder and stopping for a second.

"Know what song we're dancing to?" Tinka asked with a subtle smirk. "Single Ladies by Beyonce." She winked at Cece and continued walking. Gunther lifted his head and blinked, slowly turning his head towards his sister with an odd expression. Rocky covered her growing smile and Cece's red cheeks grew brighter.

"Okay then," Gunther cleared his throat and returned his attention to her, "Yes Cece, you have me for as long as you want me." She took the flowers and smiled as he pecked her cheek. She swooned and stumbled forward, quickly shaking her head and attempted to play off as nothing happened.

"I want you…for a very long time. Prince or not, I love you, and you're the father of my child so…" She was praying he wasn't so clueless as to not see the hints being dropped everywhere. It was more than a want, she needed him by her side. Yes she loved him, but she wanted him to love her baby too, which she was sure he did.

"As do I. Good luck on your dance tonight."

"Thanks…" She gave him a chaste kiss and he started walking off. She watched with a wistful sigh, longing for him to come back and hold her. Rocky's hand pat her shoulder and she slowly glanced over, seeing her friend smile at her before walking towards the stage where Tinka was motioning for them. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Heh, kudos to Rocky and Tinka for holding her back, Savanna doesn't quite realize the danger she was in XD. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Oh and on an unrelated note...er, how many of you have seen that show "Kickin' It"?


	64. Looking for Rings

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 64 (Looking for Rings)

Gunther sat contemplating the very aspect of proposal. His eyes stared ahead at his bedroom door in front of him and his heart beat tremendously. He wanted to be with Cece, he wanted to raise their child together. He could think of nothing in the world that meant more to him than raising a family with her by his side. His only fear was the timing of the proposal. Was it too soon to do it? Yet if he waited, how long would she wait before it was too late?

His family had been dropping hints all week, it wasn't like he hadn't caught them. Even Ty had been telling him to propose. Of course, there was Frankie's 'advice'. No matter what, everything was coming up the same, and he felt he knew the answer. He simply couldn't get it out of his head or his heart, this was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, so long as she would have him. It wasn't a matter of responsibility, it wasn't a matter of being a man, it was a simple matter of the heart.

With a heavy sigh he moved from his bed and walked from his room. James and Kashlack were having a conversation, the man followed him home just to see what the house was like. Neither man was giving up the fight. Flynn was busy lounging on the couch with Squitza sitting beside him. Tinka was in her bedroom taking a nap. There was really no one to talk to right now. Hell, even his grandmother was snoring in her recliner. "Hey, I'm heading out for a bit." The fathers looked to him and waved, still participating in their own conversation.

As he left the apartment, he came to thinking about Deuce. The guy needed to get out of his house, no matter what happened, he didn't need to be moping. Perhaps he could get Deuce out and about, maybe to help look around for rings. It wasn't a spontaneous decision, but one he'd thought about all this week, since he at least found out his girlfriend was pregnant. Then he would set up a date, yes. Nothing elaborate, nothing too fancy, but simple at the very least. Maybe their own secret hideaway at the park, they still loved going there, the most special place to them. He could propose there.

With a smile and determination, Gunther stepped out of the building and began walking towards Deuce's home. When he got there, the parents led him to Deuce's bedroom where the man was laying on the bed, simply staring at the ceiling. "Deuce, I thought I'd find you here." Deuce barely turned his gaze away, keeping his hands locked behind his head.

"You here to tell me, like everyone else, that I shouldn't keep myself locked up in my room? If you are, I don't care…"

"No, I have a favor to ask. I'm looking for rings, I want to propose to Cece." Immediately, Deuce sat up, clearly interested.

"You're proposing? Who's going to be the best man? Me or Ty?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend and crossed his arms, was he _seriously_ asking that question _now_? Deuce chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I, uh…I'm happy for you. I don't have any rings at my disposal, so…"

"No, no, you misunderstand. I want you to help me go to a legit jewelry store and help me. Like Jared's Jewelry." Deuce lowered his arm and frowned. Gunther probably needed a selling point, but how else was the guy going to get out of the house? "In all honesty, you seem to know quality really well, so maybe you know a good quality ring. I could use my _possible_ Best Man's expertise." He smirked subtly, hoping to reel Deuce in with a little flattery. He wasn't choosing a Best Man yet, since he simply did not know who was going to be that person.

"Really?" Deuce smiled through his sadness and started to sit up. "You really think I'd be good for picking out a ring for Cece? Best Man or not…"

"Well you _do_ know her as well as I do, so you may be great help there. You going to help me out or not? Cause, I can always find Ty if I have to. I just want someone there to help me look." It was true, but he had to use Deuce's competitive streak against him.

Deuce bowed his head, as if contemplating. He started tapping his fingers on his bed and sighed. "I guess it beats sitting here beating myself up. You need a ring sidekick and I need to get out of the house." Gunther raised an eyebrow at the use of the term _sidekick_. Then again, there really wasn't anything _wrong_ with the term, he just wouldn't have used it to describe anyone at all. "Okay man, I'll help you out. Can I…can I call Dina first? I haven't talked to her in a while and I know it's been bothering her."

"Go for it, you shouldn't be leaving your girlfriend hanging like that anyway."

"Right."

Once at Jared's Jewelers, they were amazed by the wide assortment of wedding rings. Gunther eyed them and looked over to Deuce. "Okay, so Cece's not a fan of flashy or extravagant, so we should at least keep it simple." Deuce rubbed his chin and examined a case.

"Well, she likes _some_ flair, I believe."

"Correct." So simple, but with a touch of flash. Something that would stand out among the rest, unique to only her, but not something that would make her grimace at the cost. "Nothing too big and bulky, but nothing too small and unnoticeable." A nearby receptionist overheard them and walked over, smiling at the two.

"I believe I can help you find what you are looking for." Gunther glanced over appreciatively at the man, quickly nodding his head. "Follow me." The man led them to a long case and hovered his hands along the top of it. "These are some of our more elegant rings, not too large, but not too simple as well."

"Thank you. Let's see…" He peered in and saw many good options, even Deuce was pointing out a few rings. However, much like when he first set his eyes on Cece, there was a ring he instantly fell in love with when he saw it. "That one." He pointed and the jeweler carefully removed it and examined it for a moment.

"Ah an excellent choice! 14 Karat White Gold, 1 7/8 Carat t.w. Diamond ring…Round cut, 38 rounds sidestone cuts. It comes with the wedding band and is priced at $5000." The ring was just as the man said, white gold, and had three raised diamonds, with the one in the middle as the tallest and largest. On the side, embedded diamonds spiraled along in a pattern that swirled about the edge of the middle diamond. It wasn't too flashy, but it was not horrendously simplistic. "The description, sir. Three fiery round diamonds that represent your past, present and future grace. Additional diamonds adorn the sides and center to complete the look. One and seven eighth carats total weight."

The man extended the ring towards him and he carefully took it between his finger and thumb. Deuce awed as he eyed the ring. "It's _beautiful_, Cece will love it. You say it came with the wedding band?"

"Yes sir. If you buy this ring it comes in a chocolate red felt box." Five thousand was a bit pricy, but he loved this ring for her. "What do you think, sir?"

"I think…I need to make a couple phone calls. Is it all right if I take a picture of the ring?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." He took his phone out and photographed the ring before handing it back to the man. He texted Rocky with her whereabouts and asked about Cece, Rocky stated she was at her martial arts practice, but taking a break. He sent her the image of the ring, then waited for a few seconds, smirking triumphantly when Rocky called. He answered and listened to her cheery and frantic voice.

"Oh my god you're proposing?"

"Seriously thinking about it, but you _cannot_ tell her yet. That's the ring I found, what do you think? I'd like your opinion. Deuce seems to like it, he was helping me shop."

"I think it's beautiful. I know Cece will like it. It's just extravagant enough for her, but it doesn't overdo it. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, but I'm about to. Thank you for your opinion Rocky, I appreciate it. Just think, almost a year ago you hated my guts!"

"Eh, I'm still iffy on you, but you're making her happy. So…what choice in the matter do I have?" He chuckled and looked over to Deuce, who was now entertaining himself by looking at other, nearby rings. "Just remember, you know that I know where you live. It is a promise that if you ever hurt her-"

"You'll break every bone in my body. Yes I know."

"Good! I have to get back. Ooh I'm so excited for Cece!" Rocky squealed so loud that her voice practically stabbed through his eardrum and into his brain. She hung up and he quickly shook his head, groaning.

"I think I just lost a few brain cells." Deuce laughed and Gunther began dialing his father. "Not funny, Deuce."

"Sure it was."

"No…it was not…" When he put the phone to his ear, his father had already answered. "Hey dad, who all is around?"

"Well Mr. Jones just left, so we're all sitting around watching television. It's kind of a lazy day…sorry to brush you off like that earlier, son."

"It's fine. Can you put me on speaker?"

"Certainly." His family's voices began overlapping as they all tried to talk to him. He used this moment to text the picture of the ring to his father's phone, which, to his disdain, earned very loud squeals from both Tinka _and_ _his mother_. His father groaned in pain, quieting the women. "Ouch. Well, a ring it is…Are we correct in assuming it means you're wanting to propose? Finally…"

"Hey!" He lifted his eyes up and sighed. "And yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our child. Obviously you can't tell anyone, but what do you think of the ring?"

"She'll like it," Flynn chimed out before the others had a chance. "It's her style, she's always liked the white gold colored rings better than the yellow gold. I think they're prettier."

"It's a fantastic ring," Baba agreed. Of course he always valued his grandmother's opinion. "What do you think of it, Squitza? I sure wish we had rings like this back in my day."

"You did," Squitza answered. "Though this one. Elegant, refined, but with a touch of simple…was that what you were going for, Gunther?"

"Yes mom."

"I'm sure Cece will adore it."

"She'll love it!" Tinka cheered. "Now the question is, how much is it?" Sadly most rings _were_ expensive, and for expense, this one took the cake. It still wasn't like those extravagant ten to thirty thousand dollar rings that most royalty buy their brides. He believed Cece would appreciate that fact. "And Cece _is_ a simpler girl, not one of those who would want those large and seemingly obnoxious expensive rings. We were discussing rings yesterday I believe, she definitely preferred the smaller ones to the large ones."

"I thought as much. Besides, I remember our first date, she told me it was too expensive of a date! It was the fondue place." The family laughed and Flynn agreed.

"Sounds like my sister all right." Definitely not a one hundred dollar date, she was more a thirty to sixty dollar date. Most of their dates went up to thirty or forty, however, and they always took advantage of the 2 for $20 deals at Applebees or Chili's. "Always one to save money. Now, quit mincing words, how much is the ring?"

"Five thousand. Is it too much?" The family seemed to be silently comprehending the price. It wasn't out of the budget they could afford, to be honest. They had more money stashed away in various bank accounts that almost drove bankers mad. He had to chuckle at the price, the ring his father got for his mother had been about the same price. Although what that ring would be worth _today_, the price would be higher.

"I don't think price is an issue here," Kashlack responded. "It is a ring that she will most certainly adore, and it is affordable. You're a man now, you can most certainly make that decision. Will you go for it?"

His lips turned up and he glanced over at the man, who had placed the ring in the small box it was to come with. He had no trouble imagining Cece when he bent down on one knee and revealed that brilliant ring. Everyone said she'd enjoy it, and it was a surprise to her. He _knew_ she would love it. "Yeah, yes I'll go for it. I'll be home soon guys." They said their farewells and he hung up the phone. Turning to the seller, he reached for the wallet in his back pocket. "This is the ring I want."

"Okay, I have a few papers for you to sign regarding warranty, and then I'll ring up the price for you."

"Thank you."

Walking back home, Gunther noticed Deuce had a little bit more life to him, but at the same time, he still moped. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were towards the sky. "I'm sorry I've been worrying you guys," Deuce commented. "Wave after wave of guilt, I haven't even been noticing what's been going on around me…"

"It's okay man, just glad to get you out of the house. I really appreciated you hanging around and helping out with the rings." His fingers caressed the soft velvet box, brushing over the texture that felt almost like a fur coat.

"Always welcome."

Gunther sighed and pushed the ring back into the plastic bag. He pat Deuce on the shoulder and stopped moving with him. "Look man, you just can't keep going on and on blaming yourself for what happened. You had no control over it, none of us knew what would happen there…and Howard would have done that for Rocky whether or not you suggested we go to that house. You'd do the same for Dina, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, without a doubt…you'd do that for Cece too, right?"

"Of course, and the girls would probably do that for us if presented with the chance to. When it comes to love, it doesn't matter what the situation is, your first thought is on the person you care about most of all. So don't beat yourself up, you have to move along."

"Right…and with all this talk about rings and stuff…I-I think I need to go see Dina."

"She's been missing you, all of us know it. You're hurting her more just by shutting yourself off."

"I don't want to do that."

"So go to her." Deuce smiled and quickly nodded his head.

"I will. Thanks man…thanks for the talk." As he ran off, Gunther felt a rush of pride. He was glad to have helped Deuce out of his rut a little bit, and even happier about his decision to propose to Cece. The only question was, when would the time be right to do so?

* * *

Aw Gunther's going to propose. Well what do you think of the chapter?


	65. The Royal Problem

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 65 (The Royal Problem)

School was his worst fear now, everyone knew who he was and he didn't like it. Even at his locker, he would have notes from girls who wanted him to ask him out. "Who knew being royalty would be so…gruesome?" Gunther tore off yet another 'admirer' note from his locker and trashed it while Deuce and Ty shook their heads. "I'm serious, this custody war is the worst thing that could have happened!" There could be worse things than everyone at school treating him differently, sure, but as of the current moment, it was first on his mind. "Maybe it's a good thing no one at school knows who my girlfriend is…"

"Good thing?" Ty questioned. "I'm sure they'd figure it out. Although, Cece doesn't quite get as much attention…" The guys heard several girls squealing behind them and looked over to see three women walking past and waving flirtatiously. Ty snapped his fingers and shook his head. "Damn, before dating Tinka, I would have _loved_ having this attention."

"Yeah? Well you can _have_ the attention." He opened his locker door and was ambushed by an avalanche of letters. Frustrated, he reached in and yanked one of his textbooks out. "This might be the reason mom and dad wanted to send us to a private school when we were younger…" While he was glad they _didn't_, he was beginning to wish they had. Ty crossed his arms and shook his head as Deuce bent over to grab one of the letters. "I'm considering leaving this pile for the janitor…" To his annoyance, Deuce actually read the letter, he started laughing, making Ty lean over to read. Ty groaned and Deuce glanced up with a smirk.

"Hey Gunther, this one is from a _teacher_ that wants you to choose her as a queen." He rolled his eyes and slammed the locker door shut before walking off and throwing his hands into the air.

"What makes these people think I am looking!"

"It's only natural. People see a Prince, they want to marry a Prince, you connect the dots. Most everyone only _dreams_ of being royalty. Funny you don't share that same dream." He groaned and shook his head, mildly annoyed with Deuce.

"That is because I already _am_, Deuce. I don't like it, the secret's out, and if this crap keeps up….oh there is no way in _hell_ I'm going back to my home country, as tempting as it is, but I will _so_ transfer schools if I have to!" Not that it would help. He was hoping there was a school _somewhere_ that wasn't like this. As they walked, they saw Tinka walking calmly with Rocky and Cece, no focus on her. "Now why the hell don't they pay attention to Tinka? Why not go after her? She _is_ my sister after all, why do I bear the _entire load!_"

"You're the one Sviederbach wants," Ty remarked. "If you look. Magazines, news reports, internet, _you're_ the one that everyone's been looking for. Not Tinka. So, since apparently you're the _one_, everyone wants you."

"I don't want to be the one! Find _another_ 'one'!" Ty and Deuce laughed. He didn't think it was funny, he was ripping out his hair here! He heard someone chuckling behind him and spun around to see Frankie shaking his head. "Oh look. It's you…wait…" This was another thing, Frankie was Sviederbach's Head Noble, he'd been on the news, why weren't people flocking around _him_? "Why don't you have crowds of people dying for your attention?"

"I know how to be elusive," Frankie responded. He leaned up against some lockers and crossed his arms. "You keep fighting the inevitable. There is no other heir to the throne. The country is at a state of war, and if there's no proper King to negotiate peace, then Sviederbach will most certainly die."

"_Not_ going _back_ there. Not with the scum of a grandfather who would so kindly kick out his own family. Sorry, it's not happening." Frankie shook his head and exhaled through his nostrils. "Besides, isn't one of the Head Noble's duties to try and find an appropriate heir? Helping the King?"

"What? _Me_ help _Brustrum_?" Frankie beat his palm against his chest and laughed. "That would be almost as bad as me helping _you!_" Gunther raised an eyebrow and watched as Frankie walked a few paces away and lifted his hand up. "Hey ladies! Crown Prince Gunther Hessenheffer…he's over here!" Gunther's eyes widened and his heart pulsed. He watched with aggravation as Frankie smirked and winked at him while several people started moving towards them like a wave. "See you later, Hessenheffer. You may want to get used to these mobs, they'll be happening for a while as long as you're in the public school system."

"Damn it!" Ty and Deuce started pushing him back, to get him away from the mob of people flooding towards them. "Move Gunther, move!" They were close to being swept away by the sea of women, and men. Finally he snapped to his senses and started running with the guys, ignoring Frankie's fading laugh.

"Asshole move, Frank! Asshole move!" He wasn't handing out autographs, he wasn't kissing anyone, and he wasn't taking any marriage proposals. No way in hell!

The trio rushed into a classroom where Deuce and Ty tried to block the door with their body. Gunther sighed and leaned back against a desk, glaring angrily at the shadows behind the textured glass window. When he heard the voice of Principal Rabinoff behind him, he practically jumped out of his skin. Flying around, he saw both the Principal and Vice Principal Winslow standing and staring at him. "Ah Gunther, or should I say _Prince_ Gunther, I see the school kids are bugging you." Rabinoff looked over to Winslow and closed his eyes. "We were patrolling the classrooms, it's so nice to run into you, as we were thinking of calling you to the office later."

"What for? Oh, and no, I am not enjoying the attention." Deuce and Ty grunted as the door started shaking behind them. Rabinoff looked over and sighed.

"One moment." The man walked over to the door, pushed the two aside, and opened it. All the students froze under his gaze as he smiled oddly at them. "Get to class!" His booming voice rattled their very souls and sent the mob flying away, much to Gunther's relief. "Now that the problem's out of the way, let's talk."

"It isn't every day we have royalty in the school," Winslow stated. Although, the irony of the statement seemed to elude her. "So we were discussing how to appropriately handle the situation. Obviously we don't want a mob of students running the halls every day. There must be a way to work this out."

"Well the marriage proposals are getting old," Gunther replied while smoothly dusting off his arm. "Especially since I have a girlfriend." He paused and flicked his gaze up to the two principals. "Do not repeat that, please…"

"No, no…" Winslow put her hands up and smiled. He saw a glimmer of truth in her eyes and started to relax, he could trust these two. "That won't be necessary, or else your girlfriend might gain the attention of the students too." He smiled appreciatively as Deuce and Ty walked up to his sides. He wondered what the Principals would think if they knew his girlfriend was _Cece_? "Now as for your schooling, it may be possible to issue a mandate that says anyone who is bothering you will be granted a detention."

"I really don't want special treatment."

"Unfortunately that's not avoidable at this point," Rabinoff commented, "If you don't want massive mobs of people after you, you're going to _have _ to take some form of special treatment. Whether you want to or not." He groaned and smacked his forehead, he would almost prefer the mobs. "As much as you may hate the thought of it, we have to come up with some sort of plan that we can agree on."

"I know…it's just, this whole thing is…" He scratched his hair as agonizing pain struck his chest. "I _hate_ being royalty. There is absolutely nothing anyone can say or do to make me actually _like _being royalty." Maybe that pride was a bad thing, but in his mind, he still couldn't search enough reason to participate in such a lifestyle. It was too extravagant, too impersonal, and far too much fame. "I want these people to find another damn Prince, because it isn't going to be me. Simple enough. I don't want special treatment from anyone, I don't want to be treated any differently than anyone else, whether it's here at this school, or anywhere else."

"Fair enough. We can still issue the mandate that tells our students to back off your case. It's not necessarily special treatment as it is protection." Gunther thinned his lips and looked over at Deuce and Ty, questioning whether or not he should go for it. His pride was keeping him from agreeing, but it _was_ the best thing he could think of. "It allows you to go to class and be treated as a normal student. It's a way to address the royalty problem. Most people would enjoy it, I think."

"Yeah…well you don't know how many years I've wanted to be a _normal_ kid without any hint of royalty in me. Wherever I've gone, no matter what's happened, if people found out I was a royal…they started acting differently. Treating me differently…it was a nightmare. It was like conditioning, you know? All the attention, all the treatment, I just…it wore me thin and I decided, to hell with royalty. To hell with it all." He closed his hands and felt a sudden urge to vomit, his stomach was churning at the thought of even participating in the whole royal problem. "If you're going to issue that rule or whatever, go for it, I appreciate it. Anyway…I'd like to get to class, so…thank you."

"Anytime, Pr-"

"Ah!"

Rabinoff cleared his throat and smiled, extending his hand. "Sorry. Gunther. Anytime you need something, let us know, we have your back." Gunther shook his hand and slowly turned around.

"I'll do that. Ty, Deuce, let's get going…" He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at a slight itch above his ear. His head was aching and always started to itch whenever headaches formed. Once the three friends made their way out the door, they were immediately surrounded by a fresh mob of students.

"Just ignore them," Deuce whispered. Gunther frowned and continued walking, the mob still followed. "They're definitely not getting out of the way…I'm sorry you have to deal with this, man."

Ty agreed and pat him on the shoulder, comforting him somewhat. "I never knew you went through so much growing up. Is there really nothing that would make you go back there?"

"Close enough to nothing…" Gunther neared a bench where he saw Cece rising up and clapping her hands to grab everyone's attention. When no one turned, she whistled loudly, making the mob turn to her.

"Okay people!" Cece exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "First thing's first, I have to my right…Rocky." Rocky jumped up on the bench with a deadly smirk, wagging her eyebrows at the stunned mob. Gunther was immediately curious, and just a bit concerned. "To my left, we have Dina." Dina moved up and waved timidly, though her expression seemed to be a mix of sweet and scheming. "If you don't back off Gunther now, one of two things will be happening, or maybe a mixture of both."

Dina opened her jacket, revealing several cards. "This is a list of every relative of mine. Some people you do _not_ want to meet. Anyone still bugging Gunther after this _will_ be meeting them." She narrowed her eyes and curled her lip into a vicious smirk. "Those of you that don't want that to happen will be smart to leave…now."

Surprisingly, about a third of the mob ran away. These people understood very well just how serious Dina and her family were, as they all met Don Rio Garcia one day when he showed up at the school to pick her up.

Rocky moved a closed hand in front of her mouth and cleared her throat. "As a self proclaimed bodyguard for him…" Already several of the mob began clearing away. Gunther raised his eyebrows and Cece grinned triumphantly. Rocky tilted her head and crossed her arms. "Smart. Now finishing up. The rest of you? Anyone who doesn't back the hell off from Gunther from this point on will be learning the full definition of what 'bodyguard' and 'knuckle sandwich' means. If you do not want to experience my full anger, leave now." The great majority of the mob broke up, leaving a small amount of girls nearby.

Of course, he knew what this meant. Cece already had her sights set on them. Seemingly taller than either Rocky or Dina, Cece pointed to each of the girls. "You, you, and furthermore, you. If you don't want to see how pissed off and hormonal I can get, back up now. If you would like to see how bad I can be, get closer to him." The uncertain women of the group started moving away. Once the three girls jumped down from the bench, the women were running, the mob was gone.

"Well, that worked," Dina laughed. Gunther met Cece's eyes, he was filled with pride, love, and astonishment. As she walked towards him, his heart became the only sound he heard.

"Can I just say," he started, "Damn you turn me on." Cece laughed and pat the side of his face, then leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I figured something had to be done. It's getting old seeing the mob of people. Where did you vanish to anyway? It was like, there was a giant mob, mob dispersed for a while, then it returned."

"Principal Rabinoff and Vice Principal Winslow wanted to discuss this royalty thing. I told them no special treatment, but at least, they're going to try and issue some kind of rule to the students."

"Okay. Are we still on for our date tonight?" It was their first date in a week of being apart, they were going to the horse farm to take care of Knight and the other horses.

"Yes, of course.."

"Good."

Just then, the Principals came over the PA System, issuing out their mandate. "Students and Faculty, as you've recently discovered, we have two members of a royal family here. Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. It has been brought to our attention that they wish to be treated no differently than every student here, and so, by that regard…we are issuing this rule of concern: Any students or faculty member that we see, or is brought to our attention, that is participating in a mob, stalking, or disturbing Gunther, Tinka, or those that they are friends with, will be penalized. I repeat, you will be severely penalized. Also, any teachers we see giving them special treatment because of their status, it goes against 'discriminatory' laws and you will be very severely penalized as well. This includes a possible firing from your job. Thank you very much, this has been Principal Rabinoff."

Cece raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a chuckle. She tugged on his denim jacket and shook her head. "You know, that might not make people like you very much."

"Eh, whatever their reaction is, I'm not concerned. I remember when everyone hated me. I miss those days. Honestly, I'd rather people didn't like me, than for people to like me. You, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Dina…that's enough for me. Just everyone in my life that treats me like a normal human being and not like some damned superstar kind of person…"

"I understand that. Anyhow, let's get to class. I'm sure the teachers aren't going to be waiting for you." He laughed and began walking with the others. He slipped his arm around Cece's waist and beamed with pride.

"Hopefully."

* * *

How did you enjoy this? Nothing quite like being chased by a mob.


	66. Alcohol

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: Forgive me, the login section has been down -_-

* * *

Chapter 66 (Alcohol)

James Jones sat in his hotel room, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table beside him. This custody war was wearing him thin and he was doing his best to be on his best behavior, but it was so tempting to just drown himself in whiskey. Even right now, a bottle of brandy was seated in the center of the table. He was not alone, however, he had an old friend visiting him. Curtis Blue was in the other chair, sipping on a shot of brandy.

This man had lost it all when he lost his own custody battle. Of course James chewed him out for it, the guy was supposed to be a _doctor_ and he was foolish enough to act arrogant and bastardly. How did a guy that had a PH.D act so _pathetic_? Of course, he wasn't much better off being surrounded by idiots, it almost killed his own brain cells. His own fiancé was ditzy enough that she told the social worker the previous day _exactly_ how he behaved. So he had an alcohol problem and was often forgetful, these were _not_ things the court needed to know about him! No matter how much money he fed the lawyer and the Judge, he knew he wouldn't win if he didn't show the best behavior possible. The Hessenheffers were an all around better bunch, and he knew it.

"You see how I'm doing Curt? It's the only reason you lost, because you _thought_ you could win." James sipped a bit of his brandy and leaned back in the chair. Curtis rolled his eyes and looked over to the window. "They watch you, they make sure you're on your best behavior. It doesn't matter how much money you have or whether you have a well known name, what matters is whether or not you are a fit _parent_. Behavior is everything."

"Well if behavior is everything, why the hell are you drinking? Didn't you swear off alcohol during this case?" James shrugged his shoulders and eyed the brandy. He was going to, but it had been so difficult to resist the pull. Especially with this being prolonged more and more. "The Lawyers are just going to keep taking money until the Judge finally decides she's juiced enough out of it. In the meantime, I've lost my job…I've lost my kids…I've probably lost my wife, she always had this crazed belief that she wasn't allowed to get divorced. So technically I'm still married to her."

"Sounds like those Sviederbach people…never getting divorced, but hey, you were controlling and manipulative. You rubbed your affairs in her face like the dumbass you were…It was only a matter of time before your behavior caught up with you. What did I tell you when this whole thing started on your end, Curtis?"

"If you have one kid already emancipated, there's a good chance you're going to lose the other…"

James sipped his brandy and closed his eyes as the fluid burned his cheeks and throat. It was _so _good, but so spicy, he loved it. With a sigh, he leaned over the table and lifted his fingers up. "This is the fourth custody issue I've had to deal with. The first was when my wife divorced me for being a 'no good, negligent, alcoholic son of a bitch', her words." Curtis laughed while James continued, "Second when my kid tried emancipation on me. Third was when she made an effort to keep Flynn. So obviously, I'm not going to win going up against her, right? Well now that Flynn is with the Hessenheffers, _maybe_ I stand a chance."

"Unless they look at those past cases…"

"Exactly!" He curled his fingers around his cup and pointed his index finger at Curtis. "That is why they must see me on my best behavior. As a owner of a gas company, I can obviously show financial support, but it's the emotional support that I need to be able to show. I have to show I'm a responsible man of sane mind and spotless report, clean of all _prior_ bad habits."

"So finances mean nothing to them?"

"Curtis. Do you _not_ see what they're doing? At least not what their lawyer is doing?" He brought the warm liquid to his lips once more as Curtis raised up an eyebrow. "Same thing, making a strong case based off the _behaviors_ and _antics_ of the opponent. He's a shark, never loses his case, and Marsha's one of the best Judge's around. The Hessenheffers are royalty, we're both basically royalty of our respectful trades, so we both are _clearly_ able to provide _financial_ support. They don't care about that anymore, they care about the behaviors, and right now, my lawyer is not finding _anything_ to counter half of the shit they come up with!"

"Is any of it true?"

"They're under oath, everything is true." James narrowed his eyes and glanced at the blank hotel television. He was definitely not taking this as an arrogant standpoint, he was fighting this war from the standpoint of defense. He knew when he was beat, but that didn't mean he couldn't _try_. "If I were capable of raising them, I would never have _lost_ them. Now I just need to persuade them that I am fully and mentally stable."

"Not an easy task. Look what your hotel room is filled with." James tensed as he stared at the liquor bottles hidden beneath the bed, one nozzle was hanging out. There was an empty Miller Lite bottle on the table. Bottles and cans were on the windowsill, all either wine, whiskey, scotch, vodka, you name it, he should have been a bartender. "I mean it's not like you've been here a long time."

"Yeah, and which of us has become the alcoholic recently, Curtis? I'm not quite drunk yet. Tipsy, maybe, but drunk, no." On the other hand, Curtis had been hanging around the hotel room most of the day, constantly drinking. The man had no place to stay really, he'd rented out an apartment somewhere, but was thrown out when he had forgotten to pay the rent. He'd fallen asleep at bars, and had drunk himself into a stupor many times. "The biggest reason I flew up here, besides the custody thing going on, was to get your dumb ass on stable ground."

"Best not to make one alcoholic try and create therapy for another, huh?" Curtis was already well beyond drunk, so drunk that he was practically sober. If James hadn't been drinking himself, he would have stopped Curtis a long time ago. "I don't know what it is though, James. I'm telling you…just the thought that I've lost everything…giving me that really painful feeling in my gut, and my head."

"Wouldn't be too sure that's from the fact that you lost everything. You probably need to quit drinking." James set his cup down and rose up to grab Curtis some water and Advil. "I'll grab you something right quick…" He moved towards the bathroom, sighing as he heard his friend utter a pained groan. "Shouldn't have been drinking all damn day, Curt!"

He opened the medicine cabinet and sighed. Curtis had pretty much removed his family as next of kin, and trashed all ties with them. The guy had lost it completely in previous months. All over a damn custody fight. To the un-experienced man, it was a huge blow, but to someone who had been through it, it was nothing.

James had the sinking feeling he needed to clean up his room, that all was not right. He grabbed the Advil and sighed, turning around to head back. When he returned, he dropped the bottle in shock. Curtis was passed out on the table, vomit pouring from his mouth. His face was pale and his body was convulsing. James's heart stopped in that moment and he quickly ran for the friend he knew since High School. "Curtis! Curtis, what the hell!"

He started shaking Curtis, but the man wasn't waking. James ran his hand through his hair and started shooting his gaze around the room, his heart was racing and his knees were trembling. What was he going to do? "Okay don't panic…don't panic…I'm in the middle of a custody battle, hotel filled with empty bottles of booze, and my lifelong best friend looks like he's suffering from alcohol poisoning…._I'm panicking!_" He knew he should have stopped him from drinking long ago.

He could hardly see what was going on in his own room, as his vision and other senses were dulled from being a bit tipsy. A part of him was angry at Curtis for drinking all the alcohol.

He ran for the bathroom, yanking off one of the towels. "Hang in there Curt. Hang in there." Adrenaline pumped into his veins as he rushed to clean up his friend. Next thing he'd be calling the ambulance. His first thought wasn't so much on the custody war, but on his friend surviving. Although this _would_ look bad on him in court. He had no choice.

When the day of the hearing arrived, James knew it would be painful. They wouldn't reach a decision today, probably hold off a little longer if his lawyer could convince the Judge of a reason. His chest was aching and his head was throbbing. Curtis didn't make it. Alcohol poisoning was the cause of death. It seemed he was suffering more pain than his family was, but that made some amount of sense to him, the man did basically disown them. They'd been accustomed to his 'death' months ago. How _should_ the react now that he was truly gone?

Besides the horrible news, his worst fear had come to fruition. Cece was at the stand. He bowed his head and clasped his hands firmly on the desk. He'd already been hit with an onslaught over the alcohol bottles found in his hotel room, but his Lawyer managed to convince the court that it was probable to expect a great majority of that was from Curtis. However there was no concealing the fact that James himself had been drinking as well, so it brought up the question whether he'd truly rid himself of his alcoholic ways.

Then there was everything his fiancé told them. This, however, was not good for business. He lifted his head up and turned to the cameras belonging to the news media. His heart constricted as one of the cameras pointed directly at him, a broken and disheveled man. He was hunched over and straight-faced, unable to smile or at least attempt to be cheery.

"Okay Miss Jones, is there anything else you can tell the court about your father? What are some reasons you sought custody of Flynn in the past?"

"Because I was afraid one day my father would go to a bar and not come home," Cece said in a quiet voice. "I was afraid he might take Flynn somewhere and leave him there. He's done it before."

"He has?"

"Yes, when Flynn and I were very young, he left us at an amusement park and went all the way home without us. Mom had to close down the entire park just to find us…" Larry Diller smirked subtly and turned around, placing his fingertips together at his stomach.

"Do you believe that this man is responsible enough to take care of Flynn now? Would you trust him with that?"

"Absolutely _not_." James winced at her snarky tone, she didn't even _hesitate_ in her words. "I don't believe he's changed one bit." Mr. Diller sighed and turned to Judge Marsha.

"I'd like to address your attention to the fact that a couple nights ago Mr. Jones was drinking at his hotel room with a friend of his. Mr. Curtis Blue developed a case of alcohol poisoning, but Mr. Jones was already tipsy and with a blood alcohol content of .07." James's lawyer started to object, but the judge held up her hand to keep him silent.

"I will consider the findings," Judge Marsha declared. "I will need to review and we will meet again. Today's meeting is adjourned."

After the hearing, James was beside himself with grief and guilt. He was beginning to fall into his own depression. He wondered why they didn't just make their final decision already. Why juice it out even more? What was the point?

He couldn't just give up, but a part of him wanted to back down. The Hessenheffers had yet to be truly drilled, but only because they couldn't find a thing. Besides the fact that Squitza had been banished from her home country for marrying a butcher, there was _nothing_ that said they were incapable of parenting. He was at his wits end!

* * *

Yikes, well, your thoughts?


	67. Unknown Plans

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 67 (Unknown Plans)

"Ty and Rocky seem to be doing all right." Gunther and Cece were at the horse farm again, riding on Knight through the designated trails. Cece was not too thrilled about Curtis's death, and Rocky really wasn't talking much about it, though she knew it affected the girl. There was no question about that, the man _had_ been her father regardless. Hell, even Cece would be upset to a certain degree if _James_ died. "Have you talked to Rocky at all about it, Cece?"

"Somewhat, she mostly says she's fine and she doesn't want to talk about it. Rocky says there's more important things at stake, and I guess she's right, but…I don't know." Her heart still went out to Rocky and Ty, she couldn't possibly _not_ feel bad for them.

"Everyone mourns in their own ways. It could be possible Rocky doesn't want to burden you with her problems right now when we have so many things going on ourselves." Hopefully that wasn't the case, but she wouldn't put it past Rocky to hold it all in again. Thankfully, the girl wasn't trapping herself in her bedroom again. "Who would have thought that her dad and your dad had been close friends, though?"

"Yeah, they met in high school, when Dad still lived up here." She leaned forward and rubbed her hand along Knight's clean coat. In her dreams, sometimes, she would imagine Gunther riding upon Knight's back, wielding his family blade in his hand, and what a marvelous sight it was! Kashlack had managed to get Gunther to go to those fencing lessons for a while now, while also training him outside in an open area. "How _is_ your fencing going, anyhow?" She almost felt bad, being the only person _not_ doing some self defense class. Rocky, and now Gunther, could probably fight a hell of a lot better than she could. She was still scrappy though, she could handle herself just fine.

"Fencing is going well actually. Mom's been teaching me a few tricks too, you should see her with a sword! I didn't know it, but she has some moves." Cece's jaw dropped in awe. Squitza with a sword? The image of Squitza cutting through a wall of fire shot into her head, her long braid spiraled her body.

"Your _mother_? With a _sword_?"

"I know!" He chuckled and she leaned her head back to look at him. "I didn't believe it myself until I saw her slice a tree in half…and I'm talking a big tree." Her eyes widened, she was both proud and stunned, how was she to expect that woman could fight? "Her mother always wanted her to be strong physically, so she would take her to get lessons in sword training. It was either that, or make her do Archery. The idea is that the Queen or future Queen should learn at least one skill. Should the country ever plunge into war, the Queen can fight by the King's side to defend their homeland."

"Then maybe I should start taking these classes." Gunther laughed. She frowned and leaned her head back onto his chest. Now why shouldn't she take some classes? Train for a skill? "I don't know martial arts, I don't trust myself with a sword, and I'm not sure how I feel about archery." She wouldn't mind a bow and arrow, it was always fun to shoot things from a distance. "I mean, I do have good aim when I throw things."

"Then maybe you could learn Archery." He kissed the top of her head, making her heart flutter. She closed her eyes and smiled softly. Rocky had been telling her to expect a surprise from Gunther, she didn't know what it was, but it had her perked up with anticipation. "I can picture you shooting an arrow into things, even if it seems a bit cliché…"

"Life is a cliché, Gunther. The whole kingdom thing going on right now may be one too, for all we know. Also, speaking of the Kingdom, how does your Parliament work?"

"Parliament? They serve mainly as a board of advisors. We have an Absolute Monarchy over there, the King makes all the decisions, has to sign off on everything. The Nobles in Sviederbach, and there are more than just Bransford, also tend to serve as advisors. The head Nobles, really, are more explainable as seats on Parliament. They ensure the King isn't doing anything wrong, however the Bransford Noble, Adolf, was the Chief Parliament Head…"

"Which explains why things started looking bad for Sviederbach…Adolf tainted everything."

"Sort of, but unfortunately this sinking feeling I have is…Parliament can't do _shit_ without approval by the King. So, either Gramps really has gotten _that _incompetent, or…he's got some dirty secrets of his own."

"Wow…so the next King has to make things right. Sviederbach is a country of peace, not war, right?"

"Right." She was amazed that the land had these problems, and reading Alrick's journal, she had discovered various things that were easily connected. One of which, Adolf seemed to be working with the King. Brustrum was more than capable of understanding various things, or at least, that's what her understanding on the matter was. "I've talked to my family about all of this too, and they're uncertain if they even want to think Brustrum might be a bad King."

"Well…he disowned his entire family. He apparently approved of Adolf Bransford kicking out _his_ family, and then murdering them…since you just said the King absolutely _has_ to sign off or see everything that is going on." She paused to think about the current status of the land. If Gunther said the Bransford's Head Noble was the Chief in Parliament, then did that mean Frankie was now the guy on Parliament that said what would happen? "What's Frankie doing in Sviederbach, do you know?"

"Not entirely, but it seems like he's replacing some members of Parliament. Firing and replacing." That may be good news, since Adolf could very well have contaminated the entire Parliament. "I just wonder…what's Frankie's point? I mean, he apparently strives for peace, but at the same time…"

"Do you think he wants to die?" Gunther raised an eyebrow. Knight trotted back into the fenced area and the two carefully moved off the horse. "I mean, he's lost his entire family. He's lost his fiancé, who was pregnant with a baby. His Uncle was murdered, but I see now how that might have been staged by Frankie, the man _did_ deserve to die…"

"If he wanted to die, he couldn't simply kill himself. In Sviederbach, suicide is heavily frowned upon. We believe everyone goes to this Great Mountain in the sky, the adulterers, rapists, traitors that have never found redemption for their crimes go to the fire below…Their bodies forever rotting in the ground. Unfortunately suicide is a controversial topic over there…death in a battle, forcing someone else to kill you even…is not considered suicide. If he killed himself, he would bring shame not only to himself or to his family, he would not go to the fire below…but he would not get to go to the part of the Great Mountain where his family would be."

"What do you mean?" This Mountain in the sky sounded like the Christian version of Heaven. It was nice to know that those who killed themselves wouldn't go to the fire below, which sounded remarkably like Hell, but why wouldn't he get to be with his family? "Plus the way he's gone about everything…"

"Technically his path has still been just, even if his actions have not. Travis was a stalker who tried to hurt you, he cheated on you when he dated you. Adolf Bransford murdered his entire family, and we don't know just what he did to Karin. In Sviederbach, an unjust murder is seen as a crime punishable by death or exile. Frankie has not done an unjust murder."

"I see. You still didn't explain-"

"Victims of tragedies like murder go to the higher part of the mountain. Where there's more peace, more love geared to those souls. War Heroes and saviors also go there, but someone like Frankie…he would go to one of the lower portions of the Great Mountain if he were to kill himself. However by doing what he's doing in Sviederbach right now, he's only executed two criminals who have done something to warrant death, and is attempting to replace Parliament. This would at least get him into the Great Mountain. So maybe…if he died by someone else's hand…he would get to be with his family, to be with this Karin girl. Rather than being put in a lower part and only seeing them once in a while during his time in eternity, he'd get to be with them always."

"Do you think he wants to die?"

"Honestly? I don't think so. I don't know what his plans are, he never shares any of them." She bounced her eyebrows and started walking inside the farmhouse. Gunther's laptop was on the coffee table in front of the couch. They brought it in case one of their friends wanted to set up a video chat while they were at the horse farm, but none of them did. It was appreciated, since they did want the date to be uninterrupted. The two cuddled up on the couch and Cece put her head to his shoulder.

"I'm surprised that computer gets internet here."

"Well the Rancher _does_ have a life here." She laughed and kissed his cheek. Just as she did that, the computer began to beep. When they looked over, they saw someone calling them over Skype. Cece moved to the side as Gunther leaned forward and eyed the name of the unknown caller. "K.H.B. Location…Sviederbach?" She was confused by the caller, but at the same time, she wondered if it could be his grandfather found him somehow?

"What's your grandpa's full name?"

"Hans Brustrum. Why?"

"King Hans Brustrum. Could that be him calling?" She saw his face pale as he answered the call.

Indeed it was the King. The webcam flipped on both sides and the caller was an older man with a long grey beard and moustache. He had a completely bald top that was covered by a King's Crown, difficult to see. The crown shared a border with grey hair that flowed down towards the man's shoulders. The man had a very straight face with beady blue eyes and a scar along his right cheek. His thin and flat lips turned up into a smile, causing his already high cheekbones to rise even further. "Ah Gunther! You've answered, and who is this girl sitting beside you?"

"Uh, how did you get my Skype address, Grandfather? As for this girl-" Cece shook her head and mouthed a 'no' at him, she didn't think it was a good time to reveal to his grandfather about her just yet. All in due time of course. "She's just a friend of mine."

"Oh. Well…I found you when they said on the media about this custody war that my daughter's gotten herself into-"

"Daughter? You disowned mom, in case you forgot." Already his anger was beginning to seep through. It should be expected. King Brustrum exhaled and lifted a hand.

"I know, I will get to that. As I was saying, they stated that you were all living in _Chicago_ now and you were dancing on this _Shake it Up_ show. I decided to call them and this odd man told me your account name." Cece smacked her forehead and Gunther's expression and voice fell flat.

"Gary…" Gunther bowed his head and uttered a low growl. Cece reached over and rubbed his back, she didn't want him getting too upset over this. After all, it wasn't Gary's fault, he wasn't aware Gunther didn't want anything to do with King Brustrum. "Okay Gramps…what exactly do you want?"

"To talk to my grandson of course!"

"You want something. Cut to the chase." Brustrum rolled his head to the side and took a heavy breath. "If you just 'wanted' to talk to me, you would have been in touch with the family all these years. Do you realize you're part of the reason I hate royalty so much, right?" Cece withdrew her arm and sighed, feeling the effects of a downpour on her. There was so much animosity towards each other in their family, all due to Brustrum disowning them, that it was painful. Of course, there was also the fact that even Frankie didn't like Brustrum. "So if you're calling to ask me to be your heir to the throne, then you can forget about it."

"No, it's not just that. While yes, I would love for you to be, but I would like to extend my apologies to my daughter and her family." Gunther raised an eyebrow as Brustrum put a hand to his chest. "I know what I did was wrong, and I should never have disowned my daughter. A man ought to love his family."

Gunther glanced to the side and breathed out slowly, as if he were considering the apology. Could he really swallow his pride? Cece wasn't too certain he was able to do so, not right now at least. There was far too much blatant disregard between him and his grandfather, it was almost as toxic as the relationship between Frankie and Adolf. "There are a few things, Grandfather…that I'm not sure about, concerning you."

"Like _what_?" Brustrum laughed heartily. "I am a good king."

"I'm not too sure. There's a lot of shady stuff about you…like your connection to Adolf Bransford."

"Has that Frankie chap been getting in your head? Don't bother with him, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Gunther snapped his head towards the computer, glaring at his grandfather.

"How would _you_ know I've even been talking to Frankie?" Good question, since Frankie probably never talked to the King. The guy couldn't even get close to the castle without being heavily guarded.

"Lucky guess. Look, I also want to drop the exile thing, forgive your mother's debt." Cece rolled her eyes, now _she_ was getting aggravated. What _debt_ did Squitza owe? She owed this man _nothing_. "I will personally train you on Kingship, Gunther. I apologize for my egregious behavior."

"My mother doesn't owe you a dime. If anything, you owe _her_. You think I'm just going to head on over there because you all of a sudden feel _sorry_? It's going to take a lot more than that."

"Please Gunther. I fear my time in this world is not much longer. If I am to die, it is Frank Bransford who will become King." Brustrum didn't even look as sickly as everyone had thought. He looked spry, healthy, and appeared as though he could run five miles if he had to. "Also! I will offer you a Queen!"

"Are you freaking kidding me with this?" He growled. Cece breathed in slowly so as to not become angry. She noticed in the background, a young girl being led by two guards. The girl was in a long white dress. As she lifted her head to the King, she froze in place. Her long brown hair fell just short of her waist and her bangs curled over her eyebrows, parting in the middle. Her lips were turned in a terrified frown and the freckles on her face attempted to cover up her lifeless and soulless eyes. "Gramps. Who is that?"

Cece leaned forward as Gunther remained still. The girl took her breath away and she cupped her hand over her mouth. She was speculating, but didn't want to say anything because she was not positive. Would it be possible that this was _Karin_? She shouldn't be alive, and if so, where would they have hid her all the time? Maybe it was just a girl that looked like the woman, she was only associating the face with the name because it had been on her mind. Although the resemblance to that photo was uncanny.

"This, Gunther…" Brustrum turned to her and smiled as he pointed his hand to the girl. The girl flinched under his gaze and turned her head towards one of the guards holding her. "Is a noblewoman, she has a son who would be the perfect heir to the throne. You can have her as your Queen."

That was the last and final straw, she could see in Gunther's eyes that he was furious. He let out a fierce yell, startling the old man, and began raising his voice. "What kind of person _are_ you? Offering _me_ a girl so that I will go over there and become King…Screw you! Whatever chance at an apology you had, whatever chance you had at making amends, you just lost it! For the record, I _have_ a girlfriend, so I don't need your help."

Cece watched the girl in the background, ignoring Gunther's yelling for the moment. Maybe there was nothing significant about her, she was just a noblewoman, which clearly meant she had some noble blood in her. Why was she scared of King Brustrum though? Why did she have such a soulless and dead look in her eyes? What happened to this girl?

"Gunther," Brustrum begged, "All I want-"

"It is _over, _Grandfather. I won't discuss this matter anymore, and I am _never_ going back to Sviederbach! Not as long as you're still King. Goodbye."

"Gunther!" The call ended when Gunther slammed the laptop shut. Cece reached over, hugging him, deciding she needed to try and comfort him somehow. She could feel slight tremors coming from his body, he was like a volcano waiting to explode.

"Take a deep breath," Cece whispered to him, "It'll be okay."

"No. I hate that man, I hate everything about him…Sviederbach would probably be better off without him, but by that same regard, I hate royalty!" He groaned and brought his fingers to his temples, rubbing them meticulously. "God. I'm sorry Cece…I didn't mean for the date to get ruined like this, I'm just…"

"It's okay, nothing's ruined." She didn't think so. All that happened was King Brustrum interrupted them and now everyone was in a bad mood, but the date itself had still been great. "I had a great day."

"Up until the video call where apparently my grandfather just tried to be a type of pimp…if we can use that term to describe what he just did."

"No…what he just did was try to arrange a marriage, you were good not to accept, obviously. Do you want to tell your family?"

"With what we already know…there's no choice…"

* * *

Whoa, something's really wrong here. There's something more to this King Brustrum than meets the eye. Did he just try to pimp out some girl to Gunther? What was up with that, I wonder?


	68. Good King, Bad King?

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 68 (Good King, Bad King?)

Gunther ducked as a vase shattered against the wall beside him. Kashlack was currently trying to calm Squitza down, but was evidently failing. Tinka and Flynn were watching, wide eyed from the couch while their guest sipped coffee in the doorway. René had come to visit Cece during the custody war going on and had invited himself to chat with the Hessenheffers, as he had some crucial news pertaining to King Brustrum, but had yet to actually _give_ the news. Rather, Squitza's rage was over the video call that happened the prior day.

"How could my father do something so…so…so _against_ every custom in Sviederbach law!" Squitza shouted. While there wasn't any law against arranging a marriage, Gunther described the girl to the family, and they were fully aware that the girl must not have been there on her own free choice. In Sviederbach, an arranged marriage could not happen if one party refused, and the soulless look on that girl's face was one that would _never_ leave Gunther's mind. They may not know who she was or if she was important in any way, but they knew Brustrum had been up to no good.

"I'm just a little concerned that he said she already had a child," Tinka said with a disturbed expression. This was not what they wanted to think about, surely not in regards to Brustrum. "Grandpa wouldn't be so evil, would he?" Gunther almost felt his pride dying, but he knew there was still no chance in hell he would go to Sviederbach. Why? Because as long as his Grandfather was alive, Brustrum would still rule. That man wasn't going to give up the throne until death. He didn't want to go over there if he didn't have to.

"There's a lot he's probably kept from you," René said while sipping his coffee. The others looked over as he started moving towards them. "Two things made me look into this…One, the guard that attacked Gunther blamed the King for Adolf's existence, thus stating she wanted to kill everyone that could be a product of that man. Two, we have what Frankie told Cece about how Nobles and Royalty had the ability to look into family history without any trouble…Knowing this, I talked to my grandpa and great grandpa, who were able to access…and looking in, we found a pretty big secret. I think your Bransford Noble might have found it out too."

"What's that?" Kashlack asked. He'd finally managed to wrap his arms around Squitza's waist, locking her arms to her body. She stopped struggling, but of course, Gunther feared any bad news might make her lunge for the nearest thing she could get a hold of. "Squitza, please remain _calm_."

Squitza closed her eyes and straightened herself. "It's okay. I'm calm." Gunther raised an eyebrow and stared at his mother, praying she wouldn't go batshit in the next few minutes. "Go ahead René, what else is there about my father?"

"Right…" René sipped his coffee once more and closed his eyes. As he lowered the cup, his face started to tense. "Okay. So we looked into Brustrum's past. He's been ticking off quite a few nearby countries recently, four in particular. That's beside the point…do you realize that Noak and Adolf Bransford are half brothers?"

"What do _they_ have to do with anything?"

"Besides Noak and his children wanting peace and Adolf being the one who wanted war, well…someone forced themselves on Adolf's mother, she became pregnant. This was when the father was only sixteen years old." Gunther began to pale, starting to realize where this was headed. He turned his gaze towards his mother, who had a stunned expression, she too was becoming fully aware. "The current King was Ander Brustrum, he would not hand the throne over to his son until Hans was thirty. As you know well in Sviederbach, apparently the reason that someone would not rise to the throne when they turn twenty is because they were paying for some egregious sin…"

"Are you telling me…my father…"

"Adolf Bransford was his son." Squitza yelped and began ferociously struggling in Kashlack's grasp, but he wasn't relenting. Tinka threw her hands to her mouth and Gunther was frozen in place. He couldn't believe there had been record of that, but if it happened and the current King had to put it down in record somewhere, then any other Noble or Royal could find out if they looked well enough. He couldn't speak, but what was going through his mind, nothing but pure rage.

"W-What happened after that?" Gunther asked, finally managing to get a word out. Kashlack ordered Squitza to calm down and she did so, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. René turned to Gunther and thinned his lips.

"It was kept from the country, a secret in the monarchy. Ander Brustrum had to put it down in the record books though. In 2000, Carla Bransford finally gathered enough courage that she was going to speak out, but she'd been silenced…"

"Silenced?"

"No one knows for sure what happened to her. She vanished, and the King appears to have attempted to erase her from the record books, but Noak wasn't keeping it out. He didn't know what was going on until 2009 apparently, where he was threatening to reveal everything…" Sweat began pouring down Gunther's neck and his hands started to shake. He couldn't imagine his grandfather doing all this, causing so much pain, so much trauma, and clearly Sviederbach was feeling the effects of it all. The people should know, but so long as Brustrum remained alive, it would never _be_ known. Everyone that attempted to bring it up had been silenced. Forever.

"What are we supposed to do then?"

"Nothing," Squitza snapped. Everyone looked to her as she managed to pull herself from Kashlack's grasp. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, speaking only with spite. "We do _nothing_. Papa will get what he deserves one day, but until then, it sounds like it's too much of a risk to…" Her eyes had grown misty and her body was trembling, she seemed hardly able to process a sensible thought. "I need to think, but if I know one thing…there's _nothing_ I want to do with that man anymore!" As she huffed and stormed from the room, Kashlack called out to her and ran after.

Gunther felt terrible for bringing this stress to his parents when they were still in the middle of this custody battle, which would hopefully be over soon. Tinka and Flynn looked to him, as if everything was his decision. There was more than just his pride that prevented him from acting, there was the thought that his mom was right. "There's really nothing that can be done. We know Brustrum won't step down, and if we _did_ bring this matter up with him…what are the chances we wouldn't be next on the hit list? We _already_ have someone after us. I don't know who she is, but we know she's a part of the Royal Guard…"

"So what, Brother?" Tinka stood from the couch and walked towards him, frowning. "We're just going to wash our hands of this? Are we really not going to act?"

"What can be done, Tinka? The only thing that can be done is to bring the matter before Parliament, and _that_ won't help. They can't unseat him, and if they tried, apparently he's a dirty king, so figure _that_ one out…"

René gruffly sighed and shook his head. "He has somewhat of a point. There really isn't a whole lot that can be done without risking some serious issues. The only thing that can be done is to wait for him to die off, and that might not happen for several years."

"It isn't like we have any witnesses to back up our story. Anyone that people would listen to…the Bransford Nobles are all dead, the proof _is_ in the record books apparently, but that may just not be enough."

"If only there were someone that was there, still living." Gunther moved his eyes towards the side, Frankie did come to mind. He groaned and waved his hand in the air.

"There is nothing I can do. I need some air…" He rushed from the apartment and made his way outside. He needed to get away from it all. Once outside, he took a deep breath and fell onto the curb. The clean air rushed inside him and seemed to dissipate some of his more aggravated thoughts. He nearly jumped when he felt someone's hand upon his shoulder. He twisted around and saw René behind him. "Don't _do_ that."

"Sorry. I suppose it was a bad time to bring it all up, but it had to come out." René took a seat on the curb beside him. "I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize, you did what was best. I think it just hit all of us really hard, I mean…have you ever been hit in the face with a bag of cement?" René chuckled and Gunther shook his head. Obviously not, since the man wasn't dead, but clearly it would be a problem if that physically happened. "That's how all this feels. It's like…we can't deal with one thing at a time, it all has to happen now. And all I want to do is live my life…why am I unable to do that?"

"Oh you are, but life is never going to be without its stress. I came to see Cece and Flynn about this custody battle, and you about your coming marriage proposal. When are you going to propose to her?"

"I was hoping tonight…I wanted to take her out to our spot in the park and propose."

"Even amid all this stress, why do you put it off? The more you put it off, the more trouble and anxiety _that's_ going to cause."

"I know…" His fear was she would say no in this time because of the stress, even if that wasn't the case.

"Proposing marriage can be stressful, but at the same time, it creates the promise that you two _will_ be together. You don't have to get married right away, but at the very least it says that you two can be promised to each other and will face all the stress going on _together_. Timing may be everything, but what does your heart tell you? Your brain says 'wait', what of the heart?"

"Well…" He bowed his head and sighed. His heart was beginning to race, but at the same time, it had a bit of a flutter to it. Every time he thought of raising a family with Cece, his heart would jump. Every time he thought of proposing to her, his heart sang. He didn't want to wait, he wanted her to know that he'd be by her side through everything and he needed her by his side. She was the one that kept his stormy seas calm. "I want to. More than ever."

"So what are you waiting for? Go to her. I trust you to make her happy. Normally I'd be concerned, but you two have made it through this far together throughout all the crap you've suffered…if you're going for forever, Mom and I think there's no better candidate for that than you two." His heart rose with the cousin's approval and he was immediately filled with the strength he needed. He was going to do this, tonight, as there truly was no better time.

"Thanks, René, for all your support."

"No problem my man." René firmly pat his shoulder and smiled at him. "Good luck. I know she'll say yes."

"What if…what if something happens and I'm forced to go back to that…that place?"

"In the end it is your decision. It seems you've already made the choice not to go back to Sviederbach. If you did, I know my cousin well enough to know, she'd follow you anywhere. She's already grabbed on to you for dear life, and she isn't letting go. Trust me, I know Cece." Gunther laughed and smiled wholeheartedly. He had been amazed by Cece's tenacity. That girl knew what she wanted in life, and once she got it, there was no way she was ever letting go.

"She is stubborn like that, but it's a good thing."

"Indeed."

"Can't help but to love her." René smiled and pat his back. He took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet. His nerves were shooting up, but his heart was silencing them. This was more than just a responsibility to his unborn child, this was more than just responsibility to Cece or 'being a man'. What this was, was pure and true love, a desire and a need to have her at his side. "Everything we go through, we'll go through together. I won't wait any longer to propose."

"Good."

* * *

So...ouch...a lot happened in this chapter huh? Your thoughts must also happen!


	69. Talk of the Future

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 69 (Talk of Future)

Drying herself off with a towel, Cece watched as the bathwater swirled down the drain. She'd been soaking herself for the last hour, relaxing her tender and aching muscles. Her back was beginning to ache and she was, sadly, going to the restroom quite a bit more often than she used to. Pregnancy was not a pleasant experience, but it was beginning to hit her just how much she loved the baby growing inside her belly. This was the child she was to spend the rest of her life with, raising, loving, spoiling her with motherly love.

Hopefully Gunther would be there for her. It was the fact that he'd not proposed to her yet, not said anything about being the father of the baby that concerned her. The man that she loved, she would follow to the ends of the earth, no doubts were present in regards to his love for her. Hopefully he'd realize that the baby needed a father.

She slipped into her clothes and moved out to the living room, sighing as if she'd expected to see Flynn there. She'd known for long enough that he wasn't, but she _still_ hadn't become used to that fact. She was grateful still, the Hessenheffers appeared to be doing much better than James was, and the deciding hearing was coming up fairly soon. She had no idea what she would do if her father gained custody of Flynn.

While in the bath, her thoughts had been turned to Karin, still she couldn't get the poor girl from her mind. That girl's fate was a concerning thing, whether or not she were still among the living, there was definitely a lot of tragedy surrounding her. How terrible it must have been for her to lose her fiancé in such a trying time, and for him it must have been hell.

Quite a bit of thinking went on in that bath, she'd sorted through most of her thoughts and came to the conclusion that she could face everything. She just didn't want to face it alone, nor did she want Gunther to face everything on his own either. Rocky was getting more and more used to the fact that one day, she might be separated from her best friend, and she was oddly okay with this. So long as Cece managed to keep in touch. Whether or not this ever actually happened, it was good to be prepared.

As she lay upon the couch, she started to drift away into sleep, forgetting her thoughts and concerns for the moment. Maybe it was five minutes, maybe it was twenty minutes, but she was awakened to the sound of Gunther's voice. She sat up and felt of her hair, it was dry, with a tiny bit of dampness towards the top. "Cece, are you home?"

"Just a minute!" She checked herself over to make sure she was clean, no wrinkles in her clothes, then grabbed her purse from the coffee table. She and Gunther had scheduled today to go down to the park, so she didn't want to forget anything. "Okay...I'm definitely ready." She rushed to the door and smiled when she opened it and met Gunther's warm gaze. "Hey there handsome."

"Hey, you look beautiful as always."

"Thanks, I just got out of the bath. Shall we go?"

"Yep." She took his hand and tightened her fingers around his. She put her head to his shoulder and walked out proudly, her head held high. The world could take a break whenever she was with him, because when they were together, that was all that mattered.

As they cruised through the park, they spoke of the future. Namely careers, schools, and so on. Gunther stated how he would love to go into the military, the Air Force had a great program for people who wanted to go into the education field. It was just a pity he couldn't be a soldier _now_. Unless of course, he were to return to Sviederbach, where the age for entering the military was fifteen. Cece wanted to carry on her mother's legacy, to become a police officer. "I wonder Gunther, if one day we were to ever uproot and go to Sviederbach, what are their regulations for police officers?"

"Well. There is the Royal Guard, basically like the secret service to America's president. There's the actual _police_ of the various districts. If you wanted a job, you can go one of two routes. Either go through your schooling and attend a college for a few years to understand the basics, or apply for an apprenticeship with one of the districts. Most likely they will accept you if you are in good health. The Royal Guard, however, only accepts people who study with someone from the Royal Guard, as there are various things that they don't teach in colleges about them."

She nodded and thought about how Rocky protected Gunther before, as well as protecting her all the way through her relationships. "Heh, I can see Rocky in there." Gunther raised his eyebrows and hummed.

"You know, I never thought about that, but yeah. She went neck and neck against someone from the Royal Guard, and they get a lot more extensive training and skills, so…if she was able to go up against a Guard member and last as long as she did, I'd say she's cut out for it."

"I wonder where she gets it from." Something to think about indeed, as nobody could really imagine Rocky being as strong as she was. Yet, when it came to protecting those she cared about, everyone that knew her well knew they wanted to be on her side rather than against her. "So how hard is it to get into the law enforcement?"

"Not hard, but a lot of times you want to know someone. If we were over in Sviederbach, they'd probably let you in just because of your connection to me." She did wonder about that, if they would treat her any differently because of her status. Then again, she knew the law enforcement over there took their jobs _very_ seriously, it didn't matter _who _you were. The country was so unlike America, where you had to _be_ somebody and if you were somebody, you got favors handed to you. The more money you had, the more people sung your praises. No, Sviederbach was the type of country where people could petition the Parliament to find someone to overthrow their own king if he was bad enough. Not that it's ever happened that way before.

"So. Here…do you think if we were to ever, you know, marry…where would we live?" Gunther smiled at her, a peculiar gleam shone in his eyes. She didn't mind the thought of buying the horse farm and living there, it was a lot quieter and more quaint than a city apartment. "Do you think…maybe your parents would swing for helping out with the baby?"

"Of course they would, and they would help us out with any living arrangement. Those parents of mine love you more than they do me!" Cece laughed, her face turning red. She had to admit, that family did treat her really well. "How would you feel about meeting the _rest_ of my family though? I mean, with talk of our futures, you know you'd have to meet them."

"Well I've met almost all your cousins now. Grinkle and Bob, then there's Klaus…" She did not feel like going around Klaus again unless one of the Hessenheffers were with her. She hadn't met the rest of his family, and that included the two twin aunts that never actually _left_ Sviederbach. "Also, I think I told you that some of their names had been Americanized, right?"

"Yeah, like your Aunts Sally and Brittany. Which…since they're still in Sviederbach, _why_ are their names American sounding?"

"Because Aunt Brittany's full name is 'Brunhild' and Aunt Sally's foreign name is 'Salida'. They told Dad if anyone ever asks about them, refer to them as Brittany and Sally." Cece thought about the names and shook her head, they were not difficult to say, but difficult to remember. "Uncle Hennick and Kennick can easily be shortened to Uncle Henry and Uncle Ken, so they never really _cared_. My dad's entire family just has odd names, well odd to Americans anyway. They're all German names. Like Hennick's wife, Magda, and of course their kids Grinkle and Bob…then Uncle Kennick's wife Elisa, and their children Fritz, Helen, and Klaus. There's a whole wing of people living in and around Chicago that you haven't met yet."

"Now that _is_ sad."

"Yes, but typically one doesn't meet the _entire extended_ family until engagement." Cece raised an eyebrow and turned to him. To an extent, he'd met her entire family, but he had an excuse. Her family just wasn't that big. Even though both sets of grandparents were still alive. James's parents moved to Florida with him long ago, while her mother's parents were in Paris as well. Then there were the great grandparents who were still among the living, some of them. "What about your family, Cece? I know who I've met…but besides the obvious, that extends out to just your one cousin and Aunt."

"Right. Most of my family on my mom's side is back in France. My dad's parents moved to Florida to be with him, they never talk to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay, they're just…really judgmental." They thought badly of her when she became emancipated, judging her and shunning her. When she took custody from their son, who apparently, could do no wrong, they wanted nothing to do with her. The ones that matter, like Aunt Abigail and Uncle Stuart…well like I said once before, one point they moved here, then Mom's parents moved to France to stay with Abigail and Stuart. Pierre and Juliet are my grandparents, they were born in 1940, and _believe me_ they have a _lot_ of stories they could tell you. My living Great Grandparents are Lance and Valerie, then Aline. Aline's husband Hamlin passed away in 2005."

"I see. Well I, for one, would _love _to meet them."

"And I'd love to meet _yours_, but like you said…apparently that can't happen unless engaged."

"Well, I do mean a _reunion _like an engagement celebration."

"Oh." She put her hand to her face, tapping it gently with her fingers and sighed as he led her to their usual hideaway. She really did want to meet the rest of his relatives, but at the same time, it was a scary thought. "But enough about the future, I guess…"

"Not really done. I have a couple more questions."

"Like what?" The two walked to the shore of the lake and Cece gazed across the water while the wind blew a breeze through her hair. In her peripheral vision, she saw Gunther smiling at her, almost dreamlike. She turned to him and lifted her eyes to his, suddenly feeling her heart stop and her breath catch at her throat. She wasn't sure why, though.

"If for some ungodly reason I was forced to return to Sviederbach…not saying that I'm considering going back, going back is the _last_ thing I want…would you truly follow me?" Did he even have to ask? "I know most talks have been speculation, but I just wonder…if push comes to shove…"

"You don't even need to ask, Gunther. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to."

"I see. You know, I'm extremely happy to hear that, because…" Her eyes drifted towards his hands, hidden behind his back. Her heart started up slowly, but still belching out those strong and powerful beats. What was he up to now? "All this talk about a future together, this baby of ours that I love so much, you…there's only one thing I can think of that would make me truly happy, and that is having you by my side."

"What?" Her eyes shot up to him and her lips parted in surprise. Was he about to propose? She moved her hand to her chest and breathed in deeply as he bent down onto his left knee and pulled a red box from his back. Her eyes started to widen as her heart began racing. "Oh my god…Gunther…"

"Cece, I love you. I love our baby. More than anything I want to be the father to that child and your husband. You've changed me in more ways than one, you've brought out the better side of me, and for that…I'm more than grateful." Her eyes started to glaze over as he started opening the box, very slowly. "In Sviederbach we have a saying. 'If it is true, if it is your heart, then it must be right and it must be forever.' Well I know in my heart what we have is true, there's no woman I could ever love more than I love you, so Cece…I'm asking you now…will you marry me?"

She threw her hands to her mouth as he revealed the ring to its fullest. The beauty stole her breath away and Gunther's words brought her to tears. Her heart was beating with more speed anything she could think of. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Gunther smiled at her and she carefully took the ring in her hands, unsuccessfully fighting back the urge to cry. She sobbed once and nodded her head, it was her dream come true. "Yes. Yes!" He rose to his feet as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I would love to marry you, I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

All drama aside, all she could think about was this moment. Nothing else mattered besides being in his arms. This was the happiest moment of her life and she couldn't wait to tell everyone about the engagement, or at least, those close to her that she knew wouldn't go blabbing to the media and causing a bunch of media attention for Gunther and his family.

* * *

Finally! Hmm, so Cece did quite a bit of thinking. A lot of talk about Sviederbach. You have to wonder what's coming up. 70's going to be a pivotal chapter ;).


	70. Custody War Ends

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 70 (Custody War Ends)

"Where is he?" Judge Marsha asked with irritation in her voice. Cece eyed the other lawyer's desk with a frown, James was gone. Her father called her the prior night, he was drunk at the bar. He wanted her to pick her up because he tried to drive and didn't get out of the parking lot without running into two other parked cars. The police had arrived at the call of a disturbance about an hour later, he'd gotten into a bar fight. Of course, Cece couldn't actually drive and pick him up, since she was only on her permit.

She watched her father's lawyer rise up, frowning at the Judge's hardened look. "He is in jail. The prior night he was arrested for getting into a fight at the local tavern. His BAC was .13" Cece winced and closed her eyes. While she wasn't the best at math, even she knew that was way above the legal limit. "I have the paperwork and documents." He walked up to the Judge and handed her the arrest papers from the previous night. "Will this hinder the hearing, Judge?" The woman sighed and tapped the papers on the desk.

"I'll decide that…" Obviously a softer and less irritating version of her usual television image catchphrase. The news media in the room flared up as the reporter for Action News prattled on about how Mr. Jones was absent to the hearing. This was the final hearing, the one that would decide the fate of Flynn Jones. Cece could stand up and tell what happened if she wanted to, there was nothing against it, but she opted out of it. Leaving only her mind to replay the memory of last night's phone call.

_"Cece? Cece it's your father," James said with a drunken hiccup. Cece groaned and looked to her clock, three in the morning. "Look, I screwed the hell up." This was the second phone call, as his first at the bar had consisted of random, idiotic gibberish. "I'm in jail, I need you to pick me up…"_

_ "Seriously? This, _this_ is why Mom divorced you and why I made sure to be emancipated! This is the whole reason I never wanted Flynn under your care. You're calling me at three in the morning from jail, and it's not your first time either. You're wasting your one phone call!"_

_ "I know! I know, all right? I know I'm a screw up, I know I don't deserve Flynn, you or any of my success. I've had that made very clear to me as of late…" Cece rolled her eyes and gazed out her bedroom window. "Hear me out. I just…I wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. I really, truly, am sorry. I should have been a better father, I should have been there…and I wasn't. You have every right to hate me, okay?" Her heart ached and her body trembled. It wasn't that she absolutely hated him, he was a better man than Rocky's dad ever was, but she didn't think he had any sense of parenting at all. "I-I love you, you and Flynn, you must believe me. Flynn's better off with the Hessenheffers, there's no doubt about that…So…they win."_

_ "If you had really shaped up…if you had ever _once_ in your life been a better father. Maybe things wouldn't be the way they are. For you to come to me, apologizing for being a shitty father…I don't know."_

_ "Cece?"_

_ "Besides that, you're drunk." She scoffed and rubbed her forehead. Her head was aching and her eyes were heavy. She couldn't stand being awake so late at night, since there was no way to get back to sleep. "Maybe consider calling me when you're sober. I'm going back to bed…"_

_ "Cece wait-"_

_ "Goodnight dad. They'll probably release you sometime tomorrow." She hung up the phone and leaned back against her pillow, gazing up at the ceiling in silence. A tear slid down the side of her face and she quickly turned onto her side, burying her head into her pillow._

"That is it," Judge Marsha's voice boomed out and shot Cece back into reality. She didn't know how much time she'd been out of it, but she was glad to be back. She saw Flynn in his seat, looking back at her with concern. When he pointed to his face, she reached up and touched a finger to her eye, it was wet and a tear had fallen astray. She swept it away and shook her head, there was no way this was going to be an emotional day. Hell, after this, they were all going to the studio to celebrate both the custody war being over, and Cece's engagement to Gunther. "You don't bring a case to my court and not show up. Based off of the items I have reviewed, and Mr. Jones's apparent lack for the judicial system, I've made my decision. Custody of Flynn Jones remains the same, with Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer!"

Like a weight dropped from her shoulders, that gavel pounded it all away. Finally, it was over. She could hardly keep from wanting to jump up and shout. The war was _over!_ Yet, like most dramatic things lately, it seemed when one battle was over another was just beginning.

Frankie sat in his office in Sviederbach, his large brown chair was turned towards the window. His elbow remained on the armrest and his right finger rested on his temple. His iced heart beat slowly as he closed his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked to the old man on the other side of his wide desk. King Brustrum was here to request his help for something, but even today, like all days, he could only think of Karin. In his mind, he replayed that song from Boyce Avenue in his head, the first American love song they'd heard that constantly stuck with him. Though other ones were better, this song was the one that tortured him. While 'I Do' by 98 Degrees was the one that made him cry, this was the song that _hurt_ when it was stuck in his head.

_I'm gonna love you  
When the time is right  
Be thinking of you  
Every day and every night  
To think you're somewhere in this world  
And someday I will make you my wife  
So everyday we're not together  
I hope you know that you'll be alright  
Cause I..._

"I want some advice, you know Gunther Hessenheffer, perhaps you can convince him to come to Sviederbach." Why help the man who took everything from him? Why help the man who not only enabled Adolf to destroy his _entire_ family, but assaulted his grandmother at an early age?

"As if the man will listen to me, old-timer." Frankie slid his finger to his chin and tilted his head, exhaling slowly. Soon, though, soon he would be with Karin. Tabitha was going to help him to finish his plans. Then, he would find sweet bliss in the arms of his beautiful bride and family. "Have you ever heard of the Great Mountain, and the fire below?"

_I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world  
Like you're the only one that I'll ever love  
Like you're the only one who knows my heart  
Oh  
Like you're the only one that's in command  
Cause you're the only one who understands  
How to make me feel like a man_

_And when you're lonely_  
_I keep you company_  
_Like this world was only_  
_Made for you and me_  
_And when it doesn't feel right with another_  
_I hope you believe_  
_That in a world with no light_  
_I will be all that you need_

He turned around and the King lifted his shoulders. "What of it?" It pained him to see a King with so little passion for his own country. He could do a better job. He knew he could do a better job, but he didn't really want the throne. Yet, this was the only way to get Gunther in, and to get what he wanted at the same time.

"It's where I hope to go one day." Tabitha had run off, saying he was taking a long time. She was going to find someone to unseat Brustrum, but he already had an idea of how to do it. This person, she claimed, would be the one to unwittingly finish their plans. He didn't know who, but at this point, Tabitha had the entire guard behind them. "It is where Karin is…and my child. I don't imagine you feel the same towards your children?"

"I do." Brustrum was rather nonchalant in his response. Hatred ran thick through his veins, but he was remorseful enough. Unlike Brustrum, unlike Adolf, he felt the very guilt over having to do the things he did, because simply, they weren't the correct way of doing things. Karin would have hated to see how he'd turned out, going mad with revenge.

_I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world  
Like you're the only one that I'll ever love  
Like you're the only one who knows my heart  
Oh  
Like you're the only one that's in command  
Cause you're the only one who understands  
How to make me feel like man_

_Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_  
_Woah-oh_

He groaned inwardly as the song in his head caused his heart to start bursting. He didn't know how much longer he could take it, how much more he could bear the weight of this world without taking his life before ensuring this country would get better. He hated waiting, he hated making Karin wait, and if he could tear Brustrum's head off right now, he would.

Maybe it was better to act fast, and perhaps Brustrum had an excellent point. "You want help, Brustrum? Sure…" He smirked as Brustrum started to smile, feeling rather triumphant. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice that maybe Karin was alive, maybe Brustrum had her. He questioned it though, certain that she was dead by now. He hated to think of it like that, but there had been no proof of it, and even her parents had vanished. Tabitha herself had never received word that Karin was alive, despite King Brustrum himself telling her Karin was dead.

He wanted to search the castle, but he couldn't. Below the castle was a dungeon with many cells, a matrix almost. Nobody could get in that dungeon except the king himself, as the king held the key that unlocked the door to the dungeons. Then there was a second key on the chain he always wore, but no one knew what it was for.

"So what can you do?"

"Gunther is on _Shake it Up_. You realize that, right?" When the old man nodded, he grinned with confidence. Perhaps this was a step in the right direction. A step towards achieving his ultimate goal. "Well you know that host _loves_ attention, loves money too. I bet…if you were willing to ask the host to bring _Shake it Up_ here, to be filmed worldwide…" _Soon Karin, soon._

_I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world  
Like you're the only one that I'll ever love  
Like you're the only one who knows my heart  
Oh  
Like you're the only one that's in command  
Cause you're the only one who understands  
How to make me feel like a man_

_Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_  
_Oh-oh_  
_Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_

At the studio, Gunther was singing along to Boyce Avenue's _Only Girl in the World_. He was going to sing a Frank Sinatra song, and then they would slow dance to 98 Degrees _I Do, Cherish You_.

When the song was over, he took a break to work on the other songs later. Cece was surrounded by, quite literally, all of his relatives. Beside her was Rocky, who was _thrilled_ at hearing that she was going to be the Maid of Honor.

She spotted René over with Ty and Deuce, who were competing still for who would be Gunther's Best Man. Now the only question was, would the wedding be a simple wedding? They truly hoped so, but no one knew for sure whether or not the news media would try to grab hold onto this.

Before her were Gunther's two uncles, Hennick and Kennick. The elder, Hennick, had light gray hair with a receding hairline. He also had a handlebar moustache and appeared slightly overweight. Kennick had a full head of fluffy blonde hair that was concealed by a black cowboy hat. He wore olive colored shades, had some stubble on his chin, and was very thin. Of course, to her surprise, there was a three year age difference between the two.

"So tell me, why did your parents decide to do things differently? I mean, your older sisters don't have similar names at all, but they're twins. You two do. Isn't it usually that twins are the ones with either similar names, or names that start with the same letter?"

"Not always," Ken said with a slight laugh. "Henry and I are just as close as twins though. I will admit. I've been meaning to say, I apologize for Klaus, a while back. We've been trying everything that the doctors have told us…"

"It's okay." Not the subject she wanted on her mind, but she wasn't going to be rude to the relatives. The cousins were all off on the other side of the stage with Tinka. Klaus was beside his brother and sister. "I'm just glad to meet your children."

"I'm proud of every one of them. I believe Hennick and Kashlack can say the same."

"Of course, they're all amazing." Kennick and his wife, along with their children, all dressed similarly to how she first met Kashlack and Squitza. Fritz was more subdued with his clothing, flashy, but not as flashy. He seemed to prefer brown jackets and pants with what looked like a lion's mane at the top. He was cool for an eighteen year old. He was one of the only Hessenheffers she saw that _didn't_ have blonde hair, but brown like his mother. His hair was short and spiked, and he wore very thin glasses. Helen had long blonde hair like Tinka, but it fell in large curls. Her wardrobe looked more like that of a peacock, with purple and green spotted shirts and deep purple pants. "I notice most of your children have animal type outfits."

"Yes," Hennick started, "The men in the family prefer dressing in clothing that resemble both power and a warrior. It is a symbol of status. The women prefer outfits that somewhat resemble purity, or beauty. Some, like Gunther and Bobshaka, just don't care to dress that way, and that's perfectly fine. Kashlack and I are somewhat like that, myself more so than my brother. Anyway, it's great to have you in our family!"

"Thank you." She hugged the two men and glanced over as their wives made their way to them. Gunther had been pulled to the side by Deuce and Ty, and he honestly looked more helpless than anything. She smiled at him and turned to the Uncles and their wives. "Um, so what's your view on Sviederbach? I mean…I know some of you would like to return?"

"Oh sure," Magda said with a smile. Hennick's wife. She was beautiful, had a short blonde ponytail and bright blue eyes. "But Squitza and Gunther do not want to return under any circumstances, and neither does Kashlack obviously, so we're all still here."

"Klaus would love to see his homeland," Elise responded with a mild frown. "Fritz and Helen remember Sviederbach just vaguely, Bob and Grinkle remember it, as to Tinka and Gunther, so…Little Klaus gets upset. But Brunhild and Salida say Sviederbach's gotten worse in recent years…"

"Worse?"

"It just keeps getting worse and worse with King Brustrum. It's depressing, but there's no one that can take the reign from him…Gunther flat out refuses his royalty."

"I know. I've talked with him about it, but he's stubborn."

Hennick and Ken laughed, grabbing the attention of the others. "He gets it from his father," Hennick replied. "Sure right now Kashlack is the calm one and Squitza's the stubborn one, but in all honesty, both can be stubborn as hell. Ken, you remember when Kashlack was a child. Remember when he got ticked off and decided to climb down that well outside the house?" Kennick laughed and quickly nodded his head.

"How can I forget? We spent hours shouting for him to come out. How old was he then? Eight? I think I was ten, so yeah…it ended up Brunhilde and Salida had to come and shout at him to get out of the well, if they missed their dates, they were going to be pissed at him…so he climbed out."

"They were eighteen at the time, Cece." Cece smirked and looked over to her future father-in-law. He was near the front doors, chatting with Squitza. She now had teasing fuel, not that she would ever use it.

Flynn and Georgia made their way over to Cece, they seemed confused. "Where's Gary at?" Flynn inquired. Cece turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. Rocky shook her head and frowned.

"I haven't seen him," Rocky answered. "I mean he was here for a while, he disappeared like twenty minutes ago."

"Maybe he had something he had to do," Cece replied. Gunther walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Cece, Deuce and Ty are driving me insane." Cece rolled her eyes and stared over at the boys. René looked like he was trying to negotiate some sort of peace between the two. "Ty seems to be considering being a groomsman though, since I told him that there might be the whole arm-in-arm entrance…which means he gets to either walk in arm-in-arm with Rocky, or with Tinka."

"Sounds good, so you think Deuce might be the best man?"

"I'm not sure…I'm really thinking René just because he's the only one _not _competing or begging me." She smiled at that and lifted her eyebrows, it meant a lot that he would consider René as a best man. Though he hadn't been around as much, he still had just as much influence on every bit of decision the two made throughout the year. Gunther cleared his throat and rubbed Flynn's hair. "Anyway, remember that half this party is for you Flynn, so what do you want to do?"

Flynn tapped his chin, grinning deviously in thought. "Well since you mention it…" She saw where this was going, and in all honesty, she almost pitied Gunther for asking. "I want to see you dance to a song I heard recently. It's called _'Flight of Kings'_ by Classic Crime." Gunther raised an eyebrow and Cece began walking over to the karaoke machine, grinning. It was a great idea, and she'd heard the song once before. An excellent choice, though she preferred _'The Fight'_ by the same band.

Gunther sighed heavily and moved towards the stage. "All right, I'll do it." Flynn applauded. Once Gunther was on the stage, he put his hands to his mouth and called out for attention. All the guests stopped and turned towards him. "All right, Flynn's requested I dance to a song, so go ahead and watch if you want."

Everyone cheered and Cece found the music for the song. She turned it up, blasting it through the amplifiers, and Gunther began to dance. It seemed a difficult song to dance to, at least not like the usual pop songs, but he was managing somehow.

As everyone watched and applauded, _Shake it Up_ dancers started going up to the stage to help him, even Rocky went up to help. Though two-thirds of the way into the song, an unexpected thing happened, Gary came rushing in with exceptional news.

"Guess what! I just agreed, we're going international, _Shake it Up_ is going to Sviederbach in one week!" Cece's heart froze and everything became silent. She watched Gunther lose his footing, screaming in shock and denial as he tumbled to the ground. Rocky twisted her ankle trying to avoid him and fell towards the ground with a groan.

* * *

Dun dun dun! By the way I recommend you go listen to those songs mentioned that are performed by The Classic Crime. _Epic_ songs. Now what did you think of this chapter? From beginning to end, a lot happened here. I wouldn't be so sure Gunther's going to take it lightly.


	71. Lover's Spat

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 71 (Lover's Spat)

"Get off me," Rocky groaned. Cece rushed over to Gunther and Rocky, kneeling beside the two. Gunther moaned and pushed himself up. He helped Rocky to her feet and she winced when her left foot touched the ground. "Damn it!" She groaned and hovered her toe over the ground, growling at Gunther. "You just had to fall on me didn't you?"

"Sorry, I just…" He looked over as Gary started moving to the stage. All the spectators were watching with concern, no one dared speak. "Did I hear you say we were going to _Sviederbach_? Why the hell would we go there?" Gary frowned and crossed his arms. Somehow this had to be a trick, a plan by Brustrum to get him to go over? There was no way in hell. "Why would you even accept that? You _know_ what I've told you in regards to my grandfather!"

"It's _worldwide_, Gunther. Worldwide recognition for _Shake it Up, Chicago!_ We're getting at least fifty thousand out of this. American currency!" Gunther smacked his forehead and groaned, he should have known Gary wouldn't resist the pull of money and recognition. "I've set everything up, I promised the King a dance, and that's what we're going to give him. We cannot pull out of this now, the most important thing that _Shake it Up_ can do." He stumbled backwards and groaned, his stomach churned and bile began poking into his esophagus. Gary turned to Rocky and exhaled. "Rocky, sleep off that ankle of yours. Do you think you'll make it next week?"

"We'll see," Rocky replied while glaring at Gunther. He had to admit, he deserved every bit of anger she had towards him right now. He felt Cece rubbing his back and looked at her with a frown. This was terrible, he didn't want to go, but he didn't want to _not_ support her. There was no way he was going to Sviederbach though. It was only a dance. "Damn it Gunther…next time you fall near me…aim the other way!"

"As if I could control where I _fall_, Rocky." He clenched his teeth and began rubbing his temples. "Gary, I'm sorry, I am not be there." Gary frowned and Cece's eyebrows rose up. "Cece, I love you, and I will support you, but I _refuse_ to go to Sviederbach…"

"Gunther," Cece stated with a frown. "I understand, but at the same time, it's just a dance. It's not like you're going there to take over the kingdom. You only have to go to dance."

"And I'm not going to do that. I'm not feeding into my grandfather's _obvious_ ploy."

Gary scratched the side of his head. Gunther couldn't stand being here, he needed to think. As far as he was concerned, _Shake it Up_ was over for him. "Gunther please," Gary begged. "You're a great dancer, and now that Rocky's injured, she might not be able to go! If we only have Cece and Tinka-"

"Then they'll do great. Cece's the best dancer here, she and Tinka can light up that stage and carry the weight just fine." Gunther brushed past Gary, his head was pounding. He heard Cece and the others calling after him, but waved his hand in the air with an angry growl. He felt betrayed by Gary, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't know _everything_. Gary called out to him, making him stop before his entire family, who were positioned in front of the doorway. "What, Gary?"

"I hate to do this, but…Either dance with us, or you're off the show." Cece gasped and Tinka let out a loud moan. Gunther narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He saw his father and mother eyeing him with great concern, his Uncles and Aunts appeared upset as well. "Gunther? Your response?"

"Let's see. Sviederbach, an asshole King who tried to arrange an unwilling girl to me to be my Queen, dancing on this show, or none of it? Which do I choose?" Pride flooded his veins and he slowly shook his head. "I can find more time for _fencing_." He shot a look towards his relatives and swayed his hands outwards. "Forgive me…please move." The relatives all gazed on forlorn and swept to the sides, allowing him to pass by them. "Consider this my resignation, Gary. I quit."

Cece felt her knees start to give in as she watched the man she love storm out of the doors. She knew his pride was blinding him. She didn't care that he didn't want to go and support her there, that wasn't an issue and she wasn't going to bitch him out for _that_. However, she could see what the pride was doing to him, and she was definitely irritated that he was letting that pride stop him from doing the things he enjoyed. Gary stammered and Rocky slowly shook her head. Cece didn't have to debate running after him.

"Gunther!" As she fled the building, she spied Gunther crossing the road to the trees. "Gunther Hessenheffer, stop right now!" He froze and peered over his shoulder. "Don't you dare move, we are having this discussion _now_." She moved across the street and stepped in front of him, pointing towards the studio. "What was that about, Gunther? I'm not upset about you not wanting to go, I don't _need_ to have you there to support me dancing, even though it would be nice." Because every relationship could survive if the partners trusted each other to be able to be separate and give them space. She could almost treat this like being away on business. "However, don't just not do this because of your stubborn _pride…_You're giving up the job of a lifetime because of your _pride_."

"It's more than just my pride," Gunther complained. He crossed his arms and lifted his eyes skyward, not in a mood to be nagged at. "It's that bastard grandfather. I know he's got something planned, and I'm not falling for it! He just wants me to go over there and try convincing me to take the throne. It's _not happening_. I want nothing to do with royalty! I don't even want people recognizing me, I _just_ got them to stop forming mobs around me at the school! If not going to Sviederbach means losing my job with _Shake it Up_, then guess what, I'm _perfectly fine_ with that!"

"You can't think that. You can't think that quitting _Shake it Up_ just because you refuse to go to Sviederbach is the answer. There has to be another way."

"There is no other way, I am simply _not going_. Do you know what that means, Cece? It means I am not going to Sviederbach and there's nothing that anyone can do, or say, to get me to go. I'm not running that risk." Cece hummed and narrowed her eyes, trying to think of anything, perhaps a threat. Not a threat to break up, though, that was the farthest thing from either of their minds. Something like this wasn't worth them separating over.

"If you don't, then I'll announce to the world that you and I are together."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. It was weak, she had to admit. "I _want_ the world to know we're together. I would love for that to happen. I would hate to subject you to the media pressure that would cause though, and that's _another_ reason I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Because then I'm that much closer to royalty. If I go, guess what's going to happen…they realize we're together and the media starts forming around you and asking questions, gossiping."

"Gunther. I don't _care_. As long as I'm with you, I don't _care_ what anyone else thinks. Don't turn down _Shake it Up_ because of your goddamn _pride!_" She groaned in frustration and looked across the street to see Gary, René, Rocky, and a few members of Gunther's family watching. She shot them a glare and they all rushed back inside. "God Gunther, why do you have to be so…so…_stubborn!_"

"Me? You're just as stubborn as I am!" She reeled back and stomped her foot on the ground. Her fists clenched and her voice began to rise.

"You think I'm stubborn? I dislike your grandfather just as much as you do, and yet _I'm_ going to Sviederbach to dance. Not only that, but it's like Gary said, Rocky's ankle seems tender, so she might not make it. Tinka and I are the only ones that will be able to dance. So with that being said, all the other dancers there that usually follow Rocky will be trying to follow me."

"You're a great dancer. You'll do fine. If it's really that much of a problem, have Ty replace Rocky." Cece groaned and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. There was no way she was getting him to change his mind, which aggravated her. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh, calming herself down. She didn't want to get so angry that she insulted him any further or pissed him off. She also understood he needed to cool down.

"Gunther. All I'm asking is you _think_ about this. I'm not saying you have to go, I'm not saying you have to become Sviederbach's next King or something, all I'm asking is you _think about this_. Think about what you're giving up. I know you've been dancing less and less, but still…it's something that's brought you a lot of joy. In a way, it brought us together."

"I know. It has a lot of memories, and it has so much meaning and significance, but as you very well know…even the best things end sometime. This is just the closure of that chapter in my life as far as I'm concerned. I'm sorry Cece, but three is absolutely _nothing_ that is going to make me go. I'll watch from here, I'll cheer you on and support you one hundred percent, but this is your time to shine. Not mine. I'm stepping down. For me, _Shake it Up_ ends here…if that's the way Gary wants it. There's no way in hell I'm going to Sviederbach. If you want me to think about it, I'll think about it…"

"Fine. I can't convince you." She put her hands to her hips and breathed out a sigh. "Just promise me while I'm over there, you'll at least call."

"I will." Cece watched as he walked away. She was disappointed with him, but she was dropping the subject here. She turned back around and walked towards the building, she would have to give him some time to cool off.

Once inside she found Gary waiting at the stage. He gave her a curious look and she shook her head. "No, he won't go. Gary, please don't make him leave _Shake it Up_ for this."

"It's out of my hands," Gary said with a quiet voice. "The people above me, the producers and everything, have taken notice to his dancing less." Her heart constricted as the Hessenheffers started to surround her. "They said if he doesn't go to this dance, cause it's so big, then he should no longer be on the show. I'm sorry, Cece. I can't do him any more favors. I would love to keep him on, but if he doesn't go, then he can't remain on the show."

"I…understand…" She exhaled and looked over to Ty. She motioned for him to move over, and he did. "Gary, would you consider replacing Rocky and Gunther with Ty for this? Ty, would you consider dancing?" Ty winced and Gary looked over at him.

"I would, but I have to take care of Rocky." Cece was disheartened to hear this, but she did understand. He didn't want anything to happen to his sister, that was perfectly innocent. Rocky limped over and pointed to him.

"You can go. I will be perfectly fine on my own for a weekend." He looked worriedly at her as she stared down at her left foot. "Besides, I'll be sleeping it off most of the time. It might be better by Saturday, but I don't know if it'll be good enough for me to dance on. So go Ty, you're one of the best dancers around, and a pretty damn good entertainer too."

"Well…" Ty looked over to Gary and sighed. Cece was hopeful that Ty would join in, just for this one dance and that was it. "I'd have to take it up with my boss, but what do you say Gary?" Gary tapped his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"If your bosses are okay with it, then sure. It'll be fine by me." Gary turned to the other dancers and cleared his throat. "Okay, since we're going to a foreign country, any dancers going need their parents to travel with us. It's a rule." Cece frowned and looked to the Hessenheffers, this meant Gunther would be by himself. Kashlack and Squitza put their hands on Flynn's shoulders. Tinka sighed and looked over to Cece.

"Are you sure I should go?" Tinka asked with a quiet voice.

"Yes." Cece pointed to Gary while looking over at her friend. "Besides, do you really want to do that to Gary?"

"No, not really."

"Okay." She was still miffed and needed to cool off herself. "Now I hate to cut the celebration short, but I need to get home and get some sleep."

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked with concern lacing her voice. "You and Gunther didn't…"

Cece waved her hand in the air and shook her head. "We're fine. It was just a fight, we've fought many times before. I just need rest and he'll cool down, but right now, space will be good." Rocky nodded and hugged her, a comforting gesture.

"All right. Get some rest then."

"Thank you."

* * *

Well it looks like Gunther won't be going to Sviederbach, nor will Rocky. Well, we'll see what happens. What did you think of the chapter?


	72. Making Up

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 72 (Making up)

Thursday, March 1st rolled around and Cece hadn't heard much from Gunther. She'd talked to Tinka and the Hessenheffers a few times, but they said he'd been held up in his room for the past several days. To their knowledge, he hadn't changed his mind any about the coming Saturday. _Shake it Up_ was leaving on a plane _tomorrow_. Rocky was unable to leave on the flight. Though her foot was getting better, it was still tender, and she was a little afraid to dance on her injured foot.

Her cousin René had gone to Paris, he said that he and his parents would be there to support her, along with their grandparents and great grandparents. She was thrilled that they would all be there for her during this time. She was not only excited to dance, but excited to see Sviederbach after all this time. She could only dream of what it would be like. She wished she could share this experience with Gunther, as he could tell her so much about it, but at least the other Hessenheffers would be there to tell her all about the country.

She rubbed her arms and exhaled as she pulled her feet up onto the couch. It felt insanely hot in the house, though she'd turned the temperature down quite a bit. She curled up only because her body felt cold. It didn't make a whole lot of sense, to be hot and cold at the same time, but it was nothing like the flu. It would be nice to get sick, then she wouldn't have to go to Sviederbach and she could be with Gunther. Although, maybe it was for the best, he might still be mad at her.

The other night when she got home she cried over the fight they had, it hurt to be yelling at each other, even though she knew they would be okay. Their relationship could survive a lot worse than a simple fight. They could call each other names and insult the hell out of each other if it came to that, but still they would be okay. This was how strong their relationship worked. It was rare that they would insult one another though, since they didn't often want to go too overboard.

She lifted her head suddenly when the front door opened up without anyone knocking. Usually the only ones that ever did that was Gunther, Rocky, or Deuce. They could do it safely without fear of her grabbing a weapon and beating the shit out of them. Her heart pulsed when the soft sound of Gunther's voice came to her.

"Hey…" She gazed with longing as he walked in with a tray in his hand. Still a bit upset over the fight, she quickly looked away. Though the smell of something warm and fresh pleasured her nose to the point where she had to force herself not to look back at him. "I uh…I made fudge." Her eyes widened and she gave up the fight, quickly looking over to him. She knew he baked, but it was rare. Often he only did so if it were on a special occasion.

"Really? But…wait, you have some gall to show up here right now, Hessenheffer." She crossed her arms and lowered her legs. Gunther smiled sadly and moved towards her, setting the aluminum covered dish on the coffee table. She watched as he carefully removed the aluminum foil to reveal several fudge brownies with icing words formed in red letters. '_I love you, I'm sorry, please forgive me'_ "An apology?" Gunther stood up straight and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about the fight the other day, I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you so much more than that, it hurts me when you get upset, and even more so when _I'm_ the reason you're upset." She smiled slightly and looked up at him. Her heart started warming in her chest. "I know I'm a prideful person, and I'm working on that. Just try to understand why it is I can't force myself to go over there…"

"I know…" She pat the cushion next to her. Gunther sat beside her and she scooted closer to him. When her body was against his, she curled her knees in and put her head on his shoulder. Tears started to spring from her eyes as she eyed the brownies. It was a wonderful peace treaty, and it really made her feel guilty about her part in the fight. She couldn't sit there and be mad at him when she contributed to half of the entire disagreement. "I'm sorry too. I do love you and I guess I could have been more understanding. You've always said you never wanted to go back there, so I should have left it at that. You know I respect your decision, no matter what it is. The thing is, I'm a very stubborn person, more so when I'm hormonal like I am." She lifted her hand up and pointed a finger at him. "You're the one that did it to me, for the record, knocking me up like this."

Gunther laughed and moved his arm around her shoulders. She softened and relaxed upon seeing his smile and hearing his laughter, there was nothing greater than that. "Cece. I did think about it, about going to Sviederbach, and I decided I'm still going to stay back here. It isn't worth the stress, the worry, the fears…I'm going to stay back here and support you by watching the show on the television." Cece bowed her head slightly and eyed the brownies with a heavy heart. As much as she wanted him there, she wasn't going to argue. Not this time. She knew it would be too hard for him to go, and too emotional, so it wasn't right to force him into going.

"Okay. I understand. It is your decision after all, and I'll still love you no matter what." Hopefully the dance would go well, the King would be satisfied, and they could just return home. "I suppose nothing will happen with Brustrum. We'll just dance and then be on our merry way."

"Right. Plus, you'll have my family and your family there to support you. How great will that be? It's an honor to dance for _any_ King or Queen, so it's a great honor for _Shake it Up_, regardless of who it is."

"I know." She reached forward, as the brownies were already cut into squares, and lifted one neatly from the tray. Gunther did the same, smiling heartily. "Speaking of_ Shake it Up_, have you talked to Gary?"

"Yeah and I've apologized for the outburst. I told him I still wasn't going to go and he said he was sad about, but couldn't do anything to keep me on the show. The producers don't want me on anymore since I'm rarely ever dancing."

"So you're off the show for sure then."

"I am off the show."

"It's too bad…" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. She lifted her brownie up to his lips and gave him a peaceful smile. "Here, you first."

"All right." Happily he ate the brownie, then brought his towards her lips. She opened her mouth and let him slide the brownie in. It was soft and warm on her tongue, delighting her senses as she bit through the crunchy exterior and warm chocolaty interior. She chewed the brownie and swallowed, it was quite literally one of the best she'd ever had. "How was it?"

She leaned into him and gazed into his eyes, smiling flirtatiously. "We need to make up more often." She fell into his warm smile and let her heart melt as he touched his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed his lips. She felt his strong arms around her. She wanted this moment to last since it was very clear to her that she would miss him over the weekend. Of course, the chances of this moment lasting were slim, the bliss and joy she felt would likely go away all to soon.

He deepened the kiss and pushed let her move her body up against his. It wasn't abnormal for them to start making out when they made up, because when they made up, they were often at the peak of emotions. His hands pressed firmly on her waist, pulling her closer as she slid her hands onto his chest.

Within seconds her hands had made their way around his neck and she was lost in the wonder of the moment. Their hearts beat in sync as their bodies meshed together. Her fingers curled and fiddled with the back collar of his brown jacket. Feeling the passion and the fire, they parted lips after only one minute. She gazed breathlessly into his eyes, groaning hungrily, but forcing herself not to continue.

"We really shouldn't do this right now, Gunther."

"I know, it's kind of hard to resist…" Now she understood what Kashlack and Squitza meant when they told them it was likely they would be tempted into having sex many times again. Right now, she wanted him to take her more than ever, she longed for his lips against her skin and his hands running smoothly over her body. "I'm mostly here to apologize…to wish you the best of luck on your trip tomorrow and on the dance." His words were coming out slowly as he attempted to catch his own breath. "You know if we do have sex again…it'll be up to you…"

"Right…and thank you. I know you'll be there tomorrow to see me off, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Good." She scanned him and whined. It felt so good to be where she was, she didn't want to tear herself away from him. She met his eyes once more and slowly breathed out, the fires were still scorching her and temptation was becoming too much. She knew he was that person she wanted in her life, or else she wouldn't have said yes. She was with him forever, so did it really matter if they had sex again? She was already pregnant with his child, so she wouldn't be getting pregnant again. He _was_ her one. "You know…"

"I love you, Cece."

"I love you." Taking deep breaths, their lips collided once more in a passionate fury. Their kisses deepened and they gave in to their temptations.

The next morning, the couple stood at the airport terminal to say their goodbyes. Rocky had already said goodbye to her brother and to Cece, wishing them both the best of luck. Gunther would be okay driving back home, so there was no worry about that. Sure he had a month till he officially turned sixteen, but he did so good studying that the DMV allowed him to take the test early, he received his driver's license the prior week. This also allowed him to drive Rocky home.

"Gunther, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. She hugged his neck and closed her eyes. She had a feeling she was going to need him around at some point of time, but she simply couldn't describe it.

"I still wish you would come. Be there with me, but I know you can't, so I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Also, let's try to remember, in the future, what we talked about last night…" After having sex for the second time in their life, they agreed that it would be best if they waited until they were finally married. The wedding wouldn't be far, they were going for September 3rd, the same day of her mother's birth. "You think we can last that long?"

"I know we can. Now…back to the dance. You go out there and you kick ass." She smiled through her tears and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"I will! I'll see you on Monday…" Monday was the flight back, she was certain to be exhausted and jet lagged, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to want to see him.

"All right."

"Cece!" Tinka called from the terminal. She looked over and saw both Tinka and Flynn waving at her from the line. Kashlack and Squitza were already walking ahead. "Come on! It's time to go!"

"Oh!"

"Go on Cece, don't be late." He smirked playfully and secretly tapped her on the butt. She jumped forward and quickly glared at him.

"It's _you_ making me late." He laughed deviously and she started moving towards the line. She heard him call out to her and glanced back over with a smile.

"Don't forget to stay close to Mom and Dad. Call me when you land."

"I will. Love you." It was going to be a long, grueling eight hour flight, so she made sure to pack plenty of things she would need for the journey. This included a pillow.

As she followed the others onto the plane, her heart wrenched and she desperately felt the need to run back outside to Gunther. While they'd been able to be apart from each other, to have space, this was going to be an _entire ocean_ between them. What if something bad happened? What if she couldn't get to him, or he couldn't get to her? What if they needed each other and couldn't call because of poor reception?

When she sat in her aisle seat with Flynn, Kashlack and Squitza sat in front of her while Tinka sat behind with Gary, she realized it was too late to back out now. She sat for twenty to thirty minutes, unable to turn on her phone or her computer, as the pilot told them to turn all electronics off until they were officially in the air and on the flight.

She gazed out the window, ignoring the turbulence, and staring at the fading airport. A tear ran along her face as she put her hand to her stomach. She was leaving her best friend, her boyfriend, and a whole life behind while she danced on the damn show in a country that just about no one wanted to return to. Of course, this decision was hard as hell on Squitza, but she _had_ to go.

Why was it Cece felt this was the start of something much bigger than she anticipated? Much bigger than _Shake it Up_. "Gary, there's no turning back now, is there?"

"What?" Gary lifted his head and raised an eyebrow as she glanced hopefully over her shoulder. A false hope, lying to herself of course. "No, we're officially on this plane…and we're officially heading to Sviederbach. Let it sink in."

Squitza muttered and shot a glare over her shoulder. "Just quit mentioning it," growled the woman. "It's still sinking in for me, Gary. Kashlack made me come." Cece chuckled nervously and closed her eyes. It was a shame they didn't take the _Royal Air, _but apparently Gary just _had_ to take American Airlines. It was fine, but the King's private royal jet was simply faster. Or at least, that's what the Hessenheffers said.

"It'll be just fine, Squitza," Cece said with a smile. Squitza softened her expression and sighed, there was no sense in arguing.

Cece glanced several rows back, feeling eyes upon the group. She made eye contact with a woman that had long flowing, silky brown hair, and piercing sharp brown eyes. She had a sharp nose and thin lips. She was wearing a deep purple fleece shirt and had bangs just like hers that formed a line directly above her eyes, covering her eyebrows. The woman lifted her head and turned her gaze towards the window. Cece turned back around, feeling very odd about the woman's icy glare.

She let her eyes fall to her closed laptop and breathed out, this was going to be a long as hell flight.

* * *

Oh la-la. Well they're finally on route to Sviederbach! We get to see what it's like there, and of course Cece and Gunther leave on good terms. Interesting woman in the back of the plane though, huh?


	73. Arriving in Sviederbach

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 73 (Arriving in Sviederbach)

"Cece, wake up," Squitza was tapping her shoulder and probably had been doing so for quite some time. Eventually it was getting very irritating, so she lifted her eye mask and smiled kindly at the woman. Before she could say anything, Squitza pointed to the window. "We're here. We should be landing relatively soon. Of course you know when you arrive because one of the first things you're going to see is the palace."

"Oh…" She moaned lightly and stretched her arms, yawning as she turned her head to the window. The sight outside amazed her, there were green hills as far as the eye could see and trees covered the ground. Although the palace was raised up on a large mountain with a very _large_ amount of land that surrounded it in a full square. As if the mountain had been chopped in half. Trees covered the area. Of course, as the plane dipped a bit lower, she could tell it wasn't raised up very high at all, but that the large amount of trees had been covering up many homes. "This is the first district we see?"

"Yes." The palace indeed resembled the castles in Ireland. It was humongous, made up of large stones and had four giant towers at the corner with a walled border. The ceiling was made up of gold shingles, pure gold, that reflected the plane flying over its pointed top. It was an old fashioned built castle that she would have constantly pictured in all of her childhood dreams. It had a very large courtyard both in front and behind, and very many acres on the sides. On the front of the castle was a stone path that led out towards the town. Behind the castle was a very large and decorated balcony with two large throne chairs, presuming for the King and Queen, and two chairs on either side, possibly for some of the higher ups in the country. This balcony overlooked the massive and glorious kingdom.

The Hessenheffers had been right so long ago, it was like the scene of a movie. As the plane continued to fly, they found a large white stone building with a black roof, it resembled a hot dog of sorts. This was the meetinghouse for Parliament. Their homes were obviously scattered throughout the kingdom. "So in this first district, it's mostly where the Royals and Nobles live?"

"Don't forget the Royal Guard," Kashlack added. "This is perhaps the most luxurious and expensive district. It's like the Washington D.C. of America." Unlike Squitza, Kashlack actually seemed _happy_ to be here, excited. "I know I haven't been the biggest fan of coming back here, but you know, I have missed it. It is home…" He breathed in and sighed. "Oh Squitza, we should stop by my old Butcher shop in the Reylin District, I think my assistant still owns the place."

"Reylin District?"

"Yes. Although it is one of the poorer districts, it was a fancy one." Squitza let out a nostalgic sigh and slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder. He smirked, full of pride, and Tinka enthused over her parents and the kingdom. Cece was _very_ intrigued by the story. "Squitza was just passing through the district after visiting a friend that lived nearby, and that's when she decided to take some food home with her. Ah such a perfect picture of beauty…_still_ I feel bad for my assistant." Squitza smacked his arm playfully and smiled at the kids.

"In truth, they had a little competition over me. Kashlack won. Anyhow, Kashlack is correct, we should visit Reylin…I do believe we can still catch and surprise his sisters!" Cece nodded and looked to Flynn with a casual grin. He pumped his fist in the air, knowing full well what this meant, it was time for an adventure. "Of course we'll still have to stop in at the hotel that's waiting for us. It's a Royalty hotel, so no trouble there."

"Right. I miss Gunther." Cece leaned forward and pushed her jaw into her hands. Flynn and Tinka rubbed her back while Squitza nodded.

"I know sweetie, but it's for the best. Besides, you can call him the minute we land." She'd basically been on Skype with him for half of the trip. He'd been doing okay, staying in his room most of the time and catching up on some sleep. There was one time when he was out back, using a baseball back to mimic the swinging of a sword. When she asked why he didn't just use the sword in the case hanging over his bed, he said it was too much of a family heirloom. While it had seen many battles in the past, he had 'officially retired' the old sword. It would never see another battle again.

She had been amazed at the clouds in the sky during flight, like little balls of fluff that she could just float on. Why couldn't Gunther have been there with her? "I would so have loved to share this experience with him…" Still there wasn't much to complain about. She'd rather not let him distract her from dancing, but at the same time, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted, or needed, him there.

_"Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking, we will be landing in the peaceful country of Sviederbach. Turn off all electronics and make sure your seatbelt is still safely buckled." _Cece listened as the pilot and the flight attention went on about the instructions, everything that needed to be done was already done. She glanced across the aisle where Ty was seated, he was finishing up a text message. He and Rocky had been texting each other back and forth all through this trip, apparently they just had never been apart.

It was funny though how he got one aisle seat while Tinka got a whole different area next to Gary. Yet, they had all been quite clueless to this until they started getting into their seats. During the eight hour flight, no one thought to move. Tinka had basically slept through the whole flight, waking up only moments before Cece.

"Doesn't seem like that much of a peaceful country anymore," Squitza muttered. She was obviously still completely miffed at her father. Cece heard about what Brustrum did to the Bransford nobles. She was utterly disgusted and honestly didn't want to dance for the guy anymore, but she was going to do so anyway, regardless of all else.

When they arrived at the hotel, Cece was already talking to Gunther on the phone. The room they were in strongly resembled a room spotted in one of Hollywood's hotels. It was an elegant three bedroom room, which was expensive, so they had opted for one of the rooms where the third bed was just a twin, not a full. There were two king sized beds and one twin bed in between. Each had an end table on the inside, which meant the twin had an end table on either side.

Straight across the elegantly decorated room was a television set, beside a wide table. Upon entering, straight ahead was a window that replaced the _entire_ side wall of he room, minus a few inches of border. The window overlooked a fabulous view of a gigantic fountain. "My god Gunther, this truly _is_ a Royal district!" Cece fell back on the bed closest to the window and giggled as she rolled about on the bed. She heard Gunther's rich laugh and stopped, letting her free hand fall onto the pillow.

"Having fun, are you?"

"Oh my god, Gunther, you don't even _know!_ I've never been in a hotel room so…so elegant and rich. I've never seen a view so _beautiful_." Her heart broke when she remembered that he was still just an ocean away and they didn't have views like these over in America. "I wish you were here right now."

"I know. Do you need me to be there right now?" She hummed and rolled onto her stomach, sighing heavily. He knew the answer to that, and plus, he couldn't even be over here until a week later at the earliest. Only because flights to Sviederbach really weren't _that_ common.

"No Gunther. I don't _need_ you here right now. I just wish you were…but it's better that you're over there in America."

"You know if you need me, I can still get over there."

"Don't bother. I don't think you should do that, it's extra money out of your pocket." She really didn't want to end up being the one to convince him to come. He had a point, the kingdom didn't seem to need him there. His parents didn't _need _him there. _Shake it Up_ didn't absolutely need him there. No one _needed_ him to be there. "In the end Gunther, what are you to do? If no one needs you here, you're just not going to come."

"Say the word, and I'll be there. You know it." She sat up and peered through the window with a smile. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. She could be a perfectly independent woman, she didn't need to have him there to feel better. She could have a perfectly good time, and she would.

"You know I won't say it, because I can handle myself."

"I know."

"I love you though." She stood and walked over to the window, putting her free arm across her chest and resting her bent elbow on that arm. "You know we're going to go visit your Aunts in the Reylin District."

"Oh? Well that should be great! I miss them a bit."

"Yeah. We're also going to stop by your dad's old butcher shop and check in with his assistant. Apparently the guy probably runs the place now!" Gunther chuckled and Cece heard the sound of air whooshing by. He was swinging the baseball bat again. "Again with the bat? What happened to the sword, Gunther? Still it's retired?"

"Yep. I won't need it. Especially not with my refusal to participate in the whole royal lifestyle. What would I use it for here? If anyone saw me using it, I'd get in trouble for carrying a sharp weapon."

"Good point." It was a very true statement, many people probably wouldn't think he was up to any good for wielding what appeared to be a medieval long sword. She had to grimace at imagining him carted away to prison just for swinging the blade at a tree. "Yeah, you're better off with the baseball bat. _Although_, I do wonder what you'd look like in an orange jumpsuit."

"Hah, hah, hah."

"What? A girl can't fantasize?" She glanced over her shoulder and sighed, the family was actually at the restaurant's diner. She promised to catch up to them. "Anyway I need to get moving, your family's waiting for me at the diner and I said I'd catch up with them after I was done talking to you."

"All right, I won't keep you waiting then. Have fun."

"I will, and I miss you _so much_."

"I know baby. It's just for a few more days, don't worry…I love you."

"I love you!" When she hung up, she eyed the room once more. Flynn was getting the twin bed. She had to share her bed with Tinka while the parents obviously slept together. Come to think of it, Gunther wasn't entirely alone. Baba didn't have to come. Although she would have liked to, it was unnecessary.

She pocketed her phone and with a heavy heart, departed from the hotel room. It was about four o'clock right now, so despite their tiredness, they had rented a car and would have a twenty minute drive to Reylin District. Thankfully, people drove on the proper side of the road _and_ of the car. No one had to worry about getting accustomed to anything too different. Now began their day of adventure through the glorious old country of Sviederbach.

* * *

Well they arrived, and Cece already misses Gunther of course. Will it be all happy trails here though? What's to come in future chapters I wonder? Stick around.


	74. A Once Strong Kingdom's Dying Embers

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 74 (Once Strong, Kingdom's Dying Embers)

They had to pile into a silver four door truck that resembled the Nissan V8 Titans in America. Cece sat behind the driver's seat where Kashlack was, Tinka sat on the right side of the car behind Squitza, and Flynn nestled himself between the two girls. There was a small space behind the back seats where Ty was able to sit. He had his arm around the two chairs and was looking over his shoulder behind the truck. Of course he hadn't been allowed to ride in the back. Dinner at the restaurant had been great! The food was tasty and very exquisite. "You know Cece," Squitza began, "If you keep making Gunther feel bad about being over there, he may very well swallow his pride and come over here somehow."

"I'd rather not force it, though." She looked out the window with a smile as they began their drive. As they moved along, they remained silent and watchful. Squitza had tears in her eyes as she began pointing out old places to the group. Tinka eyed everything with awe. Cece was noticing some dysfunction here and there. Namely there were people wondering the streets, being turned down by vendors, and an all around pitiful morale from the Sviederbach citizens. She heard Kashlack groan out his frustration as he smacked his steering wheel.

"This place has gone downhill in the last thirteen years, Squitza! People begging on the streets, polluted creeks…it's going to take years to clean _that_ up." She felt her heart grip inside her chest and Flynn looked up at her eyes full of sorrow. She had a feeling things had gotten worse than what they were just seeing. Had Brustrum truly been that much of a bad man? Defiling everything and letting the town go to hell? Wasn't this what they used to think _Frankie_ would do? Though now they knew different because of Alrick's journal, which she had nestled away in her purse.

"I can't believe this," Squitza complained angrily. "How can Papa let the country get into such a state!" The extent of what was occurring was when they saw a young child cowering before a police officer walking the streets. The child was in rags and seemed dirty, he was holding something in his hand, like the last piece of bread. The police officer stopped before the child and pointed at the kid, then took the stale bread from him. Cece gasped and Squitza let out a loud shout. "Stop the car, Kashlack!"

"Here it comes." Kashlack slammed the breaks and everyone flew from the car. The officer looked up and straightened his back as the child froze.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" Squitza demanded. The officer bowed his head guiltily and looked to the child, he clearly recognized who the woman before him was. "Why would you take bread from a young, innocent child? Has the Law Enforcement _truly _fallen so much?"

"It's these rules and regulations that the King has set," the officer responded. "The law enforcement has been forced to crack down even harder on the citizens. The country is going hungry these days, and this child has taken that bread from a nearby bakery." Squitza grabbed the bread from the officer and held in front of his face, raising her voice a small amount.

"This bread is so _stale_, it must be from yesterday or the day before. Surely the bakery was throwing it out!"

"Yes, but at the same time bakeries and shops have been using old items because they cannot possibly afford fresh items." Squitza twitched and Cece cupped her mouth in shock. Kashlack looked back at her, then up into the distance. This was only one small district outside the Royal District. If it was this bad here, then Reylin must be worse. "Please, accept my apologies, ma'am."

Cece waved her hand, catching the officer's attention. "Is this really how the police force here acts? You can't tell me they _enjoy_ it." The officer looked at her with a frown, pain and regret clear across his face.

"No. Noble Bransford has been working to try and overturn some of the laws and regulations that had been made, but unfortunately the King _must_ sign off. So while he's replaced almost all the chairs in Parliament, and that includes Sviederbach's Police Chief, the law enforcement is still forced to be as harsh as it is. We're now only a shadow of what we once were…A great and proud office that people looked up to. Now people, like this young child, are forced to fear us. There are things that I cannot say out loud-"

"Like King Brustrum's become a power hungry maniac?" The officer chuckled nervously and took the bread back from Squitza, handing it to the young child. "That's better. The Kingdom needs peace, doesn't it…"

"If only, but the King's put all his focus into the military and himself. He has to deal with the military considering the four countries cracking down on us. This once great and mighty nation…is breathing its dying breaths."

It sounded to her like overthrowing Brustrum would almost be a _favor_ to the people of Sviederbach. She looked up to Squitza, who was clenching her fists so much that she thought the woman's hands would fall off from lack of blood flow to her fingers. Kashlack removed his wallet and smiled at the young child as he removed several bills. "Here, take this to your family young one," Kashlack stated with a soft smile. It was a series of various bills, which added up to almost five thousand in American money. Translating into Sviederbach currency, which was their own currency, the Sviederbach Mynt, it was almost four thousand for them! "Take this to someone you trust that can translate American dollars, this is worth four grand in Sviederbach money and will help your family tremendously. I promise you."

The child thanked him with a grin and ran off. Squitza fumed at the officer, then began walking towards the car in a huff. "Kashlack! Let's go!" Everyone knew that meant not to anger her any further. The family rushed to the car and Cece watched the officer walk away. This was truly a sad shape.

When they arrived at the Butcher shop, they found a heavyset man with thin curly brown hair and a round, friendly face. "Hasli!" Kashlack exclaimed with open arms. The man looked up and laughed as he rounded the gate in the middle of his shop.

"Kashlack! It's been too long!" The two shared a friendly greeting. Hasli looked to the sides and smiled at the others. "Ah Squitza, and your charming daughter, Tinka. My have you grown!" Once Hasli got to Cece and Ty, he rubbed his chin and hummed. "Now I thought you had a son? A _twin_ son." Ty chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head while Tinka hurried to his side. Kashlack's eyes danced in amusement and he put his fingers to his chin.

"We do, he's back in America right now. This is his fiancé, Cece." She performed a polite curtsey, just for the sake of being polite and cordial. The smell of meat in the shop was extremely powerful and almost nauseating, but she didn't want to be rude.

"It's good to meet you," Cece stated with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you." Kashlack chuckled nervously and Squitza moved a finger to her lips. What trickery had they been up to? She smirked deviously and closed her eyes. "You've been the subject of many a love rival who lost a toe the day they met." Hasli paused and looked to them, then broke out laughing.

"Ah Kash, still with your witty antics." Kashlack walked forward, taking wistful glances about the shop. Hasli put his hand to his shoulder and breathed out. "I've been keeping your shop nice and fit, my brother. Tip top shape, although it's hard to survive. I may have to close these doors down, and I hate to do it."

"Why would you have to do that?" Kashlack asked with an annoyed tone. It wasn't hard to understand why he would be irritated at something like that, the butcher shop _had_ been a place of pride for him. "You're doing fine aren't you? I mean look!" The shop was clean, there was a various assortment of meat in the back room that Cece could see through the open door, the back room was basically a freezer. There was a large oval cutting table in the center between the waist high gate that sectioned off the back from the front of the store. There were many kitchen appliances along the sides of the walls, and all were clean. On the cutting table, there was a knife with a giant side of ham beside it. "You're meeting health standards it looks like."

"Yes, yes, but that's not the case." Hasli removed his messy apron and sighed as he led them towards the back. "Anyway your sisters will be here shortly, they drop by every afternoon for some fresh ham to cook for dinner the next day." The sisters, to Cece's understanding, lived directly next door to each other with their own families. "Kashlack, you have been truly, truly missed. I'm glad to hear you are doing so well, things just have not been well _here_, you understand."

"Why? Why would you close my shop? Why would you do it?"

"People are buying less and less. King Brustrum has raised merchant costs sky high! Now instead of paying five Mynts for half a rack of ribs, people must pay _fifty_ Mynts." Kashlack began to pale. Cece furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "You know well that that is one of our cheapest items. Not only do the customers have to pay that much, we have to pay that much more to the farmers and slaughterhouses, who have to pay about sixty percent of costs to the King."

"Are you _kidding me?"_ Kashlack's eyes went wild as he slammed his fist down on the table. Cece practically jumped as his voice echoed in the shop. "Why would he raise costs like this? What for!" Hasli put his hands up defensively and sighed.

"Don't kill the messenger Kashlack. Either way I haven't been able to keep up, my family's suffering and my shop is suffering. At this rate, the shop will shut its doors down within months. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm failing you."

"Damn it…" Kashlack bent over the table, pressing his palms firmly against it. He closed his eyes as Squitza began rubbing his back. "No…no you haven't…it isn't your fault. I'm not angry with you. I'm just…I'm_ astounded_. How can things get so _bad_?"

"Well the King forced Parliament to crack down on everyone. You know your sisters? Salida and Brunhild? Brunhild's husband Armen passed in a battle back in '04. Their son lost his wife in '05 due to some illness…could have been cured, but you should see the vice the King has against your family." Cece's eyes widened as Kashlack began to tremble with rage, she had a bad feeling they needed to run before a volcano exploded and took them all out. "Brunhild's son…he refused to go into war back in 2008, the King ordered the Royal Guard to take away his child…she passed on the 19th of December. He fought them and was killed just two days later…"

"Tell me you're joking!"

"He's not," someone responded. Cece turned with the others towards the front door. There were two sixty year old women, one of which was holding the hand of a young girl around Flynn's age. The woman on the left had her grey hair up in a bun, a very stern face with sagging jowls and angry eyes. She had crows feet on her eyes and was slightly hunched over. The woman on the right looked much healthier, had wavy grey hair going down to her chin and a smile on her tight cheeks and strong jaw. She was the one holding onto the beautiful young girl's hand. The girl had shoulder length golden hair and stunning blue eyes. Cece glanced to her brother, who couldn't stop gazing at this girl in a long pink dress.

The woman that spoke up was the twin that looked older than she actually was. If Cece had to guess, this was Brunhild. Salida was likely the one holding the hand of, perhaps her granddaughter. "Kashlack what are you doing here?" Salida asked with a smile.

"Apparently hearing how bad things have gotten," he growled. Kashlack pushed himself from the table and started walking towards his older sisters, smiling pleasantly. Cece and the others followed behind. She saw the girl gaze up at her grandmother and tug on her arm. Salida looked down at her cheerfully.

"Mina dear, this is your Granduncle, Kashlack. That is his wife, former Princess Squitza, and their daughter Tinka." Mina gasped happily while Salida gave her brother a curious look. "But where is Gunther?"

"He's still in America," Cece stated while extending her hand towards the women. "I'm Cece Jones, his fiancé." Salida quickly shook her hand, then pulled her into a hug. She was taken by surprise, but gladly hugged the woman back. The same happened with Brunhild. She leaned back, the two were holding onto each others arms. "I heard about your family…I'm so sorry." Brunhild closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It is what it is," Brunhild replied softly. She was obviously greatly affected, but didn't care to discuss the matter. "We need someone to take over the Kingdom and get rid of all these absurd laws and regulations. I don't suppose Tinka would be willing to ascend to the throne." Ty looked to Tinka and she shook her head.

"It has to be Gunther," Tinka replied. "By law, it has to be him. He's only a few minutes older than I am, but Sviederbach looks at that. Besides, he's more mentally fit than I am…I'm taking medication and therapy for Bipolar Disorder. You don't want another inept and mentally defunct ruler…" Brunhild pressed her thin lips together and lifted her shoulders.

"Anyone could be better than Brustrum. Of course, with Frankie Bransford taking over his Uncle's seat, things are _slowly_ starting to turn around. He can't do much though, I'm afraid. We need a King that wants change…this kingdom's dying." Cece bit her fingernail and glanced over to Ty and the others. Had she and Gunther been wrong? Did the Kingdom _need _him? He'd never go for it, though. "Now, who is this young man?" Brunhild gestured at Ty, who immediately spoke up.

"I'm Ty Blue. My sister is Rocky, I'm taking her place on _Shake it Up_ since she can't dance right now." Brunhild's eyebrows rose sharply and her lips curled into a smirk.

"So you two are dancers? How good are you?"

Cece perked up and clapped once, excited for her friends. "Oh they're great dancers, none like them!" Brunhild looked to Cece and nodded.

"Isn't Rocky the one that protected Gunther from one of our royal bodyguards? Did you know dancing is derived from fighting? Fighting may just be in your blood, Ty." Ty laughed and waved his hand in the air.

"Nah, I'm not a fighter. Rocky's not really a fighter either, but she'll fight if she has to. Like, if it means protecting her friends or someone important to her."

"Why of course, but fighting is just the ancient form of dancing. Both go hand in hand. You may have excellent dance skills because battle could also be in your blood, ever considered it?"

"No not really. I mean, no offense…" Kashlack laughed slightly and put his hand to his sister's shoulder, grinning at Ty.

"Don't mind her, she's just a history buff. I'm sure she's just associating you with someone you might actually have no association with." Brunhild narrowed her eyes and smacked his arm. Cece was intrigued by the statement, pleasantly surprised to hear Brunhild was a historian. It gave her an idea, perhaps she knew even more of the country's history.

"You're a historian?" She asked.

This time it was Salida who spoke up. "She and I both are historians of the country, Cece dear. My son and his wife are also historians. We know everything from the founding of the country to the fall of Adolf Bransford. Which, when that happened, I do believe the whole of Sviederbach cheered. That man was ruthless, I'm glad Parliament's been replaced. Things might look better if Parliament can get enough of their own to unseat Brustrum, but that's a process that can take months. Anyone that's ever tried has disappeared as well, so…most everyone is afraid of him. People are afraid to speak up against him. And apparently even Gunther doesn't want to go up against him…"

Cece truly was disheartened, but there wasn't anything she could do. If she told Gunther the state of the kingdom, would he come for them? Would he save his kingdom? What would it take to get him to stand up and act? Then again, all the pieces seemed to be in place to repeat history in a way, she could sense it. While Gunther remained over there in America with Rocky, the equivalent of her sister, she was over here with his baby and with his family. Why did this seem so familiar? Then she thought of Alrick's journal and frowned, maybe Brustrum wouldn't do anything too terrible.

* * *

Well, last chapter we saw a pretty country from air, this chapter we see what's inside this beauty, and boy is it riddled with trauma. Bransford's trying to help, but it's going to take a lot more than that, it'll take a better king. What did you like about this chapter, or what stood out I wonder? Hmm. Your thoughts!


	75. Rocky's Ancestor

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 75 (Rocky's Ancestor)

Cece, Flynn, and Ty joined Salida and her granddaughter Mina on a grand tour of the Reylin District. The Hessenheffers had returned to the hotel. While Ty and Cece walked alongside Salida, Flynn and Mina walked in front of them. She thought it was adorable how Flynn was developing a small crush on the young girl. They had to drop off the ham at her house already, it was a small but quaint home. The ham had been grossly expensive, but fortunately, Salida's career as a historian provided her with enough money.

"So Tyson, you're in a separate hotel room than the Hessenheffers?" Ty chuckled and Cece quickly nodded her head. It couldn't be helped, Kashlack didn't want him in the same room with his daughter. He didn't need someone _else_ falling into sexual temptations. "I guess I can see why, since you're dating Tinka. My brother tends to be protective of his daughter." This was true, she'd seen several times where Kashlack had to separate the two even when they weren't doing much of anything. "Anyhow, I think what Brunhild was saying earlier Ty, was she was trying to connect you to one of our country's founding citizens."

"Really?" Ty asked. Cece lifted up her head, instantly curious. "Like who? I've lived in America for as long as I can remember. I was born in Illinois." His grandparents were even still in Illinois. Their parents, however, were from Pennsylvania, and that's where his family remained for as long as history could recall. "I mean, I've only traced my family back to 1843, that's when my ancestor, Todd Brown, was born. In America. Who would Brunhild _possibly_ associate me, or my sister, with?"

"I believe you and your sister somewhat resemble Nickolaus Abelard and his wife Erna Franziska." Ty did a double take and Cece raised her eyebrows. Everyone stopped walking and turned their full attention to her. "Nickolaus Abelard is a German name that stands for 'Victor of the people' and Abelard is 'Noble Strength'. He was born 1670 and was the very first Chief Bodyguard for the King. Come with me."

"Okay…" They followed her without question to a large brown building made of stone. It was a museum, one that was dedicated to the history of Sviederbach. The doors were locked, so Salida unlocked them and led them inside. "So you work here?" Cece was amazed upon entrance, it was large and very refined. Display cases were arranged in neat lines and rows, the walls were adorned with many photos and portraits.

"I own this museum." As they walked, Salida led them into a hallway. The Hall of Kings. Cece felt like they were traveling back in time, it was exciting. The portraits on the wall were of the kings and they _were_ traveling in reverse, beginning with King Brustrum, then King Anders, and Anders's father King Eldric. "This country was founded after a trifle with Sweden and Germany in 1700. Many citizens of both countries, after what was to be a ten year war, wanted to be untied and neutral. Ever since 1700, the King has been descended from King Lothar. It has remained a family dynasty to this day, however that may change since neither Squitza or Gunther wish to rise up due to Brustrum exiling his own family."

"Oh great…so Gunther's giving up a dynasty too." Cece rolled her eyes and Salida chuckled. Well, at least trying to revive a dying Kingdom would still be difficult.

"King Lothar and Chief Nickolaus were the closest friends. They fought bravely on the battlefield from 1690 to 1700. They spearheaded the formation of this country and generated all of the rules and regulations, establishing an absolute monarchy. It was decided that Lothar be the King and Nickolaus his bodyguard and protector. It was until 1780 that Nickolaus and his family would remain the Chief Bodyguard. As far as I can see through that family timeline, and we have traced each of the founding members to the modern day era…we just haven't looked in a while…Nickolaus's family has kept true to their own personal rules."

"What rules are those?" Ty asked. Cece walked off a little, still listening, and smiled at the portrait of King Lothar. The King had a peaceful expression and gentle, wise eyes. He was painted with a short white beard with a grey streak in the middle, and a bejeweled crown upon his head. The same crown that rested upon the head of King Brustrum. In his hand he held the same long sword that Gunther now had in his case at home.

"Well, Nickolaus and his wife passed on down the line the belief that marriage must remain forever, no matter what, and so they would stay together until death. Since they were unable to have a child until they were thirty, remember that Nickolaus had been fighting a war since he was twenty, and until he was thirty, they believed in having their first child by the time they were thirty. This also was passed down through the line. Most had only one child and no others, there were some that had more than one child. Never more than three, however, and rarely even that."

"Hey, Ty's mom actually has that belief," Flynn explained. Cece glanced over and agreed as her brother continued. "That's why there was a custody battle and all. She just wouldn't leave Mr. Blue. Doesn't believe in divorce." Salida hummed as she opened the red bolted door that led into a large open room filled with many historical items related to the founding of the country.

"This, we call the _Founder's Room_, restricted only to information pertaining to the founders." On the back wall was an image of several founders standing around a single table with parchment paper. There were about seven men. On the right was King Lothar with his beautiful wife hand in hand, on the left was Chief Nickolaus and his wife Erna. This painting made them freeze up while Salida walked towards a desk with a large book.

In the painting was a man of medium dark skin, soft brown, friendly eyes, and strong smile. He had short black hair and wore a black chest piece with grey fur on his shoulders and a silver cape. He did resemble Ty very well. Beside him, with an even stronger resemblance, his wife Erna. Erna could _easily_ have passed for Rocky in today's world. She had a fierce, yet dainty expression on her face, which was shrouded by light brown hair that flowed out to the sides. Her skin was just a hair lighter than Rocky's was, but she was still beautiful.

Cece looked over to Ty and watched him quiver. She couldn't believe that Ty and Rocky could _possibly_ be related to an ancient founder. Ty slowly shook his head and scratched his hair. "I-I…It's not possible. We've been in America all our lives." Salida cleared her throat and Cece glanced over. The woman was standing over the open book and motioning them over.

"This book follows the family lineage of the founders. For instance, the first few pages chronicle the direct genealogy of King Lunther and his children. About halfway through we have Chief Nickolaus, easily the shortest family tree because of his own personal regulations. _However_, his grandson Chief Alois had three children. Chief Markus, Klara, and Kurt. You remember I said his family lineage cut off and stopped being the Royal Bodyguards after 1780?"

"Right…"

"Well the three children got into a heated debate that year as to who should be the rightful Bodyguard, this _furthers_ why Nickolaus's lineage decided to keep true to _one child_, even after that. Markus wound up responsible for his brother's death, even though he did not intend for it to wind up that way. He carried this to his grave. Klara, in her guilt at her involvement, remained cooped up in her home until fleeing the country for America where she met a man named August Black."

Cece and the others crowded about the desk as Salida ran her finger along the pages in the book. They remained silently intrigued, listening in full detail to her explanation. "Chief Markus himself left the country for America about twenty years later. So, if you're connected, then you would have to be connected to either Markus or Klara." Ty glanced up at the portrait and frowned. Cece tried to think of his mother's maiden name, as it seemed like that woman would be related. Klara Abelard's photo in the book seemed to resemble the woman, so if anyone, she might be the ancestor.

"Rocky's dad is Curtis Blue, her mom is Marcie _Peppers_. That's her maiden name."

"The name sounds familiar. How much can you remember, Ty?"

Ty scratched the back of his head and glanced up thoughtfully. "Well my grandpa is Millhouse Peppers. I think his father's name was William, then John. If I'm correct, that is. All I know is his wife's name is Mary Brown, her parents are Todd and Martha Brown."

"Ah!" Salida thumbed through the pages and stopped her finger on a small photo. "Karla Black married Jeremy Brown. They had a son, James Brown, born in 1812. Todd Brown was born to them in 1843. There is record of two children by them. Randall Brown in 1873 and Mary Brown in 1877."

"Yeah, yeah that's right. I remember that a little." Cece leaned against the desk and sighed, as much as she was intrigued by the conversation, she was just a little bored and tired. Flynn was off looking at some of the exhibits with Mina, and she didn't have anything to add to this conversation. Ty had been really into his ancestry during the last two years, but he hadn't looked at it in quite some time. "Mary Brown would have married John Peppers, right?"

"Yes, in 1901."

"That's right."

"All right, let me see here…go down the line…" She was whispering to herself and scanning her finger through the pages. "There's William and Maggie, Millhouse and Teresa…Aha! Marcie Peppers married to Curtis Blue." Ty's jaw dropped and Cece slowly rose, astonished by the find. "Two children, Tyson and Rochelle Blue."

"How on earth would you keep tabs all the way like that?" Cece asked.

"Well there is always documentation, papers, and we also send out historians over time to ensure they know the lineage." Mrs. Blue never even stated anything, did she know? Was she aware? Did she _care? _Could it have been possible for Curtis to try and hide the fact, to smother her past? "To make sure Ty, we know where Randall's descendent is."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your fourth cousin, Otto Theodor. Randall's son, Russell, married an American woman and had a daughter named Ana in 1933. Ana, however, returned here to Sviederbach when she met a man named Stefan Theodor. Their son Markus was born here in 1963, his son Otto was born in 1994. Unfortunately he was wounded in a battle against another country, he's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Ouch…so you think a relation can be proved?"

"Most definitely."

"Worth a shot," Frankie's voice echoed from behind. Cece and the others whirled around to see him in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow and started to ask what he was doing there, but figured he'd make a witty comment about living in the country. "Sorry, I was passing by and saw you all come in. Cece Jones, I would not have pegged you to be interested in our history, same for Ty Blue." Frankie smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Descent from the great Nickolaus Abelard, why does this not surprise me? Your sister is always extremely powerful, and now we know why. She's got the blood of a warrior in her. I imagine she'd be quite the match for Tabitha."

"Tabitha?" Cece thought back to Alrick's journal, wasn't Tabitha the name belonging to Karin's sister? The girl that Alrick didn't trust? "Wait a minute, do you trust Tabitha, Frank?" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"She hasn't given me a reason not to." Since the woman was in fact Karin's sister, there was a chance Frankie might not want to believe anything suspicious about her. "Besides the fact that the bomb thrown into my family's home had her insignia on it…it's difficult, but I figure someone from the royal guard must have taken it."

"Really? Do you know where she is right now?"

"I haven't seen her in a few days. I have plans that we were working on and she just disappeared. No clue where she could have gone…" He looked to be telling the truth, so this was probably not the greatest thing. If Tabitha was indeed suspicious, then he, of all people, needed to keep an eye on her. "Anyway, I was just curious to what was going on here. I have to say, Ty…it's an honor that you would be descended from Abelard."

Cece looked over at Ty, he was very visibly shaken and trying to process the news. It must be hard, but at the same time, great to discover something so important and crucial. Of course, it made sense why he couldn't trace his own ancestry very far, since there probably wasn't the best amount of paperwork to transition the family from Sviederbach to America.

"What do you want?" She suspected him to be up to no good, considering he usually was up to something whenever he popped up like this. Frankie lifted his shoulders and turned around. He was wearing a black robe with a red B on the left breast and the large Bransford insignia was sewn into the back of his robe.

"I was touring the districts, going about my rounds. I saw you all walking in here and it piqued my interest, nothing more. Go back to the hotel, I'm sure you want to wake up early tomorrow to dance for Brustrum." She slowly closed her hands and stepped forward once as he started departing down the hallway. Maybe he wasn't up to anything, but by that same regard, she still had an unsettling feeling in her gut. Something big was coming, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Let's just go now," Ty shook Cece's shoulder and she quickly glanced up at his voice. "I'm ready to go and I'd like to text Rocky right now. She needs to know what's going on."

"Right."

Upon arriving to her hotel room, Cece found it surprisingly empty. Flynn looked around as she inspected the beds. Had the Hessenheffers not come back yet? With a heavy heart she came to realize nothing had changed. The beds were still made, no indentations whatsoever.

Her heart began pounding as Flynn lifted a note from one of the end tables. She was very nervous and upset, but she didn't want to assume something bad happened to them. However, with it being about eight at night now, she was certain they would be there! "Cece, look at this. 'Cece, good luck on your dance tomorrow, we'll be cheering for you. We decided to stay overnight with Brunhilde. Signed, Squitza.'"

"What?" She quickly snatched the note away and started reading, she first noticed they misspelled the woman's name. There was no _e_ in there. Also the signature looked odd, she didn't recognize it as Squitza's usual one. Though it didn't look like anyone else's. Not Kashlack's, not Frankie's, not Tinka's, but maybe Squitza was trying something new. "If they're really over there then…I _guess_…" There was a seven hour difference in the time zones, so it was one in the afternoon in Chicago. She would call Gunther if her cell phone hadn't died and needed to be charged. "We'll…just have to wait…I want to tell Gunther everything, but my phone…"

"Well while we were coming back over here, didn't Ty say he was also going to call Gunther before heading to bed?"

"Yes."

"So he'll tell him everything. Let's just go to bed and we'll see the Hessenheffers tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah. Okay." As they moved into their respective beds, Cece just couldn't shake the sinking feeling she had. Something just was _off_ about tonight. Frankie hadn't seemed to be up to anything bad, he _was_ just making his rounds. What this meant was, if the Hessenheffers vanished due to anything suspicious, he was not the cause of. Therefore, they might really be telling the truth about staying at Brunhild's overnight, despite that letter being overly suspicious. "I hope Ty does tell him, though, that the Kingdom might really _need_ him."

"Maybe…but Cece, what if he has to move over here?"

"Then we'll all be over here…let's just try to sleep, I don't want to be late." She flipped off the lamp on the end table and stared up at the dark ceiling. It was going to be a difficult night for her, that much was certain.

* * *

I really don't know if anyone's really interested in how my day's going, but it seems I have a reader who thinks I should do something like update you on my life in my ending author notes, so uh XD...Trying to get back into this community college, financial aid is being a total crap for me. Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter, Rocky's ancestor and so forth.


	76. A Desperate People

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 76 (Desperate People)

The next morning Cece found herself being shaken awake by Flynn, she moaned softly and sat up in her bed. The sun was shining bright through the windows, stabbing her eyes. She groaned and covered her face. "Cece! Hurry, you're going to be late!" Flynn exclaimed. "It's one in the afternoon!" The dance was in a few measly hours. Either three or four, she had little time to waste. As her eyes adjusted she immediately thought about the Hessenheffers, had they ever come back?

"Let me get in the shower, then I'll take you out for some breakfast. Did the Hessenheffers come back?" She lowered her hands and looked to her left, the other bed was still empty and bare. She also noticed for the first time, their suitcases were still in the same position against the wall as they were yesterday, never moved and never touched. She brushed her fingers through her bangs and frowned, something was dreadfully wrong here and she didn't know what. "They never came back, did they? Did they even call?"

"No. Nothing. I don't know any numbers here, so I can't call Brunhild and find out if they're okay." She couldn't do that either, and she wasn't entirely sure how to get back there to the Reylin District. She didn't have _time_ either. By the time she bathed, dressed, and had breakfast, she would have to begin heading to the palace with the rest of the _Shake it Up_ crew. "I think we'll just have to trust that they'll be there." As much as it pained her, she had to agree, there was quite literally nothing they could do. "Anyway, while you were sleeping the citizens of the country decided on the first song they wanted everyone to dance to on international television." He chuckled nervously and Cece raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of _Save Me_ by Avenged Sevenfold?"

"Heard of it?" Yes she'd heard of it, the song was one of the ones she had on her MP3 player. It was a shocking first choice, though. She tapped her chin as the song played through her head. "Why would they want us to dance to that?" Maybe it was a message from the people of Sviederbach. They'd been calling out for the Hessenheffers for so long now that they seemed desperate for change and for a new ruler. Desperate for him.

_Sorry, did I wake your dream?  
Some questions run to deep  
We only, only wake up when we sleep  
Led by the lunar light, trouble's all we'd find  
Lost our way tonight_

"Let's just get moving."

After the shower and after she was dressed, she met up with Gary and the rest of the dance crew outside. She was going to take Flynn to grab some breakfast, but he'd called everyone together. When they met up with him, Ty seemed to be the first to notice something amiss. "Hey where's Tinka?" Gary glanced over and stared at her, wondering the same thing. Unfortunately she had no answer.

"I don't know. I'm kind of worried, they just vanished…and after everything we learned yesterday…" This poor kingdom, the Hessenheffers, everyone here needed a savior. Gunther may not be that person. "Anyway, what's going on? You said one of the Nobles wanted to meet us before everything?" Gary nodded and pointed to a car riding up. When it parked, it was Frankie that stepped out, much to Cece's annoyance.

"Hello everyone," Frankie said with a subtle smile. The dance group didn't seem all that _pleased_ to see him, considering most of them remembered him from when he dated Cece. "Listen, I want you all to go out there and give it your all. Most of you probably remember me from way back when, well I want to know that you can put that out of your mind and do the best you can." He looked over to Cece and a wrinkle formed between his eyes. "Wait a minute. _Where_ is the Hessenheffer family? Tell me they didn't hop on a plane!"

"What you don't know where they went? Aren't you the one that hates them?"

"I don't hate them. We were hoping…Gah, forget it…" He waved his hand in the air and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't put it past them to run off after seeing the state of the country."

"They wouldn't just _run_, Frank. Besides, it would be Gunther's responsibility to do something, not theirs."

"He won't act…so _I_ will."

"What does that mean?"

"It's _complicated_. However, if you happen to see Tabitha, tell her to hurry up. I can't have the Royal Guard being absent or late…" She rolled her eyes and glanced away as he began walking towards the car. How was she supposed to know what Tabitha looked like?

_Is it something we said?  
Is it something we said to them?  
Is it something we said?!_

_(Save me)_  
_I'm trapped in a vile world_  
_(Save me)_  
_Where the end game's all the same as every other_  
_We're only here to die_  
_(Save me)_  
_I'm losing my only dream_  
_(Save me)_  
_I can use some guiding light, some place to go_  
_If you hear me, let me know_

"It's true," Marcie explained as Rocky stared aimlessly at the woman. She was beginning to feel a brief moment of anger, not understanding exactly why this information was kept from her. "Our ancestor was not only a war hero, but the founder of that country. I never told you because…well your father never felt it was important enough."

"Not _important_ enough? Mother, mother dearest, something like that is…_very important_." She rose from the couch and looked down at her left ankle. Her foot had been healing up nicely, but she still wouldn't have wanted to dance on it or risk anything, as it was still tender. "My god, how could you let Dad control you so much?" Marcie whined and moved her eyes towards the side. Rocky closed her eyes and slowly breathed in, it was best that she not get angry. It wasn't her mom's fault, and she needed to remain calm.

"I'm sorry Rocky. Look, we even have the garments. Nickolaus and Erna had matching outfits. The same black suit with the wolf fur on the shoulders that went around back, and the silver-white cape. Erna's might fit you if you'd like to try it…"

"You're telling me it's still kept in decent shape?"

"Oh yes. They were folded up and put into a box. I've constantly been sending it to be inspected each year, the same as it's been done for generations."

Rocky was impressed, she didn't think an outfit so old would be any good anymore. Maybe she would enjoy it, the original wardrobe of the first Chief Bodyguard and his wife. "Cool…"

_(They all know. They all know.)_

_Ever since the day you left my fate's been set unknown_  
_How many years to walk this path alone?_  
_So much to see tonight, so why'd you close your eyes?_  
_Why can't I shut mine?_

_Is it something we did?_  
_Is it something we did to them?_  
_Is it something we did?!_

_(Save me)  
I'm trapped in a vile world  
(Save me)  
Where the end game's all the same as every other  
We're only here to die  
(Save me)  
I'm losing my only dream  
(Save me)  
I can use some guiding light, some place to go  
If you hear me, let me know,  
If you hear me, let me know_

_Help me find my way  
I said help me find my way_

Gunther twiddled his thumbs as he listened to the song on the computer that _Shake it Up_ was supposed to dance to. He was sitting on his couch, hunched over and had his head bowed in deep thought. Why would the citizens choose this particular song? The show never danced to something like this before. "That is an interesting song," Baba said from behind. He slowly lifted his head and sighed, mildly annoyed by the intrusion.

"Apparently Sviederbach has chosen this to be the first song they dance to. I'm honestly _shocked_ that this is what comes to mind." Then again, after the disturbing phone call from Ty yesterday, he had an entire afternoon and night to think about it all. Though it was only eight in the morning for him, he truly hadn't been able to sleep and _still_ got up to see this show aired. "Anyway I have to see this live."

"I understand." It would air again in some parts of the globe, such as America, a few hours later for those who missed the live show. "It's the best way to support your beautiful bride."

"Right."

"You know, in a way, a Kingdom is like a bride…" He raised an eyebrow at his grandmother and slowly turned his head towards her. What was she trying to say? For him to go and change the Kingdom? There was nothing he could do, Brustrum would never leave the throne.

"Yeah Grandma, thanks but no thanks. I'm pledging my life only to Cece, not to a kingdom. I've already had this discussion many times." He did feel an immediate sense of urgency that he just couldn't explain, like a call to duty, but he was ignoring it. So maybe Sviederbach was calling out to him, it was the same old story that it had always been.

"A man full of pride can truly gain nothing, but a man who swallows down his pride can gain the world."

_No pulse inside of me  
Stone cold lips and heresy  
All lies and to a degree  
Losing who I want to be  
You'll find out right now  
He may be out of his mind,  
But some day you will find  
That sanity's left us all blind  
and dragged us all behind  
A moment seen through those eyes,  
Crystal blue disguise  
They say that all beauty must die,  
I say it just moves on_

Frankie took his seat next to the King's throne chair and stared ahead at the gathering crowds. He didn't even bother to look or acknowledge the king, merely grimacing when the man tried to acknowledge him. "Frank, and here I thought you wouldn't show." Frankie narrowed his eyes and slowly looked towards the old man. He'd been creative with his wide grey beard, braiding the ends of it into five tiny braids. It was nauseating.

"You _told_ me to show up late."

"Ah yes." Brustrum reached around the gold chain necklace and lifted it from his chest, revealing the two keys. Frankie's heart slammed up into his chest and he eyed the keys with longing. "Only because I thought it unnecessary for you to help look for these."

"What? The keys to the castle dungeons? You couldn't _possibly_ have lost them."

"Oh but I did, but never fear, someone from the Royal Bodyguards found them and returned them to me." Frankie hadn't even been aware they were gone, but if so, who took them and why? "She said she'd left her keys elsewhere and had to return a few prisoners to the dungeon cells."

"Ah. So Brustrum, what is that second key for?" Brustrum chuckled and lifted up the black skeleton key.

"It's a _secret_." He rolled his eyes and slowly gazed out at the citizens of Sviederbach. Why did they choose a song from Avenged Sevenfold? What was the purpose? How the hell would they dance to it? "Anyhow, do you see my daughter out in the crowd? I would have hoped she'd come visit me yesterday when they arrived, but they didn't."

"Heh, them visit _you_? It isn't like you're the prodigal son or anything." Why would anyone want to visit this slimy little cretin? No, tonight, tonight he would die. Frankie would do Sviederbach the greatest favor, but then again, he needed Tabitha for this. He smiled politely and closed his eyes. "Ah King, I'm almost _certain_ they'll come see you after the performances. After all, I was just talking to _Shake it Up_ and their dancer, Cece Jones, said they were thinking of seeing you. Nothing to fret over.

The reason for the song came to mind now, the nation was calling for _him_. _Gunther_. However, Gunther decided not to show up! How the _hell_ would Frankie's plans work, if Gunther didn't _show_? Maybe he just needed to give the guy a little push, that was all, a tiny little push. Maybe he would answer Sviederbach's call.

_If you'd only open your mind  
Then some day you will find  
Insanity left us behind  
and walked right through the door  
I can see the pictures clear as yesterday  
Pictures all my own  
I can hear the voices begging you to stay  
But know you're not alone_

Where was Tinka? Rocky was viewing the television set, having returned to her own place with her ancestor's outfit. She was on the couch, and had already put on the wardrobe. It looked so good that she wanted to see if it fit, and it fit perfectly. Snug, comfortable, and _amazingly clean_. Though now the show was starting, or really, it was the news media and _Shake it Up_ cameras that were getting the world prepared. The actual dance wasn't for another several minutes.

Yet, the biggest question was quite frankly, _where were the Hessenheffers_? Cece and Ty were now forced to carry the weight of the show while the other dancers followed them. She was certain Gunther was wondering the same thing. In all actuality, Rocky had been plenty upset with him lately for having that pride of his get in the way of _everything_. Now what would he do, now that he saw what kind of state Sviederbach was in? Now what would he do, considering this was exactly what he was afraid of, a call out to him? Sviederbach needed him and he refused to open his eyes.

"They're all trapped beneath the thumb of a vile king," Rocky mumbled beneath her breath. Could she do a thing at all? What would it take to get him to save his Kingdom? Did it mean he would become _King_? Maybe not, but was there really any harm in it? "Hard to say." She shook her thoughts away and rubbed her temples. This was _not _something she wanted to think about right now. She just wanted to wish Cece and Ty the best of luck.

_(Save me)  
I'm trapped in a vile world  
(Save me)  
Where the end game's all the same as every other  
We're only here to die  
(Save me)  
I'm losing my only dream  
(Save me)  
I can use some guiding light, some place to go  
If you hear me, let me know,  
If you hear me, let me know_

Cece was panicking as she searched the perimeter for the Hessenheffers. She saw René, Aunt Abigail, and Uncle Stuart with all her grandparents. They were helping to look, but apparently hadn't turned up anything. "Where _are_ they!" She screamed out in her frustration. Her heart was racing and Flynn was practically glued to her hip.

"I'm not sure, but we don't have a whole lot of time. You have to start getting onto the stage soon." She quickly looked over to Gary, who was standing center stage. Her heart fell and the dancers were slowly starting to move. The cameras pointed towards Gary and the Palace, which was behind him. The balcony wasn't high up, so she could definitely see Frank with Brustrum. She grimaced and put her hand to her stomach.

"King Brustrum…I don't know how I feel about him, Flynn."

"I know, but there's nothing to do. Come on…" Flynn started pushing her. She forced herself onto the stage and stood next to Ty and behind Gary. She, and all the dancers turned their backs to him and bowed their heads. Today they danced as though they were the citizens of Sviederbach themselves. With her head still bowed and her heart pounding, she lifted her gaze up to King Brustrum. Did he have something to do with their disappearance? The Hessenheffers? At least Salida was here with her family, but Brunhild wasn't.

If they were taken last night, it must have been when Cece was with Salida at the museum. The only explanation for no one coming after _them_ was that Frankie was there. That was all she could think of.

She listened as Gary spoke the introduction. "Hello Planet Earth! This is _Shake it up Chicago_, in Sviederbach! We're here to dance for King Brustrum and the nation! We hope you're tuning in, because it's going to be an epic show! I guarantee it. Unfortunately our dancers Gunther Hessenheffer, Rocky Blue, and Tinka Hessenheffer won't be here…but Ty Blue has agreed to replace his sister!"

He pumped his fist in the air, while announcing the song. "Sviederbach asked for it, and so the first song they're dancing to is…_Save Me_ by Avenged Sevenfold!" Everyone cheered as Gary sprang off the stage and the music began.

_Tonight we all die young  
Tonight we all die young  
Tonight we all die young  
Tonight we all die young  
Tonight we all die young  
Tonight we all die young  
Tonight we all die  
Tonight we all die young!_

Cece moved breathlessly about the stage, amazed by how great everyone was doing for this dance. Of course, they had a second dance already _choreographed_, but no one was doing too badly to this song. Why? Well, she was following Ty, who evidently seemed to be dancing as a professional would.

Towards the end of the song, she noticed a man not far from them, walking towards the stage. He had an executioner's mask on and was saying nothing at all. No one noticed him. Behind the mask, she saw two very remorseful eyes gazing upon her. This man held a bow and arrow in his hands, and a quiver to his back. Suddenly he lifted the bow, aiming it above her head. She froze, her eyes wide and body pale with shock.

"Everyone move!" A woman cried out from behind. "That man is aiming for the King!" Cece gasped and quickly turned her head towards the balcony. The dancers stopped and Frankie quickly rose up with King Brustrum. It all went by too quickly. Her heart stopped when she heard the whoosh of an arrow buzzing above her head, and in a blink of an eye, King Brustrum had been struck. The arrow pierced the middle of his chest, towards his collarbone. He staggered and started to turn around, revealing the arrow shooting from his back. As he fell and Frankie dived to catch him, Cece spun around to see the woman who shouted out rushing towards this man.

The woman was in a full black leotard, had a ninja mask on with only her sharp and piercing gaze glaring out. Her long brown ponytail flew in the wind as she slid her arms towards the man. The long metal blades above her wrists snapped into the man's neck, slicing through him. Cece watched with wide eyes as the man's body slumped to the ground.

Frankie was in a mix of shock, rage, and joy. As he held onto King Brustrum, shaking his arms and calling out to him, he soon realized there was nothing he could do. King Brustrum was dead!

Although this wasn't Frankie's plan _at all._ Tabitha just came up out of nowhere. He rose up and quickly moved for the balcony, glaring down at her and at the body of the man. To his right was a ladder that Brustrum attached to the balcony so he could quickly go down and meet the dancers after the dance was over. Tabitha growled and lifted her eyes to him. "Am I too late!" She shouted.

"The arrow struck his heart! Send the paramedics." This part hadn't necessarily been a part of the plan. Yes he wanted to kill King Brustrum, but Tabitha was supposed to have been up there with him. Brustrum was supposed to have eaten something given to him by a random guard, then he would die as the item would be poisoned. Who the hell was the person shooting the arrow, and why had Tabitha been gone for so long?

He descended the ladder and started moving towards the stage, growling as several medical inspectors rushed onto the balcony to try and resuscitate the King. Everyone stood in place, waiting anxiously until they determined the King was no longer among the living. "No…" He clenched his fists and turned his head towards the rest of the members of Parliament. There were six of them, all gazing upon him. The second chairman, equivalent of a vice president, spoke up.

"The King is dead! King Brustrum is dead!" Frankie looked towards Cece, Ty, and Gary, who were all gawking at the scene before them. "Is there anyone that can rise up and claim the throne? Is there a heir?" Now, Frankie could continue his ultimate goal. Only, how the hell could he do it with Gunther a whole ocean away? He sighed and began rubbing his temples, then thought of something.

Could he put two and two together? Cece's stated she had a boyfriend, but he'd never seen the guy. Gunther did the same. The two were spending more time together than they used to, and finally, _Cece_ had been here with the _Hessenheffers!_ _Cece was dating Gunther!_ He slammed a closed hand into his palm and smirked, now he had something to go off on.

"I am the Head Noble," he spoke quietly, almost trying to recover from the shock. He would have to talk to Tabitha later about what she had done, because he was almost certain this guy she found might not have been someone who deserved death. "_I_ will take the throne, and I will make this country peaceful once more." This wasn't truly his ultimate goal, but he knew Gunther despised him. He would _have_ to come save his kingdom at this rate! He would _have_ to overthrow and kill the king!

"But sir, you do not have a Queen. If you are capable of being King, you will have to go through the coronation after a week, but…you will only have that amount of time to find a Queen."

"Oh no…I _have_ a Queen." He smirked deviously and walked over to Cece. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and held it up in the air. "_This_ is my Queen. Cece Jones!" He watched her eyes grow wide and probably figured she wanted to kick his ass right about now, but simply could not do that on international television.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered. "I told you _no_."

"Go with it," He replied with a hushed tone, ensuring no one heard them talking. Of course, the second chair was now talking about what was to happen, but he knew what came next. "I don't really give two cents for you being my queen, after this is all over…you can go on with your life."

"Again I ask, what are you doing?"

"Not now. Besides…it's complicated."

* * *

Well, Sviederbach called out to Gunther, the king was killed, and many other things happened. I'd like to know your thoughts now ^_^


	77. Swallow Your Pride

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 77 (Swallow your Pride)

"What…the hell…Just happened?" Gunther eyed the television screen, shocked and simmering. Rage was rearing its ugly head and he was on the verge of throwing something at the screen. Just as he watched his grandfather assassinated, he got a text from his father saying they were trapped in some cell. So now the Kingdom was about to endure the rule of Frank Bransford, right after dealing with _Brustrum_, his family was in trouble, _and_ his fiancé was about to be forced Queen of Sviederbach. "You've got to be shitting me…"

_"I can't be Queen,"_ Cece said from the television screen. _"I'm promised to Gunther Hessenheffer!"_ Gunther felt his heart flip in his chest and put his hand to his forehead. He heard Frankie speak back, although he sounded bored. Were Cece and Frankie staging this? Regardless, Gunther was more than irritated.

_"Coronation is in a week, Cece. What can he do about it?."_ Gunther's eyes slowly drifted towards his bedroom. _"Besides that. At least _I'm_ willing to do something for my kingdom. Where is Gunther and his pride? _Hiding_ in America!" _It was like Frankie was _trying_ to force him to come after him. Questioning his loyalty to his country? Maybe he was too prideful, but this was just sad. It had already been some time since the assassination and the assassin had been carted away along with the body of King Brustrum. Unfortunately _Tabitha_, the Chief Bodyguard decided there would be no investigation, that the murderer had been taken down. Frankie did not appear pleased by that news at all.

"What is your angle?" Gunther asked as he leaned towards the screen, glaring at Gunther. Even _Shake it Up_ was still going. "I already _know_ you don't want Cece in that way, so what the _hell_ is your angle?"

"What will you do, Gunther?" He sat up quickly and looked over at his grandmother. Unlike his tense and aggressive body, she was relaxed and remaining calm. "Where were you when your kingdom called out for you? Where were you when they needed you? Now they need you more than ever, your family needs you too. What will you do?" With a huff, he moved his eyes towards his grandmother. On the television, Gary started playing a song while further discussions went on. It was so light, background music, but Gunther could hear it loud and clear. He hated it too.

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
and I turn  
and I dream of what I need.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._  
_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_and it's gotta be soon_

"What will I do?" He chuckled slightly and put his hands to his knees, pushing down as he rose up. His heart was pounding in his chest and sweat was running down his body like rain. He slowly walked towards his bedroom, Baba followed close behind. "What will I do, Grandmother?" He could feel his pride slowly seeping away. This was greater than himself, he knew that now, more than ever he was aware of just how big this was. He had been wrong when he said nothing would make him return. When they took his family, when Frankie decided to take Cece as Queen. That was it, the final straw.

He slowly reached down, grabbing a shoe from the floor. Right now his only thought was on Cece. She _was_ what he wanted, she _was_ the only thing driving him now. With a powerful yell, he threw the shoe into the display case above his bed, shattering the glass and causing his ancestor's blade to fall out onto the bed. Baba's eyes widened as he grabbed the sword and sheathe. Once he returned it to his hip, he felt an enormous amount of power just holding the sword.

"I'm going to run Frankie through the gut with my sword. This is _war_." Knowing Gary, he would keep _Shake it Up_ cameras on all day, treating it as if it were the news. At least that way he'd know what was going on over there, but unfortunately the nearest plane to Sviederbach wasn't for another week. "That bastard has a bodyguard too, so…"

"He does?"

"Yes." They walked out to the living room where he eyed the television. There the guard was, the very same one who tried to kill him so long ago. "That's the one who killed Howard." This was it, he had to swallow his pride and return to Sviederbach. Even if not to fight Frankie, but to take out that bitch with the arm blades. Above all, he needed to get to Cece. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "I'll go back there. I'm going to go back there and sure, I'll save the kingdom, and my family, but first…" He withdrew the sword and pointed it to the television. "I'm taking out Frankie for even _suggesting_ that Cece be _his_." He was a little too riled, but everything had just exploded in one instant, so it was perhaps hard to find fault in his thoughts and actions.

The instant that arrow pierced King Brustrum, everything peaked and he realized just how _serious_ everything was. It was all very real, so suddenly real. He sheathed his sword and let out a grunt as he realized how cliché it all seemed. The Prince returning to the kingdom. He hated it, but there was absolutely no choice. "Well Gunther, there is something else that I should let you know." He raised an eyebrow and waited, but was interrupted by the front door flying open.

_And he's gotta be larger than life!  
larger than life.  
Somewhere after midnight  
in my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_there's someone reaching back for me._  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

"Gunther!" Rocky's voice burst in his head and he found himself being tackled to the couch by a flash of grey. "I knew you should have gone, you prideful jerk. Do you see what's going on over there? _This_ is what I told warned you about, Cece's in trouble because of your dumbass pride!" He looked up and met her ferocious glare. She lifted her hand and pointed at the screen. "What more, that bitch who killed Howard is right there! The same one that wanted to kill your family and the Bransford family! Do you _really_ think Cece's safe? If you had gone, if you had been there, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I _know_ that." He pushed her off onto the couch and quickly rose. Her anger was completely justified, but she was a little behind him this time. She glared up at him and rose to her feet. He stared at the outfit she had on and raised his eyebrow, what _was_ she wearing? "First, what is that?" Rocky peered down and extended her hands at her sides, she was also wearing silver arm gloves that matched her outfit.

"My apparent ancestor wore this." She pointed to her shoulders and ran her fingers through the flying fur. "This is actual wolf fur…but that's not the point. The point is…" Her face grew tense as she pointed an accusing finger in his face. "Your apparent lack of concern or responsibility for your homeland led to this! So you'd better man the hell up, because _now_ it concerns Cece, and if anything happens to her, I swear to God-"

"I am _going back_. For her. I'm going to run Frankie through with my sword." He flashed a toothy smirk and pat his blade. "This was my ancestor's sword. King Lothar. I'm officially bringing it out of retirement."

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
_and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon

Baba clapped her hand together and let out a delighted gasp. The two turned to her as she motioned for him to follow. Would this song not end? Did no one complain to Gary that it was being heard nationwide? For god sake, it was going to be stuck in his head.

"I have something for you, Gunther. A wardrobe fit for a King. Or well, a Prince." He rolled his eyes as the woman grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the room. "Come, come, you should wear it as I made it."

"Really Grandmother? Do we have to do this?"

"Yes!"

_And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear there is someone_  
_somewhere_  
_watching me._  
_Through the wind_  
_and the chill_  
_and the rain_

_And the storm_  
_and the flood_

Within an hour he was dressed, and the damned song was now stuck in his head. He was wearing black leather boots with dark brown pants. His torso was covered with a black shirt that had a metal chest piece covering it. The breastplate was black with fire that spanned from the center. He was also wearing a long red cape that adorned his shoulders. All in all, it was a truly royal outfit, which he found nauseating, but still he appreciated his grandmother's gift.

"I made it for you father on his wedding. However Brustrum shunned him, so he never wore it." Gunther raised his eyebrows and looked to the gold shoulder pads with strings draping over them. He wasn't fond of the shoulder pads, but who was he to complain? The black leather gloves remained at his waist, but he was ready to pull them on. "It looks so good on you, Gunther." He smiled appreciatively as Rocky tapped her chin, she was definitely not one to speak, with the outfit she was wearing.

"Thank you grandmother, but…we can't even get over to Sviederbach." He frowned and looked up to Rocky, she narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands. The two of them would have to find a way over there_ somehow_. For Cece, for his family. They couldn't let them down. "But I guess we'll figure it out. We have to! I am _not_ letting Frankie take _my _bride."

"You can get there tonight," Baba said with a brief smirk. His heart paused for a moment as he drew in a sharp. "Moreover, you can get there tomorrow _morning_, or whenever you decide it is time to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked while moving towards the woman. "How can we get over there? I don't understand?"

"Why my dears, I am very close friends with the owner of the airport. I used to be a stewardess when I was young, and the owner was my pilot. He will commission them to fly us wherever we wish. Now, the next thing you're going to need…"

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

Gunther and Rocky walked the horse farm and he eyed Knight with a wide grin. "My horse." Baba had arranged for a special plane to carry Knight to Sviederbach. He simply could not leave this animal back here while he went off gallivanting in his homeland, surely Knight missed the place too. Sure, it was yet another one of those clichés he disliked so much about the royal lifestyle of his, but again, it was still the farthest thing from his mind. "Do you want to grab one of the horses, Rocky?"

"No thanks," she answered. Her eyes narrowed as she stretched her arms out above her head. "I plan on keeping it even between me, and that infernal woman. I can take her this time, I know I can."

"Good, because I'm going to need your help." He was pleasantly surprised to discover her ancestor, because that told him well that she was going to be a great fighter. "I may want peace for Sviederbach, but sometimes peace is won through war and battle, and unfortunately…that's the way it has got to be."

"You've got my help. Obviously. Since, after all, my ancestors were _sworn_ to be the Royal protectors…I'm going to be right there. But Gunther, try not to go too overboard, and remember…we have to admit, at some point of time, no matter how much we _don't_ want to admit it, Frankie is not totally heartless." He agreed with that standpoint. After all, most of what Frankie did, he did because of what happened to Karin and his family. Much like what Gunther would do if something bad happened to _his_. If his family were murdered, if something happened to Cece, Gunther would kill everyone involved.

"I know." He ran his hand along Knight's mane and narrowed his eyes. Clydesdales weren't the _best_ horses in the world, and surely not the least clumsy. He had to trust him, the two of them would run as one. "Heh…great…I'm going to end up riding in to save the day. Son of a…" Rocky pat his shoulder and shook her head.

"Deal with it. You should have known one day the whole Prince thing was going to catch up to you. You're the hero they need. I'm _not_ just saying that because it's the song stuck in my head either." He rolled his eyes and moved up onto Knight, still wishing to get the damned song erased permanently from the deep areas of his brain.

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon_

"What…ever…" Rocky chuckled and stepped back as Knight huffed steam from his nose. Gunther grabbed Rocky and pulled her up onto Knight. Unfortunately Baba left them there and they had no car. "God I hate that song." She laughed again and Gunther slowly eyed the open gates, narrowing his glare. The location of the airport where they would have to drop Knight off was not far at all. They could make it on horseback. "Hang on tight. It's going to be a bumpy as hell ride."

"Got it." He grabbed a hold of the saddle grip while letting Rocky grip the reigns. He let out a powerful yell and Knight's head perked up.

_And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

"Knight. Let's go!" With a loud neigh, Knight broke off into a gallop, charging towards the empty street. The fortunate thing was, when they would arrive in Sviederbach hours later, it would be night. This gave them ample time to prepare.

* * *

Haha, Gunther hates the idea of being a cliche, apparently. And it seems Frankie and Cece finally managed to convince Gunther to swallow his pride and get over there. Tell me your thoughts.


	78. Searching the Catacombs

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:I do feel it is very important to inform you that Cece is in _absolutely no danger whatsoever_. Gunther is headed in to save the kingdom that he is led to believe may be in peril. He also is going in to save the family that he already knows is in danger, which Frankie had nothing to do with. That being said, Carry on.

* * *

Chapter 78 (Searching the Catacombs)

"What are you up to!" Cece exclaimed as she and Frankie walked the inside of the castle. He breathed in deep and stretched his arms outwards as if it were the first time he'd been in the castle. Outside they were still filming, they would be for hours evidently. She wasn't necessarily _scared_, not as much as she was irritated and feeling very vengeful. "I must warn you, I do _not_ make a good Princess. Just because I have some royal blood in me doesn't mean that I'm 'elegant' and 'refined'."

"Oh shut it," Frankie said with great nonchalance. She raised an offended eyebrow and growled as she followed him through the castle rooms until they made it to one of the very back rooms. "I finally got _in_. I'm just…going off a hunch here." Hunch? She watched him lift a pair of keys and push it into the lock of a heavy door with iron bars for a window. Her heart began pounding as she studied it, where did this lead? Before she could ask, he'd opened the door to reveal several stone steps descending. "The castle dungeons…where the King puts his own personal prisoners, or the Royal Guards throw in those who attack or threaten the King. I don't know, but I'm hoping…maybe…there's someone down here, that maybe I don't have to continue my plans."

"Like _who_?" Frankie glanced back at her with a frown, then continued on down. She rolled her eyes and followed after him on the account that she really did _not_ want to be on her own right now. Even if it was with this guy. "After all is said and done, you'll be free to go. If not, you're still free to go, it doesn't matter, just needed you for that one little scene. I'm just thinking…if I can get Gunther to come…" He hesitated in his tone and stopped once they reached the cells. There were three directions to take. "Holy shit. It isn't going to be a fucking maze down here, is it?" Who was he looking for anyway? Was he thinking Karin was still alive? She would hope Gunther would have that same determination if something like this ever happened to her. "This is my last hope…my last chance…I don't want it to be true."

"Want what?"

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes and watched him run down the middle. She yelped and sprang into action, chasing after him. The corridor seemed to twist and turn in various places, a long run that ended in a perfect dead end. The only thing

"Nothing down here…" Except for two large file cabinets pressed up against a wall. Frankie roared in frustration and ran back the way they came. Cece waited for a minute and started opening the drawers to the file cabinet, there was nothing in them at all. "What's the point of having these down here?" Sighing, she turned and started to head back, ignoring what appeared to be a doorknob and thin line in her peripheral vision behind the cabinets. "Hey! Wait up!"

Once she made it back out to the center, huffing and puffing, she found him frantically looking from one tunnel to the next. She started to lift her hand up, and sighed when he split for the tunnel behind where the steps were. Of course he wouldn't wait for her to talk. She chased after him and barked for him to slow down. He glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Jones, any prisoners down here, we're going to determine why they're down here. If it's for a just cause, they stay down until punishment can be determined. If they're down here and they're innocent, they are to be released on full pardon."

"Okay…" She wasn't exactly expecting that from him, but he was just chock full of surprises today. "For the record, I am not sleeping in the same room as you tonight, or any time in the future." Frankie stopped and began to let out a shuddering gag. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands to her hips, was he just insulting her? "Excuse me?" He turned his eyes over his shoulder, his nostrils flaring out with each hurried breath.

"I can't picture myself with anyone, and that includes you." She knew he was just not telling her about Karin, but it was nice to know she was the only girl truly in his eyes. "If you're concerned about a place to sleep, this castle's bound to have more than one bedroom. Find one. Simple as that." She nodded and watched as he ran off. He would make a good King, he seemed to actually care enough for the kingdom, but the question was did he _deserve_ to be a King? Proper intentions, but the wrong ways to go about them.

As she ran after him through the tunnel, which wound up branching off many times into a catacomb of tunnels, they would have found themselves lost had it not been for posted signs leading the way back. Clearly King Brustrum never thought of the benefit of having a matrix of tunnels _without_ the guiding arrows to lead escapees away. Especially considering the one key that opened the door leading down into the dungeon opened up every single cell door as well. _Still_ there was no use for the second key.

While searching, they'd come across many prisoners that were starving or had been there for such a long time and King Brustrum just _forgot_ them. Some of these prisoners were released, while others actually did a crime. Their crimes were written on parchment shoved into a case on the cell door. Of course, there was the smell of rotting flesh and death that made Cece's stomach churn. She couldn't believe some people actually _died_ in here. Even worse, and more disheartening, was when they would stumble across bodies where people had chewed off their _own flesh_. Several instances like these, Cece wanted to puke.

She was wondering if he'd given any thought to what these released prisoners were saying when they got out of the castle. Chances were he really didn't care. Unfortunately the more they searched the catacombs, the more frustrated he became. She didn't know how much longer he could go without giving up. "Do you think you would give up?"

"Don't be absurd. If…not tonight, then tomorrow maybe…or maybe my suspicions are confirmed." Suspicions? Why didn't he just be honest and say he was looking for Karin? Did he still not think she knew about her? She did notice him tiring out, and exhaustion was going to be the death of her if they kept this up. "It's only like…midnight. Besides, we're in the last tunnel…"

"Midnight?!" She stopped moving and glared at him. "Frankie, you definitely need to get to sleep. I _know_ you're looking for her…" He stopped and glanced back with wide eyes and a straight face. "Karin Nilsine. I know you're looking for her." She took a brave step towards him, knowing this time she wasn't going to piss him off. "Maybe the first time you tried to talk to me, I didn't understand. I understand now, _okay_? I know what happened, and it wasn't your fault."

"What the hell…are you talking about…"

"I'm talking about how all this. Everything. Has been for her. This massive manhunt, your uncle, King Brustrum…assuming that was you…This has all been your search for justice hasn't it? For her and for Alrick." He began shaking, but his face remained stoic, as if he really didn't want her seeing him react. He was like a mountain, a volcano, waiting to burst if he hadn't already. "Maybe searching these tunnels are your last hope that Karin is alive…but we've searched and searched." She pointed past him at the door in the very end of the tunnel. "There's one door left. I won't tell you she's not alive, because I don't know, but the _chances_ of her being alive, I think you know as well as I do…"

"How can you know all that? Karin, Alrick…how would you even know them?"

"Because…and I'll be honest here, just promise me no anger."

"No promises."

She breathed out and walked towards him, reaching into her purse. She was extremely nervous about how he would react, but she had to clear the air. When she pulled out the journal, she saw his eyes start growing even more. "I…I had this. Gunther and the others found it that day and I know I invaded your privacy by reading this. I couldn't help myself, Frank…" His face softened and he took a slow step forward. "I'm sorry. I should have just given it to you, but you're pretty unpredictable."

"A-Alrick's journal…" As she placed it in his hands, he dropped to his knees. There was a look of pure sorrow expressed in his eyes as they started to glaze over, this was the most emotion she'd seen from him yet. "Oh god."

"Have you ever cried over them? You spent so much time obsessing about getting revenge, about being angry…You know Karin and Alrick probably wouldn't have wanted that."

"No…but I did what I had to do…" He closed his eyes and curled the book to his chest. He didn't weep, but she could see the tears streaming his face. She extended her hand and looked towards the door.

"There's one more door. Let me open it for you." He shrugged his shoulders and handed her the keys. "Maybe you should go upstairs, get to bed. I don't think there's much chance of her being back there."

"I know…but I'm not giving up on her. Gunther would not give up on you, would he?"

"No. I think he knows when to rest, though."

"Whatever…" She watched, forlorn, as he rose and began sulking away. With a heavy heart, she began walking towards the final door, expecting absolutely no one to be there. She didn't expect her 'breakthrough' to matter much, he would go on with whatever plans he had. She was certain it involved death, unfortunately. His earlier tirade reeked of calling Gunther out. The only way for Gunther to overthrow him would be to either kill him or defeat him in battle, forcing him to give up the throne. That was also to say, Gunther would actually _take_ the throne. She knew there was a lot of pride that he had to get rid of for that to happen.

She slid the key into the lock and slowly turned it, hearing the bolt click. She reached up to the iron bar window and let out a grunt, opening the door. When she did, she was stunned by the sight. Sitting in the tiny square space were the Hessenheffers! Her eyes widened as the four looked up at her with vague smiles. "Oh my god! Who put you in here!"

"It was that woman," Tinka said as she slowly stood up and helped her father and mother to their feet. They helped Brunhild up. Cece rushed in and hugged them all, tears sprang from her eyes as she was truly thankful to see them. "The woman with the long ponytail, she knocked us all out. When we came to, we were here."

"She said she was saving us for later," Squitza said angrily. "If I could find that little tart, I swear I'd knock her one!" Kashlack agreed and Brunhild put her hand to her side.

"I cannot believe I survived that much, my heart isn't what it used to be," she stated. Cece quickly moved over to her and started to help her walk. The woman did so with a limp. The others surrounded them, all curious as to what they missed. She had quite the story for them. "That woman…by the way…is the Chief Officer. Tabitha." The Hessenheffers groaned and Cece's heart dropped, she couldn't believe Tabitha was responsible, but at the same time, she did believe it.

After all, during their search of the tunnels, Frankie had the time to stop and tell her that while he planned to overthrow Brustrum, it didn't go as planned. He didn't expect Tabitha to show up with someone who would shoot him with an arrow, he expected the man's death to be more discreet. He wanted a guard to poison him with a drug that would make it appear he died of a heart attack. Tabitha had been avoiding him lately

"You know," Squitza began, "I remember these dungeons from my childhood. Papa used to let me run around them, but I would get so lost, so he installed these directional markers." Cece chuckled nervously and let her eyes dip down. She was going to have to tell them about Brustrum. The man was still their family, whether they liked him or hated him.

"I have something to tell you…"

"What's that dear?"

"Well, I think Frankie's calling Gunther out for one." They stopped walking and exchanged frightened glances. Cece turned around and stretched her arms out. "He says I'm free to go whenever, but just until his 'final' plan is finished."

"Final plan?" Tinka put her hand to her shoulder. She bit her lip and met her future sister-in-law's concerned gaze. "What are you saying?"

"During the dance…Tabitha brought someone with a bow and arrow…they shot and killed King Brustrum." Not surprisingly, she was blown away by their collective gasps. "Now Frankie's taken to the throne and claimed me as his Queen. His purpose…I think he expects to force Gunther to come. I'm not sure that's going to happen, but I don't doubt that it could very well be the case…"

"If he does, he's going to be forced to take the throne," Kashlack exclaimed. "If Frankie is at the throne now and Gunther takes him out, there's hardly a choice…Gunther's going to be crowned King."

"I wonder if he realizes that…" She bowed her head and felt her heart suddenly grow heavier. With the realization that Gunther would become King if he _did_ kill Frankie, she had to wonder if he would be happy. She would wind up as Queen, she'd have to move here. She once told Gunther she would follow him anywhere, and she would, no matter what happened she would stand beside him. It would be a difficult and daunting task, but she would gladly be his Queen, should he become King. "We'll just have to see what happens…I don't even know if or when he'll be able to come, what planes are there?"

Kashlack brushed his hand through his hair, groaning with disgust as he noticed split ends. Of course, none of them were happy about missing showers or food. He shook his head and pat his stomach. "I know my mother has a thing going on with this airport guy, he gives her free flights quite often. So I don't think there would be much trouble for Gunther to arrive, but first…we need food."

"Right. It's a little after midnight, but if we go upstairs…show me where the kitchen is and I'll make you something."

* * *

So something's going on, Tabitha's being secretive. Frankie's likely going to make Gunther kill him to be reunited with Karin and his family.


	79. Battle Draws Ever Near

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: This will likely be the final chapter with a song in it. "The Fight" by Rasmus

* * *

Chapter 79 (Battle Draws Ever Nearer)

Gunther watched the night skies with narrow eyes as the plane soared through the skies. It was a small private jet owned by Baba's airport friend, and it was getting the job done. "We're landing!" He heard the pilot call out. He smiled slightly and turned his head towards Rocky on the other side, she too had been unable to nap the whole trip over, only one thing on her mind. Behind them Baba slept, snoring softly, but she would soon be awakened with a sharp surprise by the turbulence felt as the plane swooped in for a landing.

They would not visit anyone tonight, not raise awareness that they were there. They would be landing near the cargo plane that held Knight, and then they would sleep just until morn. Baba had called an old Sviederbach friend to pick them up early with a horse so Rocky could ride one towards the Castle District. She'd ride it with that person, who would then take their leave.

Once they touched ground and were out of the plane, they managed to find Knight at the stables, having already arrived a short time before them. "Rocky I've realized something." She turned her attention to him as he felt a pit growing in his stomach. Over the eight hours, he had much to think about. "After this fight, I'm probably going to have to become royalty. This is a fight to take back my kingdom, I need to be ready for that."

"You were already royalty from the moment you were born," she explained, "Just because you denied your 'destiny' as Baba says, doesn't change that fact. If you're to become King, you're to become King, and I am certain Cece will stand behind you." He knew she had a lot riding on her shoulders as well, especially if he did become King, Cece would have to move here. As they continued to brush Knight's mane, Rocky's face became tense. "If it happens like that, then I want to take back my family's legacy. My ancestor was the very first Chief, and I will be the newest. That current one is bad news, and if you're going to unseat Frankie, I'm unseating her." He smiled at her and quickly nodded, understanding her point. This wasn't just a fight for one or two measly things, this was the fight of their lives, the fight of destiny. As he pondered this, he turned his gaze towards the black sky and purple clouds. So calm, so soothing, the first day of the rest of their lives.

_Everything is still and calm  
In the dead of night  
Right before for the fight  
Clouds are gathering for the storm  
Destiny decides who will live or die_

Frankie was out in the courtyard stables, unable to sleep, he was patting one of his favorite horses. An chocolate Arabian Horse, beautiful and with a silky name. He'd named the horse _Karina_. "This might be the very last night, I have no idea what will come, but I hope…I do hope…I will see Karin and Alrick again. The love of my life, and your namesake. If it sounds a bit cliché, I am sorry…"

He'd lost his mind, he must have, for he was talking to a horse about someone it wouldn't understand. He bowed his head and sighed as Tabitha's footsteps came from behind. "You should be sleeping, waiting to avenge her," she said with a subtle voice. "Not remaining awake and talking to a horse…" Avenging Karin? He was going to die out there so that he would be with her.

"I couldn't sleep Tabitha. Karin's been on my mind and you know it."

"Yeah, she's been on mine too. That's why I haven't been around. I've been waiting for you to become King. To take over. Maybe now this land will find its peace."

"You know I'm waiting for Gunther, right?" She frowned and started walking around him. He had begun to trust her less and less, especially after being given back Alrick's journal. "Tabitha. Do you hate me?" She stopped moving and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you resent me because I am…related to that asshole? How long have you hated me?"

"I never said anything about hate, don't get your hopes up." She gently punched his shoulder and smirked slightly. "Anyway, I've noticed a private plane flying into a nearby district. I think it _may_ be Gunther, but I'm not certain." Frankie felt his heart rise and practically jumped for the occasion. If Gunther had managed to arrive, it meant the fight _would_ be tomorrow. "So I suggest getting rest, he'll probably come tomorrow some time…but you would already know that. Bear in mind, you're going to win." He waved his hand in the air and started to lead his horse into the stables.

"I suppose. We'll see what happens. Whoever's destiny it is to restore the kingdom will win, Tabitha. He's not just here for Cece, he's here for the Kingdom. He'd have to be. Cece was just the final straw." Tabitha nodded and he turned his back to her for a moment. When he returned, she was gone, just like the wind.

_I've been waiting for this moment  
It's time for the battle  
Even if I never make it  
Take me home  
I might never get my story  
Carved in stone  
But I will rise again  
The fight is to the end_

"Get up," Rocky ordered. Soon Gunther found himself rolling off a haystack that he'd slept, oddly comfortably on. When he opened his eyes, he was stunned to see Ty there with a white mare beside him. Immediately Gunther was aware there was _no way in hell_ he was riding a white steed. Too much cliché for him, he was sticking with Knight. Aside from that, he was curious as to how Ty knew they were there. "Apparently your grandmother managed to get in touch with _Ty_. This is good."

"Right…" Ty helped him up and he quickly rubbed the back of his head, sighing as he eyed his surroundings. His body ached slightly, but nothing short of being a tad sore. "Rocky, you're aware _you're_ getting the white horse?"

"Yes, I know." She rolled her eyes and started to get on. "We don't have much time. I've already done my greetings."

"Yeah. Good to see you, Ty." Ty pat his back and grinned widely.

"All right Gunther, Rocky told me what's going down. I'm impressed! You're going to take back the kingdom? Really?"

"That's been established, I think…"

"Yeah…" There would be time for greetings later, this battle had to be over with. Mostly he was concerned with Cece, nothing more. He led Knight from his own stable and quickly got onto his back. He looked over his shoulder and smirked teasingly at Ty and Rocky. Ty lifted a hand in defense and smirked back. "I have absolutely _no problem_ with the steed. Even though I'm not fighting…I'm just providing the music…unless Gary wants to do that, but I won't like that."

"Music? Really?"

"A little fight music…" For the first time Gunther noticed the two small drums on the horse's back. His eyebrows rose in shock as Ty started to beat on them. A single, rising, beat. The sound of battle drums. "I know several songs."

"Play away then, oh drummer boy." Ty started to pale as Rocky snickered, letting go of her toughness just for the moment. "Knight. Start walking…" The horse did as ordered and the group moved outside. A smirk spread further across his face as the sun beat down on him. "Ty, get to beating." The beats grew louder, more progressive. He leaned forward, as did Rocky, and issued the first order. "Move!" The horses shot into a run, they could be in the castle district within the hour.

_Pounding of the drums of war  
Turns your tears to mud  
Rivers turns to blood_

"This is exciting folks-" The news reporter proclaimed in front of the camera, but was instantly cut off by Gary. He wanted all the glory to himself and was talking into the _Shake it Up_ cameras. They stood right next to each other, giving their own version of events.

"The Hessenheffers are safe!" Gary exclaimed. The reporter growled at him and he stuck his tongue at her. He turned and pointed to the balcony of the castle where the Hessenheffer family stood. Kashlack and Squitza gripped the edge while Tinka waved mildly. Brunhild was in the corner, shaking her head. Also on the balcony in the chairs meant for the King and Queen, were Frankie and Cece. On the ground in front of the balcony was Tabitha, standing in her full bodyguard outfit. She was beside the horse meant for Frankie. "We were told by the bodyguard that the Hessenheffers would, much like our own Cece Jones, not leave the castle."

"Word is in." The other reporter fought for control of the microphone, glaring at Gary. "There's going to be a fight, announced by the bodyguard herself-"

"This one's mine!" He glared at her and started to undress the reporter with his eyes, stopping after a second and quickly looking back at the camera with a nervous chuckle. The reporter eyed him in silent shock and a narrow glare. "News is in from not only the bodyguard, but Grandma Hessenheffer! Gunther Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue have arrived last night to do battle! This will be an amazing life and death fight, our eyes are glued the moment they arrive."

"Oh come on, you're not a real reporter, leave the reporting to me!"

"So what!" He always wanted to be a reporter, but he got stuck in hosting gigs. "I know journalism like I know the back of my hand!"

"Stop stealing my airtime!"

"Oh you're both on the air as it is," Tabitha exclaimed. "Now quit fighting over the goddamn camera and just report." The reporters swallowed hard and quickly nodded their heads. Sweat dripped down the side of Gary's face as he turned to his own cameras along with the reporter, and simultaneously reported the fight for the kingdom.

_If you live to see another day  
Take another breath  
Make it life or death_

"I hear them coming," Frankie said as he slowly rose from the chair and moved towards the edge of the balcony. He swallowed hard and gripped the edge tight with his white gloved hands. He wore his robe and sword at his sheathe. His eyes clenched shut as he listened to the faint sound of drums. This was it, everything he worked for was going to come to a close today. "Karin," uttered in a single breathed whisper. "I'm going to be with you soon…my love…and Gunther will save his kingdom." Sure, Tabitha wanted it to end differently, for him to win and take Gunther's life, but that was not his ultimate goal.

He wasn't going down _without_ the fight, and may the better man win. If Gunther lost, then he was clearly not fit or determined enough. He needed to have the mindset that this was _it_, there was no going back, there was no chickening out, and there was certainly no giving up.

There was enough space between the castle and the camera crews to not be a danger. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to air this worldwide, but apparently Gary wanted to have that glory of being able to shoot something so _crucial,_ so _pivotal_.

"This is it, the moment you've been waiting for," Cece said from her chair. "Is it worth it?" She still was trying to get him to see that there could be another way, it didn't have to end with either him or Gunther being slain. She really hoped it wasn't Gunther, but by that same respect, did Frankie deserve to die? "Sure you've done things the wrong way, but what about your good intentions?"

"Good intentions they may be, but my actions have enabled this being the only way of redemption…" As the drums drew ever near, he descended the ladder for the last time and quickly moved onto his horse. The news media and _Shake it Up_ crew gasped as he withdrew his blade into the air. He pointed at them and bounced the tip in the air. "Everyone move back a ways, just in case!" They did as instructed, and Tabitha quickly prepared herself. Frankie watched in the directions of the drums, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Everyone remain where you're at during this…"

_I've been waiting for this moment  
It's time for the battle  
Even if I never make it  
Take me home  
I might never get my story  
Carved in stone  
But I will rise again  
The fight is to the end_

Give me strength to carry on  
'till my life is done

"Sviederbach!" Ty exclaimed as the horses neared the location. Gunther rolled his eyes and glanced back, deciding to let him give his little speech. They were near enough that they could be heard. Gunther saw Cece and his family on the balcony and his heart clenched, he was going to save them all. This was _his_ kingdom, and the first time he truly felt like he wanted to be a part of it. "Your King has returned! He will fight for you, he will save you, he will protect you forevermore!"

"Just don't start any freestyle, Ty. Sviederbach isn't accustomed to that just yet." He smirked slightly and shifted his gaze from the balcony to Frankie, who was glaring at him, sword drawn. Beside him, Rocky hopped off the white steed and posed for battle.

"I remember you, _Tabitha_," Rocky cracked her neck as Tabitha's eyes narrowed. "You tried to kill Gunther before, and you wound up killing my boyfriend, Howard. He may have shielded me, but I will never forget that day! Tabitha, let's play for shots." She jerked her thumb to Gunther and furrowed her brow. A wrinkle formed between her eyes as a growl left her throat. "Gunther and Frankie are fighting to win, the prize? Kingdom. You and I fight…prize? I regain my ancestor's status."

"Ancestor?" Tabitha asked while crouching down a bit and slashing her blades outwards for show. "What ancestor?"

"Nickolaus Abelard." Tabitha's eyes widened and Rocky smirked at her. "I may need some extra training, but since I'm confident Gunther will win…_I'm_ going to be his family's chief bodyguard. You're going down, Tabitha."

Gunther unsheathed his blade and pointed it towards Frankie. Anger crashed through his blood, determination filled his head. "Frankie Bransford-"

"That's King Frank to you."

"It's still _Prince_ as far as I'm concerned. Or at least, _Nobleman_. Here is what I promise to do when I've taken my throne back from you, and my kingdom. I intend to reverse the laws my grandfather set, I intend to generate peace between the four nations that are against us, and I intend to restore order where it must be restored."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Frankie sneered and slapped his blade through the air, pointing the tip at Gunther. "We have the same end in mind for the Kingdom. I'm glad to know you want to restore peace, save your kingdom, save your family, and above all else…save your pregnant Queen with royal blood." Gunther jerked back, slightly taken aback as their respective bodyguard did a double take. Frankie tilted his head to the side and chuckled. "It'll help Parliament to know this in the long run, consider it the last favor I'm doing you."

"Fine then."

_Everybody wants the glory  
But you better remember  
The fight is to the end  
The fight is to the end_

Cece watched the two of them with a mild groan. Tinka and Squitza pat her shoulders while Kashlack watched anxiously from the balcony, sweat beads were forming at his forehead. She turned her eyes to the door leading into the castle, then the second key on the ring that sat in her lap.

Why did this fight have to happen? Why couldn't they just agree to a more peaceful end? What was Frankie trying to prove? Sure he'd pissed off Gunther big time, but only to get this fight started, and a duel was not what they needed. At least she was glad that she wasn't the 'sole prize' so to speak. Hell, Frankie would hand her off to Gunther either way, unless he killed him of course.

Her eyes widened and her heart began to panic, she couldn't shake the image of a blood-ridden battlefield and a country mourning two bodies with blades in their chest. At the same time, in the image, she saw the silhouette of Tabitha standing over their bodies, blood dripping from her wrist blades, and her ponytail flying in the wind as she bowed her head sideways.

All she could do now was pray to god that the fight would not get too out of hand, and that there would be _something_ to break these two men up before they killed each other.

"And here we go!" Gary exclaimed excitedly. "The fight for the Kingdom of Sviederbach begins now!"

* * *

Gunther's finally arrived! Though something does seem off about Tabitha, but it looks like the fight is indeed underway.


	80. The Fight Begins

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 80 (The Fight Begins)

Gunther and Frankie swung their blades downward and locked their glares as Tabitha and Rocky charged for each other. Gunther could be thankful that they found Rocky to be at a tad advantage, her outfit had at some point of time been made stronger. Tabitha's blades wouldn't cut as easily through a metal torso. It forced the woman to fight on equal ground. As for himself, he knew he'd have to be careful, since an Arabian Horse was a much faster horse. "Why would you ride in on such a clumsy horse?" Frankie asked.

He quickly pat Knight on the neck. "It's okay Knight, he didn't mean that." Frankie raised an eyebrow and he slowly glanced up to him. "Because Knight is a tank, that's why. He's _my_ horse, he's been my horse since I was a kid. I'm not riding on another horse."

"Not even the white steed?" The man smirked and Gunther felt a shiver run down his spine. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ the horse, it was just that every single fairy tale book he ever read growing up, portrayed some sort of heroic prince riding in on a white steed. Scoffing, he sat up straight and began to twirl his sword.

"Maybe the official horse of the Prince is a black Clydesdale. What are you going to do about it? Sit and taunt me? Knight. Move!" Knight rose on his back legs, then charged forward with a loud whinny.

Frankie's horse began moving as well and he started to slash his sword outwards. Before Gunther could react, his upper arm had been slashed. He let out a grunt and swung his blade back, barely missing Frankie's back. "You're going to have to be a lot faster than that, Gunther!" He looked over his shoulder to see Frankie circling around and charging back towards him with an upraised blade. He clenched his jaw and twisted his body around, bringing up his blade in a horizontal line, the flat part facing Frankie. He put his free hand on the tip and flinched as Frankie's sword slammed down onto his.

With a powerful effort, he pushed forward, knocking Frankie back, then slashed his sword outwards. The very tip of his sword cut through the cloth of the man's robe, scratching just beneath his ribs. He was aiming to kill. He smirked as Frankie put his hand over the tear, shooting him an angry glare. "Hey Frankie. You're going to have to be faster than that." With that, the men charged each other once more, swords raised and ready to swing.

On the ground, Tabitha and Rocky were going at it full blast, their heels were clashing as well as the punches they were throwing. "You've done some extra training, I see," Tabitha scowled and narrowed her glare as she thrust her blade for her opponent's neck.

Rocky bent backwards, tilting her head and watching the woman's arm fly over her. Thinking fast, she twisted herself around and put her hands to the ground, kicking back into the enemy's chest. Tabitha let out a winded gasp and narrowed her eyes. "I had a good teacher and a good reason to train harder." Rocky pushed herself up and released a warrior's cry as she twisted her body around, sending a back-fist crashing through the air. The woman quickly twisted her arm upwards, deflecting the fist, but just as she did, Rocky was sending her other fist towards her gut. Tabitha pushed the wrist away and gasped as Rocky threw yet another punch. The deflecting went on until she managed to deliver a frontal kick into Tabitha's waist. "I have a good reason to fight you. You're a threat to Cece, Gunther, their families, and even Bransford."

"Too bad there's nothing _you_ can do about it." She watched Tabitha put her hand to her waist and begin staggering backwards. Fortunately she could use her right foot to fight and her left foot to balance, but it was difficult. Her ankle wasn't nearly as painful or swollen as it was before, but it still made her wince from time to time. "But I've already made the deal. You beat me, you can have the Chief Bodyguard status. Only…You're not going to beat me. Want to know why? I'm a master of getting what I want." In a flash, Tabitha was behind her. She felt her left ankle kicked out from under her, winced as searing pain shot through her and sent her crashing into the ground. When she rolled over, she saw Tabitha hunched over her like a cat, with one hand on the ground beside her head, and her feet at her sides, her right fist was raised for a punch with her wrist blade pointing for her head. "Goodbye Rocky Blue. It's been nice knowing you, but you're in my way."

While the woman was talking, she eyed her body. She was arched upwards, but her legs were so spread out that they could be knocked out. Thinking fast, she rose her right knee, then pushed her foot forward, kicking out Tabitha's left leg. The woman screamed out and started falling forward. Rocky threw her palms up, closing her fingers into a fist, and punching the woman's chest, throwing her to the side. She kicked her legs upwards and jumped up to her feet, wincing as her left leg touched the ground.

Tabitha rose to her feet and glared over at her with sharp, narrow eyes. "Good thinking." Rocky eyed the large ponytail and smirked, thinking of a cat. One way to piss a cat off was to pull their tail, but it could also put them in commission. She had to note that Tabitha had very catlike reflexes, so she was essentially an oversized and overgrown cat. "What are you doing, Miss Blue?"

"Analyzing my opponent." Was that not what her instructor always said to do? Analyze the opponent and make sure you can study their weaknesses or openings. Also, if possible, let them come at you first and keep your guard up. "You get first charge." Tabitha came running for her, slashing her blades through the air. Rocky slowly moved her left foot backwards and leaned her right knee out, crouching and putting her fists at her waist. Tabitha's blade made a metallic scraping noise against her outfit and the woman reeled back in shock.

"What in the hell?"

"My ancestor's outfit was full leather, yes, but he modified his wife's armor to protect her more. Guess what? I fit into his wife's _armor_." She threw her fists forward into Tabitha's gut, throwing her back. Tabitha put her hand onto her gut and breathed in sharply, then spat out blood. Rocky smirked triumphantly as the oversized cat wiped her mouth and growled. "Let's go."

Gunther rode Knight out a whole yard and glanced back over his shoulder to see Frankie out the same distance the other way. His breathing was heavy from swinging around this blade. "Knight, buddy, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep fighting while riding you." He was not so hot at fighting while riding a horse, and judging by the looks of it, Frankie wasn't such a hotshot either.

Both men were easily winded from all the twisting, and it didn't help that Frankie's robe seemed to protect him. Much like the royal garments his grandmother made for him, Frankie's robe was made of strong leather and cloth that served as protection. While sitting, his mistake was throwing all his strength into each slash. "Frankie!" Gunther called out, firmly believing in respect on the battlefield. Frankie called back to him. "At some point of time, we have to get off the horses! I trust you're not as good on your horse either." Frankie was breathing heavily and glancing down at his horse.

"It _is_ getting cumbersome trying to avoid the fighters on the ground."

"True!" Rocky and Tabitha were all over the battlefield, dodging and jumping, striking each other with deadly accuracy. They were the speed-masters while Gunther and Frankie, they were the tanks. Taking on as much as they could endure, and still fighting. "Knight, turn and charge!"

"Karina, charge!" The horses started running, glaring at the horse in front of them. The men sheathed their swords and leaned forward, both preparing to jump. Gunther locked his eyes with Frankie's and put his hands at his waist. Just as the horses were exactly parallel with each other, Gunther jumped from Knight, threw his arms forward, and tackled Frankie off the horse. Knight stopped several yards away, as did Karina. Gunther gripped the collar of Frankie's robe and pulled his lips back in a angry scowl.

"Tyson! Take Knight to the stables around back!"

Frankie leaned his head back and called out. "Karina! To the stables!" They didn't want their horses getting into any danger. They watched as the horses were led away. "Okay. Now!" Frankie threw a punch, but Gunther jumped off him in time to avoid being struck.

He put his hand to his sword handle just as Frankie jumped up and did the same. Both withdrew their swords, clashing them in the air. Frankie crouched down and thrust his sword forward. Gunther slid towards the side in a move he learned from dancing on _Shake it Up_, then spun, stretching his sword out and slicing Frankie along the back. Frankie lurched forward and twirled his blade in his hand, throwing it upwards and sliding it against Gunther's chest.

The fight was on in this heated battle, and neither of them were going to give in. Their pride would not allow for it. The fire around them burned with every strike and every slash. With every breath they took, they treated it as their last. Sweat drenched their bodies and soaked through their hair.

Frankie slashed his blade in an outward, right diagonal arc and Gunther crouched, dipping low and swerving to the opposite direction and swinging his blade upwards. The sound of clashing steel graced his ears and the rush of battle was almost too much for him, but he carried on. Thinking fast, he spun behind Frankie and kicked forward, striking him in the lower back. Frankie stumbled forward, caught himself, and countered with a swift backward slash. Gunther let out a shout and raised his arms, bouncing his waist to the side.

"Damn it Gunther, where are you getting those moves from?"

"Dancing."

"Son of…no matter."

Cece watched the blood fly, her hands clenched the arms of the chair and fear spiraled through her chest. Tinka couldn't bring herself to watch, and Squitza was sitting beside Cece, squeezing her hand. Kashlack was still at the edge of the balcony, his knuckles were white as he gripped the railing and watched with sweat pouring down him. "Come on son…come…on…"

Ignoring the ache in her chest and the fear in her veins, she glanced down to the skeleton keys. What was the name Frankie had called his horse? _Karina_? It sounded familiar. _Karin!_ Her head shot up as she instantly remembered the file cabinets down in the dungeons. "No," she whispered. "I ran by so fast I ignored it." Squitza looked over with concern.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?"

"Down in those cells, there are two empty file cabinets. I think they block a door. Do you remember anything about this door? It's down the middle tunnel, the only door there, and it's not a cell…"

"Yes dear. That was where Papa kept his most valuable, most dangerous or useful prisoners…" _Karin._ The girl in the photo, the girl on the webcam, the blocked door in the dungeon. It was all adding up. Karin wasn't dead, she was alive! She was alive and well! Cece quickly stood up and watched, wincing as Frankie slashed Gunther in the back. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping this fight! If I'm right, Karin isn't dead at all, and she _needs_ Frankie." Cece grabbed the second key on a hunch and ran for the door.

She had to trust Frankie, Gunther, Rocky, and Tabitha not to kill themselves while she searched. Although Tabitha, she was dangerous.

Tabitha threw an elbow into the back of Rocky's neck, sending her into the ground. "I'll have to work fast, because you'll be back up." She slowly turned her gaze towards Frankie and narrowed her eyes. Frankie was so focused on Gunther at this point, his back was turned to her. She seemed to have forgotten all the cameras, and she raced for Frankie. "Frank Bransford! I'm sorry, but I have to do this, I've waited long enough. _Die!"_ Frankie slowly looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, as she threw her blade towards him.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats it seemed, tension everywhere. Gunther saw the strike coming while he was charging Frankie, but bypassed him instead. Just before Tabitha's blade could reach him, he jumped beside Frankie, put his blade horizontally, and jammed the handle into Tabitha's side. Tabitha screamed out and sidestepped, glaring at Gunther. Frankie turned around and stared at her, his eyebrows up. "What was that?" Gunther asked. "You would strike down the person you're most loyal to?"

"My reasoning is still the same. I waited for the king to die, but it wasn't going fast enough. The Bransford family…they were all meant to die in that blast. Even…Even my dear sister, but only because…because she had Bransford and Brustrum's blood growing in her womb." Frankie started to pale as Tabitha pointed her blades toward the two of them. "Frank, you may think you've orchestrated anything. I've hated King Brustrum before you were born!"

* * *

Oh holy crap! Epic battle, Cece's instinct, and now the tides turn, tell me your thoughts.


	81. The Tables Turn

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 81 (The Tables Turn)

"What are you going on about?" Gunther asked while moving his glare between his stunned opponent and Tabitha. He wasn't too keen on betrayal, and surely, this was going to shake Frankie up far too much.

"Shut up _Prince Gunther_. You're a product of that fucking, bastard man, just as much as Frankie is." He raised an eyebrow and furrowed his brow, of course this was the same woman who tried to strike him down before. She'd lost her mind. Clearly.

"Was Adolf not his Uncle? They're hardly related."

"It doesn't matter! I killed Brustrum. I abducted a man from the prisons in America, taught him to shoot the arrow that struck Brustrum. I abducted the Hessenheffers and put them in the cell, I was going to kill them after I dealt with Brustrum, then you."

"W-Why?" Frankie asked. Gunther saw a tear coming to his eyes and frowned, his heart went out to him. "Tabitha, I trusted you. _Karin_ trusted you. Why would you, how could you…do this?"

"I hate all Bransford, I hated you back then as well. I _loathed_ that my sister would attach herself to the likes of you." Tabitha snarled and threw her blades down. "Then she ended up pregnant. God how pissed I was…When Adolf asked me to destroy his family, I was more than happy."

"And then you were going to kill the Hessenheffers? Why?"

"Like I said…Because they're a product of that vile man!" She lurched forward, swinging her blades in. Gunther and Frankie sprang to life, swinging their swords upwards and clashing them with the bottom of her pointed blades. Her arms flew over her head and she quickly back-flipped away from them. Gunther leaned forward, and eyed her carefully. His heart pounded in his chest as he narrowed his eyes.

"Frankie. Pull yourself together, she's after both of us. We'll have to put our fight on hold while we deal with her."

"I…You're asking me to fight her? She…She's the sister of the woman I love, she was our best friend, how could-"

"She never was your best friend. It was all a lie! Do not make me carry your weight, Frankie!" Just as Tabitha charged, he charged, and Frankie fell to his knees in shock, dropping his sword on the ground. Gunther swung his blade towards her, remembering to pull his swings just a little so he didn't actually _kill_ her, much like he'd been doing with Frankie. Tabitha ducked below his sword and thrust her blade forward, slamming it towards Gunther's stomach. Gunther bounced back, only letting her dig in a tiny bit, he was not letting that long blade tear his insides up.

He couldn't fight her alone, she was much faster than he was. "Frankie! Damn it!"

Frankie slowly grasped the handle of his sword and looked up, watching as Gunther attempted to deflect Tabitha's every punch and swing with his sword. She was pushing him back. His body trembled as his heart sank, he suspected Tabitha was up to no good, but he never knew she was that much against him. He didn't want to kill her, he just couldn't.

What choice did he have in the matter? She was attempting to kill the both of them. It was an act that would have warranted death, but _he_ wanted the death, not her. Then again, she just confessed on International Television to having been the one responsible for killing King Brustrum. She had every right to hate the man, just as he did. He _knew _about the assault on his grandmother, he knew about the relationship Adolf had to the King. Yet, he'd been able to ignore it. Tabitha lost who she'd become due to her anger and hatred. "Fine…Tabitha…I will fight you. Just don't expect me to be able to kill you…I don't have the strength to do that…" He rose up, let out a powerful cry, and charged forward. Jumping over Rocky, who had finally opened her eyes to see what was going on.

In the tunnels, Cece let out a shout, shoving the file cabinets of to the side. In front of her was a narrow, tall red door with a golden doorknob. She swallowed hard and quickly inserted the second key. She was praying this would work, hoping that the key would unlock and she could find whatever was down here.

Sweat ran along her neck as she turned her shaky hand. If she was wrong, then what? The fight would go until everyone was dead? Her heart broke as she imagined having to see Gunther lying on the ground in a bloody heap. That image of Tabitha standing over their bodies was too much, so much that she couldn't tear it from her mind.

She closed her eyes and turned the key, but was almost too distracted by her fear to notice the clicking of the deadbolt. When she processed the sound, her eyes shot open and her heart jumped for pride, the key _worked! _With no hesitation, she pushed the door open, and in her excitement, didn't bother to look before running down the stairs.

Once she was at the bottom, she first noticed the change in scenery. Black stone and dirt walls rose like skyscrapers. This was more than just a basement, upstairs was a basement, this was pure underground. As she walked, the earth beneath her was soft, like clay. It was as though she'd walked into a cave.

A feeling of dread rushed through her as she heard a child's cry, which stopped within seconds. There were three cells, black metal doors with small rectangular windows and a thin sheet of glass. Beneath each door was a small space in which food could be shipped beneath.

To her right was a guard waiting by the steps. He panicked when he saw her and started to run, but she grabbed him by the collar, in no mood for games. "You have prisoners down here?" She asked, stating the obvious.

"Y-Yes ma'am. King Brustrum and Nobleman Adolf Bransford requested them put here."

She remembered the case upstairs, how many prisoners had been forgotten and left for dead. "Please tell me no one's died…Who all are down here?"

"I am solely responsible for the feeding. You're the new Queen, aren't you? You won't execute me…will you?" She growled and pulled him closer, there was a strong temptation to throw him under the guillotine. As she burned her glare into him, she saw him whimpering more and more.

"Good, my death glare works. See, I've been working on that, because when I am Queen…I really want to-cooperate with me and I won't request you executed! Run, and you will."

"O-Okay…"

"After this, you're going to tell Parliament, the Kings, _everything_ you know."

"I promise…just don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. Who all do you have imprisoned down here?"

"One cell has a family. A husband and wife who spoke up against King Brustrum at their daughter's disappearance. Their entire family was imprisoned, that's them and their parents. Three of the parents have since passed…one of them will probably pass on in a few weeks…"

"What?!" Rage shot through her as she shoved him against the wall. She had to keep in mind that it wasn't all this man's fault, but for him to know the situation and do nothing about it, was enough to make her _want_ to kill him. She also recalled Brunhild's shape when she found the Hessenheffers, the elderly couldn't manage down in those tunnels. Underground couldn't be any better. "Okay…" She leaned forward, growling as her face came inches within the guard's face. "Tell me…who else is down here?"

"There is a woman and a two year old son. They're in a separate cell obviously. The family…is her family." Cece's jaw dropped and she took a step back, resisting the urge to punch this man in the face. The guard bowed his head and sighed. "The cells are padded, soundproof, and spaced far enough apart that they have no idea who is in the other cells."

"My god…" She turned her gaze towards the center of the room. There were three tunnels, one in front of her, one to the right, and one to the left. "Please tell me it isn't a maze."

"It isn't, they're straight paths that lead to the tunnels. The tunnel in the middle is completely empty. The woman and her baby are to the right, and-"

"They're first. Stay here, do _not_ move…" She broke for the tunnel, her heart racing several thousand miles a minute. She felt for certain she was in a race against time. She would free all those down here, for it was clear they were wrongfully imprisoned. Just like many of the prisoners that were in the cells upstairs, those were the ones who spoke up against Brustrum, or members of Parliament that were trying to suggest he be unseated. Well this would be no more. With each released prisoner, with every bit of news being told, it was becoming more and more evident the guilt of King Brustrum and the innocence of the Bransford Nobles. Frankie may not realize it, but he'd already avenged their deaths and justified them.

Once she got to the door, she wasted no time unlocking it, fumbling for just a second, then opening it. There she was, the woman in the webcam image, curled up in a corner with a young two year old child in her lap. The woman slowly looked up to her. Her eyes were truly devoid of hope. "Karin? Karin Nilsine?" She slowly stepped forward and crouched down to her level. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm Cece. Is this your son?" Karin slowly looked to her child and nodded as the boy studied Cece carefully.

"Ander."

"Ander?" She extended her hand to the boy. He was thin and had a cute, round face with a button nose and beady blue eyes. His hair was a bit overgrown, but it made sense that Brustrum probably wouldn't have paid any attention to giving haircuts. Ander put his hand in hers and started to smile. Cece glanced back to Karin with a comforting gaze and smiled at her. "He is a very handsome young boy. Karin, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Brustrum…Adolf…"

"They're gone, Karin. They won't hurt you anymore, I promise you. But Frank. He's alive. He's alive and he needs you." Karin's eyes lit up with life for the first time and she moved her arms around Ander. "Karin, I've read Alrick's journal. I know how much impact you had on that family…Frankie, nor Tabitha, know you're alive right now. Tabitha is…well…I'll explain everything on the way up. There isn't a whole lot of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Frankie's intentions were right, but his actions weren't so hot. He thinks he has to die in order to be with you, so he's going out in a fight." Karin's eyes widened as Cece took a slow and deep breath. "I will explain _everything_ to you as we go, but we have to leave _now_ if there's any hope to get up there before Tabitha kills both Gunther and Frankie."

"T-Tabby?"

"Like I said…I'll explain."

Gunther was on his hands and knees, panting heavily as he ignored his wounds. He peered over to Frankie, who was in a similar shape, but still going all out against Tabitha. Tabitha was sleek, slender, and seemed like she had never been hit at all, despite her many injuries.

Frankie swung his heavy sword, his eyes swollen with tears of Tabitha's betrayal. Tabitha swung her wrist blades down and hit his wrist, causing him to drop his sword. "Looks like that's it for you, Frankie." Frankie was frozen, staring with wide and fearful eyes. "I'm so glad you wanted to die all along, that makes it so easy to kill you. You should have died two years ago with the rest of them!" She back-flipped several feet away, then crouched, ready to run.

So it _was _Frankie's plan to die? This had all been a plan to get Gunther to kill him? Gunther let out a grunt and shoved his sword into the ground, using it as leverage to push himself to his feet. He had to make it over, to stop Tabitha, but could he? As he scanned the battlefield, he noticed Rocky was missing. Where had she gone?

With a snap, Tabitha sprang forward. Gunther started to pale as Frankie remained standing, ready for his death. Then he felt a sudden breeze and a flash of grey and silver, his heart pounded as he watched Rocky flying to meet Tabitha, who was still focused solely on her one target. It reminded him of what Frankie said once before, how the royal guards were masters of becoming 'invisible' to their enemies.

Rocky had found her weakness. Tabitha could not focus on more than one target. Like the cat can only swipe at one mouse at a time, Tabitha could only strike one person at a time, and once locked onto the target, she had to get that target first. "You're going _down_ bitch!" Rocky exclaimed while extending her hand. "We're about to find out what happens when a cat's tail is pulled." Tabitha's eyes widened as Rocky shot behind her and grabbed the long ponytail, then continued running, snapping her head sideways and pulling her to the ground. "You should remember to put up your hair." She back-flipped over Tabitha and straddled her waist, then slammed her hand against the side of Tabitha's head, making sure she was unconscious.

Frankie slowly walked over as Rocky moved from her. His body trembled as he fell to his knees and put his hand to Tabitha's arm. "Tabitha…you were my last friend, my last tie to this world…how could you betray me?" He closed his eyes and let a tear fall down his cheek. Gunther moved towards him, his heart cried out for the man, but there was nothing that could be done.

"I'm sorry Frankie." Frankie bowed his head and bent over, still trembling. Rocky stood beside Gunther and put her hand to his shoulder. He lifted his eyes to her and breathed out. "Thank you Rocky for being here."

"Just between you and me, I almost couldn't get back up."

"Glad you did. I shudder to think of what would have happened if you hadn't…" She truly deserved those garments she wore. "You are a true protector. Now…Frankie…" He stepped behind Frankie and sighed, he didn't want to execute him, but Sviederbach law likely called for it.

"You know what to do Gunther. You win." Frankie lifted his head up and turned his eyes to the sky, calling out. "Sviederbach, I give Gunther Hessenheffer the throne! For the record…both of us would have sought peace." Gunther thinned his lips and slowly positioned the flat side of his sword onto Frankie's shoulder. Should he be executed? Tabitha was the one solely responsible for King Brustrum's death. "What are you waiting for, Gunther. You've won the kingdom, you've won your family, and you never lost Cece."

"I know that now. You were only using her as a lure, weren't you…to pull me out…so that I would kill you."

"Yes." Frankie bowed his head and tightened his grip onto Tabitha's arm. Gunther studied the fallen woman carefully and exhaled, his worst fear was her popping up and taking them all out. "To be with Karin and Alrick again."

"Rocky, please remove Tabitha's wrist cuffs before she wakes up." Rocky did so and decided to put them on her own wrists. She chuckled and lifted her hands up, studying the blades.

"Hey, these fit perfectly on me," Rocky cheered. Gunther rolled his eyes and shot his gaze to Frankie.

"Okay Frankie-"

"Wait no more!" Frankie exclaimed. "Take my life, you've defeated me! I'm begging you." Gunther closed his eyes and scoffed as Rocky lowered her arms. Was this really the peaceful way to end it? Even with Frankie begging him to kill him, he still was uncertain.

If saving Frankie meant killing him, ending his pain, was it really best? "Why? Why do _I_ have to be the one to save you? To save everyone…why does it all fall on _my_ shoulders?"

"Because Gunther, it's where you belong. _This_, _all this_, is your rightful place. Now do this!" With a heavy sigh, he slowly began to pull his sword back. One swipe was all that it would take. One single slash, and it would all end.

* * *

Yep Tabitha's crazy. Again oh holy crap, and did I leave you with a cliffhanger again? Well then. Tell me your thoughts on this battle?


	82. Change on the Horizon

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N: There are 90 chapters total, which means 8 chapters left. There _is_, however, a sequel idea in the making. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 82 (Change on the Horizon)

Gary bit his nails as he watched Gunther about to slice off the head of his arch enemy, he never expected this man would actually do something like this. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Gary spoke to the camera, completely ignoring the female reporter. "I think the battle's over. Gunther Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue are the victors." He put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. "It was an amazing and epic fight, and very traumatizing at that. It's been revealed that Tabitha was solely responsible for the death of King Brustrum."

"Again?" The female reporter asked with a low growl. "You're _seriously_ taking up _my_ report time?" She brandished her microphone in the air and started shouting at him. He leaned back and chuckled nervously.

"Not now, this isn't the time." She growled softly and looked towards the camera, finally throwing her hands up in defeat. He straightened himself up and sighed. "Perhaps the case of the Bransford Nobles is finally going to be solved." The reporter's back was turned to him, she started nudging him, trying to grab his attention. "What is it _now_?"

"Look!" She pointed out and Gary turned, gasping as he saw Cece running around the castle with a girl. The girl was holding a two year old child in her arms. A raggedy looking family, three older people, came out behind her. Gary's jaw dropped as the female reporter returned to the cameras. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in an astonishing turn out, Cece Jones is making her way onto the battlefield with a family. Who are these people? Do they have any association with Gunther Hessenheffer or Frankie Bransford? Let us find out. There are many things happening today, and we've been discovering just how corrupt King Brustrum has been. Do I foresee change in the horizon for Sviederbach? Gary, would you say change is coming?"

"Y-Yeah, I'd say change is well on its way." He looked over to her, mildly annoyed with her intrusion on his focus. He wanted to watch and find out what was going on, surely this reporter could shut up for one minute. She talked, she argued, she eyeballed him, and it was getting old. Thinking of a plan, he smirked and slowly looked over to her. "Would you go out with me after all this? A date?"

"Wha-" The reporter stopped, stunned. She slowly turned around and eyed the scene before them, speaking no words.

Gunther had his sword raised, and was about to swing down. Frankie's eyes were shut, and his lips were moving. He was mouthing Karin's name. Maybe this wasn't an execution, but more of a mercy killing. "Frank Bransford, may your soul finally be at peace when you go to the Great Mountain." He closed his own eyes and started to count in his head, pumping himself up mentally for this. He'd never killed before, and he never wanted to. "Three…may God have mercy-"

"Frankie!" Frankie's eyes shot open and Gunther quickly looked up, five people were running towards them. He only recognized Cece. She was shouting for him to stop. As the runners stopped, the girl cradling a small boy in her arms stepped in front of the group and stared ahead with tears running down her face. "Frankie Bransford, don't you dare make him kill you." It didn't take long for Gunther to realize who this girl was. At first he found himself questioning why the noblewoman Brustrum offered to him would be out here, then he realized the point. He lowered his sword to his side and relaxed his tense, aching body.

"K-Karin?" Frankie stuttered in his speech and slowly rose to his feet. The older woman took the young child in her arms as Karin slowly walked towards him. She stopped in front of him, her long raggedy brown hair falling before her eyes. "is this real?"

"Adolf and Brustrum kept me locked up all this time. They kept me alive. They had my family too apparently…"

Frankie slowly put his hand to her shoulder, he was at a loss of words. "I can't believe…I thought you were, but, I couldn't…find you…" His knees were weak and he was fighting the urge to pass out, falling dead on the spot.

"I was locked further underground." Karin looked back to Cece and drew in a slow breath. "She told me everything that was going on. She explained it _all_." He whimpered softly, knowing full well she wouldn't be happy with how he went about certain parts of his life. She turned her eyes towards him and slowly lifted her hand to his cheek. "I should be angry with you, because I knew…I knew what would happen if you let you anger get the better of you. Alrick and I had warned you many times, but…I can't be mad. I'm just glad you're alive. They told me you were _dead_."

"No. Your sister and I never knew you were alive, If we had…all this…" It wasn't helpful to talk about what would have been. He closed his eyes and started trembling as the guilt of his actions surfaced once more. Then there was the pain, the pain of the memory towards his family all passing, the betrayal, and the loss. "I'm sorry Karin, I'm so sorry. That day…I should have…I shouldn't have-" She cupped his hands in hers and gave him that same optimistic smile that he hadn't seen in years. It melted the ice around his heart and start it beating once more, the wonders of that one single smile. "Cece's explained everything and you still smile?"

"I love you, so why wouldn't I smile? There was nothing you could do that day Frank…your uncle gave you a choice, me or Alrick, and it wouldn't have mattered what you said. He was just going to lock one of us up…" Frankie clenched his eyes shut and relaxed his body as she moved her arms around his neck, hugging him. He was shocked, but he wasted no time in hugging her back. "I still love you, and I need you. Our...our son needs you too."

"Son." He lifted his head towards Karin's family and felt his heart begin pounding. Her mother Gloria Nilsine, was holding onto the young child. She had a braided headdress around her faded brown hair, which fell in a straight line behind her thin neck. Her frail body was shown through her torn blue dress. Beside her stood her husband, Henric. He was frail looking as well, and had sunken cheeks that were covered by a thin brown goatee with brown stubble. His hair was thin and wispy, not as full as it had been several years ago. Behind him, the much older father of Henric, Johan. He was completely bald, had a long growing, messy white beard, and raggedy looking clothes that clung loosely to his skinny body. They all needed some food by the looks of it. "Your family…"

"Grandpa Johan is all that's left of my grandparents, Frankie. The King and your Uncle locked them up as well when they tried to find me. I have no idea why Tabitha didn't know…I have no idea why she betrayed you, but…you don't need to die. Ander needs you to live, I need you to live."

Gloria limped over to him and he slowly extended his arms. This was almost too good to be true. "My son…I have a son…" He felt Karin's hand upon his back as Gloria placed Ander in his arms. Tears ran down his face as the boy reached up and caressed his gentle fingers along his cheek. He didn't want to die now. He wanted to live. He wanted to be with Karin, with Ander, and with her family.

Gunther smiled as Cece stepped beside him. She put one hand on his back to stabilize him and one hand on his chest, then leaned her head upon his shoulder. He sheathed his sword and moved a strong arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "Amazing work, Cece…how did you know she was still around?"

"I saw what she looked like, thought she looked familiar in the webcam, and I knew the castle has a dungeon. That's where Tabitha put your family."

"Yeah…what are we going to do about her?" He turned his gaze towards Tabitha and frowned. Sviederbach law would require her to be executed for her crimes. He couldn't go through with an execution right here, not in front of Frankie and Karin. As for Frankie, what could he do for them?

Frankie turned his attention to Gunther, he seemed to know a big decision had to be made. It was here Gunther would have to begin to instill order. Gunther felt his heart drop as Frankie slowly walked towards him, Karin at his side. He glanced up on the balcony and saw his family watching, all smiling, tears in their eyes. He swallowed hard and gazed into Cece's eyes as Ty hopped off from his horse and began to walk over.

Slowly his family descended the ladder that he couldn't wait to remove, as the ladder was a danger to hang on the castle balcony. When they made it to him, Kashlack put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "Gunther. I am proud of you my son. Yet. You know what has to be done, do you not?" He started to sweat as he felt all eyes upon him. "Your homeland needs you. Gunther…my assistant is about to have to close the doors on the butcher shop!" He chuckled nervously at his father and bowed his head, slowly closing his hands.

He had no other choice. He may have hated being royalty up to this point, but now he was starting to see the benefit of it more and more. If he took this major step, this responsibility, if he '_manned the fuck up'_ as was told to him several times before, then he could make a lot of changes. "I…came to save my kingdom. I want peace. This is my home, I know, and I should take pride in it…" He looked up to his father, then to his mother, they couldn't tell him what to do here. It was all on him.

Turning his head, he saw the other six members of Parliament walking up behind everyone. Frankie looked back at them, then to Gunther with a subtle smile. He put his arm around Karin's waist and breathed in. "Sviederbach needs a king, Gunther. They called for you."

"And I came. I won't run anymore, I accept…and I will restore my homeland to its former glory." There many things he would have to change, but where to start? He might have to start with the Royal Guard first. Then again, Rocky would do that. He wanted her in position of Chief. "When do I start making changes?"

"You can make any orders starting right now…even though your coronation would be in one week."

"Okay…"

"But wait!" Roffe, the second seat of the Parliament exclaimed. He stepped beside Frankie and held up his hand. "You are claiming Cece Jones as your Queen? What Royal or Noble blood does she have?" Gunther raised his eyebrow and looked through the crowds to see René and his family walking towards him.

"Well sir, what is your name?"

"Roffe Thorvald, Vice President of the Sviederbach Parliament. We considerd Frankie Bransford President until coronation, now his status stands until you've claimed an order…but…you first need proof that this woman is-" René stepped beside the man and smiled as lifted a document in his hand.

"Pardon me sir, I don't mean to interrupt," René stated calmly. "I'm Cece's cousin, and I've done a lot of research. There are two things that make her a star candidate for Queen." Roffe blinked and Gunther cupped his finger over his chin, smiling as the man turned to René, curious. "Well besides the fact that before all of this, Gunther has proposed marriage to her, making her his fiancé…she's pregnant with his child. Almost ten weeks along." Roffe lifted his eyebrows and Cece smiled, putting her hand to her stomach. "Secondly, she is descended from French Monarchy. These are the official documents to prove it. Handed to me by my great grandfather, Lance Maime."

Roffe took the papers and began inspecting them. Gunther looked over as Abigail walked behind René with her husband, Stuart. He was wearing a beanie hat and had a thin black moustache that did no wonders for his pale round face. He saw Cece smile at the elders walking up, her grandparents, Pierre and Juliet, along with Lance, who was in a wheelchair. This was not how he thought he'd meet the rest of her family, but either way, he was glad to see them.

"Well these have the official stamp of France," Roffe said with enthusiasm. The other five members of Parliament inspected it as well, all agreeing that the documents were official. Roffe turned to Frankie and cleared his throat. "Mr. Bransford, your recommendations?"

"I say give it a pass," Frankie responded. "She's acceptable by way of law, _and_ by way of exception. Declare it." Of course he would want Roffe to declare it, even though he'd not been officially resigned from his seat, Roffe would take it once he was. With him, the Bransford house would cease to be.

"Yes." Roffe stood with his back erect. "Cecelia Jones is by far an acceptable candidate for Queen. We will allow it. Now, Prince Gunther…what are your first orders?"

"First orders?" He rubbed his chin and looked towards Rocky. "First, I am appointing Rochelle Blue as Chief of the Royal Bodyguards. If she will accept." Rocky and Ty looked over with wide eyes, clearly understanding he meant for them to stay there in Sviederbach.

"I accept." They were all going to need to go back to America and pack their things anyway, so it wasn't like they weren't going back. "But I'll still need some education on how the system works."

"You'll be given that. Believe me. Mother had a friend in the Royal Guard when she was younger…" He shifted to Squitza and cleared his throat. "Do you think your friend is still around?"

"I am certain of it," Squitza replied. "I'll find her, she knows the Guard inside and out." Rocky smiled at the promise. It was a little bit of light in the somewhat overwhelming news. "I'll task her with educating Rocky and with cleaning up the Guard as well. If there are any loyalists of my father left, she will have to deal with them."

"I'm right here," a woman exclaimed from behind the crowd. Squitza looked over the crowds, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Gabriele?"

"Excuse me, I need to get through!" Gunther and Rocky turned to watch the crowd parting for a woman to come through. Gabriele was a tall, tan skinned woman with long raven hair brushing her shoulders. She was about the same age as Squitza, if not a few years older. Squitza gasped in delight and hurried over to her, hugging her.

"Oh it has been too long! Are you still with the Guard?"

"Yes, but many left once Tabitha took the Chief seat. Many also left under Brustrum's rule, but I'm still on. If Rochelle can bring new life to the guard, I'll be glad to mentor her." Rocky turned to her and smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you," Rocky said with a slight bow. "I want to learn everything that my Ancestor did in his reign. I want to follow his ways, and the ways of all the great Chiefs since."

"I'll be happy to teach you."

Gunther was filled with pride, he was happy that Rocky would take the job, but even happier that she would still be here for Cece. It would be too painful for Cece to move to Sviederbach and _not_ have her best friend. "All right. Rocky…" She turned towards him and gazed with question. "Learn all you can, but instruct them on what's to happen now." He pointed to Tabitha, still unconscious on the ground.

"Right. Gabriele, I need some guards to take her to a cell for now." Gabrielle nodded as several guards came walking through the crowds and lifted up Tabitha. Frankie and Karin watched mournfully as the woman was carried away, she would not get the opportunity, the 'gift' of seeing her sister. "Gunther, what's left?"

"My next regulation…Frankie." Frankie nodded and closed his eyes as Karin moved closer to him. "Your intentions were just, you were the only one brave enough to stand up to King Brustrum and your uncle. You solved what happened to your family. You should be praised as a hero, but at the same time, many of your actions and deeds were wrong. I will allow you, Karin, your son, and her family to stay here until the coronation next week. They need to regain their strength. After that, however, you are to leave Sviederbach. Go to America, go to Sweden, Germany, wherever you want to go…you will no longer be permitted here. The Bransford House will cease to exist. You _may_ be allowed to return in some time as a citizen, but you are hereby exiled."

Frankie nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was the best thing Gunther could think to do for him, a punishment but a gift at the same time. He would have his family, and that alone is all that he would likely need. Karin smiled warmly and nodded as well, understanding the rules. "I'll take care of him," she said. He smiled at her and folded his arms, funny she would say that, considering he would need to take care of her. Then again, they both needed each other now and needed to take care of each other.

"Thank you," Frankie replied, "I'll bow out gracefully." He looked over to Roffe, who was staring in astonishment, he knew well what this meant. Frankie's lips turned up into a cool smirk. "Roffe, you're the president of Parliament now. It'll be up to you to find a seventh seat, since the Bransford house is no more."

"Yes sir," Roffe replied.

Gunther looked towards the balcony and sighed, he knew this rule wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't just immediately repeal his grandfather's laws or freeze them, nor could he lower costs and pricings right away, too quickly, because this would likely cause chaos.

Thinking to himself, he began moving towards the balcony. He had to get on higher ground. He felt all eyes on him as he scaled the ladder onto the balcony. Cece and Rocky and Ty followed close after, and then his family all arrived shortly. They moved behind him while Cece stood next to him and put her hand over his. Ty stood beside him and Rocky stood beside Cece. He looked to Gary with a smile as the man's face twisted from happiness to a look of sheer terror, it seemed he finally realized that all his best dancers were going to have to move away.

He leaned forward on the railing and peered up to the sky for a moment, closing his eyes. Thankfully he'd taken Government and Economics in high school, but not a whole lot. His mom and dad, along with the majority of his family, knew this country and its laws in and out. So, while it had to be him up here, not Squitza, she could tell him what to do if he didn't know.

"Sviederbach, I know it will take some time before I have restored this land to its prior peaceful state, but I promise it will happen. Change will happen." It might be half his entire reign would end up overturning and reversing the laws his grandfather made over the last ten to twenty years. He took a heavy sigh and leaned forward, gripping the railing and gazing at the cameras with a soft smile. "I remember the days when I was a boy, running around this glorious country. What my cousins and family remember is a strong nation of peace, a glorious country where everyone was treated right, a beautiful land that stood on the basis of neutrality. My youngest cousin, Klaus, has never known that, has been born in America, and I want for him to know that time so badly. I want for everyone here to know that time, and that time will come again!" He would be an honest king, he had to be. He had to know they trusted him, they had to know they could trust him. "I may not know every single thing it takes to rule, but I know my mother does. My family knows. So together with my family, we will bring back Sviederbach's glory."

He could hear the applause from the crowd and the whistles, his father's strong hand moved proudly upon his shoulder. He looked back to his father, seeing him smiling as if to tell him that it was about damned time. He looked back to the crowd and gave them a brisk nod.

"I know a lot of laws have been made, pricings have been raised to unbearable prices, and the country's law enforcement has been raised to overbearing and strict standards. This should not be. I will have to lower the costs and pricings piece by piece, bringing them to a safe and doable state." He may have to raise earnings to match, then slowly lower those as he lowered other things. "But first, the law my grandfather put in place forcing all officers to impose power, abuse, and to be harsh upon our nations citizens…this is _not_ the dream that my ancestors had in mind. Law officers are meant to serve as enforcers of the law, but also as friends to be trusted by the people to protect them. Any officer that does not do this will be removed from their position. My grandfather's law is to be revoked from this day forward."

It was the best thing he could do right then and there, but of course, not the only thing. Transition was going to take a while. As he said, he was young, he wasn't as knowledgeable as he could be. "Please be patient with me, I will do the best that I can. Thank you…"

* * *

Was that not intense? What were your thoughts as Karin called out to Frankie? What were your thoughts to this chapter?


	83. Difficult Goodbyes

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 83 (Difficult Goodbyes)

Cece walked through the door of her old apartment with a heavy heart, it had been a couple days since the fight for the Kingdom. The letters would not stop coming in, but right now everyone was just resting. Nothing would happen until the coronation, really, but for now everyone was packing up their items and moving around. Rocky had instructed the Royal Guard, and some other members of the royal servants, to help everyone pack up the homes. Everything was to be cleared out by the time the Coronation was.

She walked behind her couch, slowly gliding her fingers along the edge with a silent tear gliding down her face. The memories came flooding back of her childhood home. Right now, the couch was the only thing that remained of the apartment, the guard and movers cleared everything else out. It scared her, the thought of running a kingdom. Or at least, helping to, Gunther would do most of the work. What was she to do now? She never thought in her life that she would ever leave Chicago.

Flynn walked through the door and sighed as Henry followed in after him. "So this is it?" Henry asked in his quiet, timid tone. "You're just leaving?" Goodbyes had never been easy, and Cece had to make her goodbyes with everyone. "I can't fly over to Sviederbach very often…" Flynn bowed his head and Cece chuckled through her tears. She moved over and knelt in front of Henry, putting her hand to his shoulder and smiling. Henry's eyes were misty, as if he knew he could never fly over there to begin with, this was quite literally the only chance he'd ever get to say goodbye. The last time he'd see Flynn again. "Of course, I won't see you guys again. I shouldn't be surprised…"

"Henry, Flynn can still talk to you. With Rocky in charge of the Royal Guards, I'm pretty certain there's no chance she's not going to let you call him or talk on the computer."

"I know, I just…who's going to be my friend now? No one wants to be friends with a nerd!" Flynn walked over to Henry and gave him a hug. He closed his eyes as a tear fell from Henry's face.

"You'll always be my brother," Flynn said with a subtle smile. "Okay?"

"I know…"

As she stood up, she heard footsteps rushing through the hallway outside. She turned around and saw Georgia standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. "Rocky said you would be here." Her heart split into shreds as she began moving towards the social worker who followed her through life. No words were needed, there were no words she could find. Georgia couldn't follow her to Sviederbach, she was needed here in America. She was needed by other children. Georgia threw her arms around Cece and sobbed once as she hugged her back. "I don't want to say goodbye…"

"So don't. This isn't goodbye. You can visit anytime you like, granted you'd have to talk to Rocky first and set up a visitation, but…you can still visit." Her insides were a mess right now, the pregnancy was not helping her emotions one bit.

"I know, but I still won't get to see you that much."

"You took care of us, you did the best you could." She stepped back and smiled at the woman, wiping her own eyes and trying to quell the shaking of her heart. "I'll never forget you, or anything you've done. You know what? I'm going to try and join the law enforcement over there!" Georgia smiled at her and nodded her head.

"You do that, there isn't anything you can't do if you try. Do you think they'll treat you any differently? You know, being the Queen and all?"

"No. Gunther, _and_ Sviederbach's new Chief of Police, have stated quite clearly that the law enforcement treats all on the force equally. They'll be hard on me, and if I don't cut the mustard, I'm out. No special treatment." In fact, they might be harder on her _because_ she was the Queen, only to ensure she didn't get a big head and start thinking she was entitled to special treatment. "I'm going to take my job very seriously, just like mom did. Then again, I still have to apply and go through the training process."

"You'll do just fine, Cece. I know you will." Georgia sniffled and hugged her again. "I am so proud of you! Your mother would have been proud too." Her heart jumped and she smiled brightly as she imagined her mother's peaceful expression gazing down upon her. Yes, her mother would be. "Carrying on your mother's legacy is just…it's a great thing for you to do. I'm going to miss you more than anything, Cece. Do you know that?" Flynn walked over and Georgia took him into the hug. "Both of you." She kissed the tops of their heads and started to sob once more as they hugged her tight. They would miss her too, she was just like a mother to them in every way. "I love you two. I've never been so close to my clients like I have you, and I don't want to let you go."

"You have to…"

"I _know!_" Cece closed her eyes, her body trembled and shook like hell. The tidal wave just wasn't over yet, and she knew it. "Anyway…" Georgia released them and stepped back, wiping her eyes. "The apartment's been rented out, but I found someone who wanted to talk to you…"

"Who?"

"Well…that's the thing…you know that woman? Tabitha? She almost took this guy from the prison when they released him, but I took him into my custody and his cellmate went with her. Gave his life so he could talk to you." Her lips parted and she slowly looked to the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw her father standing there, his eyes misty.

"You…you told me to come to you when I was sober." James walked in, immediately Cece was beginning to put up her wall. Flynn stepped beside her, partially behind, and frowned at him. James closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now, and I understand. I just…I want you to know I meant everything I said that night on the phone. I really am sorry for screwing everything up. I had to see you before you left, though…"

She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him, but now was likely the only chance they would have. She folded her arms neatly against her chest and closed her eyes. The disgust she had for this man burned from deep within, but she could put it out if she had to. "You might never know just how badly you messed up, and then that last custody thing? What was up with that…you realize that you're the main reason why the media managed to find Gunther in the first place."

"I know. I'm also the reason that woman tried to get me. When I saw my cellmate shoot that arrow…" She watched him shudder and felt a coldness run down her spine as she remembered that remorseful gaze in the man's eyes. Perhaps that was what it was, he was for, he saved James's life. "My cellmate's only crime was stealing a necklace from a store. Nothing else, but I…I'm a drunkard, I'm negligent, I've screwed up my family's lives several times over…it should have been _me_ up there. It should have been _me_ being killed by Tabitha, not that man. He didn't deserve to die, _I_ did. I think about it from time to time…Curtis, that man, and I just wonder…why the hell am I still alive?"

She felt her heart sinking once more and her pride washed away. Upon inspecting the guilt and shame in his eyes, she felt horrible. Here she was, still treating him like some second hand dust rag, when he probably felt worse than even that. "Dad…" For him to say he _deserved_ to die was a pretty big step. After all, she'd seen people who deserved to die, and those were the people without remorse for their actions. Such as Hans Brustrum, or Adolf Bransford. Hell, even Tabitha had lost it and would have to be executed.

"Now I don't know that you can forgive me, and you don't need to, but just hear me out…" Forgiveness was a broad term, and a hard one at that. Maybe she could forgive him though, maybe everything that happened was just something he needed to change his own life.

Slowly she stepped forward and moved her arms around him, hugging him. He stuttered in his confusion, then gently hugged her back. A teardrop fell from his face as his hug tightened. "I'm going to be a Queen, so I'm going to have to learn to forgive, right?"

"I'm not worth it. Honestly."

"Don't sell yourself short…" She stepped back and looked up to him, breathing in slowly. This was the hardest thing for her to do, and she honestly wanted to collapse and vanish away right now before she had to do this. "It's just the fact that you _do_ feel remorse. Maybe you feel enough to get help for your own issues, but believe me, there are worse people out there. I'm glad you feel bad, but not because I _want_ you to, but because that means you can change. Maybe there's some hope for you, something like a light switch to turn on whatever's in there. You're always going to be my dad, whether or not I ever wanted to admit to it. There are just some things you can't throw away."

"I do love you two. You and Flynn, and I want to see you grow happy. Maybe now you will, over there in Sviederbach, and I still approve of Gunther." She smiled at him and watched Flynn hug his father. It still felt good to have a father's approval of her husband. Maybe if he got help for his issues, they could have a relationship with him. Perhaps that was the reason the cellmate gave his own life for him, so that he could have a second chance.

Lowering her arms, she felt her breath catch in her throat, after she cleared it away, she put her hand to her father's shoulder and met his eyes. "Dad, get help for your alcohol problems, and other things…seek a therapist and just, work on yourself. Maybe, with that, we can work on the way things are between the three of us." James smiled sadly and slowly nodded his head. "And also, the wedding…when it happens…I don't think I would have too much of a problem with you being there, and maybe handing me off."

"R-Really?" She saw his eyes light up and it felt great to see him smile in that instant. "I mean…you'd consider that?"

"Of course. I see no reason why not." She hadn't really thought much on the wedding. All things considered, they _had_ wanted it to be a small wedding, but chances were more than likely a simple wedding was now out of the question. _"Well, at least I can still walk down the aisle…"_

Rocky moved with Gabriele and three bodyguards behind her. Ty moved beside her. They stopped before their mother's door and waited for the woman to open it, when she did, her jaw dropped and her eyes scanned everyone there. "Mom, hi," she said with a subtle smile. "We're about to leave…all our things have been flown over to Sviederbach."

"So you came to say goodbye?" Marcie asked.

"Yeah…" She still felt goodbyes were necessary. Neither she or Ty really felt they wanted to talk to this woman much anymore, but it couldn't be helped. "I can have my guards stand out here…" Gabriele turned to the guards and raised her hands, motioning for them to back up. Rocky glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Gabby."

Ty and Rocky made their way inside and sat on the couch. Marcie sat in her recliner and lifted a cup of coffee from the coffee table. The air grew silent as Rocky stared down at the table. Instantly the memories of her mom's yelling and throwing things came to her mind. She remembered her father's aggression and anger, and her stomach began to churn, but she kept it all down. "Ty's joining Sviederbach's marching band, and is going to become the castle's chief entertainer." Marcie raised an eyebrow and looked towards her son with a jester.

"So essentially…Ty's becoming the court jester?"

Ty flattened his gaze and crossed his arms. "Essentially. Yes."

"Well. Does it pay well?"

"Yeah, but Rocky's the breadwinner here…"

"Yeah. How's your training going, Rocky?"

"Good," she replied, "Gabby's a great mentor to have." It seemed like everyone was going to have a mentor, or at least, everyone besides Gunther. He was already making things better, slowly but surely. "It'll take a while, but Gunther's going to turn Sviederbach around. I'm proud to be a part of it." She was also _extremely_ glad that she didn't have to say goodbye to Cece.

"Just…be safe…I know I haven't been the best mother in the world, but believe it or not, I am proud of you and your brother." Marcie bowed her head and tears began to form in her eyes. The tension in the air was almost unbearable for them, but they had to ignore it. "I love you two. You know that?"

"You could have left him mom," Ty said with a shaky tone. "I don't know why you stayed. Even in Sviederbach, that law states if they abuse you…if they cheat on you…you can _leave_. Instead you stayed. You traumatized us because you made us have to deal with him, and then we had to deal with you. Do you understand _why_ I become emancipated and why I took custody of Rocky?"

"I do…and I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to change my mistakes. I wish I could take it all back now, but…I have no choice, and I'm happy for you two. I hope that wherever life takes you from here…you will both grow strong and raise good families." Marcie smiled through her tears and closed her eyes.

"You _could_ come with us," Rocky suggested with a full and still heavy heart. She didn't really want to say goodbye to the woman, she didn't know if they could even have a future with her, but there was always a chance. Wasn't there? "You _are_ our mother." Marcie put her hand to her chest and shook her head.

"I won't go to Sviederbach with you." Rocky frowned and Ty slowly bowed his head. "That is your heaven, not mine. How is the education program there?"

"There aren't that many grades. Gunther, Tinka, Cece, Ty and I are going to have to do a lot of studying for the next months to try and opt out of a lot of things." It was similar to the Philippines, they only had about ten grades. For a child of Sviederbach school began at the age of six, first grade. The final grade happened when the child was fifteen or sixteen. After that, they entered the workforce, some had the option of going into the military. They would have to spend part of their final school year looking for mentors and apprentices to take them in and teach them the ropes of whatever job or trade they were looking for. College was optional. "There's a lot of accelerated learning, so…we have to try and get to this grade level and start leaning things like Economics, Government, Agriculture, Chemistry, Calculus, and so forth. It's a process."

"I imagine it will be tough for the first few years, for everyone."

"Yeah. Yeah it will. Flynn should be fine, though…besides, he's got a new friend over there, Mina, who is going to help tutor him over whatever courses he needs." She gave her mother one last glance, they were short on time and needed to start heading back soon. They still needed to say goodbye to Deuce. "Even through all of the negative…I will still miss you, Mom."

"Same here," Ty agreed. Marcie reached over and hugged them both, still smiling as she rested her head between the two of them.

"We'll see each other again one day. Goodbye you two."

Cece walked through the park with Gunther, Tinka, Flynn, Rocky, and Ty. They were going to meet Deuce and Dina there. Of course they were surrounded by guards, so they looked more intimidating than they wanted to.

When they found the two, Deuce was already in tears. Cece caught a devious look on Rocky's face as he started rushing to hug them. Before he was near them, four guards rushed and tackled him to the ground, pinning him. "Hey!" Deuce exclaimed as he squirmed. The others raised their eyebrow at Rocky as she laughed.

"It's okay guys! I got this! He's cool." The guards released Deuce and he quickly sprang up, dusting himself off.

"Sure. Now you tell them." Deuce walked up to them and spread his arms out. Everyone huddled around him, hugging him. Dina joined in, tears streamed her cheeks. "I don't want you guys to leave! Who's going to pluck my eyebrows? Who's going to help out at Crusty's? Who…who's going to show me how to arm wrestle? Who am I going to beat at video games? Why do you have to leave!"

"Because I'm a King now," Gunther said with a gentle smile.

"You're not _yet!_ You still have the coronation!"

"I know man. Hey, I told Frankie that he needs to start hanging out with you when he gets back over here. Okay?" Deuce laughed slightly and continued his frantic sobbing.

Cece's heart went out to him. She wished desperately there was something they could do for him, but there wasn't a thing to do. He couldn't just up and leave for Sviederbach like they could, his family wouldn't let him.

"Deuce, you've been the greatest friend," Cece said with a smile. The others released him and he stepped back, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. She smiled and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but we'll definitely still be in touch with you. Above all else, you've been the greatest friend any of us could ask for."

"Promise? Promise you guys won't forget about me now that you're kind of famous?"

"We promise. Because we love you and Dina." Deuce and Dina smiled at her and hugged her again. "Don't think of this as goodbye, think of it as a new chapter in all of our lives. Besides, you're still going to be a groomsman at the wedding." He chuckled and wiped his eyes once more.

"G-Groomsman?"

"Yeah. Gunther's going for René being the best man. He was the only one _not_ fighting over that." Deuce chuckled and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Fair enough. God I'm going to miss you guys…you _better_ keep in touch."

"We will. Promise…"

The way back was a long, quiet journey. Cece watched solemnly as Colorado vanished into the distance. Aboard the plane, Gunther sat beside her. Tinka was behind them, sitting with Ty, while Rocky and Flynn sat in front of them. She felt Gunther's arm around her shoulders and looked over at him with a tiny smile. He swept his thumb across her falling tear and kissed her forehead. "It isn't really goodbye, Cece. We'll still see and hear from them."

"But how often? How can we truly keep in touch with them all? Is Gary still in Sviederbach?"

"Yes…" Gary wasn't leaving until the coronation, so they couldn't say goodbye to him yet. His words were 'I promised a dance for a King, and it's going to happen'. "Apparently he wants to do a _Shake it Up _dance in our honor." It was acceptable, and she really didn't mind. "Hey, when we get back, we'll find the Police Chief and get you to go through the basic training."

"Awesome. I _really_ want to join, but wait…I'm pregnant…"

"Doesn't matter. You can apply now, it'll take some time before they actually accept and put anyone through basic. At least you'll have a mentor until then." Ah yes, people were really going out of their way to help all of them. It was important, and exactly what they needed.

Maybe things would be fine for them. She laughed lightly and put her head to his shoulder. "You don't have a mentor, poor baby…"

"Ah it is what it is. Besides, I've got mom to help me out." Even though Squitza was being entirely focused on the coming coronation and wedding. Plus, she had to help Cece out a little with the whole Queen-ship, but had to admit that even she had trouble knowing certain aspects. They didn't have the _best_ mentors, and it wasn't like Queen Elizabeth was helping out or anything.

Now that would be good, to have help from other kingdoms, but how likely was it? Sviederbach wasn't necessarily that well known, but by that same respect, there were many lesser known kingdoms. Sure, the international news and _Shake it Up_ recording the fight and Gunther's rise to Kingship probably put Sviederbach on the map.

"I just wish we didn't have to be an ocean away from everyone we cared about. It's hard, being away from them all…and just knowing…there may be a slight chance ten years down the road or so, that we won't see them ever again."

"Well then Cece. We'd just better keep in touch enough to ensure that never happens." Her heart lifted and she quickly kissed his cheek. Things would be okay, she knew they would, but that did not mean she couldn't be nervous.

When they returned to the castle, they noticed several things were off. The guards were not wearing Sviederbach uniforms. The uniforms consisted of a green button up suit over a white shirt, black slacks, dark boots, and shades. No, these guards had a red shirt, black pants, and a tall black hat.

She raised her eyebrow and walked into the castle arm-in-arm with Gunther, the others followed close behind. When they made it to the main kitchen, with a long table and several chairs, they performed a double-take.

Standing beside the table with Squitza and Kashlack was _Queen Elizabeth._ Standing before them, saluting them and smiling was Prince William, and next to him was the ever-gorgeous Princess Kate. Gunther's jaw dropped and he quickly nudged her. "Cece, slap me. Am I dreaming?" On the other side of the table, with a bemused expression were Frankie and Karin.

"I-I don't know, I was going to ask the same…Rocky? Pinch me?" Prince William walked forward and extended his hand, winking to Gunther.

"We saw the news, checked up on Sviederbach's status. You're going to need some assistance with those four kingdoms and establishing peace, and perhaps some advice…We would be honored to mentor you and your Queen." With that, Gunther started to faint. The Prince raised his eyebrow as Rocky and Ty caught him. "Well, I guess we'll continue this when he wakes…"

* * *

Goodbyes are always the hardest, aren't they? This chapter was pretty sad. So what are your thoughts? Anything surprise you here?


	84. Advice from Above

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 84 (Advice from Above)

Gunther's eyes snapped open to see Cece, Rocky and Frankie standing around him. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning as he recalled seeing Prince William before him. "Oh guys, I had the craziest dream. I came home to the castle, there were British guards everywhere, and then I saw Prince William! What a dream that was…" He heard Frankie laugh as Cece shook her head. What was so funny? "What? Did you guys have a similar dream or something? What happened?"

"Oh, he's awake." Gunther straightened and his heart began to pound at an excited pace. It was William's voice. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder and saw the royal man sipping a cup of water. He couldn't believe, or understand, why that royal family, the most famous royal family in the world, would want to help _him_. "Now, let's have a proper greeting, shall we?" Gunther didn't waste time moving to his feet, though the way his knees were quivering, he questioned whether or not he ought to sit down. William smiled at him and extended his hand, Gunther shook his hand and marveled over the firm handshake.

"I'm honored to meet you…in person…" He knew the famous Prince wasn't too uppity, from what he'd seen of him in interviews and whatnot, the man did have a good sense of humor it would seem. William withdrew his hand and tapped his chin, smirking just a bit at him.

"You do know that as a King, you'll be meeting a lot of royalty in your day. There's always the Kingdom of Georgia, Denmark, Scotland, and a whole world of monarchs out there. Believe me, when you're sipping sake with the Emperor of Japan, it really hits you." His eyes widened and his body grew intensely stiff as the shock and impact of the words rattled him. He couldn't imagine doing all these things, meeting all these famous people, and in that sense, he really needed to not get star-struck over it.

"I…I'm embarrassed, I didn't mean to get so star-struck like that earlier. I just wasn't expecting to see someone like you showing up and offering some assistance." William tapped his chin and nodded, still smiling. Sviederbach's news _honestly_ reached Britain? What else had it reached? Who else had it reached? "Just you?"

"Well, we're just the first to come up. We have spoken with other Kingdoms that saw the news and it was agreed that we visit. Being that you're so young, you'll be offered assistance from all sides. My father couldn't make it here, but he sends his regards." Gunther thanked him and closed his eyes, practicing some slow breathing techniques before opening his big mouth and embarrassing himself. William laughed lightly and put his hand to his shoulder. "_Relax_, I don't bite."

"I know, I'll get used to this eventually…"

"Right. Now, you realize that as King, you're basically going to have to join the military, right? Most Royalty go in the military, considering you have to have a good foundation for the art of war in the first place, since you'll be making all those commands." He nodded and started rubbing his chin instinctively as William began directing with his hands, explaining. "If you have one set of enemy troops over here on the left, and another set over here on the right, what are you to do? You can't just run directly in the middle, because both troops will swarm you."

He pictured giving that order and seeing it go down exactly as William said, with both sides coming in for an attack. It was overwhelming. "I see…"

"These are the kind of orders you have to make. Also, negotiation of peace is a very serious thing, you have to know when to give that and when the other team will not withdraw. If they do not withdraw, you need to consider whether you can withdraw, or whether a fight is not avoidable. Sometimes peace just can't be negotiated and there is no other choice but war, and you need to know what the best move to make is at that point."

"Right. Sviederbach was formed to be a neutral country, but now it seems our hand has been forced thanks to my Grandfather…I don't even know what to do right now."

"Well, I graduated from the _Royal Air Force Cranwell_, they are a very prestigious military training school and will teach you everything you need to know if you wish to attend. However, until you can actually do anything, let me bring you to the point of why I'm here…you have no experience in the military _or_ royalty, correct?"

His heart sank and he bowed his head, mentally cursing himself. He was, in no way, ready to be a King. "Correct. I'm ashamed to admit, but I kind of jumped in. I was forced into it when I saw the shape my homeland was in…I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

"Right, and you're already in the middle of a bit of a war, not _quite_ a war, with four neighboring countries. That's why I'm here to help with that. I've also come with suggestions from other Royal families and so we're going to help you negotiate peace with these four."

"What if peace isn't negotiable?"

"We will deal with that as the time comes. Hopefully, we can avoid a war. Now, my grandmother is here to help give your mother some tips, and Kate's here to help Cece. So while they do that, let's you and I take a look around Sviederbach."

"Right." He could use the knowledge of how each district was doing, and he could definitely use William's help and expertise. There was no way he was turning _any_ advice down, and would consider everything with an open mind. There was a lot of work to be done, and it felt like there was so little time. "Let's get started then…"

As they left, Cece was being pushed into the King and Queen's bedroom by Kate, who was eager to give her some tips on what was to come into the future. She'd already overcome her own astonishment at seeing the royal family members there, but even still, it was all quite a bit overwhelming. "It's so great to meet you in person, Kate," Cece said with a smile. She winced inwardly, considering she'd _already_ said that like a million times.

Kate smiled at her and pat her on the back. "It's a pleasure. You've got a lot to prepare for, you're going to get just as much media attention as your future husband. Believe me. Now I want to talk about that…you were _hoping_ for a small and simple wedding, right?"

"Yeah…" She could already feel that hope being dashed just by the look on Kate's face. She remembered the Royal Wedding that was aired worldwide. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she began to pale. Worries and stress were starting to run rampant through her body as she envisioned her wedding as viewed by millions, no, _billions_. "Let me guess…that's not going to happen is it?"

"No. I mean you might have stood more of a chance if that fight a couple days ago hadn't been aired worldwide." Cece rolled her eyes and slowly ran her hand through her hair, groaning. What started out as a simple _Shake it Up_ dance for a king that would only be aired on a few channels by both the dance show and the news media, ended up turning into an assassination that was immediately the focus of every single channel. It had been years, decades, perhaps an entire century or two since an actual _King_ had been assassinated, so of course it had been a big deal. Of course when the fight took place, they just _had_ to air it worldwide.

"So the assassination and Gunther's ascension to the throne put Sviederbach on the map, you're saying?"

"Something like that, yes. It really raised up the awareness of Sviederbach. So, you're probably going to have a large wedding. Even still, the whole population of Sviederbach would attend your wedding whether the world saw it or not."

"Go figure…" Well, now that the simple wedding was off, she had to prepare for a _large_ and possible castle wedding. "I cannot _believe _I'm going to have a giant wedding. I don't know how to be excited for that…" She didn't know how to swallow any of what was going on, to be honest. It was all too sudden, and it frightened her. "Everything's so much _bigger_ than my own home was. I mean just look at this bedroom!"

She turned and Kate eyed the bedroom with a small smile. It was a large, heavily decorated room with stone walls and a large chandelier in the center of the room that lit it up with golden light. The vanity they were at was straight across from the door, which was on the west side. So to the north wall of the room, there was the large queen size pillow mattress with red bedding and several pillows. The center of the room had a large red oval rug, and the south wall had a medieval type window overlooking the courtyard. She also needn't mention the various antique and ancient artifacts that adorned these walls, including the family crest above the bed, along with a shield and two swords crossing each other, hanging above the door.

"There are a million rooms in this castle!" She was exaggerating, but at least, it _felt_ like there were. There were several bedrooms, too many for her to count. There were several bathrooms, including the one directly beside her bedroom, and several game rooms, meeting rooms, and other rooms that she didn't _quite_ know what they were. They were simply there. Storage rooms most likely. "Not to mention the cells in the basement of the castle tunnel around like a _maze_."

"I know it can be overwhelming, and confusing, but don't worry…you will get used to it. The castle isn't even the big part about the reign, there are many things that you're going to have to do, like being seen in the public eye." Of course, she understood that. If she didn't act like she cared about anything, and stayed out of the way of the public's eye at times, then people would think she was a bad person. "I hear you're going to involve yourself with the law enforcement."

"It's true, I want to carry on my mom's legacy." Kate smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Cece was able to relax and talk to her, she didn't know why or how the lady actually managed to make that possible, but it was great. She turned to her and grinned. "Mom was a great officer, she was also a great mom. She passed away while trying to stop a bank robbery in place…" Kate frowned and put her hand to her chest.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you."

"Maybe." She moved beside Kate and sighed. "So about the wedding…it's actually September 3rd."

"Okay, so there's plenty of time to prepare. As for how it goes, it is your wedding, so you can do whatever you like with it. Best Man, Maid of Honor, and so forth."

"Well the Best Man is my cousin René, the Maid of Honor is Rocky. Groomsmen are going to be her brother Ty, and our friend Deuce. He's still in America." Kate nodded and slowly tapped her chin. "My Bridesmaids are going to be Tinka and Dina. That much we have planned."

"It's a great start! Now, I will say it is common for wedding dresses to symbolize something, to mean something, the designers will go over all that, but I'm helping. Now you prefer simplicity, right?"

"Yeah, even my ring. Simple and beautiful!" She was damn proud of it too. "I've never been one for overly extravagant and elegant things, at least not since Mom passed. Hell, on my first date with Gunther, he took me to this _way_ overpriced restaurant…" Kate laughed heartily and put her hand to her shoulder.

"I see. Then we can do a simple wedding dress for you, perhaps? Simple, yet refined, with a taste of elegance that can promote royalty and symbolize a new hope. Like Queen Elizabeth's royal wedding dress had symbolized a hope for the nation, yours could as well. A new hope, a new start." Her heart screamed for joy at the idea, she could just picture a beautiful yet simple light red, almost pink, wedding dress adorned with flowers, lace, and frills, all topped off with a beautiful tiara.

"I love it! Do you think the dress can be red? Like light red?"

"I'm not sure, most royal wedding dresses have been white. In essence it is a symbol of purity."

"Oh…well in that case, white is fine." She couldn't say she was disheartened, but she had hoped for a different than typical colored dress. It wouldn't matter, she knew it was going to be beautiful either way. Smiling at Kate, she reached over and hugged her. "I appreciate all the help. Maybe we're going to be all right." She and Gunther would be just fine, they could do this, and what a fortune it was to have William and Kate helping them! She really felt she could relax and be comfortable.

Kate smiled back and patted her on the back. "You will do just fine. You know that you can contact us, or any royal family really, whenever you like. We'll always be willing to talk if you need anything at all."

"Thank you."

* * *

Well, what did you think of the advice from the Royals? They'll be around a couple further times, but not so much.


	85. Hold Your Head High

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 85 (Keep Your Head High)

Gunther sat with Frankie on the castle steps in the front lobby, Karin was standing nearby with her son, and with Cece gushing over the child. Karin had been giving her tips in regard to the pregnancy, and some stuff to look out for during the pregnancy regarding the media. Though she hadn't personally dealt with it, it wasn't hard to tell the media would want to talk about Cece's pregnancy, and also how it was able to override Sviederbach law, even though she was already 'royal' as it were.

Though right now, more hard-pressing matters were at stake. Gunther was giving Frankie some tips on what he ought to do once he got to Chicago, but was also discussing what would happen to Tabitha. Neither Frankie or Karin wanted to see her executed, but they knew it was improbable and futile to try and state otherwise. The country was calling for her execution anyway. "It'll be a closed one," Gunther spoke calmly and was careful to choose his words. "I know you trusted her, and I know it's hard to deal with her betrayal…"

"Yeah I got it," Frankie muttered. "There's nothing I can do, and so on. It just hurts." He did understand the pain, especially since today was the day of her execution. Gunther had to be there on account of his coronation that was coming up. Frankie and Karin had the option of going. There was a bit of conflict between whether or not to show up. On one coin, they wanted to go and have a sense of closure, but on the other side of the coin they did _not_ want to go and see Tabitha executed for her crimes. Frankie took a slow and deep breath and rubbed his neck. "I can't even begin to imagine how it's going to be, sitting there…watching one of my best friends die. Yeah I'm angry, angry that she betrayed my family and even tried to kill me….but still she was my friend, she was Karin's _sister_. How the hell can I just sit there and watch her die?"

"Wouldn't ask you to do it if it makes you too uncomfortable, but I am offering you two the chance to talk to her before the execution…" Frankie tensed for a second and looked up to Karin. She moved over and sat beside Frankie and set Ander down to play. The boy, of course, wouldn't leave her side. Cece sat beside Gunther and put her head to his shoulder. "We can discuss other things, if you'd like. Such as, you and Karin getting married?"

"She wants me to make you my best man for some reason." Gunther smirked as Frankie slowly looked to his fiancé, to which she gazed back lovingly. She followed up with a challenging smirk, which Frankie moved his defeated expression back to Gunther. "I have no choice in the matter, she wants Cece to be her Matron of Honor." Gunther played off with a smirk, he knew better that Frankie just honestly didn't have anyone else that could fill a best man role. Not only that, but it was a nice 'revenge' to have some media spread out on his wedding.

"Do you _have_ any other friends?" He could feel Frankie's glare, and laughed it off. "So it's settled, I'll be the best man, and I promise not to wear anything flagrant and colorful." Not that he would have anyway, he didn't have to do that since he talked to Tinka about being able to do his own thing. "Speaking of other friends, I think I told you about Deuce?" Frankie confirmed with a grunt and leaned forward, propping his arms up on his knees and his hand together before his face.

"You wanted me to befriend him. Among other things."

"Right." Cece had done her task of helping Karin out, teaching the girl to dance, so hopefully she could get onto Shake it Up. She was also going to talk Gary into at least hiring Karin for all the secretarial duties she'd done, but they were not sure how it would work with the toddler. Ander wasn't so willing to leave his mother's side, except for being with his father. Karin herself wasn't so keen on being apart from her son, either. "But I also want you to get a job at Crusty's, I've spoke to Deuce's uncle, and even Deuce agrees." Frankie raised an eyebrow at him. He knew it was a lot to ask, but Gunther just felt it was necessary that Frankie work, even though he had an ample sum of money. "I understand you have quite a bit of money as is, so Karin obviously doesn't _need_ to work. We only suggest she go onto Shake it Up because it can help her get on her feet."

"Yeah, that's right," Cece said with a gentle smile. She reached over and gave Karin a gentle squeeze of her hand. Karin smiled back and leaned in closer to Frankie. "She can gather a lot of friends from there, but for you Frankie, working will also help you in a few ways. One, you'll have money coming in whether you need it or not, it's still money, and it will help give you something to do while building up some work history and responsibility."

"I got the point," Frankie muttered. "I'll work Crusty's, and I'll put forth an effort to be friends with Deuce. I do that because I know you said he's obviously down about losing a lot of his friends at once, so he'll need a friend…"

"I'll even talk to Dina!" Karin enthused. "She sounds like a nice person." Frankie chuckled and closed his eyes as Gunther looked over to Cece for her advice. Dina was a good person, but somewhat rough around the edges. As shy and reluctant as Karin was, Dina _might_ be a little too forceful for her. After all, Dina would probably want her to go places with her and hang out quite often. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Cece replied. "Dina's a strong person, Karin. She'll probably want to hang out a lot and get you to go to the mall and other things…I'll tell her to take it easy at first, so you can kind of ease into the friendship-"

"I'll be fine." Karin scratched her head and let out a hesitant, but strong sigh. "I can handle strong. I mean…sure it might be scary at first, but I don't want to be stuck in some shell for the rest of my life."

"Well, Dina will definitely help pull you out of that rut…"

"Good. I'll be glad to meet her." Gunther was amazed by Karin's tenacity, but he was impressed that she would try not to let what happened to her take control over her. She was, in every way, how Alrick described her in his journal. Frankie was a very, very lucky man. "I know it's going to take a while to get over everything, I just…I'll have to be patient. If she can be patient. I know things will be okay."

Frankie smiled at her and took her hand in his, "You'll be just fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He breathed in slowly and turned back to Gunther. "I'm also going to try to attend college when we get back."

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied. It was more than a good idea, at Frankie's age, he would need to get into college. He wasn't quite nineteen yet, and a lot of jobs in the workforce wanted some sort of degree, so if he didn't go to college, he'd have a hell of a time getting hired anywhere. "Try not to overload yourselves, though."

"We do have Karin's family with us at least." Very true, and again, lucky. Karin's mom and dad, Henric and Gloria, were standing nearby in the room as well. They weren't saying much, just listening and talking with one another. Then Karin's grandfather, Johan, was finally well again after the medical treatments from being rescued from that dungeon. He was close to death at the time. Fortunately, all of them were getting a new lease on life, and Gunther was proud to be giving it to them. "No matter what, we'll be all right. At least, that's what Karin says." Gunther chuckled and pat Frankie's shoulder.

"Glad to hear it. See, it's much less an 'exile' as it is a second chance." Frankie leaned to the side and swayed back in place. He brushed Gunther's hand from his shoulder and glanced appreciatively at him. Sure it was still an exile from Sviederbach, but he didn't want to use that term, considering it was such a nasty one. "I'm glad you and your family are at least waiting until the coronation to leave."

"It is kind of a big day, and I'm still trying to help Roffe get accustomed to being the president of Parliament." There wasn't much Roffe would need to know, really, as Sviederbach was still an absolute monarchy. The King had all the say, in other words, nothing could pass without the King's approval. The Parliament could suggest and advise, they could create documents, but it was Gunther that made the rules, and he was going to use his power to turn this country around. "You know I'll still turn on the news for Sviederbach and make sure you're doing your job right, got that?"

He chuckled back and bowed his head. "Yep, I wouldn't expect anything less." He fully expected Frankie to come back and smack him around if he screwed something up so badly that it warranted a huge beat-down. "I can guarantee that I'll try my hardest to do the best I can for this country. Even having royal advisors is fantastic. I think we can make peace with these other countries."

"Good, because you know this country wasn't made for war, but peace. We're a neutral country, _not _a war-loving one. Mess up and I'll have to try and convince Rocky to give you the beat-down."

He raised an eyebrow and flinched recalling every time Rocky came close to beating the pulp out of him for screwing up at something. "Yeah, somehow I can see her doing that." Bearing this information in mind, he was sure he wouldn't mess up at all. Casually moving the subject onward, he decided now was a good time to bring up living arrangements. "You know we're giving you and your family our old apartment, right?" Frankie lowered his hands to his knees and gave a brisk nod.

"I may have to redecorate some of that nauseating gold and silver, but I do appreciate the gesture." Gunther laughed again and rose to his feet.

"It's your place now, you can do whatever you want to it." Frankie and the others rose up and he offered up a handshake. Frankie smiled at him and accepted the gesture. "I do hope that you and your family will have a good life, move on and be happy. If the past ever darkens your door, try to keep your head up."

"Yeah, we'll try. Today's a rather tough day as it is." He looked to Karin, then down at Ander, who was holding on to his mother's leg and watching with bright eyes. Frankie smiled at his son, then looked back up to Gunther, his lips falling back into a frown. "We'll talk to Tabitha, and we're going to try to be there for her execution…it has to be done, and we need the closure…"

Gunther's heart went out to them. He hated to think of how they must be feeling regarding Tabitha, and if he could do anything differently, he would. Tabitha displayed no remorse whatsoever, nor did she display any knowledge that Karin had been alive. The truth of the matter was, she killed the former King, attempted to kill the Hessenheffers, killed off most of the members of Sviederbach's highest family, and even would have abducted Cece's father if not for the other prisoner that stepped in. For her crimes, execution was the answer. "I'm sorry again, Frankie. Karin. I know it's hard on you…"

"She did a lot of damage, I know. I'd rather not talk about it right now, just…take us to her, will you?"

"All right."

* * *

Well that was a close call, apparently the file wasn't saved right on my computer, but yet it was all there on my flash drive. Scary moment of "Where the hell did my chapter go!". Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	86. First Execution

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 86 (First Execution)

He couldn't comprehend all that was going on, or why Tabitha would betray him the way she did. She must have lost her mind somewhere along the way, and it would cost Tabitha her life. Frankie, much like Karin and her family, didn't want to let her die, but it would be futile to try and stop the execution. The best and only thing they could do was pray she was granted mercy in the afterlife, but even then, it was hard to think about what would happen to her.

It was Rocky that led them to Tabitha's cell. The girl wasn't saying much, as to be expected. He was surprised her mentor wasn't here with them today, but it likely wasn't something that Rocky needed her there for. Aside from Gunther and Cece, the only ones moving along the dungeon hall was Henric, Gloria, and Johan. All just as equally unsure of what to say to Tabitha. "I don't understand why there's a dungeon below the castle," Cece whispered softly. She was behind him with Gunther, so there was no need to look back. Karin was walking beside him while the three adults were triangulated behind the group.

"The dungeon, as I told you the other day, is for people who have literally attacked the King or committed treason against the country…" Which explained partly why Tabitha was down here instead of in one of the maximum security prisons like she ought to be. "In the ancient days, those prisoners were left down here to die. Most often, that's exactly what happened, they would be forgotten…" Cece and Gunther made an 'ah' sound, followed soon by Cece writhing in disgust. "Something wrong?" Besides the smell?

"For the record, I hate it down here. It smells like death." To a normal person the stench would be troublesome, yes, but to a pregnant woman, it would be almost unbearable. She followed him down there the first time, and this time it was voluntary yet again.

"People _did_ die down here," Rocky remarked. She was in front of the group, holding a set of keys in her hand. "It's also a maze down here, Gabriele literally handed me a map and told me to memorize it. I think I've walked through these tunnels a million times and I still get lost on occasion! Of course…she has too…"

"Should be markers about," he muttered back. Had Brustrum taken all the arrow signs away? Most likely. "You got everyone out right? The Royal Guard themselves have a pretty big prison for criminals that attack the royal family…"

"Yeah we got everyone out. The ones that claim innocence, we're going to investigate. There actually were some that confessed to what their crime was, so that's a relief." He was almost proud that everyone was already making the initiative to save this country, that they felt a desire and connection, which gave them the passion that they needed to run it. He had every confidence in the world that not only would Gunther make an excellent, history-making King for Sviederbach, but Rocky would be an excellent Chief for the Royal Guard.

"I'm glad. I can go back to Chicago with confidence that this place is going to get better." They finally made it to Tabitha's cell, which he wished she didn't have to be stuck in the dungeon, but it was also appropriate for prisoners about to be executed. Tabitha was seated on a stone bench attached to the wall, her fingertips tapped each other between her knees as her head remained bowed and eyes locked on the floor. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders and down between her legs.

He felt Karin tense next to him, grabbing his arm and closing her eyes. Her parents and grandfather moved around them as Gunther, Cece, and Rocky stood at the wall behind them. Some officers were making their way towards them to help transport Tabitha, as she would be moving to the Royal Guard's executioner's chambers. The execution, she wouldn't suffer. They still did a variety of executions, although not the needle. The one with the least suffering appeared to be hanging, and that's the one they signed her up for. He and Karin wouldn't be able to watch her executed in any other way.

"So you've finally come down to collect me, executing your first criminal, huh King Gunther?" Frankie sneered slightly at her and looked away as Gunther brushed her off. Any respect for her, he sought to hold on to, but he simply could not do it. Tabitha slowly lifted her head and gazed up at the ceiling. "I never thought the day would come, but I accept it regardless of the circumstances." He felt her eyes upon him, then Karin's grip tightened around his arm. Karin's dark eyes were staring them down with sadness, anger and pain. "I never knew you were still alive Karin. Mom, Dad, and our Grandfather too." She breathed in slowly and closed her eyes, letting out a soft, scoffing chuckle. "I suppose you know what I've done, I've disgraced the family, but I am not sorry for murdering King Brustrum. I will not apologize for attempting to kill Frankie, or the Bransford family. My only regret? That I will not be able to spend future years with my family."

He reached for the bars and slipped his fingers around them, leaning up close and glaring at the woman. Inside he was somewhere between feeling pity for her and simply hating her. "I don't mind…that you were willing to turn against me, to kill me. I would rather die than to see my family, to see _Karin_ suffer. What I struggle to forgive, what I can't forget, is that you killed my family. You worked with my Uncle to try and even kill your own _sister_. Can you even offer resolution to her? To your parents? To your grandfather, or the three grandparents you had that _died in those cells?_"

"Even I never knew _any_ of them were alive, Frankie. Your fucking uncle, and that King, made sure of that. I was lied to, I was told all of them were dead…even Karin…" Tabitha slowly rose to her feet and started walking over to the bars. She looked deadly, her eyes were narrow and fierce, but she was like a pissed cat that had been declawed. She could do _nothing_ to any of them. "I will say that upon realizing, I _am_ glad that you and Karin will have a good life. I'm glad that Mom, Dad, and Granddad Johan will live good lives, they deserve it. I suppose Gunther can make this country better now than it was before, so that's great, the kingdom can enter into a new era because of it…and you'll be held a hero. Why? Because _you_ managed to concoct a plan _so great_, that it made Gunther Hessenheffer come back to reclaim Sviederbach."

Was she mocking him now, or was she grateful? He didn't think he was some sort of hero. Hell, Gunther was more a hero than he was, he was just the guy that made Gunther actually _do something_. Of course, it probably wouldn't have happened if Cece hadn't decided to give in and help him out at the last second, despite not really wanting any involvement. So he had to thank her for that acting of hers. He really didn't want to be king any more than Gunther had wanted to be, even though he would have if he _had_ to be.

"I forgive you," Karin said with a gentle voice. He raised an eyebrow and looked over as Karin walked up to the bars. Tears were running down her face as she met her sister's downward gaze. It was like Tabitha couldn't bear to look her sister in the face. She was far too ashamed. "Mom, Dad, Granddad and I…even Frankie, though he won't admit it…we all forgive you." Frankie rolled his eyes and looked away. He truly did forgive her, but there still wasn't much he could do about forgetting the damage she caused. "We love you, and I love you…Even little Ander loves you, though he'll never _know_ you…"

"Good," Tabitha frowned, "I'd rather him not know about his Aunt that nearly crushed Sviederbach. I mean taking out Brustrum, then Frankie_ and_ Gunther…"

"Yeah, that would have been pretty bad. Especially since everyone in the kingdom seemed to want the Hessenheffer's back." She looked over to Rocky and motioned her over. "Rocky, can you let us in so we can you know…hug her?"

"I don't deserve that, Karin."

"I haven't seen you in damn near three years, Tabby, I want a hug." Her voice snapped and everyone flinched, staring in wide eyes as Karin stomped her foot on the ground. Tabitha's eyebrows rose as Karin's tears flowed out at a greater speed. "I want closure. You're my sister no matter what…" Tabitha bowed her head as Rocky slowly opened the cell. Karin moved in and wrapped her arms around Tabitha, then placed her head to her shoulder and sobbed, burying her face into her sister's hair. "I love you Tabby. I'm going to miss you…"

"It has to be done, sis."

"I know, I just…I just wish there were another way."

"It doesn't work like that. Not for someone who took out one king, a high noble family, and two prospective kings. You know that's just a recipe for the death sentence. There's no alternative, Karin…plus, I admit it, I would do it again…" Gloria and Henric moved into the cell, followed closely by Johan, who wrapped his arms around all of them.

"You'll always be my baby," Gloria said with a sob. "No matter what you've done, I'll always love you." Even in America, the death sentence would be given. Frankie never agreed with the many years of prison for death row inmates, however. It was only a waste of money to take care of them, feed them, and so forth. A person sentenced to death ought to just be executed the next day, in his opinion. "I'll pray that the God above will have mercy on you."

"Yeah, thanks mom…"

It wasn't long before they were all in the executioner's chambers. It was basically a large building with chairs bolted into the floor, facing a wooden stage. The front door was locked, as this was _not_ a for-the-public execution. On the stage, Tabitha stood on a raised platform, staring down a hangman's noose with her deadly glare. The executioner stood beside her, waiting for orders. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and she'd asked them to cut her long hair off for this execution. A truly painful sacrifice.

Frankie and Karin sat in the middle seats, with her closing her eyes onto his shoulder. Her hand was clenching hard onto his hands, crushing them with all her might. Beside her, her mom was weeping and wiping her tears with a tissue offered up by Henric. Johan sat on the other side of Henric, just watching with a forlorn expression as his granddaughter prepared her final moments.

Beside Frankie was Cece, Flynn, and the Hessenheffer family. In front of them all stood Rocky and Gunther, staring at Tabitha. Frankie's heart was pounding in his chest, and his eyes had glazed over. This was too much for even him, and he had to be there for Karin. _"She was my best friend…I thought…" _ He closed his eyes and brought his free hand up to his forehead.

Rocky's mentor was in the room as well, watching from the opposite side of the stage. Rocky began the process by reading out the list of crimes. "Tabitha Nilsine, you're sentenced to execution for crimes against your home country. You have been found guilty of violating your seat as Chief Royal Guard, guilty of supporting war and treason. Guilty of mass murder of the Bransford Noble Family, and conspiring with Adolf Bransford and Hans Brustrum for the plunging of Sviederbach into darkness. You are found guilty of murdering the most high King of Sviederbach, and attempting to murder High Noble and prospective king, Frankie Bransford, as well as the attempted murder of Crown Prince Gunther Hessenheffer-"

"Don't forget the Hessenheffer family," Tabitha reminded her, playing at a subtle smirk. Frankie bowed his head and Rocky started to lower the scroll in front of her.

"Yes…and soon-to-be King Gunther has selected at the advisement of his most trusted, execution by hanging is the most suitable method."

"Do you have any further words?" Gunther asked. Tabitha closed her eyes and slowly lifted her shoulders.

"I can't take away from my crimes or the damage that I've caused, nor can I mend fences with my words. I know what I did, I know I'm guilty, and I know I don't regret any of my choices leading up to this moment." Tabitha slowly opened her eyes and clenched her fists, standing strong and proud. "I'm glad Sviederbach will, hopefully, be restored to its peaceful state, and I'm glad my family's back. I do regret that I won't be with them, but I love them all and wish them the best. I wish Sviederbach the best. However I am not sorry for what I've done…baby sister, please live a good long, happy life. I love you." With that, Tabitha slowly reached for the noose and stated to push her head through it. She exhaled sharply. "I'm done."

Just as Gunther and Rocky signaled the executioner, Karin fell into Frankie's chest. He held her and brought his chin to her head, watching mournfully as the executioner opened the trap door beneath Tabitha. "Find my baby." He could feel the air seeping from his lungs, hearing only the sound of Tabitha's body buckling and her neck snapping. His stomach felt as if someone had just lit it on fire, and it was pushing the bile rapidly up his throat. No one in the room was able to even look at her, not even Rocky or Gunther. Rocky, he knew would have to try to stomach it eventually, because this would not be the last execution she had to attend, and the same went to Gunther as well. Just hopefully, there would not be that many that would need to be executed.

He wouldn't soon forget Tabitha. All the memories he had of her were cemented in his mind, and he cherished them. He knew she would want him to take care of her sister, because even to her dying day, Karin was likely still the most important person in her life. She was in his as well.

"Let us leave," Gunther whispered. "There is…nothing more to see…"

* * *

A highly tense and emotional chapter, what did you think of her execution? Her words strike any chords for you?


	87. Relieving the Stress

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 87 (Relieving the Stress)

For a major part of the day, it had been difficult and slow. Preparing for the coronation ceremony tomorrow, add to the Tabitha's execution, and helping his father's family move back to Sviederbach and find homes, Gunther was practically burnt out already. He'd just got done talking with his mentor, Prince William, about how they would handle the four countries, and the countries agreed to wait until Vatalihootsit day to discuss a potential treaty. Preparing for that was still stressful as hell, then Cece was being mentored by both Kate and Elizabeth about the upcoming wedding in September. All he wanted was a _break_.

His father's family had arrived in Sviederbach just a day prior, taking full advantage of his coming Kingship. When they heard what he was doing, and that Kashlack had moved back, they began packing _from day one._ Hell, even Frankie seemed stressed out, and he wasn't going through nearly as much! Then again, it was a bit unfair to say he wasn't going through as much, he truly couldn't imagine going through some of the hell that Frankie was dealing with.

As he passed the castle dining area, he saw his mentor sipping coffee at the table with Kashlack and Squitza. They looked up at him and he waved. "You're a bit tense," William stated simply. "Go relax." He raised an eyebrow and turned towards the man, he was a bit confused. He'd done nothing but work all this time, why would he want to relax now? "Something to bear in mind Gunther, you're ruling a nation, so you're going to have stress on your shoulders, but more than what the majority of people have. It's imperative that at times you can take a step back and _breathe_. You need to find ways to balance your stressors so you can have a clear head when dealing with certain issues, such as diplomatic decisions."

"Right, I just…don't really know what to do. There's a number of things I've been dealing with. My family's moving in, Frankie Bransford's best friend just got executed and he's moving his family to America. We have to prepare to meet those four countries on Vatalihootsit day next month, and then there's the Coronation tomorrow, followed by the wedding in September." William leaned forward and raised his fingertips up to his chin, nodding slightly. "And that doesn't even cover all the laws and economy of this country…which I need to rebuild, almost from scratch."

"Yes, and it's going to take a long time before you get this country in the shape it was when your mother and father lived here, or the shape it was in when your great grandfather was the ruler. You must have patience and trust those that you put in power to do their best. Now as for the wedding, you can relax on that as your mother, along with my wife and the Queen are helping Cece plan for that. There are many months ahead to deal with that. I'm working right now on reading the documents and going over strategy for the country, and I'll read them with you when I have finished, so we can go over them together. Your father is busy entertaining his brothers and sisters, so you do not need to worry too much about that stress. In fact, why not check on Frankie? Perhaps you two can find something that will help you relax."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. The human mind seeks ideas for rest when it is worn out. As a king, during the day you're allowed some percentage of time to basically kick your feet back and relax. This is also why you have mentors to help you right now, because you're young, you need to learn to balance stress and rest. So go to it."

"All right…" He exhaled and thanked the man before walking on his way. Cece had gone down at the Sviederbach Law building with _her_ mentor, the Chief of Sviderbach's law enforcement. Perhaps she was being given the same advice. Rocky too was with_ her_ mentor, discussing the execution and going over procedures for that, _and_ for guarding the Coronation ceremony that would take place at the Ceremonial Hall.

As he passed by a room, he heard Flynn and Klaus. With a quick rush of panic and concern, he made his way to the door to see if there would be anything wrong. The two were sitting on Flynn's bed, staring at the blank television. "Okay man, surely you've played video games before?" Flynn asked in a very similar manner to how he started his friendship with Henry. Klaus gave him a skeptical look and shook his head.

"Video games?"

"You're joking right?" Flynn rubbed his forehead and shook his head, impatiently swinging his hands to his knees. Gunther smiled anxiously at the sight and leaned up against the frame of the door. "Dude, you have got to take those pent up feelings of yours and, I don't know, take them out on…take them out on _zombies!_ Yeah!"

"Z-Zombies?" Flynn smacked his forehead, then hopped off the bed, rushing over to his game console. Klaus watched him with eagerness, as well as excitement. "I don't understand. These video games, my parents never had time to buy them, so I never played game videos."

"Right, well then. Let me be the first to introduce you to Resident Evil!" Gunther put his hand to his chest and slowly shook his head, the thought of Flynn teaching Klaus how to fight zombies was a bit scary. It didn't seem like a bad idea for him to make friends, though, so perhaps there was truly nothing to worry about here. He was only getting a bit too paranoid for nothing.

Reminding himself to relax and relieve some of his tension, he continued his walk down the halls to the guest rooms. As he neared Frankie's room, he could hear him talking with Karin. He didn't really want to interrupt their conversation, but it seemed more like idle chitchat than anything. While on his way, he'd come across an idea of his own that would help him relax, and maybe Frankie as well.

The door was open, so he merely entered, tapping the doorframe. Frankie and Karin were on top of the bed, fully clothed, and with Ander curled up between the two of them. Frankie looked up at him with arched eyebrows. "What do you want?" He asked in a gruff tone. Playing off the gruffness, Gunther merely smirked back and crossed his arms. He knew it was just how the man was, and the given mood of the day, so he wouldn't hold it against him.

"Well, if you're going to talk to me in that tone, maybe I should just send you off before the ceremony tomorrow." Frankie scoffed and looked away, playing at a smirk of his own.

"Yeah well, maybe you should." Karin smacked his chest, telling him to be civil. He mocked her playfully and kissed her forehead. Gunther enjoyed seeing this side of Frankie, something he never quite saw before. Everything bad he'd said to the man, he took back. He wasn't a bad person, nor was he cruel to women, clearly. Karin was also good for keeping him in line. "So what's the issue, Gunther?"

"Hey you're actually not just calling me by my last name, and there's no sneer in your voice. I'm impressed."

"Don't get used to it, if you keep _that_ up. Anyway, Karin and I were just saying, we appreciate you helping us out for now. You didn't need to, not after everything before, you know…all the hell I've probably put you through."

"It's fine, I'm just glad to help out, I suppose."

"Yeah…" Gunther looked towards the sheathed blade propped against the end table beside the bed. He was impressed with Frankie's sword skills before, and he actually wanted to see some more display. Frankie followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at that for?"

"I was thinking…we both need to relax, right? Do something to kind of relieve the tension. Maybe a rematch? A less _deadly_ one. Kind of like sparring? Get some adrenaline pumping, relieve some tension. Sword fighting, a man's sport, you know?"

"Well…" He was certain Frankie couldn't resist the invitation, not after their last match had been interrupted, while bittersweet at best. Frankie muttered a bit and lifted his shoulders. "If we keep them sheathed or actually avoid seriously hitting each other, that might please Karin and Cece." He did have a point, Cece would be pissed if he were too wounded. "Just put on your armor, I'll get mine, and we'll spar."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Yeah, sure." Karin sighed and fell back onto her pillow as Frankie sat up. This ought to be interesting. Of course, they could hopefully do it in the privacy of the back courtyards. "I'm game."

Within half an hour, they were out back, surrounded by a square perimeter that overlooked a downward slope behind them. Their families and guests, minus Flynn and Klaus, who were still _very happily_ playing their video games, were all outside to watch. They were positioned several feet from each other with their respective swords gripped firmly with two hands. Frankie's eyes flicked past Gunther, then back to him. "I see your fiancé's not here to watch?"

"She's gone to talk to the Police Chief, her mentor."

"Isn't she pregnant? Joining the law enforcement now is kind of a bad idea, isn't it? Dangerous for the child in the womb."

"Yes, but it takes a lot of time to get accepted and stuff, plus the Police Chief won't even let her out on the field until the baby's born. Cece understands also that she's getting no special treatment being the queen."

"Good to hear, she'll make a good officer and probably a good queen if she follows your mother's advice well."

"I have confidence." He put his sword to his shoulder and smiled cheerfully as he stood straight up. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, first rule of thumb…_never_ open yourself up. Go!" In a flash, Frankie rushed for him, swinging his blade and halting it just at Gunther's side. Gunther's eyes widened and Frankie wagged his eyebrows at him. "Never open yourself up, Gunther."

"Okay then! I'll keep that in mind." He pushed Frankie back and swung his blade down, striking the man's back. They had the protective sheathes on so to avoid seriously wounding each other. In their armor, they couldn't do some of the more speed-friendly moves, like rolling to avoid a blow. While they could roll, it was a lot slower, like a one thousand pound statue starting a slow motion descent towards the ground.

Frankie spun and swung the blade backwards with his right arm, so Gunther met it by swinging his blade in an overhead arc, clashing against Frankie's blade and knocking it away. He countered with a decisive strike towards his legs. The man quickly jumped the blade and twisted back around, slashing against Gunther's arm.

Even though the sheath was on, it still hurt beneath the force pressure striking, but thankfully the armor did lessen that pain. He shrugged his arm and began sidestepping in a clockwise motion. Frankie kept his eyes locked with his, moving in a similar fashion. The two had their swords beside them, poised for attack.

Consecutively, they put both hands on the blades and leapt forward, raising the swords high in the air. As the blades clashed, their bodies passed beside them. Gunther landed flat on the ground while Frankie landed upon his feet. Thinking fast, he rolled onto his back, avoiding a downward strike from his opponent. While Frankie pulled his sword up, Gunther swept the blade over his own body and struck Frankie's legs, flooring him. He then rose up and slashed in a diagonal arc, striking his opponent just as he was in the middle of his dodging roll.

"Not bad," Frankie muttered. He then rose to his feet and faked a shot to the left, but Gunther fell for it. He blocked the left shot, only to receive a sharp strike to his right, followed up by a knee kick to the abdomen. Winded, he stepped back and glared at his opponent with a careful smirk.

"Knocked back, but far from out." He lunged forward and shot his blade square against Frankie's chest. The man moved back and put his hand to his armor plate, inhaling sharply. Gunther then followed up with a strike to Frankie's shoulder, then towards his side.

Frankie grit his teeth and moved his blade vertically over his side, clashing his weapon with Gunther's, then pushing it off. "Not so fast." He hurried past Gunther, then delivered a strike at his lower back. Gunther yelped in pain and spun around, huffing like mad.

"That's going to leave a mark."

"I expect it would. Sparring tends to leave bruises."

"Not surprised." Both men were nearly out of breath, but still just getting started. They made one more run towards each other, both swinging in opposite directions towards the center point between them, clashing directly in the middle. Just as they clashed, they twisted their upper bodies about and tried to strike each other from behind, clashing the blades once more.

Gunther swung his blade towards Frankie's neck, Frankie ducked beneath and thrust the blade forward, striking Gunther's abdomen. He brought his hand down and pushed his opponent's sword away, then spun behind Frankie and dug the handle into Frankie's shoulder blade.

As the match raged on, the two became very winded and tired, unsure of how much time had taken place. They glared each other down, breathing heavily and making no attempts to move. Gunther could feel the sweat pouring down his body, he was pumped with adrenaline and excitement, some of the best excitement he had in a long time.

They made a move towards each other, their muscles burning and exhaustion overwhelming them. They attempted to swing their blades at each other, but the strength of their swords seemed to have increased, though it wasn't so. Instead of landing direct hits, their weight went with the blades and they fell forward, twisting onto their backs beside one another. "A good match, Gunther," Frankie huffed breathlessly. Gunther moaned and slowly closed his eyes. While externally he felt like someone had just taken a battering ram and run him through multiple times, internally this was the most relaxed he'd been since his return to Sviederbach.

"You too…it seems we're pretty evenly matched."

"It would appear that way."

"We should do this again sometime, if I'm ever in the neighborhood." Frankie laughed once and struggled to move, only to fail and emit a low and painful groan. "It's not such a bad thought. Sparring relieves a lot of tension."

"It does…can't say your fiancé is going to be too happy about this, though." His chest tightened at the thought of Cece scolding him for getting himself covered with bruises, and so physically exhausted. She might even be one to worry about whether or not he would have killed himself doing this.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but it's _so_ worth that."

"You'll have to get stronger anyway as King, so keep that in mind."

"I will _definitely_ remember that." For now, they'd just have to lay there and stare at the sky. He wasn't even able to budge, his body had just completely shut down for the moment. He chuckled vainly and turned his head sideways. "I need a nap, man."

"I hear that."

* * *

Hah, they're equally matched it seems, but what a nice way to relieve the stress, right? What do you guys think?


	88. Coronation

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 88 (Coronation)

Gunther paced the bedroom floor anxiously, running his hand vigorously through his hair. Today was the coronation celebration and he was nervous as hell. Granted he'd been relaxed after the whole sparring match, his nerves had been taken down for a while, but now the actual event was _here_. He would stand before everyone at the Ceremonial Hall of Sviederbach. He was already _accepted_, so acceptance wasn't an issue at all. To top it off, he wasn't even going to see Cece before the ceremony! She was off being fitted with her own garments.

The ceremony would be consistent of both he and Cece walking down the long aisle with Rocky in front of them, and several members of the Royal Guard walking in a single file line on both sides of them, then Gabriele would be walking directly behind them. Rocky would have to step out of the way once they reached the stage, where two pillars would be standing at the front with a crown on each. Parliament would first be standing there with Frankie, as Roffe still wished for Frankie to hold on to his seat until after the ceremony. This meant Frankie and Roffe would place the Queen's crown onto Cece, and then Cece would have to step up and place the King's crown on Gunther. The two would have to light some sort of big ceremonial torch, representing the beginning of his reign as King.

Of course, while they walked, there were supposedly candles on either side of them to represent the former Kings and Queens, and as they passed each candle, the flame was to be blown out. This would symbolize the bowing of his ancestors and their acceptance. Since Hans Brustrum was really the only _bad_ King, there would be something different about his candle, but Gunther wasn't too sure what that would be.

Now that he knew how the ceremony would go, he was relaxed on it. His _term_ as King, however, would probably be the longest term of any King. He'd been required to research his family history, which had been a long and arduous task. It _did _wind up fun after a while, especially since Aunt Salida made it fun. Of course, Ty was also there to help, as he wanted to be one of Sviederbach's historians, and in order to do that, Ty would have to know the history of the King's lineage. Therefore, that made the research a little bit more interesting.

He wasn't too certain, but each King had a rule, they were to step down from the throne at the age of sixty years and a heir was supposed to step up. King Brustrum obviously ignored that ancient law, but again, there were circumstances that allowed him to take advantage of the fact.

Hans Brustrum had no heir, his daughter was banished to another country, and he had placed his own supporters into every seat of Parliament. An act that Frankie undid. This also allowed him the opportunity to ignore the requirement to step down once his wife passed away. If a Queen dies, the King was supposed to hand the throne to an heir. Supposedly, the only reason King Brustrum did this, was due to his desire to keep the family dynasty going. To date, every King of Sviederbach had been within Gunther's lineage, and that was the way it would remain.

From history, he knew a total of three times in the lineage his family name had changed. Of course, there could have been another, but King Eldric's elder sister died in 1928, just one year before King Emeric was to step down from the throne. The name Brustrum went all the way back until the last female heir to the throne, Juliane Heinrike, who ruled from 1870 to 1900, when her husband Emeric Brustrum died and she stepped down as required by law. She was the eldest child of King Astor, and had given birth to King Emeric in 1969 at the age of 19. She, however, was not the youngest heir to the throne before Gunther. While it was King Astor with one of the _shortest_ reins of ten years, it was Juliane's grandfather, King Leon, who was the youngest King ever to take the throne.

Like Gunther, Leon was just fifteen when he ascended to the throne a few mere months before his sixteenth birthday. He was the youngest of three children, the elder two passed with typhoid, along with both his mother and father. The reason he did not contract typhoid was he was out of the country, assisting in some battle that he wished involvement in. When he was called back, he was crowned King, and his Queen was a lifelong friend of his. As he thought on King Leon's term as a King, Leon's sixteenth birthday was in June as well. However, Leon's term began in February of 1800, ending in June of 1960. Gunther's term was beginning here in May, and should all go well, end in June of 2056, he would only have the _second_ longest term by mere months.

Now Leon's father, King Conrad rose to the throne in 1802, but it was Conrad's _mother_ that was directly linked to the very first, King Lothar. This made Queen Sara _Klemens _the first female heir to the throne. So the lineage of the rulers' last names went from Klemens, to Heinrike, to Brustrum, and finally Hessenheffer. Assuming Cece had a daughter, the last name would likely change _again_. Sara's great grandfather was the famous Lothar Klemens, founder of Sviederbach. However, it was her father, Moritz, that was the only other _bad_ king besides Gunther's grandfather.

What happened was in 1730, when King Lothar turned sixty, his son Virgil ascended to the throne. Moritz was eleven at the time, his elder brother was twelve. When Virgil was ill and dying in 1745, Moritz and his brother Xaver were at opposing viewpoints of how to handle the new country. Moritz killed his brother and ascended to the throne in 1746, then began creating turmoil within the country, causing Lothar himself to forcefully abdicate Moritz and reclaim the throne in 1749 until he passed away in 1766, allowing Moritz's daughter Sara to take full control of the throne. Lothar had taught her _everything_ she needed to know about how to rule, and he lived to be the longest living, longest serving when considering both his terms in one, _and_ oldest King. When he passed in 1766, he was ninety-five years old, just shy of ninety-six.

On his side, there should be thirteen candles to represent the dominant ruler of their time, on Cece's the candles representing the spouses. The first and biggest candle would belong to Lothar, but he would also have a candle positioned in fourth place, due to his second term. Gunther would be the fourteenth term, with each candle representing one term.

What pained him was he needed to _recite_ some of the history as evidence that he studied the history. All of it was enough to make his head explode! How he would light that final candle representing his term was simple to understand. It would be the candles of King Lothar and his Queen Sofia that would not be blown out as Gunther and Cece passed them, but rather handed to them as they walked the aisle towards the stage with the crowns. There they would use the two candles to light up the final one, and they would put out the old candles.

"Gunther, are you ready in there?" Prince William asked from outside the room, he was going to escort Gunther to the ceremonial hall. Gunther stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath as he looked towards the door.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous as hell." The door opened and the man gave him a quick smile.

"You'll be fine. Consider that one of your ancestors was your age when he was chosen as king, and he did pretty well, right?"

"I'm not nervous about the things I'm going to do, but at the same time…_I_ don't have the founder of the country helping me rebuild a country after a messed up king!" William laughed and folded his arms over as Gunther continued his rant. "See, apparently King Moritz killed his brother to obtain the throne, right? So his eldest daughter, Sara, was only four at the time. When Lothar took back the throne in '49, Sara was only _seven_, and there was no other heir to the throne since Moritz's brother never had any kids! When Sara turned seventeen, I think, she co-ruled with her great grandfather until he died in 1766, to where she took full control. In her case, she _knew_ how to restore the country! She knew everything about it!"

"And you don't?" He paused and slowly lowered his arms. His throat started to tighten as William began walking towards him, still smirking. "You have the assistance of many Kings around the globe, _including_ Queen Elizabeth herself. You have your mother, who knows everything about this country, along with your Aunt who _is_ this country's most notable historian. You've spent a week so far, and you'll have to continue learning about the principals that your ancestors founded and ruled this country on, and you have many years to _apply_ those basic principles. So don't sell yourself short, you're going to do just fine. Now take a deep breath, relax, and let's get you to the ceremony, all right?"

He _hated_ when his mentor was right. With a nervous chuckle, he nodded his head and slowly inhaled. He would do the best he could with Sviederbach, no doubt about it. As long as his head would stop pounding, he'd get through this day just fine.

Another televised event, courtesy of Gary, who _still_ hadn't left the country for reasons largely unknown to Gunther. Gary, of course, was still competing with the female newscaster. _Surprisingly_ he managed to start _dating _the woman.

When Gunther arrived at the ceremonial hall, his palms were clammy, and his royal garments were on the verge of winding up _soaked_. He had a long, red cape behind him. The tuxedo he had on was consistent of a black sports coat with black slacks and shoes, a white dress shirt with a red vest and tie. When Cece came out to stand beside him, he was blown away by the breathtaking dress she was in. It was a long floral dress with lace trim. It was red and white, chiffon sleeves, and fluffed up shoulders. Her eyes dazzled as she put her arm in his and smiled calmly at him.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a soft voice.

"I suppose…" He stared at the double doors, watching as William went inside. His heart was practically leaping from his chest, he was shocked to find that he didn't have a gaping hole where it was. "When I enter those doors…I'm going to be King of a nation."

"Yes, and what more, we still have our friends with us." Not that it mattered, or well, it did, but things were going to change drastically. He could feel it! "I'll love you always, Gunther, so don't be afraid." His heart started to calm the race it was in, but matters were not helped once Rocky stepped outside with her mentor and several guards that began surrounding them. It was time, no turning back.

"You seem to be taking this well, Cece."

"You'd be surprised, my nerves are shot and I feel faint, but your mom, Kate, and the Queen gave me some really good tips!" She beamed for joy as he raised a curious eyebrow. What could they _possibly_ have told her to make her so calm? She lifted her free arm, her right, as she was to his right, and flashed her pearly whites. "_I_ don't have to do any talking, for one. _You do_. I just need to stand straight, look pretty and confident, and let you do all the work." In an instant, his heart was sent crashing into the pit of shocked nerves. He sighed and slowly shook his head, chuckling in a futile attempt to calm himself.

"Oh…great…" The two of them straightened their backs and flattened their shoulders as regal music began playing. Rocky smiled at them, then turned around, mimicking their pose. A bead of sweat ran along the side of his head as he watched Rocky push the doors to the hall open. "Here we go." His voice was hushed and his step, slow, they did not need to walk fast for fear of stumbling over.

The hall was crowded on the sides of the room with several guests and camera people, among the guests were the dancers of _Shake it Up_. He was beside himself with the disbelief that they were still there, but he assumed there would be some reason for it. He shifted his eyes back to the center, as they needed to remain in formation on top of the long red carpet bordered by tall golden pillars just six feet from the sides of the carpet.

In between the pillars on both sides were tall steel pillars that rose up to waist length. Each pillar had a portrait beneath the plate that rested on them, and on the plate were vanilla cylinder candles with a flame lit on each. A person was behind each, holding onto a golden snuffer to put out a flame. On Gunther's side, he could see he third candle, and the final candle, were black, and the wick was smoldering. Mentally, he recalled that the third term ruler was Moritz, and of course, his Grandfather was the thirteenth term ruler. The first candle, and fourth candle, representing Lothar's two terms, were a bit larger in diameter and height than the others. The fifth candle, and the ninth candle were rose colored, representing the terms of the two dominant female rulers, Sara and Juliane. On Cece's side, the candles of all the spouses were pure white, minus the fifth and ninth term candles, which were bluish in color.

Directly in front of them, several feet, was a large stage with about three stair steps from the ground. In the front center were two white waist-high pillars with two golden crowns. One was a full, round, jewel encrusted golden crown while the Queen's was basically a golden, diamond encrusted tiara. In the middle of these white pillars, just a few inches in front of them, was a silver pillar with a plate and a candle that was thicker and larger than all of the others, to represent the _present_ ascending ruler.

In front of these pillars stood Frankie, with Roffe beside him, and the rest of the Parliament heads in an arc behind them. When Rocky stopped in front of them, they stopped and turned to accept the lit candles handed to them. Gunther took the candle of King Lothar and Cece took Queen Sofia's candle. In their hands they gripped the candle firmly with their right hand, and rested their left on the bottom of the small plate which the candle stood upon.

As they continued their careful walk, a feeling of pride and acceptance began to swirl inside of him. With every step he took, a candle was snuffed out with the snuffers. The suffers would continue to rest on the wick, except for the black candles, they would continue to smolder. With each snuffed flame, the feeling of acceptance grew, it was as if his ancestors were standing beside him, patting him on the back and giving him those nods of encouragement that he needed so greatly.

When they reached the steps, Rocky moved to the side, facing them with the other guards. He smiled up at the Parliament members and waited as Frankie instructed them to come forward. He was certain people were applauding, and Frankie was saying _something_, but the adrenaline and excitement inside of him seemed to make this entire moment appear so lucid. He couldn't believe it was happening. He let his body do the work and carefully knelt onto one knee with Cece.

Once the crown was placed onto his head, he rose towards his feet. As instructed by Frankie, Gunther and Cece moved their lit candles towards the unlit wick on the large candle in front of them. After lighting it and carefully blowing out the candles in their hands, the Parliament members took them away and walked them back to the first term pillars. Gunther and Cece turned towards the crowd as Frankie announced them.

"I give to you, Sviederbach, King Gunther and Queen Cece." Warmth flooded his veins and cured him of his nerves, but the intensity of the moment was near overwhelming. He was close to falling flat on the floor, which thankfully, he managed _not_ to do. Now, it was time for his speech. He would have to display knowledge of history, _and_ list the names of each dominant ruler and their term.

"In 1700, Sviederbach was founded on the basic principles of peace and negotiation by founder Lothar Klemens. It was established after a war between Germany and Sweden, by the people who most wanted peace, including our founder. The country was fresh, small, and a monarchy was established among what started out as a vast group of farmers. At the time, trade currency consisted mostly of the freshest crops and, yes, your fattest pig or goat." Thank _god_ Cece and Rocky were not chuckling their asses off. "It was at this time, Lothar established a law that each term would last until the age of sixty, a rule that was bypassed _two_ times in the entire history of Sviederbach."

"1730, Lothar's son Virgil Klemens ascended to the throne. He followed the country's vast amount of laws to every period and comma formed by his father. In his sixteen year term, he did not change a single law, nor did he create any laws. The country remained well at peace until he grew immensely ill in 1745. His two sons, Xaver and Moritz argued over who should be the next ruler, who would do a better job. Xaver wanted peace, Moritz wanted to build the country's population and to declare war upon our neighbors. In 1746, Moritz killed his brother and rose to the throne when his father's illness took his life. At this point, he started to make laws that would start to change the country, and in 1749 he almost declared war on our neighbor, and now one of our most trusted friends, England! Of course, King George was already dealing with the country that would soon become _America_, and surely no one wanted to piss that man off, so Lothar forced his grandson to abdicate the throne, and reclaimed it in that same year. The only heir to the throne was Sara Klemens, seven years old at that time, and the eldest of three children."

He took a deep breath as he went on to explain the economic situation of that period, and how Lothar would have to recreate some of his laws. Parliament had also been formed during this time, but only as a board of advisors to make sure the King would do his job _right_. With a deep breath and a firm stance, he did not stutter in his recitation.

"Sara Klemens went on to be the fifth term ruler in 1766 when King Lothar passed at the age of 95, becoming the _oldest_ and only king to serve two different times. Sara married Otto Heinrike and gave birth to King Conrad, who would rise to the throne in 1802. He would follow all the laws to a T and would not tolerate any disobedience, he was a tough but good ruler that made sure the country would remain plentiful and there would be no treason. He made sure that his children would not turn against each other as his grandfather had done. Tragedy struck in 1816 when King Conrad, his wife, and two oldest children died from Typhoid. His youngest son, Leon, had been away assisting in an unrelated battle at the age of fifteen. He became our youngest King, and served the longest term until 1860. His son Astor became our eighth term king, and in his short reign of ten years, he was the one who got the _most_ done of any rulers before and after him. He formed ententes with many nations, including America, he helped to begin expanding our country, and _even_ formed an entente with _both_ Germany and Sweden." A basic entente was not quite an _alliance_ as those go both ways, but an 'understanding'. These ententes were basically to receive protection from other nations in case of times of war, where they would not be forced to break their neutral stance, but could receive aid, should another nation attack them. King Astor was very clear on the danger that small nations might receive in wartime. It was a very prophetic move, as another neutral nation during World War II was all but obliterated by Germany and Russia. "Unfortunately in 1870, Astor became our first monarch to be assassinated."

He went on to explain that Astor was murdered by Stefan Lamont, the great grandson of Rodger Klemens, who was the youngest son of Moritz. The man believed that his great-great grandfather Moritz was right to rule, and that Sara Klemens never should have ascended the throne. Rather, Stefan believed his great grandfather should have been in place at the time. Stefan was promptly arrested and sent into the castle's dungeon where he soon perished. In fact, almost every term ruler had an attempt on their life from at least one descendent of Rodger, however most were such small attempts that they were overlooked. In 1870, Astor's daughter, Juliane rose to the throne to continue her father's work. Her two younger siblings were very supportive of her and helpful in all that she did.

"Juliane married a man by the name of Baldric Brustrum. She would be the first ruler in which the spouse passed on before, thus implementing our current law that the ruler must step down once the spouse passes. The spouse typically carries a very hefty burden of the rule alongside of the dominant ruler, they are not merely present to simply _be there_, they assist in the making of every law. They are to remain an active eye and representation of the country, not only to Sviederbach, but to all the nations of the world. Instead of just one ruler, these two people _make_ _one ruler_. So when Baldric passed in 1900, Queen Julianne was made to step down and let her son, King Emeric, take to the throne."

Emeric was perhaps one of the more boring rulers, he got the least done in the country, and almost never left the castle. "In the twenty-nine year reign, King Emeric is known as our 'lazy' king. He rarely passed a single law proposed by Parliament, never heard the suggestions or necessities from the citizens, and hardly ever showed his face outside of the castle. When he turned sixty, people hardly noticed his reign, and while he is our Tenth term ruler, it is just so easy to forget about him and make the transition from his mother to his son, Eldric."

Eldric was exactly opposite of his father, and much like his great grandfather, got quite a bit done for the country. Of course, Eldric was also the most involved with the citizens. He was a kind king, but also a bit of a glutton. He hosted many balls at the castle, sweet talked just about every single person he met, and remained this way until he stepped down in 1954.

"King Eldric was a people pleaser, whatever laws he made were not always for the good of the country, but for whatever satisfied the people. Now sometimes it was good to do this, but at times, what satisfied the citizens meant trouble for the country and allies. Still, he was active, and tried to give tips to our friends in World War II. Again, _this_ ticked some people off, and we lost Germany as an ally. Eldric had forgotten that neutrality comes at a price, you can have as many people supporting you and willing to come help you out should someone attack you, but if two of your allies are fighting…trying to give advice rather than acting as an observer can anger people."

The next king was Ander Brustrum, and it was now his job to undo some of the mistakes that his father before him made. Not only did he manage to regain some allies that his father had lost, but he did implement the law of 'silent observation'. In this case, during wartime the King was _not_ to give advice from another nation unless asked by that nation, but they could preside over talks of treaties and the like.

"Our twelfth term ruler was a strong leader and truly a face of our nation. He firmly applied all the laws and principles that made our country great, kept our economy in what was perhaps the best shape since Queen Sara, and restored the ententes we had with other nations that may have been lost during the World War. When he had to step down, he regretted it, but kept to the law, allowing his son, Hans Brustrum to take over."

Researching his grandfather's history came as a hell to him, the crimes that the man committed should have made Parliament at least force him to leave the throne. However, during some of his earlier years, he'd replaced several Parliament heads with those who _supported_ him, including Adolf. The other news that stunned him when he did the research, something he shared with Frankie and Karin, shocking them as well as they never knew it either, Hans was said to have fathered another illegitimate child that nobody knew the whereabouts of. The mother, his Chief Guard Tabitha Nilsine, and from what the record stated, it was not consensual. This applied the firm confirmation of why Tabitha snapped.

Tabitha confirmed the existence of the child during her week in prison before her execution, and she confirmed that she would like to have known where the girl was. Brustrum had taken the baby from her. The child was born in 2008, she was small enough to get away with people not realizing the pregnancy. In Sviederbach, sexual assault is a crime that is met with immediate execution, had the nation known, Brustrum would have been executed, and he threatened Tabitha to keep her silence. Frankie and Karin wanted to find this child, and Gunther wanted to help look, but they didn't think they ever would find her.

"Hans Brustrum, as a King, was perhaps our worst ruler since Moritz. There is speculation that he was even worse than that man. He committed several heinous acts and reversed almost everything that his father worked for, plunging this country into what is the worst shape we've ever been in. Not only did he commit these heinous acts, he banished his own daughter from this country, thus erasing the possibility of Squitza Hessenheffer becoming our third female dominant ruler. It is in her place, I will become the fourteenth term ruler…"

He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes, issuing out his promise once again to restore the nation. "I will restore everything that my great grandfather worked for, I will follow the principles that King Lothar established, and I promise you that I will return this great nation to what it was meant to be. I will negotiate peace where necessary and put ententes with nations when needed. I understand that I am young, but King Leon was my age, and he did great things for this nation. With the support of my ancestors, I will do my best to restore this great nation. I am honored to be your King, and I take great pride in this nation. Our light still shines, it may be dimmer than it used to be and we may be scarred, but it will shine again, brighter than any star!"

Where this came from, he didn't know, but he felt all of his ancestors behind him. His soul was lifted up by the applause all across the nation. He loved this land, and he would _not_ fail to restore its full glory and honor.

* * *

Hate to say it, but this is the closest you're getting to a wedding, only because I write a wedding in almost every story, and it's exhausting. It's always the same, there's no challenge to it. There may be one in the sequel, however. Anyway, what surprised you in this chapter? How did you like the ceremony? The setup was nice wasn't it?


	89. Don't Say Goodbye

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 89 (Don't Say Goodbye)

"Everything's typed up," Karin said while Gary leaned against the wall of his motel with the other _Shake it Up _dancers. Frankie was behind her, he'd been giving her tips on typing better, and she was coming along rather well. Everyone else was laughing about the old days, but Gary couldn't do such a thing. He'd had a week to wait, to cope and deal with what was happening, but even still he couldn't shake the feeling of despair within him. Here, as a favor to Cece, he hired Karin as a dancer and his assistant, but she could still spend the majority of her time home with her family.

"Great," he muttered in reply. He had her doing some typing exercises along with the schedule for next week. Now that the coronation ceremony was over, there was one last thing to do, and that was to issue a dance for the king. He _did_ promise a dance for the king of Sviederbach. Only, it was so hard for him, because he was leaving several people he very close to, people that were like family. He never wanted to lose them, but as was the song they were going to dance to goes, inspirational words from Elton John himself, _Friends Never Say Goodbye. _"Let's go rehearse, everyone…"

With a tear in his eye, holding his head up high, Gary calmly moved from the hotel room. Frankie came up behind him, placing a hand to his shoulder. "There's no time to rehearse, you scheduled the performance for now." His chest tightened and his breath caught in his throat. He'd hoped, _prayed_ that fact would be forgotten. There truly was no way to prolong this anymore, and as much as he wanted to stay in the country long enough, he had to get the dancers back to America. He turned back to see the dancers filing out of the room, all eyeing him with the same sadness expressed in his heart. "Look, I know you're going to miss them, but you can't keep this going forever. Even I have to get to America, apparently I have to meet with both my landlord, and Deuce's uncle…and with Karin a part of your dance crew, I can't leave until you're able to. You have to trust that they'll be okay here, and they'll trust you're going to be okay."

"I know that, I just…I can't do this. It's too hard to say goodbye to them. Cece, Rocky, Tinka, Gunther…they were my best dancers, and now they're gone. They were _more_ than dancers to me though, they were _family_, and my closest friends…"

"You're not _saying_ goodbye, though. Besides, that's just the song you chose for them, you're still going to be able to talk to them. Now come on, get this over with…"

"Yeah…"

_There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode_

_Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side_

_Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Still we are, have always been  
Will ever be as one_

When they made it to the castle, arriving at the same location they were when they were to dance for King Brustrum, Gary was pleased to see all four standing at the balcony. Gunther peered over at him and gave him a subtle smile. "Hey Gary, what's with all the people you've brought?" Gary looked back at the crowd gathering around, a planned moment brought on with the help of Cece and Frankie. They knew about this little dance party and asked as many people to be there for _Shake it Up Chicago_'s farewell dance. Gunther grasped the railing and leaned forward, squinting his eyes to see. "I would have thought you'd left already, same for you Frankie."

"I can't leave without this guy," Frankie replied, scoffing slightly. His scoff earned him a smack to the shoulder by his fiancé. His son started pulling at his legs, begging to be lifted up, so Frankie picked Ander up and walked to the wall of the castle. "Anyway, I'll let Gary explain." _Traitor._

Gary rubbed his eye and whined as Gunther raised his eyebrows up. Once he was done, he cleared his throat and took a strong step forward, firmly grabbing onto his microphone. "I came here with a promise, to perform a dance sequence for the King of Sviederbach." Gunther parted his lips and looked to his right as Cece put a hand to his shoulder. He looked a bit confused, but how else could Gary explain this to him? "Since we were interrupted during our initial dance, we're going to perform for you. The first song, I chose, and I'm going to sing along with it…a tribute…to you and your sister Tinka Hessenheffer, Cece and Flynn Jones, Rocky and Ty Blue…"

"Gary?"

"I want you to know how important you all were to me over the time I've known you, how much we've grown in friends, and…how much I'm going to miss you." His voice cracked as the tears ran down his cheeks. He'd never been an emotional person before, but here, he just couldn't help himself. "I love you guys, and I'll never forget you, but while we're an ocean apart, I _refuse_ to say goodbye to you. Friends just…they don't _have_ to say goodbye. We'll always be together, I guess, and I wish you the best in everything you do. Please never forget me, this song's for you…Friends Never say Goodbye, by Elton John."

The group on the balcony relaxed as Ty and Flynn walked out from inside the castle. Gunther's family came out as well to see what was going on. They all quieted as the music began to play.

_What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say_

Gary closed his eyes and sang aloud with the music and the singer on the radio. The dancers behind him swayed, moving slowly with one another and trying to do the choreography well. Karin took center stage, kind of hidden behind everyone, though still seen.

His heart was racing, breaking, and he was doing all that he could to keep his voice from cracking up. As he clenched his fist, bouncing in the air at chest level, he let a sob escape his lips. It wasn't so nightmarish for him as it was an intense time of mourning.

On the balcony, Cece had her head to Gunther's shoulder and was watching with fresh tears in her eyes. Tinka had her hands over her mouth and seemed to be struggling to hold back her own tears. Kashlack and Squitza stood arm in arm, Rocky's expression was soft and sorrowful while Flynn and Ty watched the dancing with great eagerness.

_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

His eyes slid open halfway, his heart had jumped up and his body was starting to grow feverish. Gary fought to keep up with Elton John, but the process was a war within itself. He could have sworn his voice broke at some point of time, and at another moment he thought he'd forgotten the words. In truth, he was doing just fine, but his mind was completely out of what he was doing.

In memory, he enjoyed the process of having Cece starting out on the show, then Rocky. He could laugh at Deuce and Ty trying desperately to hold a phone between their hands. The constant bickering between Tinka, Cece and Rocky was something he'd remember so fondly. Hell, just seeing Flynn break dancing on his stage one day after some competition, all hyped up on energy drinks, was something he _never_ wanted to forget.

How could he go on without all of them? Could anyone ask him to make it through? Couldn't anyone give him a damn tissue! His face was drenched with tears, his shirt soaked with sweat. Here he was, singing his heart out while his dancers danced their hearts out, and he thought he'd never see these people again. Yet, he knew without a doubt, there was absolutely nothing that he would change. He was happy for all of them, so very happy.

_Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say_

These memories he'd cherish forever. He loved these people, and knew for a fact that he'd see them again someday. Hell, chances were they'd be in communication! He'd have to perform for them again.

This wasn't goodbye, this was the start of something new, something _different_. A new path in everyone's lives, a new chapter, and a new beginning. At least, he still had gained a dancer from them, although Karin was a little rusty. She was already slowly beginning to open herself up to the other dancers, allowing herself to talk to them. Slowly but surely they could help her to heal, and it was an enormous task that he was honored to do, helping her to heal and readjust to life outside the walls of captivity.

_"No, this isn't goodbye. This is 'I'll see you later'. This is…this is…I'll never forget the impact you had on my life. Thank you for being a part of my life, and thank you God for these people…I love them like my own family. Thank you."_

He opened his eyes and smiled as Gunther and the others started to leave the balcony. They came to him and took him in their arms, hugging and weeping silently with him.

_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

As the music ended and the dancers finished their moves, Gary looked to Gunther with a heavy heart. The group took a step back, moving behind Gunther. Gary wiped his own eyes and bowed his head. "I'll miss you like hell, but I'm glad that I knew you guys."

"We'll never forget you," Gunther replied in his whisper-soft voice. "You were a friend to all of us, and in some ways, almost like a father. We cherish every minute of our lives that we've known you, and…I _am_ sad to see you go, but you're right. Friends don't need to say goodbye, because they never truly leave. We'll always be as much a part of you as you are a part of us."

Gary took a deep breath, his heart swelling for joy. He could fall to his knees, but he had to be strong. "It's still so hard to imagine that I won't have you around."

"We'll be in heart, and I'm sure Rocky will allow phone calls. _Right_, Rocky?" Gunther gave her a serious look and Rocky chuckled nervously before smiling and nodding her head. Gary wanted to laugh. Gunther placed his hands onto Gary's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, as though he were looking into his soul. "Just take care of Karin, Frankie, and their family. Watch over them, be friends with all of your dancers and just keep doing what you've been doing. Thank you for everything Gary, and for the record, you know we'll still keep in touch." Gunther lowered his arms and started tapping his chin, smirking subtly. "So, not goodbye, but…I guess…we'll talk to you later?"

"Y-Yeah." His voice cracked up again, so he quickly cleared away the lump in his throat. "Yeah, 'see you later' then. I'm glad to have known you, and happy to perform for you…we-we're not done yet, though." He sniffled and turned around as Gunther and the others smiled. "We have a few more songs to dance to. One is by a singer named Zendaya, _Something to Dance For_."

"Oh really?" Rocky asked, twisting her face. "I've heard that song before, not sure how I like it. It's decent, inspirational if you can get the message from it I guess."

"Yeah…so a couple more here…Dancers, let's get this show on the road." Gunther and the others all hugged him again, taking him by surprise, then slowly made their way back to the balcony. With a tear in his eye, he let the music begin and watched the dancers move. Life, it can be quite tricky sometimes. _"Never thought I'd make such great friends…"_ Now he hoped to make even more, and he definitely would try to be close to _all_ of the dancers on the show. They were all one big part of the family, and the dancers here that left, were just birds that flew the nest, it was their time. Soon, it would be someone else's time to shine, and someone else's time to fly.

* * *

I thought this was a pretty appropriate chapter from Gary's perspective. I hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter is an epilogue, with the birth of the sequel's main character ^_^. It will be posted at the same time as the sequel, Hunt for Sviederbach, so keep your eyes open. What did you think of this chapter?


	90. Entering a New Age

Flames of Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 90 (Entering a New Age)

As the months passed, things were progressing at a slow, but steady pace. With the help from the British Royalty, along with the other Kings and Queens from around the globe, Gunther was truly learning how to be a king. He'd been more than grateful for their advice, and calm neutral party at the Vatalihootsit Day discussion with the other four nations that Brustrum had angered. The four nations all agreed to lay off Sviederbach and forgive the aggressors, but they would be watching in case there was a need to act, which Prince William explained that there shouldn't be any trouble with King Gunther.

At least one of the four nations was ambivalent about whether not to accept the entente, but eventually they all came around to the idea of peacefully working things out. It was a true monumental success for Gunther and Sviederbach, but he understood they still had a long way to go before things would ever start to return to normal. People still distrusted some of the law enforcement, people were wary of finances, and hoping to be able to get past all the tragedy quicker than what was possible. The money situation changed a little, Gunther had to carefully chisel away the high amount of inflation, though fortunately, they were not high in debt to anyone else.

As a rule, Gunther was given one day of complete rest where he could be out of the public's eye. On occasions, he would take a trip from the country to visit people in his old hometown of Chicago. Namely, Frankie, he often wanted to check up on him and see how things were going with the guy, and of course Frankie would make sure he was running things properly over in Sviederbach. There was talk about maybe having the Bransford family return to Sviederbach, and perhaps restoring them as a noble family. That was if they wanted to, the banishment of the Bransford family was to be automatically lifted after ten to fifteen years.

During the middle of June, Gunther dedicated a memorial tribute in honor of Rocky's late boyfriend, Howard. Many Buddy Holly songs were played in his honor. Rocky took that day to take a break from her strict self and returned to that of an emotional woman who dearly missed the man she loved.

It worked out rather well, considering Cece's Aunt Abigail and René moved to Sviederbach. They wanted to be closer to her, and of course, they had a room in the castle. René and his girlfriend. Rocky had a room in the castle, Tinka and Flynn had rooms, as did Kashlack, Squitza, and Baba. These people were more than enough, however, and Kashlack's siblings all had various homes around the kingdom. Kashlack would occasionally return to his old butcher shop, where his friend had finally managed to bring up sales! The doors did _not_ need to close! It was cause for celebration everywhere, and of course, the butcher nearly lost _another_ toe thanks to Kashlack. Fortunately he was spared.

Rocky no longer needed help from her mentor, but would still talk to her on a regular basis, and Ty was doing the best he could to learn _all_ of Sviederbach's history from Aunt Salida. He would go in to visit her every day of the week, and was regularly excited by the things he was learning.

Flynn and Klaus had become fast friends, and Klaus even became long distance friends with Henry. The boy was learning to be very sociable, and even apologized to Cece for terrorizing her so long ago, so the two of them were even managing to get along rather well. Gunther couldn't be any prouder if he tried.

Then there was the royal wedding on September 3rd, and much to Cece's disdain, it _was_ televised worldwide. Sviederbach was _still _an recent interest in the eyes of the world. This made sense, as Gunther and Cece were actively participating in various functions, including the Olympics! Cece was happily involved with many charities, and was making a name not only for herself and for Gunther, but for Sviederbach as a whole! The wedding itself had been overwhelmingly frightening, but they did get through it.

It was nothing like Cece had ever seen before. She'd been in a beautiful dress, simple but incredibly stunning, and the whole of Sviederbach had been crowded about the castle. The female news reporter had been there to record the wedding on her station, and Gary even managed to be there. The two weren't fighting each other like they'd been before, but strangely, they were feeling each other up behind the camera! The two were involved in a heavily heated relationship now, which was truly amazing.

During the wedding, Cece had practically fainted from all the excitement and her nerves. Just holding Gunther's hand was enough to keep her up, albeit barely, and it didn't help that their baby had been kicking hard inside. With the eyes of the world upon her, and an unborn baby screaming for attention, all Cece wanted was _rest_. Of course, she got plenty of time with Gunther _after_ the wedding.

Yes, all the sexual tension was finally released, and they wouldn't have to wait any longer. For their honeymoon, they went to Japan, and sipped tea with the Emperor. Ironically, Gunther remembered Prince William saying something about that so long ago, and then it truly did hit him just how enormous and _real_ everything was. He was a _King!_

However difficult the wedding had been, what Cece was going through tonight made that gigantic wedding feel like it was nothing but a simple eloping for her. September 16th, 2012, Cece was waiting for her firstborn daughter to _exit_ her womb, and this kid was _not_ making it easy on her.

She screamed in pain on the bed as the doctor urged her to continue pushing. Her hands banged the bed and her accusing glare burned into Gunther. On the other side of the bed was Rocky, standing beside Cece's mentor, the female Chief of Police, Lene Sonje. The woman was a tall, kind woman, with thick blonde hair that caressed her shoulders. She peered down at Cece with a pleasant smirk. Typically Lene was often joking with her, sarcastic humor went a long way. "Look at it this way Cece, relax and soon the baby will be out and you can join the police force."

"Relax? Relax! How can I relax with a baby coming out of me?!" Cece's roar bellowed out and she quickly grabbed Gunther's shirt, pulling him down and growling. "_You_ did this to me!"

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized for her pain but seemed to be trying to hold back a snicker. She narrowed her eyes as the mind-numbing pain shooting through her body intensified.

"Well you're sleeping on the royal _couch_ tonight! Also, that means, _you stay on the damn couch!"_ Rocky laughed and Gunther's head dropped. Lene simply stared back, confused by this statement. Cece was referring to the night of conception, when Gunther was supposed to stay on the couch, and he didn't.

"I love you?"

"Oh don't even get me started! You are _so_ not out of trouble, Gunther! I swear to god, you better watch your royal ass tonight! I'm sixteen years old, I shouldn't be popping out a baby!"

"Well you are, and it's our baby, and the future heir to the throne."

"I _know_." Tears drenched her cheeks as her body quivered from exhaustion. She could feel something poking out from in between her legs, but was afraid to look down. The doctor started to say something, and Gunther moved to 'catching' position. "What is going on down there!"

"I see the head, Cece. Our child…is beautiful." She took a deep breath and stared up with a slow smile. Rocky took her hand and squeezed it gently as the baby was removed from the womb. She peered down to see the doctors cutting the umbilical cord. The baby was moving all around, but not crying. Cece was in awe of the young child, amazed that she and Gunther could have created such a beautiful child in such a trying part of the world.

"Oh my god, she looks like an angel…"

"She is…" The doctors cleaned up the child, weighed it, and brought it over to them. The baby was wrapped in a rose-colored blanket, and looking up to Cece with wide blue eyes. Gunther leaned over her shoulder, gazing happily at the smiling angel in her arms. Her heart was beating out a tune of wonder, her eyes glazed over, and instantly she felt the desire to shower this innocent child with all of her love.

"Baby girl…Mama will always be with you." She leaned forward and gently kissed the infant's forehead. She turned her gaze up to Lene, Rocky, then Gunther. She was full of pride and joy, as if all the pain and irritation she'd felt through the labor had never taken place. "Gunther, she is an angel. So beautiful, to think you and I could have…made something so special, so…so sweet." There were no words to describe this blessing, this wonder that she cradled so carefully in her arms. She loved this baby with all her heart, and never wanted to let her go. As she peered down at the child, she gently traced her finger along the baby's tiny head. Her thoughts moved to her mother, whom she was certain, was standing there in the room. "If only mom were really here, she would love to see her granddaughter…"

"I think so too." His voice started to crack and tears were leaving his eyes. It seemed to finally be hitting him that he was a father, not that it hadn't hit them before. It did, only this was the first time they were able to hold that baby. "Cece. Everything I do…everything I will do…it's going to be for you, our child, and for the country. Most of all, I love you and this baby…"

Cece looked up to him and gave him a quick, chaste peck on the lips. As she leaned back, she whispered that she'd decided on the name she wanted for the baby. Ever since her mom passed, she'd wanted her first daughter to be named in honor of her mother. "I know the perfect name for her." Gunther smiled back at her and looked down as the baby curled her fingers around his index finger. Cece delighted in the sight, watching full of love as the baby beamed her smile. This baby was now, also, a symbol of the new age that Sviederbach was entering into. Perhaps, the baby would have a wonderful story of her own one day, Cece could hardly wait to see all the wonderful and marvelous things that her daughter would do in the future.

"Named after her grandma…Aveline."

* * *

The dawn of a new era begins. It's been a long run, but boy am I glad we made it. I want to thank each and every one of you for sitting through all these chapters, I truly enjoyed bringing the entertainment to you ^_^. Let me know what you thought of this final chapter, of everything, and be ready. I'm posting the sequel story with this "The Hunt to Sviederbach" begins.

s/8472393/1/The_Hunt_for_Sviederbach


End file.
